Corazones Atormentados
by albreyck
Summary: Casate conmigo." Los ojos de Aome se agrandaron. "Yo... yo no te amo." Ella dijo debilmente. Si Sesshomaru pudiese reirse lo hubiese hecho. "Estupida miko." El dijo. "Esto no es sobre amor, es puro negocio." Mas de 3000 reviews en idioma original.
1. Lamentaciones

Antes que nada, quiero pedir mil disculpas ya que en el momento de publicar este fic cometí el grabe error de no poner los créditos correspondientes, **este fic pertenece a Eternal** **fire1** y el titulo original es **Twisted Hearts.**

Titulo Original: Twisted Hearts.

Titulo Traducido: Corazones Atormentados.

Autor: Eternal fire1.

Traductor: Alberyck.

_Porque el amor no es amabilidad, y nunca es del modo que quieres._

**Corazones Atormentados**

_**Capitulo 01: Lamentaciones**_

¿Desde cuando alistarse se había vuelto tan complicada tarea?

Ella había estado probándose vestidos por casi treinta minutos hasta que encontró uno que le gustaba. Se había tomado horas peinando su cabello para al final dejarlo de manera simple. El maquillaje había sido la única parte fácil porque encontrar los zapatos correctos para el vestido fue una tarea casi imposible. Al fin, Aome se examino frente al espejo.

'Perfecto'. Pensó. 'Tengo que lucir perfecta esta noche.'

Su ondeante cabello negro no estaba en forma de cola de caballo como usualmente lo usaba. Lo había dejado caer sobre sus hombros. Usaba un simple, pero elegante, vestido negro que se moldeaba a sus curvas. Los tacones que usaba hacían que sus piernas lucieran más largas. Sus labios estaban de rojo, y tenia puesto delineador y rubor. Tenía un collar azul en forma de corazón alrededor de su cuello y aretes del mismo tipo.

Inuyasha le había dado ese collar como un regalo de aniversario hace un año. Le había dicho, después de mucho sonrojo y en casi un susurro, que el collar hacía lucir sus ojos más azules. Aome le había sonreído y besado, sabiendo que este era el _modo_ en que Inuyasha mostraba que la amaba.

Ahora, en su tercer aniversario, estaba alistándose para encontrarse con él en un muy exclusivo restaurante. Se inclino hacia el espejo para ver si tenía que arreglar algo. Entonces dio una vuelta frente al espejo y sonrió nerviosamente.

Inuyasha había estado actuando de manera extraña desde que había regresado de un viaje de negocios, hace un par de meses. Aome pensaba saber el porque. Era algo obvio, en verdad, en el modo en que había estado mirándola. Cada ves que sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella, él se sonrojaría y miraría a otro lado. Era como si estuviese tratando de esconder algo. Aome tenía un muy buen presentimiento de que era.

El iba a proponerle matrimonio.

"Maldición Sango," Aome dijo para si, "¿Por qué no estas cuando te necesito?"

Sango, su mejor amiga, estaba en estos momentos en los E.U, lo cual era el otro continente. Como hija de embajadores entre humanos y youkais (demonios), Sango tenía que viajar mucho. Aún, ¿Por qué tenía que estar lejos hoy? Aome jugaba con su suelto cabello y se sentó en su cama. Suspiró y aspiro profundamente tres veces. En verdad, tenía que calmarse. No como si no desease esto. Demonios, había estado enamorada de Inuyasha desde hace mucho tiempo, y nada la haría más feliz que casarse con él. Era lo que había soñado y lo que deseaba. Era la única cosa que podría hacer su vida completa. Inuyasha había aparecido en su vida de la nada. Había aparecido cuando Aome no quería saber nada de la especie masculina. No hacía mucho que había salido de una muy larga relación, y lo último que necesitaba era iniciar otra.

Pero algo sobre el hayou (ser mitad humano-demonio) de cabellos blancos cogió su atención.

Algo había despertado en el momento que lo vio, y cuando hablaban, descubrió que no deseaba que terminase. El era rudo, temperamental y un completo tonto, pero había algo en él que hacía que Aome se quedase enganchada. Si hubiese sido alguien más, le hubiese dicho adiós hace mucho tiempo.

Ella no podía con él. Porque algunas veces la miraba con tal cariño en sus ojos que Aome pensaba que moriría por falta de respiración. Y cuando le sonreía, le parecía a Aome que no había nadie más en el mundo exepto ellos. Cuando sus labios chocaban con los de ella, le hacía sentir a Aome que estaba en el cielo, y estaba completa y profundamente enamorada de él.

Ella podría hacer todo para hacerlo feliz.

Ella rio a este pensamiento. La independiente y fuerte Aome a merced de Inuyasha el tonto.

Con razón Sango se paraba riendo de ella.

Sonrió, pero entonces vio su expresión en el espejo otra ves, y su sonrisa se aplacó. Se puso derecha y tomo una mirada de si misma. Lucia atractiva y sofisticada. Lucia casi como una muñeca de porcelana, y eso la molestaba en cierto modo. ¿Por qué tenía que intentar tan duro de ser lo que Inuyasha deseaba? ¿No debería aceptarla por como era?

Un reloj sonó a la distancia, y los ojos de Aome se abrieron de golpe.

"Maldición, llegare tarde." Grito y comenzó a tratar de encontrar sus llaves y su pequeño monedero negro. Después de cinco minutos, cerro su puerta, y Aome se apresuro en ir por las calles de Tokyo.

-------------

Inuyasha la amaba, sin duda, pero eso no significaba que la amaría por siempre en ese modo.

Cuando conoció por primera ves a Aome, pensó que era molesta. Su primera impresión de ella no había sido de lo mejor. Aún, algo lo había atraído hacia ella.

Pensaba que era a causa de la fuerza que irradiaba de su cuerpo.

Aome era una persona alegre. Fuerte, demasiado. Donde ella iba, las personas parecían olvidar sus problemas. Era compasiva, amable y gentil. A ella no le gustaba ver sufrir a las personas. Claro, también era molesta, cabeza dura y torpe. Los primeros meses que habían estado juntos, lo hacia enfurecer sin fin. Siempre terminaban discutiendo.

Inuyasha la amaba por darle pelea.

Entonces, todo cambió.

Aome, cerca de él, perdió su chispa. Era como si ella no desease que se moleste con ella, como tuviese miedo de quedarse sola.

El no podía entender eso.

Aome era hermosa e inteligente. Los hombres se sentían atraídos hacia ella, e Inuyasha algunas veces se preguntaba por que permanecía con él. Ella podía tener a cualquiera, pero era a él a quien deseaba.

El había pensado que también la deseaba.

Inuyasha miro al reloj en su muñeca, su dorados ojos se entristecieron.

Antes de su viaje a Francia, tenía la intención de pedirle matrimonio. Aome le hacia feliz, y su vida podría ser buena a su lado. Creía que las cosas no podrían ser mejores.

Entonces la conoció.

**Recordando**

"Aome, ¿que estas hacienda aquí?" dijo Inuyasha, cuando hiso girar a la joven de cabellos negros hacia él. Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa.

"L … lo siento." Murmuró, dejando ir su brazo. "Pensé que eras alguien más."

La mujer frente a él lo miro con molestia, e Inuyasha la encontró misteriosa. Sabía que no debería gustarle el modo que los ojos de ella lo miraban.

"¿A quien te recuerdo?" ella pregunto, e Inuyasha encontró su vos fascinante.

"Yo… bueno…"

"¿A tu enamorada?"

"Yo…" no sabía que decir para hacerla quedarse. "No creo querer que siga siendo mi enamorada."

Y así de simple, dejo ir a Aome y se enfoco en la mujer frente a él.

**Fin de los Recuerdos**

Quizás no amaba a Aome tanto como creía. Si lo hubiese hecho, entonces no la habría dejado ir tan rápido. Per aquella mujer… él había pasado el resto de su viaje con ella. Para el fin de la semana, estaba seguro de no querer estar lejos de ella. Ella hiso que algo dentro de él despertase.

Aome nunca lo hiso sentir tan feliz como lo era ahora.

Inuyasha dejo de mirar el reloj, u volteo cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

"¿Iras a verla?" una vos femenina le pregunto. Inuyasha asintió.

"Tengo que romper con ella antes de que la hiera más."

La mujer bajo su cabeza. "Yo… si no fuese…"

Inuyasha se movió hacia ella tomo su cabeza en sus manos. "Hey, tu no hiciste nada."

"Pero…"

"Te amo."

"Te amo también." Ella suspiro y golpeo juguetonamente a Inuyasha en el hombro. "Ve, no la hagas esperar."

Inuyasha la beso suavemente en los labios y se marcho.

Luego de que hablase con Aome, él podría preguntarle a la mujer que verdaderamente amaba con todo su corazón que se casase con él. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo que deseaba, y no veía razón para esperar.

Solo que se angustiaba mucho por Aome. Aquello no era justo para ella.

--------------

Sesshomaru nunca había odiado a su padre más que en este momento.

Había estado muy molesto con él cuando se caso con una humana. Lo había despreciado cuando nació su medio-hermano. Pero ahora, ahora le odiaba.

Su odio se intensifico por el hecho de que no podía realmente odiarlo.

Ni ahora. Ni nunca.

Era injusto.

Volteo y miro al abogado frente a él. Si no podía estar furioso con su padre ahora, al menos podía hacer que este estúpido youkai le temiese. Sesshomaru camino hacía su escritorio y tomo asiento.

"Siéntate." Le ordenó al abogado. El abogado se erizo y rápidamente hiso lo dicho.

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual Sesshomaru pensó sobre lo que se le había dicho. Después de decidir que era demasiado para procesar todo a la ves, le ordeno al abogado repetir lo que le había dicho.

"¿Re… re… repetirlo mi señor?" fue su inteligente replica.

"¿No fui claro?" Sesshomaru levanto una ceja. No estaba de humor para esto.

"Si, si, por supuesto." Aclaro su garganta y levanto un papel.

"Por este documento" empezó "Yo, Inu Taisho, bajo todas mis facultades, daré mi última voluntad y repartiré mi fortuna. Mi dinero será repartido en cantidades iguales entre mis dos hijos, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru gruño, y el abogado miro nerviosamente del papel hacia él. Sesshomaru le dio una señal para continuar.

"Mis compañías pasaran tanto a Sesshomaru como a Inuyasha. Mis casas…"

"Yo ya se que va para a mi y a mi medio-hermano." Sesshomaru interrumpió irritado. "Quiero que me digas las condiciones."

"Si, si, por supuesto." ¿El abogado no tenía más respuestas?

"En orden a que mis hijos consigan su herencia, ellos tendrán que trabajar juntos y…" el abogado dio una asustada mirada hacía Sesshomaru. "Ellos tendrán que casarse con una humana. Si alguno no siguiese mi última voluntad, su parte de la herencia irá para el otro hermano. Si ninguno siguiese mis condiciones, el dinero será dado al gobierno."

Hubo silencio por un largo tiempo, en el cual Sesshomaru mantuvo una blanca expresión y el abogado jugaba con su corbata y el cuello de su camisa.

"¿Hay algún modo de pasar por sobre estas… condiciones?" Sesshomaru dijo la última palabra cono si fuese una maldición.

"No señor. Si no las sigue, perderá todo, y todo ira para su hermano."

"Mmm."

"Señor, si me permite, creo que…"

"No te permito." Sesshomaru le cortó. "¿Cuanto tengo para seguir los deseos de mi padre?" Miro hacia el abogado, y el abogado pareció volverse más pequeño.

"Tiene una semana para encontrar una prometida, y entonces un mes para casarse con ella."

"Un mes."

"Si, un mes."

"No repitas lo que digo."

Y con eso, Sesshomaru se puso de pie y calmadamente deja la habitación. Su expresión mostraba tanta emoción como lo haría un papel en blanco. El único signo de que estaba mucho más que molesto era la sangre en su mano. Sus garra se habían incrustado en ellas para el final de la muy molesta conversación. Miro a una de sus palmas como sus heridas sanaban rápidamente.

Realmente odiaba a su padre. Le odiaba más por morir antes de que Sesshomaru le dijese exactamente lo que pensaba de su testamento.

Dentro de la habitación, el abogado dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. En verdad, youkais podían ser muy impredecibles, especialmente los inu-taishos.

-----------------

Ella no podía respirar, no podía hablar, no podía pensar y algo estaba muy mal porque ella no había escuchado eso. Ella no _podía_ haberlo hecho.

"¿Qué?" Ella dijo, mirándole con sorpresa en sus ojos. Ella pensó que su vos sonaba un poco rasposa. Deseaba que sonase segura…

"Iras a odiar esto. Tarde o temprano. Simplemente no te gustara, y al final seremos infelices, y desearas nunca haberme conocido." Dijo él tan rápido como pudo. Repentinamente encontró su vaso de vino extremadamente fascinante.

Ella sintió que algo en su interior se quebró, pero ella… su corazón no podía, no podía, no podía entender lo que él había dicho. Eso no podía ser posible. Ellos…

"¿Qué?" Ella repitió. Finalmente la miro, y se sintió perdida.

Ella lucia hermosa. Su cabellos era brillante y suave, sus labios eran perfectos para besar. Sus mejilla estaban levemente sonrosados y sus ojos… ellos eran tan… azul… él nunca había visto ojos más azules. En ese momento, aún así, los ojos de ella mantenían sorpresa y dolor.

Ella lucia descorazonadamente hermosa.

Ella no era suficiente para él.

Y entonces la vos de ella rompió sus pensamientos, y sus palabras casi le hicieron decir que todo era una broma.

"Pensaba que te me ibas a proponer esta noche." Ella dijo suavemente. Lucia tan pequeña, tan desesperada… en su corazón, él sabía que esta era la mejor elección. La única elección.

"Lo estaba, pero… algo…" ¿Debería mentirle? "Algo apareció en el camino." El descubrió que no podía decirle la verdad, no aquí, no así, no ahora.

Y entonces ella finalmente le miro, y él juro que vio fuego en sus ojos.

"Quiero la verdad." Le dijo firmemente, y él estuvo si habla por un momento.

Ella deseaba que él se riera y le dijese estaba solo burlándose. Estaba esperando por el momento en el cual él sacaría de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita. El se pondría de rodillas, y ella se reiría y le diría que era un idiota. Por supuesto, cuando le hiciera la pregunta ella diría que si porque ella nunca podía decirle que no.

Pero él solo se quedo frente a ella, con su boca levemente abierta, y sus ojos brillando con culpa. El finalmente la miro a los ojos, y ella jadeo en sorpresa.

'¡Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios!' Ella pensó. Esto no era real. Esto no estaba pasando. Esto no podía ser posible. Sintió ganas de ponerse de pie y decir 'Bien, me tienes. ¿Donde están las cámaras?' Pero sabía que esto no pasaría. Eso nunca pararía porque la vida no es así de fácil, y los ojos de Inuyasha nunca mentían. Su cuerpo, acciones y boca podían mentir, pero nunca sus ojos. Y fue en esas doradas esferas que parecían tener la luz del sol que encontró la verdad.

El estaba dejándola.

Sus ojos no tenían el brillo que usualmente tenían cuando la miraban.

_Allí no hay brillo, no hay brillo, no hay brillo…_

"Aome…" dijo él, y su vos no tenía el cariñoso tono que solía tener cuando pronunciaba su nombre.

Estaba perdiéndole.

"Inuyasha." Dijo ella, solo porque no soportaba el silencio.

Sabía que estaba quebrándola, pero tenía que hacerlo. Si no lo hacía, las cosas solo serían peores, y no deseaba causarle más dolor. Nunca quiso causarle algún dolor.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Y ahora ella estaba sufriendo.

Pero era por su bien.

"¿Quizás deberíamos discutir esto en otro lugar?" El no quería que el mundo la viera caer.

"No." Dijo firmemente ella. Inuyasha suspiro. "¿Por que esta dejándome?"

Su pregunta lo hiso congelarse. ¿Cómo podía decirle la verdad? ¿Cómo podía hacer aquello mas sutil? Sus orejas cayeron, y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro.

El corazón de Aome se volvió más pequeño y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Su mente se mantenía girando cuando decenas de preguntas se formaban allí.

¿Por qué estaba terminado con ella?

¿Había alguien más?

¿Es que no la amaba?

¿Es que nunca la amo?

"Por favor…" Ella rogo, e Inuyasha finalmente abrió su boca.

Ninguna palabra surgió. Hubo solo silencio, e Inuyasha y Aome se dieron cuenta de que nunca se habían sentido más apartado del otro.

"Yo…" Empezó, pero las palabras se secaron en su boca.

Y entonces Aome decidió que estaba cansada de esperar. Deseaba y necesitaba y esto no era justo. Ella podría hacer lo que sea, todo, para solo estar a su lado. Lo amaba y adoraba y necesitaba. No iba a dejarlo ir.

"Hare lo que sea…"

"Espera."

"… para estar a tu lado…"

"Alto."

"… y nunca separarnos…"

"No digas eso."

_Solo romperás tu corazón…_

"Te amo."

_Es demasiado tarde._

"Aome…"

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, ella se puso de pie, camino hacía él, y atrapo los labios de Inuyasha con los suyos. Ella olvido que estaba en un elegante restaurante y que se suponía debía de comportarse apropiadamente. Solo deseaba que Inuyasha la besara también. Deseaba que él recordara cuanto la amaba. Porque lo hacía. Lo había dicho en incontables ocasiones. Y él aún la amaba porque, ¿que podía interponerse en su amor?

Y entonces Inuyasha se aparto y aplasto las palabras de Aome.

"Kykio…" respiro contra la boca de ella, y entonces sus ojos se agrandaron.

Calidos ojos dorados vieron aquellos destrozados azules e Inuyasha vio su error.

Aome vio su entorno regresar a sus sentidos. Vio la mesa en la que estaban y vio a las personas que estaban mirándolos. Vio al mesero encaminarse hacia ellos y, sobre todo, vio a Inuyasha. O mas bien escucho lo que había dicho.

Lo había perdido.

Sin otra palabra o Mirada a Inuyasha, tomo su pequeño monedero negro y camino con cuanta dignidad pudo hacia la salida del restaurant. Abrió la puerta doble y salió. Y fue recibida por el frio viento de Noviembre.

A tres cuadras del restaurante ella empezó a correr.

Y no se permitió llorar.


	2. Lo Mas Cerca a un Relajo

Antes que nada, quiero pedir mil disculpas ya que en el momento de publicar este fic cometí el grabe error de no poner los créditos correspondientes, **este fic pertenece a Eternal** **fire1** y el titulo original es **Twisted Hearts.**

Titulo Original: Twisted Hearts.

Titulo Traducido: Corazones Atormentados.

Autor: Eternal fire1.

Traductor: Alberyck.

**Corazones Atormentados**

**Capitulo 02: Lo Más Cerca a Un Relajo.**

5 de Noviembre. 4:30 pm.

"Um, bueno imagino que no estas ahí, así… solo quería decir… ¿puedes llamarme cuando escuches esto? Necesito hablar contigo. Bye."

5 de Noviembre. 8:44 pm.

"así que aún no llegas, bueno, pero es urgente que me llames. En verdad necesito hablar contigo. Tengo que explicartelo."

6 de Noviembre. 3:00 am.

"Se que estas ahí. Son las tres de la mañana, y se que no te quedas fuera hasta tan tarde, así que solo no deseas hablarme, entiendo, pero tenemos que hablar. Lo sabes. Lo se. ¿Por que no coges el teléfono?"

6 de Noviembre. 12:15 am.

"Aome, por favor responde mi llamada. Necesitamos hablar. Necesito explicartelo. Dame una oportunidad de decirte como son las cosas. Aome, por favor…"

6 de Noviembre. 3:35 pm.

"Coge. El. Teléfono. Se que estas ahí. He estado llamándote todo el día, y es imposible que no hayas estado para alguna. Basta de ignorarme y responde el maldito teléfono."

6 de Noviembre. 9:32 pm.

"Aome, si no respondes el maldito teléfono. Iré hasta allí y romperé tu puerta. Tenemos que hablar, y lo sabes, así que responde el maldito teléfono."

7 de Noviembre. 10:00 am.

"Demonios, ¿vas a responder? Esto es estúpido, Aome. Se que estas molesta conmigo, pero tenemos que hablar y resolver las cosas entre nosotros. No podemos dejar las cosas así."

7 de Noviembre. 11:23 am.

"Aome, maldición, solo responde el teléfono. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Sabes que necesitamos hablar. Aome, por favor, siento haberte herido, pero al menos dame una oportunidad de explicarme. Coge el teléfono y vamos a resolver las cosas entre nosotros. Vamos Aome." Largo silencio. "Bien, imagino que llamare después."

7 de Noviembre. 11:45 am.

"Responde el maldito teléfono ahora. Aome, solo…"

7 de Noviembre. 1:15 pm.

"Te he dado suficiente tiempo. Esto es todo. Hablaras conmigo así sea lo último que haga. Yo… ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí Sesshomaru?... cállate, estoy al teléfono… se que te hice una pregunta, pero… no seas tan molesto… si, bien, como sea. Aome, tengo que irme, pero tan pronto como termine con él iré a tu casa. Hablaremos entonces."

Aome miro a su teléfono, quitándose las sabanas que tenía, se puso de pie y fue por más helado. Entonces regreso al sofá y siguió viendo películas románticas que solo la deprimían más.

"Aome, ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?"

La vos de Sango vino desde la puerta, y Aome no sabía si sentirse aliviada o decepcionada. Había querido hablarle a su amiga desde el jueves, después de lo que tuvo que ser el peor día de su vida, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. No había llorado desde que Inuyasha había… y no deseaba hacerlo ahora. Podría condenarse antes de llorar por él. Ella era Aome Higurashi, y no lloraba por hombres. Ella era fuerte e independiente, y no le necesitaba. Ella no…

"¿Aome?"

Aome volteo para mirar a Sango e hiso lo mejor para sonreír, pero sus ojos eran un azul opaco, y estaba descorazonada, así que su sonrisa fue patética. Sango estaba de pie en la puerta, sus maletas en el piso y miró a Aome. Se inclino y recogió un embase vacio de helado de vainilla. Uno de sus marrones ojos se elevo.

"¿Qué paso?"

Y, por supuesto, Aome apunto hacía el odiado teléfono. Sango fue hacia el y escucho los mensajes. Un largo silencio paso entre ellas. Aome sintió que las lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, pero las mantuvo a raya una ves más. No le daría al mundo la satisfacción de verla llorar.

"¿Quieres hablar sobre esto?" Sango dijo, cuando se sentó junto a Aome y tomo el helado que le ofrecía. Aome miró a la película frente a ella. Quería gritarle a la actriz y decirle que no se enamore de ese hombre. El podría jurar que la amaría por la eternidad, y entonces aplastaría su corazón. Quería advertirle a la chica, decirle que escape, y eso era realmente tonto porque era solo una película, y en las películas, todo sale bien al final. La chica conoce al muchacho. El muchacho se enamora de la chica. La chica se casa con el muchacho. Ellos viven felices por siempre.

Aome sonrió amargamente mientras miraba.

Pensó que era un crimen hacer tal terribles películas. Debería ser un crimen poner pensamientos de amor en tu cabeza y corazón solo para ser desgarrados por la realidad.

Películas románticas deberían ser un crimen.

"No deseo hablar sobre eso." Ella dijo, pero sabía que Sango no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

"¿Desde cuando has estado así?"

Aome llevo una cucharada llena de helado a su boca y cerro los ojos cuando se derretía. Sabía dulce, del modo en que el amor de Inuyasaha había sido para ella. Ella creía que sería para siempre. Creía que él era sincero cuando decía que la amaba. Había creído cada una de sus palabras. En verdad creía que su amor era puro y sincero.

Había creído en sus sonrisas.

Debió de haberlo sabido.

El helado se derritió en su boca, dejando un trazo de dulzura.

"El me dejo hace tres días." Aome dijo finalmente. "Pensé que se me iba a proponer, pero me dejo. Me dejó en nuestro aniversario." Aome volteo para mirar a Sango. "¿Que clase de hombre deja a su enamorada, a quien dice amar, en el día de su aniversario? La gente no solo hace eso."

"Oh, Aome…" Sango un brazo a su alrededor. "Ese tonto. No sabe lo que esta perdiendo querida. Nunca encontrara a alguien como tu, en ningún lugar en este mundo."

Sango, la hermana mayor que siempre podría decir algo para hacerla sentir mejor. Sango, quien siempre podría estar a su lado. Sango, quien por primera ves estaba equivocada.

"Estas equivocada Sango." Aome dijo tranquilamente. Había tratado de evadir la razón por la que Inuyasha la había dejado. Trato de borrar el nombre que había salido de sus labios tan duro que se habían grabado en su mente. Lo había intentado, y fallo, justo como había fallado en tantas cosas…

"¿Qué?"

Y Aome no podía ignorar más la verdad.

"El encontró a alguien más."

--------------

"¿Qué quieres Sesshomaru?" Un muy irritado Inuyasha pregunto. No le gustaba ver a su hermano, especialmente ahora que tenía tantos problemas. No necesitaba lidiar con el altanero Sesshomaru.

"¿Has sido informado?" Pregunto Sesshomaru, e Inuyasha dejo salir un pequeño gruñido.

"Obviamente no he sido informado de algo importante. Nadie me dice algo importante."

"Eso es porque solo eres capas de crear caos."

Inuyasha enrojeció de rabia. "Eso no es verdad. He estado cuidando de la compañía aquí en Japon mientras estabas en algún lugar haciendo quien sabe que."

Sesshomaru lo miro fijamente, e Inuyasha cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de lucir indignado.

"Para tu información hanyou, he estado incrementando nuestras demandas en Europa. Lo que es de lejos más difícil que cuidar de una ya segura compañía."

"No lo es."

"Lo es."

"No es."

Lo es."

"No lo es."

"Basta de ser tan infantil Inuyasha."

"Keh, como sea."

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se miraron hasta que Sesshomaru habló.

"¿No estas curioso del por que estoy aquí?"

Por supuesto, malnacido Sesshomaru siempre estaba en lo correcto, e Inuyasha lo miró aún más duramente. Lo que a Sesshomaru no le hiso ni pestañear. ¿Cómo es que siempre gana sus discusiones."

"Bien. ¿Por qué estas aquí Sesshomaru?"

"Pregunta amablemente."

Inuyasha dejo salir un gruñido. "¿Podrías por favor decirme por que estas aquí?"

Los dorados ojos de Sesshomaru se posaron sobre los de él.

"Padre esta muerto."

Las palabras no hicieron sentido a la primera. Debía de haber escuchado mal porque era imposible. Su padre no podía estar muerto.

"¿Qué?"

"Su avión se estrello. La policía esta investigando, pero son incompetentes. Ya puse a los mejores detectives en el caso."

"¿En verdad esta muerto?"

Y por supuesto Inuyasha no sabía que sentir. Su padre casi nunca había estado a su lado, y el único youkai que siempre estuvo con él fue Sesshomaru, hasta que se transformo en una fría y arrogante persona. Aún, él era su padre, e Inuyasha lo amaba. Lentamente se sentó en el sillón y miro a su hermano.

"¿Esta muerto?" repitió mientras cerraba sus ojos. "Muerto…"

Sesshomaru observó a Inuyasha undirse en el sillón. Vio como cerro sus ojos y trato de contener las lagrimas. Las cejas de Sesshomaru se enarcaron. No se llevaba bien con su hermano. Inuyasha era un mestizo y una desgracia para su familia. Además, no estaba en la naturaleza de Sesshomaru ser amable, especialmente no a él.

'Tu padre desearía que lo animases.' Una pequeña vos en su cabeza le dijo, y los labios de Sesshomaru formaron una línea. Justo lo que necesitaba. Una vos en su cabeza.

Por supuesto, la maldita vos estaba en lo correcto. Su padre había deseado que trabajasen juntos y se llevasen bien, y ese fue su último deseo, pero, su padre estaba también forzándole a casarse con una humana, y Sesshomaru odiaba a Inuyasha. Sesshomaru decidió que la pequeña vos se podía ir al infierno.

"Alístate. Tenemos que estar en la oficina de tu abogado en una hora."

Inuyasha asintió y Sesshomaru salió de la habitación.

--------------

"Oh."

Hoy, Inuyasha pensó molesto, definitivamente no había sido su día. No solo Sesshomaru le había dicho que su padre había muerto, si no que también le informo que tenía que casarse con alguien y rápido. Tenía una semana para encontrar una novia y un mes para desposarla, o sería desheredado. Completamente perfecto.

"¿Inuyasha, estas bien?" Miroku, el abogado de Inuyasha y su mejor amigo, pregunto.

Inuyasha le miro como si estuviese loco y considero golpearlo muy duro.

"¿Bien?" Pregunto "¿Bien? Por supuesto que no estoy bien. Yo… pasaron muchas cosas en poco tiempo."

"Entiendo Inuyasha, pero tienes que resolverlo o perderás todo." Dijo Miroku. "Deberías decirle a Aome pronto. Estoy seguro que estará feliz de casarse contigo."

Inuyasha se balanceó inconfortablemente. "Termine con ella." Murmuro despacio, y Sesshomaru y Miroku lo miraron.

"¿Qué?" Miroku pregunto.

"Terminamos en nuestro aniversario."

"¿Y no puedes hablar con ella, arreglar las cosas?"

"Yo… eh…"

Sesshomaru sonrió. "¿Qué hiciste Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha se sonrojo. "Me enamore de otra chica."

Y por supuesto lo había hecho en el peor momento. Hace dos meses, podría simplemente pedirle a Aome casarse con él. Seguro, no la amaba lo suficiente, pero podría haber sido el modo más fácil. Ahora, aún así, no podía hacer eso.

El amaba a otra, y era demasiado pronto para pedirle que se case con él.

"Eres un idiota." Miroku le dijo fríamente, e Inuyasha tubo que estar de acuerdo con él. Aún, su abogado nunca le había hablado de ese modo. Le hiso sentir inconfortable.

"Aome te ama. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?"

"Eh…"

"El es un mestizo, pero que humanos. ¿Qué esperabas?" Sesshomaru dijo, e Inuyasha sintió mus mejillas enrojecer.

"Mira idiota, no tienes…"

"Tengo todo el derecho."

"Um, deberían calmarse."

"No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer."

"Eres un imbécil."

"Muchachos, en verdad, las cosas pueden empeorar…"

"Bastardo. ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?"

"Tanto como se, el bastardo eres tu."

"Te matare Sesshomaru."

"Atrévete a intentarlo."

"Saben, su padre deseaba que trabajasen juntos."

"Crees que eres tan genial con tu…"

"Otra ves, esta siendo infantil, pero no esperaba más de ti."

"Jodido…"

Inuyasha se lanzo contra Sesshomaru, pero desafortunadamente para Miroku, estaba justo entre ellos, y recibió todo el impacto del golpe de Inuyasha en el estomago. Miroku agarro a Inuyasha para tratar de no caer, pero eso solo causo que Inuyasha perdiera el balance, y ambos terminaron cayendo directo contra Sesshomaru, quien no tubo tiempo de moverse. Los tres cayeron al piso.

"Inuyasha…"

Tres pares de ojos voltearon para mirar a la persona que estaba en la puerta.

Ella era alta, y piel era blanca. Su cabello estaba peinado en un elegante estilo, y sus marrones ojos resplandecían con diversión.

"Kykio…" Inuyasha dijo, y su corazón latió más rápido. Completamente olvidando su rabia contra su hermano, enfoco toda su atención en ella.

"Tengo que irme." Inuyasha dijo simplemente. Se puso de pie, tomo el brazo de Kykio y se alejo con ella.

Por algún tiempo, Miroku y Sesshomaru solo miraron hacia la puerta. Miroku no sabía que pensar porque la cara de Inuyasha había resplandecido cuando vio a Kykio, y eso nunca había sucedido con Aome. Sesshomaru estaba simplemente maldiciendo a su hermano por irse así. Entonces, Sesshomaru decidió que estar en el piso era muy indigno y se puso de pie rápidamente y se encamino hacía la puerta.

"¿Con quien te casaras, Sesshomaru-san?" Miroku pregunto tan casualmente como pudo mientras se levantaba. "¿Tiene algún prospecto?"

El rostro de Sesshomaru permaneció en blanco cuando miro a Miroku, y Miroku sonrió.

"Así lo pensé." Miroku dijo. Calmadamente ofreció asiento a Sesshomaru. "Creo que deberíamos hablar."

------------

Sesshomaru miro a Miroku por un largo tiempo. Lo que le había propuesto era interesante, y definitivamente resolvía sus problemas, pero…

"Eres el abogado de Inuyasha."

"Y su amigo desde la infancia."

"¿Por qué debería de confiar en ti?"

Y Miroku re recostó contra su silla y entrelazo sus manos tras su cuello.

"No puede, pero eso no es importante."

"¿Cómo así no es importante?"

"Porque…" Miroku dijo, tranquilo y sin miedo de Sesshomaru. "si no lo hace, perderá todo, y usted no puede solo casarse con cualquiera, así que es su único modo de salir."

Sesshomaru miro a Miroku. El humano no le tenía miedo. Eso era algo que respetaba. Incluso youkais le temían. El hombre frente a él estaba meramente nervioso aunque lo escondía bien. El era o como Inuyasha, demasiado estúpido para su propio bien, o realmente confiado y astuto. Cuando Sesshomaru lo observo, decidió que era lo último.

"Si lo que dices es verdad…"

"Lo cual lo es…"

Quizás era un poco estúpido, pensó Sesshomaru, cuando escogió ignorar la interrupción.

"… ¿Por qué ella querría casarse conmigo?"

Miroku puso sus brazos hacia delante y se inclino.

"Ella se casara con usted porque tiene que hacerlo." Sentencio simplemente. Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja.

"Ella estará descorazonada tan pronto como descubra el compromiso de Inuyasha y Kykio, y se sentirá traicionada por la elección de Inuyasha, y usted estará ahí, y ella tendrá demasiadas emociones para pensar correctamente."

"¿No es eso tomar ventaja?"

Miroku sonrió. "Es lo mejor para ella."

"¿Por qué?"

"La conozco. Ella me lo agradecerá después."

"¿Por qué tendría que casarme con ella?"

"Ella hará una buena impresión con la prensa."

Sesshomaru lo miro intensamente. "Su padre, Sesshomaru, fue un gran hombre de negocios, y ayudo a mantener la paz entre youkais y humanos. La chica atrae la atención hacia ella. Si la desposa, no tendrá problemas con los humanos. Y parece que usted esta tratando de mantener lo que su padre inició."

"No me importan ellos."

"Pero eso podría ser un problema menos, y sería sabio mantener las cosas amigablemente. La muerte de su padre pudo ser un accidente, pero hay siempre dudas. Después de todo, su familia tiene muchos enemigos."

El hombre era astuto. Sesshomaru hiso una nota mental de mantener cerca de Miroku. Podía serle útil en algún momento.

"Ella puede decir no."

"Ella no puede."

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella necesita el dinero que usted tiene."

"¿Estas diciéndome que se casaría conmigo por dinero?"

Miroku dio una suave risa. "Dios, no, ella nunca podría hacer eso."

"¿Entonces?"

"Ella se casaría con usted porque es el único modo de salvar a su hermano."

Y Miroku procedió a explicarle la situación.

------------

Aome pensó que quizás había llevado su desanimo un poco lejos.

'No es el fin del mundo.' Se recordó. Habían peores cosas en la vida que ser rechazada por el amor de tu vida por otra mujer. Ella misma había sufrido peores cosas, y había resistido todas ellas. Antes de Inuyasha, logró sobrevivir a la ruptura de una relación de cuatro años. Claro, nunca realmente amo al otro muchacho, así que no era lo mismo, pero aún, lo había logrado. Consiguió pasar la universidad mientras trabajaba y cuidaba del templo, y ahora estaba estudiando para obtener un Bachillerato en la Universidad de Tokyo mientras hacía investigaciones en un muy importante museo, y no había sido fácil para ella llegar a donde estaba. Ella había estado al lado de su madre y hermano cuando enterraron a su abuelo, y…

Y debería de parar antes de que recordase la más difícil situación por la que estaba pasando.

Lo que debería de hacer es dejar de lamentarse y comenzar a hacer algo para distraerse. Aquello no era saludable, e Inuyasha no era digno. Si no la deseaba, entonces era él quien se lo perdía, no ella. Nunca ella…

Excepto que se sentía horrible, y deseaba saber por que Inuyasha la había dejado porque eso realmente la estaba torturando, y en verdad, en verdad deseaba saberlo. Pensó que quizás hubiese sido buena idea contestar el teléfono cuando llamo. Maldición, ahora ella sería la que tuviese que llamarlo. En verdad que no deseaba. Pero deseaba saber. Entonces, quizás podía lograr vivir sin saberlo.

Aome recorrió su cabello con su mano y dejo un frustrado gruñido. Sango la miraba, meneo la cabeza, y fue a la cocina.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" ella pregunto desde allí.

"Um, no gracias, pero mataría por un café."

"Muy bien. ¿en verdad iras a salir de casa hoy?"

Aome sonrió. ¿Qué podría ella hacer sin Sango? "Iré a la Universidad y entonces al museo. Tengo algunas investigaciones que hacer."

"Que gusto de que estés de regreso a la vida. El no te merece. Oh, y tengo que irme por unos días. Parece que un muy importante líder youkai murió en China, pero él era de Japon. Un caso complicado."

"¿En verdad? Nada se ha dicho en las noticias, y he estado mirando mucha televisión los últimos días."

"El gobierno decidió mantenerlo en secreto. Hay demasiada tención entre youkai y humanos. Ni me dirán el nombre de la victima hasta que llegue allí."

La vos de Sango se volvió molesta cuando sin duda buscaba algo, y Aome se quedo sola con sus pensamientos otra vez. Cerro sus ojos, y trato de no pensar en Inuyasha. Parecía que tratar de no pensar en él solo sólo le hacía pensar más en él. Abrió sus ojos y poso su mentón en sus rodillas. Quería que no doliese tanto como lo hacía. Cuando le había besado, y él pronuncio el nombre de otra mujer, su corazón se volvió pedazos. Todos sus sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones, todo por lo que había estado esperando, se había desvanecido, y aquello en verdad se sintió como lo peor que le pudo pasar. Sin importar cuanto trataba de convencerse de que no era el fin del mundo, aún se sentía como si lo fuera. Su vida giraba en torno a Inuyasha, y se sentía perdida sin él a su lado. Era como si una pieza de ella estuviese faltando, y lo tenía todo en su pecho, y aquello se mantenía haciéndose grande y más grande, y la vida se hacía más dura con cada día que pasaba. Todo le recordaba de Inuyasha, y sabía que fuera de su casa sería lo mismo. Se sentía más segura en casa, pero sin duda no podía estar allí el resto de su vida. Tenía 23 años y tenía toda una vida por delante. No importaba si tenía ganas de gritar, y que contuviese las lagrimas antes de ir a dormir. No importaba si tenía que pretender estar bien ante su familia y amigos, y que sonriese porque si no, ellos sabrían que nada estaba bien. No deseaba sus miradas llenas de lastima, y no deseaba que le preguntasen si estaba bien porque no lo estaba, y ella odiaba mentir. No deseaba que se preocupasen por ella.

'Eventualmente' ella pensó 'Todo mejorara. Solo tengo que esperar. Estoy segura de que un día, despertare y el dolor se habrá ido.'

"¿Puedes responder el teléfono por favor?"

Aome regreso a la realidad. "Si, claro."

"¿Hola?"

"¿Es esta la casa de Aome Higurashi?"

"Así es…"

"¿Puedo hablar con ella?"

"Con ella habla."

"Oh, Señorita Higurashi, estamos llamándola desde el hospital…"

Aome se paralizo.

No, no, no, no otra ves.

"¿Señorita Higurashi? ¿Esta allí?"

Pero Aome había dejado caer el teléfono y estaba ya a medio camino hacia la puerta.

"Aome, ¿donde vas?"

Y Aome ignoro a Sango e ignoro a sus vecinos cuando se cruzo con ellos. Ella ignoro el carro que casi al golpea y tomo un taxi.

"Al Hospital de Tokyo." Ella le dijo al conductor, y rogo que no fuese lo que pensaba.


	3. Anillos de Diamantes

Titulo Original: Twisted Hearts.

Titulo Traducido: Corazones Atormentados.

Autor: Eternal fire1.

Traductor: Alberyck.

**Corazones Atormentados**

**_Capitulo 03: Anillos de Diamantes_**

Aome le lanzo algunos billetes al taxista y prácticamente voló fuera del taxi. Ni se molesto en cerrar la puerta del carro. Su mente no estaba allí. Cientos de pensamientos de lo que podía estar mal estaban pasando por su cabeza, y estaba rogando que no fuese lo que creía.

Pero ya sabía que sus plegarias no serían escuchadas.

------------

"¿Su hermano?" Sesshomaru preguntó algo curioso, aunque su cara y vos estaban en blanco.

Miroku dudo por algunos minutos. En verdad que no era de su incumbencia, pero…

------------

"¿Dónde esta él?" ella le grito a la recepcionista, y fue recibida con una fría mirada.

"Señorita, tiene que calmarse y decirme a quien esta buscando."

"No me diga que me calme" grito otra ves, y entonces, más calmadamente "solo dígame donde esta él."

"Dígame a quien esta buscando."

-------------

"Bueno…" Miroku empezó, y repentinamente se pregunto si la idea era tan grandiosa como había creído hace unos momentos. "Su hermano esta en una muy delicada posición. El esta…"

-------------

"Souta, Souta Higurashi. Tiene doce años. El hospital me llamo."

"¿Le dijeron el por que esta aquí?"

Aome mordió su labio inferior. "No, Yo… no escuche esa parte."

---------------

"Ya veo." Dijo Sesshomaru y sus ojos, por un Segundo, parecieron cambiar para volverse más intensos, pero Miroku no pudo estar seguro. Aquello había pasado muy brevemente, y ahora los ojos de Sesshomaru eran tan fríos como antes.

Miroku pensó que había sido su imaginación.

--------------

'Por favor, por favor, por favor, hare lo que sea, solo, por favor, por favor…'

Esta escena era tan familiar a lo que había pasado hace dos años. La angustia en su pecho era la misma, y las nauseas que estaba empezando a sentir eran las mismas también. Su garganta estaba seca, justo como la última ves, y sus oraciones hacia cualquier deidad que estuvieran arriba eran las mismas.

El silencio de estas deidades era la misma también.

----------------

"¿Le pedirás que se case contigo?" Miroku pregunto, y Sesshomaru pensó en ello por un par de minutos.

"Necesito una novia…" dijo finalmente, y sus fríos ojos miraron intensamente a Miroku. De no haber estado Miroku acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de Inuyasha, lo más seguro es que no habría sido capaz de soportar aquella mirada.

----------------

"¿Tiene alguna relación con el paciente?" La recepcionista pregunto en una muy irritada vos.

"Si, lo estoy." Aome consiguió decir.

"¿Cuál es su parentesco?"

"Soy su hermana."

"¿Tiene alguna identificación? No puedo darle información sin estar segura."

Aome deseaba tanto golpear a la mujer frente a ella. "olvide mi monedero." Ella dijo en ves de eso.

"Entonces me temo que no puedo hacer nada."

Aome pensó que este podría ser el momento correcto para infligir dolor en aquella mujer.

------------

"¿Entonces lo hará?"

"No me gusta que me apuren en mis decisiones."

"Yo… por supuesto que no. Tómese su tiempo." Miroku se reclino en su silla. Quizás esto podría tomar más que unos pocos minutos…

-------------

"Aome, gracias a dios que estas aquí."

Aome volteo para mirar a su madre. Una mirada a su rostro y ella supo que todo estaba tan mal como lo había imaginado. Aún…

"Mama, por favor, dime que no es lo que pienso…"

El rostro de su madre decayó, y lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

"Esta de vuelta, y con más intensidad que la última ves."

Las últimas esperanzas de Aome se derrumbaron.

---------------

"Le diré que se case conmigo." Sesshomaru dijo después de lo que parecieron horas. Miroku se puso de pies rápido y ofreció su mano.

"No lo lamentara." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sera tu culpa si lo hago."

Miroku trago saliva, pero su mano no tembló, y apretó la mano de Sesshomaru como si hubiese firmado un muy importante contrato.

"¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?"

"Le daré su dirección."

---------------

"El esta muy delicado, estamos haciéndole algunos exámenes así podamos ver que esta mal esta ves, pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido resultados."

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por él?"

La Sra. Higurashi miro al doctor con suplicantes ojos, pero el rostro del doctor era tan serio como lo había sido los últimos treinta minutos.

"No podemos darle alguna medicina o tratamiento por ahora. Estos podrían hacer todo peor. Después que sepamos exactamente cuan mal sea su condición procederemos a darle el tratamiento requerido, aunque me temo que sus opciones pueden ser limitadas. La última ves su cuerpo casi no lo logra. Esta ves su cuerpo es mucho más débil."

La madre de Aome tomo esto como una pista para entrar en pánico. "¿Qué esta diciendo? ¿No va a hacer algo por él? Tiene que hacerlo. Es su trabajo, yo…"

Aome puso su mano en el hombro de su madre. "¿Cuáles son sus opciones?"

"Eso depende de los resultados que obtengamos. Estos deberían estar listos en unas horas. Después de eso, decidiremos."

"¿Qué cree que pasara?"

El doctor miro entre Aome y su madre, y decidió que Aome era, en ese momento, la persona más indicada para hablar.

"Creo que los resultados nos dirán lo que ya sabemos. No hay más que podamos hacer por el aquí en Japon. No tenemos lo que Souta necesita."

Aome se esforzó para no desmallarse o entrar en un ataque de pánico o algo que hiciese la situación más difícil.

"¿Entonces?"

"Tenemos dos opciones, dependiendo de los resultados. Podemos o trasladarle a otro país que tenga lo que necesita, o traemos un doctor de allí y todo el equipo requerido, dependiendo del estado de Souta."

Y Aome sintió como si le mundo se hubiese terminado.

"Si… si tuviésemos el dinero para hacer algo de esto, ¿Souta se salvaría?"

"No puedo prometerle que se salvara, pero otros países han hecho remarcables avances en el problemas del corazón que su hermano padece. Sus posibilidades de sobrevivir serían muchas."

"Gracias, doctor. ¿Podemos verle ahora?"

"Sí, por supuesto. Síganme."

Cuando se encaminaron hacía la habitación de Souta, Aome se mantuvo insultando a lo que sea que se le cruzase en su mente. Era su modo de luchar contra la desesperación porque no había modo, ninguno, de que pudiesen tener el dinero que necesitaban para salvar a su hermano, y Aome deseaba reírse de la ironía. Lo único que pudiese salvarla era si alguien decidía donar una fortuna a su familia, o si se casase con un millonario. Y desde que Inuyasha termino con ella, y él era el único hombre millonario que conocía, su hermano estaba perdido.

Aome se sintió morir.

--------------

Inuyasha caminaba al lado de Kykio, sus manos entrelazadas, y podía decir con seguridad que nunca se había sentido mejor que ahora. Estaban caminando en el parque, rodeados por rojinaranjos arboles sin hojas. Había un lago artificial en medio del parque, y el trinar de las aves se podía escuchar en todos lados. Hacía un poco de frío y Kykio se recostó más cerca a él, tratando de calentarse. Ella apretó más firme la mano de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sabía que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

No podía imaginar el dejarla ir. No deseaba despertar en las mañanas y no tenerla a su lado. Sabía que no sría capaz de ir a dormir si ella no estaba ahí con él. Deseaba saber todo sobre ella. Todas sus fallas y perfecciones. La deseaba para ser de él y él de ella.

Y así, decidió que casarse con ella.

No que no hubiese pensado sobre eso antes. Tenía que casarse con alguien, ¿y quien mejor que ella? Ella era hermosa, talentosa, agraciada y amable. Ella sería buena para él, y lo más importante, la amaba. Había planeado esperar antes de preguntarle. Deseaba conocerla, pero las cosas se habían complicado, y ahora no tenía tiempo para sus tempranos planes. No que le importara. Inuyasha prefería apurar las cosas.

"Kykio…" Dijo él, cuando se detuvo y trajo a Kykio más cerca al lago. El sol se estaba poniendo, e Inuyasha sonrió. Parecía que la naturaleza estaba de acuerdo con él en su decisión de casarse con ella. No podía haber escogido un mejor día para decírselo.

"¿Qué sucede mi amor?"

Una mano de Inuyasha fue hacía su bolsillo, donde tenía el anillo que había comprado para Aome. Una pequeña parte de él se recrimino. Había comprado el anillo para Aome porque seriamente había pensado que deseaba casarse con ella. Ella había sido una buena compañía, e Inuyasha había estado satisfecho con ella.

Hasta que Kykio apareció.

Presiono la cajita más duro en su mano. No era el tiempo para pensar en Aome.

"He tenido un maravilloso tiempo desde que te conocí." Inuyasha empezó nerviosamente. "Nunca me he sentido más feliz de lo que estoy ahora, y ciertamente no deseo que esto termine."

"Ni yo." Kykio dijo, aunque él apenas la escucho. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

"Kykio, antes de conocerte, mi vida estaba bien, pero no era nada espectacular. Desde que te conocí, cada día se vuelve mejor, y yo, solo quería pedirte…"

Las palabras nunca habían sido el punto fuerte de Inuyasha. Era un hombre de acción, y muy orgullosamente lo probó justo entonces.

Tomo la mano de Kykio y la jalo hacia él, deteniéndose a centímetros antes de que sus labios clamaran los de ella.

"Te amo." Dijo él, y entonces sus labios tomaron los de ella. Kykio pareció desconcertada por un momento, pero entonces sus manos fueron hacía el cuello de Inuyasha justo cuando los de él fueron a la cintura de Kykio. La beso fervientemente, hasta que su respiración fue errante, y ambos estaban faltos de oxigeno.

"Cásate conmigo." El dijo, y Kykio sonrió.

"Estaba preguntándome cuando lo preguntarías."

Inuyasha sonrió y deslizo el anillo en el dedo de Kykio.

----------------

"¿Estás seguro que le pidió casarse con él?"

"Completamente mi señor. Lo observe con mis propios ojos. Se lo propuso en el algo esta tarde."

"¿Por cuánto ha estado viéndola?"

"El la conoció en Paris, señor, hace tres meses y medio."

"¿Estaba viendo a Aome Higurashi en ese entonces?"

"Sí señor."

"¿Por cuánto ha estado saliendo con Higurashi?"

"Mas de un año, señor."

"Ya veo."

"…"

"Puedes irte Jaken, tu nerviosismo me molesta."

"Señor, lo siento mucho. No sucederá otra ves. Yo…"

"Ve."

"Sí señor."

"Deberías ir a verla ahora." Miroku dijo después de que Jaken saliese.

"La veré cuando considere prudente."

"Por supuesto."

Miroku contuvo su sonrisa. Su plan estaba funcionando bien, y pronto, Aome podría estar comprometida con Sesshomaru.

---------------

Aquí es donde ella vive.

No había tocado, pero sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Podía oler desde allí que ella no estaba dentro. Nadie lo estaba. La casa estaba vacía, y él aún tenía tiempo de cambiar de parecer.

El problema era, que él nunca cambiaba de parecer.

Nunca se equivocaba, y además, nunca tenía una razón para cambiar de parecer. No había nada, absolutamente nada que pudiese hacer ese cambio ahora.

Sesshomaru no estaba equivocado.

Había hecho la mejor elección dad la situación. Se casaría con la mujer humana porque no tenía intenciones de darle a su bueno para nada hermano lo que le pertenecía. Además, el idiota estaba ya comprometido, y eso dejaba a Sesshomaru detrás de él.

A él no le gustaba estar detrás de alguien, especialmente no detrás de un ser inferior tal como un hanyou. El se casaría con la ex de Inuyasha, y disfrutaría ver los celos en sus ojos. Sin importar cuales fueran los sentimientos de Inuyasha hacía la nueva humana, Sesshomaru sabía que él tenía que sentir aún algo por Higurashi. Inuyasha era un tonto por dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Seguramente esto tiraría algo dentro de él al ver a su hermano mayor casarse con la mujer que solía estar con él. Ah, sí, eso seguramente enfurecería a Inuyasha y lo disfrutaría mucho.

Eso tenía que ser la única buena parte de esta situación.

Aún no podía creer que su padre estuviese haciéndole casarse con un ser inferior.

Una humana.

¿En que estaba pensando su padre?

Debía de haber estado delirando. Esa era la única explicación. Era eso, o su padre en verdad le odiaba. Su padre sabía cuanto despreciaba a los humanos. ¿Por qué entonces, debería casarse con una?

Puro odio. Eso era.

Sesshomaru miro a la puerta. No solo fue forzado a casarse a una humana. El estaba también forzado a esperar por ella. Miro a sus garras. Si no había nadie allí para abrirle la puerta, entonces solo tendría que hacerlo por si mismo.

Después de todo, él era un youkai, y se rehusaba a esperar por alguien en un corredor.

Se pregunto si debería quizás aceptar que estaba equivocado e irse. Podía comenzar un negocio propio y…

¿Y dejarle todo al hanyou?

Absolutamente no.

Prefería casarse con la humana.

En verdad parecía que su padre le odiaba.

----------------

"¿Todo debe de salir mal hoy?" Aome grito hacia el techo cuando se arrodillo para recoger sus llaves.

Era obvio, claro esta. Alguien de allí arriba la odiaba porque obviamente el rompimiento con Inuyasha no había sido suficiente. Oh, no, eso había sido solo el inicio. Los malditos tontos no contentos con solo hacer que Inuyasha se enamorase de alguien más también decidieron enfermar a Souta otra ves. Habían puesto mal humoradas enfermeras en el hospital que no la dejaban pasar, y la hicieron perder el auto bus. Ahora, no la dejaban entrar en su casa. Se le habían caído las llaves dos veces.

Cogió sus llaves, se puso de pie, y finalmente abrió la puerta.

Ella no noto al youkai de cabellos blancos sentado en su sofá a la primera.

Aome fue directamente a la cocina.

"Donde demonios esta ese maldito vino?"

Tenía toda la intención de beber la botella entera. Bien, quizás no toda la botella, pero definitivamente gran parte de ella.

Necesitaba calmar sus nervios o entumecerlos.

Definitivamente entumecerlos.

"¿No iras a beber todo eso, verdad?"

Y entonces ella volteo, y sus ojos se posaron sobre algo que definitivamente no pertenecía a este lugar.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Su grito fue bastante alto, y él se tenso con semejante ruido.

"¡Cállate!" el le grito, y entonces Aome decidió que había tenido suficiente.

"¿Callarme? ¿Quieres que me calle? Tu eres el que esta en mi casa. Tu deberías ser el que se callase."

El se puso de pie y camino hasta ella. Aome dio un paso hacia atrás, ahora dándose cuenta de que no le conocía, y él probablemente era un ladrón, un ladrón de aspecto muy peligroso. Quizás no debió de haberle gritado.

Aome sintió la estufa tras ella, y sintió que el extraño era un youkai.

Mierda. Este era un muy poderoso youkai al que había molestado.

El se detuvo. Aome trato de recordar como respirar.

"Soy una miko (sacerdotisa), y puedo purificarte."

El dio un paso más hacía ella.

"En verdad, puedo…"

El tomo los dos brazos de ella con las suyas.

"Eso no podría ser bueno para una relación humano-youkai."

"Yo…"

"Y si tuvieses alguna posibilidad de purificarme, miko, podrías haberlo hecho ya."

"Quítame las manos."

Ella levanto su cabeza y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él.

Dorados, tenía ojos dorados, justo como…

Su cuerpo decidió que había sido suficiente exitación por un día, y Aome se desmallo en los brazos de aquel extraño con familiares ojos.

Lo último que pensó fue en Inuyasha.

----------------

Algo de tiempo después, Aome estaba encarando a un muy terrorífico demonio. Estaba sentada en una silla mientras que él elegantemente reposaba en su sillón. Ella tomo un profundo respiro.

"Así, um, ¿eres el hermano de Inuyasha?"

"Medio hermano."

"Oh."

Aome no pudo resistir la inconfortable charla más tiempo. Habían pasado muchas cosas, y lo único que deseaba era ir a dormir, esconderse bajo sus sabanas, y nunca enfrentar al mundo otra ves.

"Mira, um, Sessho…" Mierda, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Aome maldijo a Inuyasha. ¿Por qué no podía el tonto hablar de su hermano sin ponerle apodos?

"Sesshomaru."

"¿Discúlpame?"

Sesshomaru suprimió la urgencia de entornar la mirada y darle un golpe en la cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Sesshomaru."

Y otra ves, Aome se encontró sin palabra alguna.

El reloj sonaba, y con cada minuto pasante, ella se sentía más incomoda.

Sesshomaru no deseaba casarse con ella. Era linda para una humana, y ella olia mejor que la mayoría de los youk… humanos. Aún, podía decir que ella era torpe como pocos, y ella lo irritaría sin fin, y no había modo en que su matrimonio fuese algo bueno.

Aome, por otro lado, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ella simplemente deseaba sacarlo de su apartamento, y lejos, muy lejos de su vida. No deseaba tener nada que ver con la familia de Inuyasha, y el youkai frente a ella le recordaba mucho de él. Parecía irónico, en verdad, porque ellos eran oh tan diferentes. Lo único que los hacia lucir parecidos era su cabello blanco y sus dorados ojos, pero Aome no recordaba que los ojos de Inuyasha fuesen así de fríos.

Sesshomaru no deseaba casarse con ella y aún tener lo que era por derecho suyo.

Aome solo deseaba golpearse la cabeza, tener amnesia, y empezar de cero.

Ninguno de ellos podría ser tan afortunado.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" Aome repentinamente pregunto, sus azules ojos mirando dentro de los de él.

Sesshomaru fijo su mirada en ella. Aome se molesto. No hubo chispas o fuegos artificiales cuando se miraron. Solo hubo disgusto.

"Basta de mirarme de esa forma. No tienes derecho. Esta es mi casa, y demando que te vallas."

"Te mirare del modo que se me de la gana, y no me des ordenes."

"Hare lo que sea que me plazca mientras este en _mi_ casa."

"¿Sabes a quien le estas hablando?"

"¡No me importa! Solo quiero que te vallas."

"Desafortunadamente para ti, eso no pasara."

"¿Y por que exactamente eso no pasara?"

Sesshomaru tomo dos pasos hacía ella, y Aome estaba repentinamente atrapada. Ella lo miro fijamente, rehusándose a mostrar su temor aún cuando sabía que él podía olerlo. Sesshomaru estaba contento de que finalmente la había hecho temerle. Nadie le retaba. Nadie tenía derecho a gritarle a él. El era Sesshomaru, y el sería respetado y temido.

La cogió por los brazos, y apretó duramente. Aome resistió la urgencia de gritar. Sesshomaru camino hacia el sillón, jalando a Aome junto con él, y la lanzo hacía el sillón. Puso ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Aome, dejándola mirar sus garras.

"Me escucharas."

Aome miro a sus garras y se enfureció. Ella no tenía que soportar algo de esto. No sería sometida por alguien. No repetiría su error con Inuyasha.

"No tengo que hacer algo que no deseo hacer." Ella grito en su cara, y Sesshomaru se pregunto si debería matarla a ella o a Miroku.

"Lo harás."

Las garras de Sesshomaru se cerraron un poco más, y Aome decidió que este no era el momento de morir. Tenía que calmarse. Ella no respondió, pero también, no dijo algo más.

"Inuyasha esta comprometido con otra mujer."

La respiración de Aome se contuvo en su garganta, y algo en ella despertó.

"Estas mintiendo."

"No lo estoy."

"¿Por qué… por que él lo haría?"

"Ambos tenemos que casarnos antes del fin de mes, o perderemos nuestra herencia."

"¿Qué? Pero…"

"Mi padre murió la semana pasada. Su única voluntad fue que ambos nos casáramos."

"Yo…" Y Aome contuvo las palabras de salir de su boca. Ella sabía que 'Lo siento' podría nunca ser suficiente. "Ya veo." Dijo en lugar de lo otro.

En su mente, ella solo pensaba que Inuyasha podría haberse casado con ella. Ella hubiese dicho sí, podrían haber comprado una hermosa casa, tener esplendidos hijos y vivir por siempre felices.

Pero Inuyasha había escogido a otra. Aome fue hecha a un lado. Kykio, un nombre que había llegado a disgustarle, se había llevado el corazón de Inuyasha. Deseaba poder creer que Inuyasha estaba casándose con ella por la voluntad de su padre. Pero sabía que era porque amaba a Kykio, y no a ella, nunca a ella. Y ahora…

Y ahora…

"¿Por qué esta aquí?"

Sesshomaru saco una pequeña cajita de su traje. La abrió, y Aome se sobresalto.

Esto. No. Puede. Estar. Pasando.

"Cásate conmigo."

Aome no podía creer que esto estaba pasándole a ella.

"Yo… yo no te amo."

Si Sesshomaru pudiese reírse, lo habría hecho. "Estúpida miko." El dijo. "Esto no es sobre amor. Es puramente negocios."

"¿Discúlpame? Matrimonio no es un negocio. Es una cosa que las personas hacen por amor. Yo no te conozco, y definitivamente no te amo. Lo que es más, me desagrada lo poco que se de ti, así que no, no me casare contigo."

Sesshomaru casi sonrió.

"Tienes que casarte conmigo."

"¿Qué?"

"Tu hermano esta en el hospital, y tu familia no tiene el dinero para salvarlo. Yo lo tengo. Hagamos un trato. Te casas conmigo, y yo are todo en mi poder para salvarle. Todos ganan."

"Yo…" Pero la voluntad de Aome dudo. Todo lo que él había dicho era verdad. Ella no podía salvar a su hermano, pero el podía… eso iba contra todos sus principios. Un matrimonio por dinero estaba mal. Todo estaba retorcido.

"Puedo pedirle a Inuyasha que me preste el dinero."

"Pero no lo aras. Porque eres orgullosa."

Aome miro a Sesshomaru otra ves. El aún tenía la cajita en su mano, sosteniéndola frente a ella.

Inuyasha la había dejado. Su madre estaba quebrándose. Su hermano estaba muriendo. Ella estaba volviéndose loca.

"No deseo hacerlo." Ella dijo, pero Sesshomaru estaba ya poniendo el anillo en su dedo.

Aome no dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran.


	4. Abismo Negro

Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ya que estos me dan ánimos para seguir con la traducción.

En cuanto a la continuación tratare en lo posible de que sea una ves por semana, aunque no podría precisar el día.

Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo, y nos leemos pronto.

Titulo Original: Twisted Hearts.

Titulo Traducido: Corazones Atormentados.

Autor: Eternal fire1.

Traductor: Alberyck.

**Corazones atormentados**

**Capitulo 04: Abismo Negro**

No era así de malo.

Sesshomaru, aunque un complete extraño, no podía ser tan malo. Parecía frío, arrogante, rudo y peligroso, pero no podía ser así de horrible. El había sido arrogante, la había empujado, ordenado y amenazado con sus garras. Aún, Aome estaba segura de que tenía que haber algunas buenas cosas en él. Después de todo, le había asegurado que trataría de salvar a su hermano. Aquello había sido parte del trato, pero…

Tenía algo bueno en él. Tenía que tenerlo. A ella no le importaba lo que otros decían.

Aome no sabía lo que Sango, Miroku o su madre podrían decir. Seguramente no podría bueno, exepto por Miroku. Estaba segura de que él lo encontraría delirante. No sabía como Inuyasha podría reaccionar, aunque estaba segura de que no intentaría detenerla. Tenía a Kykio ahora. En cuanto a su hermano, ella podría simplemente pretender ignorar sus preguntas.

Ella realmente no estaba decepcionada.

¿Por qué tendría? Iba a casarse con uno de los más ricos y poderosos youkai en el mundo. Y aunque él parecía… frío, era bastante buen mozo. Una buena pesca, por así decirlo. Y él la ayudaría a salvar a su hermano. Su madre dejaría de preocuparse, y todo saldría bien al final.

El amor no era realmente así de importante.

Dos días después de que aceptara a Sesshomaru, decidió que el amor era una estupidez. Había amado, aún amaba, a Inuyasha, y eso la había llevado a ningún lado. Había confiado en el amor, esperando que fuese dulce y derrotara todo. Pero en ves eso se había reído de ella y le había dado la espalda, así ¿Por qué debería importarle el amor? En verdad deseaba creer que no importaba si no amaba a Sesshomaru.

Dios, como deseaba creerlo.

Sabía que era una mentira.

Todo era una mentira.

¿Por qué demonios acepto casarse con él?

Ella solo podría pensar en Inuyasha cuando le mirase. Su corazón buscaría similitudes entre ambos hermanos. Demonios, incluso su cabeza intentaría imaginar que era Inuyasha quien estaba frente a ella. Eso nunca funcionaría. Sesshomaru y ella no tenían futuro juntos. Todo terminaría en lagrimas y dolor y más lagrimas.

Pero no tenía opción. Ya le había dado su palabra, y su hermano necesitaba esto. El necesitaba el dinero para sobrevivir, y Aome podría ser condenada si le dejaba morir.

Ella esperaba que un día despertase y su pecho dejase de doler tanto.

"¡Estoy yendo!" Aome grito por tercera ves cuando cuándo algún idiota insistió en tocar a su puerta. "Estúpido bastardo, ¿nadie conoce la paciencia?" Abrió la puerta y se congelo en aquel lugar.

"Hola."

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" la vos de Aome era rasposa.

"Yo… vine para explicarlo."

Aome mordió su labio inferior. Miro al piso y suavemente deseo que se fuera lejos y la dejara sola. "No hay nada para explicar, Inuyasha."

Ella no esperaba verlo aquí. Había fantaseado con el pensamiento de simplemente olvidar todo sobre él. Casi lo había logrado, por un momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que eso nunca pasaría.

"Por favor Aome…"

El puso su mano bajo el mentón de ella y lo levanto. Aome tembló al contacto. Tenía miedo de mirarle. Aún, sus azules ojos encontraron los dorados de él, y supo que estaba perdida.

"Pasa."

El entro en su apartamento, y se sentó en el sillón. Aome se reclino en la pared.

_Y allí hubo silencio…_

"¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella?"

Inuyasha sonrío a pesar de no quererlo hacer. Su amor por Kykio había surgido repentinamente, inesperadamente, pero tan fuerte como nada que hubiese sentido antes.

_Entonces la vi, en medio de una rivera de gente…_

Le había dado una mirada a Kykio y olvido todo sobre Aome. No podía explicar el modo en que se había sentido. No sabía como hacerla entender.

"Pensé que eras tu. Ella estaba de espaldas a mi, y su cabello era como el tuyo. La llame por tu nombre, y ella volteo…"

_Supe que nunca sería capas de dejarla ir…_

"… ella no se molesto conmigo. Simplemente sonrío, y le pedí una cita. Yo… Aome, yo nunca quise herirte, pero…"

_Pero en ves te deje ir a ti._

"La ame desde el principio. No hubo palabras entre nosotros, y sabía que no podía irme sin ella. Ella se volvió todo para mi tan rápido, y no estaba asustado. Acogí aquello, y ahora, no creo…"

"Te casaras con ella." Aome le interrumpió porque pensaba que no soportaría seguirle escuchando.

"En dos semanas."

"¿Sabe por que estas casándote con ella tan rápido?"

Tomo un momento para Inuyasha entender lo que Aome pretendía decir.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Aome sonrío. "Sesshomaru me lo dijo."

La mirada en el rostro de Inuyasha la hubiesen hecho reír bajo otras circunstancias.

"¿El estuvo aquí?"

"Vino a… hacerme una muy sorprendente propuesta."

"¿Te hirió? Si lo hiso…"

Pero Aome escogió ese momento para levantar su mano, y su anillo de diamante brillo en la luz.

"Me propuso matrimonio."

Ella juro que el mundo se detuvo en ese momento.

"¿Qué?"

Inuyasha esta comenzando a enrojecer.

"Y dije que sí."

Ahora él lucia purpura.

"¿Qué?" El grito. Aome se mantuvo en calma, como si estuviese comentando sobre el clima.

"Me dijo porque estaba casándose conmigo, y acepte."

Inuyasha finalmente logro que su lengua trabajase otra ves. "Pero… no lo amas. Tu me amas. Nunca dejaras de amarme."

Aome sintió ganas de matarlo. No tenia derecho, ningún derecho, para decirle eso.

"Bastardo egoísta, ¿crees que no puedo amar a otro? Tu lo hiciste ¿Por qué no podría yo?"

"Porque me amas. Puedo verlo en la forma en que me miras, y el modo en que tus ojos se humedecen. ¿Por qué demonios te casarías con mi hermano?"

El la cogió de los hombros por la furia que sentía, y Aome sintió dolor cuando sus garras se incrustaron en su piel. Ella quedo en shock e Inuysasha regreso a sus sentidos.

"Yo… no pretendía…"

Aome cogió su brazo. Estaba levemente sangrando.

"Tengo mis propias razones para casarme con él, Inuyasha, y dejo de ser tu asunto en el momento en que escogiste a Kykio por sobre mi."

Inuyasha se avergonzó y se movió hacia ella, pero Aome retrocedió. Inuyasha tenía una mirada herida en el rostro, pero Aome pensó que lo merecía. Al menos él sintió un poco de lo que ella a estado sintiendo por lo que parecía una eternidad.

"Aome, por favor, yo te amo…"

Aome se dio la vuelta. No deseaba escucharle más. Dolía demasiado. Sabía que era un error preguntar, pero…

"¿En verdad aún me amas o son solo palabras?"

Ella deseaba saber. Necesitaba saber si todo era una mentira. Tenía que sostenerse de algo, a cualquier débil esperanza, al conocimiento de que una ves fue amada tanto como ella ahbía amado.

Inuyasha no la miro. Aome sintió que su respiración se detuvo.

"Te amo, pero…" y entonces la verdad llego, golpeándola como una ola, dejándola sola y desecha por dentro. "Nunca te ame tanto como amo a Kykio."

Aome solo tubo tiempo de empujar a Inuyasha fuera de su habitación antes de colapsar en el piso.

----------------------

Aome no podía creérselo. ¿Por qué, por que su día no mejoraba? ¿Por qué tenía que empeorar? ¿No fue el hablar con Inuyasha suficiente castigo?

Ella pensó que su vida estaba lentamente cayéndose en pedazos. Oh, definitivamente no era suficiente enterarse que Inuyasha estaba por casarse con otra mujer. El también le había dicho que nunca la había amado y Aome no sabía que hacer con ese dolor. Así que escogió ignorarlo por ahora. Tenía que lidiar con otras cosas.

Sin importar lo que hubiese hecho, pensó, Aome estaba segura que no merecía esto. Y miro al youkai frente a ella.

No solo estaba casándose con un completo tonto. El completo tonto ni aún tenía la cortesía de presentarse. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era, un Lord o algo así? Seguro, tenía dinero, pero eso no significaba que la podía hacer a un lado. Ella era una humana, y demandaba algo de respeto, y deseaba al menos conocerlo un poco. Ahora se preguntaba si aún deseaba conocerle. Quizás sería mejor si no lo hacía.

"¿Así que él no esta viniendo?"

"No, yo… él tenía algunos negocios que atender."

"¿Y que demonios soy yo?"

"¿Un negocio menos importante?"

Aome sintió ganas de golpear al ya temeroso youkai. Sus poderes de miko estaban inflamándose, y algunos youkais voltearon a mirarla. Trato muy duro de controlarse.

"¿Quien eres de todas formas?"

A esto, el youkai pareció resplandecer.

"Soy Yaken, el leal asistente de Lord Sesshomaru."

"¿Lord?"

"El es tan poderoso y grandioso como un Lord."

Aome miro fijamente al verde youkai. ¿Había escuchado bien? Con razón Sesshomaru era tan arrogante. ¿Quién no lo sería con empleados como estos?

"Así…"

Ahora, Aome no sabía que decir. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer? Había acordado una reunión con Sesshomaru hoy para hablar sobre los preparativos de la boda, pero… ¿ella esperaba que Sesshomaru no esperase que ella hablase con su asistente, cierto?

"Bueno, entonces…" ella dijo, cuando saco algo de dinero de su monedero. "Imagino que debo irme. Acordare otra reunión con Sesshomaru cuando ambos tengamos tiempo." Ella puso el dinero en la mesa, se puso de pie, y fue detenida.

"El Mr. Sesshomaru deseaba que yo discutiese algunos asuntos concernientes ala boda contigo, así que sería de tu mejor interés el quedarte."

No había absolutamente nada en ese momento que hubiese molestado a Aome más que eso.

"Bueno, dile a tu mal nacido Sesshomaru que no discutiré mi matrimonio contigo o alguien que no sea él." Y después de hacer a Yaken temblar tomo su dinero de la mesa, y se levanto. "Y dile que él puede pagar por mi café." Aome salió a toda prisa del lugar.

-------------------

Sesshomaru se levanto de su asiento, puso sus manos tras su espalda, y miro por la ventana.

"Así que no tienes idea del por que el avión de mi padre se estrello."

"Me temo que no, pero estamos trabajando en ello. Tengo a mis mejores hombres y a la hija del embajador allí. Yo mismo iré tan pronto como pueda."

Sesshomaru volteo su cabeza levemente para mirar al lobo youkai.

"Trabaja tan rápido como puedas. Quiero este problema resuelto. Quiero saber si en verdad fue un accidente."

"Estamos haciendo lo que podemos."

"Iré allí yo mismo tan pronto como pueda después de que me case."

"Bien, como sea, no necesitas ser tan arrogante."

Sesshomaru volteo para mirar al youkai, pero Kouga simplemente sonrío. Algunas veces, Sesshomaru se preguntaba si sería mejor deshacerse de él. Pero también, él era el único youkai que se atrevía a desafiarlo. Al menos, eso lo hacía interesante.

"Si fuese un asesinato, ¿crees que al asesino estaba solo tras mi padre o toda mi familia?" le pregunto, y el youkai sonrío.

"Como si te importara tu familia."

Era una fría sentencia, y de haber venido de alguien más, aquello habría terminado mal. Muy mal. Sesshomaru no apreciaba tener su nombre ensuciado en tal modo. El hecho de que eso no fuese una mentira no cambiaba nada. Aún, él respetaba a este youkai, y era muy difícil encontrar a alguien de su respeto.

"Eres muy afortunado de que te respete y de que te conozca por la mayor parte de mi vida. Si no, te haría arrestar o matar."

"¿Por una pequeña sentencia? Y tu no me puedes arrestar. Soy el Jefe de Policía, ¿recuerdas?"

Sesshomaru hiso un ademan con su mano. Ahora no era el momento para hablar sobre su fría personalidad e indiferencia hacia el resto del mundo. Y también no era el momento para hablar sobre lo que el lobo youkai era.

"Inuyasha y yo estaremos encargándonos de las compañías. Quiero que investigues todo sobre la prometida de Inuyasha. Ve donde Jaken para que te de su apellido."

"¿Y tu prometida?"

"Lo investigare yo mismo."

Kouga dejo salir una risa. "Nunca pensé que encontrarías a una mujer humana digna de tu tiempo."

"Tengo que casarme con ella o perder todo."

El rostro de Kouga se endureció un poco. "No seas tan duro con la desafortunada dama. Debe de haber estado desesperada si acepto casarse contigo."

Como si una señal, Sesshomaru escucho algo fuera de la puerta.

"¡No estoy _pidiendo_ verle. Estoy _demandando_ verle, y el me vera!"

Kouga volteo para mirar la puerta.

"¿Tu prometida?" Pregunto con una divertida expresión en su rostro.

Sesshomaru sintió ganas de nunca abrir la puerta. "Me temo que sí. Tendrás que irte."

Kouga se encogió de hombros. "Bien para mi." Volteo para salir, pero Sesshomaru le detuvo.

"La otra puerta, no quiero que te vea aquí."

"¿Por que?"

"No hay necesidad."

"Sesshomaru, se que me escuchas. Hablaras conmigo ahora."

Kouga sonrio. Me gusta ella. Me recuerda de alguien. Buena suerte con ella." Con eso, se había ido.

Sesshomaru puso su rostro inexpresivo y fue a abrir la puerta.

-----------------

"¿Crees que puedes enviar a alguien más para tratar conmigo? Solo porque necesito que salves a mi hermano no significa que puedas tratarme como basura, y te recuerdo que me necesitas también, y …"

Sesshomaru la quedo mirando. Debía decir que estaba sorprendido que ella pudiese hablar por veinte minutos seguidos sin pausar una ves para respirar. La siguió mirando. No había absolutamente nada especial en ella. No era exuberante o muy inteligente. Ella no parecía muy lucida, y aunque tenía fuertes poderes de miko, podía decir que no estaba entrenada en estos, eran inútiles. Ella realmente no era nada, exepto una gran parlanchina. Solo una mirada y él estaba aburrido, molesto o irritado. La chica era un dolor en el trasero. No había nada en ella que lo atrajese. Aún, estaba casándose con ella. Su padre estaría feliz. Había escogido a la mujer más humana.

"Quieta." Finalmente dijo. Y sonrío cuando ella se quedo callada, y unos segundos después su dolor de cabeza se formo otra ves.

"no puedes decirme que me calle, tu…"

Sesshomaru estaba frente a ella más rápido que un relámpago. Sus garras peligrosamente cerca de ella, y eso fue cuando paso. Los ojos de Aome se agrandaron, y su mano fue hacia su hombro. Los ojos de Sesshomaru siguieron su movimiento.

El olio su esencia.

"¿Quién te hirió?"

Aome miro hacia abajo. "Eso no importa."

"Demando saberlo."

Sesshomaru olio su rabia. "No eres nadie para demandar algo de mi."

Se le ocurrió a Sesshomaru que quizás la miko no sabía quien era él.

"Soy uno de los más ricos youkais en el mundo. Soy tanto peligroso como poderoso, y tu me hablaras con respeto."

También se le ocurrió a Sesshomaru que quizás la chica no era como el resto de los humanos o youkais que había conocido. ¿Quizás ella era una torpe?

"No me importa. No me darás ordenes."

Ella volteo para irse, pero Sesshomaru la cogió por el brazo y demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su error. Ella mordió su labio en dolor, y Sesshomaru recordó su herida.

A él no le importaba.

Herir a otros nunca había sido un problema antes.

Aún, la dejo ir rápidamente.

"dime quien lo hiso."

"No."

Sesshomaru la olio y rabia vino tan pronto como lo olio a él en ella.

"Estuviste con mi medio hermano."

"Eso no te importa Sesshomaru. Yo lidiare con eso."

Sesshomaru no supo por que de pronto estaba tan molesto. Y ya que no podía descargarlo sobre Inuyasha, decidió hacerlo con ella.

"Me acompañaras al matrimonio de Inuyasha la próxima semana."

Los ojos de Aome se agrandaron. "Pero…"

"Esto es esperado de ti como mi prometida, y viene como parte de nuestro acuerdo."

"Tu sabes…"

"No me importa. Iras."

El pudo oler su dolor en el aire, pero no le importo. Le hiso sentir satisfecho. Cuando ella salió de la oficina a paso apurado, casi sonrío.

Le mostraría a no meterse con él.

Fue diez minutos después de que se hubiese ido que él se dio cuenta de que ella le había peleado hasta el final.

Ningún humano había echo eso antes. Nadie se había atrevido.

También se dio cuenta de que se había sobre exaltado porque ella había sido herida. En verdad no le importaba, ¿así que por que se había puesto tan molesto? ¿Y por que demonios le importaba si ella veía a su medio hermano? ¿Y por que la dejo usar su nombre?

Sesshomaru no sabía que hacer con esta información.

--------------------

"¿El te pregunto que?"

Sango, con sus ojos agrandados, la miro por un segundo antes de comenzar a pasear por la habitación. Fue desde el sofa hasta la TV y de regreso otra ves. Al final, se detuvo y se sentó al lado de Aome. Tomo su mano en las suyas y dio unas cuantas exalaciones para calmarse.

"¿Qué?"

"El quiere que lo acompañe a la boda de Inuyasha."

Sango la miró con sorpresa. "¿Por qué desearía que hicieses eso? No es como si lo conocieses o algo así."

Aome pensó que era gracioso. Pero no se río. A este punto, solo sería capas de reír histéricamente, y Sango se asustaría.

"El, me pregunto algo más, antes de eso."

"¿Qué podría ser tan importante para repentinamente pedirte que lo acompañases a un evento privado?"

"El…" Aome susurro. "El me pidió matrimonio."

Un seco silencio vino después de eso. Era como si hubiese dicho algo atroz. Aome pensó que era casi verdad.

"¿Qué te pregunto Aome?"

Era como si Sango desease decirle que había escuchado mal. Aome miro hacia su mano entrelazada con la de Sango, y sintió que las lagrimas venir. El diamante estaba escondido de vista, pero Aome podía sentirlo. Ella furiosamente retuvo las lagrimas.

"Me pido que me casase con él."

"¿Y que le respondiste?" Sango pregunto, pero entonces hiso un ademan con la mano, como restándole importancia. "Olvídalo, es obvio que dijiste no."

Aome presiono la mano de Sango. Deseaba asegurarle a Sango que había dicho que no. 'Por supuesto que dije no', podría decirle, y ambas se reirían por lo absurdo de la pregunta.

Sango sabía que no lo amaba, y Aome no se casaría con nadie si no fuera por amor. Además, Aome hace poco que termino con el amor de su vida, Inuyasha, y la herida que esto le causo nunca podría sanar del todo en el corazón de Aome. El siempre estaría allí, como un fantasma que la atormentaría. Al casarse con el hermano de Inuyasha solo la heriría aún más.

Aome realmente deseaba decir no, por supuesto que no se casaría con él. Desafortunadamente, eso era una mentira.

El destino ya había decidido por ella.

La verdad era otra.

Este era el único camino, la única opción de Aome para seguir.

Inuyasha iba a casarse con alguien más. La había hecho a un lado como si no fuera nada, y ahora, iba a presentarse en su matrimonio en los brazos de su hermano.

En verdad muy irónico.

La había hecho enamorarse de él, la había ilusionado con pensamientos de un futuro juntos, y entonces, en un parpadeo, lo había terminado toso. Todo estaba acabado, y Aome había despertado a la realidad.

El había besado los labios de Aome, pero otro nombre salió de su boca. Había aplastado a Aome. Había olvidado que ella lo amaba y la descarto como si no fuese nada. Aome había vivido por él desde que lo conoció. Había cambiado por él, su rutina, y sus ideales por él. Había hecho todo en su poder para ser lo que él deseaba de ella, pero todo había sido en vano. Aquello nunca fue suficiente.

Nada lo había sido, y ahora ella estaba perdida, desesperada y herida.

Quizás, estaba casándose con Sesshomaru para desquitarse de Inuyasha.

Ellos nunca se llevaban bien, y Aome no podía pensar en una mejor venganza. El problema era que casarse con Sesshomaru iba contra todos sus instintos. Sesshomaru era frío, arrogante, creído e incapaz de sentir emociones. A ella no le había gustado para nada desde el principio. La verdad era que le desagradaba mucho. La vida con él terminaría siendo muy solitaria. Al final, Aome terminaría hiriéndose a si misma aún más. Y lo más importante, era que Aome sabía que nunca sería capas de amar al hermano mayor de Inuyasha. Su matrimonio sería infeliz desde el primer día.

"Aome…"

¿Por qué había hecho esa elección entonces? ¿Por qué había aceptado a Sesshomaru?

Bueno, la respuesta era simple.

En sus circunstancias Aome no podía darse el lujo de decirle no a alguien tan rico y poderoso como Sesshomaru.

Su familia necesitaba el dinero.

Su hermano moriría sin este.

Una imagen de su hermano vino a su mente. Souta era pequeño y frágil y tan, débil. Su tiempo se estaba acabando, y él estaba solo en esa fría habitación de hospital…

Sabía que no había elección para ella. No podía arriesgar la vida de Souta.

Aome deseaba tan desesperadamente creer que todo estaría bien. Esperaba cada día por un milagro que salvase a su hermano, pero su paciencia se estaba acabando, y era tan difícil tener fe. Cada día, su hermano se hacía más pálido y débil. Los rostros de los doctores se hacían más serios, y su madre lloraba hasta dormirse cada noche. El dinero de su familia se estaba rápidamente agotando, y si Aome no encontraba la vasija de oro al final del Arco Iris, tendrían que sacar a Souta del hospital. Entonces no habría más medicinas ni tratamiento, y Souta estaría condenado.

Aome no podía dejar que eso pasase.

Quizás, estaba casándose con Sesshomaru para salvar a su hermano.

"Aome, dijiste que no, ¿cierto?"

Y Aome sonrió, y esa fue su más triste sonrisa.

Estaba cansada, cansada de creer en el amor y decepcionarse. Estaba cansada de perder todo lo que era importante para ella, y no necesitaba que su último sueño se aplastase. No sabía a donde ir por apoyo, y su vida se estaba desmoronando. Su corazón había sido roto. Su madre trataba de ser fuerte, pero en verdad no podía. Nada estaba bien. Y no sabía que más hacer.

Estaba tan furiosa consigo misma.

No podía hacer nada para salvar a Souta, y no sabía como darle fuerzas a su madre. Definitivamente no sabía como rearmar las piezas de su roto corazón otra ves, y por sobre todo, sobre todo lo demás, estaba furiosa consigo misma por aún creer.

Era una jodida inútil creedora.

Aún creía que su hermano milagrosamente recuperaría su salud. Insistía en mirar el lado bueno de todo, y era tan confiada. Estaba cansada de desear y desear y no tener y ser rechazada y aún ser optimista y todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba cansada de la pequeña perfecta Aome, pero eso era todo lo que sabía ser.

Aún creía que Inuyasha podría volver por ella.

Así que, quizás estaba casándose con Sesshomaru porque no tenía otra forma de salir del gran agujero en el que estaba.

"Aome, ¿Qué le respondiste?"

Y Aome miro a los marrones y cálidos ojos de Sango, y le dijo la verdad porque estaba tan cansada de mentir.

"Le dije que sí."

¿Qué más se supone que debió responderle a Sesshomaru?

Aome no lloró.


	5. El Final del Amor

Lamento la tardanza del capitulo, se que dije que haría lo posible por postear un capitulo a la semana, pero el trabajo y la vida fuera de internet no me lo permitieron, aún así seguiré intentando el postear un capitulo por semana. También quería agradecer a todos los reviews que han dejado diciendo sus opiniones sobre la traducción y la historia en si. Sin más me despido hasta el próximo capitulo.

Titulo Original: Twisted Hearts.

Titulo Traducido: Corazones Atormentados.

Autor: Eternal fire1.

Traductor: Alberyck.

**Corazones Atormentados**

_**Capitulo 05: El Final del Amor**_

_Si pudieses, ¿podrías dejar todo a tras por mi? ¿Arriesgarías todo por una mirada? ¿Me seguirías aún al infierno?_

Ellos se conocieron en la ciudad del amor, bajo el sol de la tarde, y cientos de sueños. Se encontraron por accidente, coincidencia, o quizás suerte. Como fuese que sea, sus caminos se cruzaron, y sabían sin realmente saberlo que estarían juntos por siempre.

Ella estaba aquí a causa de su trabajo. Había terminado su entrevista con un muy importante empresario. Había cerrado un trato, y tenía una satisfecha sonrisa en su rostro. Había conseguido su propósito, y no esperaba conseguir algo más de este viaje. Paris no significaba amor para ella. Al menos, no esta ves, y así, el pensamiento de encontrarlo ni siquiera cruzo su mente.

Eso no es por lo que estaba aquí.

El estaba aquí por negocios, pero también estaba aquí para ordenar su mente. Actualmente, él estaba aquí para hacer compras. Deseaba conseguir un bonito anillo para su enamorada, y pensaba que sería más romántico si lo compraba en Paris, donde el amor estaba en el aíre. Su enamorada sin duda lo apreciaría, y no era como si no tuviese el dinero. El la amaba, bueno algo así. No era la clase de amor que ardía con pasión, pero ella le hacía feliz, y él deseaba hacerla feliz. El vivir con ella el resto de su vida no podría ser difícil. La verdad, no sería para nada difícil. Ella lo mimaba, y haría todo para tenerlo contento. Eso, pensaba, era el problema. Ella había perdido su chispa en algún lado, y descubrió que sin ello, no la deseaba tanto como al principio. Aún así, había decidido casarse con ella.

El nunca espero encontrar pasión en ese pequeño viaje.

Una cabellera blanca atrapo su atención, pero cuando ella volteo para buscar al dueño, no encontró nada. No había ningún cabello blanco, y sin darle más importancia se mantuvo caminando. Habían tiendas y pequeños cafés en todas partes que miraba, y había algo en el aíre que la ponía nerviosa. Estaba sensible, y todo el ruido y personas alrededor de ella no le estaban haciendo bien a sus nervios. Ignoro todo esto y se mantuvo caminando. Una jovencita la detuvo y le pregunto si deseaba algunas flores, y ella sonrió pero dijo que no. La joven sonrió un poco y le dio una rosa de todos modos. Ella estaba parada allí, en medio de la calle, mirando la rosa.

Presentía que algo muy importante estaba por pasar.

El estaba caminando por una muy concurrida calle y estaba más que liso para regresar a su lujosa y silenciosa habitación. Todas estas personas estaban irritándole, y deseaba no haber salido hoy. Estaba por dar vuelta en una esquina cuando cabellos negros cogieron su atención. Estaba atado en una cola de caballo, e inmediatamente le recordó de alguien. Volteo y la vio observando una rosa roja antes de que empezara a caminar. La siguió. Estaba seguro de que era su enamorada. Y se pregunto que estaba haciendo aquí. Quizás, ella había venido para sorprenderle. Sonrió. Después de todo, la extrañaba.

"Aome, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?" la llamo, y entonces puso su mano sobre su hombro y la hiso voltear hacia él.

Ella sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, y antes de que lo supiera, estaba mirando dentro de un par de ojos dorados.

Y su respiración se quedo en sus pulmones.

"Lo… lo siento." El consiguió decir, dejándola ir como si ella quemase. "Pensé que usted era alguien más."

Ella le miro con molestia. Personas de estos días. Pero entonces vio su cabello blanco, y cuando los ojos de ella vieron de Nuevo sus dorados ojos, olvido su irritación. Estaba segura de que era el que cogió su atención hace un rato.

"¿A quien te recuerdo?"

"Yo… bueno…"

"¿A tu enamorada?"

Descubrió que si vos era mas baja que la de Aome, y sonaba más linda para él. La miro al rostro. Ella lucia como Aome, pero la mujer en frente de él era más delicada. Tenía una belleza tradicional. Aome era bonita en un modo moderno. Esta mujer, ella era encantadora, y descubrió que deseaba saber más y más de ella.

El no deseaba que sus ojos marrones dejaran los suyos.

"Yo…" No sabía que decir para hacerla quedarse. "No creo que quiera que siga siendo mi enamorada."

Ella sonrió, y él olvido todo sobre Aome.

"Soy Kikyo." Ella dijo, estirando su mano hacia él.

"Soy Inuyasha." El estrecho su mano, y entonces alguien choco contra ella, y ella tropezó hacia él. Inuyasha la cogió por la cintura para estabilizarla, y cuando ella miro hacía él, sus caras estaba a centímetros de distancia.

"Gracias."

Ella le sonrió dulcemente, y él sintió algo cálido en su pecho, y todo repentinamente pareció perfecto. El rió. Dios, se sentía tan feliz.

"Creo que deberíamos salir de la calle antes de que algo más pase."

"Creo que estas en lo correcto."

"¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?"

Ella le sonrió coquetamente. "Me encantaría."

Y así de simple, Aome paso a ser una memoria en su mente, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en Kikyo.

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha despertó junto a Kikyo sin arrepentimientos, y sabía que las cosas entre él y Aome habían terminado.

Había encontrado a alguien mucho mejor para él que ella.

------------------

"¿Estarás bien?" Aome dijo preocupadamente.

"Si, lo estaré. Ellos estarán aquí por mi." Souta replico, un poco molesto.

"Por supuesto, pero, ya sabes, si me necesitas, o si algo pasa…"

"Mamá estará aquí también."

"Si, por supuesto, pero aún, ya sabes mi numero de celular, y…"

"¿Aome?"

"¿Sí?"

"Yo. Estaré. Bien."

"Pero…"

"Nosotros cuidaremos de él por ti, Aome, además, es solo un día." Kohaku dijo.

"Pero…"

"Si algo pasa, te llamaremos inmediatamente." Shippo le aseguro.

Aome suspiro y miro a los amigos de su hermano. Shippo, un zorro demonio, cuyo cabello era rojo y sus ojos verdes como jades. El era muy leal, aunque lucia un poco irritado ahora. Sus ojos voltearon hacía Kohaku, el hermano menor de Sango. Ellos estaban mirándola con algo de exasperación, pero sus ojos también mostraban preocupación.

'Ellos están preocupados por mi hermano.' Ella pensó. 'Justo como yo.'

"Se que cuidaran de él, pero…"

"¿Aome?"

Ella volteo hacia su hermano. "¿Si?"

Estas segura de que no estas hacienda excusas, así no tengas que ir a la boda de Inuyasha.

Aome sudo un poco. "No…"

"Si Aome, ¿no es eso verdad?"

Ella miro fijamente a Shippo. ¿Muy leal? Más como alguien que te apuñala por la espalda.

"No estoy haciendo excusas para no ir a la boda del bastardo." Ella dijo, cruzando sus brazos y levantando su nariz hacia el techo.

"Si claro."

"¡Kohaku! Se supone que deberías estar de mi lado." Ella apunto su dedo hacia él. "Voy a decirle a tu hermana."

Risas emergieron de entre los cuatro, pero Aome no pudo evitar notar que la risa de su hermano era más débil, y él lucia cansado. Fue a su lado.

"Mocoso."

"Doble mocosa."

"Triple mocoso."

"Siempre serás la mas grande mocosa."

"¡No lo soy!"

"Seguro que lo eres. Eres la más grande."

Ella le dio una palmada en la cabeza de manera juguetona, aunque fue meramente un toque. Ella no deseaba herirle más. Como si leyera su mente, él habló.

"No me aras daño. Estoy enfermo del corazón, pero el resto de mi cuerpo esta bien."

Ella puso sus manos sobre las de él. "Lo se Souta, pero no puedo evitar el preocuparme por ti."

"¿Es eso por lo que te casaras con el hermano de Inuyasha?" Souta le pregunto.

Estaba sorprendida. Como él…

"¿Como sabes sobre eso?"

"Las palabras se exparsen rápido."

Ella volteo para mirar a los amigos de su hermano, quienes estaban mirando a cualquier cosa menos a ella.

"¡Traidores!"

"En verdad Aome, no te cases con él por mi."

Ella miro a su menor hermano, quien a pesar de todo, estaba tratando de salvarla. Gracioso, ella estaba tratando de salvarlo.

"No te preocupes por mi."

"No puedo evitarlo."

"Ni yo."

"Inuyasha realmente es un bastardo."

"¡Shippo tu lenguaje!"

"Tu misma dijiste eso hace unos momentos." Shippo le dijo, haciéndola sonrojar.

"Personas mayores están permitidas… amplificar su vocabulario."

Kohaku se rió. "El es un bastardo Aome, rechazar a tan maravillosa chica por alguien más."

"Si, pero no te preocupes. El pagara."

"Deseara nunca haberte dejado."

Aome los miro con gratitud en sus ojos. Eran tan jóvenes, y todavía…

"Gracias muchachos."

"Ve Aome. Estoy seguro que tendrás cientos de cosas que hacer."

"Bueno si, las tengo, pero, llámame si algo…"

"¡Lo aremos!" Los tres le gritaron y Aome sonrió y los dejo solos.

-------------------

"Desearía que las cosas no hubiesen sido así."

Kikyo volteo, sorpresa en sus delicadas facciones.

"¿Qué?"

"Me refiero, no nosotros, yo…" Inuyasha pensó en las palabras correctas, pero entonces dijo. "No me arrepiento de habernos conocido, y ciertamente no me arrepiento de lo nuestro, yo solo…"

El rostro de Kikyo se suabiso. "Desearías no haber rechazado a Aome de esa manera."

Inuyasha aparto la mirada. "No fue justo para ella. Ella me amaba, y yo la amaba, en cierto modo. Nosostros nunca… había algo que faltaba, pero… no lo se. Al pasar de los meses, yo… ella… ella solo… cambio, pero… aún, para casarse con mi hermano…"

Inuyasha sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y volteo para mirar a su novia. "Entiendo. Lo que le hiciste fue cruel, pero… trataste de explicárselo."

El tomo su mano en las suyas y beso su palma. "Te amo."

Kikyo sonrió. "Te amo también."

Se quedaron allí, en los brazos del otro.

"¿Inuyasha?"

"¿Mmm?" Consiguió responder. Estaba ya medio dormido.

"Nunca te arrepentirás de lo nuestro, ¿verdad?"

Se levanto y Kikyo dejo salir un pequeño grito.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Es solo… que lo que tuviste con Aome… fue una real larga relación, y nosotros apenas nos conocemos, no tu, ya sabes, ¿no te arrepentirás luego?"

El rió, y Kikyo lo miro quizicamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que tenemos."

"¿Oh?"

"Nunca te dejare por nadie, y nunca me arrepentiré de lo nuestro. Vamos a casarnos, y eso es todo." El cruzo sus piernas y brazos, y Kikyo sonrió. El lucia como una muy testaruda persona en esa posición, lo cual era exactamente lo que es.

"Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo…"

El se lanzó sobre ella y la empujo al piso, su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

"Lo hago."

Su vos era seductora, y Kikyo se pregunto si el calentador se había encendido.

"Yo… imagino que no tengo opción." La vos de ella también era dos tonos más bajo.

"No la tienes."

Inuyasha comenzó a plantar besos sobre su cuello, y Kikyo se dejo llevar.

Ella olvido todos sus problemas, podía tratar con ellos después.

-------------------

Para decir que todo estaba bien podría ser la más grande mentira de todas.

Para decir que su corazón no estaba quebrado y sangrando y paralizado sería ser irrespetuosa al gran amor que tubo hacia él.

Para decir que su alma no estaba gritando y quemándose sería esconder la verdad.

Para decir que no estaba adolorida sería una broma enfermiza.

Estaba desmoronándose y amando y odiando y quemándose.

Le odiaba por escogerla a ella, y al mismo tiempo le amaba porque él era todo lo que siempre había deseado.

Ahora no tendría nada si no esos fríos ojos y una fría casa y un frío esposo.

Ella paso de quemarse a congelarse en un parpadear.

La música comenzó, y ella se puso de pie con todos los invitados cuando la novia empezó a caminar hacia el altar.

Ella estaba sentada del lado del novio, y era algo gracioso porque estaba segura de que ella iría a ser la novia. Las personas se pondrían de pie y ella caminaría hacia el altar para casarse con el novio, para casarse con su Inuyasha.

Ella no debería estar sentada aquí , con los demás invitados. Ella debería estar vestida de blanco y no de azul. Ella no debería estar sentada al lado del hermano del novio.

Ella debería estar al lado de Inuyasha.

Esto debería de ser su boda.

Pero no lo era.

La novia paso al lado de Aome, su rostro resplandeciendo, una firme sonrisa sobre sus bellos labios rojos, sus ojos fijos hacia el frente, y un hermoso bouquet en sus manos.

Ella paso tan lentamente que Aome pensó que el tiempo se había detenido. Excepto…

Excepto…

Repentinamente, la novia giro su cabeza, y miro directamente hacia los ojos de Aome.

Ojos marrones chocaron con azules por no más que un segundo, y entonces nada, pero eso había sido suficiente para que Aome supiese el mensaje.

Kikyo había ganado.

Su Inuyasha era ahora de Kikyo, y Aome nunca lo recuperaría.

Aome deseaba gritarle. Deseaba desgarrar su lindo vestido. Deseaba robar al novio. Deseaba ir a una esquina, acurrucarse, y nunca salir otra ves.

En ves, estaba atada a ver el matrimonio del hanyou que ella amaba.

Y la realidad finalmente la golpeo. La verdad que ya sabia pero que trataba de ignorar le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

Inuyasha nunca realmente la amo.

No como ella le amaba.

El se lo había dicho, pero no quiso creerlo.

Ahora, no había forma de ignorarlo.

Inuyasha había estado con ella porque ella fue lo más cercano que encontró a lo que deseaba.

Ahora que había encontrado lo que había estado buscando, él no deseaba nada que ver con ella,

Ella había sido alguien para pasar el tiempo. El había sido la luna y el sol y las estrella para ella.

Ella debería dejarle ir porque hoy era su boda, y él no la cancelaría para escapar con ella.

Aome quito sus ojos de Kikyo y miro a Sesshomaru. Ella pensó en su hermano. Sabía que aún si milagrosamente Inuyasha cancelase la boda, ella no sería capas de irse con él. Le había dado su palabra a Sesshomaru de casarse con él. A cambio, él haría lo imposible para salvar su hermano. Aquello era un justo cuerdo. Algo así como una vida por otra.

La música se detuvo, y todos tomaron asiento. Aome se sentó, como cualquiera allí.

'Esto es' ella pensó 'lo que es la vida. Pierdes y ganas, estas feliz y estas triste. Amaras y odiaras y serás indiferente. Y al final, te perderás con los demás, y alguien más tomara tu lugar para brillar.'

Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

Algunas veces brillas y otras no.

Cuando Aome observó como Inuyasha ponía el anillo en el dedo de Kikyo y mirarla con total adoración, se dio cuenta de que era su tiempo de ser opacada, y que era el tiempo de Kikyo para brillar.

Quizás, Aome estaba destinada a ser opacada.

Cuando Inuyasha gentilmente acaricio la mejilla de Kikyo, Aome supo que ella nunca brillaría tan hermosa como Kikyo.

Cuando Inuyasha puso sus labios sobre los de Kikyo, Aome confirmo que alguien allá arriba la odiaba.

Aome cerró fuertemente sus ojos cuando todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Todos se pusieron de pie y observaron a los recién casados encaminarse fuera de la iglesia.

La más hermosa novia con el más apuesto novio.

Ellos lucían tan bien juntos, y resplandecían con tanto amor… eran la verdadera imagen de la perfección.

Aome se sintió como la fea y vieja muñeca dejada por una nueva, por una brillante.

"Vamos, tenemos que ir a la fiesta."

Aome volteo para mirar a Sango y a Miroku. Ahí no había lastima en sus ojos, solo comprensión, y Aome estaba agradecida por eso.

"Sí, Aome, e visto a unas encantadoras damas que necesito conocer."

Como siempre, él recibió una bien merecida bofetada de Sango. "Pervertido."

Aome rió un poco.

"Gracias muchachos."

Ambos sonrieron y lentamente dejaron la iglesia y se dirigieron hacia donde se daría la fiesta.

Aome no quiso pensar sobre su entrante matrimonio.

--------------------

"Espero que estén disfrutando de todo."

Aome escucho la perfecta vos de Kikyo venir de la mesa junto a la de ella. Also la mirada de su bebida con una expresión de pánico.

Maldición.

Había olvidado que los recién casados siempre hacían rondas por las mesas para preguntarles a los invitados como estaban.

Nunca había notado cuan maligna era esta tradición.

"El pastel esta grandioso."

"Que bueno, gracias, Inuyasha lo escogió."

"Por supuesto."

"Bueno, nos encantaría pasar más tiempo con ustedes, pero aún quedan muchos invitados."

"Por supuesto, adelante. No los detenemos."

Aome sintió ganas de esconderse bajo la mesa. ¿No podrían quedarse fuera de su camino? ¿No podían solo pretender que esta mesa no existía? ¿No podía nadie ver que en verdad no deseaba estar aquí?

Considerando todos los esfuerzos que había hecho durante toda la noche para lucir feliz, no era una sorpresa que todos le creyeran.

Bueno, todos excepto sus amigos, y sorprendentemente, Sesshomaru. Aunque él no contaba. El podía oler las emociones.

"Aome, solo sonríe, y ellos se habrán ido antes que lo sepas." Sango le susurro.

"Ellos estarán aquí menos de cinco minutos." Miroku trato de confortarla.

Ellos dijeron esto en vos baja, así que los demás en las otras mesas no escucharán, pero Aome vio cuando Sesshomaru levanto una ceja.

'Por favor, por favor, por favor, ya he tenido suficiente. No le dejes avergonzarme o algo.' Aome rogo silenciosamente.

Finalmente, Inuyasha y Kikyo llegaron a su mesa.

En el momento que Inuyasha se dio cuenta de cual mesa era, la tensión floto en el aíre. Kikyo aclaro su garganta.

"¿Esta todo bien?"

"Um, sí, claro, la comida esta deliciosa, y la música es exelente." Sango ofreció.

"Me alegra."

La tensión podía ser cortada con un cuchillo, y los otros miembros de las mesas estaban observando bastante interesados.

"Aome…" Kikyo dijo, "¿Estas teniendo un buen momento?"

Esto. No. Puede. Estar. Pasando.

Ella volteo para mirar a Kikyo, segura de que encontraría malicia en sus ojos, pero cuando la miro, se llevo una sorpresa. Kikyo estaba luciendo tímida. Estaba jugando con algunos de sus cabellos, y sus ojos marrones estaban expectantes. No había malicia allí. Ella en verdad deseaba saber.

"Yo…"

¿Qué podía responder? Este había sido el peor día de su vida.

"Um, ¿quizás te gustaría algo más de pastel? ¿O más vino? ¿Aún tienes hambre? ¿Deseas que le diga a la banda que toque algo en especial?"

Y Aome estaba paralizada porque, de todas la imposibles cosas en el mundo, esta tenía que ser la primera en la lista.

"Yo…"

Kikyo deseaba hacer algo para hacerla sentir más confortable, y Aome no sabía como actuar ante esto. Esto era… surreal.

Ella miro a su alrededor, esperando que alguien saltase a su rescate.

Ese fue Sesshomaru, el frío y amargo Sesshomaru quien lo hiso.

Sesshomaru, quien no la soportaba, fue quien la ayudo.

Como si estuviese acostumbrado a mostrar afección, Sesshomaru cogió la mano de Aome.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se endurecieron, pero contuvo su gruñido. Pero no contuvo las dagas que estaba enviado a su hermano.

"Más pastel sería estupendo Kikyo, gracias."

Sesshomaru no tenía idea de que lo poseyó para ayudarla. Pero… bueno, estaba tan estresada, y Sesshomaru sabía que estaba cerca de tener un ataque de pánico, así que hiso lo más práctico. Los idiotas amigos de Aome obviamente eran demasiado estúpidos para hacer algo, y el resto de las mesas estaban demasiado ocupados chismeando.

Al final, como siempre, las cosas quedaron en sus manos.

"Por supuesto." La esposa de su medio hermano dijo, "Pediré que alguien lo traiga inmediatamente. Disfruten el resto de la fiesta."

Y así, en un momento, se habían ido.

El dejo ir su mano, y Aome miro a esta.

"Gracias."

Su vos era baja, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su mechones. Sesshomaru se inclino hacia el oído de ella, y la sintió congelarse.

"No hice esto por ti. Lo hice por mi. Estrés me molesta."

Ella le miro, sus ojos súbitamente fieros.

"Bueno, perdón por molestarte." Su vos era baja, pero sus palabras habían sido dichas con fuego.

"No lo estas."

Ella lo miró fijamente. "Tienes razón. No lo estoy. Sango, llámame cuando el pastel llegue."

Con eso, Aome se puso de pie y se fue. Sesshomaru la observo irse. No sabía por que estaba perdiendo su tiempo con ella.

Tenía que haber una mejor mujer para él.

Pero…

Pero.


	6. Palomas Blancas

Quiero pedirle disculpas a Eternal fire 1 por no avisarle de que estaba haciendo una traducción de su historia, pero no imagine que entendiese el español ya que si bien se leer bastante bien el ingles, cuando se trata de escribir soy bastante pésimo, y aún peor hablarlo o entender cuando lo hablan, esto se debe a que mi práctica es solo leyendo, y por eso no he enviado una notificación a los autores de las historias que he traducido, y que intentare hacerlo.

Deseo que esta traducción, y las otras que he hecho, digan más que cualquier palabra de cuanto me han gustado sus historias.

Bueno, nuevamente el trabajo me alejó de la internet, tal y como lo había dicho en el capítulo anterior, no puedo prometer si conseguiré postear más seguido pero lo intentare. Oh y en cuanto a la pregunta de Eternal sobre si terminare la traducción total, solo puedo decir que ese es mi deseo, asi como de las otras historias que aún no concluyo, pero como los autores de las historias en esta pagina comprenderan, esto tambien depende de la motivación del momento. Sin más los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos.

Titulo Original: Twisted Hearts.

Titulo Traducido: Corazones Atormentados.

Autor: Eternal fire1.

Traductor: Albreyck

**Corazones Atormentados**

**Capitulo 6: Palomas Blancas**

_Y estamos caminando por este sendero, aún unos extraños, inseguros del futuro, solo sabiendo que lo que nos aguarda no es un cuento de hadas._

--------------------

"No lo amas."

Aome probo la ternera que el chef le ofreció. Sesshomaru le había pedido, bueno ordenado, escoger el menú para la boda. Después de una muy larga discusión, un extremadamente gran dolor de cabeza, y algunos gritos, él acordó ayudarla con los preparativos para la boda. Secretamente, ella pensaba que Sesshomaru se había rendido porque te nía mejores cosas que hacer que discutir con ella. Eso y el hecho de que no dudaba que estaba irritándo sus oídos con sus gritos.

'Se lo merece por ser tan imbécil.' Ella pensó, y luego retorno su atención a Sango.

"La boda es la próxima semana, es demasiado tarde para retractarse."

"Lo odias."

Los labios de Aome formaron una línea recta cuando los presiono. "No le odio." Ella dijo. "Solo lo encuentro arrogante, frío, egoísta, un bastardo, algunas veces un imbécil, y la mayoría del tiempo un idiota."

Sango casi rio. "Mi punto exactamente."

Aome lanzo una derrotada mirada a Sango. "Le desagrado."

"¿Entonces por que te casas con él?"

Aome estaba demasiado cansada para ir sobre esto otra ves.

"Tengo que hacerlo." Dijo simplemente. Probo el cerdo y entonces el pescado.

"Todo esta delicioso. No se cual escoger."

Sango le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Sabes que no serás capaz de divorciarte, ¿verdad?"

Aome trago con dificultad el pollo que estaba degustando. "¿Por qué?"

Sango suspiro. "Youkai se emparejan de por vida."

"No estoy emparejando con él, me estoy casando con él."

"No Aome, él lo hará… eventualmente, quizás, él te marcara, y eso nunca podrá ser desecho. Y aún si no lo hiciera, divorcio es repudiado en la sociedad youkai. El no te dará esa libertad."

Aome la miro con una expresión cerca al pánico. "¿Marcarme?"

Sango le dio una irritada mirada. "Aome, ¿has leído sobre las tradiciones youkai?"

Aome trato de pensar en una razón por la que tendría que leer sobre tradición youkai antes de ahora. No encontró alguna.

"Um… no."

Sango sintió ganas de estrangularla. "Youkai solo se emparejan una ves. Una ves que han encontrado a su pareja, nunca la dejan ir."

"Yo no soy su pareja. Soy solo una humana con la que esta casándose para recibir su herencia."

Sango lucia dudosa. "Sí, pero él pasara tiempo contigo, y podría llegar a apreciarte, y si no, estará casado contigo. Eso hará que todos los otros youkai y humanos se mantengan alejados de ti. Nadie se atrevería a meterse con la pareja de Sesshomaru."

"Que no soy su pareja, y el mero pensamiento de Sesshomaru llegando a apreciar algo más que el dinero y poder es ridículo. Ese youkai es incapaz de tener sentimientos."

"Estarás atada a él de por vida. El divorcio es visto como algo vergonzoso en la sociedad youkai. Escúchame."

Aome le hiso una mueca, y Sango pensó que todo esto era inútil. Aome se había decidido, y no había nada que pudiese hacerse.

Solo esperaba que su amiga no terminase siendo infeliz con Sesshomaru.

"Oh Aome, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo."

Aome sonrió. "No te preocupes, lo estoy."

"Estaré allí para ti."

"Lo se."

"Y te visitare tanto como pueda."

"Por supuesto que lo harás."

"Extrañare compartir el apartamento contigo,"

Aome dejo uno de los pasteles y la abrazo. "Te extrañare también. Ahora…" Aome dijo tratando de aliviar el ambiente. "… prueba el pastel. No se cual escoger."

Sango miro a su amiga con tristeza. Pobre Aome, tratando de sacar lo mejor de todo.

"Hey, Aome, ¿Por qué Sesshomaru pensó en ti?"

"¿Huh?"

"Bueno, hay millones de mujeres quienes amarían casarse y poner sus manos en el dinero de Sesshomaru, así que ¿Por qué vino a ti?"

Aome se encogió de hombros. "No lo se. Quizás deseaba desquitarse de su hermano por algo?"

Sango pensó sobre eso. Algo sobre el modo en que Sesshomaru había escogido a Aome no estaba bien. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, y ella lo descubriría.

------------------

"No me importa de que color sean las sillas."

"Pero señor, debe de escoger. Es lo único que esta faltando."

Sesshamaru masajeo su cabeza. Conto hasta diez. Aún estaba molesto.

"Azul, las quiero azul."

"¿Azul?" La planificadora de la boda le pregunto. "¿Esta seguro? Azul es un color algo fuera de lugar para una boda."

Sesshomaru conto hasta cien, y Koga sonrió a su lado.

"Amarillo." Sesshomaru finalmente dijo. Quiero las sillas y las mantas para mesa amarillas."

La planificadora enarco la mirada. "Amarillo es un color más para un baby shower."

Sesshomaru conto hasta mil.

"Verde."

"Pero…"

"Púrpura."

"No."

Y así fue una y otra ves, y Sesshomaru se volvía más y más irritado. Creía que había estado siendo irritado bastante dese la muerte de su padre. Miro a Koga. Quien parecía estar disfrutando demasiado. Seshomaru sintió la repentina urgencia de herirlo.

"¿Cual color…" Sesshomaru finalmente pregunto en una muy baja y peligrosa vos. "… cree que sería el mejor?"

La planificadora pensó en ello. "Bueno, eso es bastante simple. ¿De qué color son los ojos de su novia?"

Sesshomaru la miro con lo que tenía que ser sorpresa y parpadeo.. La sonrisa de Koga se amplio aún más. Para su extrema sorpresa, Sesshomaru descubrió que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Sus ojos son azules."

La planificadora sonrió. "Que maravilloso color para un matrimonio, las sillas y las mantas tienen que ser azules."

Sesshomaru en verdad iba a matar a alguien antes del fin de semana.

"Bueno, si eso es todo por hoy…"

La planificadora meneo su cabeza. "Aún tenemos que escoger una banda."

Saesshomaru pensó de una razón para no matarla. Koga parecía que pensaba algo cercano a esa misma frase por la mirada que le dio. El rostro de Sesshomaru era un papel en blanco de cualquier expresión, pero sabía que la mujer frente a él estaba cerca una muy sangrienta muerte.

"¿Por qué no se adelanta?" Koga dijo, "La contactaremos prontamente." La mujer dudo, pero entonces le dio una mirada a Sesshomaru y asintió.

"Por supuesto."

Sesshomaru miro a sus garras, y entonces a la mujer que se retiraba. "Debiste dejarme matarla."

Koga rio. "Entonces tendría que ponerte tras las rejas."

Sesshomaru pensó que no le hubiese importado mucho si se le hubiese permitido deshacerse de tal horrible mujer. Podría aún recibir una medalla o algo. Decidiendo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer y en que pensar giro hacia Koga.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?"

"Tengo algo de información para ti."

La atención de Sesshomaru estaba sobre Koga. "¿Bueno?"

"Es sobre la esposa de Inuyasha, Kykio. Todos sus papeleos están en regla, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"Bueno, no hay nada desde su decimo octavo cumpleaños hasta ahora. Su hermana y ella desaparecieron un día, pero nadie pregunto por ambas. Kykio es como un fantasma. No hay nada sobre su hermana."

Sesshomaru pensó sobre eso. "¿No hay nada más?"

"Estamos aún buscando."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Por el momento."

Sesshomaru asintió. "¿Estarás en la boda?"

Koga le miro quizicaménte. "¿Quieres que asista?"

"Necesito un padrino."

Koga rio. "No puedo creer que me pidas eso."

"No pienses tan altamente de ti. Solo me desagradas menos que mi hermano."

Koga sonrió. "Estoy seguro que sería maravilloso estar en tan rara boda. Desafortunadamente, soy el jefe de la policía, y tengo cosas que hacer el Primero de Diciembre."

"Sabes que esto significa que tendré que pedírselo a mi hermano."

Koala sonrió aún más nuevamente. "Como desearía poder ver su cara."

"…"

Koga solo meneo su cabeza a la falta de emociones de Sesshomaru.

"Me asegurare de conocer a la desafortunada dama tan pronto como pueda."

Sesshomaru asintió, y entonces suspiro.

"Imagino que es tiempo de ir con esa mujer del demonio."

"No la mates."

"No lo se. Tengo muy buenos abogados…"

Koga solo le dio una muy mortal mirada, la cual Sesshomaru ignoro. El estaba imaginando todas las formas en la cual ella podría morir.

----------------

"¿Qué?"

"Serás mi padrino."

"¿Te has vuelto loco? No lo hare."

Sesshomaru le miro fríamente. "No te lo estoy pidiendo. Te lo estoy ordenando."

"¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para darme ordenes?"

"Un ser superior."

"Jodete… no seré tu padrino en la boda de mi ex enamorada. Y hablando sobre Aome, ¿Por qué demonios estas casándote con ella?"

"Tengo que casarme con una humana."

"Ella no es para ti. Solo la harás sufrir. No te permitiré hacerle eso."

"Creo que ya contribuiste en herirla, ¿no la cambiaste por otra mujer?"

"Bastardo."

Inuyasha se lanzo contra Sesshomaru, pero este se quito del camino, haciendo que Inuyasha chocase contra el sillón.

"No te cases con ella." Inuyasha le gruño, y Sesshomaru sonrió.

"Lo que haga con ella no es tu asunto. Ella es una mujer libre, y me casare con ella. Además, tu ya estas casado y emparejado. Ella no debería de importarte."

Inuyasha se congelo. Lo que el idiota dijo era verdad, y también no podía evitar arder en rabia al pensamiento de Aome y Sesshomaru. Imágenes de Aome con él se mantenían destellando en su mente, y no deseaba nada más que destrozar a su hermano.

"Ella es alguien que atesoro. Ella fue buena conmigo. Quiero que sea feliz."

"Ella será mía."

Inuyasha gruño y ataco a Sesshomaru otra ves. En un parpadeo, Sesshomaru tenía a Inuyasha contra la pared, sus garras peligrosamente alrededor de su cuello.

"La miko se casara conmigo, y serás el padrino en nuestra boda."

El gruñido de Inuyasha se profundizo.

"Ya me hiciste enojar. Aléjate de ella."

"Hanyou, el mundo no gira en tu entorno. Mientras que molestarte me gratifica, en ningún modo esa es la razón por la que me caso con ella. Simplemente necesitaba una esposa, y ella estaba disponible."

"Ella siempre me amara. Nunca serás nada en su vida."

"Por el contrario, seré su esposo. Y en cuanto a lo de que siempre te amara, me importa poco. No la amo, y nunca lo hare."

"Yo…"

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiese decir otra palabra, Sesshomaru trazo una línea en el cuello de Inuyasha. Sangre broto de ella.

"Y hanyou, no vuelvas a dañar mi propiedad otra ves."

Con eso, Sesshomaru se fue, e Inuyasha dejo que la rabia lo consumiese.

---------------

"¿Cómo luzco?"

Aome miraba a su reflejo. Su vestido de novia era hermoso. Su cabello estaba peinado y estilizado. Habían flores blancas sobre su cabeza, y estas combinaban con las de su vestido. Estaba usando un collar de diamantes que Sesshomaru le había dado para este día. El había dicho que deseaba que luciera perfecta. El tenía que sobresalir más que en la boda de su hermano, y eso significaba que ella tenía que lucir como una muñeca de porcelana. Mejor que una muñeca de porcelana. Cuando miro a su reflejo otra ves, Aome pensó que lo había conseguido. Su maquillaje, hecho por un tipo famoso que Jaken había contratado, hacia que sus ojos lucieran más grandes y amplios. Sus labios eran rojos, y sus mejillas rosadas. Su bouquet blanco y rosa yacía en la mesa. Aome nunca recibió tanta atención, y nunca tubo a otras personas para maquillarla y peinarla. Se sentía como una princesa. Solo que desearía estar casándose con su príncipe.

"Luces radiante." Ayame dijo.

"la más hermosa novia de todas." Su madre continuo.

"Cualquiera estaría feliz de casarse contigo." Sango finalizo.

"Cualquiera," Aome dijo, en un tono neutral, "Exepto mi ex enamorado y mi futuro esposo." Aome camino hacia la ventana y observo a todas las personas que habían venido a la boda. Habían reporteros, fotógrafos, grandes hombres de negocios, muchos personajes importantes, y aún más guardaespaldas. Esa era la boda del año.

Aome nunca imagino que su boda fuese una noticia tan grande para el mundo. La verdad, lo que era la gran notica era que Sesshomaru, a menudo llamado el lord del hielo por la prensa, estaba casándose con una mujer humana. Aquello llego como un shock para el mundo. A menudo él había expresado su opinión a lo que el llamaba una especie inferior. Cuando el mundo descubrió que su futura esposa no solo era humana, si no que la ex-enamorada de su hermano, la curiosidad se acentuó aún más. Todos querían saber quien era ella. Nadie deseaba perderse tal trascendental matrimonio. Habían interminables artículos sobre Sesshomaru y ella. Ninguno se acercaba a la verdad. Todos estos decían que el alto, sexy, y peligroso Sesshomaru se había enamorado de ella. Que no podía quitarla de su mente, y cuando Inuyasha se enamoro de Kikyo, vio su oportunidad. Sesshomaru fue hacia ella, le dio el amor que necesitaba, y gano su corazón. Que él deseaba gritarle su amor al mundo, y así planeo la más grande y más costosa boda. Que ese era su forma de mostrar su amor

'Idiotas.' Ella pensó. 'No hay nada de romántico en esta boda.'

Su matrimonio era in negocio. El se casaba con ella, y conseguía su herencia. Ella se casaba con él, y su hermano vivía. Eso era todo. No había amor. Ninguna felicidad después. Ningún príncipe encantado. Sesshomaru no la quería. No la soportaba. Ella empezaba a odiarlo a él y a su fría personalidad. No había pasado ni la mitad de un día con él, y ya lo detestaba.

"No tienes que casarte con él Aome. Su madre le dijo tranquilamente. "Estaremos bien, encontraremos otra forma…"

Aome sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. "Madre…"

"Ayudare con las cuentas. Dinero no es un problema para mi." Sango ofreció.

Aome se sintió inútil. ¿Es que no lo entendían? Tenía que hacer esto. No podía depender del dinero de Sango y de la esperanza de su madre. Nada salvaría a su hermano, exepto esto.

¿No lo entendían? ¿No podían verlo?

Aome estaba desesperada. Supuestamente este debería de ser el día más feliz de su vida, y dios, no lo era.

Tenía la boda que cualquier chica podría desear, pero ella siempre había deseado y bonita y simple boda. Ella lucia espectacular, pero Aome no podía dejar de pensar en cuan hermosa Kikyo había lucido. Estaba por casarse con uno de los seres más ricos de la tierra, pero ella solo deseaba al que dentro de poco sería su cuñado. Encima de esto, todos deseaban ayudarla a desistir, pero nadie se tomaba el tiempo para ver que no podía hacerlo. Ella no podía…

Y entonces Ayame lo entendió.

"Aome, debemos ir. La música esta por empezar, y no desearas hacer esperar a Sesshomaru."

Aome la miro, y en sus ojos, vio lo que necesitaba ver. Ayame estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. Ella estaba de su lado. Ella lo estaba. Ella entendía.

Sango y su madre suspiraron.

"Vamos." Dijo Sango. "Es hora."

Aome asintió, cogió su bouquet, y se preparo para unir su vida con la de Sesshomaru.

------------------

"Ella luce hermosa."

"Sesshomaru obviamente supo escoger a su novia. Es una de las más hermosa damas que he visto."

"Su sonrisa es encantadora, y es bella. Entendemos por que Sesshomaru desea casarse con ella."

Cosas como estas eran dichas mientras Aome caminaba hacía el altar. Los reporteros estaban elogiándola, y ella podía escuchar los susurros a su alrededor. Incluso un hombre le dio un guiño.

Aome estaba bastante apenada.

Miroku no lo estaba haciendo más llevadero por que estaba se mantenía riendo.

"Te adoran." Le susurro. El estaba llevándola hacia el altar para dársela a Sesshomaru. El había sido el amigo de Aome desde que ella empezó a salir con Inuyasha, y se había quedado de su lado luego de que rompieron. Aome no podía pensar de alguien más que ella desearía para acompañarla en este día.

"Ellos no me adoran. Ellos adoran como luzco."

"Es lo mismo."

Aome resistió la urgencia de enarcar la mirada.

"Estoy asustada," Ella susurro, y Miroku apretó su mano.

"El cuidara bien de ti."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Miroku sonrió. "Solo lo se."

Irónicamente, Aome se sintió mejor.

Y entonces, estaban junto al altar.

"Hazla feliz." Miroku le dijo a Sesshomaru cuando le entrego a Aome. Sesshomaru tomo su mano. Su contacto se sintió tan frio como su mirada. Su rostro permaneció en blanco, e Inuyasha gruño y murmuro algo que nadie expeto Sesshomaru pudo escuchar. Aome los ignoro a todos y tomo la mano de Sesshomaru. Y tomo un profundo respiro.

Aquí estaba.

Se iba a casar con él.

Aome mantuvo su sonrisa en su rostro. Sesshomaru le dijo que ambos debían lucir felices. Tenían que pretender estar enamorados. Ella tenía que pretender que le gustaba este extraño…

Dios, estaba casándose con un extraño.

El sacerdote inicio la ceremonia, pero Aome no lo escuchaba. Su mente estaba con Inuyasha. El lucia inconfortable, y estaba jugando con los anillos de bodas. Estaba mirando hacia todos lados menos hacia ella…

La mente de Aome voló de Inuyasha a Kikyo. Hermosa, amable, elegante, inteligente, esa era Kikyo. La mujer quien había robado sus sueños. La mujer que estaba casado con el hombre perfecto para Aome. Kikyo, quien sin importar cuanto lo intentara, Aome jamás podría llegar a odiar.

Perfecta Kikyo.

"Lo hago." Sesshomaru dijo fríamente, y Aome regreso a la realidad.

"Y tu, Aome Higurashi, ¿tomas a este youkai para ser tuyo de por vida? ¿En lo buenos y malos momentos? ¿En la salud y enfermedad? ¿Le tomas hasta el último de tus días? ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe? ¿Lo tomas por siempre?"

Aome miro a Sesshomaru, cuyo rostro estaba en blanco. El ya había dicho sus votos. La había aceptado, y ahora dependía de ella.

Ella miro a Inuyasha, quien repentinamente la miro. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Aome juro que vio culpa y ternura en ellos.

Ella podría dejar todo si él le pidiese dejar todo por un último beso, una última caricia, una última dulce mirada...

Inuyasha movió sus labios, diciendo no, y Aome fantaseo con la idea de que aún la quería.

Entonces Kikyo regreso a su mente.

No creía que pudiese vivir sabiendo que él amaba a otra. Exepto que tenía que hacerlo. Inuyasha había ya hecho su elección, y era el turno de ella, y sin importar cuanto lo desease, no podía dar marcha atrás.

Sus ojos dejaron a Inuyasha, y volteo para mirar a Souta. Kohaku y Shippo estaban junto a él, y ellos lucían serios. Souta lucia débil. El pecho de Aome dolió.

"¿Le aceptas?"

Si ella decía que sí, entonces nunca sería capas de romper dicho acuerdo. Nada podría ser capas de separarlos. Si ella decía sí, su vida sería infeliz por siempre. Se estaría atando a un frío bastardo, Tendría una fría vida.

"Lo hago."

Pero su hermano estaría bien.

"¿Si alguien tiene una razón para que estos dos no debiesen casarse? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre."

_Hasta que la muerte nos separe…_

_Hable ahora o calle para siempre…_

Todo aquello parecía tan terminal. Estaba casándose con un hombre al que nunca sería capas de amar. Estaba condenándose así misma, haciendo su vida miserable, y estaba haciéndolo por voluntad. Pero al final, no había nada más por hacer. Porque no deseaba que Souta muriese, y era demasiado orgullosa para pedirle a Sango el dinero, e Inuyasha la había dejado sola.

Ella deseaba gritar 'No, no, no', pero se quedo quieta.

"Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia."

Aome se sintió entrando en pánico. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar esta parte? No podía creer su estupidez. Sesshomaru cogió su mentón y la forzó a mirarle. Ella lo hiso. La miro con intensidad, y Aome se sonrojo.

A sus espaldas, ella juro que escucho un gruñido. Y entonces, Sesshomaru se acercó a ella.

Sus labios se encontraron. Fue más un rose que un verdadero beso, pero las personas a su alrededor festejaron. Y entonces Sesshomaru retiro sus labios de los de ella, cogió su mano, y empezó a caminar hacia la salida con ella.

Alrededor de ella, todas las personas sonreían felizmente y la felicitaban, pero ella no escucho ni la mitad de lo que decían.

Ella estaba en shock, y todo lo que podía hacer era seguir a Sesshomaru cuando tranquilamente la saco de la iglesia. Las puertas se abrieron. Ella solo podía ver personas felices. Aome aún no podía reaccionar, Habían flashes por todos lados.

"Sonríe." Sesshomaru murmuro contra su oído, y ella les dio su mas grande sonrisa.

Era demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde para tener una vida feliz. Demasiado tarde para encontrar el amor. Demasiado tarde para olvidar todo sobre Sesshomaru. Demasiado tarde para tratar de ganar el corazón de Inuyasha otra ves

_Era demasiado tarde._

Aome observo a las palomas blancas ser liberadas. Las aves volaban hacia su libertad, creando un contraste contra el sol y el cielo azul.

Las personas a su alrededor estaba felices. Estaban felicitándola. Ellos pensaban que era su sueño hecho realidad. Los reporteros estaban haciéndole preguntas, y los fotógrafos estaban enloqueciendo tomando tantas fotografías.

Aome no les puso atención alguna a ellos, o a algo más. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en las palomas blancas, quienes ya eran libres, mientras que ella… y cuando otra foto fue tomada, Sesshomaru decidió que había sido suficiente. Se movió a través de la multitud, jalándola con él, y Aome se encontró dentro de la limousina que había estado esperando por ellos.

Ella miro en blanco hacia la ventana y se preparo para lo que vendría.


	7. Las Demandas Sobre Ella

Hola a todos, primero que nada agradecer los reviews que han dejado.

Ahora en cuanto a la sugerencia de Isabela-Domi, me agrada la idea, ya que el fin de una traducción es darla a conocer a un público que no es conocedor del idioma original en la que se escribió, y mientras más rápida sea hecha, mucho mejor. AllySan me dijo en unos de sus reviews que no tenía mi casilla de mensajes habilitados (gracias por hacerlo), creo que se refiere a los mensajes privados, nunca me había fijado en eso, hasta el momento no lo he hecho pero lo hare en poco, para así tratar de comunicarnos y ver como le haríamos con la traducción (gracias por tu interés).

En cuanto a las preguntas de Crystal Butterfly 92.

- Sesshomaru si había mencionado el color azul, y la señora no estaba sorda, digamos que es el viejo chiste en el que alguien (en general alguien con poca paciencia) hace una elección la cual es rotundamente rechazada, para luego seguir con otras y al final terminar escogiendo la primera como si nunca hubiese sido mencionada (con lo cual ese alguien esta echando humo por la cabeza y con ganar de matar a la otra).

- Sesshomaru se refiere a Aome, para alguien con una personalidad tan fría y egocéntrica como la de él es obvio que valore a alguien (en este caso una humana) igual que a un objeto. Esa es la razón por la que, en lo personal, no disfruto de historias en las que Sesshomaru desde el primer capitulo ya esta atraído o enamorado de Aome, es como leer otra historia de romance en al que simplemente se les a cambiado el nombre a los personajes principales por los de Sesshomaru y Aome.

Un poco más y escribo una pagina completa, así que sin más los dejo con el siguiente capitulo, nos leemos.

Ps: Satomi, lamento decepcionarte pero soy hombre, y a tu pregunta, soy del departamento de Lima, nos leemos =).

Titulo Original: Twisted Hearts.

Titulo Traducido: Corazones Atormentados.

Autor: Eternal fire1.

Traductor: Albreyck

**Corazones Atormentados**

_**Cap 07: Las Demandas Sobre Ella**_

"Los reporteros están en lo correcto. Luces bien para una humana. Me alegra que puedas hacer al menos eso."

Aome sintió su rabia crecer.

"Idiota, por supuesto que luzco grandiosa, y para tu información, puedo hacer muchas cosas."

Ambos estaban en la limousina, que los conducía hacia la fiesta. Aome estaba tan lejos de Sesshomaru como podía. El, en su lado, lucia como siempre. Frío y calmado."

"Bueno, además puedes hablar, pero aparte de eso no has hecho algo espectacular."

"Para tu información, soy…"

"¿Qué? ¿Buena para darme dolores de cabeza?"

"Idiota."

Aome, por impulso, se lanzo contra Sesshomaru, tratando de infligirle dolor al youkai. Sesshomaru cogió sus manos y la jalo más cerca de él."

"Miko…" él dijo, y su vos era baja. Aome sintió un frió recorrer sus brazos. "No olvides que si deseo, puedo matarte en un instante."

Los ojos de Aome súbitamente tuvieron un mezquino brillo. "Eso no sería prudente." Ella dijo recordando la primera vez que le había conocido. "Considerando que matar a tu reciente esposa de seguro haría las relaciones humano youkai aún peor. Sin mencionar que mi sangre arruinaría esta costosa limousina."

Sesshomaru parpadeó. ¿Había escuchado bien? Había amenazado su vida, pero ella… Él olio. El aroma de ella era de sorpresa y molestia, pero no había temor. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se oscurecieron. No estaba acostumbrado a que un humano no le temiera.

"Me necesitas." Ella dijo. "No me mataras."

Y porque estaba en lo correcto, Sesshomaru sintió el deseo de herirla.

"Mi medio hermano y su esposa se irán de luna de miel mañana. Si recuerdo correctamente, se irán a Paris. Ellos se conocieron allí, ya sabes, tres meses antes de que terminara su relación contigo."

"¿Qué?"

"Aparentemente, la pareja de mi medio hermano le dijo que pospusieran el viaje. Ambos desean estar en nuestra boda. Interesante no crees."

Aome agacho la cabeza. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

"¿Por qué estas diciéndome esto?"

Sesshomaru no tenía que oler para saber que estaba dolida. Aquello llegaba como olas sobre ella, y mediamente se pregunto como una pequeña cosa podía tener tantas emociones, sentir tanto.

"Sabes…" ella susurro "eso duele. No te importa aún así, ¿verdad?" Ella levanto sus ojos. Estos estaban secos. Sesshomaru se sintió intrigado. Estaba molesta, pero no derramaba lágrimas.

"Eres egoísta y arrogante." Ella dijo lentamente, sus ojos aún en él. "No te importa nada ni nadie. Eres frió. Esta o luciendo aburrido, molesto, sonriendo maliciosamente o en blanco. ¿Eres feliz Sesshomaru? ¿Aún siquiera satisfecho?"

La limousina se detuvo, y el conductor les dijo que habían llegado, y al verlos tubo una errónea impresión de su cercanía.

Sesshomaru y Aome se quedaron donde estaban.

"¿Para que vives Sesshomaru?"

Y con eso, Aome se separo de él. "Tenemos una fiesta a la que atender. Trata de lucir al menos no tan aburrido. Habrá muchas personas observándonos. Recuerda, tu quieres que ellos crean que somos felices."

Sesshomaru se movió para seguirla fuera de la limousina, pero sus palabras se mantuvieron repitiéndose en su mente.

No sabía que cosa en su estomago era lo que le estaba haciendo sentirse tan intranquilo. Sabía que no le gustaba para nada.

También repentinamente se sintió un poco mal por lastimarla. Y culpo todo a su padre y a esta maldita boda.

---------------

El salón de baile estaba iluminado con candelabros, su luz tenue, dando un aire de romance. Las mesas estaban al lado de la pista de baile, y todas con candelabros. Habían flores por todos lados, y el ánimo de la gente era jovial y casi mágico.

Aome camino, tratando de absorber el ambiente, tratando de sentirse mejor.

"Aome, wow, yo, yo…"

Aome le sonrió brillantemente a Shippo. Viéndole la hiso sentir mejor. El zorro demonio estaba sonrojado levemente, y Aome planto un rápido beso en su mejilla, lo cual solo le hiso sonrojar aún más. A su lado, Souta lo golpeo juguetonamente en las costillas, y Kohaku sonrió a su lado. Aome se sintió bien solo por verlos interactuar.

"Muchachos, me gustaría dejarlos tener más tiempo con esta encantadora dama, pero ella no ha bailado conmigo."

Aome volteo para encontrar a Miroku a su espalda. Ella sonrió y tomo su mano.

"Compórtense muchachos." Ella le dijo al trío, dándoles una mirada de advertencia. "No querrán romper p arruinar algo."

Los tres jóvenes gruñeron, y Aome se rió de ellos. Miroku la llevo a la pista de baile.

"Sabes, acabas de romper el corazón de Shippo." Miroku le dijo juguetonamente.

"¿Discúlpame?"

"El pobre muchacho esta enamorado de ti."

La sonrisa de Aome se hiso más cálida. "Oh, se sobrepondrá."

Miroku le dio una extraña mirada.

"Te sobreestimas. Eres una mujer difícil de olvidar."

Aome suspiro. "Inuyasha me olvido bastante rápido."

Miroku la acerco más. "No creo que en verdad te haya olvidado."

Aome estaba por replicar, pero una fría vos hablo primero.

"No te di permiso de bailar con ella."

Aome volteo su cabeza levemente, solo para encontrar a Sesshomaru mirándolos.

Miroku sonrió y se aparto de Aome. Aome sintió su rabia crecer. "Quiero que baile conmigo."

"Eso no es suficiente."

"No tienes derecho…"

"Oh, no te preocupes Aome. Fue rudo de mi. Iré a Bailar con la encantadora Sango."

Aome observo a Miroku irse e hiso una nota mental de patearle la siguiente ves que lo viese. En verdad, para dejarla sola con tal idiota…

"Baila conmigo."

Aome cruzo sus brazos y levanto su mentón.

"Si quieres bailar conmigo, pídelo de buena manera."

Sesshomaru la ignoro y la tomo en sus brazos. Aome se sorprendió y lo miro. Él la miraba fijamente.

Una fotografía fue tomada.

La música había cambiado, y una música lenta se dejaba escuchar. Sesshomaru puso un brazo sobre la cintura de Aome y tomo su mano en la suya.

You and me forever **(Tu y yo por siempre)**  
we belong together **(nos pertenecemos)**  
and we'll always endeavor **(y siempre emprenderemos)**  
throughout any type of weather **(contra todo tipo de clima)**

"No sabía que alguien como tu supiese bailar."

"¿Cómo yo?"

"Sí, ya sabes, tan… serio."

"Bailar es algo que todos sabemos en la alta sociedad. Es un estándar."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Me gusta esta canción." Aome le dijo después de tener suficiente de ese silencio.

"No me importa."

"Lo imagine."

You want everything to be just like **(Quieres que todo sea tal y como)**  
The story's that you read but never write **(las historias que lees, pero que nunca escribes)**  
You gotta learn to live **(Debes aprender a vivir)**  
and live and learn **(y vivir y aprender)**  
You gotta learn to give **(debes aprender a dar)**  
and wait your turn **(y esperar tu turno)**  
or you'll get burned **(o te quemarás)**

Hubo un extraño silencio, y Aome nunca se había sentido más inconfortable.

"Estaba bailando con Miroku." Ella finalmente dijo.

"No me importa."

"Eso fue rudo."

Sesshomaru enarco una ceja. En el corto tiempo que se habían conocido, ella había llegado a comprender ese gesto como un signo de que en verdad estaba molesto o un poco interesado. Ella asumió lo primero. A ella en verdad no le importaba.

"Pon tu cabeza en mi pecho."

Aome lo miro perpleja.

"¿Qué?"

"Se supone que estamos felices. Tenemos que pretenderlo."

Aome le disparo una molesta mirada, pero hiso lo que se le dijo.

You wrote our names down on the sidewalk **(Escribiste nuestros nombres en la vereda)**  
but the rain came and washed them off **(pero vino la lluvia y se los llevó)**  
So we should write them again on wet cement **(Así que debieramos volver a escribirlas sobre cemento fresco)**  
So people a long time from now will know what we meant **(Para que la gente, dentro de mucho tiempo sepa lo que significamos.)**

"¿Por qué quieres bailar conmigo?"

"Porque se supone que debo."

"Mmm."

You wrote our names down on the sidewalk **(Escribiste nuestros nombres en la vereda)**  
but the rain came and washed them off **(pero vino la lluvia y se los llevó)**  
So we should write them again on wet cement **(Así que debieramos volver a escribirlas sobre cemento fresco)**  
So people a long time from now will know what we meant **(Para que la gente, dentro de mucho tiempo sepa lo que significamos.)**

"¿Por qué no me dejaste bailar con Miroku?"

Él le dio una molesta mirada.

"¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas?"

"Sí, así que anda acostumbrándote."

"No tengo que acostumbrarme a eso."

"Sí, lo harás."

"Por supuesto que no. Apenas si nos veremos."

"Viviremos en la misma casa. Estoy mudándome mañana, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Entonces nos evadiremos."

Ella lo miro con furia.

"Bien para mi, mimado bastardo."

Él presiono su agarre sobre ella hasta que estaba hiriéndola.

"Ey, ya basta."

"Mi nombre es Sesshomaru. No me llames por algún otro nombre."

Aome le piso el pie.

Sesshomaru la giro tan rápido que la hirió más.

You want everything to be just like **(Quieres que todo sea tal y como)**  
The story's that you read but never write **(las historias que lees, pero que nunca escribes)**  
You gotta learn to live **(Debes aprender a vivir)**  
and live and learn **(y vivir y aprender)**  
You gotta learn to give **(debes aprender a dar)**  
and wait your turn **(y esperar tu turno)**  
or you'll get burned **(o te quemarás)**

"¿Cuál es el nombre de esta canción?"

"Pensé que no te importaba."

"Esto es táctica."

"¿Huh?"

"La prensa querrá saber porque deje de hablar con ellos cuando esta música empeso."

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"…"

"Oh, vamos. Dímelo."

"Youkai son supuestos ser posesivos con sus parejas. Cuando ellos te vieron bailando con el humano, no tuve otra opción que venir."

"¿Así que lo hiciste solo porque tenías que hacerlo?"

"Sí."

Aome no encontró eso extraño. Quizás se estaba volviendo un poco acostumbrada a él. Sesshomaru se aparto un paso y la hiso girar.

Otra fotografía fue tomada.

Alrededor de ellos, todos habían dejado de bailar pora mirarlos. Sesshomaru pretendía no notarlo. Sí lo hacía, podría desear matarlos para quitarles las sonrisas que tenían en sus caras. En verdad, como si no fuese suficiente que se hubiese rebajado bastante al bailar con esta humana.

Aome no los noto tampoco. Estaba demasiado inconfortable a causa de su cercanía con Sesshomaru como para importarle. Estaba también tratando de imaginar como se había metido en tal embrollo.

Para el resto del mundo, ellos lucían como la pareja perfecta. Ellos tomaban la seriedad en el rostro de Sesshomaru como algo normal en él, y pensaban que la sonrisa de Aome era real. Solo unos pocos vieron a través de esta charada.

I'm adding something new to the mixture **(Le estoy agregando algo nuevo a la mezcla)**  
so there's a different hue to your picture **(para que tu foto tenga un distinto espectro de colores)**  
a different ending to this fairy tale **(un distinto final para este cuento de hadas)**  
we'll know sunset into which we sail **(sabremos en qué atardecer zarpar.)**

"El nombre de la canción es 'Together' (Juntos) de The Raconteurs."

"Bien."

"¿Qué les dirás?"

"Imaginare algo después."

Él la hiso girar, su cabello danzando alrededor de ella, su esencia inundando su olfato. Era un olor dulce y olia como vainilla. Aquello le recordaba de un día lluvioso. Sesshomaru decidió que su olor le molestaba. Aún, cuando ella regreso hacia él, él puso su mentón sobre su cabeza y aspiro una ves más su aroma.

Sí, no le gustaba como olía para nada.

"En verdad no sabes que decir."

Él devolvió su atención hacía ella.

"Miko, yo lo se todo."

Ella dejo salir una risita. Sesshomaru hiso una nota mental de hacerla temerle. No podía ir por el mundo sabiendo que hay un humano que en verdad no tiembla a la vista de él. Él no podía tenerla pensando que eran iguales. Él la haría entender que ella era inferior a él.

"Eres malo con las emociones Sesshomaru, y definitivamente no eres romántico. No tienes idea de que le dirás a la prensa cuando te pregunten."

"…"

"Diles que me conociste cuando esta canción se estaba tocando."

"Eso es difícilmente romántico."

Aome suspiro y rodo sus ojos.

"Estábamos en un bar. Me miraste y decidiste que no podías irte sin bailar conmigo. Me preguntaste, y yo dije sí, y tuvimos una cita el día siguiente. Esta será nuestra canción."

"…"

"¿Qué?"

"Eso no es romántico. Si es algo, eso es simplista."

You want everything to be just like **(Quieres que todo sea tal y como)**  
The stories that you read but you can't write (You can't write) **(Las historias que lees, pero que no puedes escribir (No puedes escribir).)**  
You gotta learn to live **(Debes aprender a vivir)**  
and live and learn **(y vivir y aprender)**  
Oh, you gotta learn to give **(Oh, debes aprender a dar)**  
and wait your turn **(y esperar tu turno)**  
or you'll get burned **(o te quemarás.)**

La canción termino y Sesshomaru la dejo ir casi inmediatamente.

"Te buscar en media hora para ir a hacer las rondas por las mesas."

Sesshomaru volteo y se marcho.

"Pero…"

Él la miro, y Aome una vez más se encontró mirando dentro de sus fríos y dorados ojos. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina.

"Si alguien pregunta, esta es nuestra canción."

Y él se alejo de ella. Ella se quedo parada en medio de la pista de baile, pensando que en verdad se había casado con un bastardo.

Souta le debía un gran favor.

----------------------

Ella lo miro con un endurecido rostro. Él solo se mantenía sonriendo, lo cual solo la hiso mirarlo aún peor. Cuando ella sintió que la mano de él bajaba más de lo necesario para bailar, ella simplemente hiso lo que cualquier mujer haría.

Lo abofeteo tan duro como pudo y se alejo de él.

Él no perdió el tiempo en pensar y comenzó a seguirla.

"Sango…"

Él la cogió de la mano, pero ella se soltó rápido.

"Lo siento, juro que no pasara otra ves."

Sango volteo, solo para mirar en su sonriente cara.

"Mentira, siempre dices lo mismo."

Ella empezó a alejarse otra ves.

Miroku tomo un momento para tratar de entender la situación. Seguramente Sango no podría estar así de molesta solo porque su mano bajo más de lo necesario por su propia voluntad. No, no podía ser eso.

Además, estaba seguro de que ella se había sonrojado un poco antes de golpearlo. Eso de lado, ¿Por qué estaría tan molesta? Él estaba seguro de no haber hecho que ameritase tal furia. Miroku suspiro y fue a seguir a Sango.

"Sango, ¿podrías por favor decirme que hice mal?"

Ellos estaban unos pocos metros lejos de la fiesta. Sango había conseguido encontrar un lugar privado donde podría gritar todo lo que quisiese sin atraer la atención. Ella lo miro, sus marrones ojos intensos, y Miroku sintió un nudo en su garganta.

"No puedo creer que hicieses eso."

"¿Qué?"

Miroku lucia tan inocente que ella deseo golpearlo otra ves.

"Bailaste con Aome. Sabes que no puedes hacer eso. No ahora que esta casada con un Youkai, y no cualquier Youkai, Sesshomaru Taisho viene de una muy antigua y poderosa familia. ¿En que estabas pensando?"

"¿Huh?"

"Aome puede ser ignorante sobre tradiciones y costumbres youkai. Puede ser ingenua, pero tu no lo eres. Sabes perfectamente bien que pudo haber pasado si…"

"Sesshomaru no esta atraído hacia ella. Él no siente la necesidad de protegerla."

Sango se irrito más.

"Un poco de posesividad es suficiente. En el mundo youkai, Aome es de Sesshomaru, y a ningún otro hombre se le esta permitido acercársele sin el permiso de él."

"Eso solo se aplica en la sociedad youkai, y en la sociedad que Sesshomaru esta ahora es la de Aome."

"Ese no es el punto." Ella grito frustrada. "Si él estuviese atraído, podría haberte erido."

La sonrisa de Miroku se agrando.

"¿Estabas preocupada por mi seguridad?" Él pregunto suavemente, acercándose. Sango se sonrojo.

"Estoy preocupada por Aome." Ella murmuro. "Ella no necesita más problemas. Las cosas entre ellos ira a ser difícil sin ti añadiendo más problemas."

"Ella estará bien."

Las cejas de Sango se enarcaron. "No sabes eso."

"Ah, pero lo hago." Al ver las venas de Sango saltar, él hablo más rápido. "Aome, indudablemente, conseguirá el interés de Sesshomaru. Aome es así. Si hay alguien capas de plantarse ante Sesshomaru-sama, esa es Aome."

"Sesshomaru no es como los otros. No tiene respeto por los humanos. Él solo se caso con ella por… bueno. No se por que las escogió, pero él la ve como algo inferior, algo para ser usado."

"Él aún vino cuando me vió bailando con ella."

"Supongo que lo hiso porque eso era de esperarse. A menos…"

Y eso cuando todo hiso click.

"Miroku…" Ella dijo, su vos toda seriedad. "¿Por qué él escogió a Aome?"

Miroku trago saliva y retrocedió.

"Bueno, veras…"

"¿Si?"

"Yo…"

"Miroku."

"Le dije a Sesshomaru que ella sería una buena opción para, um, casarse."

Silencio. Un muy peligroso silencio.

Entonces, la tormenta.

"¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! ¡Tú sabías! ¡Tú sabías sobre la situación de Aome. Sabías que ella no sería capas de decir no. Ella estaba descorazonada y que su hermano la necesitaba. Ella no tenía opción. Ella estaba desesperada, y silo la enviaste hacía él!. ¡Hacía un youkai frío y sin emociones! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!"

"Él es lo que ella necesita."

"Él es todo lo que ella no necesita."

"Sango… yo no haría nada que pudiese herir a Aome. Confía en mí sobre esto. Todo saldrá bien."

"Él la hara sufrir en menos de una semana."

"Aome estará bien. Ella es una miko. Seguramente eso la mantendrá a salvo."

"Ella no sabe nada sobre youkais. ¡Ella es una miko sin entrenamiento!"

"Nosotros le enseñaremos."

"Él es el hermano de Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha ya no es para ella."

"¿Y Sesshomaru la merece?"

"Quizás."

"La ataste a él de por vida."

"Actualmente, ellos decidieron eso por si mismos."

"Tú sabes que Aome no sabía cuan profunda iría esta atadura. Ella no sabía que no había forma de romperlo hasta que el lo decida, y él no lo hará porque eso es denigrante en el mundo youkai. No hay modo de escapar."

"Sesshomaru lo sabía."

"Aome no."

"Un problema menor."

"Tú…"

Pero Miroku tomo ese momento para acercarse a Sango, y gentilmente roso sus labios contra los de ella.

"Si no les va bien en un par de meses, puedes despellejarme vivo."

Sango lo golpeo en la cabeza y se alejo diciendo algo sobre pervertidos.

Cuando ella estaba segura de que Miroku no la podía ver, ella sonrió.

----------------------

Él tenía que alejarse.

El aire estaba volviéndose demasiado pesado, y todas las caras felices estaban haciéndolo sentir inconfortable, y por alguna extraña razón deseaba herir a alguien. Demonios, aún Kikyo estaba enervándolo. No tenía idea de que le estaba pasando. No sabía que estaba mal. Todo lo que sabía era que el mundo se estaba cerrando a su alrededor, y todo lo que deseaba hacer era correr y correr y correr hasta que la música ya no escuchara y los susurros sobre la reciente pareja de casados no alcanzaran sus oídos.

"Ellos lucen tan bien juntos."

"Hacen una sobresaliente pareja."

"Ella es tan encantadora."

"Ella se caso con tan sexy y fuerte youkai."

"Si ella no estuviese tomada. Con gusto iría por ella."

Ella es una chica afortunada. Sesshomaru de seguro que es un gran partido."

"Vaya, debe ser bueno ser ellos."

Él había tenido suficiente de personas hablando sobre cuan linda era ella y cuan impactante era él y que magnifica pareja hacían. Las preguntas sobre si él estaba bien con su hermano casándose con su ex-enamorada también lo estaban enervando. No, por supuesto que él no estaba bien. Sí, las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido. No, no había nada que pudiese hacer para aceptar el hecho de que Aome se había casado con retardado medio hermano. Y no, Sesshomaru no era su hermano. Él era su medio hermano.

El verdadero problema aún así, era que no debería de importarle.

Seguro, había amado a Aome, pero ese amor nunca corrió tan profundo como su amor por Kikyo. Ellos habían tenido una solida relación, pero la chispa de ese amor se había ido mucho antes de que Kikyo apareciese en escena. Ahora, él no tenía derecho de actuar de la forma que lo hacía. Él estaba casado, y emparejado, y Aome debería de haber dejado de ser su problema en el minuto que había escogido a Kikyo sobre ella. No debería de estar sintiendo… lo que sea que estuviese haciéndole hervir con rabia.

Y no, por supuesto que no eran celos.

Él nunca había estado celoso de su medio hermano. Ahora meno cuando tenía a Kikyo a su lado. Ella era delicada como una muñeca de porcelana. Ella conocía todas las etiquetas de la alta sociedad. Ella era inteligente. Era amable. Ella era todo lo que él necesitaba y Aome no lo era.

Excepto que verlos juntos hiso algo que en él se despertara.

Cuando ellos se habían besado en la iglesia, había sentido ganas de destajar la garganta de Sesshomaru. No había sido capas de contener el gruñido que creció en su garganta. Cuando ellos salieron de la limousina y sus ojos cogieron la vista de los de ella, él había visto la misma chispa que ella había tenido al inicio de su relación.

Eso le había hecho querer ir hacía ella y llevársela, y eso no era bueno porque esta seguro de que ama a Kikyo y que desea pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Él solo estaba confundido. Él no estaba listo para ver a Aome con su medio hermano.

"Esto pasara pronto." Se dijo así mismo, tratando de calmar su rabia. Hacer una escena justo ahora no sería bueno. "Solo sientes el deseo de cuidarla por todo el tiempo que pasaste con ella."

Con eso en mente, procedió a regresar a la fiesta. Kikyo estaría preocupada por él, y su medio hermano estaría haciendo estúpidas preguntas sobre su paradero.

Lo primero que vio cuando entro al salón de baile no ayudo para nada. Los vio bailando en el centro, rodeados por personas con extrañas miradas, sus manos se cerraron en puños.

Ellos estaban demasiado cerca, y las manos de él estaba sobre su cintura. Él la trajo más cerca después que la hiso girar. Ellos estaba hablando entre si y no ponían atención al mundo a su alrededor. Si no los conociese mejor, podría ir tan lejos como decir que lucían felices.

Sesshomaru parecía estar hablando, lo cual era extraño porque usualmente él solo miraba a quien sea que estuviese frente a él. Ella estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa, pero Inuyasha sabía que estaba molesta y probablemente haciéndole decenas de preguntas.

Inuyasha no sabía por que le molestaba el verlos interactuar entre si.

Él siguió a Sesshomaru tan pronto como se alejo del lado de Aome.

---------------------

Él sabía que estaba siendo seguido. Con todo el ruido que el hanyou estaba haciendo, aún un humano se hubiese dado cuenta. Se alejo del salón de baile y camino a través de los corredores, tratando de encontrar algo de paz dentro de esta mansión. Él había insistido en rentar este lugar para la boda. No deseaba recibir humanos en su casa. Cuando se mantuvo caminando, estaba contento de su decisión. Su casa podría haber olido mal por días con todos los humanos que habían asistido. Finalmente, encontró un lugar que era tranquilo. Sesshomaru se permitió un momento de paz.

Aquella paz fue interrumpida cuando su hermano entro tempestuosamente y se planto en frente de él.

"¿Por qué demonios estabas tocándola?"

Sesshomaru volteo para mirar a un muy furioso hanyou que había obviamente dicho lo primero que se le bino a la mente porque no era una coherente pregunta. Era la costumbre de su idiota medio hermano el actuar por impulso.

"Yo no e tocado… a tu mujer."

"No estoy hablando de Kikyo."

Sesshomaru no se molesto en decir algo más.

Eso solo hiso enojar a más a Inuyasha.

"Estabas bailando con Aome y tú…"

"Tengo todo el derecho de estar con ella." Sesshomaru sintió el deseo de molestarlo aún más. "Ella es mi esposa."

"Te sije que no te cases con ella."

Sesshomaru se movió rápido como el relámpago y se planto frente a Inuyasha, quien mantuvo su terreno con terquedad.

"Ella no es tu problema." Sesshomaru dijo peligrosamente.

"No me importa."

La tensión entre ellos podía ser cortada con un cuchillo. Ambos estaban retándose, incitando al otro a hacer el primer movimiento, esperando a que el otro no se contuviese. Sesshomaru sabía que ese sería su hermano.

Y bastante seguro, Inuyasha fue el primero en moverse.

Estaban demasiado cerca para que Inuyasha verdaderamente atacase a Sesshomaru, así que lanzo su cuerpo contra él, haciendo que el otro diera un traspié hacia a tras. Ahora con más espacio, Inuyasha ataco.

Hubieron puñetes y patadas, y a ninguno le importaba que estuviesen en terno y que hubiese una fiesta a fuera y que alguien podía venir y verlos.

Eso les recordaba a ambos los tiempos en que eran pequeños y entrenaban por horas. Su padre había siempre insistido en que youkais deberían siempre saber como luchar. Sesshomaru podría siempre ganar, atribuyendo a que Inuyasha no era un completo youkai, lo cual los llevaría a otra pelea.

Esta pelea era como esas. El motivo era lo único diferente.

Sesshomaru se impulso hacia arriba y se preparo para atacar con sus garras. Él no había usado este ataque en mucho tiempo. Inuyasha ni siquiera considero el peligro y se lanzo de frente contra Sesshomaru.

El ataque de Sesshomaru golpeo a Inuyasha, haciéndole caer al piso, sangre emanando de su pecho.

Fue en ese momento que Aome entro, un grito formándose en su garganta.

"¡Inusyaha!"


	8. La Oscuridad en las Esquinas

Hola a todos, como se ha vuelto una castumbre (una muy mala costumbre) nuevamente me he demorado en subir este nuevo capitulo, gomenasai por ello.

Pero no todo es mala noticia, ya que ahora cuento con el invalorable apoyo de dos personas, Isabela-Domi quien me apoyo con la traducción del cap11 y a VickyCu quien es mi Beta Reader, y a quienes públicamente deseo dar mis mas cinsero agradecimiento (y que espero me sigan apoyando en el futuro). Con el apoyo de ambas el contenido ortografico y gramatical mejorara así como la rápides en la actualisación de este fic.

Sin más, los dejo con el siguiente cap., nos leemos.

Ps: Como dije arriba el cap 11 ya esta listo, solo debo apurarme con el 9 y 10 y solo tres o cuatro días despues subire el 11, bye.

**Titulo Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Titulo Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**: Albreyck

**Corazones Atormentados**

**Cap 08: La Oscuridad e****n las Esquinas**

Aome estaba sentada en su mesa, repentinamente sintiéndose muy solitaria. La pista de baile estaba frente a ella, todas las otras mesas a su lado. Ella estaba justo en medio de todo, era una mesa para dos, pero solo una persona estaba allí, y esa persona era ella. Aome no sabía porque repentinamente deseaba que Sesshomaru estuviese a su lado, aunque sea solo para molestarla y mantener su mente alejada de Inuyasha. Había tratado de buscar a Sango y a Miroku, pero parecía que la tierra se los hubiese tragado. Su hermano y sus amigos estaban comiendo increíbles cantidades de comida, así que no le ponían atención a ella. Su madre estaba conversando con alguien que estaba interesado en restaurar el templo de la familia. Los reporteros habían pasado a hacerle algunas preguntas por un momento y ahora estaban entrevistando a todos los invitados. En resumen, nadie estaba poniéndole atención en ese momento, y cuando miro a cuan felices todos parecían estar y cuan miserable se sentía, decidió que había sido suficiente.

Excepto que en su camino de retirada se choco con alguien.

"Lo siento.", ella murmuro, sin levantar la cabeza. "No estaba mirando y…" Ella levantó la mirada, solo para descubrir que había chocado con nada más ni nada menos que Kikyo.

'Hoy' pensó silenciosamente Aome cuando miro a la otra mujer, 'no es mi día.'

"No te preocupes por eso."

"Oh, no, en verdad, Ki…" Aome se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que no tenía permiso de llamarla por su nombre. Ella suprimió el suspiro que estaba amenazando por salir. "Lo siento, Sra. Taisho."

Dios, como dolía decir aquello, aceptar que Kikyo era la esposa de Inuyasha. Aome removió sus ojos de Kikyo y miro hacia un lado, no deseando continuar mirando a esa mujer que tenía todo lo que Aome deseaba.

Kikyo dejo escapar una suave risa. Aome pensó que era rudo de su parte.

"No hay necesidad de formalidades entre nosotras. Después de todo, ambas somos Sra. Taisho. Puedes llamarme Kikyo."

Aome sonrió falsamente. En verdad, se estaba volviendo buena en fingirlas. Maldijo a Kikyo por recordarle el hecho de que ahora estaba casada con Sesshomaru.

"Puedes llamarme Aome."

Kikyo le sonrió, con esa brillante sonrisa que la hacía lucir más hermosa. Aome se sintió tan opacada…

"Luces hermosa esta noche Aome. Nunca he visto a tan radiante novia." Kikyo le seguía sonriendo, y Aome hiso una nota mental de patearle al destino tan pronto muriese.

"Gracias, tu también luces grandiosa."

Lo cual era verdad. Kikyo lucía un vestido rojo que se ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas, con cuello en V, un poco de su espalda estaba expuesto, y un corte vertical al final de su vestido hacia que una de sus piernas se mostrase, Kikyo era toda una visión. Si añadías que su cabello estaba peinado en un estilo chino, sus labios rojos y su blanca piel, Kikyo era simplemente impresionante. No había nada fuera de lugar. Nada que no fuese perfecto.

"Ha sido una encantadora noche, y una muy buena fiesta. Inuyasha y yo nos estamos divirtiendo mucho."

"Estoy contenta de que estén disfrutando su tiempo aquí. Sesshomaru y yo estamos muy agradecidos de que viniesen."

"Oh, no hubiésemos faltado por nada. Incluso aplazamos nuestro viaje una semana. No puedo creer que ahora seamos de la misma familia. Somos como hermanas."

Aome decidió que era tiempo de cambiar el tema de su charla.

"Hablando sobre familia, ¿has visto a Sesshomaru? Estábamos bailando y repentinamente desapareció."

No es que realmente desease encontrarlo, pero era mejor compañía que Kikyo.

Kikyo pensó por un momento antes de responder. "No, no lo he visto desde que bailaron." Ella pensó un poco más. "Ahora que pienso en ello, no he visto a Inuyasha tampoco. Deben de estar hablando sobre asuntos familiares o algo así."

"Oh, ya veo."

"¿Te gustaría unírteme en mi mesa?"

Aome trago saliva. "En estos momentos no, iré a buscar a Sesshomaru."

Kikyo le dio una última sonrisa. "Muy bien, entiendo. Yo no deseaba estar separada de Inuyasha el día de nuestra boda tampoco. Bueno, te veré más tarde." Kikyo se alejo para hablar con otras personas, y Aome cerró sus ojos para detener las lágrimas que estaban ya formándose. Ella camino por el salón de baile y fue a través de los corredores, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde calmarse.

Ella abrió una puerta al azar, y cuando miro hacia adentro, su corazón se detuvo.

Sesshomaru estaba en el aire, e Inuyasha estaba cayendo, cayendo, cayendo…

Inuyasha golpeo el suelo, había sangre brotando de su pecho, y Aome no pudo contener su preocupación por él.

"¡Inuyasha!"

Ella grito su nombre, sin darse cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde para contenerlo. Ella corrió hacía él, se arrodillo, y presiono sus manos sobre su pecho, tratando de detener el fluir de la sangre. No le importaba que su vestido blanco se estuviese volviendo rojo. Todo lo que deseaba era que Inuyasha dejase de sangrar. Ella escucho a Sesshomaru caer unos metros a su lado, y ella volteo para mirarle con toda la cólera que pudiese mostrar.

Como lo odiaba…

Ella deseaba golpearlo fuertemente.

Ella deseaba herirlo por herir a Inuyasha.

Ella deseaba no estar aquí porque Sesshomaru estaba mirándola con esos ojos endurecidos, y cuando los ojos de él fueron de ella hacía Inuyasha, ella puso su cuerpo sobre él, cubriendo a Inuyasha, protegiéndolo de su hermano.

Sesshomaru enarco la mirada. Aome lo miro aún más duramente. Ella no le dejaría herir más a Inuyasha. No le importaba que él la hubiese herido y le hubiese roto su corazón. Ella no podía, no podía dejar que Sesshomaru lo dañase más.

"Levántate."

La voz de Sesshomaru era como el hierro: fuerte, inflexible e indestructible.

"No lo haré hasta que prometas no herirlo más."

La voz de Aome era como el fuego: fuerte, determinado y demandante.

"Lo que le pase no es tu problema."

Los ojos de Sesshomaru eran del color del sol, y estos amenazaban con quemarla si no hacia lo que había ordenado.

"Es mi problema."

Los ojos de ella estaban fijos en los de él, retándolo a acercarse más.

Él lo hizo.

Él la tomo por el brazo, forzándola a alejarse de Inuyasha, jalándola a su lado. Ella estaba muy consciente de sus garras en su piel. De pronto estaba consciente de cuan poderoso era. No le importo.

"Dame una razón para que sea tu problema."

Él estaba mirándola directamente a los ojos, y por un momento, Aome no encontró palabras. Se sintió como si estuviese hundiéndose. Entonces, recordó lo que le había hecho a Inuyasha. Ella no pensó en sus palabras o en sus consecuencias. Ella dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Lo amo."

Las garras hicieron más presión contra su piel, pero él no las dejó perforarla.

Parecía estúpido, el silencio reino por un momento, y la tención estaba flotando en el aire. No había nada si no un contrato entre ellos. No había sentimientos en esto. Nunca habrían sentimientos, y no importaba a quien Aome amase porque estaba segura que a Sesshomaru le importaría poco o nada. Tanto como ella mantuviese sus verdaderos sentimientos ocultos del público, ella podía darle su corazón a quien quiera que desease.

Al menos, eso era lo que había pensado.

Y también…

Mirando a la reacción que sus palabras habían causado, ella solo pudo asumir que algo no estaba bien, y que por una vez, ella hubiese deseado contenido su lengua.

Inuyasha estaba a un lado, olvidado tanto por Aome como por Sesshomaru. Aome decidió que esta era la cosa más estúpida que hubiese hecho. Trago saliva, esperando la reacción de Sesshomaru.

'Va a matarme. Va a matarme. ¡Va a matarme!' La mente de Aome estaba ya creando decenas de horribles muertes que le pudiese dar Sesshomaru. Ella se permitió darle una rápida mirada. Su expresión estaba en blanco, sus ojos fríos, vacios de emoción alguna.

"No tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasarte tanto como deje al hanyou solo."

"Yo…"

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se posaron sobre ella una vez más.

"Aprenderás a temerme y a respetarme miko. Eres inferior a mí, y solo porque te hayas vuelto mi esposa no significa que eso haya cambiado."

"No soy inferior."

Sesshomaru simplemente rodeo su cuello con una mano. "Aprenderás a no contestarme. He tenido suficiente de tu falta de respeto."

Aome vio a Inuyasha empezando a moverse hacia ellos, pero le hiso una señal de detenerse. Cuando se detuvo, ella silenciosamente agradeció a cualquier dios que le hubiese hecho escuchar por una vez.

"Sesshomaru…" ella empezó, su vos firme, "no soy inferior, y aprenderás a aceptar el hecho de que somos iguales."

Él apretó su agarre sobre ella un poco más antes de soltarla.

"Nos iremos ahora. Inuyasha, dile a los invitados que Aome no se estaba sintiendo bien y nos fuimos. Mañana empezaré a manejar la compañía. Luego de que regreses de tu viaje, arreglaremos una reunión. Como el deseo de nuestro padre fue vernos trabajar juntos, tendremos que distribuir obligaciones y poner todo en orden."

Sesshomaru salió sin esperar una réplica. Aome dudó por un segundo antes de seguir a Sesshomaru.

No miro hacia atrás a Inuyasha.

Tenía el mal presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrían peor.

----------------

Sango realmente estaba preocupada. Estaba tan preocupada que incluso le pidió ayuda a Miroku. Ella lo miro y tuvo la urgencia de golpearlo realmente duro.

"¡Tú!" Ella le grito, mientras se acercaba, cogiéndolo de la oreja, y jalándolo lejos de la mujer con la que estaba flirteando. "Se supone que estamos buscando a Aome, enfócate."

"Pero Sango, estaba preguntándole a esa encantadora dama si deseaba tener un hijo mío."

Las venas de Sango saltaron.

"Ya que estamos en esto" Miroku se puso en frente de ella y se arrodillo. "¿Te gustaría tener un hijo mío?"

Sango lo golpeo en la cabeza.

"Estamos buscando a Aome."

Miroku se levanto, una mirada dura en sus facciones.

"No la he visto por casi una hora, y Sesshomaru-san e Inuyasha tampoco están a la vista." Sango continuó. "Si esos dos están juntos, entonces seguramente algo ira mal."

"Ok, los encontraremos, no te preocupes Sango. Estoy seguro que no están causando problemas."

Justo entonces, Miroku vio algo blanco, y rápidamente volteo para verlo. Su seriedad se acentuó.

"Ese es Inuyasha."

Sango siguió los ojos de Miroku.

"Vamos a preguntarle." Miroku y Sango se apuraron en llegar con Inuyasha, quien estaba ya al lado de Kikyo.

"¿Has visto a Aome?" Miroku pregunto cortésmente, pero Kikyo le interrumpió.

"¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué tienes sangre en tu camisa?"

Inuyasha se puso serio. "Tuve una… una charla con Sesshomaru."

Kikyo enarco la mirada. "Esto…" ella dijo, apuntando a la sangre en su camisa "es más que solo una charla."

"Kikyo…"

"Oh no, de ahora en adelante no puedes pelear con Sesshomaru."

Inuysha rápidamente se levanto. "¡Pero él empezó!"

Kikyo lo forzó a sentarse otra vez. "No puedes ir por allí si estas herido."

"Sano rápido."

Ella le miro fijamente. "Bien, entonces yo te heriré más. ¡Eres un idiota, peleando con tu hermano en el día de su boda!"

"Medio hermano."

"Inuyasha…"

Las orejas de Inuyasha cayeron, y dejo salir un suspiro de derrota.

"Ahem…" Sango dijo, "¿Sabes dónde está Aome?"

Los ojos de Inuyasha fulguraron peligrosamente, pero paso desapercibido para todos menos Miroku, quien trato de no sonreír. "Ella se fue con el idiota. No van a regresar."

Los ojos de Sango crecieron en preocupación. "¿Por qué se fueron así de repente?"

Los ojos de Inuyasha se oscurecieron. "Él estaba… molesto."

"¿Y le dejaste llevársela así de simple?"

"Aome es la esposa de Sesshomaru." Kikyo dijo, su vos repentinamente fría. "Inuyasha no tiene que resolver sus problemas."

Sango y Kikyo se miraron, mientras que Miroku sudaba una gota e Inuyasha continuaba tratando de hacer un orificio en el piso con la mirada.

"Feh, él no la lastimara."

Los tres miraron a Inuyasha.

"¿Por qué estas tan seguro?"

"Porque…" Inuyasha dijo, luciendo muy arrogante, "Lo golpeare si lo hace."

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo semi susurro.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella después de lo que le he hecho."

Kikyo asintió, no luciendo del todo aliviada. "Vamos a casa."

Después de que se habían ido, Sango se sentó.

"¿Crees que estará bien?"

Miroku puso una mano en su hombro.

"Aome es fuerte. Ella sabrá qué hacer si algo va mal. No te preocupes tanto por ella."

"No puedo evitarlo. Ella es como una hermana para mí."

"Entonces confía en que estará bien."

Sango suspiro y espero con todo el corazón que las cosas fueran para bien de Aome. Ella lo merecía. Sin importar que errores haya cometido en el pasado, Aome merecía lo mejor. Merecía ser feliz.

Sango decidió que debería de tener una muy seria conversación con Sesshomaru.

A ella no le importaba si era un poderoso y rico youkai. Ella tenía sus influencias también.

--------------

Sesshomaru no dijo una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto de la fiesta a su mansión. De hecho, desde que le ordeno a la miko venir con él, no había dicho palabra alguna. Ni siquiera la miro.

Sesshomaru estaba tratando de ignorarla y estaba descubriendo que era más difícil ahora que estaba quieta que cuando estaba hablando.

Eso le molestaba.

"No tenías que herirlo."

Las palabras fueron susurradas tan quietamente que si él no fuese un youkai, no hubiese sido capaz de escucharlas. La miro desde la esquina de sus ojos. Las manos de ella estaban posadas en su regazo, ambas cerradas en puños. Su cabello estaba deshecho, mechones colgando sobre sus ojos. Su boca estaba fuertemente cerrada.

Lo enervara verla así, y se molesto aún más de estar enervado por las acciones de ella.

"Hago lo que me place, y quería herirle." dijo porque era verdad, pero también lo dijo porque deseaba que lo callase, que gritara, traerla de regreso a lo normal, a la humana que había llegado a conocer. Él estaba en terreno más seguro cuando ella estaba haciendo bulla. Cuando estaba tranquila, él se sentía…

La odiaba por hacerle desear que ella hablase. Había tratado de callarla tan a menudo.

"¡Idiota!" Finalmente ella grito. Volteo para mirarla a la cara y encontró sus ojos azules oscurecidos, llenos de rabia y posiblemente odio.

Esto él podía soportar.

Esto era seguro.

Esto él podía manejar, no le gustaba lo que no podía controlar.

"Me respetarás." dijo mirándola directo a los ojos. Esto solo consiguió hacer sus ojos azules aún más oscuros.

"Respeto es algo que se gana, y tú no mereces nada de eso." Sus palabras fueron dichas amargamente, y una vez más él la cogió rudamente de los brazos.

"Respeto es algo con lo que nací."

"Solo naciste con una arrogancia más grande que el mundo."

Continuaron escupiéndose insultos hasta que la limusina se detuvo, y el chofer rápidamente salió y les abrió la puerta. Él pretendió no sentir la tensa atmosfera.

Sesshomaru salió gallardamente del auto y no espero a que la humana saliese. Sesshomaru empezó a caminar hacia las puertas de su mansión. Podía ver a Jaken ya esperando por él.

"Bienvenido a casa Señor Sesshomaru."

Él escucho a la miko susurrar de tras, diciendo algo que sonaba como 'Señor mi trasero'. Y decidió dejarlo pasar esta vez.

"Jaken, ¿esta lista la habitación?"

"Sí, Señor Sesshomaru."

"Bien." Él volteo hacia la miko. "Sígueme." Ella lo miro fijamente pero hizo lo que le dijo.

Él escucho su murmullo de asombro cuando entraron en la habitación de recepción. Cuando siguieron caminando por la mansión, pudo sentir que ella deseaba detenerse y mirar todo a su alrededor, pero no le dio tiempo. De hecho, él caminó más rápido. Finalmente, llegaron a su destino.

Él abrió la puerta, dejándola entrar.

"Aquí es donde te quedarás. Si necesitas algo, llama a cualquier sirviente. Mañana escogerás a tu criada personal." Él volteo para irse, pero se detuvo. "Y trata de no meterte en mi camino."

Con eso, salió y se dirigió a su habitación, la cual estaba a dos puertas de la de su esposa.

La habitación de Sesshomaru era el reflejo de su personalidad, estaba decorada con colores marrones y dorados. Era fría como sus dorados ojos, a pesar del cálido color. La cama tenía una frazada dorada que caía a ambos lados. Era grande y lujosa. Había un escritorio brillante de madera y varios papeles en ella. Había una silla de aspecto muy confortable para el escritorio. El piso era de madera, pero Sesshomaru había ordenado una alfombra para ser puesta sobre el piso. La alfombra tenía una plateada luna creciente en ella. Era el símbolo de su familia, y cuando Sesshomaru se miro en el espejo, pudo verlo en su frente.

Sesshomaru se alejo de su reflejo y fue a sentarse en uno de sus muebles.

Estaba molesto. No, enojado. No, furioso.

Deseaba destajar algo. Deseaba hacer sangrar algo. Deseaba ir a la habitación de la miko y gritarle hasta que estuviese llorando sobre el piso.

No sabía por qué deseaba herirla tanto, y eso solo lo hiso molestar más.

"_¡Lo amo!"_

Aún podía escuchar las palabras claramente en su cabeza. Ella se había atrevido a decirle eso en su cara, y no era que le importase ella, o que tuviese algún sentimiento hacía ella. Eso significaría rebajarse así mismo. Aún, cuando ella había dicho eso y lo había mirado con esos fieros ojos y cubrió el cuerpo de su medio hermano con el suyo para impedir que lo hiriese… algo dentro de él despertó, haciéndole desear herir aún más al bastardo otra vez.

No podía comprender esto.

Había tenido el mismo sentimiento cuando la había visto bailar con el idiota de Miroku. Ella le había estado sonriendo, confortable en sus brazos, y él había dejado a los reporteros para alejarla de Miroku. Un sentimiento de posesividad lo había cubierto, y no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para reprimirlo.

Sesshomaru no estaba acostumbrado a ser vencido por algo, mucho menos emociones. Él estaba molesto y, por una extraña razón, herido, y no sabía de donde todas estas cosas estaban viniendo.

"_¿Por qué lo heriste?"_

Él era Sesshomaru. Él no tenía que darle explicaciones a alguien, y mucho menos a una humana. Aún así, se encontró dando medias explicaciones. Incluso había estado haciéndola enojar apropósito porque su quietud hacia que algo dentro de él… Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que ella le hacía sentir. Todo lo que sabía era que eso estaba muy mal.

Completamente mal.

Malditamente mal.

Era inaceptable.

Él era un youkai, y no solo cualquier youkai. Él era Sesshomaru Taisho, jefe de la compañía de su padre, poderoso, adinerado, y si se calificaba así mismo, sexy. No había nadie mejor que él, y una mujer humana no debería estar teniendo tanto efecto sobre él. Dios, ni siquiera había tenido una decente conversación con ella. No la había conocido por más que dos meses. No que pensara que podría encontrar algo interesante, pero aún así…

No debería perder su temperamento tan fácilmente por ella. Ella era solo una molestia. Él se había casado con ella porque no tenía otra opción. No deseaba perder lo que era por derecho suyo, y esa era la única razón por la que le permitió estar en su casa, en su vida.

No había nada más,

Ella era nada más que un contrato para mantener su herencia.

Aún así…

Ella lo hacía enojar aún más que el hanyou, y lo lograba bastante rápido. Respondía a alguna de sus preguntas, y más de una vez le permitió estar en su espacio personal. Su madre había sido la única persona permitida en su espacio personal, y ella había muerto hace mucho. Cuando él veía a la miko con alguien más, algo dentro de él ardía, haciéndole ir hacia ella y alejarla de cualquiera que se atreviese a tocarla.

Él no entendía, y eso solo lo hacía enojar aún más.

Tenía que controlarse a sí mismo. No podía dejar que esto continuase. Sin importar que, no podía olvidar que era un youkai, y los youkais son superiores a los humanos. Solo tenía que incrustar eso en su dura cabeza.

De algún modo, sabía que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Sesshomaru cerró sus ojos y los abrió con nueva determinación. Él podía bloquear a la miko completamente. Él estaba solo… desubicado a causa de cuán rápido su vida había cambiado. La muerte de su padre y su matrimonio habían hecho que sus defensas bajasen. Ahora, era el momento de regresar a su sendero.

Podría ignorar a la miko por cuanto pudiese, y podría ser frío hacia ella porque no merecía nada más.

Ella debería estar feliz de que él reconociese su presencia.

'Ella no es nada para mí. Ella nunca será algo para mi, y eso nunca cambiara.' Sesshomaru decidió eso cuando se prepara para dormir.

---------------

Era el momento.

Él había esperado, y ahora era tiempo de hacerlos sufrir.

Por años, había estado sentado y observándolos volverse más fuertes. Al principio, solo había deseado volverse más poderoso que ellos. Ellos harían una alianza y se volverían más acaudalados y más influyentes juntos. Se los había pedido de buena manera, pero al final había sido rechazado.

Un hanyou no era suficiente para ellos. Al menos, no en el tiempo que se los había preguntado.

Tiempo, aún así, cambiaba todo.

Había observado a su enemigo ser atado a una humana, había observado cómo había puesto a su hijo de sangre pura a un lado por el hanyou, lo observo dejar todo por una sucia humana y un indigno medio demonio.

_Él_ no había sido tan benevolente con él. _Él_ lo había hecho a un lado solo por lo que era.

Y eso era algo que nunca perdonaría.

Él rió, una leve carcajada que haría al más valiente temblar.

'En verdad', pensó aquel ser, 'no perdonare eso.' Miró hacia el youkai que estaba tratando de recuperar su atención. Ella era muy bella, eso se lo concedía, pero estaba molestándolo. Además, ya había estado con ella por unas horas, estaba empezando a aburrirle. Tomo su mentón con su mano y la forzó a mirarlo. Ella le dio lo que él supuso ella pensaba era una sonrisa sexy.

"Tú" él dijo, "me desagradas."

Ella no tuvo tiempo para mostrar sorpresa antes de que rompiese su cuello. La hizo a un lado y la arrojo al piso, tratando su cuerpo como basura.

Él podría hacer lo mismo con la familia de _él_. Podría destruirlos, torturarlos, hacerles sufrir, y entonces los arrojaría como si no fuesen nada.

Nadie en esa familia tendría paz. Nadie podría ser feliz. Rechazarlo fue su primer error. A través de los años, continuaron cometiendo error tras error. Ahora, nada podría salvarlos.

La primera parte de su plan ya había sido logrado. Lo siguiente era moverse lentamente en acción. Había esperado un largo tiempo. Podía esperar más. Después de todo, aquello tenía que ser perfecto.

Un toque en la puerta se escucho.

"Pasa."

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una youkai de cabello oscuro con ojos rojo-violeta. Él volteo su cabeza levemente hacía ella. Ella ni siquiera se inquieto de ver el cadáver sobre el piso.

"¿Es ella su esposa?" Él pregunto.

La mujer inclino su cabeza antes de responderle. "Sí."

"¿Y el otro?"

"Él se caso con una humana también."

Él dejo que una maligna sonrisa se esparciera por su rostro.

"¿Sabes por qué ambos se casaron tan rápido."

"Eso fue el último deseo de su padre."

Su sonrisa se amplio. Aquel tonto hizo las cosas más rápidas para él. Sin esa pequeña orden, aquello probablemente le hubiese tomado más tiempo conseguir su meta.

"¿Esta nuestra pequeña espía volviéndose más cercana a su esposa?"

La mujer dudo. "No, la humana Aome, no la acepta."

Su sonrisa desapareció, toda su cara repentinamente ardió en rabia. Caminó hacia ella y la cogió del cuello. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso y ella tosió. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Los de él, llenos de rabia.

"La esposa de Sesshomaru tiene que confiar en _ella_, ¿entiendes? El plan no funcionará como quiero si ella no tiene su completa confianza." La devolvió al piso y dejo ir su cuello.

Ella froto su cuello. "Eso no será fácil. En verdad no la lleva bien." Su voz era más rasposa que antes.

"Ese no es mi problema. Dile que encuentre un modo."

Ella asintió.

"¿Y que hay sobre la relación de Sesshomaru con su nueva esposa?"

La mujer tuvo que contener un gruñido y se preparo para otro ataque físico. "Ellos… no se llevan bien."

Para su sorpresa, él meramente asintió. "Investígala, ve si podemos encontrar algo sobre ella que pueda ayudarnos. Tenemos que ponerla de nuestro lado."

La mujer se inclino otra vez.

"Puedes irte ahora."

Ella volteo para irse, pero él la detuvo.

"Un momento Kagura, retira el cuerpo. Ya sabes que odio como huelen cuando se pudren."

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si eso no importase, como si se deshiciese de cadáveres cada día.

"Llamaré a alguien inmediatamente para que se lo lleve."

Los ojos de aquel ser brillaron con malicia.


	9. Atados Por Siempre

Tan relegado como siempre aquí les dejo el cap. 9.

Nuevamente agradecer a VickyCu por la corrección ortografica y gramatical, tambien agradecer a Isabela-Domi por ofrecerse a ayudarme con la traducción del cap 10, así que veremos como van las cosas, y sin duda agradecer a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, que sin duda me anima a seguir con el proyecto (aunque igual siga siendo bastante demoron en actualizar), sin más nos leemos.

**Titulo Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Titulo Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**: Albreyck

**Corazones Atormentados**

**Cap 09: Atados Por Siempre**

Esta no podía ser su habitación. Alguien cometió un error.

Volteo para preguntarle a Sesshomaru si no era una broma, pero ya se estaba retirando. Levanto una mano para detenerlo, pero se congelo cuando él repentinamente dejo de caminar.

"Y trata de no meterte en mi camino."

Con eso, se fue.

-----------

'Idiota' Exclamo. Pero entonces volteo para mirar hacia su nueva habitación y su rabia desapareció para ser reemplazada por asombro.

La habitación estaba decorada en lo que parecía cada tonalidad de azul que existía. Las cortinas eran de un fascinante zafiro oscuro, que estando recogidas revelaban una vasta ventana con una vista a los jardines y a un balcón. Había una gran cama con suaves sabanas color azul brillante en una esquina. Aome pensó que la cama lucia extremadamente confortable, como para echarse en ella y descansar allí por siempre. La habitación estaba adornada con candelabros, los que noto también eran azules.

Una hermosa manta yacía sobre el piso de nogal, bordado con los más delicados diseños de flores. La habitación también tenía dos lujosos sofás y una butaca, los cuales lucían bastante caros. El armario era aún más grande que la antigua habitación de Aome. En resumen, el lugar era exquisito. Simple y elegante, y no pudo evitar mirar con grandes y fascinados ojos.

Aome había visto habitaciones como esta por supuesto. Las había visto en las películas. Las había visto en las revistas. Cuando Aome era una niña solía pretender que era una princesa, esta habitación estaba muy cerca de ser lo que había imaginado sería si hubiese nacido en la realeza.

Aún así, nunca imagino que podría vivir esas fantasías. El residir en una habitación como esta tenía que costar más que su universidad y viejo apartamento juntos.

Era tan… hermoso. Difícilmente podía creer que era suyo.

Aome camino hacía la ventana y la abrió, dejando pasar la brisa de la noche. Camino hacía el balcón. La luna estaba brillando y sonrió. Su mirada bajó y vio los jardines.

"Bueno", dijo, asombrándose, "él por lo menos tiene buen gusto."

Si no lo tenía, pensó, entonces definitivamente sabía a quien contratar para decorar su casa.

Aome entro, cerrando la ventana tras ella. Procedió a ir hacía su equipaje que había sido ya traído y busco sus pijamas. Se quito su vestido de novia y lo doblo cuidadosamente, su mente vagando pensativamente. Entonces se vistió con su pijama y fue hacía el baño, notando que todo era como lo demás que había visto en la casa, decorado con perfecto gusto.

Aome se limpio el maquillaje, cepillo sus dientes y volvió a su dormitorio. Y cuando se movió hacía su cama, pudo escuchar sus pasos resonar por toda la habitación.

"Oh" La cama se hundió cuando se sentó, y se encontró arropada por suaves cubrecamas. Se metió bajo las sabanas y noto que eran de satín. La cama era cálida, y pensó que eso era irónico porque ella se sentía tan malditamente fría por dentro…

Aquí estaba, apenas casada y sola en una cama con suaves cubiertas.

Aquí estaba, 23 años de edad y sintiéndose tan vieja.

Aquí estaba, casada con un idiota para salvar a su hermano.

Aquí estaba, Aome enamorada de un hombre que nunca podría amarla. Enamorada de un hombre que la dejo por otra. Enamorada del hermano de su esposo. Enamorada…

Aquí estaba, aún ingenua y estúpida.

Aome sintió sus lágrimas amenazando con brotar, pero las contuvo. Ahora no era el momento de llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte. Mañana sería mejor. Despertaría y podría ir a la universidad y al museo.

Allí vería a Ayame, y trabajarían juntas, la youkai podría hacer las cosas mejor porque entendía su decisión. Mañana, llamaría a Sango y ella la haría sentir menos sola. Quizás podría ir a ver a Miroku.

Él siempre la hacía reír, y ya que Inuyasha estaba… en su luna de miel, no tendría que encararlo. Si tenía suerte, no tendría que encarar a Sesshomaru.

Sí, mañana definitivamente podría ser mejor.

Esta noche aún así, se sentía miserable, y se quedo dormida sintiéndose la persona más solitaria en la tierra.

--------------------

No podía creer que estuviese aquí, con ella, en este día. No podía creer que se había casado con ella.

No podía creer cuanto su vida había cambiado en tan pocas semanas.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron al oír el abrir de la puerta.

"Ya regrese. Tenemos que ir a la playa. Es maravilloso, y el agua luce deliciosa... Oh, ¿has visto mi traje de baño?"

Inuyasha sonrió cuando camino hacía su Kykio.

"Um… no, pero también puedes nadar desnuda."

Kykio le dio una juguetona sonrisa. "Supongo que puedo, pero otros me podrán ver. ¿Quieres compartirme Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gruño cuando la estrecho en sus brazos.

"Nunca. Eres solo mía."

"Ella lo beso levemente en los labios y entonces se libero de sus brazos.

"Entonces ayúdame a encontrarlo. Deseo ir a nadar."

Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirarla. La vio fijamente, observándola. Demonios, ella lucía encantadora y hermosa aún cuando estaba haciendo algo tan ordinario como buscar un traje de baño. Observo su largo cabello negro. Era brillante y suave y nunca desarreglado, y quiso recorrer con sus manos aquellos cabellos y hacerlos más salvajes.

El cabello de Aome era siempre salvaje.

Miro a su esbelta y delicada figura y cuando se movía parecía que se fuese a romper solo con el aíre. Cada vez que la tocaba lo hacía con tal cuidado para procurar no herirla.

Nunca había tocado a Aome cuidadosamente. Siempre supo que ella era fuerte.

Miro a sus labios rojos que estaban diciendo algo que no escuchaba.

Los labios de Aome eran rosados, y ella era siempre gritona, no dándole opción si no escucharla.

"¿Estas escuchando lo que dije?"

Kykio estaba justo frente a él. "Keh…"

"No, no lo estas." Ella puso la palma de su mano en su mejilla, una suave caricia que lo hiso temblar. "Vamos, encontré mi traje de baño. Ponte el tuyo y vamos a nadar."

Inuyasha miro en sus marrones ojos. Sus ojos eran siempre serios o llenos con seco humor, como ahora. Ella nunca expresaba su felicidad en un modo que fuese indigno. Ella nunca reía con júbilo, o gritaba de felicidad. Su modo de mostrar su cariño era con suaves caricias, invisibles sonrisas y algunas veces un destello en sus ojos marrones.

Aome siempre se expresaba en extremo. El mundo siempre sabía como se sentía porque siempre se expresaba con todo lo que tenía.

Inuyasha atrajo a Kikyo más cerca de él, inhalando su esencia, empujando los pensamientos de Aome lejos de su mente. Sintió el cuerpo de Kykio junto al suyo, beso sus labios fuertemente, y la amo con todo lo que podía.

Kykio era su pareja ahora, y tenía que dejar de pensar en Aome.

Ella tenía que ser nada para él. La había dejado sin pensarlo dos veces, y no entendía por que estaba comparándola con Kykio. No lo sabía, no entendía… cuando Kykio estaba cerca a él, no podía pensar en nadie más. Podría hacer todo por ella. Los deseos de ella eran sus órdenes. No sabía que estaba pasándole últimamente.

Desde que supo lo de Aome y el bastardo…

No podía soportar la idea de Aome con otro hombre. Él deseaba a Kykio, pero no deseaba que Aome rehiciera su vida con alguien más.

_Pero ella ya esta casada con Sesshomaru…_

Inuyasha beso a Kykio, apartando sus pensamientos, haciendo que su mente parase.

"Vamos a nadar después." Dijo, cuando las manos de Kykio empezaron a viajar por todo su cuerpo.

Inuyasha dejo que todo pensamiento coherente dejase su mente.

'_Hazme olvidarla.'_ Pensó silenciosamente. _'Hazme enfocar solo en ti. Hazme amarte como nunca he amado a alguien. Haz que las cosas vuelvan a ser como lo eran cuando nos conocimos por primera ves, cuando la deje ir, cuando te escogí.'_

---------------

No era como si no lo hubiesen intentado. En verdad lo habían hecho. De verdad, habían puesto todo su esfuerzo en ello. Dieron su mejor intento.

Nadie en la mansión podía decir que no habían intentado evadirse el uno al otro tanto como les fuese posible.

Desafortunadamente, para ambos, solo terminaban encontrándose con el otro.

Aquello estaba haciendo enloquecer a Aome y a Sesshomaru más irritable que nunca.

Él tenía que ir a trabajar cada día, saliendo tan temprano como pudiese y regresando tan tarde como le fuese posible. En el trabajo, no tenía que pensar de cuán molesta se había vuelto porque su padre lo había dejado a él y a Inuyasha con muchos negocios incompletos. Y ya que su inútil hermano se había tomado tres semanas libres para su luna de miel, dependía de él que la compañía estuviese trabajando a toda marcha. El trabajo estaba resultando ser perfecto para ignorarla. Cuando regresaba, usualmente era bastante tarde, y si se hubiese casado con otra persona, estaba seguro que nunca tendría que verla. Desafortunadamente, ella trabajaba tan duro como él lo hacía.

Ella pensó que sí se despertaba muy temprano e iba a trabajar no tendría que verlo.

'_No es como si estuviese haciendo excusas para evadirlo.'_ Ella pensó el día después de su matrimonio. Era que con todo el apuro de los planes para la boda, se había quedado retrasada en su grado de maestría y en su trabajo del museo. Se levantaba a las 5 en punto, tomaba un baño, se vestía y bajaba a desayunar. Para su gran asombro, Sesshomaru había estado allí también.

Ambos habían rehusado dejar la habitación, y así terminaron teniendo un muy incomodo desayuno. Aome comió tan rápido como pudo y se marcho rápidamente. Se fue a la Universidad, donde literalmente se enterró en la Historia de la Era Feudal. Luego de horas en le librería, se dirigió al Museo de Historia. El trabajo mantenía su mente lejos de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y de la enfermedad de su hermano. Trabajaba hasta tan tarde como se le permitía, lo cual era hasta las 12 en punto. Ni siquiera iba a recibir remuneración extra por dichas horas extras.

De hecho, pensaba que debería estarles agradecida por permitirle quedarse fuera de su casa por tanto. Estacionaba su muy envejecido auto junto a los muy lujosos y nuevos de Sesshomaru y entro a la casa.

Lo primero que vio fue a Sesshomaru.

Parecía que él trabajaba hasta tan tarde como podía, y así terminaron encontrándose otra vez. Él tenía hambre y ella tenía hambre, y los sirvientes estaban ya durmiendo. Aome descubrió que su esposo era incapaz de prepararse aún un sándwich.

Después de una muy acalorada discusión y muchos insultos, ella termino preparando para ambos unas frituras. Sesshomaru ni siquiera dio las gracias, lo cual inicio otra pelea. Después de tres discusiones, finalmente decidieron ir a dormir.

Ambos habían pensado que serían más afortunados al día siguiente. Seguramente alguno de ellos cambiaria sus hábitos. Sesshomaru estaba seguro de que había asustado a la miko lo suficiente para hacerla despertar una hora más tarde y regresar más temprano.

Él tenía demasiado trabajo para cambiar su itinerario. Aome había pensado que había molestado al idiota de esposo que tenía lo suficiente para hacerlo hacerle hacer lo mismo que él pensaba. Después de todo, no podía cambiar su nueva rutina. Estaba demasiado atrasada en todo para desperdiciar una hora. Las vacaciones de invierno estaban por llegar y debía de tener todo en orden.

Como era de esperarse, a la mañana siguiente todo siguió igual y ambos terminaron teniendo otro incomodo desayuno. En la noche, tuvieron las mismas interminables discusiones, y Aome había preparado algo para comer en algún momento entre estas.

Dos semanas habían pasado ya, y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que el otro no se rendiría. Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos. No se soportaban, pero preferían mantenerse sufriendo en vez de parecer débiles.

Lo cual conllevo a la discusión que estaban teniendo justo ahora.

"Mi carro no es demasiado viejo. Está bastante bien."

"Se desmoronara en pedazos uno de estos días, y tendré que pasar por los problemas de organizar tu funeral."

"Como si fuese a morir así de fácil."

"Estas en lo cierto. No soy tan afortunado."

Aome cortó las zanahorias con más fuerza.

"Vas a arruinar mis zanahorias. No me gustan zanahorias con mala forma." Sesshomaru dijo, provocando su paciencia.

Aome apunto el cuchillo hacía él. "Si no quieres que arruine tus preciosas zanahorias, entonces deja de molestarme."

"¿Molestarte? Es eso lo que sufro de todos tus gritos. A diferencia de ti, humano inferior, tengo oídos sensitivos."

"Oídos sensitivos mi trasero."

Sesshomaru elevo una ceja. "¿Discúlpame?"

Aome solo le dio una fría mirada. "¿No puedes ser civil por una noche? Es demasiado tarde para esto."

"Entonces debería de venir más temprano."

"No puedo regresar a casa más temprano. Tengo mucho para estudiar, y mi trabajo."

"Puedes dejar ese trabajo."

Aome lo apuñalo con la mirada. "No dejare la Universidad o el Museo, y no discutiremos esto otra vez." Aome furiosamente volteo hacia la estufa para como estaba la sopa. Vaya con la actitud de ese, decirle que deje su trabajo, ¿no habían discutido eso hace tres noches? "Quizás deberías dejarle algo de trabajo a Inuyasha. Entonces podrías llegar más temprano."

Sesshomaru gruño. Aome volteo, sorprendida. Sesshomaru era usualmente tan... bueno, frio, sin emociones, excepto cuando estaban discutiendo.

"El hanyou no puede hacer nada bien."

"No es tan malo." Aome aún no sabía porque se mantenía defendiéndolo.

"Lo es."

"Youkai mimado."

"Humana insufrible." Sesshomaru no sabía por qué lo enojaba escucharla defender a su estúpido medio hermano.

"Basura sin corazón."

"Ser inferior."

Aome sirvió para ambos la sopa y puso el plato de Sesshomaru en la mesa con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario, derramándolo.

"Mira lo que haz hecho. Ahora alguien tendrá que limpiarlo."

"Puedes ayudar un poco, sabes."

Sesshomaru le dio una mirada que claramente decía que él era demasiado importante para hacer cosas inferiores como limpiar.

Aome murmuró algo mientras fue a coger un trapo y limpiar lo derramado.

Sesshomaru sopló un poco su sopa y entonces lo probo,

"Necesita sal."

Los nudillos de Aome estaban blancos. "Si no te gusta como cocino, tú deberías hacerlo la próxima ves."

"Yo no cocino. Eso es algo que solo la plebe hace."

"¿Estas llamándome plebeya?"

"Bueno, eras una plebeya. Ahora estas casada conmigo. Deberías agradecerme por darte el honor de estar en mi presencia."

Aome furiosamente sorbió su sopa. "Te agradeceré por nada. Tanto como me concierne, te ayude a resolver tu pequeño problema, y deberías agradecerme por cocinarte algo. Podría dejarte de hambre."

"Tu favor vino con condiciones, y desde que te permito vivir aquí, lo menos que puedes hacer es preparar mi comida."

"Tuve que mudarme. Estaba perfectamente en mi apartamento, pero nos casamos, así que es obvio que tenga que vivir contigo o eso no luciría real."

Ambos estuvieron en silencio después de eso. Aome miraba su sopa. Pensaba sobre lo que él dijo. Estaba en lo cierto, como siempre. Se había casado con ella porque ella estaba desesperada. Lo odiaba por estar siempre en lo correcto."

"Aún pienso que tu carro esta viejo." Sesshomaru dijo casualmente. Aome otra vez enfureció.

"Mi carro no es tan viejo."

"Deberías de cambiarlo."

"Aún funciona."

"¿Que dirá el mundo si te ven en ese carro? Creerán que no estoy tratándote bien."

"No estás tratándome bien."

Él se encogió de hombros, como si eso no fuese importante. "Cambia el carro,"

"No me des ordenes, y no lo cambiare. No tengo el dinero."

Sesshomaru la miro con incredulidad. "¿Luzco pobre?"

Aome se mantuvo en silencio.

"Pagare por tu nuevo auto. El tuyo me avergüenza."

"No."

"Te compraré un nuevo auto aún si no quieres que lo haga."

"Me gusta mi auto."

"Nadie que es normal puede llamar a eso un auto."

"Yo lo hago."

"No eres normal."

"Tú…"

Y así continuaron discutiendo.

Fuera de la cocina, Jaken y Yura, la sirvienta personal de Aome aunque realmente no hacía mucho ya que su señora no se lo permitía, escuchaban.

"Nunca dejan de pelear." Yura dijo, cuando sintió que la discusión se tornaba más intensa. A su lado, Jaken se mantenía pensando.

"Al Señor Sesshomaru," finalmente dijo, "nunca le importo."

"¿Huh?"

"Usualmente deja de lado lo que sea que lo esté irritando, pero con ella, él se queda. Le habla. Le pone atención."

"… ¿huh?"

Jaken volteó molesto hacia Yura. "¿No lo entiendes? La última vez que le puso atención a una humana fue hace siglos, pero no era lo mismo. El Señor Sesshomaru está interesado en su esposa."

"¿No es eso bueno?"

"Eso… no lo sé. No creo que el Señor Sesshomaru se dé cuenta de que esa mujer está pasando a través de sus barreras."

"¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre él?"

"He estado a su servicio por un muy largo tiempo."

"Oh. ¿Y él ha sido siempre así de frío?"

"… desde que ella llego, él es menos frío."

Yura volteo para mirar a la nueva pareja. Ella no podía ver algo excepto cólera entre ambos. Pero dado lo que había escuchado sobre el Señor Sesshomaru, tal vez cólera era demasiado decir. Quizás… ¿quizás estaba comenzando a querer a su señora?

Cuando los observo insultándose, pensó que estaba equivocada.

Aún…

"Vamos, Jaken. No debemos espiar a nuestros jefes."

Jaken tomo una mirada más a su Señor antes de seguir a Yura.

--------------------

Aome miro a los libros frente a ella y agradeció a Kami (Dios) por tener el día libre en el museo. Había montañas y montañas de libros que aún tenía que leer en la gran librería. Aome cogió el más cercano y lo abrió al azar.

Después de leer el primer párrafo otras cinco veces, decidió que no podía ser capaz de hacer algo más. No podía concentrarse. Sus pensamientos se mantenían regresando a sus problemas, y toda la cantidad de trabajo que aún tenía para hacer no estaba haciendo algo para alejarlos.

Cerró el libro con un suspiro y enterró su cabeza en sus brazos. No podía creer que aún estuviese pensando en él. Después de todas las cosas que le había hecho, y el modo en que la trato, la había dejado, la hizo sentir menos, cambio su…

Debería de haberlo superado.

Él era un hombre casado. Ella era una mujer casada, y Sesshomaru podría probablemente matarlos en un muy horrible modo si es que los encontraba juntos. No que Inuyasha podría aún mirarla. Él tenía a su Kikyo, y no había otra mujer para él. Solo tenía ojos para ella.

Además, justo ahora estaban en su luna de miel. Aome estaba segura que la última cosa que cruzase la mente de Inuyasha, si es que cruzaba por su mente, sería ella.

Y ella tenía que dejar de pensar sobre eso porque la haría enfermar y ella no deseaba llorar ahora. Era solo torturarse.

Nunca supo que fuese una glotona del dolor.

"Ugh, necesito unas vacaciones."

"¿Sabes que hablar sola es el primer signo de la locura, cierto?"

La cabeza de Aome se enderezó y miro a la persona junto a ella. La joven lobo demonio le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa que Aome imito con fuerza.

"¿Sabes que no tienes que pretender cuando estás conmigo cierto?" Ayame le dijo cuando se sentó en una silla a su lado.

Aome suspiro y miro a la mesa. "Lo sé, es solo…"

"¿No quieres preocupar a nadie?"

Aome asintió.

"Mírame." Ayame demando. Aome hizo lo que se le dijo.

"Sango, tu madre, tu hermano, sus amigos, aún Miroku… todos estamos aquí para ti. Queremos que seas feliz Aome, y sé que es difícil para ti estar con el hermano de Inuyasha, pero eres fuerte y superaras esto."

Aome bajo sus ojos.

"Hice algo de investigación." Ella dijo tranquilamente. "Sobre Youkai, sus tradiciones y todo eso."

Ayame tenía un sentimiento de saber lo que estaba por venir. "¿Y?"

"Es dicho que… que youkais solo se casan una vez en sus vidas, a menos que su esposa muera. Es dicho que una vez que escogen a alguien como su pareja, se quedan a su lado por siempre. No permiten que algo los separe. También descubrí que el divorcio es visto como algo deshonroso. Un youkai que se separa de su pareja es despreciado."

"Aome…"

"Sango trato de decírmelo, antes del matrimonio, que si me casaba con Sesshomaru nunca sería capaz de separarme de él, pero no escuche. Imagino que en algún lugar de mi mente… pensé quien después recibiese su herencia y mi hermano estuviese curado… pensé que seriamos capaces de separarnos, pero…"

"No lo serás."

Aome miro a Ayame.

"Eres youkai, dime… si el padre de Inuyasha tuvo una pareja… descubrí que youkai solo emparejan una vez… ¿Por qué él lo hiso dos veces?"

"La madre de Sesshomaru, la primera pareja del padre de Inuyasha, murió. Décadas después él conoció a otra mujer, una mujer humana, que podía ser su pareja, y se quedo con ella, pero ella nunca fue su pareja."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tú misma lo dijiste. Youkai se emparejan de por vida."

"Pero ella murió también."

El rostro de Ayame se volvió sombrío. "Algunos youkai dicen que fue su castigo por tratar de tener dos parejas."

"Oh, así… youkai en verdad se emparejan de por vida."

"Sí, youkais que se han emparejado más de una vez pueden ser contados con solo una de mis manos, y ellos no eran totalmente youkai."

"Pero…" Aome se sonrojo. "¿Solo tienes sexo con una persona?"

Ayame rio, y el bibliotecario molesto les dijo que estuviesen tranquilas. Los ojos de Ayame estaban resplandeciendo.

"Eres tan dulce Aome. Emparejarse y tener sexo son dos cosas totalmente diferentes. Sexo es solo placer corporal. Cuando te emparejas con alguien, no solo compartes tu cuerpo, compartes tu alma, tu corazón, tu vida… ¿sabes que si un youkai se empareja con un humano la vida del humano se ampliara y la del youkai se acortara?"

Los ojos de Aome se agrandaron. "Te refieres a…"

"Sí, si Sesshomaru decide emparejarse contigo, eso pasara."

Para la sorpresa de Ayame, Aome sonrió. "Eso no pasara. Sesshomaru nunca desearía emparejarse conmigo, y yo no deseo ser su pareja."

La sonrisa de Ayame desapareció. "Aome… los youkai podemos decir cual ya se ha emparejado. Sé que tu y Sesshomaru no han hecho algo, pero… bueno, él es tu esposo, y youkais no se casan con alguien que no van a emparejarse."

"Te refieres…"

"Conociendo a Sesshomaru, él ya ha pensado sobre eso."

"¡Pero él no ha dicho nada!" Aome dijo un poco fuerte.

El bibliotecario una vez más les urgió a guardar silencio.

"Aome, ¿Sesshomaru se sentaría y hablaría contigo sobre esto?"

"… No."

"¿Entonces?"

"Yo… yo solo nunca pensé sobre esto… yo no… no he tenido sexo con nadie, y emparejarme con tal horrible persona…"

"Ustedes dos ya están compartiendo sus vida, ¿así que es lo que importa? Solo tendrán que ser más íntimos con el otro."

"Pero yo… yo no lo amo. Yo amo a…"

"Inuyasha, quien ya se emparejo con Kykio. Sabes eso. Sabes que no podrás tenerle Aome…"

"Lo sé." Aome tenía sus manos apretadas en puños en la mesa. Estaba temblando. "Sé que él no me ama. Sé que él ama a Kykio. Sé que no será mío. Lo sé." Ella tomo un profundo respiro. "Estoy consciente de todo esto. Eso me mantiene de dormir en las noches. Me hace desear llorar. Pero solo porque lo sé no significa que eso cambie algo. No puedo dejar de amarlo, y su rostro se mantiene evocándose en mi mente. Y cuando miro a Sesshomaru, me acuerdo de que ya no es más mío. Lo sé… pero no puedo emparejarme con Sesshomaru. No entiendo mucho este asunto de emparejarse, pero sé que tiene que tener amor en ello. Ya me _case_ sin amor. No me emparejare sin eso."

Ayame puso una mano en el hombro de Aome. "Espero… espero que Sesshomaru respete tu decisión, pero… eventualmente tendrás que emparejarte. Por lo menos tendrás que tener sexo con él."

"Lo hare… dormiré con él si tengo que hacerlo, pero no me emparejare con él. Solo no puedo hacer eso con el hermano de Inuyasha."

"Ese bastardo…"

"¡Calladas!" El bibliotecario las miro. "Si no pueden comportarse, por favor dejen esta librería. Hay personas aquí que en verdad están estudiando."

Aome y Ayame bajaron sus cabezas. "Lo sentimos."

El bibliotecario las miro otra vez y volteo.

"Oops."

"Sí, lo sé. Vamos, vamos a cenar en algún lugar, me muero de hambre. Continuaremos con esto allí, donde no hayan malignos bibliotecarios."

Aome dio una suave carcajada y rápidamente recogió sus cosas. Acompañaría a Ayame, pero tan pronto como estuviese en casa ella tendría una muy larga charla con Sesshomaru.

Y sería muy afortunado si no envenena su comida.

--------------

"Espero que tengas buenas noticias."

Kagura inclino su cabeza. "Sí señor, descubrimos que el hermano de ella está muy enfermo."

Naraku la miro con poco interés. "¿Cuan enfermo?"

"Lo suficientemente enfermo para llevarla a casarse con Sesshomaru Taisho."

Él asintió y ella continúo. "Ella tuvo una relación con Inuyasha Taisho, pero rompió con ella por Kikyo. Nuestros investigadores dicen que ella estaba muy enamorada del hanyou. Algunos días después, su hermano fue al hospital. Al día siguiente, Aome Higurashi y Sesshomaru Taisho se comprometieron."

"Eso nos servirá, pero ¿Por qué Sesshomaru se caso con ella? Ella es una humana. Él odia a los humanos. Aún si su padre les ordeno casarse rápido, ¿Por qué la escogió?"

"Su padre deseaba que se casasen con humanas."

Una vez más, Naraku pensó, ese viejo tonto se lo había hecho fácil para él.

"Ve cómo podemos usar esta información a nuestro favor."

"Si señor."

"Y Kagura."

"¿Señor?"

"Reserva dos pasajes para Japón inmediatamente. Creo que es tiempo que conozcamos en persona a los herederos Taisho. Debemos comenzar a involucrarnos en sus negocios."

"Señor, nadie en la familia Taisho ha deseado trabajar con usted."

Naraku ondeo su mano, no dándole importancia a ese hecho. "El tiempo cambia, y nuestra compañía se ha vuelto poderosa. Sesshomaru es un hombre de negocios. Él verá lo que es mejor. ¿Algo más que tengas que decirme?"

"Aome Higurashi es una miko. Puede que no sea importante, pero nunca se sabe."

Naraku sonrió. "Nunca se sabe."


	10. Alto

Antes que nada, este capitulo fue traducido por IsabelaDomi, quien tiene mi mas sincera gratitud por su ayuda con este proyecto. Gracias a Isabela este cap solo demoro 10 días en subirse. Igualmente agradecer a VickyCu (mi beta reader) por su apoyo.

Y por supuesto, a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, y mucho más a quellos que amablemente dejan un review.

Sin más los dejo con la historia, nos leemos.

Psd: Satomi puedo entender lo afixiante que puede ser el trabajo, soy victima de el =) .

**Titulo Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Titulo Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**: Albreyck

N/A: Sé que la relación entre Sesshomaru y Aome está yendo despacio, pero es que no puedo verlos gustándose el uno al otro después de solamente dos semanas. Denles tiempo. Recuerden que estamos hablando acerca de Aome, que no se da cuenta de las cosas, y de Sesshomaru, que no reconocería el amor aunque le golpee directo en la cara.

**Corazones Atormentados**

_**Cap 10: **__**Alto**_

_Ella desea, aunque sea por una vez, tener que lidiar solo con un problema._

Irrumpió al cuarto con tal fuerza que la puerta osciló múltiples veces detrás de ella hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Él estaba sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, donde habían estado teniendo sus aperitivos de media noche. Sesshomaru se giró a verla silenciosamente, mostrándose completamente sereno ante su arrebato.

Ella estaba hirviendo por dentro; todavía no había hablado o siquiera se había movido. Permaneció justo donde estaba, mirándolo fijamente.

Él la ignoró como si ella fuera una simple mosca y se dio la vuelta.

"Llegas tarde." Dijo él simplemente. "Tengo hambre."

Solamente así.

Aome perdió su indignación por un momento, mirando atónita al youkai. No podía creerlo. Ella _sabía_ que él podía oler y ver su coraje y angustia. No estaba muy segura del porque él estaba tan calmado cuando…cuando…

Sintió que su furia regresaba. ¡Como se atrevía!

Aome no había sido capaz de comer con Ayame porque estaba tan absurdamente molesta por el tema, y allí estaba él, rechazándola calmadamente como si ella no fuera nada.

Ella no soportaría eso.

"Tú," molesta, lo apuntó.

"Tú…" dijo de nuevo, empujándolo por la espalda, y antes que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, él ya tenía agarrado su dedo.

"Señalar y empujar a un youkai es una muestra de malos modales."

Ella hirvió por dentro, con sus ojos azules brillando de indignación.

"Tú," repitió, incapaz de dejar pasar otra palabra por su furia. "¡Tú!..."

"Yo, sí, ya establecimos eso. Tengo hambre, así que dime tu patético dilema que tienes conmigo para que pueda comer."

¡Que descaro el de él!

Aome explotó.

"¿Porqué no me dijiste?" Gritó, recuperando su dedo. "Hemos estado casados por más de dos semanas, ¿Y no has tenido la decencia de decirme? ¿Cómo pudiste esconderme algo como eso? ¿Porqué no me informaste antes que nos casáramos?"

Sesshomaru la miró con una expresión en blanco. Eso solamente provocó que su furia se incrementara.

"Tuviste todo el tiempo del mundo para dármelo a conocer. Hemos tenido _desayunos_ juntos, y tenemos estas estúpidas meriendas de medianoche _cada _día. Hasta hemos discutido las cosas más nimias, ¿y tú no has tenido la voluntad de decirme algo tan importante?

"Me temo," comenzó Sesshomaru, "Que no se de qué me estás hablando."

"Oh, ¿de verdad? Pensé que tú lo sabías todo." Gritó impulsivamente.

El youkai simplemente encogió los hombros. "Nadie puede saber lo que pasa por tu mente. Eres demasiado anormal"

Las otras emociones de Aome eran demasiado fuertes como para sentirse insultada por sus comentarios.

"Estoy hablando sobre lo de emparejarse."

Para su reconocimiento, la cara de Sesshomaru mostró un poco de sorpresa.

"¿Qué con eso?"

Entonces para su desilusión, se recuperó rápidamente.

"Nunca me dijiste que nosotros teníamos que…que…"_Maldición con mi timidez_, pensó.

No podía creer que siendo una mujer adulta, aun se sintiera tímida para hablar francamente sobre sexo.

"Oh, ¿estás hablando sobre tener sexo?" Lo dijo con tal despreocupación en su voz que Aome sintió deseos de estrangularlo. "Obviamente, siendo yo parte de una familia tan importante, necesitaré tener un heredero. Me disgusta que sea un hanyou, pero al menos eres una miko. Y mi heredero será fuerte sin ninguna duda, a pesar de tus…" Él la miró de arriba hacia abajo, "tus genes."

"Yo…"

"¿Qué? Dime que ya habías pensado en eso. Un heredero es necesario para que mi línea continúe, y continuara. Me niego a tener un bastardo, y no me puedo separar de ti, así que serás la madre de mis hijos. Además, requiero de un sucesor dentro de los próximos tres años. Eso viene con el lamentable testamento de mi padre."

"_Por aquí",_ pensó Aome, _"no es por donde se suponía que debería ir la conversación."_

Siendo la chica soñadora que era, Aome siempre había deseado convertirse en madre en algún punto de su vida. Se casaría con su príncipe de brillante armadura, viviría en una hermosa casa, y cuidaría de sus hijos mientras trabajaba medio tiempo en el museo. Sin embargo, tal y como las cosas usualmente sucedían, el hombre, o youkai, con el que se había casado era cualquier cosa menos un príncipe de brillante armadura.

Y si aun quería tener hijos, y claro que los quería tener, tendría que tenerlos con Sesshomaru. Su familia era rica, reconocida y antigua. No tener hijos era simplemente indiscutible con Sesshomaru, quien detestaba los hanyou, y sabía que él preferiría tener vástagos a no tener ninguno. Aunque…

"_Bueno, por lo menos tengo tres años, y él tiene un cabello tan bonito y se ve tan suave."_

Aome casi se ahoga con el mismo aire que estaba respirando.

"_No pensé eso."_

Le echó un vistazo a Sesshomaru, que la estaba viendo fijamente con una irritante mirada en los ojos.

"_T__ambién tiene hermosos ojos." _Dijo en sus pensamientos antes que pudiera detenerlos.

Aome sintió como si se pateara a sí misma.

El idiota estaba diciéndole que ella tendría a sus hijos, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta su opinión, y allí estaba ella, entusiasmándose con sus bellos ojos y cabello.

"_Además",_ pensó_, "sus ojos son demasiado fríos como para ser bonitos, y su cabello seguramente no es tan suave como parece." _

Aome decidió que era el momento para regresar al camino. Estaba siendo engañada, y ni siquiera habían hablado sobre el tema del _emparejamiento._

"Por supuesto que sabía que tendría que tener…tener…sabía que tendríamos que tener niños, pero espero que sepas que solamente tendré un niño después que termine mi carrera, y que no voy a renunciar a mi trabajo."

"Discutir eso ahora no es significante. Y dado tu falta de atención a todo, probablemente tendremos niños hasta dentro de _seis _años a partir de ahora."

La sangre de Aome hirvió de nuevo.

"Para tu información, soy muy buena en lo que hago."

"Eso", dijo él, "es simplemente tu opinión."

Oh, como podía enfurecerla.

Entonces, para su completo asombro, se dio cuenta que había estado preparando emparedados mientras estaban discutiendo. Se le había vuelto una costumbre preparar comida a esa hora mientras discutía con él. Sus manos la habían traicionado.

Prácticamente le aventó un emparedado terminado, el cual él atrapó elegantemente y comió en silencio.

"No te soporto," murmuró ella de pronto.

"Bien, yo tampoco te soporto." Dijo él a través de su insensible masticar.

"Yo no quería discutir…"

"¿Sexo?"

"Sí."

"¿Entonces?"

"Yo…quería discutir lo de emparejarse."

"…"

Aome se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de él, inclinando su cuerpo hacia Sesshomaru.

"Ayame me dijo que tener sexo y emparejarse era diferente. Ella dijo…que emparejarse era más que dos cuerpos unidos. Dijo que era sobre almas, corazones, cuerpos y mentes uniéndose. Dijo que los youkai solo tienen una pareja. Yo…quiero saber, yo no…"

"…"

"Di algo."

"…."

"¡Cualquier cosa!" Gritó Aome exasperadamente, poniéndose de pie.

"…"

"¡Algo!"

"…."

"Sess-"

Él agarró la mano derecha de Aome con la izquierda y la jaló hacia él, permaneciendo sobre ella. Estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina, su mano sobre la de ella, y tan cerca que sus narices se estaban tocando. Ella podía sentir su aliento en su cara, sentir su pulso, sentir sus ojos perforando sus hermosos y obscuros orbes azules.

De repente se sintió perdida y atraída al mismo tiempo.

"Alto. Estoy casado contigo. Es desagradable, pero necesario. Y desde que me casé contigo, estoy comprometido a serte fiel, _aunque_ eres humana. Eres mi esposa, y no estaré con otras mujeres. Tú tendrás a mis hijos. Y permanecerás el resto de tu vida conmigo, pero entiende una cosa. No siento nada por ti, y nunca lo sentiré. Eres humana, y yo soy youkai, y yo no debería ni estar en presencia tuya. Es la voluntad de mi padre. No puede ser cambiada. Aun así, nunca olvides que no importa cuánto tiempo tengamos que permanecer juntos, no me importaras. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Y yo no, bajo ninguna circunstancia, me emparejaré contigo."

Aome asintió, un poco anonadada.

"…Yo pensé…"

"Es suficiente para cualquier youkai el que estemos casados y tengamos hijos. Nadie se atreverá a preguntarme porque no estamos emparejados."

"Yo…"

Pero él ya había liberado su mano y estaba alcanzando la puerta con su sándwich medio comido, dejándola una vez más sin un simple gracias. O un adiós. Y ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso en las noches.

Pero la había golpeado diferente esta vez, pensó.

Se quedó viendo fijamente después que él se marchó, sus palabras sonando en su mente, sin saber porque la lastimaban tanto.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla y permaneció viendo a la nada.

"¿Porque duele tanto?"

Ella era incapaz de entender la desilusión que sintió de repente. No sabía porque podía sentir su corazón volviéndose un poquito más pequeño, sofocándose en su pecho.

"Yo tampoco quería emparejarme contigo; demonio." Susurró Aome amargamente.

Y por primera vez, no estaba llorando por Inuyasha, pero definitivamente sintió sus lagrimas caer.

--------------------

"Vamos, Souta. Kohaku, apúrate."

Shippo estaba corriendo adelante de Kohaku y Souta. Kohaku sacudió su cabeza, pero Souta apresuró el paso para alcanzar al demonio zorro.

Antes que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos, sintió una mano en su hombro que lo detenía.

"El helado seguirá allí cuando lleguemos." Souta se detuvo y volteó a ver a Kohaku.

"No si Shippo se lo come todo." Protestó, pero Kohaku simplemente sonrío.

"Entonces robaré un poco de su helado para ti."

Souta gimió fuertemente. La verdad, desde su último colapso y estadía en el hospital, parecía que todos lo trataban como si fuera cristal.

Souta sintió de pronto antipatía hacía Kohaku. No era que no apreciara su preocupación, de verdad que sí lo hacía, pero estaba cansado que todos estuvieran esperando que se rompiera a la mitad o algo parecido.

Aome llamaba mínimo cinco veces al día para ver si necesitaba algo. Miroku y Sango ocasionalmente se dejaban caer para "visitarlo", pero él secretamente pensaba que eran espías de su hermana. Y su madre se inquietaba por él sin descanso alguno, esa era la primera vez que salía de su casa en un buen tiempo.

Y ahora Kohaku había decidido convertirse en su guardaespaldas, no dejándolo moverse ni una pulgada sin tenerlo atrás. Souta también sabía que el demonio zorro constantemente olía el aire para ver si su esencia había cambiado, aun cuando intentaba tratarlo con normalidad.

Diablos, incluso Inuyasha lo había llamado desde su luna de miel, y no era que tuviera algún compromiso con _él._ Después de todo, él y su hermana no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro y Souta aun estaba resentido por lo que le había hecho a Aome. El único que no había mostrado una pizca de preocupación por él era el nuevo esposo de Aome, pero él no contaba en realidad.

Souta estaba cansado de _todos _ellos.

Su corazón era débil. Lo sabía, pero Souta no estaba indefenso, y no era como si se fuera a fracturar. Todos estaban exagerando, eso era todo. En cualquier caso, tenía que haber miles de personas que tenían alguna enfermedad del corazón y podían hacer miles de cosas.

Quitó la mano de Kohaku de su hombro.

"No te preocupes demasiado, Kohaku. Nada me sucederá."

Souta corrió tras Shippo, dejando a Kohaku atrás, quien suspiró.

"Idiota." Susurró, pero corrió tras sus amigos.

"¡Esto es delicioso!" Shippo tenía cuatro helados y estaba tratando de equilibrarse mientras los probaba todos al mismo tiempo.

Souta ya estaba trabajando en su helad de fresa, y Kohaku fue por el suyo antes de sentarse con sus amigos en un banco.

"No sé cómo puedes comer tanto." Le dijo Kohaku a Shippo.

"Es…un…arte." Engullía entre mordidas.

Souta rio. "Un arte sería si pudieras comer con la boca cerrada."

Shippo le sacó la lengua. "Voy por mas helado."

"Bueno, tráenos un poco."

Souta vio a Shippo ir, entonces rápidamente posó su mirada en sus vacías y pegajosas manos. "Lo siento" Dijo de repente.

Kohaku lo vio sorprendido.

"¿Por qué?"

"No quería molestarme contigo. Es solo que…todos están tan preocupados por mí, y yo…no quiero ser una carga para nadie. Aome ya se casó con ese cubo de hielo de demonio por mí, y no quiero ningún otro sacrificio. Estoy enfermo, pero no estoy al borde de la muerte…yo…yo…"

"Souta…nosotros solo queremos que estés bien."

"Lo sé pero…tienen que dejarme vivir."

Kohaku asintió. "Lo entiendo."

Shippo llegó con más helado, y lo comieron en silencio hasta que Shippo divisó una tienda de dulces más delante de esa cuadra.

"¡Carrera a los dulces!" Dijo, ya corriendo.

Souta terminó rápidamente su porción de helado. "¡No ganaras esta vez!" Gritó, comenzando a correr, pero tuvo una idea, y volteo hacia Kohaku.

Su amigo sonrío y encogió los hombros. "Tienes que vivir."

Souta le sonrío a su amigo y comenzó a correr. Apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Shippo, corriendo más rápido y más rápido, y más rápido aun…y entonces lo sintió.

De repente sintió como si no obtuviera suficiente oxigeno para sus pulmones, y se detuvo en el camino, tratando de dar un simple respiro, sus rodillas rindiéndose.

"¡Souta!"

Alguien estaba gritando su nombre, probablemente Shippo, y alguien más tenía una mano en su pecho para sostenerlo, probablemente Kohaku.

Souta no podía asegurarlo.

"Alguien llame una ambulancia."

Su visión se estaba haciendo borrosa, su pecho latía dolorosamente…

Entonces su débil corazón se rindió, y el niño colapsó.

---

"¡Es un estúpido! No lo soporto." Proclamó Aome, y con un gesto muy dramático, se dejó caer en el sillón. "Debieron verlo, toda arrogancia, orgullo y vanidad, caminando como si poseyera Japón."

"Técnicamente," Dijo Miroku, "Él _posee _Japón. Su compañía es la más importante que tenemos. Maneja asuntos tan variados como tecnología y agricultura. Incluso maneja algunas de las relaciones entre youkai y humanos."

"Y su familia está muy bien relacionada." Agregó Sango. "Es muy importante en la sociedad japonesa. Todas sus alianzas son importantes. De hecho, mi familia y la suya hicieron un pacto hace mucho tiempo, cuando nosotros aun éramos cazadores de demonios. Así es como llegamos a ser embajadores ente youkai y humanos."

Aome quedo viendo fijamente a sus amigos, un poco impresionada por la información que acaba de recibir pero más furiosa con ellos por darle a Sesshomaru más crédito del que se merecía.

"Ese no es el punto." Gritó ella. "El trata a todos como si fueran menos que él y lo único que hace es ordenar a los que están alrededor de él, y lo peor es que lo escuchan. La gente se mueve tan pronto como el suena sus dedos, y él…él…"

"_No se quiere emparejar conmigo, y eso no debería ser un problema porque yo tampoco quiero emparejarme con él, y necesito un descanso de mi vida." _Pensó. Se veía miserable ante sus amigos.

"Es un idiota."

"Bueno, tal vez es un imbécil, pero es muy inteligente."

"Yo iría tan lejos como decir que es un genio."

"Chicos, vamos, se supone que están de mi lado."

Miroku y Sango miraron a Aome disculpándose.

"Solo estamos tratando de hacer las cosas mejores para ti." Dijo Sango.

"Sí, quiero decir, te tiene que gustar algo de él." Agregó Miroku.

"No me gusta nada de él." Dijo Aome, cruzando sus brazos.

"_Excepto su cabello largo, blanco y aparentemente suave y esos ojos dorados y…"_ Aome detuvo sus pensamientos, con un repentino sonrojo adornando su cara.

"¿Estás segura que no te gusta nada de él?" Le preguntó Miroku con una sonrisa. Kagome se ruborizó aun más.

"¡Sango!"

Sango golpeó a Miroku en la cabeza.

"Deja de _atormentarla_."

"Sí, querida Sango."

Aome vio como los dos de repente parecía que se olvidaban de ella y solamente se prestaban atención el uno al otro. Se sorprendió por el sonrojo de Sango y la mirada intensa de Miroku en Sango. ¿Podría ser…?

Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Sango mas tarde. Ahora, sin embargo…

"Se pueden mirar boquiabiertos el uno al otro más tarde." Les informó. "Ahora los necesito para que me ayuden a encontrar la manera para por lo menos tolerar al idiota. Juro, que si no, probablemente moriré muy joven, y tendré arrugas prematuras, y ustedes no quieren una amiga arrugada."

"Estoy seguro que te verás adorable aun y con arrugas, Aome –chan."

"¡Miroku!"

Sango lo golpeo de nuevo, pero entonces los dos voltearon sus caras serias hacia Aome.

"Ya pensamos en eso, Aome." Dijo Sango.

"Y después de mucha discusión, finalmente llegamos a la conclusión de que deberías encontrar una actividad que te interese y mantenga tu mente alejada de…ciertos hanyou y youkai." Dijo Miroku.

"Y ya tenemos la actividad perfecta para ti…"

"¡Deberías hacer arquería!" Exclamaron los dos emocionados.

Una gota de sudor se formó en la cabeza de Aome. "¿Arquería?" Ahora sabía que sus dos amigos habían perdido la razón.

"Sí, por supuesto, Aome. Tienes que concentrarte."

"Y toma tiempo. Solamente puedes concentrarte en el blanco delante de ti."

"Podría ayudarte a controlar tus poderes de miko."

"¿Exactamente cómo va a funcionar eso?"

"Bueno, podrías canalizarlo a través de una flecha. De esa manera, cuando estés molesta con tu esposo, no lo purificaras por accidente y no causaras una guerra entre youkais y humanos."

Aome no había pensado en eso.

"Pero no sé cómo controlar mis poderes, y no conozco a nadie que sepa."

"No te preocupes por eso."

"Mi familia," Comenzó Miroku orgullosamente, "es descendiente de monjes muy poderosos, por lo que se algo sobre los poderes de miko. Estoy seguro que puedo ayudar en algo."

"Y mi familia viene de una tribu muy poderosa de cazadores de demonios. Estoy informada sobre los poderes de miko. Entre nosotros dos, estoy segura que podemos ayudarte."

Aome se rindió. "Está bien. Les dejaré que me ayuden con esto de la arquería, pero no puedo dedicarle mucho tiempo, y comenzaremos después de las vacaciones de invierno. No tienen idea de lo mucho que he estado trabajando. Necesito relajarme."

"¡Genial!"

Ring, ring.

"Oh, discúlpenme." Aome salió para contestar el teléfono.

"Deberías decirle acerca de tu trato con Sesshomaru" Le susurró Sango a Miroku mientras Aome hablaba por teléfono.

"Le diré cuando sea tiempo."

"Solamente estas asustado porque te matará."

"Por supuesto que no, solamente estoy esperando por el momento perfecto."

"Oh bien. ¿Como cuando este inconsciente y no te pueda escuchar?"

"Shhh, ya viene."

Los dos pusieron una cara normal y hablaban normalmente, pero al ver la cara de Aome, su fachada cayó y sus rasgos se llenaron de preocupación.

"Aome, ¿Qué pasa?" Sango ya estaba al lado de Aome. Miroku la siguió.

"Es Souta."

Miroku tragó. Sango sintió un frio corriendo por sus venas.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Está bien?"

"¡Aome, por favor dinos!"

"Él…tenemos que ir al hospital ahora. Kohaku y Shippo ya están allí, yo…"

"Iré por el carro."

"Oh, Aome…"

Pero estaba demasiado agitada como para escuchar las palabras de Sango.

Parecía que siempre estaba demasiado preocupada como para escuchar a alguien.

--------------------

"¿Porqué teníamos que regresar tan temprano?"

Inuyasha empezó una vez más a preparar su discurso para la milésima vez. Sabía que Kikyo estaba un poco molesta con él. Bueno, poco era disminuir las cosas. Estaba furiosa, pero de verdad, ¿hacerle repetir su explicación desde que se subieron al avión? Pensó que eso ya era exagerar.

"Primero que nada, regresamos solamente media semana antes. Eso no es mucho tiempo."

"Un perfecto ejemplo del porque deberíamos de estar aun allí."

"Teníamos que volver porque tengo una compañía que atender. Además, mi idiota medio hermano me dará suficientes problemas. Ya me lo puedo imaginar hablando acerca del porque no debí irme hasta que la compañía estuviera segura, lo cual estoy seguro que él ya hizo, y que tan inmaduro soy, y…"

"Ya sé que tú y tu hermano no se agradan el uno al otro. ¿Y qué? Te hubiera tratado igual si no te hubieras ido."

"Keh, medio hermano."

Kikyo hizo un mohín. "Me estaba divirtiendo." Dijo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de él y acercando su cara a la suya. "¿De verdad nos tenemos que ir?"

Inuyasha tragó saliva y titubeando respondió "Yo… yo te llevaré a otro viaje tan pronto como pueda."

Kikyo sonrío. "¿Prometido?"

"Prometido."

Ella lo besó suavemente. "Eso está mejor."

Fue en ese momento en el que el celular de Inuyasha decidió interrumpirlos. Él revisó el monitor antes de contestar, demasiado satisfecho de estar con kikyo.

"Ugh, tengo que responder esta."

Se apartó de ella y abrió el celular.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Es esa la manera en la que le respondes a tu mejor amigo?"

"Tú eres mi único amigo, Miroku."

"¿Y te preguntas porqué?"

"Keh, ¿Qué quieres?"

"Yo solamente pensé que te gustaría saber que Souta está en el hospital."

Lo dijo tan casualmente que Inuyasha casi lo pasó como un comentario sobre el clima.

"¿Qué?"

"El hermano de Aome está en el hospital. El Hospital de Tokio, por si estas interesado."

Inuyasha colgó y se acerco a Kikyo.

"Tenemos que ir al hospital ahora."

Kikyo se levantó alarmada. "¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Souta está en el hospital. No sé como esta, pero lo menos que podemos hacer es ir y ver si podemos ser de ayuda"

"Por supuesto"

Inuyasha fue a pedir su carro, perdiéndose la obscura expresión de Kikyo.

----------------------

"Mi familia siempre se ha mantenido alejada de ti."

"Los tiempos cambian Sesshomaru-sama, y seguramente tú puedes ver que una alianza entre nuestras compañías puede ser beneficiosa para las dos partes."

Sesshomaru estudió al hanyou que tenía enfrente. No confiaba en él.

"La Compañía Taisho es fuerte por sí sola."

"Podría ser mas fuerte si se une a la Compañía Shikon."

Sesshomaru pensó sobre eso. Sabía que una alianza con Naraku haría a la Compañía Taisho indestructible, pero su compañía ya era la corporación más importante en Japón. Una de las más fuertes en Europa y estaban creciendo en América. No _necesitaban _aliarse con Naraku, y si necesitaban unirse con otra compañía, lo mejor sería hacerlo con cualquier otra.

"Mi compañía no necesita de tu ayuda."

Naraku se reprendió a sí mismo por decir algo que podría arruinar sus planes.

"Tú eres un youkai inteligente. ¿Estás seguro que ves el poder que una alianza entre nosotros podría traer?

"La Compañía Taisho no es solamente mía, también es de Inuyasha. Tendría que hablarlo con él antes de tomar esta propuesta."

Naraku sonrío. "¿Un gran youkai como tú necesita el permiso de un hanyou?"

Las manos de Sesshomaru se cerraron en un puño, su boca se volvió una línea.

"Yo cuidaría lo que dices, Naraku."

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, la tensión se formaba en el aire.

"¿Señor?"

La mirada de Sesshomaru no se apartó de la de Naraku.

"Creo que dije que no se me interrumpiera." Dijo Sesshomaru

"Lo…lo sé, señor, pero, yo…creo que es importante."

Sesshomaru podía oler el miedo de la muchacha, e hizo la nota mental de despedirla. El miedo lo molestaba.

"¿Qué es tan importante como para que te atrevas a interrumpirme?

Ahora, Sesshomaru miró a la chica. Ella estaba temblando, y apartaba sus ojos de los de él.

"_La miko siempre me mira a los ojos."_ Pensó, pero rápidamente alejó ese pensamiento. Ella no era importante, y no debería de estar pensando en ella ahora, o en cualquier momento.

"¿Bueno?" Sesshomaru golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos, haciendo que se sintiera más temerosa.

"Hablaron del hospital."

Ella tenía su atención. Él no sabía porque de pronto sintió un nudo formándose en su estomago.

"El hermano de la señora Taisho está en el hospital de Tokio. Parece serio."

Sesshomaru asintió, despidiendo a la chica con un movimiento de la mano.

"Debo irme." Le informó a Naraku mientras se ponía de pie. Naraku lo imitó.

"Por supuesto, pero piensa sobre lo que he dicho."

"Mi padre fue muy cuidadoso de nunca asociarse contigo."

"Tu padre," empezó cuidadosamente Naraku, "ya no está aquí."

No, a Sesshomaru no le gustaba para nada aquel hanyou.

"La opinión de mi padre será respetada. Y más adelante veré tu propuesta si así lo quiero, ¿Me he explicado con claridad? Mi secretaria te mostrará la salida."

Con eso, Sesshomaru salió por la puerta, y Naraku se quedó mirándola maliciosamente.


	11. Cristal Roto

Hola a todos, nuevamente no pudiendo evitar el retraso de la actualización, aún cuando este cap ya estaba traducido hace mucho, gracias al gran apoyo que me están dando IsabelaDomi y VickyCu.

La demora se debe, para variar, al trabajo (turnos de 14 y 16 horas al día no mejan tiempo más que para comer y dormir, pero bueno el electricista tiene que quedarse hasta el final).

Este cap fue traducido por **IsabelaDomi**, así que denle las gracias, ya que sin su ayuda quien sabe cuando hubiese subido este capítulo. Nos leemos.

**Titulo Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Titulo Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**: IsabelaDomi.

Este capítulo tiene algunos diálogos tomados de una canción. La canción esta a continuación, y estoy segura que podrán identificar las letras de la canción que fueron usados en los diálogos. Aparte de eso, no tengo nada más que decir excepto que disfruten y dejen review.

**Corazones Atormentados**

**Cap 11: CRISTAL ROTO **

_Tú eras todo para mí / __**You were everything to me**_

_Yo no creía mas que en ti / __**I didn't believe in anyone but you**_

_Y te llegaste a convertir en mi religión / __**And you became my religion**_

_Tú eras todo y nada más / __**You were everything and nothing more**_

_Eras mi voz eras mi hogar / __**You were my voice. **__**You were my home**_

_En medio de la soledad una bendición / __**In the middle of the solitude, a blessing**_

_Pero algo extraño sucedió / __**But something strange happened**_

_Mí cuento de hadas ya acabo / __**My fairy tale ended**_

_Dijiste adiós y me rompiste el corazón / __**You said goodbye and broke my heart**_

_Cuanto te quiero / __**How much I love you**_

_Cuanto te odio / __**How much I hate you**_

_Cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos / __**How I carry you in all my senses**_

_Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo / __**If I don't forget you, it is because of masochism **_

_Tú eras todo para mí desde el principio y hasta el fin / __**You were everything to me, from the beginning to the end**_

_No había como definir todo este amor / __**There was no way to describe all this love**_

Cuanto te quiero, cuanto te odio, Lola

"¿Qué oportunidades tiene?"

Sesshomaru realmente no _tenía _que preguntar por la salud del chico. Una mirada a la miko había sido suficiente. El chico estaba en mala condición, probablemente muriendo.

El doctor aclaró su voz antes de hablar, prolongando su respuesta. Había sido cuestionado por Sesshomaru Taisho, una de las figuras más importantes de Japón, y no quería decir nada que pudiera ponerlo en peligro de molestar al youkai.

"Él esta…delicado. Pero estamos _muy_ optimistas sobre…"

"No me mienta" Las palabras de Sesshomaru eran claras y frías.

El doctor retrocedió visiblemente.

Sesshomaru pensó sobre demandar al hombre por hacerle perder tiempo que podría emplear en sus negocios. Deberían tener doctores más competentes en ese lugar.

"Souta Higurashi está muriendo. Y no hay nada más que podamos hacer por él aquí. Su enfermedad es rara, y Japón no tiene lo que el chico necesita. Ya les he dicho a su madre, la señora Higurashi y a su hermana, Kagome Hi…Taisho, que tal vez necesite ser trasladado a otro país, o que un doctor de otro lugar sea traído. Y en esa ocasión, el dinero había sido un problema."

"Ahora no lo es"

Era parte del acuerdo. Él se casaba con ella porque necesitaba una esposa. Ella se casaba con él porque necesitaba de su dinero para salvar a su hermano. Ahora era el momento para hacer su parte.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a un muy confundido y perturbado doctor atrás.

Por las siguientes seis horas, solamente hizo llamadas.

Llamó a cada persona que él pensaba que podría ser útil. Hizo llamadas a países de todos los continentes. Habló a una docena de hospitales, localizando a los mejores especialistas del corazón alrededor del mundo. Y después de lidiar con precios, políticas, y muchos otros obstáculos, finalmente tenia lo que estaba buscando. Sesshomaru no había obtenido solamente a un especialista. Había formado un equipo de doctores. Eran los mejores en su área. El Dr. Zimmerman, de Alemania, el Dr. Abdulali de la India, y el mejor especialista en problemas del corazón, el Dr. Latham, quien en ese momento dirigía un hospital en Londres. Cuando el Dr. Latham se negó a cooperar, Sesshomaru tuvo que hacer otra llamada y canceló todos los congresos del doctor por los siguientes tres meses. Sesshomaru entonces acordó pagar al Dr. Latham el doble de lo que le hubieran pagado en esos congresos perdidos. Las cosas ya estaban acordadas.

El Dr. Zimmerman estaba saliendo hacia Japón para ver la condición del chico. El Dr. Latham y el Dr. Abdulali estarían pendientes del caso y se empezarían a preparar para cualquier cosa que pudiera ser necesaria.

Los tres doctores habían prometido hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para salvar a Souta Higurashi.

Sesshomaru les había dicho casualmente que de no hacerlo se arrepentirían. El youkai de negocios nunca obtenía menos de lo que esperaba, por lo que si quería que el chico viviera, viviría aunque tuviera que ir en contra de la naturaleza.

La última llamada que hizo Sesshomaru fue a su secretaria. Reservó dos boletos para Londres. El Dr. Zimmerman podría venir y chequear al chico, pero Sesshomaru iría a Londres para ver que los otros doctores hicieran lo que él quería.

---------

"Debí cuidarlo mejor"

Miroku bufó molesto por milésima vez y dirigió una mirada resignada al muchacho.

"No había nada que tú pudieras hacer, Kohaku. Souta está enfermo. Esto hubiera pasado antes o después. Solamente pasó antes."

"Pero…" Kohaku presionó con fuerza el lapicero que tenía en sus sudorosas palmas. Ya sabía acerca de la condición de Souta. Ya sabía que no debía esforzarse demasiado. ¿O tal vez había sido todo el helado que se habían comido? Eso ya no importaba.

Kohaku había prometido cuidar de Souta.

Había prometido mantenerlo a salvo, y había fallado miserablemente. Ahora su amigo de la infancia yacía en una cama con demasiados tubos y agujas manteniéndolo vivo y con su modesto corazón debilitándose.

Todo era su culpa. Debió ser más firme. No debió permitirle correr detrás de Shippo.

No debió ceder ante lo que Sota quería, sino limitarse a lo que el chico necesitaba.

Escuchar al enfermo nunca traía nada bueno.

"Prometí cuidarlo."

"Nada de lo que hubieras hecho hubiera cambiado esto."

"Shippo y yo…lo único que queríamos era que se divirtiera un poco. Su madre no lo había dejado salir por mucho tiempo…"

"Ustedes solo querían hacerlo feliz."

"Souta me dijo que quería vivir, y ahora…ahora está muriendo."

Miroku puso una reconfortante mano en el hombro de Kohaku.

"Yo creo que lo que Souta quería decir es que él quería vivir el tiempo que le quedará al máximo. No creo que él estuviera feliz con solo…permanecer vivo. Lo que Souta quería era disfrutar de la vida. ¿Crees que eso está mal?"

"…No pero-"

"¿Entonces?"

"Está muriendo."

Miroku le dio una melancólica sonrisa.

"Sí, lo está, y nosotros solo podemos esperar que se mejore. Aun así, no creo que él pudiera desear cambia ese momento que pasó con ustedes. Aunque hubiera conocido las consecuencias. Kohaku, todos moriremos, entonces no podemos vivir temiéndole a la muerte.

"Pero no quiero que muera."

"Por supuesto que no, pero esa decisión no está en tus manos."

El lapicero cayó de las manos de Kohaku.

"Gracias…por hablar conmigo, Miroku." Agradeció Kohaku, con una pequeña sonrisa que rompía su tristeza.

Miroku río. "Puedes agradecérmelo convenciendo a tu hermana de que salga conmigo."

El muchacho sonrío. "Considéralo hecho"

Cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos, y Miroku pensó que nadie podía considerarlo un mal negociador.

---

Kagome quedó viendo fijamente su café. Café negro. Sin azúcar. Usualmente lo tomaba con montones de crema y aun más azúcar. No tenia gusto para el café. El sabor del café solo era demasiado para su sentido del gusto, y el fuerte sabor que permanecía todo el día en su boca sin importar que fuera lo que comiera para ocultarlo no le agradaba.

Sango siempre se reía de ella. Le decía que tomaba azúcar con crema con un poco de café. Usualmente eso hacía que Kagome riera al pensarlo.

Hoy no.

Además, no había tomado ni un sorbo de su café negro. No creía que su estomago pudiera aguantarlo. Kagome cerró sus ojos por un momento y los abrió nuevamente.

Kami, odiaba los hospitales. Todo en ellos era tan brillante…blanco…

Las paredes alrededor de ella gritaban a casa de locos. Las enfermeras que pasaban a su lado estaban cubiertas de blanco. Su café estaba en una taza blanca. Hasta el sofá en el que estaba sentada era blanco. Todo era blanco, entonces miro hacia abajo fijando su vista en su café el cual era la única cosa que entendía el color de su humor.

Odiaba el blanco, al menos hasta ese momento.

Souta no estaba bien. No podía seguir mintiéndose a si misma. Había visto la cara del doctor cuando preguntó por él.

"_No podemos decirle nada acertado justo ahora, pero estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos…"_

Eso era lo que le había dicho. Pero Kagome entendió lo que el doctor realmente estaba diciendo.

"_No le diremos nada ahora porque cuando el muera, no la necesitamos para empezar a entrar en pánico" _

Su hermano no iba a estar bien.

"Souta va…él debe…"

La irritante idea nadaba a través de su mente, apareciendo una y otra vez. Amenazando con derribar sus barreras, presionándola a gritar; instándola a darse por vencida.

Estaba muy cerca de admitirse derrotada.

Kagome no podía hacer nada y era nada. Sus plegarias y sus oraciones no salvarían a su hermano. Esperando y deseando no le haría a él ningún bien. Sonreírle animadamente al muy amado niño no le daría un nuevo corazón.

Kagome era inservible.

Estaba llena de ideas y de fuerza, deseando tener más tiempo.

Se suponía que Sesshomaru conseguiría los mejores doctores para que atiendan a Souta. El youkai incluso había prometido enviarlo a otro país si era necesario. Tenían todo planeado. Podría haber sido perfecto. Estaba segura que él podría haber sido salvado. Su sacrificio de casarse con el demonio debería ser provechoso. Ahora era claro que no lo era. El corazón de Souta no era tan fuerte como ellos habían creído. El tiempo se había acabado. No había nada más que hacer, y ella estaba atorada con la esperanza para nada, y su hermano moriría.

"Souta morirá"

El mundo no era justo, y Kagome lo sabía. Siempre lo había sabido. Solamente que había escogido ignorarlo.

Kagome puso su café en la mesa al lado de ella y llevó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Estaba sola, y el silencio alrededor de ella estaba afectándola en sus nervios. Odiaba esperar, odiaba la incertidumbre, y odiaba sentirse pequeña.

Odiaba los hospitales. Siempre traían estas situaciones.

Su madre estaba demasiado cansada y preocupada como para quedarse, por lo que Sango la había llevado a su casa. Shippo había estado con Kagome cerca de cinco horas. Pero aunque él necesitaba un descanso; el hambre había sido el único motivo que lo había apartado de su lado.

Sesshomaru…él le dedicó una mirada y se fue el Señor sabe a qué. No había regresado, y ella había estado aquí en este cuarto blanco alrededor de seis horas.

Y Kohaku…Kohaku se había sentido tan culpable. Había murmurado algo de no haber protegido a Souta lo suficiente.

Kagome había tratado de decirle que estaba bien, que no había nada que él hubiera podido hacer.

No había nada que _alguien_ hubiera podido hacer, pero aun así Kohaku se sentó plagado de culpa. Ella esperaba poder ayudarlo. Esperaba que él estuviera mejor. Doce años eran muy pocos para sentirse tan culpable.

Y Souta era muy joven para morir.

Kagome presionó su cabeza fuertemente con sus manos. Había tantas cosas que Souta quería hacer. Quería viajar. Quería jugar con sus amigos. Quería conducir un carro. Él quería, y le rompía el corazón a Kagome pensar que tal vez él no lograría hacerlas.

"Kagome"

Fue dicho en un susurro, pero lo escuchó como si hubiera sido un grito. La sacó de sus pensamientos para llevarla a otros nuevos. Abrió sus ojos pero mantuvo la cabeza hacia abajo. Conocía esa voz.

Donde sea, en cualquier momento…no importaba que. Hubiera muerto por esa voz, y hubiera vivido por ella. Y si hubiera escuchado esa voz diciendo su nombre en el día de su boda, hubiera dejado todo solo por seguirlo…para escucharlo decir su nombre una vez más.

Aun ahora esa voz era lo suficientemente poderosa como para sacarla de sus pensamientos acerca de su hermano.

"Inuyasha"

Sus manos soltaron su cabeza, pero su largo y negro cabello aun ocultaba su mirada; no se atrevía a mirarlo.

"Kagome"

Esa vez fue dicho más fuerte. También sonaba más cerca. Kagome no sabía si debía quedarse o irse.

"Pensé que estabas en tu luna de miel."

"Regresamos antes. Tan pronto como nos enteramos, vinimos aquí."

Vinimos…espera…

"¿Kikyo está aquí también?"

Él dudó, y ella supo la respuesta.

"Fue al restaurante que está a la vuelta de la esquina por algo para comer. Le dije que te trajera algo también. Conociéndote, no habrás comido para nada, y todos sabemos que la comida del hospital es pésima."

Kagome no supo si sentirse halagado porque él aun la conociera, o insultada porque había traído a Kikyo, y seguramente él sabía que no quería verla.

Inuyasha se sentó al lado de ella.

Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo…también quería que se alejara, y pensaba que no podría soportarlo si lo hiciera.

Lo necesitaba en ese momento. Más que nunca, lo necesitaba en ese momento, y él estaba allí. Y ella no podía creerlo.

"Yo…"

"Tú…"

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, y entonces callaron. Finalmente, Inuyasha habló ya cansado del silencio.

"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Solo porque, porque ya no estamos juntos, no significa que no me preocupe por ti o por tu familia."

"Pensé que estabas en tu luna de miel. Por eso no te llamé".

No le hubiera llamado aunque hubiera sabido que había regresado a Tokio. No importaba cuanto lo necesitaba, no lo hubiera hecho.

"Kagome…"

De repente, ella sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella, y antes que se diera cuenta, Inuyasha la estaba abrazando, oliendo su cabello como solía hacerlo, y presionándola contra él como lo hacía al principio de su relación.

"¿Por qué te casaste con él?

Kagome se congeló.

"¿Qué?

"Si me hubieras pedido ayuda, yo te la hubiera dado. Mi matrimonio con Kikyo no me hubiera impedido ayudarte"

Kagome se alejó de su pecho para mirarle a la cara. Sintió frío cuando se alejo de él, pero no podía pensar bien cuando él estaba tan cerca.

"¿Qué?

"No tenias que casarte con él"

Y ahora, Kagome estaba molesta. Se puso de pie.

"Me dejaste. No tienes derecho a decirme ese tipo de cosas ahora."

"No lo hice con la intención de lastimarte, Kagome. Mi conexión con Kikyo…solo sucedió. Y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo."

"Bueno, mi situación con Sesshomaru también solo sucedió."

Inuyasha también se puso de pie.

"No puedo creer que te hayas casado con él solo por dinero."

Las palabras tenían intención de herir, y los dos lo sabían.

Kagome bajo la mirada al piso, la frustración pulsando en todo su cuerpo.

"Tú…tú no tienes derecho a decirme algo así. Me casé con él para salvar a mi hermano. Me casé con él porque tengo responsabilidades. Y nunca los abandonaría para ir detrás de un estúpido impulso."

"Kikyo no es un impulso."

"Entonces ¿Por qué regresaste antes de tu luna de miel? ¿Por qué estas aquí conmigo?"

Kagome sabía que estaba diciendo demasiado, pero no se podía detener. Tenía muchas emociones retenidas, y estaban luchando por salir. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Inuyasha permaneció callado. Kagome se acercó a él. Se acercó demasiado, quizás.

"¿Porqué estas aquí Inuyasha?"

No podía controlarlo.

"Yo…yo…"

Como siempre sucedía con Inuyasha, prefirió la acción a las palabras.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos, capturando sus labios con los suyos.

Esto…esto…oh Dios, esto…

Kagome estaba muy sorprendida al principio como para saber qué hacer, pero su cuerpo recordó. Recordó cómo se sentía estar entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se cerraron, se perdió en el beso. Inuyasha llevó su mano a su cuello, acercándola más.

Kagome se aferró a sus brazos, temerosa de caerse si se soltaba. Esto era lo que quería y necesitaba. Se sentía mejor entre sus brazos. Sintió como si todo estuviera bien. Había pasado tanto desde que lo había besado… ¿porque no lo había besado antes?

Kagome abrió los ojos, y se alejó de él.

"Esto…esto está mal."

Inuyasha apresó su rostro con su mirada, presionando sus frentes.

"Sigo pensando en ti. Le costó mucho a Kikyo sacarte de mi mente, y no sé por qué porque puedo jurar que amo a Kikyo, pero tú…tú sigues apareciendo en mis pensamientos…siempre desde que te deje…tienes esa chispa que me volvía loco al principio. Eres la Kagome de la que me enamoré. Desde que estas con el idiota de mi medio hermano, eres la que solías ser. La decidida, obstinada y fuerte Kagome. Y eso me confunde, y ya no sé qué es lo que siento"

"Estas emparejado con kikyo..." susurró Kagome, era doloroso decirlo en algo más que un susurro. Estaba mal. No estaba bien. No debió besarlo. No debería estar tan cerca.

"Estas casado, y yo estoy casada, y lo que un día tuvimos ya no vive más."

La destruyó decirle eso.

"Aún me amas, Kagome."

Kagome cerró sus ojos lentamente porque eso era cierto. Aún lo amaba, excepto…excepto que ahora era diferente.

"Eso ya no importa. Los dos tomamos nuestras decisiones."

"Olvida eso."

Inuyasha la besó de nuevo. Kagome trató de resistir, pero se trataba de Inuyasha. Se dejó llevar por el beso, con él, sus problemas disolviéndose de pronto.

Él profundizó el beso, y Kagome de repente sintió que el aire frío se calentaba…La estaba besando con rudeza, y sus manos estaban en su cadera, y era exactamente como lo recordaba, pero a la vez era diferente.

Eso tenía que parar.

Se sentía correcto unos momentos atrás, pero ahora…ahora…se sentía…él aún la besaba, pero su mente estaba buscando razones para sentir que el beso estaba mal. Podría haber gritado si Inuyasha no la estuviera besando aún.

"_Estoy casado contigo. Es desagradable, pero necesario. Desde que me case contigo, estoy comprometido a serte fiel. Aunque seas humana, eres mi esposa, y no estaré con otra mujer."_

Sesshomaru había dicho eso. Sesshomaru era su esposo. Él le sería fiel a ella. Ella no podía hacerle esto a él, no importaba que tan en desacuerdo pudiera estar con el youkai. Estaba sorprendida de descubrir que no quería engañar a Sesshomaru. Rotundamente.

Esta vez, lo empujó fuertemente alejándolo. Cuando el trato de acercarse, ella retrocedió.

"Inuyasha, tú escogiste a Kikyo. No puedes tenernos a las dos."

Él pasó su mano por su cabello. Que curioso, el cabello plateado de Sesshomaru era más brilloso.

"Las quiero a las dos."

"Tú amas a Kikyo."

"Eso no significa que no te quiera."

Hubiera matado por escuchar esas palabras tres semanas atrás. Ahora era demasiado tarde, y sus palabras no cambiaban lo que era real. Los dos estaban casados con diferentes personas. No podían estar juntos. No importaba que su corazón le gritara para tomarlo. No importaba que su carne ya lo extrañara.

"No puedes tenernos a las dos."

"Kagome…"

"No, no te acerques ni un paso más. Te amo Inuyasha. Lo sabes, pero ya no puedo estar contigo. Tú lo quisiste así."

"Kagome, si me amas…"

"Suficiente." Dijo en tono serio.

Entonces mas suavemente.

"Eres un idiota, Inuyasha."

Lo miró directamente a sus ojos dorados, siempre tan llenos de emociones. En ese momento, brillaban con odio y deseo. Angustia, lujuria y pasión. Pero ella no tenía energías para seguir con eso. No quería caer en sus juegos. Tenía que terminarlo. No podía seguir torturándose con los que hubiera pasado si. Tenía que alejarse de él.

Le dio una pequeña sonrisa más.

"Tú lo eras todo para mi, Inuyasha. Desde el principio hasta el final, no hay una forma en la que pueda describir cuanto te amaba. No creía en nada más que en ti, y tú me rechazaste. Tú eras mi voz. Tú eras mi hogar. En medio de la soledad, tú eras una bendición. Pude haberte hecho mi religión.

"Pero algo extraño pasó, y el cuento de hadas terminó." Pensó ella. "Tú dijiste adiós, y rompiste mi corazón."

Estaba haciéndose más claro que debía alejarse de él.

"Y si no te olvido, Inuyasha…es por masoquismo."

Su vida ya no era con él, y ninguno de los dos podrían estar juntos nunca más., se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

"Nos haré un favor a ambos y me alejaré de ti. Pero te prometo, Inuyasha, que un día te olvidaré. Dejaré de amarte…vete con Kikyo, porque ya no puedes estar conmigo."

Se alejó de él. Lejos de su felicidad. Lejos de su todo. Sin mirar atrás.

----------

Kagome siguió caminando y dando vuelta a las esquinas hasta que estuvo segura que él no podría seguirla. Se apoyó en la pared. Tenía que encontrar un doctor. Tenía que saber que estaba pasando con su hermano. Tenía que alejar de su mente a Inuyasha. Ella…

"Miko."

Se volteó hacia la cortante y fría voz.

"Sess…"

Él olfateó.

"Apestas a mi medio hermano."

Kagome tragó.

---

No era que a él le importara. Realmente no le importaba, y ese sentimiento que estaba extrañamente cercano a los celos no lo era. Solamente estaba enojado por oler la esencia de su medio hermano. Su esencia siempre le hacía enojar. No tenía que ver con el hecho de que estuviera sobre toda ella. Eso era irrelevante. No importaba.

Excepto que ahora, más que nunca, quería torturar a su medio hermano lentamente.

También quería llevarse a la Miko y darle un baño hasta que la esencia de Inuyasha se desvaneciera y fuera remplazada por la de ella.

No es que le gustara la esencia de ella. No realmente. Le irritaba, pero era mejor que la de su medio hermano.

"Estabas con él."

Se movió, incomoda. "Vino a ver a mi hermano."

"¿Regresó antes?

Ella afirmó.

"¿Y tú le llamaste para que venga aquí?"

Se acercó a ella un paso. Como siempre, ella permaneció justo donde estaba, nada intimidada.

El interés de Sesshomaru en hacerla temerle había desaparecido alrededor de la primera semana. Había descubierto que ella era demasiado obstinada o demasiado estúpida como para temerle. En lugar de eso, ahora discutía con ella hasta que estaba tan enojada que decía incoherencias. Descubrió que eso lo entretenía más. Una pequeña parte de su mente aun le decía que tener a un humano que no le temiera era intolerable, pero eso estaba desapareciendo lentamente.

Además, él odiaba a la gente temerosa. Si viviría con ella el resto de su vida, lo mejor era que le entretuviera.

Esta vez, sin embargo, sintió su tensión.

"Yo no lo llamé."

No estaba mintiendo, y realmente no importaba si había estado con su medio hermano. Excepto que sus labios estaban un poco rojos y un poco hinchados, y olía a Hanyou. Preferiría que oliera a él.

El gran Sesshomaru _no_ había pensado eso. Y dado que el pensamiento era completamente inconcebible, escogió ignorarlo.

Retomó su fría compostura.

"Ven."

Sus ojos más fríos que nunca…su voz fría hasta el hueso. Se veía peligroso, la gente que pasaba al lado de ellos se alejaban de ellos dos. La Miko estaba tratando de ir a su paso. Entonces, se detuvo. Él se volteó y alzó una ceja.

"Nosotros…aquella es la salida. No puedo irme. Souta…"

"Se sobre la condición de tu hermano."

"Entonces sabes que tengo que _permanecer_ aquí."

Kagome estaba a punto de gritar, cerca de volverse histérica en su estado. Sus grandes ojos brillaron con suplica y preocupación y sintió que su fuerza se iba lentamente.

"Él está enfermo." Continuo, temblorosa.

"Tengo que estar aquí en caso de que algo cambie. Él podría…podría…"

Sesshomaru puso una mano sobre sus labios.

"Respira." Ordenó, quitando su mano de su boca. Ella hizo lo que él le pidió.

"No puedes hacer nada aquí."

"Ya _se_ eso." Le dijo. "No necesito que me lo digas."

"No estás escuchando, Miko."

"Estoy escuchando."

"No, no estás escuchando."

"Pero…"

"Dije…" Sesshomaru empezó, como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño, "Que no eres útil aquí. No dije que no fueras útil del todo."

"No entiendo."

"Claramente."

"Hey, no necesito que te pongas arrogante justo ahora."

"¿Escucharás?

Kagome abrió la boca, pero la cerró enseguida. Sesshomaru tomó eso como un sí.

"Iremos a la mansión. Le pedirás a tu ayuda de cámara que prepare tu equipaje. Dile que empaque ropas de abrigo y para dos semanas."

"¿Estas loco?" Gritó, lastimando sus sensibles oídos. "No puedo ir a un viaje Dios sabe donde solo porque así lo quieres. Tengo que permanecer cerca de mi _hermano_.

La mujer no sabía cómo escuchar.

"No he terminado."

"No me importa."

"¿Estas segura?"

Ella abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo. Sesshomaru casi sonríe.

"Iremos a Londres."

"¿Qué? ¿Has perdido la razón?"

Tal parecía que no podía mantener la boca cerrada.

"Yo, al contrario que tú, no he estado enfurruñado y perdiendo mi tiempo con mi medio hermano. Yo he estado tratando de hacer algo por tu _hermano_." Ella bajo la cabeza, avergonzada. Sesshomaru, por primera vez, no se sintió contento de hacerla sentir triste. "Contacté a unos doctores en Londres. Estoy llevando el expediente médico de tu hermano con nosotros, y ellos están enviando algunos doctores aquí para que lo chequeen. Están muy seguros que en dos semanas tendrán la solución para su problema."

"¿Pero no podríamos enviarles el expediente médico?"

"Podríamos, pero si tu hermano necesita ser trasladado, será mejor si nosotros estamos allí también. Hará las cosas más sencillas. Además, creo que te gustaría presionar a aquellos doctores."

"¿Qué hay de tu compañía?"

"Mi medio hermano puede manejarlo por dos semanas. También tengo que chequear cómo va la compañía en Londres. La gente tiende a ser incompetente cuando no se le supervisa."

"…Sesshomaru, no sé como agradecerte."

Él se alejó rápidamente de ella, para no permitir que la Miko vea su expresión.

"No necesitas agradecerme. Solamente estoy haciendo mi parte del contrato."


	12. Cálido y Frío

Este cap. nuevamente fue traducido por **IsabelaDomi**, a quien le agradezco mucho por su esfuerzo, también agradecer a VickyCu por las correcciones, y como se ha vuelto costumbre, mis disculpas por la demora, nos leemos.

**Titulo Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Titulo Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**: IsabelaDomi.

**Corazones Atormentados**

_**Cálido**__** y Frío**_

_Él toma su mano, sabiendo que es un error, sin querer que se aleje, y sabe que esta perdido, y no le importa demasiado…_

Sango cerró su celular y volteó hacia la agitada mujer que estaba hundida en el sillón.

"¿Té?" Preguntó la frágil mujer.

Sango asintió y la miró mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Nunca había visto a la mamá de Aome tan avejentada y cansada.

"Mi madre solía decir que el té siempre podría curar cualquier cosa," Dijo la Sra. Higurashi desde la cocina. "Mi padre siempre le dijo que la oración era la mejor solución." Sango solamente asintió, consciente que no podía verla.

La Sra. Higurashi había sido fuerte cuando murió su esposo. No se había abatido cuando había fallecido su padre. Se había mantenido fuerte y con un corazón lleno de determinación la primera vez que Sota se había enfermado. Esta vez, Sango finalmente vio que la mujer estaba cerca de darse por vencida.

Eso hizo que Sango se sintiera pequeña.

"Aome está tomando un avión a Londres." Su voz sonó apagada también.

"¿Qué?"

"Ella dijo que Sesshomaru la está llevando para ver a los mejores doctores. También ya ha contactado algunos. Están viniendo para revisar a Sota." Sango capturó la mirada de la Sra. Higurashi. "Él se hará cargo de todos los gastos, por lo que Aome le pide que no se preocupe por nada." Agregó.

La Sra. Higurashi regresó con el té y delicadamente lo sirvió a Sango.

"No sé si mi hija hizo lo correcto, o si fue solo otra salida."

Hubo una pausa.

"Aome hizo lo que ella pensó que era lo mejor."

La Sra. Higurashi sacudió la cabeza.

"Aome siempre ha sido una persona fuerte. Ella me ayudó a cuidar de Sota cuando era pequeño y su padre murió. Ella recogió los pedazos que quedaron. Ella siempre ha estado allí para nosotros, sacrificando muchas cosas para nuestro beneficio."

"Aome esta…ella está tratando de ser feliz con él."

"No debería ser así." Dijo la Sra. Higurashi firmemente. "Aome no debería de tratar de ser feliz. Debería solamente _ser_ feliz. Al casarse con ese hombre…no creo que sea capaz de encontrar lo que esta buscando. No creo que Sesshomaru Taisho tenga lo que se requiera para hacer a mi hija feliz. Él es tan…inexpresivo, tan monótono, y Aome esta tan llena de vida. No veo como van a poder estar juntos, sin la mínima complementación entre ellos."

Sango sabía que mentir no era bueno, pero en este caso pensó que una pequeña mentira no lastimaría a nadie. "Los dos están haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en su relación. Ellos de verdad están tratando de llevarse."

No tenía que decir que el _"tratar de llevarse" _consistía en tratar de no verse. Podía _"olvidar" _decir que Aome pensaba que su nuevo marido era un completo idiota, y que no podía aguantarlo. También podía no decir que Aome estaba atrapada con Sesshomaru hasta el fin de sus días.

Viendo como iban las cosas, era más que improbable que esos dos algún día se unieran y emparejaran. Sesshomaru probablemente la dejaría envejecer y morir, y entonces sería capaz de continuar su existencia sin ella obstaculizándolo.

Eso sonaba tan frío y cruel como destino para Aome, pero así eran las cosas, y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Miroku tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Sango se aseguraría de ello.

"Mi Aome solo conocerá el sufrimiento mientras permanezca al lado de ese youkai. Inuyasha era muy bueno para ella. Desearía que las cosas no hubieran ido tan terriblemente mal."

Una cuerda de furia traspaso a la joven, una serie de emociones del tipo de cazadores de youkai. Sango habló violentamente. "Inuyasha la engañó. Él la _dejó_."

La mamá de Aome la miró con ojos sorprendidos.

"Lo siento." Dijo Sango disculpándose. "Es solo que…no creo que Inuyasha merezca siquiera ser mencionado. Lastimó demasiado a Aome. Aún la lastima, y hablar sobre él es solo una perdida de tiempo.

La mamá de Aome asintió y sonrió suavemente.

"Tienes razón, por supuesto, Sango querida. Le hizo daño a Aome, pero él era mejor que Sesshomaru. Tú eres una buena amiga de mi hija. Puedo verlo, y lo aprecio. Ella necesita gente que la aprecie a su lado.

Sango tomó un trago de su té y asintió. "Siempre cuidaré de Aome. La veo como mi hermana, y no se preocupe por ella." Agregó.

La mamá de Aome asintió. "Es solo que todo es tan raro, las cosas como han sucedido. Quiero decir, Aome nunca conoció realmente a Sesshomaru, y ahora se casó con él. Solamente no veo porque él habrá querido casarse con ella. Todo es tan bizarro."

Sango se tomó de un tragó su té, casi atragantándose con el caliente y dulce liquido.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó cautelosamente la Sra. Higurashi, poniéndose de pie.

Sango sonrío apenada, y levantó la cabeza conteniendo la risa.

"Sí, sí, mi té…se fue por mal camino."

_Si su madre supiera…_

"Estúpido Miroku." Murmuró. La Sra. Higurashi la miró con interés.

"¿Dijiste Miroku?

Sango se ruborizó. "No, yo…"

La Sra. Higurashi sonrío genuinamente.

"Te gusta ese caballero, ¿No? Soy muy buena para estas cosas, y lo puedo ver.

Sango se ruborizó más intensamente. También pensó que Miroku no podía ser considerado un caballero.

"Es un buen amigo." Replicó.

La mujer mayor sonrío radiante.

"Eso exactamente solía decir acerca de mi esposo, pero las cosas crecen dentro de las personas, y a veces esas cosas significan algo. Tú y ese caballero harían una pareja maravillosa."

"Es muy amable, pero no tengo tiempo para relaciones, y solamente veo a Miroku como un amigo."

Sango estaba segura que los tomates eran menos rojos que como estaba su cara.

"Ya verás, querida Sango, no puedes pelear contra lo que esta en tu corazón. Nadie puede. Puedes pretender que no sabes lo que sientes. Puedes ignorarlo. Puedes incluso huir de ello, pero al final, te atrapará. Nos atrapa a todos, no importa quien o que seamos."

¿Había pensado Sango que esta mujer parecía débil? Para Sango parecía que estaba construida de fuerza. Le sonrío.

"Aún así no creo que Miroku y yo podamos estar juntos."

Él era irritante, y salía con mujeres diferentes cada semana. No tenía idea de lo que una relación seria significaba, y el chico generalmente salía con malas ideas. Decirle a Sesshomaru que se casara con Aome había sido prueba suficiente de eso. Y además, Sango no quería salir con él.

No era sexy o demasiado guapo o encantador. Solamente era suerte el que tuviera esas citas con todas esas mujeres. Y ella no quería ser parte de ese extenso grupo.

_Solamente una más en su pequeño libro negro…_

"Yo creo que podrían ser buenos el uno para el otro. Alguien tiene que ser feliz."

Sango le sirvió más té a la Sra. Higurashi.

"Sesshomaru cuidará de Aome." Al menos, esperaba que mantuviera las apariencias.

"¡Oh Dios!"

"¿Qué sucede?" Sango estaba alarmada por el tono de voz de la Sra. Higurashi.

"Acabo de recordar. Aome nunca ha estado en un avión."

"¿De verdad? ¿Ni una vez?"

La Sra. Higurashi negó con la cabeza. "Nunca tuvimos ni el tiempo ni el dinero. No he sido capaz de llevarlos a ningún lado que estuviera tan lejos como otro país."

"Oh, bueno. Estoy segura que no estará muy asustada. No es nada del otro mundo."

"¿Pensaste eso la primera vez que estuviste en un avión?"

La primera vez que Sango había estado en un avión tenía cinco años. Estaba sumamente asustada de que el avión pudiera caer y estrellarse. Había apretado la mano de su papá durante todo el viaje, y no había abierto los ojos. "Oh, mi pobre Aome." Ella no tendría el lujo de tener a alguien que tomara su mano. No tendría a alguien que la confortara y le dijera que era muy improbable que el avión se estrellara.

Sería un viaje largo y difícil para Aome.

_Y Miroku pagará por ello. _Sango sonrío siniestramente. Disfrutaría haciendo que Miroku pagara por sus errores.

-----

"¿Que sucede?"

Ella, decidió Sesshomaru, tenía un desagradable poder para alterarle los nervios.

"Ni siquiera te he hablado." Le contestó.

Definitivamente algún poder exasperante de nervios estaba corriendo. Tal vez solo era un sexto sentido de ella o algo así. ¿Tal vez tenía algo que ver con ser miko…?

"Estas viendo por la ventana, y no hay nada para mirar allí. El avión aún no se mueve, y no es para nada interesante. Te estas mordiendo las uñas hasta la carne. Tu respiración es exasperantemente rápida…"

"Mi respiración no es rápida."

"Lo es, y deja de interrumpirme. Hueles a ansiedad, y no has hablado en los últimos diez minutos."

"Pensé que no te gustaba cuando hablaba."

"No me gusta."

Aome parpadeó.

"Oh."

"…Bueno, ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?'"

Él casi gira sus ojos.

"Estas ansiosa, y eso me molesta."

Aome le sacó la lengua.

"¿Hay algo que no te moleste?"

"Muchas cosas no me molestan."

"Nombra una."

"…"

"Lo sabía." Aome sonrío triunfantemente.

"No has contestado mi pregunta."

"… ¿Qué pregunta?"

Sesshomaru sintió _de nuevo _la intención de girar los ojos. Lo hubiera hecho, pero eso era denigrante.

"¿Alguna vez escuchas otra cosa que no sea tus propias divagaciones?"

"¡Eso fue grosero! Sí te escucho."

"Entonces ¿Qué te pregunté?

"…"

Sesshomaru se sintió satisfecho. Era su turno para dejarla sin una respuesta.

"Bien, no te estaba escuchando esta vez, pero usualmente te escucho."

"Eso es porque lo que digo es importante."

"Sabes, me dejaste pensando, ¿Alguna vez me escuchas?"

"Desafortunadamente, soy demasiado educado como para desconectarte"

"¿De verdad?"

Sesshomaru casi sonríe. "No."

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que me ignoras cuando estoy hablando?

"Sí."

"¿Cuándo?

"Cuando comienzas a ponerte exasperante."

"¿Y cuándo es eso?"

"La mayor parte del tiempo."

"¡Oye imbécil!

Algunos de los pasajeros voltearon a verlos, y Aome recibió una mirada desaprobadora de una mujer vestida de manera formal que estaba de pie a un par de asientos de donde estaban ellos.

"Señora, por favor no grite. Partiremos dentro de poco."

Aome palideció visiblemente ante las palabras de la azafata. Sesshomaru no pasó eso desapercibido.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Aome jugó con la manga de su abrigo.

"Yo…yo nunca he estado en un avión."

Sesshomaru la quedó viendo, como si esperara algo más.

"¿Qué?" Finalmente preguntó Aome de golpe.

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó un poco sorprendido.

Aome se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Sí, tontito." Dijo a la defensiva. "A diferencia de ti, no todos tenemos el dinero para viajar."

"Lo tienes ahora."

"Es con tu dinero con el que estamos viajando, no mío, y eso no cambia el hecho que nunca haya volado."

"Estamos casados. Mi dinero es tu dinero."

"No es realmente un matrimonio. Es más bien como un negocio, y aún te debo dinero por ese carro que yo no quería y que tú de todas maneras me compraste."

"Pudiste haber dicho que no te gustaba el carro"

"No tuve otra opción que tomarlo. Hiciste desaparecer el mío."

"Era necesario. El nuevo carro es mejor."

"Es muy caro. Me llevará años pagártelo."

Sesshomaru solo la quedó viendo de una manera que le hizo sentir incomoda. Le hizo sentirse expuesta, como si él pudiera ver todo lo que hacía que fuera ella. Aome sacudió la cabeza para aclararse.

"No necesitaste devolverme el dinero."

"Pero…"

"¿También estas planeando pagarme este viaje a Londres?"

"Jaja, ya quisieras. Parte del trato es era que tú te encargarías de mi hermano. Estoy tomando esto como hacerte cargo de él.

"Que conveniente."

"¡Oye!"

"Señoras y señores, dejaremos el aeropuerto de Tokio en unos minutes. Por favor tomen sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones."

Aome respiro profundo y trató de abrochar su cinturón. Sus manos estaban temblando, y no simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Sesshomaru vio su jugueteo con el cinturón.

Su ansiedad lo estaba incomodando. Se acercó a ella, y puso sus manos sobre las de ella. Aome dejó de temblar y lo miró.

Sesshomaru sintió su mirada sobre él. Siempre podía decir cuando la miko lo estaba viendo. Sin dirigirle una mirada, abrochó el cinturón por ella y tomó una de sus manos. Ahora ella lo estaba viendo fijamente. Él se volteó para encontrarse con su mirada pero ella la apartó rápidamente y se ruborizó.

"Volar no es nada especial. La única diferencia de viajar en carro o en barco es que estas en el aire."

"Esa es la parte que me preocupa."

"Lo peor que puede ocurrir es que el avión se desplome, y que todos muramos. No es diferente a otro transporte. Un carro se puede ir por un acantilado. Un tren puede estallar. Un camión puede chocar. Un barco se puede hundir. Puedes morir cada vez que viajas.

Aome lo miró con una mirada incrédula.

"Ahora no querré viajar en nada, y si intentabas hacerme sentir segura, fallaste miserablemente."

"Es improbable que el avión se desplome."

"Pero puede."

"No pienses en eso."

"¿En qué debo pensar?"

"¿En tu hermano?"

"Eso me deprime."

"¿Qué te parece en tu trabajo?"

"Estoy de vacaciones. No quiero pensar en la escuela o en el trabajo."

El Gran Sesshomaru estaba lleno de ideas.

"¿Sobre el clima?"

"¡Sesshomaru!"

La miró con la exasperación pintada en su rostro. "Si no te gustan mis temas, entonces busca uno por ti misma."

Ella frenéticamente buscó en su sus pensamientos.

"¿Porqué no me hablas de ti?"

Parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero Sesshomaru no cedió. "No deseo discutir sobre eso contigo."

"Pero no sé nada de ti."

"Bien."

Sus manos aún se estaban tocando. Aome permaneció quieta por un minuto, y Sesshomaru pensó que al fin se había calmado, pero no tuvo tal suerte.

"¿No tienes miedo de morir?"

"He vivido demasiado tiempo como para temerle a tal cosa. Cuando venga, vendrá."

"Oh… ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Muchos más que tú."

"¿Cómo es Londres?"

"Frío."

"Eres la peor persona con la cual platicar."

La más pequeña de las sonrisas apareció en su rostro. "Tomaré eso como un cumplido."

"No lo es."

Sesshomaru encogió los hombros. Aome descansó su cabeza en su asiento y cerró los ojos.

"Gracias."

"¿De qué?"

Aome alzó sus manos. Sesshomaru las vio por un segundo antes de virar hacia el frente de asiento.

"Simplemente lo estoy haciendo porque me irrita el que estés asustada."

"¿Entonces te importa como me siento?"

"No seas tonta." La voz de Sesshomaru era un poco más baja, como para advertirle que ni se atreviera a pensar eso. Aome se sintió herida con las palabras. No sabía porque.

"No importa." Dijo después de un momento, tratando de sacudirse el sentimiento.

"Gracias por ayudarme." Y de verdad no importaba cuales eran los motivos por los que lo estaba haciendo.

Para Aome, lo que de verdad importaba era que estaba haciendo algo, y se decía que las acciones hablan más fuerte que las palabras.

"Como si algo pudiera pasar mientras estoy aquí." Dijo él arrogantemente.

"Tengo dudas aunque seas lo suficientemente poderoso como para salvarme de un avión que se desploma, arrogante payaso."

Sesshomaru decidió ponerla nerviosa.

"Entonces esperemos que no tengas que averiguarlo. He escuchado que puede ser muy doloroso morir en un avión."

El plan de Sesshomaru funcionó. Aome estaba de nuevo asustada. "¿Qué tan doloroso?"

Su cara era seria.

"Muy doloroso."

Los ojos de Aome se agrandaron y lo miraron directamente. "Pero no chocaremos, ¿No?"

Y Sesshomaru no sabía porque, pero de repente sintió deseos de confortarla. O algo parecido.

"No es probable, pero siempre hay una probabilidad."

"¡Sesshomaru!"

"Tú preguntaste."

"No quería que fueras tan honesto."

"Entonces no me preguntes. No miento."

"Podrías haberlo hecho mas ligero."

"Estamos saliendo." Dijo una voz a través del interfono. Aome pasó saliva.

"Nada sucederá." Sesshomaru dijo finalmente.

Sus palabras salieron temblorosas. "¿Lo prometes?"

Sesshomaru vio dentro de sus ojos azules. Nunca pensó que alguien pudiera parecer tan asustada en su primer vuelo. Ella lo estaba. No pudo entender la inquietud que sintió al ver dentro de sus temerosos ojos.

"Nada sucederá."

No supo que lo motivó a hacerlo, pero apretó su mano. Los ojos de Aome se abrieron con sorpresa, pero entonces una suave sonrisa apareció. Sesshomaru se volteo. Aome se relajó sobre su asiento. Ella le creía, y aunque era extraño, tener su mano sobre la de ella le hizo sentir segura. Miró por la ventana y se preguntó como sería Londres.

"Sesshomaru, de verdad, ¿Cómo es Londres?"

"Espera y lo verás."

"Pero quiero que tú me digas."

Sesshomaru sabía que este seria un largo viaje. La idea de traerla con él de repente no parecía tan buena idea.

Su mano, sin embargo, se mantuvo asida a la de ella el resto del viaje, y le diría como era Londres.

---

"Deja que Sesshomaru salve al chico." Ordenó Naraku.

Kagura se sorprendió.

"Pensé que quería reducir todas las posibilidades de felicidad para él."

"Así es."

"Pero solo le gustará más a su esposa si salva a su hermano."

"Y estoy apostando por ello."

Kagura sabía que nunca sería capaz de entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su jefe.

"¿Por que?"

"Si ella lo odia ahora, a él no le importará. Seguirá como siempre. Probablemente hasta le será satisfecho que ella lo odie. Si esperamos hasta que se sienta apegado a ella, entonces de verdad le dolerá. Sentirá el dolor de tener a alguien que le importa odiándolo."

"No es seguro que se siento apegado a ella, y aun si lo hace, ¿Como hará para que ella lo odie?"

Naraku puso una mano sobre el reporte que le había enviado su espía. Un documento etiquetado "Aome Higurashi."

"Si lo que ella dice es cierto, entonces Sesshomaru se enamorará de la miko."

Él había estado estudiando a esa familia por siglos. Conocía sus puntos débiles y fuertes, conocía sus defectos.

Si había un defecto que la familia seguía teniendo, era el de enamorarse de humanas. El más fuerte desea lo mejor.

Aome Higurashi era como el complemento perfecto para lograrlo.

"¿Cómo harás que lo odie?"

Naraku sonrió. Kagura odiaba su sonrisa.

"¿Qué le hizo el más joven de los Taisho?"

"La engañó."

"Haremos que Sesshomaru la engañe también."

"Él no lo hará."

"No tiene que hacerlo. Solo tenemos que hacer que parezca que la engaña. Entonces, seremos capaces de empezar la otra parte de mi plan."

"¿Qué está planeando exactamente?"

"No solo haré que aquellos que ellos aman los odien. Los apartaré de ellos. Haré que se desesperen, y entonces tomaré todo lo que poseen y lo haré mío. Su compañía, sus amigos, su dinero, su poder, todo será mío."

Los ojos de Kagura se estrecharon. "Supongo que todos sus planes giran alrededor de _ella_._"_

"Ella es la llave para abrir las puertas de la familia Taisho."

"Esta poniendo muchas esperanza en la chica."

"No me fallará. Sabe que no puede."

"Debería vigiarla. Los humanos pueden ser traicioneros."

Naraku posó sus ojos en ella. "También los demonios."

Kagura inclinó su cabeza. "Nunca le he fallado."

"Por tu propio bien, no lo hagas. Mándale un recordatorio a la mujer. Recuérdale exactamente para quien trabaja."

---

"¿Estas seguro que este es nuestro cuarto?"

Aome vio el espacio frente a ellos. Había escuchado sobre hoteles lujosos, pero esto era demasiado. Vio escaleras. El cuarto tenía dos pisos. Se parecía mas a un apartamento muy caro en una zona muy exclusiva.

Aome no sabía si debía gritar con emoción o salir rápidamente. No solamente tenía miedo de romper algo, incluso tenía miedo de entrar al cuarto. Ensuciaría la alfombra con sus bochornosos zapatos.

"Cierra la boca y entra." Le dijo Sesshomaru bruscamente mientras le pagaba al botones.

"No quiero quedarme fuera toda la noche, y quiero un baño caliente." El botones sonrío ante ese comentario.

Aome sintió deseos de abofetearlo. Como si él supiera.

"Tenga una agradable estancia, señora, señor."

"¡Espera!"

Aome lo detuvo.

"¿Podrías decirle a alguien que nos traiga dos tazas de chocolate caliente?"

El botones volteó.

"Con mucho gusto, señora. ¿Le gustaría con malvaviscos?"

Aome prácticamente sonrío de oreja a oreja. Sesshomaru se aclaró la garganta.

"Solamente en una taza."

"Por supuesto."

Sesshomaru cerró la puerta tras el botones.

"No sabía que hablabas Inglés."

Aome agitó su mano mientras se quitaba sus zapatos.

"Tuve que tomar un idioma en la preparatoria. Me gustó y lo continúe mientras estudiaba la Universidad."

"No quiero chocolate."

"No seas tonto. El chocolate es la mejor medicina contra el frío. Además," lo volteó a ver. "pensé que te gustaba el frío."

"Me gusta. Pero no me gusta estar tan frío que los huesos se me congelen."

"Bueno, no nos estaríamos congelando si no estuviéramos mojados."

"Es tú culpa el que estemos mojados." Comentó Sesshomaru.

Aome dejó salir una risa nerviosa.

Después de bajar del avión y finalmente soltándose de la mano de Sesshomaru, Aome cometió un error muy estúpido.

Primero que nada, había querido ir a buscar su equipaje. Sesshomaru le informó que alguien ya se había encargado de eso. Entonces, afuera del aeropuerto, había tratado de detener un carro. Estaba determinada a no dejarse intimidar por una ciudad y un país diferente. Desafortunadamente, había estado lloviendo. Mas bien una tormenta que una simple lluvia, en realidad.

Había quedado empapada, y Sesshomaru había ido tras ella y no tan delicadamente la había empujado hacía una marquesina. Él también había quedado empapado. Después de una discusión del porque la había empujado tan bruscamente, Sesshomaru simplemente había apuntado hacia una limosina. Estaba esperando por ellos. Se había sentido estúpida, pero realmente, ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que ya tenían transporte?

Le había dejado en medio de un Londres muy frío y nevado, completamente mojada, y con un Sesshomaru muy irritado.

La combinación no era una de las favoritas de Aome.

Ahora, estaba de pie en la entrada de su cuarto, aun perpleja por esta, aun con frío, aun con un muy irritado Sesshomaru, y aún mojada.

"¿Te quedaras allí parada?"

"Si entro, todo se ensuciará."

Sesshomaru dejo salir un sonido irritado, agarró su brazo, y la jaló hacia adentro. Aome perdió el equilibrio y tropezó, pero Sesshomaru la sostuvo antes que cayera.

"Ahora todo esta sucio." Dijo ella en voz baja.

Estaba apoyada en el pecho de Sesshomaru, y podía sentir como este subía y bajaba. Era todo músculo. Aome se ruborizó.

"No importa." Le contestó, también en voz baja. "Pagamos para que limpien nuestro desastre."

Aome se ruborizó más.

"No digas esas cosas." Él aun mantenía su mano en el brazo de Aome. Una de las manos de ella descansaba en el pecho de él.

"Solamente hacen su trabajo."

"Mejor que lo hagan rápido y bien."

Su rostro estaba cerca al de ella, y ella le estaba mirando fijamente. Podía ser la luz, pero Aome pensó que no se veían tan fríos. De hecho, se veían más cálidos que lo que ella se sentía. Había algo en ellos que no había estado allí antes. Había más que el fastidio que siempre estaba allí cuando la miraba, y estaba tan cerca, y sus ojos eran tan intensos, y ella…

"Tomaré mi baño caliente ahora."

Sesshomaru se alejó de ella y la dejó allí, de pie sola, de repente sintiendo mucho frío.

"Idiota."

---

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

Sesshomaru tuvo que reprimir la urgencia de reír. No había precio para la cara que tenía. Se veía cansada y furiosa.

Estaba sosteniendo su taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, y su cabello estaba húmedo, aunque ahora era porque había tomado un baño y no porque hubiera corrido bajo la lluvia.

"No bromeo."

Sesshomaru también tenía su taza de chocolate, aunque su posición era mucho más cómoda. Estaba en la cama, leyendo un libro, y completamente abrigado.

"Pero… ¿Dónde voy a dormir?"

Había, obviamente, solamente una cama. No podía pedir por dos camas. Estaban casados, después de todo. Dos camas era simplemente ridículo.

"Puedes dormir en el sofá si quieres."

Puso una cara. Sesshomaru conocía esa cara. Ahora empezaría a gritar.

"Se supone que debes ser cortes. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que duerma en el sofá? No es tan cómodo como la cama. ¿Dónde están tus modales? ¿No eres un caballero? Exijo respeto."

Sesshomaru regresó a su libro. "Soy demasiado importante como para dormir en el sofá."

"¡Tú…tú bastardo arrogante! No dormiré en el sofá."

Sesshomaru bajó el libro.

"Entonces ¿Dónde dormirás?"

La cama tenía suficiente espacio para los dos, pero él no diría eso. Quería ver si ella era lo suficientemente loca como para decirlo.

"Dormiré en la cama porque es suficientemente grande para los dos."

De hecho sí lo había dicho.

Sesshomaru no sabía que pensar sobre la nueva decisión. No quería compartir su cama con una humana, pero ella era su esposa, y supuso que no le molestaría mucho. Ella no podía ser más fastidiosa dormida que despierta. Volteó a verla. Parecía que finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, y ahora estaba ruborizada.

Casi una hora después, ruborizada presionó su pecho. La sintió, cerca de él, y no le había molestado que invadiera su espacio personal. Había visto dentro de sus brillantes y azules ojos, y los había encontrado llenos de algo más que enojo o disgusto.

Se veía…vulnerable. Sesshomaru había sentido el deseo de protegerla. Le molestaba que ella pusiera ese tipo de emociones en él. Eso solamente había pasado una vez con anterioridad, y en esa ocasión había sido en otras circunstancias y con otros motivos.

"Muévete, Sesshomaru, estás ocupando mi espacio."

Aome se subió a la cama, aún ruborizada pero determinada a entrar. Sesshomaru sabía que lo haría.

Ella nunca retrocedía. No lo había hecho minutes después de casarse, y no lo haría ahora.

"_Quiero protegerla." _Pensó. _"Porque al menos tiene las agallas para enfrentarse a mí…y porque es de mi propiedad. Nada más por eso. Me gusta mantener lo que es mío…a salvo."_

No la quería. Para nada. Solamente era una humana fastidiosa. Solo era una miko. No sabía porque esas afirmaciones no sonaban tan convincentes como antes.

"Bueno, ¿De qué vamos a platicar?"

Sesshomaru se volteó a verla. "Estoy leyendo un libro."

"Pero estoy aburrida."

"Ese no es mi problema."

"Dale, solo una pequeña conversación."

"Una conversación corta para ti es mínimo una hora. No gastaré mi precioso tiempo platicando contigo."

Ella hizo un mohín. "¿Qué te parece si yo hablo y tu escuchas?"

"No."

"Pero…"

Sesshomaru cerró su libro y apagó las luces.

"Vamos a dormir ahora, y no te muevas mucho. Me pone malhumorado cuando mi sueño es interrumpido."

"Tú siempre estas malhumorado. No estoy cansada."

"Sí lo estas. Ahora duerme."

Sesshomaru sabía que ella podía seguir, pero de hecho sí estaba muy cansada. Se volteó para verla dormir.

Si siempre pudiera estar tan quieta e inanimada, no tendría tantos dolores de cabeza. Desafortunadamente, la vida no sería ni la mitad de interesante.


	13. Youkai y Humana

Hola a todos, antes que nada agradecer todos lo reviews que han dejado a pesar de las largas esperas y a modo de compensación esta ves los dejo con dos capítulos de esta historia. Nuevamente agradecer a **Isabela Domi** por la traducción de este capítulo.

**Titulo Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Titulo Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**: IsabelaDomi

**Twisted Hearts**

**YOUKAI Y HUMANA**

_**Cada paso que ella da parece que la acerca a la desesperación. **_

No había una explicación para esto. Era horrible, un completo desastre, incómodo, y definitivamente escandaloso.

Bueno, escandaloso _no._

Se esperaba que ellos hicieran…cosas interesantes. Estaban solos y estaban casados, después de todo.

Aun así, Aome no podía creer que eso le estuviera sucediendo a ella. Una vez más se encontró a merced del destino, que parecía que la odiaba, y ahora tenía que hacerse a sí misma la más difícil de las preguntas.

¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a salir de la cama sin despertar a Sesshomaru?

Lo recordó diciéndole que no le gustaba que lo despertaran. Sesshomaru apreciaba su sueño. Tal vez era la única cosa que apreciaba. El no le había prestado mucha atención la noche anterior, pero no quería comprobar que tan bueno era su oído.

Mejor no arriesgarse.

No era que le temiera porque por supuesto, que no le temía. Era solo que Aome valoraba su vida. Sesshomaru era muy…impredecible. A esas horas de la mañana, seguramente era una combinación de impredecible y mortal si de repente lo despertaban.

A Aome no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

"Ah, esto solo me sucede a mí. Debería haber sabido que no era bueno casarme con un youkai furioso y bipolar. Pero no, tenías que ir y hacerlo, y mira ahora. Estoy atrapada y mis músculos están empezando a doler, y él solo esta…" Aome dejó de murmurar para sí misma para mirarlo. "Yaciendo allí como si estuviera muerto."

Sesshomaru estaba allí con una mano bajo su cabeza. La otra, sin embargo, estaba sosteniendo a Aome cerca de él. El brazo de Aome estaba debajo de él, abrazándolo a ella. Se sonrojo violentamente. Podía sentir el pecho de él subir y bajar. Escuchaba su respiración. Ahora ella sabía exactamente qué tan bien trabajados tenía sus músculos, y se estaba poniendo más roja con cada pensamiento.

Como habían llegado a esa posición estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Recordaba claramente que había permanecido lo más lejos posible de él en la cama, y estaba segura que él había hecho lo mismo. Esto estaba fuera de sus planes de evitarse mutuamente. Siempre terminaba comiendo con Sesshomaru y teniendo todas esas inesperadas discusiones con él y ahora, lo nuevo y menos favorito, dormir al lado de él.

Lo despreciaba por eso.

"Estúpido." Dijo suavemente.

Había estado despierta cerca de media hora. Había tratado de volverse a dormir, pero había sido imposible. Entonces, había tratado de liberarse. Pero cuando él empezó a murmurar desistió de la idea. Eventualmente empezó a idear maneras de matarlo inmediatamente después que despertara. Estaba segura de empezar a entrenar sus poderes de Miko tan pronto como regresara a casa.

Pero ahora, lo estaba mirando por falta de mejores cosas que hacer.

Aome lo miró fijamente de lado a lado con los ojos entrecerrados que lentamente empezaron a abrirse. Su expresión se suavizo. Él siempre se veía serio, pero dormido se veía relajado. De hecho se veía…bueno, guapo.

Pudo sentir como se volvía a sonrojar. El recuerdo de su rostro no podía dejar su mente. Ella _sabía_ que él era muy guapo. Algunos dirían que era hermoso. Bueno, todos dirían que era hermoso. Pero ella nunca se había tomado el tiempo para pensar en ello. El siempre la estaba alterando, haciendo que olvidara lo guapo que era.

Él no estaba discutiendo o diciéndole cosas groseras en ese momento, pensó. No estaba haciendo comentarios desagradables. No la estaba viendo con menosprecio. El youkai estaba hacienda…nada, y ella descubrió que no podía dejar de verlo. Levantó su mano libre y lentamente la movió hacia su cabello.

Se veía tan suave y blanco, y ella quería sentirlo. La mano de Aome estaba a pulgadas de su cabello cuando la alejo y la dirigió a su boca. Mordió su puño suavemente.

Si él despertaba y la encontraba tocando su cabello, tal vez no podría llegar a contarlo. Y además, no era tan bonito como para perder una mano. Para nada. El impulso de tocarlo había sido solamente un momento de locura. Y ese momento ya había pasado.

Aome no sentía nada hacia Sesshomaru Taisho más que molestia y disgusto. Tal vez un poco de gratitud hacia él por ayudar a su hermano, pero aparte de eso no había nada más.

Absolutamente nada más.

Y si lo encontraba un poco atractivo era porque…de verdad lo era, y no había nada que pudiera hacer contra eso, ¿cierto? Después de todo, ella no era ciega.

Casi parecía que era una pena que no lo fuera.

Las cosas podrían ser un poco mejor si no lo pudiera ver. Entonces, solo tendría su personalidad para enfocarse, y sería feliz desagradándole.

Excepto que a veces decía cosas encantadoras, pero Aome no iba a caer ante eso.

Ella decía que él no le gustaba. Fin de la discusión.

"Sé que soy muy guapo e interesante, pero deja de mirarme."

"Aaahhh!" Aome gritó, y se alejó de Sesshomaru. "¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estas despierto?" Le preguntó, tratando que su corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte. "Podrías haberme dicho. He estado despierto cerca de una hora."

Sesshomaru levantó una ceja. "¿Una hora? De verdad, Miko, deberías contenerte un poco. Sé que soy deseable, ¿pero esperar una hora solo para tocarme?"

La boca de Aome se tensó. "Yo. No. Quiero. Tocarte." Dijo. "De hecho, no quiero nada de ti."

"Tu brazo estaba alrededor de mí."

"Tu brazo estaba alrededor de mi también."

"Probablemente estaba tratando de alejarte mientras estaba durmiendo."

"¿Cómo sabes que no estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo?"

Él no contestó a eso.

"Yo no quiero tocarte." Dijo Aome, y sonó infantil incluso para ella.

"Tu subconsciente obviamente si quiere. Si no, no hubiéramos despertado como lo hicimos."

"Mi subconsciente te odia." Remarcó Aome.

"¿Sí?" Sesshomaru se acercó a ella. Aome se congeló. Sus ojos dorados brillaron con algo que Aome no pudo identificar. "Lo dudo mucho."

Aome se alejó lo más que pudo de él.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas despierto?" Pregunto a la defensiva.

Él encogió los hombros. "Solo estaba esperando para ver cuánto tempo te tomaba alejarte de mí."

"Responde mi pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas despierto?"

"10 minutos."

"No puedo creer que no dijeras nada."

"¿Por qué no te moviste?"

"Tú dijiste que no te gusta que te despierten." Aome descubrió que su voz sonaba un poco más baja de lo normal.

"¿Escuchaste algo más que ese horrible sonido al que le llamas voz?"

"Hey, mi voz no es un sonido horrible, y siempre escucho lo que la demás gente tiene que decir."

"Encuentro eso muy difícil de creer, ya que estas hablando todo el tiempo."

"Yo no hablo todo el tiempo."

"Hablas hasta en sueños."

"No lo hago."

"Lo haces. Y si querías salir de la cama, lo hubieras hecho, ¿a menos que temieras lo que podría hacer?"

Aome estaba determinada a ganar este argumento. "Yo no te temo. Yo solo…yo solo…estaba cómoda donde estaba."

La ceja de Sesshomaru se alzó un poco más y Aome sintió como si se abofeteara a sí misma. Necesitaba mejores excusas. Sintió que la cama se movió, y volteó a ver a Sesshomaru de nuevo. No estaba en la cama. Giró la cabeza para buscarlo.

"Estoy aquí."

Movió la cabeza hacia su voz. Una vez más, se ruborizo. La noche anterior había estado tan cansada que no lo había mirado. Ahora, bajo la luz de la mañana, pudo ver su pecho firme. Tragó saliva.

Realmente estaba marcado.

"Me estás viendo fijamente de nuevo. No lo hagas."

"Puedo ver lo que yo quiera."

"¿Admites que me estabas viendo?"

Ella apartó la vista de su pecho. "No"

"Por supuesto que no."

Se estaba burlando de ella de nuevo. Aome estaba punto de gritarle palabras poco civiles cuando él habló.

"Tengo unos negocios que atender. Permanecerás aquí. No quiero tener que buscarte si te pierdes."

"No me perdería."

"Lo harías, y mi tiempo es demasiado valioso como para andar buscándote."

"No tienes nada de confianza en mí."

"No tengo razón para tenerla."

"¿Por qué soy humana?"

"Finalmente nos estamos entendiendo."

"Arrogante…"

Pero Sesshomaru ya estaba entrando al baño, y Aome fue dejada viendo un espacio vacío.

Se cruzó de brazos. Que molesto. Que grosero.

"Imbécil."

"Escuché eso." Dijo él a través del sonido del agua. Ella le sacó la lengua a la puerta.

Treinta minutos después, Sesshomaru finalmente salió del baño.

"Te tardaste demasiado." Le dijo. Él pretendió que no la escuchó.

"Ordené el desayuno. Tus huevos están allí. Aun están tibios." Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia allí.

"_Eso sí lo escuchas, ¿huh?" _Pensó Aome irritada. _"Bastardo."_

"Quiero que estés lista para salir tan pronto como regrese.

"No me des ordenes."

"Haré lo que quiera."

"No, no lo harás. No soy tu sirvienta."

"¿No juraste obedecerme cuando nos casamos?"

"No, juré respetarte."

"Estas fallando miserablemente en ambas."

"Tú también."

"Yo no fallo en nada de lo que hago."

"Sí, como no. ¿Cuánto vas a tardar?"

"Tanto como sea necesario."

"¿Nunca das una respuesta directa?"

"Cuando es necesario."

"Lo imaginé. ¿A dónde iremos cuando regreses?"

"A un lugar de tu interés."

"¡Sesshomaru!"

Una vez más, Aome fue dejada viendo un espacio vacío. Sesshomaru ya se había ido.

Aome hizo un mohín.

Maldito youkai, dejarla allí para mirar. Aome le dio un vistazo a lo que quedaba del menú en la pequeña mesa y sonrió con malicia. Si no podía salir, entonces podría vaciar un poco la tarjeta de crédito de Sesshomaru.

Después de todo, podría comer mucho, y había un montón de películas para rentar y ver.

---

"Lo siento."

Kohaku tenía su cabeza baja, los ojos cerrados, los puños apretados a sus lados.

Se veía derrotado. Souta lo quedó viendo desde su cama de hospital. Un montón de agujas y tubos alrededor de él. No sabía para que servían la mitad de ellas. El único sonido que podía escucharse en el cuarto era el regular pitido de la maquina al lado del chico.

"¿Por qué lo sientes?" Souta sostuvo una mirada confundida.

Kohaku miró a Souta a los ojos. "Debí cuidarte mejor. Tal vez si yo hubiera…"

"No seas tonto." Souta lo interceptó. "No hiciste mi corazón débil otra vez. No podías haber sabido. Las cosas son así para mí. No hay nada que tú puedas hacer."

"Pude haber impedido que corrieran."

"¿Y que se hubiera logrado con eso?"

"Podría haber…"

"Lo único que hubiera hecho es retardar el momento. Era inevitable. Si no hubiera sucedido mientras estaba corriendo, hubiera sucedido mientras subía o bajaba las escaleras, o cuando estuviera comiendo carne, o no sé, en otras mil maneras."

"Era mi deber cuidarte."

"Oh, deja de hablar de tonterías."

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

"No es tu deber proteger a Souta. Y no es tu culpa. No es la culpa de nadie. Souta está enfermo, y tiene razón. Hubiera sucedido mas tarde o temprano."

"Yo…"

"Deja de hacerte eso a ti mismo." Souta lo reprendió.

"Se que te preocupas por mí, pero lo que necesito ahora más que ninguna otra cosa…"

"Es que seas un amigo." Shippo termino por él.

Él caminó delante de Kohaku y le puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Sabes que los dos somos descuidados, y que tienes que estar allí para ponerle un alto a nuestras trastadas. Nosotros te necesitamos. Pero como amigo, no como guardaespaldas."

"Pero no te necesitamos culpándote a ti mismo por esto."

"No deberías sentirte culpable por algo que no es tu culpa."

"Entonces deja ya eso."

"Sí, hazlo y cuéntanos algo interesante. Estoy muy aburrido."

Kohaku sonrío tímidamente a sus dos amigos. "Gracias." Murmuró.

"Ni lo digas."

"¿Para qué son los amigos si no para darte un golpe en la cabeza cuando estas equivocado?"

Kohaku sacudió su cabeza y acercó una silla a la cama de Souta. Shippo ya había tomado un asiento.

"¿Qué te gustaría que te contáramos?"

"Bueno…" Souta mire su cuarto lo mejor que pudo. "¿Donde está mi hermana? No es que me importe, pero usualmente esta aquí demandando saber que sucedió o preocupada sobre mí."

"Oh, Sesshomaru la llevó a Londres para ver algunos doctores." Le dijo Shippo casualmente.

"No puede ser" Exclamó Souta, sorprendido.

"Sip, se fueron hace dos días, incluso antes que despertaras."

"¿Porqué no me dijeron? ¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Es 18 de diciembre."

"No tenemos el dinero para pagar esos doctores."

"Ustedes no. Sesshomaru sí." Dijo Kohaku.

"Aun no puedo creer que él esté pagando por todo esto." Dijo Souta con incredulidad.

La cara de Shippo se ensombreció.

"Ese idiota solo lo está haciendo porque hizo un trato con Aome. Él es como su hermano. No son de confiar."

"Por lo menos Sesshomaru-sama está ayudando a Souta."Dijo Kohaku.

"Ah, no lo defiendas."

"Alguien tiene que estar de su lado. No puede ser tan malo."

"Lo es." Dijo Souta.

"Cierto, lo es, pero él envió algunos doctores para que te chequen."

"¿Qué?"

"Eso es lo que te vine a contar. Creo que lo olvidé." Dijo Shippo con culpabilidad, rascando su cabeza.

"Están afuera del cuarto hablando con Miroku, Sango y tu madre. Y parecen extranjeros. Probablemente doctores muy caros. Especialistas, creo que escuché. Quieren checarte. Entonces decidirán que hacer."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sip, y no solo eso. Escuché que incluso podrías ser trasladado a Londres."

Souta tosió.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Sí. ¿Qué estabas diciendo Shippo?"

"Si estas en buenas condiciones necesarias, te llevarán a Londres para tratarte allí"

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos doctores.

"Hola Souta; chicos. Soy el Dr. Zimmerman, y este es el Dr. Abdulali. Estamos aquí para checarte."

Souta quedó viendo fijamente a sus dos nuevos doctores. Frunció el ceño. Genial. Ahora le debería a Sesshomaru.

---

"Inuyasha." Susurró suavemente. Sus orejas se movieron ligeramente hacia la voz.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué sucede?" Kikyo masajeó sus hombros. "Estas tenso."

"Es…"

¿Cómo podría decirle la verdad?

Habían estado casados por un periodo de tiempo muy corto. Él había estado completamente seguro que ella era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Aun así…Cada vez que pensaba en su medio hermano no podía evitar pensar en Aome.

Aome casada con el imbécil de su medio hermano.

Sesshomaru besando a Aome en su boda.

_Él _besando a Aome en el hospital.

Aome viajando a Londres con el estúpido de su medio hermano quien sabe para que cosas.

Últimamente, parecía que todo lo que hacía era pensar en Aome. Cerró sus ojos y recordó como se había sentido en sus brazos, como sus labios le habían respondido, lo bien que se había sentido.

Pero él la había alejado.

Había escogido a Kikyo, y la amaba. Cuando estaba con Kikyo, el mundo parecía que no importaba. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Era feliz. Estaba satisfecho. Las cosas eran geniales. El problema venía cuando Kikyo no estaba cerca. Era cuando su mente empezada a deambular, y no podía controlar a donde se dirigía.

Y siempre iba hacia Aome.

Abrió sus ojos de nuevo para ver a su esposa. Puso una mano sobre la de Kikyio.

"Perdóname."

"¿Por qué?"

Le sonrió y se acercó para besarla. "Por ser un idiota." Le susurró al oído.

"Te amo, idiota o no."

Sonrío suavemente. "Me alegra escuchar eso."

Se volteó para quedar frente a ella. Pasó un dedo sobre su mejilla.

"Eres perfecta. Todo acerca de ti es perfecto."

"Tú no estas tan mal."

"Eres tan amable, tan hermosa, tan todo." Besó su hombro y moviéndose hacia arriba, besó su cuello.

Ella era lo que cualquier hombre querría. Una esposa complaciente, considerada y bella. Ella siempre estaba allí para él, y nunca decía nada sobre sus cambios de humor.

Aome…ella era todo menos perfecta.

Aun así, llamaba la atención, haciendo que los mundos se movieran alrededor de ella.

La primera vez que la había visto, tenia esa chispa que le había hecho querer más, pero con el tiempo había desaparecido. Había sido una sorpresa encontrar esa chispa en sus ojos el día que fue a buscarla para explicarle las cosas. Cuando había levantado la mirada y le había dicho que estaba comprometida con Sesshomaru, la chispa había estado allí.

Sus ojos se habían burlado de él, diciéndole que la mujer que solía ser había vuelto. Cuando se había ido con Sesshomaru, había visto la misma chispa en sus ojos.

Esta vez, se dijo a sí mismo, la estaba perdiendo. Aome aun lo amaba, ¿Pero cuanto iba a durar eso?

El problema con Inuyasha es que siempre lo había querido todo. Las quería a ambas.

"Te amo Inuyasha." Su atención regresó a Kikyo.

"También te amo."

No era mentira. La amaba con todo su corazón. Cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, él lo conseguiría para ella. Moriría por ella. Viviría por ella. Lo podía sentir a través de su unión, siempre lista para estar allí para él. Ella nunca lo dejaría, cambiaría o lastimaría.

"Vamos, vístete."

"Ya estoy vestida."

"Sí" Dijo Inuyasha, "Pero vamos a salir."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, quiero hacerte feliz."

Ella sonrío y fue a cambiarse. Inuyasha la miró mientras se alejaba. Tenia que empezar a enfocarse más en ella. Si no, empezaría a sospechar. Ella no podía saber que él aun quería a Aome. No podía dejar que su matrimonio se destruyera porque él estaba…un poco celoso de su medio hermano. No dejaría que nada lo separara de Kikyo.

Al mismo tiempo, pensó, tenia que encontrar una forma para que Aome continuará amándolo.

Después de todo, él lo quería todo.

---

Aome miró con incredulidad al doctor.

"¿No puede transferirlo a Londres?"

Él cruzó sus manos y los miro con una cara muy profesional.

"No, su corazón no lo resistiría."

Aome cerró los ojos. Bueno, su corazón no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para traerlo a Londres. Estaba bien. Sesshomaru había dicho que si ellos no podrían, entonces llevarían al doctor a Souta. Ella confiaba en él. Sesshomaru nunca mentía. A veces no lo decía todo, pero él no lo haría con esto. Tenía que confiar en él. Tenía que confiar en que él no la había engañado

"¿Cuáles son sus opciones?"

El Dr. Latham viró hacia Sesshomaru.

"Míreme." Le ordenó Aome. El doctor giró, sorprendido.

"Señora, yo…"

"Haga lo que le dice. Es de su hermano de quien estamos hablando."

Por una vez, Aome estaba contenta que Sesshomaru fuera un demonio tan impositivo y arrogante. El doctor ni vaciló en seguir sus órdenes.

"No sobrevivirá mucho con el corazón que tiene."

Aome sintió un nudo formándose en si garganta. Sintió como si no pudiera hablar. Se forzó a sí misma para hacerlo.

"¿Cuáles son sus sugerencias?"

"La mejor oportunidad para él es un trasplante. Sin embargo, darle otro corazón humano solamente le compraría un poco más de tiempo. Su corazón está enfermo porque tiene un virus. Es el único virus que no sabemos cómo curar. Ponerle otro corazón seria inservible."

Aome sintió las lágrimas comenzando a salir. No había ido a Londres solo para que le dijeran que su hermano iba a morir de una manera u otra; le pudieron haber dicho eso en Tokio. Y no estaba en un matrimonio sin amor por nada.

Sesshomaru le había prometido ayudarla a salvar a su hermano, y a ella no le importaba si tenía que empezar a aprender a realizar milagros. Él lo haría. Lo había prometido. Había sido parte del trato y…

Pudo sentir su mente nublándose con la miseria. La esperanza que había empezado a albergar se estaba escapando, y ella estaba tratando de aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas. No podía dejarla ir. Aome la _necesitaba. _Era todo lo que tenía.

"¿Me está diciendo que no hay nada que pueda hacer?" Preguntó, empezando a alzar la voz. "Dr. Latham, si yo hubiera querido que me digan que no se podía hacer nada, entonces no hubiera venido hasta aquí." Se paró. "Y por favor, muestre por lo menos un poco de emoción. Está hablando sobre mi hermano, sobre otro ser humano. No es otro número o un caso clínico. Es una persona. Souta respira y siente y anhela como cualquier otro humano y solo tiene doce años. Quiere vivir." Ahora estaba gritando. "Tiene toda una vida por delante. Entonces si usted va a decirme que no hay ninguna oportunidad, por lo menos muestre un poco de preocupación en su cara." Se dio la vuelta para irse, muy consciente que le había gritado a uno de los más prominentes especialistas de problemas del corazón. Sintió que su propio corazón se hacía más chico.

Sesshomaru tomo su muñeca.

"Estoy seguro," Comenzó, con su voz impasible, "Que el Dr. Latham tiene algunas opciones para tu hermano, y gustosamente te las dirá."

Era una clara advertencia para el Dr. Latham. Aome aún estaba insegura, pero Sesshomaru la jaló de vuelta por la muñeca y tomó la decisión por ella.

Ella podría obedecerlo por lo menos esa vez. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y ella podía confiar en él en esa ocasión. Era muy personal y directo. Ya no estaba pensando. Sesshomaru sí. Podía poner la vida de su hermano en sus manos.

No fue una decisión difícil. Ya lo había hecho cuando aceptó casarse con él.

"Como estaba diciendo." El Doctor Latham continuó, "Sería inservible trasplantarle un corazón humano al paciente. Lo que podemos hacer es trasplantarle un corazón youkai."

Hubo un largo silencio. Sesshomaru lo miró con lo que de hecho podía ser considerado como sorpresa.

Aome cerró su boca cuando se dio cuenta que la tenía abierta.

"¿Se puede hacer eso?" Preguntó incrédulamente. Nunca había oído algo como eso, y había hecho mucha investigación acerca de los problemas del corazón. Ni una vez había se había cruzado con la más ligera mención cobre trasplantes humano-youkai. Eso sonaba a ciencia ficción o algo así.

Claramente, Sesshomaru había escogido al doctor equivocado.

Maldito.

"Ciertamente puede ser hecho. No mucha gente tiene conocimiento de eso, y aquellos que lo conocen generalmente están en contra de ello, pero es una posibilidad definitiva. Los Youkai han emparejado con humanos. Y los hanyou, su resultado, han vivido. Tener un humano con un órgano youkai no es lo mismo, pero tiene algunas similitudes. El problema es encontrar un corazón que el cuerpo del paciente no ataque. Y por supuesto, la operación es altamente riesgosa."

"¿Cuántas personas han tenido ese tipo de trasplante?" Preguntó Sesshomaru.

"Diez."

Aome se sorprendió que Sesshomaru no se mostrara en contra de la idea. Por sus problemas con los humanos…pero le estaba dando una oportunidad a la idea.

Tenía que darle puntos por eso.

"¿Cuantos han sobrevivido?

El doctor dudo antes de contestar. "Cuatro."

Aome apenas supo como contestar a eso.

"¿Menos de la mitad?"

"Sí, pero la Dra. Melare ha tenido tres operaciones exitosas de ese tipo. Si pudiéramos ponernos en contacto con ella, ella podría ser una gran médica para hacer la operación. Yo podría asistirla, y las posibilidades que el paciente muera disminuirían."

"Pero Souta aún podría morir."

"Morirá sin esto. Esta es su única oportunidad."

Aome no podía hablar más. Afortunadamente para ella, Sesshomaru sí podía.

"Contactaré a esta doctora. Escriba toda la información sobre ella, lo contactaremos tan pronto como hayamos tomado una decisión. Si nuestra decisión es sí, ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría llevarlo a cabo?"

"Encontrar el corazón puede ser la parte difícil, pero lo más que podría tardar son dos meses. La operación tendría que ser en Japón, por supuesto, y podríamos incrementar el bienestar del paciente con medicinas y tratamientos especiales. La Dra. Melare también podría ser de ayuda en esta área."

"Bien, espere nuestra llamada."

Sesshomaru se levantó y Aome lo siguió.

Cuatro de diez no habían muerto, pero si no lo intentaban, Souta moriría. Era su única oportunidad.

Aome se sentía muy perdida.


	14. Ebrios y Traidores

Hola nuevamente, como dije esta actualización sería de dos capítulos y la traducción de este capítulo es gracias a la cortesía de **VickyCu, **les pido que le den las gracias por su esfuerzo tanto a ella como a Isabela, sin más los dejo con la historia, nos leemos.

**Titulo Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Titulo Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**: VickyCu

**Twisted Hearts**

_**Ebrios y traidores**_

_**Sus brazos, inesperadamente, son el único lugar en donde se siente viva**_

"No puedes seguir bebiendo así." Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras la observaba tragar otro corto de vodka.

Ya estaba media ebria, y no pretendía detenerse pronto.

"Puedo…hip…beber…hip…todo…lo que… quiera, y…hip…si quiero…hip…beber todo el…hip…vodka del mundo…hip…lo haré."

Aome no lo estaba mirando. De hecho, su atención estaba centrada en el vaso de cortos y el barman que ahora la observaba de una extraña manera.

"Beber no solucionará tus problemas."

"Al beber... hip... no hiero…hip…a nadie."

Al menos aún puede hablar coherentemente. Sesshomaru pensó que era un buen indicio. Luego la tomó y estabilizó cuando se deslizó de su asiento, tratando vagamente de no rodar sus ojos. Solo fue suerte que hablar sea la única cosa que ella aún puede hacer.

No podía creer que _él_, Sesshomaru Taisho, gran empresario y el hombre más poderoso en Japón, tan extremadamente poderoso youkai tiene que hacerse cargo de… miró a Aome, quien, sorpresa, sorpresa, se estaba tragando otro corto de vodka.

Alguien lo odia mucho.

Lo primero que hicieron al dejar la oficina del Dr. Latham fue caminar, y caminar, y caminar. Luego, para su gran miseria, Aome encontró un pub y entró antes de que se hubiese dado cuenta.

Sesshomaru pensó que ella se podría beber una cerveza o dos. Tal vez algo de vodka, pero nada serio. Sin embargo, ella parecía tener otras cosas en mente. Aome no paro de beber desde que llegaron. Seguramente Sesshomaru tiene mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar a una miko ebria. Aún no ha dejado su lado desde que dejaron el hospital.

No sabía por qué.

Sesshomaru contó los vasos que la rodeaban, casi hace una mueca.

Diez vasos de alcohol no pueden ser buenos. Se giró hacia ella de nuevo. ¿Dónde puso todo ese alcohol?

"Yo…hip…quiero…hip...otro…hip…de estos." Sus ojos parecían vidriosos.

El barman miró a Sesshomaru.

"Hey…" dijo Ella, enojándose. "Te… hip… pedí que… hip… me sirvieras otro… hip… no él. No es… hip… mi… dueño" se detuvo por un segundo y frunció el ceño, pensando. "Estamos… hip… casados… ¿lo hace eso?"

Sesshomaru le dio una mirada molesta. "Eso me hace tu esposo, y como tal te ordeno que dejes de beber."

"Pero… hip… quiero… hip… otro."

"Creo que ya tomaste demasiados." Dijo el barman.

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta del error que el barman cometió.

Aome intentó ponerse de pie, pero su balance desapareció y Sesshomaru tuvo que levantarse rápidamente y poner sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para que no se cayera. Aome no se dio cuenta o no le importó.

"Quiero…" dijo en voz alta, "otro. Dame…hip…otro."

"Debe sacarla de aquí. No queremos problemas." Le dijo el barman.

Sesshoumaru fijo sus ojos en él.

"Peri si se quiere quedar, puede hacerlo." Agregó el barman con rapidez.

"Nos iremos ahora." Sacó su billetera y le dio al hombre algunos billetes. "Eso debe bastar para lo que ella tomó."

"No…hip…quiero…hip…irme."

"No me importa."

"Pero…"

Sesshoumaru intentó llevarla a rastras hasta la entrada, pero ella no quizo cooperar. De hecho ella estaba peleando cada paso que daba.

"¿Quieres dejar de moverte?"

"Quiero…hip…algo de…vodka."

"No."

"Vooodka."

"No."

"Quiero…"

Sesshomaru puso una mano sobre su boca y la llevo hacia una de las pares del pub. La gente a su alrededor no les importó, ya que regularmente tienen que lidiar con ebrios.

Nunca se imaginó en una situación como esta. Cuidando a una miko ebria no estaba en sus planes. ¿Por qué se molestaba?

"Vendrás conmigo, y no harás un alboroto."

"No… hip… quiero… hip… irme."

"No es una pregunta, es una orden."

"Me…hip…gusta…aquí."

Sesshomaru vio a su alrededor, estaba lleno de desagradables humanos, algunos youkai, y tal vez algunos hanyou. El lugar lucía como cualquier otro pub; ruidoso y con mal olor. No podía pensar en algo por lo mereciese la pena quedarse otro segundo. A nadie podría gustarle este lugar, ni siquiera a una miko ebria.

"Nos vamos."

"No."

Debía haber esperado esto. La miko era difícil de llevar cuando estaba en su _mejor_ humor. Es bastante obvio que sería mucho más difícil estando ebria.

Especialmente ahora que tiene 60% de alcohol en su cuerpo, opuesto al 60% de agua que se supone debe tener.

"Vamos."

Tomo su muñeca y la atrajo hacia el suelo. Se tambaleo y tuvo que apoyar sus manos en los hombros de él para evitar caer. Sesshomaru la miro irritado, pensó en llamar al hotel para que le enviaran una limusina a recogerlos, pero desechó rápidamente esa idea. No quería que alguien importante se enterase. Saldría en las noticias y eso era lo último que quería. Además, él es el gran Sesshomaru Taisho, perfecto en todo lo que hiciera, nunca se equivoca y mantiene el control en cualquier situación.

Podía manejar a una patética miko ebria y luego que lo hiciera, le gritaría al Dr. Latham por algún tiempo.

Era su culpa que ella estuviese bebiendo, y debía manifestar su ira con alguien a quien realmente le importara.

A la miko nunca le importó.

A la miko nunca le importó.

"No puedo…hip…caminar…derecho."

"Ya me había dado cuenta. En verdad, Miko, eres patética." La levantó y la dejo caer grácilmente sobre su hombro.

"Hey, esto es…hip…inco…inco..."

"Tendrás que lidiar con ello."

Sesshomaru salió del pub a la fría noche. Clima de Londres. Bueno, al menos no llueve

"¿A dónde…hip…vamos?"

Sesshoumaru no respondió.

"Te…hip…hice…hip…una pregunta. Quiero…hip…una respuesta."

De Nuevo, Sesshomaru decidió ignorarla. También decidió ignorar el hecho de que está muy cerca y su pierna lo rozaba con cada paso que daba. Su olor colmo sus sentidos, dulce y tóxico, incluso diluido por el alcohol.

Esas son cosas que no necesita tener en cuenta todo el tiempo.

"Mou, Seshou…hip…maru, responde…"

Todavía decidió ignorarla mientras buscaba un taxi. Hoy día definitivamente no es su día. Las calles siempre están llenas de taxis, dónde se encuentran ahora que realmente lo necesita.

"Ten…hip…frío."

"Me allegro que aún seas capaz de sentir. Tus habilidades lingüísticas, sin embargo, parecen empeorar."

"idiota."

Sesshoumaru looked at her with an odd expression. "¿idiota?"

"Calla…hip…te. No puedo…hip…pensar."

"No sabía que podías pensar."

"Si lo hago. Solo…hip…no…hip…ahora."

Sesshomaru seguía buscando un taxi, cuando sintió a la miko moverse, presionando su cuerpo aún más.

_No_ estaba enviando pensamientos eróticos a su mente. Además, esta ebria, y probablemente no recuerde nada mañana.

"¿Pensé que habíamos acordado que te comportarías?"

"Ba…hip…ja…me."

"No."

"¿Por favor?"

Algo en su tono de voz le hizo hacer lo que pidió. La bajo y ella rápidamente le dio la espalda y cayó de rodillas, puso una mano en el suelo sucio con sus ojos cerrados.

Viendo a Aome así, viéndose tan patética y vulnerable, le dieron ganas de ayudarla. Le perturbó la idea de querer hacer algo como eso.

"No…me siento…bien." dijo.

No se veía bien tampoco. Su cabello era un desastre, estaba más pálida de lo normal, estaba sudando, pero está demasiado frío para que esté sudando.

Lo hizo sentir… preocupado.

"Quie…hip…ro…dormir."

Empezó a acurrucarse en el suelo, y Sesshoumaru rápidamente fue por ella.

"No vas a dormir hasta que estemos de vuelta en el hotel."

"Estoy cansada."

"No me importa. Te mantendrás despierta."

"Pero dormir es…hip…bueno."

"No, no lo es."

"Si, lo…hip…es. Tú…hip…amas…tu sueño."

"Dormir no es bueno ahora."

"Yo…" Sin embargo, no termino la frase. Se alejó de él y vomitó en medio de la calle. Sesshomaru se puso una mano sobre la nariz, el olor es terrible.

La vio, sosteniendo su cabello, viéndose tan mal como probablemente se sentía. Seguí mirándola, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

No podía creer que esto le esté pasando a él.

"Te llevo de vuelta al hotel." Bueno, al menos no vomitó sobre si misma. Cuidadosamente la levantó y la ayudó a mantenerse de pie. Vio un taxi acercándose a ellos. "Puedes dormir cuando lleguemos." Le dijo.

"¿Me puedo bañar?"

Sesshoumaru asintió, escondiendo una mueca. Debe estar muy ebria si le está pidiendo permiso. Le recordaría eso al día siguiente, cuando se encuentre en sus… seis sentidos.

---

"Vamos, sal conmigo."

Sango miró a Miroku por centésima vez.

"No."

"Pero Sango, mi más Hermosa dama, la razón por la cual me levanto, la…"

"Oh, solo cállate." dijo, molesta.

"¿Por favor?" Miroku puso su mejor intento de ojos de cachorro que no tuvo efecto en Sango.

"No."

"_Sango_," gimió.

"Silencio, vas a despertar a Souta. Se supone que lo estamos cuidando, no buscando una cita."

"pero realmente quiero salir contigo."

"Le dijiste eso a otras tres enfermeras, con quienes _vas_ a salir."

"Quiero salir contigo."

"¿Y ser parte de tu harem o lo que sea que tengas? No. No seré parte de eso. Diviértete con tus enfermeras." Sango giró su silla de él y se enfocó en la cara durmiente de Souta.

El niño finalmente se las arregló para dormir sin la ayuda de medicinas. Luce pacífico. Sango dio una Mirada a la pared, tendrán que despertarlo en media hora. Suspiró, esperaba que Aome encuentre una forma de salvarlo. El niño se está volviendo pálido con el pasar de las horas y parece mucho más débil. Sango gentilmente sostuvo su mano entre las de ellas, debe confiar que todo estará bien.

"Lo estará." Miroku dijo, como si estuviese leyendo su mente. Ella se giró, él se ve serio. "Aome es una persona muy determinada, iría al fin del mundo si es necesario. Y Sesshoumaru…bueno, él es Sesshoumaru. Si no encuentra la respuesta que está buscando, la creará."

"No puede crear una cura para esto."

Miroku se encogió de hombros. "Yo no lo pondría así, no te preocupes, con ellos dos buscando una manera de salvar a Souta, no hay espacio para fallas."

Sango asintió, aún mirando a Souta. En minutos, el ánimo de la habitación había cambiado, convirtiéndose en tristeza.

---

"Oy, es mi turno de cuidarlo."

"Por supuesto que no, es el mío."

"No lo es."

"Sí lo es."

"No tienes pruebas de ello."

"Si las tengo."

"No las veo. Las pruebas invisibles no cuentan."

"No es invisible. Aquí…" hubo un sonido similar al de un papel siendo desdoblado "Dice _'Tiempo de Shippo para cuidar a Souta.'_"

"Es un papel de tu cuaderno. No cuenta."

"Si lo hace."

"No lo hace."

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a un Shippo muy irritado y a un relajado Kohaku. Sango puso su mejor cara de _'Basta'_. "Chicos," dijo en un tono bajo. "Souta está dormido, si lo despiertan me aseguraré de que se arrepientan."

"Perdón hermana."

"Perdón Sango-San."

"Ahora, ¿Qué estaban discutiendo?" Miroku preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es mi turno de pasar la noche con Souta, pero Kohaku no me deja."

Sango miró a su hermano. "¿Kohaku?"

Adquirió una posición defensiva. "Está mintiendo. Es mi turno. Él que quedó hace dos noches y la Sra. Higurashi se quedó ayer, así que hoy es mi turno."

Miroku se rió. "En verdad," dijo, bajando la voz ante una Mirada de Sango, "Es mi turno de pasar la noche."

Los dos chicos lo observaron.

"No lo es."

"Es mi turno."

"No, es _mi_turno."

"Estás equivocado, es mi turno."

"Mira lo que has hecho." dijo Sango a Miroku. "Solo conseguiste que volviesen a pelear."

"Yo puedo cambiar eso."

"De verdad, ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a poner una cinta en sus bocas y atarlos a una silla?" dijo en un tono sarcástico.

"Tengo un plan mejor."

A Sango no le gusto la sonrisa traviesa que apareció en su rostro.

"Chicos, Les cedo mi turno a ambos."

"¿De verdad?"

"Eso no funcionará. Solo una persona puede quedarse en la noche."

"Es cierto, pero ya que soy un adulto, y ustedes niños, valgo por dos. Así que tendrán mi lugar si me hacen un favor."

"¿En serio?" Shippo dijo con cara incrédula. "No lo creo."

"Es verdad." Miroku dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Aceptan?"

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" le dijo Kohaku, mirándolo con duda.

"¿Es que nadie confía en mí?"

"¡No!" Ambos chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo. Luego, todos guardaron silencio mirando a Souta, viendo Sango.

Para su consternación, Souta se movió y lentamente abrió sus ojos.

"¡Miren lo que han hecho! ¡Despertaron al pobre chico!" las atenciones de Sango se centraron en Souta. "Idiotas, Debería decirle al doctor que no les dejara poner ni un pie esta noche."

"Perdón, hermana."

"Perdón, Sango-san."

"Perdón, Sango."

Los don chicos y Miroku miraban al suelo; claramente esperando que todo lo que Sango les haga sea gritarles un poco. Souta se rió débilmente.

"Eres muy estricta con ellos."

Sango le sonrió. "Se lo merecen por interrumpir tu sueño."

"¿Y por qué estaban gritando?" Souta preguntó. Miroku sonrió de nuevo.

"Bueno, acabo de hacer un trato con estos dos caballeros."

"No hemos hecho un trato. Solo nos estabas diciendo sobre ello." Kohaku dijo.

"Ah sí, el trato. Ya sabes lo que es, Kohaku. ¿Recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos?"

La cara de Kohaku se volvió roja. "Oh, _eso_."

"¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?" Shippo preguntó.

Sango se preguntaba lo mismo.

"Bueno, verás, Kohaku accedió a conseguirme una cita con su hermana a cambio de un favor que le hice. Si lo ayudas, Shippo, los dejaré quedarse en mi lugar."

"De ninguna manera accederé a salir contigo."

Kohaku lo pensó por un momento. "Pero hermana, ¿No quieres que nos quedemos en vez de Miroku? Él no es responsable, mantendría a Souta despierto toda la noche con su conversación."

"Y probablemente se coma toda su comida."

"Si, y se iría tras las enfermeras. No estaría cuidándome." Souta agregó.

Miroku les dio una Mirada incrédula. "No puedo creer que piensen tan mal de mí." dijo, simulando una mirada herida. Sango se veía entretenida.

"Sigo sin querer salir con él."

"¿Por favor?" Tres pares de ojos de cachorrito la miraron, y Sango llevó una de sus manos a su frente.

"Eso no funcionará."

"¿Por favor?"

Sango suspiró derrotada. Le podía decir no a Miroku, pero era imposible decir no a Shippo, Kohaku y Souta juntos.

"Bien, Iré a _una_ cita con él, pero tendrá que esperar hasta que regrese."

"¡Sí!"

"¿Pero a dónde vas?"

"Debo ir a China. La muerte del líder de los Taisho tiene algunas incongruencias, y me llamaron para ayudar."

"Pensé que ya habías ido."

"Me necesitan de nuevo."

Miroku le sonrió.

"Entonces iremos a nuestra cita en cuanto regreses. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de salir conmigo."

"Ya lo estoy." dijo Sango, saliendo por la puerta y dejando a cuatro felices personas detrás.

---

Nunca había intentado llegar tan lejos.

Siempre supo que lo había engañado. Sabía que debía hacerlo enamorarse de ella, que olvidara todo lo que fuera importante para él y hacerla lo más preciado, su mundo entero.

Hacer que se casara con ella, emparejara, y dejara a la _niña_.

Todo esto en un corto periodo de tiempo. Luego, ella era la mejor.

Había engañado a muchos hombres a lo largo de los años. 24 años y la mejor en lo que hace.

Era una profesional, nunca lo había puesto en duda.

Ahora, sin embargo, lo hizo.

No esperaba que aún mantuviera pensamientos sobre la Miko, ¡pero como sabía que lo hacía!

Tiene esa Mirada perdida en sus ojos, y su agarre en ella se apretaba, la besaba forzosamente, alejando todas las memorias.

Le hace el amor a ella, pero está pensando en otra mujer. Es otra mujer la que quiere.

Kikyo no es estúpida. Sabe que Inuyasha no ha olvidado a Higurashi.

Debe cambiar eso, y debe hacerlo luego. Si no…no quiere pensar en lo que podría pasarle si no lo logra.

De vuelta en Paris, acababa de cerrar un trato con su jefe. Era difícil, y tomaría mucho de sí, Pero le había prometido que sería el último. La dejaría libre y le entregaría lo que deseaba. Necesitaba.

Pensó que valía la pena.

Obtener la atención del menor de los Taisho fue bastante fácil. Se parecía a su novia, lo que le dio ventaja al comenzar. Solo debía encontrarlo. Vio el cabello blanco y los ojos dorados. Había localizado a su objetivo. Lo único debía hacer luego era dejar que la viera.

Y calló poco después de eso.

Vio lujuria en su Mirada desde el momento en que posó su mirada en ella. Le sonrió, actuó misteriosa, y lo dejo irse con ella. Se acostó con él, luego lo hizo enamorarse de ella y olvidar todo lo relacionado a Higurashi.

Fue espontáneo y actuó según sus impulsos. No lo pensó dos veces.

Fue demasiado fácil.

Luego, para hacerle las cosas más fáciles, su padre prácticamente les ordeno casarse con humanas lo antes posible, o no obtendrían nada.

Inuyasha se propuso antes de lo que había esperado. Mucho antes. Y su plan funcionaba maravillosamente. Con Inuyasha comprometido, estaba segura que el heredaría todo. Sesshoumaru Taisho era conocido por su odio a los humanos y nunca se casaría con uno, ni siquiera por la herencia. Kikyo había contado con eso.

Sesshoumaru Taisho les probó a todos que estaban equivocados, incluido su jefe.

Su compromiso con no otra más que Aome Higurashi, ex-novia de su hermano fue como una bomba. Hizo las cosas mucho más difíciles. El hecho de su compromiso molestó a Inuyasha y todo fue peor. Fue como si hubiesen presionado un botón e Inuyasha repentinamente recordó la existencia de Higurashi. No le ha dicho nada, por su puesto. Se mantiene en silencio, solo mencionando ocasionalmente la preocupación por la salud del hermano de ella.

Fue ahí cuando el insistió en regresar con anticipación de su luna de miel, que supo que todo estaba fallando.

El maldito hanyou aún estaba interesado en la chica Higurashi.

Kikyo no quería eso.

No se había casado ni emparejado con un hanyou por nada. No se había pasado todos esos años trabajando sin descanso solo para ser borrados por las indecisiones de un estúpido medio demonio.

No quería _nada _de eso.

No le importa lo que tenga que hacer; conseguiría que Inuyasha la mirase _solo _a ella otra vez.

Quería ser libre, quería que le regresaran lo que le habían quitado, y nadie se entromete en su camino.

Abrió la puerta frente a ella y entró a la gran oficina. Había una silla enfrentando a la ventana, dándole la espalda el que estaba sentado el ella.

"Maestro." Dijo suavemente, inclinando su cabeza aún cuando él no pudiese verla.

Lo odiaba.

El hombre se rió entre diente.

"Kikyo, no debes simular. Sé muy bien que… te disgusto."

"Eso no es importante."

"Me alegra que aclarásemos ese punto."

"Me llamó."

"Lo hice."

El hombre giró su asiento y Kikyo mantuvo la expresión en blanco de su cada. Si no lo hacía, cambiaría a disgusto. Verdaderamente no podía tolerar al hanyou en frente de ella.

"Kikyo."

"Naraku."

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "No has hecho tu trabajo adecuadamente."

Los labios de Kikyo se presionaron, formando una línea.

"He estado haciendo lo mejor."

Él se puso de pie y golpeo la mesa.

"Eso no es suficiente."

"Pensé que su interés era tomar el control sobre la Compañía Taisho."

"Eso es solo parte de mi plan. Quiero herir a los hermanos Taisho también. Quiero que sean miserables, eso es por lo que te casaste con Inuyasha, así puedes romper su corazón y tomar todo de él."

Kikyo casualmente se acercó a él.

"Estoy trabajando en Inuyasha, pero ¿Qué hay acerca de Sesshoumaru?"

"Él es un problema que ya estoy resolviendo. ¿Por qué crees que te ordené acercarte a Aome Taisho? Algo que no estás haciendo, a propósito."

"Ella no confía en mí."

"¿Te imaginas por qué?"

"Ella _nunca_ confiará en mi."

"Entonces tendremos que cambiar algunas cosas."

"Ella no traicionará a Sesshoumaru para ayudarte."

"Lo sé."

"¿Entonces?"

"Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. Ahora, debes concentrarte solo en Inuyasha. A menos que, por supuesto, ¿te estés enamorando de él?"

La cara Kikyo de se endureció. No se estaba enamorando de un…un hanyou. Incluso si así fuera, eso no es vital. Tiene una meta, y pondrá cualquier sentimiento de lado para lograrlo.

"Nunca me enamoraría de él. Lo único que importa es mi libertad y mi hermana. La quiero de vuelta"

"Tendrás a la pequeña Kaede de vuelta cuando el trabajo esté hecho."

"No puedo confiar en ti."

"Eso," Naraku empezó. "No es importante. Ahora vete, estas empezando a molestarme."

Kikyo se incline nuevamente y dejó la habitación. No se detuvo hasta estar fuera del edificio. Se afirmo en una pared de la estructura. Este es su último trabajo, será libre después de esto, no va a dejar que nadie se interponga en su camino.

Y no se está enamorando de ese sucio hanyou.

---

Aome salió del baño usando su pijama. Aún se encontraba un poco mareada, y le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza, pero además de eso, se encontraba perfectamente.

Esperaba estar aún ebria.

Pero no tanto.

Tropezó intentando subir a la cama.

Okay, todavía estaba completamente ebria.

"estaba comenzando a pensar que te habías ahogado en la ducha." dijo Sesshoumaru, sin despegar la vista del libro.

Aome se mantuvo quieta. Estuvo pensando en preguntarle algo, pero ahora que está a su lado, no estaba tan segura. Pero debería intentarlo, de todas maneras. Sesshoumaru seguía leyendo, pretendiendo no notar su falta de réplica a lo antes dicho.

"Yo…" Aome comenzó, pero luego cerró la boca. Sesshoumaru aún no la miraba.

"¿Por qué no objetaste la idea del Dr. Latham?" dejó escapar.

Sesshoumaru lentamente cerró su libro.

"Es una Buena idea."

Aome se mordió el labio inferior. "Creí que odiabas la idea de mezclar humanos y youkai. Esto…Esto sería más que mezclar."

"Me case contigo, y eres humana. Creo que eso cuenta como mezclar."

"Es diferente. Lo único que hay entre nosotros es…un trato."

"Igual es mezclar, y no objete porque creo que es la única oportunidad de tu hermano."

Los ojos de Aome no podían alejarse de él.

"Significa mucho para mí," Le dijo sinceramente. "Que vayas a pagar por todo esto, aún si va en contra de lo que crees."

"No seas ridícula. Solo estoy pagando mi deuda."

Aome bajó su mirada. Duele, oírle decir eso. Le produjo un dolor en el pecho que no puede explicar. Intentó alejarlo, pero no funcionó. No se iba.

"No quiero que muera. No ahora. No tan joven." Susurró despacio, muy despacio.

"Lo sé."

"Aún puede morir con esto."

"Morirá sin un corazón Youkai."

Era su elección. Debía decidir, y Aome sabía que no tiene opción. No hay nada de donde escoger. La operación es altamente riesgosa, pero no hacerla es darle a Souta una sentencia de muerte. Se siente vacía. Es todo tan dramático y trágico.

La vida no debería ser así de difícil. No debería…

"No te importa, ¿no es cierto?" le preguntó. Él se mantuvo en silencio.

Aome quería que le importase. No solía importarle si a él le interesaba o no, pero quería que se preocupara de su hermano. Debe saber si es capaz de preocuparse por otro además de él mismo. Quería que mostrara algún signo de emoción.

No quiere estar atada a alguien que es tan indiferente ante todo.

"¿Te importa?" insistió, acercándose a él, queriendo ver sus fríos ojos para ver si se entibian. No sabía de dónde provenía esa necesidad de asegurarse. No sabe lo que quiere. No sabía por qué repentinamente se sentía cercana a Sesshoumaru.

No sabe nada, y esto es demasiado.

Su hermano podría morir en cualquier segundo, e Inuyasha la había besado, ay ella le devolvió el beso, solo por un momento. Aome se estaba despedazando, y Sesshoumaru no parecía notarlo.

"Besé a Inuyasha en el hospital." Dijo repentinamente, tratando de obtener algo de él. Incluso el resentimiento es bienvenido.

Esta vez, fijó sus ojos en ella. Aome jadeó. Sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y algo más, algo que los hacía brillar. Aome se sintió como una de esos insectos que se acercan a una luz, sabiendo que los puede matar.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, su voz sonó más enfadada de lo que había esperado. Lo afectó saber que había besado a su inútil medio hermano. No sabe por qué, pero en ese momento no le importó.

Solo sabía que está enfadado, y algo en la boca del estómago le dice que tome u avión a Japón y mate al bastardo.

Pero no podía.

Se supone que no le importa. Aome apartó la vista.

"Él me besó primero, y se sentía bien, en ese momento yo estaba…Souta estaba en el hospital, y tú desapareciste en alguna parte. Estaba sola, y…necesitaba sentir…"

"¿No tan sola?" preguntó él. Lo ojos de Aome se juntaron con los de él

"Si, no tan sola."

Se ha sentido sola desde que Inuyasha la dejó, y tenerlo por un segundo fue lo que pensó necesitaba.

Pero mientras miraba a Sesshoumaru, repentinamente sintió que borraba ese momento. Se sentía culpable.

"no lo volveré a besar." dijo.

"Por supuesto que no."

"¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?"

"No estoy tranquilo. Solo estoy esperando hasta ver a mi hermano."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para sacar las cosas de él."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te besó, y aún estás ebria, y tu hermano se está muriendo. No te preocupes, encontraré otra manera de sacarlo contigo."

De alguna manera, Aome sintió ganas de reír. Esa es exactamente la reacción que podía esperar de Sesshoumaru, y eso fue algo parecido a una muestra de preocupación por ella. Frío, calculador, y huraño, no como Inuyasha, quien probablemente habría destruido todo lo que estuviese cercano a él. Le gustaba más la reacción de Sesshoumaru.

De alguna manera le llego más que otra cosa.

Por primera vez, no estaba tomando algo de ella. La resaca que tendría mañana sería suficiente castigo.

"Sesshoumaru… ¿Alguna vez te has preocupado por alguien?"

Se mantuvo quieto y en silencio.

"Sesshoumaru…" Aome no podía mirar otra parte. "¿Por qué el amor duele?"

Aome resultó herida por su amor a Inuyasha, y estaba siendo herida por su amor a su moribundo hermano. Siempre ha sido herida, pero nunca lo ha demostrado para no preocupar a la gente a su alrededor. Pero ahora...

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru son hipnóticos, y Aome estaba, de hecho, ebria. Le estaba hacienda preguntas sin sentido, y él estaba seguro de que decir algo que la moleste, podría herirla aún más. Dejándola aún más solitaria.

Sesshoumaru no apartó sus ojos de ella. Extrañamente, la hizo sentir menos solitaria.

"No es el amor lo que duele." Le dijo suavemente. La estaba mirando, pero a la vez es como si estuviese mirando más allá, como si estuviese recordando lo que fue o lo que pudo ser. Aome se preguntaba si, contra todo lo que ella ha creído, él se preocupaba por alguien más.

"Es el recuerdo de lo que hemos perdido, que ya no está con nosotros, lo que duele."

"¿El recuerdo de lo que hemos perdido?" Aome bajo sus ojos, repitiendo esas palabras una y otra vez.

Todo este tiempo, ha está pensando acerca de lo que tuvo con Inuyasha. El saber que no lo tendría otra vez es lo que duele.

Tal vez estaba ebria y por eso sus palabras tuvieron sentido.

Otra vez, tal vez Sesshoumaru sabe más de las emociones de lo que ella había pensado.

"¿Cómo vives sin recuerdos?"

Esta vez, al mirar a Sesshoumaru, estaba segura de que él no estaba pensando en el presente, sino en su pasado. Hay tantas cosas que no sabe de él. Quería conocer su pasado. Quería encontrar algo que lo haga sonreír, lo que lo hace ser quien es. Quería conocerlo.

"No puedes vivir sin recuerdos." dijo. Su voz resonaba en la cabeza de Aome. Aome pensó que sonaba triste. Como si lo hubiese intentado, pero fallado. Aome sintió que las lágrimas que había aguantado, amenazaban por salir.

"Estoy tan, tan cansada de pretender que todo está bien. Tú debes estar cansado también." dijo, el tono de su voz hizo que algo se moviera dentro de Sesshoumaru. Su pecho repentinamente se sintió más pesado.

"Miko…" Ella lo miró, y por primera vez sintió que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

"¿Por qué no pudo amarme?" No quizo preguntarlo, pero la pregunta salió sola, con voz quebrada, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos a causa del dolor. Sesshoumaru la vio otra vez.

"No te ama, porque no puede."

Lo que el youkai dijo es verdad.

Eso es, tan doloroso, y tan, tan cruel, que era lo que necesita oír. Debe ser una masoquista.

Sesshoumaru la ha cuidado, sin dejar su lado. Sabía que él estaba recordando algo que lo hería, y _ella_ lo estaba hiriendo en este momento, todo es demasiado.

Estaba tan herida a causa de Inuyasha que ni siquiera le ha prestado mucha atención a Sesshoumaru.

No sabía que podía herir al youkai.

No sabía que se preocupaba por él.

Repentinamente, en un impulso, se acercó a él y pasó sus brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo fuertemente, sin querer dejarlo ir, necesitando el consuelo que solo el tacto de alguien más puede ofrecer. Sabiendo que él es capaz de hacerla sentir mejor, orando en silencio de que la dejase tocarlo solo una vez, solo esta vez, solo este momento...

Inuyasha no estaba más a su lado, pero Sesshoumaru sí. En todo caso, le había dicho que se quedaría con ella hasta el día de su muerte.

Sesshoumaru se tensó, pero no alejó a Aome.

_La dejó quedarse justo donde estaba. _

Y Aome finalmente dejó sus lágrimas caer.


	15. Pequeñas Cosas Que nos Acercan Más

Hola otra vez, nuevamente la actualización ha demorado demasiado, se que hay quienes siguen muy de cerca este proyecto de traducción y quisiera disculparme con ustedes por las demoras que estoy teniendo, y esto me demuestra la fortuna que he tenido al poder contar con las personas que me están apoyando en este proyecto, Isabela Domi, VickyCu, y recientemente (no muy reciente en verdad ya que empezó a traducir este cap. el 22de Octubre) **Ryuka-chan** que ha traducido este capitulo y quien tiene mi más sincero agradecimiento. Gracias a estas personas este proyecto ya va por la mitad, sin ellos yo estaría en… ¿el cap. 11 quizás? Así que por favor les pido a los lectores que les agradezcan a estas personas por su esfuerzo. Sin más los dejó con el cap. nos leemos.

Psd. : Una ves más, ¡¡¡¡¡¡no soy mujer!!!!!! , no tengo nada contra el genero femenino, pero me enorgullezco de ser bien macho, y leer, 'gracias por la traducción amiga', no ayuda a mi autoestima =) . Aunque si lo pienso bien creo que eso es culpa mía ya que como me dijeron algunos mi nick no ayuda mucho a definir que soy varón, en fin ya nada se puede hacer =( .

**Titulo Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Titulo Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**: Ryuka-Chan

_**Corazones Atormentados**_

**Cap. 15: Pequeñas cosas que nos acercan un poco más...**

_Ella le brinda una gran sonrisa, y a pesar de su naturaleza fría, no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta, aún cuando sea una de las más diminutas expresiones de afecto._

* * *

Él no la odiaba.

Las mentiras eran para quienes no podían soportar la verdad, y él siempre decía la verdad. Los inventos eran para los débiles. Él consideraba a cualquiera que mintiera inservible. Fue una sorpresa cuando se enteró de que el gran Sesshomaru Taisho había estado engañando a ningún otro más que a sí mismo. Se había estado mintiendo. _A sí mismo._

De todas las ironías.

Pero en serio, ¿quién podía culparlo?, todo era muy inesperado. Él nunca se hubiera imaginado que esto pudiese sucederle a él... de nuevo. Por supuesto, la última vez que se había interesado por un humano, los sentimientos habían sido diferentes. Había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo atrás. Un sentimiento muy diferente. Nada como ahora.

Había sido mucho más joven, y la chica no había sido su esposa. Ni siquiera algo cercano a eso. Rin había sido alguien lo suficientemente afortunada como para merecer su atención, como un experimento. Y él siempre la había mirado como... algo cercano a una hija. Nunca la había mirado como mujer.

No es que mirase a la miko como una mujer. No, nada que ver.

Y aquí estaba de nuevo, mintiéndose a sí mismo otra vez.

Esa miko iba a ser su perdición. Tendría que matar al abogado de Inuyasha por incorporar a esa humana en su vida. Pero la verdad aún se mantenía; ya no le desagradaba la miko.

Todavía lo importunaba y le daba dolores de cabeza. Todavía hacía de ella un fastidio y era torpe. Todavía era muy, muy humana. El problema es que eso ya no le molestaba demasiado.

Le gustaba ver que iba a hacer o decir. Estaba interesado en cómo la miko resolvería un problema. Le gustaba la manera en que su cara mostraba un brillo especial cuando terminaba algún proyecto de la universidad, o cuando avanzaba en su trabajo del museo. Ella... lo dejaba perplejo. Y esto era nuevo para él.

Nunca había estado perplejo por nada. Nunca nada había demandado tanto su atención. Nunca había estado interesado en algo más de cinco minutos.

Ella tenía su atención todo el tiempo, aún cuando decía tonterías, lo que ocurría casi siempre.

Era otra ironía.

Quizás el destino había decidido torturarlo. Si. Eso era seguramente. Alguien lo estaba torturando por todas sus... no tan inocentes acciones del pasado. Eso era la razón por la que la miko estaba en su vida. No podía ser ninguna otra explicación.

Se vengaría del destino tan pronto como muriese.

Aunque por el momento, tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba sintiendo. Algo muy complicado porque casi nunca sentía, y si lo hacía, lo ignoraba.

La Miko no podía ser ignorada.

Cuando... _Miroku, _no podía recordar muy bien si ese era su nombre, le había dicho que la Miko llamaba la atención, había pensado que estaba exagerando.

El hombre no lo había hecho.

Sesshomaru lo había visto en su boda. Los reporteros se habían rehusado a quitar sus ojos de ella. Lo había visto en Londres. La gente en las calles se detenía a observarla. Lo había percibido con sus amigos- siempre estaban a su alrededor como si temiesen que los ignorara. Lo había observado en su medio hermano. Le prestaba mucha atención cuando ella estaba alrededor. El hecho es que estaba casado y emparejado y aún así no parecía importar. Algo esperado de un hanyou. Algo que él tendría que resolver.

Sesshomaru no iba a tener a nadie besando lo que era suyo.

Y aunque él no quisiera que la miko fuese suya, el hecho era que así es, y nadie podía cambiar eso. Ni siquiera _él._ Así que tan pronto como viera a Inuyasha, se aseguraría de que pagara el precio por tocar su propiedad.

No que él considerase a la miko una propiedad invaluable.

Esto le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza. No le gustaban los dolores de cabeza.

"_¿Sesshomaru?"_

Sesshoumaru volvió a la realidad, dejando sus reflexiones para después. Dirigió su mirada a la miko.

"¿Si?"

"Le estaba diciendo a Miroku y a mi madre que la Dra. Julia Melare estará llegando en unas semanas para ayudar a Souta a mejorarse."

Sólo un día de vuelta en Tokio y ya tenía que lidiar con más humanos. Últimamente su vida había estado llena de asuntos humanos. Sesshomaru observó a la Miko con una expresión que claramente decía "¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"

"Y..." La Miko continuó, "Estaba por decirles acerca de la nueva idea del Dr. Latham y por qué la Dra. Julia es importante."

Podía sentir la mirada de la madre de la Miko y el abogado sobre él. Sesshomaru continuó callado.

"Así que," la Miko siguió, "¿podrías ayudarme a explicar es parte? Yo la tengo un poco borrada. Jeje."

Sesshomaru podía pensar en muchas razones que ocasionaron eso. Emborracharse en un sucio bar estaba de primero en la lista. Podía sentir a la Miko irritándose por su falta de apoyo. Sólo por eso, él decidió mantenerse de esa forma unas minutos más antes de comenzar a explicar. "Pensé que Sango estaría aquí." Dijo finalmente. Miroku lo miró sorprendido y la boca de Kagome se abrió de golpe.

"No sabía que conocías a Sango". Se las arregló para decir Miroku.

Sesshomaru estaba complacido. Le gustaba sorprender a la gente. "Ella es la hija del Embajador. Mi familia y la suya siempre han tenido relaciones laborales." Ella también estaba involucrada en la investigación de la muerte de su padre, pero ellos no necesitaban escuchar eso.

"Me debía haber imaginado eso. Voy a tener una larga charla con Sango tan pronto como regrese." Murmuró Kagome silenciosamente.

"Tuvo que irse a China a resolver algunos asuntos. Va a estar de vuelta en una semana." Mencionó Miroku.

Sesshomaru asintió. Él hablaría con ella y Koga cuando regresasen.

"Acerca del problema del joven Higurashi, el Dr. Latham tuvo una muy interesante proposición." Relativamente nuevo, inesperado, y en contra de la mayoría de sus convicciones. Sin embargo, era una oportunidad. Podría resultar. "Él quiere realizar un transplante en Souta Higurashi."

Miroku lo miró extrañado, como percibiendo que había algo más acerca de eso. La Sra. Higurashi parecía más optimista.

"¿Él piensa que un transplante lo salvará? Preguntó, con un tono de alivio en su voz.

"Muchas cosas pueden ir mal con un trasplante." Añadió rápidamente Miroku. El rostro de la Sra. Higurashi se oscureció de nuevo. La miko envió una mirada de reproche a Miroku.

"No es... un trasplante normal." Susurró Kagome.

"Es un muy nuevo tipo de transplante. Sólo diez personas lo han tenido."

"Y si, bueno, mucho más que pocas cosas pueden ir mal..."

"Sólo diez personas de ellos han sobrevivido."

"Porque el trasplante en muy peligroso, pero..."

"Después del trasplante, el cuerpo del paciente tiene que adaptarse al nuevo órgano."

"Puede ser muy riesgoso."

"Así que las posibilidades de fracaso son muy grandes."

"Pero es su única oportunidad."

"No tenemos otra alternativa."

"Ya ha sido decidido. Sólo se los estamos diciendo para que estén precavidos en el futuro. Sus opiniones no cuentan."

Kagome lo miró. "Sus opiniones cuentan."

Sesshomaru la ignoró. "No, no cuentan para esto. Sólo la tuya y la de tu hermano cuentan aquí."

"Tu, gran..."

"¡Kagome!" La regañó su madre. Sesshomaru observó a la miko arrogantemente antes de quitar su mirada de ella. A pesar de lo que había dicho, el abogado tenía una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, como si supiese algo que ninguno de ellos sabía.

A Sesshomaru no le gustaba estar inadvertido de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor.

"¿Por qué este transplante es distinto de los demás?"

"Es un transplante yokai-humano. El corazón de un yokai será transplantado en el cuerpo del niño. Un corazón humano es muy débil."

"¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con esto?" preguntó Miroku.

"Es la mejor opción." Él estaba seguro de eso, a pesar de todos los peligros, el niño sobreviviría. Él era, después de todo, familia de la miko. Y Kagome era muy terca como para rendirse. Si ellos tenían algún parecido, el chico también sobreviviría porque era demasiado terco para rendirse. Observó a la miko a su lado. Si su hermano moría, ella estaría muy triste. El tendría que ser el que recogiera el desastre _que él_ dejaría. No tenía ganas de hacerlo.

El transplante era su única opción. El niño tendría que sobrevivir, sino, Sesshomaru lo traería de vuelta de la muerte solo para matarlo él mismo.

"Si no hacemos esto, madre, Souta va a morir. Es su única oportunidad."

"¡Pero la posibilidad de que Souta muera es muy grande!"

"Si el transplante no se hace, tampoco hay probabilidades de que _viva_. Sin él, _morirá_. Eso es lo que debemos hacer." Ella estaba suplicando por una opinión de su madre. En realidad no importaba, pero Sesshomaru entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, él también había buscado la aprobación de su padre. Nunca suplicó en su vida, pero había hecho todo lo que pudo para que su padre lo mirase con respeto.

Ahora su padre estaba muerto, y él estaba intentando salvar la vida del hermano de su esposa, quién resulta ser un humano.

Quizás si su padre continuase vivo, lo miraría con el respeto que él siempre había buscado.

Quizás.

"Él seguramente morirá sin el trasplante, pero podría vivir con él. No existe otra opción." Sesshomaru explicó a la Sra. Higurashi. Ella lo miró, dudando, y asintió. Kagome lo observó con gratitud.

Y Sesshomaru finalmente admitió la más fuerte verdad que alguna vez había enfrentado.

Esta verdad era aún más horrible que aceptar la muerte de su madre cuando era un niño tan pequeño.

Mucho peor que darse cuenta de que su padre amaba a una humana.

Era aún mucho más terrible que el día en que le habían dicho acerca de su medio hermano híbrido.

Mucho peor que cuando tuvo que entrenar a InuYasha para que pudiese sobrevivir a los ataques de otros yokais y hanyous.

Era mucho más preocupante que cuando tuvo bajo su cuidado a la niña.

Era que, en realidad, a él si _le importaba_ si el hermano de la miko moría.

Si él moría, la miko nunca sería la misma. Sesshomaru no quería que ella cambiase.

A él... le gustaba la miko. Le gustaba solo por como ella era.

Pero el moriría antes de decirle a alguien acerca de esto.

Sesshomaru no mentía, pero si escondía algunas cosas al mundo.

---

"Espere, ¿Señor Taisho?"

Sesshomaru dio media vuelta cuando lo llamaron por su nombre. Realmente, ¿No había forma posible de salir de aquí? Tenía cosas que hacer. A pesar de que su viaje a Londres no había sido una pérdida de tiempo, había dejado a su inservible medio-hermano a cargo de la compañía. Tenía que llegar allí inmediatamente.

Y a parte de la compañía, tenía otros asuntos que resolver.

"¿Sí?" Era la madre de la miko.

"Yo... te doy las gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mi familia. No sólo por... Souta, a pesar de que lo que está haciendo por él es algo que nunca le podré agradecer lo suficiente."

"Yo sólo lo hago porque..." Estuvo cerca de mencionar que sólo lo hacía porque tenía un trato irrompible con su hija pero cambió de idea en el último minuto. No creía que ella supiera tanto, y aunque sí lo fuera, no era algo apropiado de mencionar.

"Yo sólo hago lo que puedo por... la familia de mi esposa."

Ella asintió. "Yo...yo sé. Eso no es todo por lo que te tengo que agradecer. También haz pagado la deuda del templo. Lo habríamos perdido sin tu ayuda, y ha pertenecido a nuestra familia desde centenares de años atrás."

Él ya sabía eso. El había, después de todo, investigado a Kagome Higurashi antes de casarse con ella.

"¿Eso es todo?"

La mujer le estaba robando un tiempo precioso para él. Madre o no de la miko, él tenía que irse.

"No, aún no he terminado."

Sesshomaru no lo demostró, pero estaba sorprendido. Muy pocas personas se atrevían a desafiarlo. Observó a la Sra. Higurashi. Tenía su cabeza levantada bien en alto, y sus brazos a los lados. Él olfateó el aire.

Ni un rastro de miedo.

Parecía, Sesshomaru pensó, que corría en la sangre de la familia. Ninguno de ellos parecía saber cuando temerlo. Ellos eran o muy valientes, no sabían el significado de la palabra miedo, o demasiados estúpidos para saberlo.

La Sra. Higurashi miró fijamente al yokai con el que se había casado su hija.

Ella no había conseguido el tiempo para hablar con él con Souta enfermó y su repentino viaje a Londres. Ya había transcurrido casi un mes desde que Kagome se había casado, y ella todavía no había hablado con su yerno.

Mientras miraba a Sesshomaru, se preguntaba si alguna vez lo vería como a _su_ yerno. Él era muy frío para Kagome. Muy impasible. Y aún así...

"También quería agradecerte por lo que le haz hecho a Kagome."

Ahora, Sesshomaru estaba interesado por lo que tenía que decir. De lo poco que él sabía, no había sido nada amable con su hija. No es como si no lo mereciera. La miko merecía cada cosa que él le había hecho. Hasta las cosas buenas, aunque le costó aceptar esto último.

"¿Qué me está agradeciendo?"

"Kagome siempre ha sido una muchacha fuerte y con carácter. Ella brillaba en cualquier lugar al que iba. Pero ella había perdido su brillo. Lo había perdido con InuYasha. Ella se convirtió en cualquier cosa que él deseara." Sesshomaru se preguntó por qué la miko no se había mantenido de esa forma. Si ella hubiese obedecido cada una de sus demandas, entonces él no la encontraría intrigante, y a él nunca... le hubiese llegado a gustar. Habría hecho las cosas mucho más simples. "Y después de que él terminó con ella, buena, de seguro lo habrá visto." Sesshomaru recordó la primera vez que la había visto. Se había visto cansada, triste y patética. Le había disgustado desde la primera vez que la vio. "Habría sido peor si no fuese por usted. Lo hizo más sencillo para ella. Y aunque yo no considere que sea el hombre... eh, yokai para ella- la ha hecho feliz. Gracias. Trajo a mi Kagome de vuelta a como era antes."

Sesshomaru observó a la mujer por algunos segundos, y luego, asintió. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la limusina.

Él no se perdió la sonrisa en la cara de la mujer. No lo irritó tanto como debería haberlo hecho.

---

Él caminó por el lugar como si le perteneciera, y sí le pertenecía. El portero le había abierto la puerta rápidamente, haciendo una reverencia y deseándole buenas tardes. Las secretarias de la recepción se habían levantado y lo habían saludado. Las personas de un estatus más alto se habían colado entre ellos para acercársele y saludarlo, explicándole que no le esperaban.

Sesshomaru ya sabía que no era esperado. Él les había dicho que siempre debían estar preparados para lo inesperado.

Las personas en Londres habían sido exactamente iguales, aunque ellos habían estado más asustados. No era siempre que Sesshomaru Taisho, cabeza de las Compañías Taisho, volaba de Japón a Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, todavía lo fastidiaba. No le importaba ser tratado como un Dios. Él era su jefe. Él los podía despedir a todos si así lo quería. Lo que sí le importaba era tener a esos obviamente, inútiles seguidores.

También le importaba lo de tener una familia inútil.

"¿Dónde está InuYasha?" Le preguntó a su secretaria. La chica se asustó y bajó la vista.

"Él, él... está..."

"La pregunta no tiene ninguna dificultad, así que no te trabes contestándola."

Interiormente, una nueva voz le dijo que la miko habría desaprobado su trato hacia los otros seres vivientes. Le dijo a su nueva voz que se fuese a discutir con su voz antigua porque él no estaba interesado, como si tener una sola voz no fuese suficiente.

"Él fue a almorzar con su esposa. Él debería estar aquí en menos de diez minutos."

Sesshomaru pasó a un lado de la secretaria y fue a esperarlo en su oficina. Él colocó 'hacerme esperar' seguido de 'besar lo que es mío' en su lista de cosas por las que haría pagar a InuYasha. Le gustaba mucho la idea de hacer a su medio-hermano pagar.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos ruidosamente sobre el escritorio de InuYasha. Movió, movió y movió sus dedos. Se estaba irritando. ¿Dónde estaba el imbécil de su hermano? Miró el reloj. Ya había estado esperando por diez minutos. La secretaria le había mentido. Tomaría medidas acerca de ello.

La puerta se abrió.

Sesshomaru no dejó de mover sus dedos, y no levantó la vista.

"Te veré en casa, Kikyo. Si, yo también te amo."

InuYasha la besó rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él. InuYasha miró a Sesshomaru. Él no levanto la vista.

Tap...Tap...Tap

"Detén eso. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" InuYasha gritó, irritado. Sesshomaru continuó.

"Estoy aquí porque quiero."

"Keh, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No estabas en Londres?"

"Regresé" _Obviamente..._ pensó para sí.

"Estoy seguro de que Kagome te rogó para que la trajeras de vuelta, para así poder alejarse de ti." Dijo InuYasha arrogantemente, con sus brazos cruzados y ojos desafiando a Sesshomaru.

El toqueteo al escritorio se detuvo.

Menos de un segundo después, él estaba cara a cara con InuYasha.

"Tú no me asustas." Dijo. Sesshomaru apenas le prestó atención.

"Eso demuestra cuán estúpido eres. Estamos de vuelta porque ya terminamos con todos los asuntos que teníamos allá, y tú... deberías temerme en este momento."

Algo en la voz de Sesshomaru hizo a InuYasha erizarse y maldecir internamente. Podía sentir su ira. Lo rodeaba, y todo estaba dirigido a InuYasha.

A través de los años, Inuyasha había sentido la furia de su medio-hermano. Demonios, el desgraciado había tratado de matarlo varias veces cuando eran más jóvenes y no existían tantas leyes como hoy.

No; esta vez era diferente. Era una furia que Inuyasha nunca había sentido. Por menos de un segundo, él sí le había tenido miedo a Sesshomaru.

Pero había sido solo un segundo.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Vine para advertirte. Estoy muy consciente de que no puedo exactamente matarte. Sería mucho escándalo para lo que vale, y tendría que pagarle muchísimo más a mis abogados para que me sacasen de la cárcel de forma legal. Además, mi padre hizo su testamento de tal forma en que los dos tenemos que manejar esta compañía o la perdemos."

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?"

Desafiante e impulsivo contra frío y determinado.

Todos los yokais y hanyous del edificio sintieron dos presencias de dos poderosos seres enfrentándose. Lo sintieron y trataron de ignorarlo. Con los hermanos Taisho, que se desagradaban mutuamente y eran las cabezas del negocio, tenía que pasar. Igual, ubicaron las salidas, sólo por si acaso. Los humanos que trabajaban en la oficina también se sintieron nerviosos. No sabían qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero sabían que era algo importante. Los humanos observaron a los yokais y hanyous, que intentaban pretender que nada estaba pasando pero seguían manteniéndose muy calmados. Ellos siguieron su ejemplo.

"Tú," dijo Sesshomaru, su tono bajo y peligroso. "Jamás volverás a tocar a Kagome Higurashi de nuevo. Y si lo haces, te mataré. No me importan las consecuencias."

Inuyasha se tensó. "¿Cómo te enteraste de que yo...?"

"¿La besé? Ella me dijo. Estoy seguro de que _tú_ esposa estará más que feliz de enterarse."

Inuyasha tragó amargamente. ¿Kagome le había dicho? ¿Por qué? Él había pensado que... un momento, ¿Por qué habría de importarle a Sesshomaru?

"Aún no la haz marcado (n/t: emparejado a él). Ella es libre."

Las garras de Sesshomaru presionaron la piel de Inuyasha.

"_Tú_ estás emparejado, y Higurashi está casada conmigo. Está legalmente atada. No te acerques a ella."

Inuyasha sintió su sangre hervir de la furia.

"Tanto como ella me lo permita, me acercaré."

Sesshomaru reprimió las ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana. No lo mataría, pero sería desastroso...

"Ella no te dejará, y no vas a intentar persuadirla en tus juegos. Escoge a otra mujer. Deja a Higurashi en paz, a menos de que quieras que tu pareja se entere de su último encuentro."

La furia comenzaba a nublar la mente de Inuyasha. "¿Me estás chantajeando?" preguntó.

Sesshomaru le brindó una muy, muy oscura sonrisa que hizo que los músculos de Inuyasha se tensaran. "Puedes verlo de la manera en que te de la gana."

"Ella no te ama." Gritó de pronto Inuyasha, perdiendo el control. "Ella me ama a mí. Tú no puedes cambiar eso, ¿y por qué te importa lo que ella hace? A ti no te importa ella."

Los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron con furia. "Ella podrá amarte a ti, pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que eso dure? ¿Por cuánto tiempo te continuará amando antes de que se de cuenta de que no vales la pena? Y no importa si yo no me preocupo por ella. Todavía me pertenece a mí y no a ti."

"Ella nunca te va a _querer_."

Sesshomaru decidió que las palabras nunca entrarían en la cabeza dura de su hermano.

'_De todas formas,'_ pensó Sesshomaru, '_Yo nunca he sido bueno con las palabras. Las acciones funcionan mejor, y yo sí tengo el dinero para pagarles a los abogados.'_

"Ella me pertenece." Repitió en el oído de Inuyasha. "¿Entendido?"

Y con un movimiento muy suave, agarró a su hermano del brazo y lo lanzó por la ventana. La ventana se rompió, enviando vidrios volando por toda la habitación. Él a penas escuchó el grito de Inuyasha mientras caía del piso 40 de la compañía. Sesshomaru estaba seguro de que le dolería. Mucho. Sonrió para sí mismo.

"Inuyasha va a necesitar una ventana nueva." Le dijo a la secretaria de su medio-hermano. "Y llama a los abogados de la empresa. Diles que inventen algo para la prensa. Estaré en mi oficina. No quiero interrupciones."

Sesshomaru caminó por el pasillo. La secretaria lo miró y luego a la ventana rota. Tragó fuertemente.

Lo que sea que haya hecho su jefe, ella nunca, nunca quería cometer el mismo error.

No, ella definitivamente no quería a Sesshomaru Taisho molesto con ella.

---

"¡Ese hijo de perra! ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Quiero que... no espera, van a ser condescendientes con él. Lo voy a destrozar con mis propias manos. Pedazo por pedazo yo voy a... ¿Qué?"

Miroku observó a Inuyasha. Mantuvo su rostro tan serio como pudo. Pero la verdad es que quería reír muchísimo. De verdad que era gracioso.

Inuyasha estaba en una cama de hospital, a pesar de que en verdad no fuera necesario. La mayoría de sus heridas ya estaban sanando. Todos sus huesos rotos ya se habían arreglado, y la única cosa que faltaba hacer era remover el vidrio que aún tenía incrustado. Tenía vidrio en muchos lugares de su cuerpo. Miroku pensó que lo hacía ver muy gracioso. Pero él nunca, nunca, ni por todas las mujeres del mundo, le confesaría esto al hanyou. En el humor en el que estaba ahora mismo, probablemente lo _tiraría_ de la ventana también. Miroku tenía mucho que ofrecer. Sobrevivir a una caída de un piso 40 era una de esas cosas que él dejaba que los hanyous y yokais hicieran.

"Inuyasha, no puedes desmembrar a tu hermano."

Inuyasha le disparó una mirada cargada de odio.

"¿Por qué no? Él me lanzó por una ventana. Duele, ¿sabes?"

"Si, pero sobreviviste. De hecho, vas a estar perfectamente tan pronto como te remuevan todo el vidrio."

"No me importa. Ese imbécil..." Inuyasha una vez más demostró su tan hermoso vocabulario.

Miroku intentó no reír. No lo estaba logrando en lo más mínimo.

"Si te ríes, te demostraré que tan molesto estoy ahora."

Miroku reprimió la risa que trataba de escapársele y muy cuidadosamente puso su rostro en blanco.

"¿De todas formas, quién se cree que es?" Comenzó Inuyasha de nuevo. "Él no me puede decir a quien puedo o no puedo ver. Yo hago lo que yo quiera."

"¿Esa es la única razón por la que ocurrió todo esto? ¿Qué le hiciste Inuyasha?"

"Yo no le hice nada a ese idiota imbécil. Él fue el que me lanzó de una ventana. Yo soy la victima aquí."

"Ambos sabemos que él no te lanzaría por la ventana por nada."

"..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Bien, keh, descubrió que yo besé a Kagome cuando estábamos en el hospital."

"¿Tú qué? Inuyasha, tú, ¡idiota! Con razón hizo lo que hizo. Tú eres un hanyou. Tú sabes como los demonios son con sus parejas."

"Kagome _no es_ su pareja."

"Pero es su esposa."

"No es lo mismo. ¿Y a él qué le importa? A él ni siquiera le gusta Kagome."

"Inuyasha..." Inició Miroku cuidadosamente, "¿haz considerado alguna vez que pueda estar desarrollando un afecto especial por ella?"

Las cejas de Inuyasha se elevaron. "Él ni si quiera sabe cómo cuidar de alguien" Una pequeña voz dentro de la cabeza de Inuyasha le recordó la vez que Sesshomaru había cuidado de aquella niña humana.

Inuyasha mandó a la porra (n/t: al demonio, a freír monos, cómo lo quieran llamar) a la estúpida voz.

"Yo puedo ver a quién yo quiera, y él me lanzó de una ventana. Tú eres mi abogado. HAZ algo."

Miroku suspiró y se preparó para darle las malas noticias. "Ya yo he hablado con Sesshomaru. Él simplemente va a decir que estaba protegiendo a su esposa. Él está legalmente casado con ella, por lo que él va a ganar. Tú sabes como las leyes tienen sus excepciones para los yokais y hanyous. Pueden hacer lo que sea para proteger a sus parejas."

"¿Me estás diciendo que yo soy el malo aquí?"

"...si"

"Bueno, eso es pura m****, y yo no voy a..."

"¿Inuyasha, qué son todos esos gritos?"

Inuyasha levanto su cabeza al tiempo en el que vio quien estaba en la puerta.

"Kikyo, Hola, ¿cómo estás?

"¿Cómo estoy? El hospital me dijo que habías sido lanzado de una ventana, yo vengo aquí toda preocupada y tú ¡estás bien! ¡Podrías haberme llamado!"

"Disculpa, Kikyo." Dijo Inuyasha en un tono de voz bajo. Miroku murmuró 'atrapado', y estaba por lanzarse a sí mismo a salvar a su llamado amigo cuando Kikyo lo detuvo.

"¿Y quién demonios te lanzó de la ventana?"

"Sesshomaru." Respondió Miroku por él.

Kikyo parpadeó. "¿Oh? ¿Qué le hiciste?"

"¿Todo el mundo piensa que yo soy el malo? Él me lanzó por una ventana. Él es el malvado aquí."

"..."

"..."

"En serio, ¿qué le hiciste?"

"¡¡Demonios!!."

---

Kagome estaba preparando spaguettis cuando Sesshomaru entró en la cocina y se sentó. Ella le estaba dando la espalda.

"Así que, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Le preguntó de una forma muy casual. Quizás demasiado casual.

"Estuvo..." Sesshomaru pensó en todo lo que había hecho durante el día. "Satisfactorio."

"¿De verdad?" Kagome removió los spaguettis. "¿Nada fuera de lo común sucedió?"

Sesshomaru sabía hacia donde se dirigía la conversación por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema. "¿Por qué estás preparando spaguettis? Pensé que siempre teníamos comidas ligeras."

"Oh, ya sabes. Terminé mi trabajo en el museo más temprano, y pensé que quizás estarías hambriento."

"¿Por qué estaría hambriento?"

Su cabello ocultó su rostro. Sesshomaru pensó que quizás lanzar a su medio hermano por la ventana no había sido una tan buena idea. Se le había olvidado cómo le iba a explicar esto a la Miko. La última vez que había herido a ese idiota ella había reaccionado... peor que mal.

Justo cuando comenzaban a llevarse bien... No que él quisiese llevarse bien con ella.

Kagome colocó el plato frente a él.

"Con un día tan ocupado, pensé que quizás, no habías comido."

Era cierto. Sesshomaru no había tenido tiempo para comer. El teléfono había sonado todo el día con preguntas acerca de por qué el otro líder de la Compañía Taisho había volado por la ventana.

"Bueno, quizás he tenido un día más ocupado de lo usual."

"Aha."

"Quizás haya hecho ciertas... cosas poco comunes hoy."

"Aha."

"Fue interesante."

"Aha."

"Y quizás haya lanzado a Inuyasha por una ventana."

Los ojos de Kagome mostraron algo que Sesshomaru pensó eran acusaciones.

"¡Lo sabía! Sabía que tú lo habías hecho. Las noticias dijeron que se resbaló y cayó. Y aunque no tenía dudas de que esto le podía suceder a él, ¡sabía que no era verdad!

Sesshomaru trató de determinar si ella estaba molesta. Sonrió un poco cuando olió su felicidad.

Kagome miró a Sesshomaru cuando él le había sonreído. Wow, esto era nuevo. El yokai siempre estaba tan serio, pero...

A ella le gustaba cuando sonreía. Dejó que se formará una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Ambos se observaron fijamente por un largo segundo. Luego, Kagome estalló en carcajadas.

Sesshomaru sonrió un poco más abiertamente. Kagome no podía parar de reír. Ellos comieron la que sería su primera cena normal, libre de peleas.

Después de que terminara, Kagome levantó su plato para lavarlo. Abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación.

"¿Sesshomaru?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Estaba empezando a molestarme."

"¿Y la mejor manera de deshacerte de él era arrojándolo por una ventana?"

"¿...si?"

"No puedo creerte." Ella sonrió.

Sesshomaru pensó que esta era la primera vez que se veía realmente feliz.

"La próxima vez, lánzalo de una ventana más alta y asegúrate de invitarme para ver su cara."

Sí, Sesshomaru pensó cuando ella se fue... Había sido un día muy satisfactorio.


	16. Sentimientos Ocultos

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido apoyando este projecto hasta ahora. Y también agradecer mucho a los que me están apoyando con la traducción, quiero dejar en claro que la demora ha sido totalmente culpa mía, ¿Que excusa puedo decir ahora para esta tremenda tardanza? Realmente no tengo alguna más que las de siempre. Y como ya las conocen y lo más importante es esta historia, sin más los dejo con ella.

**Titulo Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Titulo Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor de Este Cap.**: Albreyck

**Corazones Atormentados**

_**Cap. 16: Sentimientos Ocultos**_

_Vivir sin ti es como vivir sin oxigeno, y ya que eso es imposible, puedo aceptar vivir siempre contigo._

-----------------

"Sango estarías mintiendo si dijeses que no disfrutaste esta comida."

Sango se sonrojo cuando miro al hombre frente a ella. Miroku estaba vestido de traje, su rostro fulgurando por la luz de los candelabros en la mesa y su cabeza descansando sobre sus manos. Tenía una mirada pensativa, y rehusaba a quitarle la mirada de encima.

Eso la enervaba.

"Deja de mirarme." Ella le dijo.

Miroku meramente sonrío.

"Ohm pero Sango. No puedo mirar a ningún otro lado."

Ella no sabía si lo odiaba por ser tan encantador o si le agradaba por eso. Sango supuso que le gustaba que su atención estuviese dirigido hacía ella. El problema con Miroku era que no podía mantener sus ojos, boca y manos para si mismo. O mejor dicho para una misma. Hoy su atención estaba en Sango. Mañana podía estar en otra mujer que atrapase sus ojos.

Él era un mujeriego.

Sango tomo un sorbo de su vino.

"Solo estuve de acuerdo en venir porque no tuve elección."

Miroku le dio una enigmática sonrisa. "Desde luego."

Esa era la verdad. Ella no estaría aquí si no fuese por esos tres pequeños monstruos. Souta la había estado acosando hasta que estuvo de acuerdo en venir, nadie podría pensar que estaba enfermo. Shippo, había sido insufrible hasta que ella llamo a Miroku para informarle que había regresado de China.

Ella murmuro un "Baka" dirigido a Miroku. Ella había esperado eso de esos dos. Ellos no estarían felices si no hicieran miserable la vida de alguien, pero Kohaku la sorprendió. ¿Dónde estaba la lealtad de sangre? Se supone que él debía estar de su lado. Él debería haberla ayudado a salir de este embrollo, pero no, se había aliado con Miroku.

Ahora estaba aquí, en un muy agradable restaurante, esperando por el postre con él frente a ella, tratando de suprimir la emoción que se mantenía tratando de subir a sus mejillas.

"Noté que estas un poco roja Sango. ¿Demasiado caliente para ti?"

Sango lo miro fijamente, completamente conciente de que todo lo que dijo tenía un doble significado. Eso no evito que su sangre subiese a sus mejillas, haciéndolo enrojecer aún más.

Un día, ella podría castigar a Miroku.

Hoy, desafortunadamente, no era ese día.

"Su postre señorita." El mesero dejo un pastel de chocolate frente a Sango antes de ir al lado de Miroku y colocar un platillo de fresas cocidas frente a él.

"Chocolate y fresas, no hay mejor combinación. Parece que aún nuestros gustos nos quieren juntos."

Él lucia tan seguro, y Sango se sentía tan tímida. Había pasado mucho desde que alguien le había puesto tanta atención.

"En tus sueños." Ella replicó.

Sin importar lo que ella sintiese, no podía dejárselo ver. Agradeció a las estrellas que él no fuese un youkai, así al menos no podía oler sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Tienes que estar de acuerdo con que la comida no es lo único que has disfrutado."

Sus ojos estaban buscando los suyos y por un momento se pregunto si era sincero en todo lo que había dicho.

Ella lo dejo pasar.

Ella era una fuerte y exitosa mujer. Lidiaba con youkais y hanyous a diario y estos tenían de lejos peores estilos de vida que Miroku. Podía manejar esto. Ella _debía_ manejar esto y no caería por sus dulces y encantadoras miradas.

"Te conozco bien Miroku. Hoy estas conmigo. Mañana estarás con alguna más, y simplemente me rehúso a ser parte de tu colección."

"Sango, me hieres. Nunca pensaría de ti como parte de mi colección." Dijo mientras llevaba una fresa a su boca.

"Nunca serías como cualquier otra mujer."

Sus ojos lucían sinceros, y Sango abrió y cerro su boca. Confiar en Miroku era una tontería. Ella lo conocía de aún antes de que Aome e Inuyasha empezaran a salir juntos, y ni una ves en todos esos años su actitud hacia las mujeres había cambiado.

"No eres hombre de una sola mujer." Le recordó Sango.

"Y no soy una mujer que le guste compartir a su hombre."

Era la verdad. Sango no daría un paso hacia el abismo solo para descubrir que Miroku no la atraparía solo porque sus manos estaban ocupadas con otras veinte mujeres.

_Él es un mujeriego._

Se mantenía repitiéndose así misma porque era la verdad. También lo hizo porque sabía que podía olvidar ese hecho si no se lo recordaba a cada momento.

Otro problema con Miroku era que podía hacerte olvidar detalles como este cuando estabas con él, solo tenía que mirarte. Solo tenía que hablarte. Sango no pudo decidir si eso le gustaba o no.

"Quizás podría ser hombre de una mujer si encontrase a la correcta." Él dijo suavemente. La atención de Sango regreso a él. Sus ojos estaban brillando con algo que ella no podía definir, y estaba mirándola con tal abierta expresión que no podía hacer nada más que mirarle también.

"Concédeme otra cita Sango."

"Yo…"

"Puedo ser solo para ti."

Y Sango sabía que esto solo podía terminar mal porque Miroku no salía con una sola mujer, y también aquí estaba, pidiéndole una oportunidad. Sango pensó que todos merecían una oportunidad.

"¿Una cita más?"

"Hare que desees más." Él sonrió confiadamente, pero ella sintió su nerviosismo y eso fue lo que la llevo a aceptar.

"Ya veremos eso." Ella dijo, sonriendo y comiendo un poco de su pastel. Él le sonrió.

Sango descubrió que deseaba creer todo lo que le había dicho esta noche.

------------------

"¿Es ella un buena doctora?"

"Sesshomaru aseguro que lo era. Él dijo que era excelente."

"¿Él dijo que alguien era excelente?"

Sudor callo cuando Aome sonrió nerviosamente.

"Bueno no, no realmente. Él dijo que era la mejor doctora para esta clase de transplante y que ella sabía como ayudarte antes y después y …"

"¿Él piensa que ella esta bien?"

"Bueno, me dio un asentimiento…"

"¿Así que no sabemos si es lo suficientemente buena?"

Aome miro de su hermano a su madre y entonces a Miroku y Sango. Aome sonrio al ver la pareja. Ayer tuvieron su primera cita, y Aome podía ya ver a Sango sonriendo felizmente y Miroku no se había alejado de su lado hoy.

Quizás no lo sabían todavía, pero Aome estaba segura de que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Ellos serían felices. Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco cuando pensó en su propia situación pero rápidamente alejo ese pensamiento. Solo porque ella no había sido capas de ser feliz con Inuyasha y porque Sesshomaru era un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo, eso no significaba que ellos no pudiesen ser felices.

Y Aome, más que nada, deseaba que las personas a su alrededor sean felices.

Trajo su atención de regreso a la discusión.

"Sesshomaru no la dejaría operarte si no fuese la mejor."

De todas las cosas, ella estaba segura de esto. Sesshomaru había prometido conseguir a los mejores doctores para Souta. Había prometido salvar a su hermano, y ella le creía. Ella confiaba en él.

"A él no le importa _nada_." Dijo su hermano, y Aome le miro fijamente.

"Él esta haciendo lo que puede para asegurar _tu_ salud." Ella le recordó, no sabiendo por que lo que Souta dijo le molesto.

"Nosotros confiaremos en su decisión, y no deseo escuchar otra palabra sobre eso." Ella cruzo sus brazos y acentuó su reacción.

Los ojos de su hermano estaban anchos y brillantes. La boca de Sango se curvo en una sonrisa. Su madre estaba mirándola como si supiese algo que ella no, y del mismo modo la estaba mirando Miroku.

"¿Que?" Ella inquirió. Todos miraron a otro lado.

"Nada." Murmuro Sango.

"¿Cuando llega la doctora?"

Aome le dio una mirada a su reloj.

"Ella debería estar llegando en cualquier momento y Souta, es mejor que seas educado con ella. Escuche que le diste algunos problemas a los otros doctores. Ellos son los mejores en lo que hacen."

"Eso no significa que no sean arrogantes."

Aome le dio una fuerte mirada. Miroku y su madre rieron.

"Estoy seguro de que estarás bien." Dijo Miroku.

Justo cuando Souta estaba por protestar, hubo un llamado a la puerta. Aome enarco la mirada mirando a su hermano y le murmuro que se comporte. Él le saco la lengua. Aome decidió dejarlo pasar y fue a la puerta.

"Hola, soy la Doctora Julia Melare."

Aome parpadeo a la mujer frente a ella. Su vos tenía un tono jovial y su mirada era calida e invitante.

Ella era joven para ser una renombrada doctora. Aome había pensado que ella podría ser vieja y… fea. La dama ante ella no lo era.

Su cabello rubio era largo y sus ojos marrones eran grandes. El resto de sus facciones eran delicados, y portaba un aire a su entorno que aclamaba seguridad, Aome le sonrío.

Ella tenía que ser muy inteligente y capaz también si Sesshomaru había decidido traerla. Souta no tendría nada de que quejarse.

"Hola, soy Aome Higurashi. Ella es mi madre, Sango y Miroku, y aquel…"

Aome apunto hacia la cama.

"Es Souta."

La Dr. Julia sonrío cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Souta.

"Hola allí. Supongo que estas muriendo por salir de la cama." La Dr. Julia camino hacía Souta.

Ella le extendió la mano.

"Deberíamos conocernos el uno al otro mejor desde que estaremos trabajando de cerca por los siguientes meses." Souta asintió.

"Deberías estrechar su mano." Le dijo Miroku.

Souta regreso a la vida.

"Soy Souta."

"Soy Julia, y no tienes de que preocuparte. Te ayudare con cualquier problema que tengas, y te sacaremos del hospital hasta que sea tiempo para el transplante. Muchachos como tu necesitan aire fresco."

Souta se sonrojo y asintió.

"De algún modo," Miroku susurro en el oído de Aome.

"No creo que él tenga algún problema trabajando con esta encantadora dama."

Sango le abofeteo en la cabeza, y Aome solo les negó con la cabeza.

-----------------

'_Se valiente_' Aome se dijo a si misma por centésima ves.

'_No es demasiado difícil. Todo estará bien. Lo mínimo que él puede hacer es…_'

Aome dejo el pensamiento sin terminar. Hizo una mueca de dolor. Lo menos que Sesshomaru podía hacerle era… bueno, supuso que eso variaba según lo dado.

Si él estaba de buen humor, podría probablemente solo reír o en su caso lucir divertido y botarla, diciéndole cuan estúpida era por aún sugerir tal cosa.

Si él no estaba de tan buen humor, podría gritarle y arrojarle algunos insultos antes de dejarla ir.

Si él estaba un poco molesto, podría arrojarle muchos insultos y sacarla forzosamente.

Si él estaba muy molesto, la miraría fijamente y la arrojaría por la ventana. Aome contuvo la risa a ese pensamiento.

Ella aún no podía creer que se hubiese perdido la esplendida caída de Inuyasha. Eso había sido hace tres semanas y la prensa aún estaba en ello. Aome miro a la puerta frente a ella otra vez. Si Sesshomaru estaba más que molesto… él podría torturarla. Entonces otra vez, quizás él podría aceptarlo solo porque ella estaba allí… y existía.

De todos modos, ella no deseaba descubrir de qué humor estaba.

Había llegado tarde hoy. El museo había recibido algunos objetos nuevos, y ella se había quedado hasta muy tarde revisándolos. Podía haberlo dejado para otro día, pero había estado demasiado curiosa e impaciente.

'_Debí de haber llegado más temprano_.' Ella pensó. '_Entonces no tendría que estar en este horrible embrollo._'

Se había perdido su merienda de la noche, algo que se había vuelto más que rutina. En las mañanas cuando tomaban desayuno, estaban demasiado adormilados e irritados para formar una civilizada conversación. Ella no era una persona de madrugar y sorprendentemente, él lo era aún menos.

Parecía que él tomaba muy en serio sus descansos. De todos modos, el desayuno solo no era su momento. Especialmente no a las lamentables y tortuosas horas en que despertaban. Sin importar cuan ligeras las cosas estuviesen entre ellos, se rehusaban a cambiar los horarios que ya habían establecido. Esto dejaba sus meriendas de medianoche como el único momento en el cual en verdad podían… hacer algo similar a conversar.

Peleaban y discutían. Hablaban sobre libros y política y en raras ocasiones, de sus días. Eso realmente no importaba. Lo que importaba era que en esos momentos ellos conseguían conocerse mejor el uno al otro.

Aome podía identificar cuando él estaba divertido porque sus ojos eran ligeramente más cálidos y su boca no era tan recta como usual. Cuando él estaba complacido con algo, sus ojos eran más dorados y su cara no lucia tan seria. Y cuando esta furioso, sus ojos eran como el oro, hermosos y fríos. En las pocas veces que habían hablado sobre su pasado, los ojos de Sesshomaru se habían oscurecido, pero no en una forma peligrosa.

Ellos se oscurecían en un modo que solo alguien quien sabe lo que el sufrimiento realmente significa puede. Sus ojos se tornaban distantes, y lucían tan cansados. Aome siempre cambiaba el curso de la conversación en este punto. Esa mirada, más que la furiosa, era la mirada que no le gustaba ver.

En raras ocasiones que él estaba feliz, sus ojos eran como el sol, luminosos y cautivantes. Su boca, ella pudo observar, formaba la más ligera de las sonrisas. Eso podía ser detectado por casi nadie. Le había tomado a Aome casi medio mes descubrir sobre esto. Esa era su mirada favorita porque sabía que muy pocas personas podían verle así.

De hecho ella estaba segura de que aún él no sabía que podía lucir feliz. Aome sonrió un poco. Por supuesto, la cara feliz de Sesshomaru era casi la misma que la aburrida y muy similar a la divertida.

Ella podía identificarlas todas sin cometer errores entre ellas. Algunas veces, cuando él la cogía mirándole, ella escondía su cabeza, y así él no pudiese ver el obvio sonrojo que surgía en su rostro. Otras veces, ella se mantenía mirándole hasta que él le daba una divertida sonrisa. Cuando él se iba, ella siempre se preguntaba por que no podía dejar de mirarle cuando hablaban.

La primera vez que le había visto, pensó que nada bueno resultaría de su matrimonio.

Excepto por la vida de su hermano por supuesto.

Él era frío e insensible, o al menos eso es lo que pensó.

No pudo estar más equivocada.

Sesshomaru estaba lleno de emociones. Ella había visto a través de su fría mascara y descubrió al Sesshomaru que podía sentir. Ahora sabía que él no era solo un creído y frío bastardo que daba la impresión de ser.

Ella estaba orgullosa de si misma.

Ella no sabía si él la observaba tan intensamente como ella lo hacía. Probablemente no. Ella era solo alguien que lo divertía o lo molestaba, nada más. A veces le hería pensar esto y trataba de evadir dichos pensamientos.

Y ella debería de aclarar su mente ahora porque había faltado a su merienda de medianoche y ahora estaba parada frente a la puerta de Sesshomaru, cerca de tener un ataque de pánico. No podía solo estar allí toda la noche.

Pero también, no deseaba arriesgar su vida. No sabía si a él le importaba que hubiese faltado a la merienda. Pero probablemente podría si nadie más lo alimentaba. Pero también, él podía solo haber despertado a alguna pobre sirvienta. Pero eso no era la parte importante del asunto.

Aome no sabía de qué humor estaba Sesshomaru y no sentía ganas de sufrir esta noche.

Ella no pudo tocar a su puerta.

Aome camino de regreso a su habitación, su almohada arrastrándose tras ella. Camino a través de la entrada de su muy azul habitación y cerro las puertas. No se movió de su lugar donde estaba. Mirando a su muy solitaria cama, se abrazo a si misma, sintiendo la frialdad de la noche.

"Malditas noches de Enero." Ella susurro, su respiración visible debido a la fría temperatura.

"Maldito Sesshomaru." Ella dijo mas fuerte cuando finalmente se movió hacia su cama.

Aome subió rápidamente y jalo todas las frazadas sobre ella. Se quedo en posición fetal, tratando de calentarse. Eso no funciono. Aún estaba congelándose, y podía decir que estaría congelándose toda la noche. No había vuelta que darle. Y si ella estaba congelándose, no sería capaz de dormir y estaría sonámbula en la mañana. Haría un terrible trabajo en la Universidad y aún uno peor en el museo. Todo su día sería un total desastre.

Aome miro al techo.

Eso no era justo, no era su culpa.

"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Sesshomaru…"

No era solo el hecho de que estuviese congelándose hasta los huesos.

La verdad…

"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido youkai."

La verdad extrañaba a Sesshomaru. No podía creerlo, especialmente porque él estaba a solo dos puertas lejos, pero extrañaba su presencia junto a ella en la noche. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo a su lado en Londres. Habían sido solo dos semanas, pero se había sentido bien, y Aome tenía que admitir que nunca había dormido mejor que con él a su lado.

Ella se sonrojo y estaba contenta de que nadie pudiese verla. No podía creer que no pudiese dormir a causa de eso. Ella nunca había necesitado a nadie a su lado para dormir. Era solo que… se sentía a salvo cuando él estaba alrededor. Nunca había siquiera considerado la posibilidad. Pero si realmente pensaba sobre eso, no era muy inusual.

Él era un poderoso youkai que hacia temblar a la gente. Estando a su lado sabiendo que nadie podía herirte te hacia sentir segura.

Así ella dormía bien junto a él y realmente mal cuando no.

Vaya suerte.

¿Por qué no pudo casarse con un humano que no eran tan complicados y no podían matarla antes de que aún lo notase?

Oh, si. Alguien de arriba la odiaba.

Pero no podía dormir, y espero hasta que no pudo resistirlo más. Solo necesitaba dormir bien por una noche.

Decidiéndose, se levanto de su cama y cogió su almohada, caminando determinadamente por el pasillo hacia la puerta de Sesshomaru. Y se mantuvo mirando la puerta.

Y miro.

Y miro.

Y sudor empezó a formarse.

Levanto su mano para tocar, y entonces su vos la congelo a medio camino.

"¿Vas a pasar o seguirás molestándome?"

Aome pensó que la segunda opción era mejor esta vez.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba cansado de sentirla fuera de su puerta. Ella no estaba moviéndose o algo. Estaba solo allí.

Odiaba a las personas que no podían decidirse.

También la odiaba por faltar a su merienda de la noche. ¿Cuan difícil puede ser estar en casa a las doce en punto? La mayoría de las personas estaban en casa más temprano.

Él había tenido un muy mal día. Su secretaria perdió algunos documentos. La había despedido. Su idiota medio hermano había desaparecido en algún lado. No podía despedirlo, pero considero en arrojarlo por la ventana otra vez. En vez, despidió a la secretaria de Inuyasha. Si él tenía que encontrar una, también lo tendría que hacer el hanyou.

Entonces su almuerzo no había sido tan apetitoso. Había pasado parte de la tarde haciendo llamadas así cerraran ese lugar olvidado por Dios que hacia tan terribles emparedados. ¿Cuán difícil puede ser un maldito decente emparedado? Había llegado a casa hambriento y esperando que la miko ya estuviese preparando la comida.

Y ella no estaba aún allí.

Desde luego, lo había sabido antes de entrar a la casa. El aire estaba limpio de su aroma y su carro no estaba allí. No sabía por que, pero le molesto no poder olerla cuando llego. Se había acostumbrado a su esencia.

Se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Nada de eso estaba bien.

Otra cosa que estaba mal era cuan irritable había estado desde… desde que regresaron de Londres. No podía dormir bien, y estaba siempre molesto y ya había despedido varias secretarias. No podía seguir haciendo eso. Tenía que encontrar una solución a su problema aún si no sabía cual era su problema.

Descubriría cual era, lo resolvería, y regresaría a sus noches de buen dormir. También se aseguraría de que la miko pagara por no hacerle la comida hoy. Había estado hambriento. Tuvo que despertar a la sirvienta personal de la miko para que le hiciera la merienda. Su sazón no era tan buena como la de la miko, pero había sentido que si la despedía, la miko podría contratarla otra vez y gritarle hasta que sus oídos no lo resistieran más y explotasen. Le agradaban sus oídos, así que la perdono.

Eso no significaba que la miko no sufriese las consecuencias. La haría entender que Sesshomaru Taisho siempre tenía que ser atendido, y ella nunca debería faltar a sus meriendas.

Porque… él estaba hambriento.

No le gustaba estar hambriento.

No le gustaba no ser capaz de dormir.

Por sobre todo, no le gustaba llegar a casa y no encontrarla allí. Eso lo hacía… preocuparse.

El mal dormir estaba en la cima de su lista.

Sintió que la miko estaba alejándose de su puerta. Maldijo en su cabeza, no realmente sabiendo por que.

Parecía que cuando se trataba de la miko, no sabía muchas cosas.

Otra cosa por la que hacerla pagar.

Minutos pasaron, y aún no podía dormir. Estaba cansado y de muy mal humor. No tuvo una comida decente en todo el largo día y la miko estaba irritándole aún más porque podía sentir algo molestándola y en un modo indirecto eso lo molestaba también. Algunos minutos después, la sintió salir de su habitación y segundos después estaba _otra vez_ fuera de la de él.

Esto se estaba poniendo ridículo.

La miko solo estaba parada allí, sin hacer algún movimiento.

Quizás la hubiese matado si no fuese su esposa.

Ella continuó parada allí.

Sesshomaru siempre había deseado saber si podía zafarse de la justicia después de asesinar. Quizás era la oportunidad perfecta para saberlo.

"¿Vas a pasar o seguirás molestándome?"

Ella pauso, y entonces abrió la puerta lentamente. Eso solo irrito más a Sesshomaur. ¿Por qué estaba dudando tanto? Ella era muy confiada. Quizás finalmente se había dado cuenta que debía temerle y respetarle. Fijo sus ojos en ella. Estaba cargando una almohada azul, y estaba mordiendo su labio inferior. Ella lucía insegura. Estaba nerviosa. Pero no había rastro de temor alguno. Sesshomaru enarcó la mirada y levanto una de sus cejas mirándola.

"Yo, bueno… veras… he he…"

Sesshomaru no podía asegurar que estaba tratando de decir. Quizás finalmente había enloquecido y esta era su forma de mostrarlo. Había escuchado que demasiada presión podía hacerles eso a los humanos.

"¿Qué estas tratando tan coherentemente de decir miko?"

Sus ojos azules destellaron hacía él.

"Tengo frío." Ella dijo.

Esa no era la respuesta a alguna de sus preguntas.

"¿Por qué tendría que importarme?"

"¿Cómo alguien tan adinerado no puede tener un sistema de calefacción? Es mediado de enero. Hace mucho frío."

"Youkais resisten el frío mejor que los humanos, y hay una chimenea en todas las habitaciones. Quizás si la enciendes podrías estar más caliente."

Los ojos de Aome fueron hacía la chimenea. Ella obviamente no le puso suficiente atención a su habitación o a alguna de las otras porque ella lucía como si recién lo hubiese descubierto. De seguro ese era el caso.

"Estabas congelándote en Londres al igual que yo… ¡y no se como encender una chimenea!"

"Los sirvientes encienden esas cosas. Eres la señora de la casa y tienes tu sirvienta personal. ¿No pudiste pedirle que lo haga por ti?"

"Bueno, no sabía que había una chimenea." Ella murmuro tranquilamente. Sesshomaru la escuchó, pero decidió hacerse el desentendido.

"¿Qué dijiste? No pude escucharte."

"Dije que no sabía de la chimenea, y se que escuchas mejor que un perro."

"Soy un perro demonio."

"… lo se."

"Claro."

"Dije que lo sabía."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sesshomaru.

"Te creo."

Él podía decir que la miko sabía que no. Sintió su irritación.

"Bueno, si eso era todo, puedes salir de mi habitación. Necesito dormir."

Ella dudo y entonces fue hacía la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir.

"La verdad…"

"¿Ahora que?"

"No puedo dormir bien."

"¿Por qué tendría que importarme?"

Que gracioso, él no podía dormir tampoco.

Ella lo señalo con el dedo.

"Es tu culpa. Podía dormir por mi misma hasta que me llevaste a Londres."

La ceja de Sesshomaru se enarco.

"No he hecho nada para hacerte dormir mal."

"No me importa. No puedo dormir, y es por tu culpa."

"¿Cual podría ser la solución a tu problema?"

"… déjame dormir contigo."

Ella dijo en un tono muy bajo, casi un murmullo. Sus mechones cubriendo sus ojos, pero él pudo ver que sus mejillas se sonrosaron y que sus manos se juntaron. Ella olía a nerviosismo y a timidez. Eso le hacía desear… relajarla.

Relajar a las personas no estaba en su naturaleza.

"¿Quieres dormir en mi cama?"

"Bueno…" Sus mechones aún cubrían sus ojos.

"Estamos casados, así que seria algo normal de hacer si… si somos una real pareja. Se que no, pero no puedo dormir. Han sido dos semanas de horribles sueños y largas noches y solo… solo di sí o no."

Sesshomaru la miro intensamente por un momento. No había sido capaz de dormir desde que habían regresado del viaje. Nunca había considerado la falta de su presencia como el origen de sus malas noches, pero vio que esto podía ser la solución a sus problemas.

No más largas noches. No más despedir secretarias. No más… casi sonrío.

"Te dejare dormir aquí con una condición."

La cabeza de la miko se levanto en sorpresa como si nunca hubiese pensado que fuese a aceptar.

Hubo una vez, que él nunca hubiese aceptado hacer esto.

"¿Cuál es la condición?" ella dijo cuidadosamente.

"Tienes que estar aquí cada noche para hacerme mis meriendas de medianoche."

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Es obviamente mucho para ti porque no estuviste aquí hoy. Casi despedí a tu sirvienta. No cocina tan bien."

"¿Despediste a Yuri?"

"No."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"¿Bueno, qué dices mikio? Estoy cansado. No tengo ganas de seguir perdiendo tiempo hablando contigo."

Ella lo miro.

"¿Solo tengo que estar aquí cada día antes de que llegues a casa, y me dejaras dormir contigo?"

"Sí."

"Muy bien."

Ella felizmente corrió hacia la cama y subió, atrayendo su almohada hacía ella. Ella le ofreció su dedo meñique.

"Es un trato."

Él miro al dedo meñique.

"Es un trato."

"Oh vamos, tienes que estrechar mi dedo meñique con el tuyo."

"No haré tal cosa."

"¿Por que no?"

"Eso es indigno. Si deseas una transacción oficial, lo haremos mañana con documentos."

Ella cruzo sus brazos.

"No eres divertido."

"Y tú eres demasiado humana."

"Eso es porque soy humana."

"Algo malo en ti que no puede ser cambiado, desafortunadamente."

"Oh cállate."

"Esta es mi habitación. Esta es mi casa. Puedo decir lo que quiera."

"Esta es mi casa también, y esta será mi habitación también."

"Pensé que solo ibas a dormir aquí."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Será más fácil si me mudo aquí."

"No te he dado permiso para hacer tal cosa."

"No lo he pedido."

Él le enarco la mirada.

"Estas en un error."

"Oh vamos, Sesshomaru. Piensa en ello." Ella le sonrío dulcemente.

Él no se trago esa inocente mirada por un segundo.

"No."

"¿Por favor?"

"¿Por qué trajiste tu almohada? Tengo muchas aquí."

"Tu habitación es demasiado dorada, y me gusta mi almohada."

"Mi habitación es dorada porque me gusta el oro."

"A mi me gusta el azul. Tendremos que cambiar algunas cosas."

"No vamos a cambiar nada porque no vas a mudarte aquí."

Ella no le dio importancia meneando su mano.

"Lo que tu digas Sesshomaru."

Ella se giro y se dispuso a dormir, Sessshomaru la miraba. Una pequeña parte de su cabeza le decía que esto estaba mal, y que debería estar molesto con ella por desafiarlo.

Otra le decía cállate y ve adormir porque ésta era la solución a su problema.

Ignoro ambas. Miro a la miko una última vez con endurecidos ojos.

Ella sería su perdición.


	17. Cayendo

Hola, esta vez no demoro tanto la actualización, gracias a que ya estaba listo el cap. Gracias a **IsabelaDomi,** y tambien a **VickyCu** mi betalectora muchas gracias a ellas.

**Titulo Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Titulo Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor de Este Cap.**: IsabelaDomi.

**Corazones Atormentados**

**Cap. 17: Cayendo **

_No podía seguir engañándose. Ella era parte de él como su misma alma._

* * *

Ella estaba corriendo, corriendo y corriendo porque si paraba estaba segura que moriría.

Las calles estaban llenas de nieve y el aire era helado. El viento azotaba su cuerpo y hacia que sus brazos y piernas se entumecieran, pero no paraba de correr. No podía dejar de correr. Sabía lo que le esperaba si paraba, y no quería eso.

Por lo tanto siguió corriendo.

No había pisadas detrás de ella, pero sabía que el demonio estaba allí, esperando hasta que se rindiera.

No se iba a rendir.

Había tanto, tanto frío y nadie podía darle un poco de calor.

Nadie iba a salvarla y estaba asustada. No se suponía que esto pasara. Ella obtendría su dinero, se iría de Japón, nunca regresaría, y viviría por siempre.

No se suponía que moriría. No ahora y no así.

Dios, no quería esto.

De reojo, vio algo moverse muy rápido, inhumanamente rápido. Sabía que eso era el demonio. Estaba segura que si seguía corriendo, el demonio la dejaría, y estaría bien. Se habría librado.

El demonio le había garantizado que si corría hasta perderla, no la dañaría. Lo había _prometido_. Lo único que tenía que hacer era correr hasta que el demonio hubiera sido dejado atrás, entonces corrió más rápido.

Podía sentir los ojos del demonio sobre ella, podía ver su sombra…el viento parecía más frío, y la nieve estaba haciendo difícil el seguir.

"_Por favor, no me dejes resbalar", _rezaba, _"por favor, no me dejes resbalar, no me dejes resbalar, por favor…"_

El miedo la estaba consumiendo. Se estaba formando en el fondo de su estomago y subía, subía, subía hasta que nublaba sus sentidos y desbordaba su mente. Había escuchado una vez que el miedo te hacía hacer estupideces. Había escuchado que se cometían errores imperdonables cuando se estaba temeroso.

No podía controlar el miedo y realmente quería hacerlo. Si suprimía el miedo, las improductivas imágenes de lo que podría suceder desaparecerían. Entonces sería capaz de concentrarse en su carrera y el piso que trataba de causar su caída.

No podía resbalar.

Podría ser su final, y ella no quería morir. No aún, no después de todos los sacrificios que había hecho. Así no se suponía que deberían ser las cosas. Sus pulmones se llenaron con aire frío y cada respiro que daba era como si respirara hielo. Quemaba, y eso hacía que concentrarse fuera más difícil. Su visión era borrosa y su boca estaba seca. Necesitaba agua, pero no había oportunidad para darse un alivio.

Tenía que seguir corriendo. Era la única manera de mantenerse viva.

"_Por favor no me dejes resbalar, por favor no me dejes resbalar, por favor no me dejes resbalar…"_

¿Cuánto más podría seguir corriendo? Ya había corrido más que lo humanamente posible. Eventualmente su cuerpo desistiría, y entonces ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Qué haría? No podría pelear, y se estaba dando cuenta que la youkai era demasiado rápido para ella. No podría escapar, ¿Qué haría? No se podía dar por vencida, aún no… Sus azules ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué haría cuando ya no pudiera correr más?

Y entonces…

Fue solo un segundo. Apartó sus ojos del camino, y no vio la fracción cubierta por hielo. Su pie derecho lo rozó primero, y antes que pudiera hacer algo para prevenirlo, perdió estabilidad, y la mandó volando al piso. Sus manos tocaron el piso con un duro golpe. Sus rodillas hicieron contacto directo, empezando a sangrar casi inmediatamente, pero eso no era lo que la preocupaba. Con tiempo, sanarían. El problema era que no tenía tiempo. No estaba siquiera segura que vería el día siguiente.

"_Resbalé, resbalé, oh Dios, ¿Qué me sucederá?_

Tal vez Dios no estaba con ella.

Sintió algo aterrizar detrás de ella, pero mantuvo su mirada en el piso mientras se obscurecía. Alguien estaba detrás de ella y estaba cubriendo su sombra.

No quería morir.

Aún no se movía, y el demonio detrás de ella tampoco. Esperaba que hubiera decidido que no era valiosa.

"Te dije que corrieras hasta que te perdiera de vista."

Su voz envió escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

"Yo…yo traté. Corrí y corrí, pero yo…resbalé…no vi el hielo…"

Ella rió.

"El miedo acarrea a la gente a errores tontos." Algo como esa había pasado por su mente mientras corría. Extraño. Escuchó a la youkai olfatear.

"Puedo oler tu miedo a millas."

Camino frente a ella, se inclinó, y tomó su barbilla con la mano. Las manos de la youkai estaban frías, y no quería que su último contacto fuera tan frío. Cuanto anhelaba la calidez…

La youkai se levantó y pisó su mano. Gritó de dolor, y la youkai pisó más fuerte.

"Fuiste muy útil."

Levantó la vista, sus azules ojos brillando con lágrimas sin derramar.

"Hice lo que me pediste. Nadie me vio. Fue perfecto. Déjame ir."

La youkai rió de nuevo. "¿Dejarte ir? Te dije que abandonaras Japón tan pronto como Taisho estuviera muerto, y aún estas aquí."

"Me prometiste dinero."

Los ojos de la youkai se fijaron de repente en los de ella. Tenía una sonrisa de diversión. Sintió que su corazón se hizo pequeño. "Tu vida," comenzó a decir. "Debiste tomar tu vida e irte. Ahora es demasiado tarde para ti."

"No es demasiado tarde." Rogó. "Me puedo ir ahora. Nadie me encontrará. Lo juro…"

"Cállate." De repente la youkai la abofeteó. "Si te dejo ir, él me matará. No niña, cometiste un error. No haré lo mismo."

"Puedo…"

"Hiciste un excelente trabajo con el avión. Si solamente te hubieras marchado…"

"Aún me puedo ir." Tenía que seguir tratando. Quería vivir. Quería hacer tantas cosas, pero había sido tan tonta…nunca debió aceptar a eso. Debió haber sabido. Necesitaba el dinero, y no le había importado mucho su vida en ese entonces.

Ahora le importaba.

Si sobrevivía, se prometía a si misma vivir al máximo. Nunca perdería un segundo.

Si tan solo tuviera un segundo…

"No quieres mi muerte sobre tus hombros." Intentó una vez más.

No se daría por vencida. Tenía que convencer a la youkai que la dejara vivir.

La youkai rió con más fuerza.

"¿Crees que me importará si te mato?"

"… ¿Sí?" Respondió tímidamente.

"No me importaría para nada. No serías mi primer asesinato, y te puedo asegurar, que no serás el último. Quitarte la vida sería tan fácil como tomar una siesta." La youkai bajó la mirada y acercó su boca a su oído. "Tu muerte…" comenzó, "no me importa ni a nadie más. Dejarás este mundo sin que a nadie le importe, tal como has vivido. Eres nada."

Sus ojos se abrieron, y empezó a rezar, pero entonces se detuvo. Dios la había dejado y tal vez nunca había estado con ella. Además, enfrente de ella estaba un ser maligno al que no le importaba nada.

Aquellos ojos morados no mostraban piedad.

La youkai retrocedió y tomó dos abanicos. Se preguntó qué haría con ellos. Entonces en un breve momento, la youkai los movió, y se sintió volando hacia atrás.

Su espalda hizo contacto con una pared, y sintió cada uno de sus huesos aplastarse. Su cabeza golpeó la pared, y su mundo comenzó a obscurecerse. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

"Cortesía de Naraku." Escuchó que dijo la demonio.

Entonces, ya no hubo más.

* * *

"No deberías ir a trabajar." Le gritó Aome, para que pudiera oírla a través de la ducha. No obtuvo una respuesta, de nuevo, lo cual la molestó un poco más.

¿Cómo podía él ignorarla cuando ella no podía ignorarlo? Era muy injusto.

"De verdad, no deberías ir."

No sabía si se lo estaba diciendo para molestarlo o porque realmente no quería que fuera al trabajo. Cuando despertó, sintió más calor que normalmente aunque ahora estaba acostumbrada a despertar sintiendo más calor.

Se ruborizó.

Estaba acostumbrada a despertar al lado de la calidez de Sesshomaru. Él nunca dejaba la cama hasta que ella despertaba, y eso siempre la hacía sonreír, aunque no supiera por qué. Sabía que él despertaba un poco más temprano que ella, y apreciaba que él esperara por ella para empezar su día.

Esta mañana, sin embargo, había sentido un poco más de calor, y segundos después, se había dado cuenta que era porque la temperatura del cuerpo de Sesshomaru estaba anormalmente alta.

Ella había fruncido el ceño y se lo había mencionado, pero él la había ignorado como siempre hacía. Podría haberle dado una bofetada si estuviera deseosa de morir.

Afortunadamente, para Sesshomaru y para ella, quería vivir, muchas gracias.

Aunque eso no le impedía de gesticular.

Lo escuchó salir del baño.

"¿Dónde está mi camisa?"

Aome apuntó a una silla azul, aún en cama, sin levantar la mirada para verlo.

"Aún no entiendo porque tenías que cambiar los muebles. La habitación estaba bien tal como estaba."

Aome se había tomado una tarde libre para llevar sus cosas al cuarto de Sesshomaru. Ya que estaba en eso, había ordenado que cambiaran algunas cosas, haciendo más el cuarto de _ambos _que el cuarto de _él_. Él había llegado, había visto el cuarto, y le había gritado antes de irse a dormir. Aún así, no le había ordenado que se fuera. Tampoco había hecho algún movimiento para cambiar algo del cuarto.

"Le da más color, y te gusta. Si no te gustara, lo hubieras regresado a como estaba antes."

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, y ella sonrío. Él podía ladrar sobre el cuarto todo lo que quisiera. Ella sabía que le gustaba más de este modo.

"No es desagradable. Es por eso que lo permito."

"¿Me permites estar aquí porque mi compañía no es desagradable?" Volteó a verlo y entonces deseo no haberlo hecho.

Él estaba sin camisa, de nuevo. Tenía el raro hábito de no ponerse las camisas. Tal vez tenía algo que ver el nunca ser capaz de encontrarlas. Se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaba para vestirse antes que ella llegara. Él se movió hacia la silla, causando que sus músculos se flexionaran, y se sintió sonrojar un poco más. Tenía que admitir que estaba más que hermoso.

Y se veía _tan_ bien sin camisa…sus manos se sentirían _tan_ bien recorriendo ese pecho musculoso y duro…

Aome viró su cabeza hacía un lado, sus mejillas rojas, pero sus ojos permanecieron sobre él.

"_Bueno," _pensó, _"por lo menos me casé con un youkai muy sexy…y no pensé eso."_

Sus ojos recorrieron sus marcas purpuras, y se preguntó qué tan abajo llegaban esas marcas…tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas antes que _su _temperatura se elevara. Enfocó su atención en algo más, pero desde que sus ojos se negaron a dejar de mirarlo, se tuvo que conformar con mirar hacia arriba…y se encontraron con la luna creciente en su frente.

_Mmm._

Tenía marcas en su cara también

Si las marcas iban todo el camino hasta arriba, ¿Irían también todo el camino hacia abajo?

Sip, pensar no era algo bueno esa mañana.

Sesshomaru le envío una mirada rara.

"Sé que soy fascinante, pero ¿podrías dejar de mirarme y empezar a arreglarte? Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo."

Eso le dio a Aome algo más para enfocarse.

"No deberías ir a trabajar."

"No veo una razón para faltar a mi trabajo."

"Tu temperatura esta elevada. Podrías estar enfermo."

Él le dedicó una mirada arrogante y una sonrisa engreída.

"Yo, el gran Sesshomaru Taisho, nunca me enfermo."

Aome lo quedó viendo fijamente.

"Estas muy seguro de ti mismo."

"_Tú _parece que me disfrutas."

Aome le envió una mirada aún más dura que no le hizo nada.

"Si te desmayas en medio de la oficina, no me llames. Tonto."

Retiró la manta de su cuerpo y fue al baño.

"_Estúpido youkai," _pensó mientraspreparaba su baño. "_Si se desmaya me hará sentir mal." _

* * *

"No fue un accidente."

"…"

"Tenemos que decirles."

"…"

"Podría ser peligroso. Alguien podría estar tras toda su familia."

"…"

"Los nuevos miembros de su familia podrían estar también en peligro. No me agrada el idiota y definitivamente no confío en su esposa, pero tampoco quiero que los lastimen."

"…"

"Y lo mismo va para Sesshomaru. Ni siquiera se con quien se casó, pero…"

"¿No sabes con quien está casado?" Lo interrumpió Sango.

Kouga miró a la hija del embajador con una mirada irritada.

"Pensé que no estabas prestando atención a lo que estaba diciendo."

Sango inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Entonces porque seguiste hablando?"

"…"

Sango sonrío.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo es que no sabes con quien se casó Sesshomaru? ¿No han sido amigos desde siempre?"

"Somos…conocidos, y he estado muy ocupado investigando este caso como para preocuparme por tales frivolidades."

"Pero Sesshomaru es el youkai más poderoso de Japón. Seguramente habrás escuchado el nombre de su esposa."

"No."

"¿No?"

"Dije que no."

"Debe de haber sido hace como dos meses."

Kouga volvió sus ojos violetas a ella y la quedó viendo. Sango simplemente tomó otro trago de su té.

"Ya entendí, ¿Está bien? Le preguntaré cuando le informe de esto."

"¿Sobre qué?"

Una vena en la frente de Kouga daba la impresión que estaba a punto de explotar.

"Pensé que dijiste que estabas escuchando."

Sango le dio otro sorbo a su té.

"No, solo escuché la parte en la que dijiste que no sabías con quien estaba casado Sesshomaru."

"¡Esa no era la parte importante!" Gritó. Ella ni siquiera parpadeó. Después de más de cinco años trabajando juntos, estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Además, sabía que el Jefe de Policía no se atrevería a lastimarla. Diablos, Kouga era demasiado caballeroso como para lastimar a cualquier dama. Aunque no fuera la embajadora entre youkai y humanos, estaría a salvo.

Kouga sabía que ella sabía eso. Eso siempre le hacía enojarse más.

"Me encantaría ver tu cara cuando te enteres con quien se casó." Dijo, con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro, sus ojos observando su reacción.

Sabía que el infierno se quebraría cuando s enterara. Pensó que tal vez debería de advertir a Aome sobre eso.

"Seguramente se casó con una humana presuntuosa que solamente le interesa las compras y su cabello. Definitivamente alguien que no conozco y que no quiero conocer."

La sonrisa engreída de Sango lo estaba poniendo incómodo. Conocía esa sonrisa. Sango raramente la usaba, pero cuando lo hacía, sabía que lo mejor era cuidarse. Pensó que sería mejor si sabía de que se tenía que cuidar.

"¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirme Sango?" Preguntó cuidadosamente.

Ella sorbió nuevamente su té, mirando como si nada en el mundo pudiera preocuparla.

Él descubrió de pronto que quería destruir todas las teteras del mundo para que nadie fuera capaz de preparar té, y sufriera por la falta de aquella substancia.

"Pero por supuesto, Kouga. Pero tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo." Y le sonrío dulcemente.

Le encantaba hacer enojar a Kouga. Lo había encontrado un hobby entretenido mientras estaba en encuentros y reuniones como esa. Ayudaba a pasar el tiempo. Lo observó y se preguntó si lo podría fastidiar un poco más.

"¿Has escuchado algo sobre Ao…?" Sango cerró la boca. No era su secreto. Y si él no la había contactado en todos esos años, debía enterarse de la verdad de la manera más dura.

"¿Escuchado sobre quién?"

"Nadie. ¿Qué estabas diciendo en un principio?"

Kouga le dirigió una mirada de enfado, pero se movió para sentarse enfrente de ella. "Te estaba diciendo que no fue un accidente"

Ahora, tenía su completa atención.

"¿El accidente aéreo que mató al Señor Taisho?"

Kouga asintió, el rostro serio.

"Todo indicaba que fue una falla del motor. Algo que no podría haber sido pronosticado. Los pilotos murieron en el accidente. Lo mismo pasó con el resto de los pasajeros. Un desafortunado accidente."

"Tuviste sospechas desde el principio." Apuntó. Él asintió.

"El Señor Taisho usó uno de sus aviones privados para ese vuelo en particular. Sabemos que ellos siempre usan aviones comerciales, pero en esa ocasión, no lo hizo."

"¿Y?"

"Esos aviones tienen más seguridad que nada. Los checan cuidadosamente una semana antes, y luego, horas antes del vuelo. Llenan los tanques, y se aseguran que nada este fuera de lugar."

"Las oportunidades de tener una falla de motor eran remotas."

"Pero podían suceder."

"Por eso guardaste silencio."

"A la primera revisión, pensé que realmente fue un accidente. Uno muy afortunado para todos los enemigos de la familia Taisho, pero solo un accidente."

Sango dio otro sorbo.

"¿Pero?"

"Sesshomaru no estaba satisfecho con las respuestas, y me pidió que investigara más."

"¿Dónde buscaste?"

"No quedaba mucho del avión, y lo poco que había quedado ya había sido revisado miles de veces. No había nada allí."

Sango sonrío.

"Buscaste a las personas que habían estado antes y después de que el avión despegara."

Él asintió.

"Tenía que haber algo anormal allí, sino era un accidente. Gente muy selecta está permitida a estar en el área donde uno de los aviones de los Taisho va a partir. No son poderosos por nada, y checan hasta el más pequeño detalle."

"Si no encontrabas algo inusual en la gente que estuvo en ese tiempo, entonces tuvo que haber sido un accidente."

"Pero si encontraba a alguien que no se suponía que debiera estar allí…"

"¿Cómo podría alguien entrar sin ser notado?"

"Esa fue mi primera pregunta. Descarté a los humanos rápidamente. Los youkai que trabajan allí lo hubieran detectado inmediatamente. Y solamente un youkai podría pasar toda esa seguridad."

Sango levantó una ceja.

"Esa fue una pequeña oportunidad que tomaste."

El youkai lobo por una vez no se mostró tan arrogante.

"Fue un error, y el motivo por el que tardé tanto en encontrar la anomalía."

"¿El intruso era humano?"

"Lo era. El Señor Taisho contrataba de todo, desde humanos hasta youkai. Las cámaras rodeaban el lugar. No hay nada que no haya sido grabado. Todo estaba vigilado por demonios águila. No pudieron perderse de nada."

"Excepto que ellos siempre buscan por algo que se mueva muy rápido, ¿Cierto?"

"Es el error que siempre cometen. Siempre buscan por youkais como yo."

"Nunca le dan una segunda mirada a los humanos. No eran peligrosos."

"Exactamente."

"¿Dijiste que era una ella?"

"Era una mujer. Chequé a todas las personas que se suponía que deberían estar allí y ella…" Le pasó una copia de una foto a Sango. "Es la única que no debería."

Sango vio a la mujer de la foto. No había nada inusual en ella. La foto obviamente había sido tomada por las cámaras de seguridad. Estaba vestida como ingeniero. Tenía cabello castaño hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran azules. Era demasiado normal. Nadia le daría una segunda mirada.

"Era perfecta para el trabajo."

"Checó el avión antes que este despegara."

"Ella creó el accidente."

"Exactamente."

Sango asentó su té.

"Kouga, ¿Cómo entró? Dijiste que todo está vigilado todo el tiempo. Aunque sea humana, y los youkais no considerarán que fuera digna de revisión, no pudieron dejarla entrar como si nada por la puerta principal."

"No, no podrían, y no lo hicieron."

"Kouga, explícate."

"Esta mujer, de repente aparece, justo de la nada."

"Dijiste que era humana."

"Lo es, pero alguien, un youkai muy poderoso y rápido, la ayudó a entrar."

"Las cámaras hubieran detectado a ese youkai."

"No si el youkai era más que rápido. En el mundo, hay alrededor de una docena de youkai que son demasiado rápidos como para ser detectados por una cámara."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que un youkai la ayudó a entrar?"

Kouga se apuntó orgullosamente.

"Yo soy uno de esos youkais y créeme, un youkai la ayudó a entrar. Estos…" Le pasó un folder. "Son unos los youkais que son lo suficientemente rápidos como para haberla ayudado."

Sango abrió el folder y empezó a inspeccionarlo.

"¿Sabes quién es la humana?"

"No, y nunca lo sabremos." Contestó Kouga.

Sango le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Ya no está viva."

"¿Qué?"

"Ve al final de la carpeta."

Sango lo hizo y dio un pequeño grito. La última foto era de la mujer, excepto que ahora estaba cubierta de sangre.

"Ella…"

"Ellos la asesinaron."

"¿Los que la contrataron?

"Ese pudo haber sido mi mejor tiro. La mataron, por lo que ya no podrá hablar."

"Entonces no hay algún vínculo hacia quién lo hizo."

"Mira la carpeta."

Sango regresó a donde se había quedado. Fue de youkai a youkai, sin saber que estaba buscando. Entonces algo llamó su atención.

"Esta youkai…"

"Sí, es la única que es bien conocida."

Sango asintió.

"No es solo bien conocida. Trabaja para Naraku. En enemigo de Taisho en los negocios."

Kouga tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro.

"No podemos ligarlos aún a lo que pasó, pero estoy seguro…"

"Que Naraku está involucrado."

Kouga miró por la ventana.

"Aún antes que fundaran sus compañías, eran enemigos. Naraku y Taisho padre estaban peleando constantemente. Su enemistad nunca terminó, pero las leyes se volvieron más complicadas antes que pudieran matarse mutuamente."

"¿Crees que él planeó todo esto?"

"Nadie más podría atreverse a hacer eso. Son nuestra única pista y no podemos probar nada."

"¿Qué estas planeando hacer?"

Los ojos de Kouga taladraron la ventana.

"Aún no sé, pero debemos de investigarla e informar al idiota y a Sesshomaru."

Sango asintió.

"Debemos decirles que no fue un accidente, pero no quién creemos que es el culpable."

"¿Por qué? Ellos deben saber."

"Sí, pero esperemos a saber un poco más. No hemos probado nada. Sería inteligente esperar."

"Está bien, Sango. Esperaremos, pero yo estoy investigando esto. _Investigándola_, específicamente."

"No podría esperar nada más. ¿Cuándo les dirás?"

"Les llamaré y veré si les puedo informar hoy."

Sango asintió, aún viendo a la youkai en el folder.

"_Kagura," _pensó, _"¿Qué están escondiendo tú y tú jefe?"_

* * *

Esto, pensó Sesshomaru, no los estaba llevando a ningún lado.

No solamente Kouga y su medio hermano se negaban a dejar de discutir, sino también el dolor de cabeza, que había sido constante desde que se despertó, no había disminuido. No había sido capaz de terminar ningún trabajo, y por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en la miko.

Conforme pasaban los días, se dio cuenta que se fijaba en pequeñas cosas sobre ella. Había notado la curva de su cuello, y la forma en que sus caderas se movían cuando caminaba. Había notado sus largas piernas, y sus labios rosados. Encontró que su cuerpo no estaba nada mal. De hecho, su cuerpo era muy atractivo.

Y no era que le importara.

Podría soportar todas esas cosas, excepto que recientemente había estado notando cosas aún más desconcertantes.

Su cabello nunca estaba quieto en un lugar, era como si rodeara su cara. Y era brilloso. A veces quería saber cómo se sentía.

Sus ojos azules siempre estaban brillantes, y se abrían aún con la más pequeña de las sorpresas. Eso hacía que deseará sorprenderla solo para que se abrieran una vez más.

Quería hacerlos brillar.

Su cara siempre mostraba como se sentía. Era por medio de su cara y de sus ojos que ella expresaba sus emociones. Solo tenía que darle una vistazo a la Miko por un segundo para ver como se sentía.

Se podía ruborizar con solo una mirada hacia él, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era verla fijamente un segundo para hacerla ruborizar aún más. Descubrió que disfrutaba haciéndola ruborizar. Era casi tan entretenido como hacerla enojar.

Y la había dejado mudarse a su habitación. _De ambos_, como a ella le gustaba recordarle.

No tenía idea que lo había poseído para permitir eso. Estaba casi seguro que lo rechazó cuando ella le preguntó, pero como siempre, lo ignoró, y él no había hecho nada al respecto. Se quejó, pero fue desganado.

La verdad era que a Sesshomaru le gustaba tenerla en su cuarto; le daba una sensación de posesión. No tenía idea porque quería sentir que ella era de él. No tenía sentimientos hacía ella. Ninguno. Ni siquiera un poco.

Y esto lo estaba llevando a ningún lado porque ya había acordado que no se mentiría a sí mismo, y lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

Entonces tal vez le importaba _un poco _la miko.

No era nada para preocuparse. Estaba seguro que podía hacer que no le importe de nuevo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en la miko.

"Inuyasha, cállate." Finalmente ordenó, harto de la riña de su medio hermano. Tenía suficientes cosas para pensar, y estaban nadando en su cabeza.

"Kouga, ¿Qué viniste a decirnos? Habla."

Tal vez fue el tono de su voz o la manera en que sus ojos pasaron peligrosamente sobre los dos youkai, pero ambos hicieron lo que ordenó.

Tal vez sintieron que estaba de _muy _mal humor. Eso era por su dolor de cabeza…y la miko. Tal vez debió escucharla por una vez, pero eso hubiera sido permitirle demasiado.

Además, no estaba enfermo. Él no se enfermaba. Era demasiado importante como para eso.

"Vine porque tengo algunas noticias sobre su padre."

"¿Qué hay sobre él?" Preguntó Inuyasha. Sesshomaru escuchó atentamente.

"Es sobre…el accidente."

Ahora Sesshomaru estaba interesado.

"No fue un accidente."

Ahora, estaba más que interesado.

"¿No fue un accidente?" Preguntó su medio hermano.

La cara de Kouga estaba muy seria. Inuyasha estaba quieto. A Sesshomaru eso no le gustaba nada.

"Alguien arregló el avión. Todo fue premeditado. Asesinaron a su padre."

No eran buenas noticias y no estaba ayudando en nada con su dolor de cabeza.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Porque yo," Empezó Kouga, "al contrario que tú, imbécil, soy bueno en mi trabajo. Algo no estaba bien. Investigué. Esto fue lo que encontré. No sé si solo querían matar a su padre, pero yo diría que no. Yo diría que quien sea que haya hecho esto está detrás de todos ustedes."

Sí, su dolor de cabeza estaba incrementando, y ¿Estaba viendo doble?

"¿Crees qué nos quieren a todos nosotros muertos?"

"Sí."

El corazón de Sesshomaru de repente se sintió pequeño. No tenía sentido, porque Sesshomaru no había sentido eso antes, solo había sentido eso en otros, y…

Inuyasha y Kouga lo miraron como si de repente le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo. Sesshomaru los miró fijamente.

"¿Están también detrás de nuestros nuevos…miembros familiares?" Se las arregló para preguntar.

Kouga asintió.

Sí, eso formándose en su estómago…era miedo. Y no era por su propia seguridad. Sabía que podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que lo amenazara. Era miedo por…_Ella era tan frágil y delicada y…humana._

Temió por la miko, y eso no tenía sentido porque a él ella no le preocupaba de esa manera, y…el coraje llegó a él tan rápido como el miedo. Alguien quería dañarla.

"¿Tienes alguna idea quién nos quiere muertos?" Le sacaría el corazón a quien se atreviera a amenazar lo que era suyo. Se aseguraría de torturar a quien sea que mirara a la miko de una manera que a él no le gustara, lo cual podría ser a cualquiera. Podía ver mucha matanza en su futuro.

Kouga se veía dudoso de decirles algo más.

"Si sabes algo más…" Le insinuó Inuyasha.

"¿Me estas amenazando?" Le preguntó Kouga, levantándose y poniendo su puño enfrente de la cara de Inuyasha.

"¿Y que si lo estoy haciendo?" Le dijo Inuyasha, levantándose también.

"Debo avisarles que…"

"¿Sabes o no sabes?" Le interrumpió Sesshomaru.

Kouga sacudió su cabeza, abrió su boca, y en ese momento la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

* * *

Sesshomaru se enfadaría si se enteraba que había ido a ver como estaba. Aome lo sabía y miró hacia arriba, al alto edificio enfrente de ella. Sabía que Sesshomaru le diría cosas desagradables y desaparecería. No apreciaría que haya ido a verlo.

Aún así, Aome no daría marcha atrás. Estaba preocupada por su salud, y si él no lo estaba y no lo apreciaba…bueno, era su problema.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio. Las puertas se abrieron para ella y fue recibida con sorpresa.

"Buenos días, Señora Taisho." Alguien le dijo.

Aome se sintió rara. Aún no se acostumbraba a que la gente la llamara así, y aún la hacía sonrojarse. Vio el interior del edificio y sonrío con malicia.

Era muy de Sesshomaru el hacer el lugar tan lujoso. No podría haber esperado nada más de él. Caminó hacia la recepcionista.

"Hola, estoy buscando a Sesshomaru."

La mujer volteó a verla.

"¿Tiene una cita con el Señor Taisho?"

Aome empezó a sudar.

"No, pero estoy segura que me recibiría…" No estaba realmente segura de eso, pero aquella mujer enfrente de ella no tenía porque saberlo.

"El Señor Taisho no recibe a a nadie sin cita."

Aome sintió su enojo surgiendo.

"Estoy segura que no tendrá problema en recibirme."

La recepcionista la miró de arriba hacia abajo.

"Lo siento, pero el Señor Taisho no recibe a nadie."

"Le digo, que me recibiría."

"Sin cita…"

Aome la miró fijamente y giró hacia los elevadores. Conociendo a Sesshomaru, debía estar en el piso más alto. Sonrío y corrió hacia los elevadores.

"¡Espere! ¡Seguridad! Deténganla…"

Aome la escuchó gritando y corrió más rápido, justo a tiempo para escabullirse en el elevador. Los guardias de seguridad estaban tras ella. Mordió su labio inferior. Esto solo le sucedía a ella.

Cuando el elevador finalmente alcanzó su destino en el piso más alto, Aome salió, esperando que allí no hubiera más guardias de seguridad.

"Allí, ¡Atrápala!"

Aome moró alrededor y encontró a dos hombres my grandes corriendo en su dirección. Aome comenzó a correr. Ese piso estaba aislado, lo cual le hacía más fácil el tratar de escapar.

Podía ver el final del corredor, entonces giró a la derecha y abrió la primera puerta que encontró, cerrándola con un fuerte golpe.

Segundos después, los dos hombres estaban forzando la puerta para abrirla, y finalmente, su fuerza ganó y la mandaron volando al piso. Pero antes de que cayera, unos fuertes brazos la atraparon.

"¿Qué significa esto?" escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru, y miró hacia arriba para verlo. La tenía segura entre sus brazos, y Aome estaba por esa vez agradecida con él; no podía evitar darse cuenta que aún estaba caliente.

Los dos guardias de seguridad hicieron una reverencia.

"Discúlpenos, señor, pero ella…"

"Ella es mi esposa." Les increpó furiosamente. "Tan pronto como ella se vaya, ustedes y quien sea que les haya ordenado que la siguieran le pedirán una disculpa, y entonces se pueden considerar despedidos."

Los dos hombres afirmaron y salieron. Aome pasó saliva, y de repente se sintió culpable por los dos hombres y la recepcionista. Obviamente, Sesshomaru no estaba de buen humor.

"Gracias."

Sesshomaru solamente asintió. Se liberó de su agarre, solo para encontrar a un hanyou mirándola de una manera extraña.

"Inuyasha…" sintió que Sesshomaru se acercaba más a ella y se preguntó por qué.

"Aome, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Inuyasha.

Ella se ruborizó. "Vine a ver…" Lo miró directo a los ojos. "Vine a ver si Sesshomaru se encontraba bien."

"¿Porqué no estaría bien?" Le increpó Inuyasha demasiado impetuosamente para el gusto de Aome.

Se acercó más a ella. Aome retrocedió, acercándose a Sesshomaru.

"¿Y por qué te importaría?"

Aome lo miró fijamente.

"Porque…"

"¿Aome?"

Aome se congeló. Esa voz…ella conocía esa voz. Mucho tiempo atrás, ella había…Desvió su mirada de Inuyasha hacia el otro youkai en la habitación.

"¿Kouga?"

¿Acaso no se estaban poniendo interesantes las cosas?

Kouga se veía como si lo hubieran abofeteado en la cara. "¿Tú eres su esposa? ¿Él…él se casó contigo?" Kouga se veía como si se hubiera tenido que forzar para hacer las preguntas. Su cara hablaba de incredulidad.

Aome asintió, no sabiendo que más hacer.

"Es una larga historia." Le dijo.

"¿La conoces?" Le preguntó Inuyasha.

Kouga lo miró fijamente. "Por supuesto que la conozco, imbécil. Salí con ella por cuatro años."

Aome gimió. "Je je, una pequeña reunión…"

Nunca debió ir. Esto solo podía terminar en sangre y lagrimas, y después más sangre. Los otros dos ya se estaban enfrentando, listos para golpearse. Los conocía a los dos, conocía sus temperamentos, y sabía que eso solo podía terminar en una grande y desagradable pelea. Y entonces agregando a Sesshomaru.

Sintió su mano sobre su hombro.

"Miko…"

Algo estaba mal con él. Desvió su atención de los otros dos. De repente ya no eran tan importantes.

"¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué sucede?"

Inclinó su cuello para poder verle la cara. Se veía más rojo de lo usual, y sus ojos estaban desorientados. Pensó que incluso podía ver un poco de sudor en él. Se puso de puntillas para tocar su frente.

"Estas caliente…"

"Aome." Alguien la estaba llamando, pero no era Sesshomaru, así que lo ignoró.

"Yo…" Comenzó Sesshomaru, pero de repente su cuerpo se desvaneció, y Aome encontró sus rodillas flexionándose por su peso.

"¡Sesshomaru!"

Los otros dos se estaban acercando a ella, pero a ella no le importaban. Toda su atención estaba en Sesshomaru, y por esa vez, no le importaba nadie más.


	18. Cuando Tú y Yo Estuvimos Juntos

Hola a todos, aquí el cap. 18. Este cap. fue traducido gracias a **Ryuka chan** y revisado por VickyCu. Ryuka chan me pidió que agradeciera por ella a las personas que felicitasen su traducción del cap. 15: Rooh, Slipknot, Impure Act Of God, Hekate ama, AllySan, Blancaflor, SsunakoO, Frexua, Satomi, a ellos gracias por tomarse su tiempo para felicitar en especial a Ryuka chan y también a mis demás colaboradoras. Nos leemos.

**Titulo Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Titulo Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor de Este Cap.**: Ryuka chan.

**Corazones Atormentados**

_**Cap. 18: Cuando Tú y Yo Estuvimos Juntos**_

_Haría cualquier cosa para que estuvieras bien. Lo que sea, lo que necesites, ya es tuyo._

* * *

"Sesshoumaru."

Ella susurró su nombre suavemente, con miedo de perturbar su repentino estado de inconciencia.

Su nombre sonó delicado proviniendo de su boca. Sonó más que como un nombre, como una súplica. Observó el cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Parte de él había caído sobre ella, pero Kagome se las había ingeniado para moverse bajo él de tal forma en que no la estuviese aplastando.

Puso su cabeza en su regazo, y su mano sobre su frente. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación, pero eso disminuyó al sentir que tan caliente estaba.

"Idiota" ella murmuró. "Sabía que no estabas bien."

Eso, sin embargo, no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba actualmente en la oficina de Sesshomaru con él desmayado, un hanyou molesto, y un confuso pero pronto molesto yokai lobo.

Kagome tenía miedo de pensar que las cosas no podían ir peor. En las películas, las cosas siempre iban peor cuando pensabas esas terribles palabras.

"No se queden ahí parados." Les gritó a los dos hombres estáticos.

"Hagan de ustedes algo útil y ayúdenme a cargarlo."

Los dos no se movieron. Kagome empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"Dije," ella repitió, bajó su tono de voz como Sesshomaru lo hacía cuando estaba realmente molesto y quería las cosas hechas, "que movieran sus traseros hacia acá, y me ayudarán con él."

Eso pareció despertarlos. Los dos volvieron a la vida y caminaron hacia ella.

"De acuerdo, Kouga, ponte de mi lado derecho. Inuyasha, tú del izquierdo. No puedo cargarlo sola, es muy pesado..."

Ella se apartó cuando Kouga levantó a Sesshoumaru y lo lanzó sobre su hombro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Gritó molesta.

Kouga enfocó sus ojos en ella, la miró como si estuviera loca.

"Estoy cargando a Sesshoumaru, justo como querías que lo hiciera."

"¡No, tu lo lanzaste sobre tu hombro como si fuera un saco de papas! Y no lo es. Y está enfermo. Necesita ser cuidado correctamente, y definitivamente no debe ser maltratado."

Kouga hizo una mueca e Inuyasha tenía una mirada extraña en su cara, pero Kagome no estaba preocupada por ninguno de ellos.

Sus problemas con ellos podían esperar hasta que Sesshomaru estuviera en una buena cama, con el Doctor habiéndolo revisado, y Kagome estuviese segura de que estaba fuera de peligro.

No es que pensara que Sesshoumaru estaba en un grave peligro. Él era demasiado poderoso. Una pequeña enfermedad no sería nada para él. Sólo era que...

Kagome estaba segura de que él estaría bien, pero eso no la detenía de estar preocupada. Y estaba preocupada. Estaba tan ansiosa que su garganta se había secado, y sus manos estaban temblando.

"Él no será cargado de esa forma." Dijo, y miró a los dos hombres con ojos suplicantes.

"Tenemos que sacarlo con dignidad porque él no lo querría de otra forma y yo..."

Kouga gentilmente lo bajo de sus hombros, e Inuyasha y él lo levantaron por ambos lados.

"Kagome." Dijo Kouga.

"No te preocupes. Él estará bien, y lo haremos de la forma en que tu quieres sea hecho."

Kagome no sabía porque estaba armando tanto problema. Sesshoumaru sólo estaba enfermo, y aún así...

La primera vez que Souta había estado enfermo, ella pensó que no era nada, y luego su vida había estado en peligro. Aunque en su mente, ella sabía que lo que tenía Sesshoumaru era probablemente nada.

Sesshoumaru estaría bien... pero ella no podía evitar sentirse "realmente" preocupada.

No le gustaba verlo tan... vulnerable. Ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo como un fuerte, orgulloso, bastardo arrogante. Ella quería que él fuera de nuevo el yokai que hacía su vida imposible.

"Vamos, Kagome." Dijo Inuyasha.

"Tu dijiste que lo querías fuera. Bueno, llevémoslo fuera. Yo supongo que ¿lo estás llevando a tu casa?"

Kagome asintió, brindándole a ambos una mirada agradecida. Al menos la estaban ayudando, por ahora. Al menos no estaban tratando de matarse.

"Mi carro está en el estacionamiento." Les dijo Kagome.

Ellos asintieron y comenzaron a moverse. Kagome les abrió la puerta y fue a llamar al elevador.

Les tomó mucho más de lo que Kagome pensaba llevar a Sesshoumaru hasta abajo. La gente los miraba extrañados, y cuando reconocían a Sesshoumaru y luego a Inuyasha, comenzaron a hacer preguntas estúpidas y bloquearon el camino. Afortunadamente para Kagome, el carácter de Inuyasha y de Kouga era de gran ayuda, ya que ellos gritaron malas palabras que ni Kagome sabía que existían.

La gente se quitó del medio después de eso.

Finalmente, llegaron al lobby... sólo para conseguir otra interrupción.

"¡Señora!, estoy completamente apenada por mi comportamiento anterior. No tenía idea de quién era. Si yo hubiese sabido..."

Kagome miró a la recepcionista. Ahora, Kagome usualmente era una persona muy, _ehem, _paciente, y siempre escuchaba a lo que otras personas tenían que decir. Si cualquiera quería pedir disculpas, Kagome siempre estaba más que dispuesta a recibirlas.

Pero hoy, parecía, no era el día de suerte de la recepcionista porque Kagome no se sentía con ganas de quedarse allí y menos hablando con esa mujer. No tenía nada de tolerancia para escuchar sus disculpas.

Lo que Kagome quería era llevar a Sesshoumaru a su casa y llamar a un doctor. La recepcionista estaba en su camino. La recepcionista tendría que pagar por estar en su camino.

"Estoy segura," Kagome dijo, señalándoles a Inuyasha y a Kouga que siguieran.

"Que lo que sea que tengas que decir es...interesante." Kagome miró a la mujer.

"Pero tendrás que pedir una cita para hablar conmigo."

Y con eso, Kagome se fue, poniéndose a la par de los otros tres, dejando a la recepcionista preocupada por la estabilidad de su trabajo.

'_Gente estúpida', _Kagome pensó. '_¿Alguna vez escucharon la expresión: mal momento?'_

"Kagome," dijo Inuyasha, mirando en el estacionamiento.

"No veo tu auto por ningún lugar. ¿Estás segura de que lo estacionaste aquí?"

"Si ella dijo que lo hizo, entonces lo hizo, aliento de perro."

"Mira, maldito bastardo..."

Kagome volteó los ojos.

"¿No eras tú el bastardo?" Dijo Kouga con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Inuyasha se molestó. Soltó a Sesshoumaru para agarrar a Kouga del cuello de su camisa.

Kagome vio cómo Sesshoumaru se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo por lo que corrió hacia él.

"¡Inuyasha!" gritó. Sesshoumaru era muy pesado para que ella pudiera cargarlo.

"Si no vienes para acá, lo vas a lamentar."

"Pero..."

"Tú también, Kouga."

"Yo no he soltado a Sesshoumaru."

"Pero estas molestando a Inuyasha. Detente antes de que _me_ molestes _a mí_." Le advirtió ella.

Inuyasha soltó lentamente a Kouga y volvió a su posición anterior.

"No pienso que sea justo. ¿Por qué debería yo estar ayudando a mi estúpido medio hermano?" Murmuró Inuyasha.

"Porque es tu medio hermano, y porque yo te lo pedí." Le dijo Kagome.

"Sí, chucho. Haz como ella dice."

Inuyasha prácticamente le ladró.

"¡También tú estás haciendo lo que ella dice!"

Kouga se encogió de hombros.

"Yo haría cualquier cosa por complacerla."

Inuyasha lo miró como si le estuviese clavando mil puñales.

"Tú..."

Pero Kagome no los podía tener discutiendo de nuevo. Sesshoumaru, a pesar de que no era así para ellos, era lo más importante en ese momento.

"Síganme." Dijo Kagome, guiándolos hasta su auto y abriéndolo rápidamente.

"Pónganlo en el asiento trasero. Kouga, ve con él. Inuyasha, toma el asiento de copiloto."

Kouga parecía como si fuese a argumentar, pero Kagome le envió una mirada que lo silenció.

Inuyasha no se estaba moviendo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó ella.

"Este no es tu carro."

Kagome inclinó su cabeza un poco.

"Creo que reconocería a mi auto."

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza.

"Este no es el auto que tú tenías entonces..."

Kagome supo cuál era el problema de inmediato. Este no era el auto que ella tenía cuando había estado saliendo con él.

"Sesshoumaru me compró éste."

Él la observó extrañado.

"Pensaba que amabas tu carro."

Kagome suspiró.

"Lo hacía."

"¿Entonces por qué aceptaste éste?"

"Hey ¿yo pensé que estábamos apresurados?"

Kagome se deslizó en el asiento del conductor.

"No estaba feliz con la idea de un carro nuevo, pero Sesshoumaru no me dejó opción."

"¿Ah?"

"Mi carro desapareció un día y nunca fue encontrado otra vez."

"¿Y lo dejaste pasar?"

Kagome dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

"Claro que no. Discutimos como el infierno hasta que Sesshoumaru me dijo que mi carro misteriosamente había explotado; podía tener éste o caminar."

"¿Entonces lo dejaste pasar en ese momento?"

Kagome ya estaba saliendo del estacionamiento.

"Caminé por una semana, pero luego decidí que me gustaba este auto."

Kagome se enfocó en su conducción, y Kouga estaba chequeando a Sesshoumaru y lanzándole miradas a Kagome. Ellos no notaron la mirada sombría en el rostro de Inuyasha.

* * *

Cada sirviente de la familia Taisho era investigado muy cuidadosamente. Fueron observados e investigados antes de tener una posición permanente en la casa.

Nadie trabajaba en la mansión sino pasaban las muy estrictas calificaciones y pruebas de Jaken.

Jaken amaba su trabajo.

A través de los siglos, él había servido a la familia Taisho. Era sumamente leal y prefería morir antes de traicionar a alguno de sus amos.

Sin embargo, aún cuando haya jurado servir a todos los Taishos por siempre, él tenía un trato especial para Lord Sesshoumaru.

Cuando Sesshoumaru nació, su padre lo llamó a la habitación. Él le dijo que sobre cualquiera y cualquier cosa, él debía proteger a su hijo.

En ese tiempo, las cosas habían sido diferentes. La única ley que existía era la del que el más fuerte gobernaba y el débil se inclinaba.

Todo era un desastre, y el mundo estaba en una batalla constante. Para sobrevivir, uno no tenía que ser sólo bueno, sino el mejor.

La familia Taisho sabía esto, por lo que eran los mejores. Aún en esos días tormentosos, ellos eran temidos y respetados. Había sido un gran honor el cuidar a Lord Sesshoumaru.

Jaken, aún más que el padre de Lord Sesshoumaru, lo había visto crecer.

Jaken estuvo allí cuando Lord Sesshoumaru caminó, y estaba cuando dijo sus primeras palabras.

Estuvo allí cuando su madre le cantara canciones de cuna.

Allí cuando el padre de Lord Sesshoumaru regresó a casa, sólo para irse de nuevo, dejando a Lord Sesshoumaru verlo irse con la mirada triste.

Él estaba allí cuando su Lord decidió empezar a pelear, sólo para enorgullecer a su padre. Él estuvo allí cuando la madre de Sesshoumaru murió y él se convirtió en el _mejor_ de los guerreros.

Él estuvo allí cuando el hijo dejó de ver a su padre con la mirada triste y comenzó a mirarlo con odio.

Él estuvo allí cuando Sesshoumaru se enteró de la concubina de su padre y decidió matar a su medio hermano. Él estuvo allí cuando falló en eso.

Él estuvo allí cuando tomó a una niña humana bajo su cuidado y estuvo cuando ella murió.

A través de los siglos, Jaken siempre estuvo allí para su Lord. Ni una sola vez se había perdido un evento en la vida de su Lord.

Había comenzado como un deber, y después se había convertido en su razón para vivir.

Ahora, cuando veía a su Lord ser cargado por el hanyou y el demonio perro, con la Señora de su Lord detrás de ellos, no pudo evitar entrar en pánico.

"¿Qué le hiciste a mi amo?" Su primera reacción fue, por supuesto, acusar a Inuyasha.

"No le hice nada, sapo. Se desmayó, y lo trajimos para acá. Sé agradecido."

Jaken los observó sospechosamente. Observó a su amo. El gran Sesshoumaru se había podido enfermar cerca de tres veces en su larga vida. Era un evento raro, pero cuando ocurría, usualmente era muy fuerte en el amo. Se volvió a mirar a la esposa de Sesshoumaru.

"Llama a un doctor, Jaken, y dile a Yuri que traiga toallas y agua fría. Vamos a tratar de bajarle esta fiebre."

"Si, madame." Dijo Jaken, corriendo al teléfono a llamar al médico de su amo.

"¿Dónde lo colocamos?" preguntó Kouga.

"Es pesado, ya sabes."

"¿No se supone que ustedes son extra fuertes?" Les dijo Kagome, claramente enojada.

"Keh- deténganse, y dinos donde colocarlo." Dijo Inuyasha molesto.

Claramente, no se sentía cómodo para estar en el medio de la mansión de Sesshoumaru, ayudándolo, y en presencia de Kouga.

"Lo llevaremos a nuestra habitación."

Kagome lo dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. Era _su_ habitación. Sus cosas estaban allí y también las de él. La habitación estaba decorada con el gusto de ambos, y dormían allí, se bañaban allí, y vivían allí.

Kouga e Inuyasha, parecían estar muy sorprendidos por esto, y casi sueltan a Sesshoumaru de nuevo. Kagome ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

"¿No se van a apresurar?" Les dijo, pero ambos yokais se veían difíciles de identificar.

Jaken se preguntaba si debía llamar a alguien más para que transportase a Lord Sesshoumaru a su recámara.

"¿Su habitación?" Inuyasha preguntó con la boca abierta.

"¿Compartes una habitación con él?"

Kagome volteó los ojos. "Claro que lo hago. _Estamos_ casados, ya sabes."

Jaken pensó que Kagome no quería alargarse en este tema demasiado.

"Pero..." comenzó Inuyasha, "tú y el todavía no han..."

Kagome se sonrojó.

"Bueno, no, pero aún así compartimos habitación."

"¿Ustedes duermen en la misma habitación?" Parece que Kouga se había vuelto temporalmente estúpido.

"¿En la misma cama?" _Muy_ temporalmente estúpido.

Kagome estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Sí, lo hago. Ahora, ¿me podrían seguir, por favor?"

Jaken observó las miradas salvajes que se cruzaron entre yokai y hanyou, pero ellos hicieron lo que la miko les ordenó. También vio la mirada que la humana le brindó a su amo.

Ella estaba preocupada por él.

Él podía simpatizar con ella en eso. Jaken sabía todo sobre preocuparse por su amo. Después de todo, él siempre había estado allí.

Aún cuando reflexionó a causa de la muerte de su padre y su inminente casamiento con una humana. Él observó cómo ambos discutían sin fin y observó el cambio en ambos, pero especialmente en su amo, cuando regresaron de Londres. Todavía discutían. Se gritaban. No se llevaban del todo bien. Pero el Lord había permitido que ella mudase sus cosas a su recámara, y algunas veces Jaken lo había pillado observando a su esposa con mucha más intensidad que con la que había visto a cualquier otra persona.

Su amo era frío para todo el mundo, pero no era frío para ella. Él,... demostraba sus emociones, aún cuando fueran sólo de rabia.

Jaken pensó que sabía lo que sucedería después, y estaría allí para presenciarlo. Después de todo, Jaken siempre estaba allí.

Él _conocía_ a Lord Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Kouga no sabía lo que quería.

Se mantuvo parado observando la puerta de _su_ habitación y se congeló ante el pensamiento. Demonios, él quería destruir toda la habitación, tomar a Kagome, y correr lejos con ella. Él no se podía imaginar...

No quería pensar que era posible.

Tiene que ser una broma.

Kagome, _su_ Kagome, no podía estar casada con Sesshoumaru Taisho. No era posible. No era real. No podía ser. No lo iba a creer. Se rehusó...

Y aún así...

Él había visto el rostro de Kagome cuando Sesshoumaru se había desmayado. Ella había tenido la misma mirada que una sola vez antes él había visto en su rostro, y esa había sido cuando le habían dicho acerca de la enfermedad de Souta.

Él no quería esa mirada en su rostro por Sesshoumaru.

Golpeó suavemente a la puerta.

"Adelante."

La voz de Kagome fue suave, como si no quisiera molestar al durmiente yokai.

"Él no se va a despertar. De acuerdo a lo que me dijo el doctor, le dio algo para dejarlo inconsciente por un tiempo."

"De acuerdo, si tú estas seguro." La voz de Kagome era un poco más audible, pero su cara aún se observaba preocupada.

Kouga odiaba verla preocupada.

"Él estará bien. Sólo tiene el equivalente a lo que los humanos llaman gripe. Sólo que más fuerte, pero él vivirá."

Quería decirlo como un chiste, pero Kagome se asustó y presionó otra toalla fría en la frente de Sesshoumaru. Todavía tenía fiebre, y ella estaba determinada a bajársela.

Kagome suspiró.

"Él doctor dijo que va a estar bien si toma su medicina. También tiene que mantenerse en la cama un par de días. Yo no...¿Cómo demonios se enfermó? ¿Él no es como, uh, superman?"

"¿Superman?"

Kagome se sonrojó un poco.

"Si, pero sabes, ¿Súper fuerte, súper rápido, y nunca se enferma?"

Kouga no pudo evitar ladrar de la risa.

"Si, supongo que es como superman, pero tenía que enfermarse en algún momento. Si lo recuerdo correctamente, la última vez que se enfermó fue hace como cien años y algo. Probablemente la obtuvo en Londres, pero por su fuerza, sólo hasta ahora la enfermedad se desarrolló."

"¿Cien años antes?"

Kouga no la miró.

"Eso no importa."

"¿No te vas a enfermar tú también?"

Kouga se asustó.

"Quizás, pero probablemente no. Pero sí espero que aliento de perro se enferme."

Kagome se volteó y lo miró con ojos curiosos.

"No sabía que conocías a Sesshoumaru."

Kouga se encogió de hombros.

"Nos conocimos..."

A él nunca le gustó hablar de forma precisa de cuán viejos eran ellos.

"Hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando éramos niños."

"¿Eras su amigo?"

Kouga se rió.

"Soy la cosa más cercana que tiene a un amigo."

Esto era verdad. Sesshoumaru nunca dejó a nadie acercarse demasiado a él. Kouga observó la habitación. Se veía como algo que a Sesshoumaru le gustaría, exceptuando algunas cosas que definitivamente estaban fuera de lugar. Cosas que sólo podían pertenecer a Kagome. Entrecerró sus ojos.

Así que, era verdad. Ellos sí compartían habitación.

Claro, esto era perfectamente normal si estaban casados. Lo que Kouga no quería era que ellos estuviesen casados.

"Él me dijo que se estaba casando con una humana. No sabía que eras tú."

Su voz sonó extraña, incluso para él.

No sabía que sentimientos estaba tratando de ocultar, pero estaba seguro de que era algo entre la desesperación y el dolor. Si el hubiese sabido de la boda, no sabía lo que habría hecho. Quizás habría intentado arruinarla. Estaba seguro de que mínimo la habría secuestrado.

"Te habría invitado, pero no sabía donde encontrarte." Dijo ella, brindándole una mirada antes de volver su atención a Sesshoumaru.

Kouga cerró sus ojos antes de acercarse a ella. Se inclinó, así que estaba al mismo nivel que ella.

"No habría ido. No con otro propósito que el de detenerla."

Y los ojos de ella se dirigieron hacia los de él, y Kouga se sintió perder el control dentro de sus lagunas azules. Quería atraerla a él y nunca dejarla ir. Quería su esencia llenándolo. Quería correr su mano por su cabello, sobre su cuerpo, escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios con amor.

Él la quería. Él siempre la había querido.

"Kouga…"

El mundo se detuvo por un instante y Kouga se sintió gritar. Sesshoumaru no era el adecuado para ella. Ella era inocente, y Sesshoumaru era cualquier cosa menos eso.

Sesshomaru estaba manchado con siglos de sangre y muerte y decepción y sin una onza de sentimientos.

El demonio perro no iba a cambiar ahora, y aunque había demostrado más emociones desde esa pequeña humana, él nunca sería capaz de amar a Kagome.

"¿Por qué te casaste con él?"

Kouga esta seguro de que Kagome sabía que la felicidad no estaba a su lado.

"Tenía que."

"¿Por qué?"

"Prometió salvar a mi hermano."

Kouga sintió como si fuese a llorar por ella. La buscó para tocarla, pero Kagome se encogió y se movió más cerca de Sesshoumaru.

"Él no te ha marcado, y nunca lo hará. Él no puede amarte Kagome. Y..."

Kagome lo cortó.

"Estoy casada con él, Kouga, y no puedes cambiar eso." Sus ojos estaban furiosos.

"No estuviste allí cuando te necesité. E Inuyasha no estaba allí cuando lo necesité, pero Sesshoumaru estaba. Quizás no estuvo por las mejores razones, pero estuvo allí. Él me ha ayudado y todavía lo sigue haciendolo aún cuando ninguno de ustedes pudo."

"Tu querías tiempo y espacio, y te lo di. Te di tanto como pude. ¡Estos seis años no han sido fáciles para mi!" Exclamó Kouga, la furia tomando lo mejor de sí.

Él la había dejado seis años antes porque Kagome se quería encontrar a sí misma. Ella era muy joven, y él ya había vivido demasiado. Ella necesitaba tiempo. Ella necesitaba estar lejos de él. Lo había herido profundamente, pero lo había aceptado.

"Prometí regresar cuando tú estuvieses lista." Y él lo había hecho. Él había prometido, y ahora que estaba de vuelta en su vida, ella había continuado.

"Salí con Inuyasha un año después de que nosotros terminamos." Dijo Kagome.

"De todas maneras, no creo que hubiera funcionado."

Eso dolió más que su matrimonio con Sesshoumaru, pero Kouga no era de los que se rendían. Él no iba a dejar ir a Kagome sin pelear.

"No me importa si estás casada con él." Dijo, atrayendo nuevamente su atención.

"No me importa si arruina mi amistad con él, ni si otros yokais me observan como a un ser inferior. No estás emparejada, y aunque lo estuvieses, yo te tendré. Yo pelearé por ti. Yo soportaré cualquier cosa por ti."

Sus ojos se abrieron. Sabía lo que sus palabras significaban. Kouga estaba satisfecho por eso.

"Tú eres _mi_ mujer, y no lo tendré de ninguna otra forma. Así que, Kagome, elígeme." Y con eso, como para darle fuerza a sus palabras, tomó la parte trasera de su cabeza y acercó su rostro al de él.

"_Mi_ mujer." Dijo intensamente, y luego colisionó sus labios con los de ella, saboreándola, suplicando su aceptación, besándola con la fiereza que sabía Sesshoumaru nunca sería capaz de brindarle.

El beso era ambos, apasionado y fiero, y Kouga no se alejó hasta que supo que su punto había quedado claro. Una parte de él le dijo que era incorrecto besar a Kagome cuando Sesshoumaru no podía hacer nada. La mayor parte de él le dijo que estaba bien comenzar su batalla, y que definitivamente la traería de vuelta. Le gustaba más esa. Kouga se levantó. "Yo puedo ayudarte a ti y a tu hermano y darles todo lo que necesiten." Dijo. No era ni más rico ni poderoso que Sesshoumaru; nadie lo era. Pero Kouga aún tenía más que suficiente para vivir como un rey por un largo tiempo. Y siendo Jefe de Policía, tenía algo de poder. "A él no le importas, Kagome. Pero a mi sí."

Kagome observó el lugar donde Kouga había estado momentos antes. ¡Qué agallas! ¡Cómo se atreve a besarla! ¡Y cómo se atreve cuando Sesshoumaru no podía hacer nada! Y Kagome no lo había podido empujar porque el idiota era miles de veces más fuerte que ella mientras sostenía su cara.

¡Esto no iba a terminar así! Tan pronto como Sesshoumaru se levantase él...

Tragó fuertemente.

No le diría a Sesshoumaru, porque no importaba. Nada importaba. No importa cuánto lo intentara Kouga o lo mucho que la amara, no iba a ser suficiente.

Ella se mantendría con Sesshomaru hasta que muriera, pero ella estaba triste por Kouga, peleando una batalla que nunca, jamás iba a ganar.

Seis años. Habían pasado seis años de la última vez que había visto a Kouga.

Cuando ella por primera vez había puesto sus ojos en él, era porque la había abrazado por la cintura, muy cerca de él, y le había dicho que ella era un oasis en el desierto árido y que la había elegido a ella para ser su mujer.

Kagome se había reído y se lo había quitado de encima. Pero él no se había sentido desalentado por su risa, simplemente la había seguido por la Universidad como un perro abandonado. Cargó sus libros, le compró el almuerzo, e hizo todo lo posible para llamar su atención.

Kouga había triunfado.

Había algo en ser seguida por un guapo, determinado, exitoso, demonio lobo que había llamado su atención. Había comenzado a salir con él, y luego semanas se tornaron meses y ellos en años.

Kagome había sido feliz con él todo el tiempo en que habían estado juntos, pero...

Algunas veces Kagome había observado oscuridad cruzando su mirada.

Después, ella había visto la misma mirada en los ojos de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, pero en el momento en el que estaba con Kouga, no la había entendido. No había sido capaz de comprender que vivir por tanto tiempo cargaba sus propias sombras que nunca podrían ser sanadas.

Ella había tenido miedo porque él había vivido por tanto tiempo, y ella no era para nada vieja. Y Kouga quería tanto de ella... Ella no estaba segura de poder darle lo que él quería y no era justo hacerlo pensar que ella podría.

Ella lo había dejado ir, diciéndole que necesitaba tiempo para ella antes de formar esa clase de compromisos con alguien.

Él había sonreído miserablemente y había asentido.

"_Un día, tu serás mi mujer."_

Un mes después, Souta se sintió enfermo.

Kagome estaba desesperada y había intentado comunicarse con el yokai de ojos violetas. Pero había sido en vano.

Ella supuso que le podría haber preguntado a Sango que lo encontrase por ella, pero no hubiese querido. Ella tenía dieciocho y llamarlo habría sido como aceptarlo para siempre. Kagome no quería eso con él.

Lo amaba, pero no sabía si lo podía hacer para siempre.

Había decidido sufrir por su cuenta.

Eso no significaba que no había extrañado sus caricias tan cuidadosas, sus miradas y su apasionada afección por ella. Habían momentos en que había pensado que hubiera sido mejor ser su mujer a estar tan sola.

Pero ella no lo había buscado.

En cambio, había decidido sobrellevar la enfermedad de Souta sola, y había sido en ese tiempo en que ella había llegado a comprender la sombra que a veces cruzaba su mirada.

Entendió la sombra porque ella la había observado en si misma un día cuando se miró al espejo. No había sido tan intensa, pero había estado, y Kagome lo entendió.

Solo tenía dieciocho, y ya había sido tocada por la crueldad que a veces la vida te brindaba.

No sabía cuanto tiempo él había estado vivo, pero sabía que habían sido muchas décadas. Kagome no lo buscó.

Para cuando finalmente entendió a Kouga, había sido muy tarde para ellos.

Aunque no se hubiese casado son Sesshoumaru, estaba Inuyasha.

Kagome solamente pensaba que no existía posibilidad para Kouga y ella.

Eso no la detuvo al pensar en que hubiera sido.

"_Un día tu serás mi mujer."_

Y si ella no hubiese estado tan asustada en ese tiempo, quizás hubiera sido feliz a su lado.

* * *

Inuyasha odiaba a Kouga tanto como odiaba a Sesshoumaru, algunas veces más. Lo odiaba ahora más que nunca. El Lobo había salido con Kagome. Inuyasha se preguntó cuánto odiaría a Sesshoumaru ahora que estaba casado con ella.

"Deja de molestarla. Ella no te quiere. Vete." Le gruñó al lobo tan pronto como regresó.

Kouga lo miró airadamente.

"Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí." Kouga le gruñó de vuelta.

"No tienes nada que hacer aquí. Si Kagome quisiera tu ayuda, te hubiese llamado."

Inuyasha supo que había tocado un punto sensible cuando Kouga, literalmente, trató arrancarle de una mordida su cuello.

"Tú no sabes nada de lo que ella quiere."

"Sé que me quiere más de lo que te quiere a ti"

"Kagome nunca se rebajaría a sí misma a un chucho."

"Kagome nunca perdería su tiempo con basura."

Hanyou y yokai se observaron el uno al otro.

"Tu ya estás casado y emparejado. Si alguien tiene el derecho de perseguirla, soy yo."

"Ella también está casada."

"Si, pero yo estoy dispuesto a asumir el daño colateral que perseguirla me traería. Estoy seguro de que tú no lo estás."

"Podría hacerla feliz de nuevo."

"La tuviste, y la dejaste ir. De hecho, la cambiaste. ¿Qué tan estúpido puede ser uno? Si yo tuviera a Kagome, nunca la dejaría ir. No, aliento de perro. No sacrificarías nada por ella, pero yo lo sacrificaría todo. Así que deja de ladrar y apártate de mi camino."

"Tú no sabes nada de lo que yo haría por ella."

Kouga sacudió su cabeza.

"Eres tan idiota, que hasta tuviste que ver la mirada en el rostro de Kagome. Lo que ella está empezando a sentir es incorregible, y la estás perdiendo. Una vez que la pierdes, nunca la obtendrás de nuevo, pero yo sí. Yo puedo hacer que se vuelva a preocupar por mí, y tu...tú ya haz perdido la mitad de la batalla."

Inuyasha estaba a punto de replicar, pero el demonio Lobo se había ido corriendo, y él fue dejado a gritarle al aire.

Su odio por Kouga se intensificó. Fue a ver a Kagome, sin molestarse en tocar la puerta.

Para su consternación, toda la atención de Kagome estaba centrada en Sesshoumaru. Ni siquiera pensó en cuán absorbida estaba por él. Trató de recordarse a sí mismo que ella actuaba de esa manera porque la situación le recordaba a su hermano.

Sus orejas igual se agacharon.

"En verdad no te debe importar nada." Escupió.

Kagome no quitó los ojos del muy odiado medio hermano de Inuyasha.

"Tengo que cuidar de él."

"Keh, El idiota es muy fuerte para morir. Estará bien sin ti."

Kagome apretó el puño.

"Yo _quiero _cuidar de él."

Inuyasha permaneció callado por un momento. No sabía qué hacer, y por primera vez, la acción pareció fallarle. Nunca antes Kagome había puesto a Sesshoumaru antes que a él. En su boda, ella le había gritado a Sesshoumaru porque lo había herido. En los pocos argumentos que habían tenido, ella había tomado el lado de Inuyasha.

Ahora, ella estaba tomando el de él, e Inuyasha no sabía que hacer respecto a eso.

"A él no le importará. Ni siquiera lo reconocerá."

"No importa."

"Kagome..."

"No, Inuyasha; él está enfermo y lo voy a atender. Nada que digas o hagas cambiará eso."

Ella habló fervientemente, y sus ojos brillaron. Inuyasha había perdido su pasión.

Una vez, todo había sido para él...

"Tu me amas." Susurró, e hizo que los ojos de Kagome dudaran por un momento. Era como poner sal a una herida abierta.

"Nada bueno ha salido de amarte." Susurró ella de vuelta.

"Hemos tenido nuestros buenos momentos."

"Todavía me dejaste por Kikyo."

"No haz negado tu amor por mi."

Kagome bajó su mirada. "Tu sabes que no puedo." Dijo. "Pero...soy la esposa de Sesshoumaru, y no lo voy a dejar sólo para convertirme en tu amante."

Eso lo golpeó. Una vez, Kagome hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él. Ahora, ella estaba eligiendo mantenerse del lado de su medio hermano. Él se molestó.

"Nunca te va a amar. Él te verá como algo que tuvo que hacer y nada más."

"...Yo lo sé."

"Entonces, ¿por qué mantenerte a su lado?"

"Porque," empezó Kagome, "él no me botó, y estará conmigo hasta que muera, y es más de lo que tu hiciste. Tu estás emparejado. Tú tienes una esposa. ¿Qué me puedes ofrecer?"

"Yo te puedo ofrecer amor."

Kagome se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente a su lado. "Tu me puedes ofrecer la mitad de tu amor."

"Es más de lo que él te puede ofrecer."

"Amándote como lo hago, jamás podría aceptar eso."

"Quizás no me amas lo suficiente. Quizás nunca me amaste lo suficiente como para mantenerme a tu lado."

Él lo vio pasar aún antes de que ella se moviera, pero igual fue imposible detenerlo. Su palma se levantó, y antes de que lo supiera, hizo contacto con su mejilla. Físicamente, no dolió. Emocionalmente...

Kagome lo abofetetó. Ella lo había abofeteado. Inuyasha se quedó aturdido.

"No tienes ningún derecho," ella dijo, la furia clara en cada palabra, "a cuestionar mi amor por ti. Y no tienes ningún derecho a demandarme que lo deje. Vete de aquí, Inuyasha. Sólo porque te ame no significa que voy a permitir que me insultes. Ya no."

"Kagome, yo no quise decir..."

Pero Kagome estaba cansada de sus excusas.

"Vuelve a tu esposa. Yo tengo que cuidar de _mi _marido."

Inuyasha dejó la habitación sintiéndose aturdido. A medio camino de su casa, sintió un estornudo venir, y luego una tos.

"Demonios."

Era casi seguro que se había contagiado de la enfermedad que tenía Sesshoumaru. Conociendo que había roto todas las barreras de Sesshoumaru al estar tan cerca de él, era certero que lo contagiaría de inmediato, con efectos en menos de una hora.

"¡Voy. A. Matarlo!"

No sólo alejó a Kagome, sino que también lo enfermó. Si ya no se estuviera sintiendo enfermo, volvería a la casa de Sesshoumaru y lo mataría mientras pudiera.

* * *

Después de que Kouga se fuera de su vida, y su hermano estuviera tan saludable como pudo, Kagome conoció a Inuyasha.

Ella no podía soportar a ese arrogante, fastidioso, obstinado medio demonio, y ella no había estado buscando otra relación. Ella no quería otra relación. Kouga todavía estaba en su corazón, y ella, de todas maneras, no se antojaba en mantenerse involucrada con cualquiera.

Inuyasha había cambiado todo eso con una taza de café. Ellos discutieron muchísimo las primeras semanas, pero eso cambió rápido.

Kagome sabía que estaba perdida aún antes de su primer mes de relación.

Ella lo amaba con una pasión que no sabía que existía dentro de ella. Inuyasha se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su mundo entero. Su vida giraba en torno a él. Después de la enfermedad de Souta, el carácter fuerte de Inuyasha le dio confianza y un piso seguro sobre el cual caminar.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que ella iba a terminar casada con el hermano de Inuyasha, ella se hubiera reído de sus tonterías.

De ninguna manera en su vida ella iba a querer a nadie más que no fuese Inuyasha.

Inuyasha empezó a tomar su tiempo. Ella siempre quería estar con él. Ella necesitaba saber todo lo que él hacía cada segundo del día.

Ella tenía que mantenerlo sólo para ella. Ella estaba obsesionada. Cuando Inuyasha le dijo que odiaba cuando le hacía tantas preguntas, no lo dudó por un segundo. Dejó de preguntar aún cuando la curiosidad la torturaba cada noche.

Ella haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a su lado. Hizo todo lo que él quiso. Nunca objetó sus deseos, y trató de convertirse en todo lo que él había soñado.

Ella sabría después que ese sería su error.

"_Keh, Kagome. Sólo sé tú misma."_

Ella quería ser todo lo que Inuyasha quería, e irónicamente, esa había sido la razón de su rompimiento.

Inuyasha quería más que una muñeca que le cumplía todos sus deseos.

Inuyasha la había engañado, traicionado su confianza y amor, y se había casado con otra. Pero Kagome no era del todo ingenua. Ella no era tan victima. Ella había cambiado. Ella se había vuelto lo que juró nunca ser. De alguna manera, ella había comenzado a dañar su relación.

Era sólo hasta ahora que podía ver eso.

Eso no significaba que no doliera.

Dentro de la cabeza de Kagome, las miles de cosas que pudo haber hecho seguían rondando su mente. Unas miles de maneras en las que pudo haber salvado su relación. Unas millones de formas de hacer las cosas funcionar.

Pero Kagome había estado asustada.

Quería darle todo lo que ella era. Lo necesitaba y quería pasar el resto de su visa con él. Quería perpetrarse a él.

Una vez, había estado asustada de ese enlace completo. Pero buscaba eso con Inuyasha. Pero estaba tan asustada de que lo perdería, que al final había causado una fracción en su separación.

Pero había sido la culpa de ambos.

"_Keh, Kagome. Sólo sé tu misma."_

El miedo había arruinado dos relaciones con dos hombres que la habrían hecho más feliz de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar. Los había dejado escapar por el miedo.

Todo lo que Inuyasha había querido era que ella fuera quien era.

Todo lo que Kouga había querido era que ella se mantuviese a su lado.

Kagome miró a Sesshoumaru. Había estado casada con él por más de dos meses. No lo amaba. No iría si quiera tan lejos como para llamarse amigos.

Pero estaban casados, y al contrario de Inuyasha y Kouga, ella podía ser justo quién era con él.

Sesshoumaru no esperaba nada de ella excepto por la verdad, y Kagome le daba eso.

Ella era quién era y él era quién era, y ellos al menos respetaban eso. Ella no estaba asustada del compromiso; ya estaba comprometida con él. No tenía miedo de ser dejada de lado; él ya había dicho que estaría con ella hasta que muriera.

No había amor entre ellos, pero había honestidad y había un fuego en Kagome que antes no había estado allí.

Así que era ella misma con Sesshoumaru. No había miedo de arruinar esta relación porque no había relación que el miedo pudiera arruinar. E irónicamente, eso era lo que hacía las cosas perfectas.

Y aunque se preguntara que hubiera sido su vida con Kouga, ella no hacía eso con Inuyasha.

No había necesidad.

Ella lo había visto y había sido perfecto, y lo había perdido.

Pero ya no lo quería.

Esperanzas como aquellas ya no eran importantes.

No ocurrirían, y Kagome se rehusaba a soñar con lo imposible. Además, la vida con Sesshomaru no era ni la mitad de mala.

De hecho, la vida con Sesshoumaru era más que tolerable, y ella estaba perfectamente feliz con estar a su lado por el tiempo que para siempre fuera para ella.


	19. Aquello Que No Conocemos

Hola a todos, despúes de un par de cap. por fin una traducción mia con la corrección de VickyCu, espero la disfruten, nos leemos.

**Titulo Original:** Twisted Hearts.

**Titulo Traducido:** Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor:** Eternal fire1.

**Traductor:** Albreyck.

**Corazones Atormentados**

**Cap. 19: Aquello que No Conocemos**

_Y en el despertar de nuestros sentimientos, solo nosotros no sabemos que esta pasando. Solo nosotros no sabemos cuan profundamente estamos cayendo._

---------------

'_Lady Aome tiene que estar exhausta'_ Yuri pensó.

El sol se estaba ocultando cuando las horas pasaron y la Señora Aome aún no había dejado la habitación del Señor. No se había movido desde que los Señores Kouga e Inuyasha se fueron.

Estaba preocupada por ella.

Yuri abrió la puerta de la habitación, el sonido de un rechinar intruso invadió el silencio, pero su señora ni lo notó. Yuri la observo por unos minutos.

La espalda de Aome estaba doblada y así pudiese observar de cerca a Sesshomaru. Su mano derecha estaba palpando la frente de su Señor. Lady Aome frunció el ceño y sumergió una toalla en una pequeña tina de agua antes de presionarla contra la frente de Sesshomaru otra vez. Yuri escucho el gruñir del estomago de Aome y la mujer lo ignoro. Los ojos de Yuri se suavizaron.

"¿Desea que le traiga algo de comer?"

Su señora salto cuando su cabeza volteo hacia la puerta. Aome tenía una mano en su pecho como si tratase de calmarse.

"Oh, Yuri. Me asustaste."

Ella sonrió apenadamente. "Lo siento. ¿Le gustaría algo de comer?"

Aome meneo su cabeza. "No, estoy bien."

En ese momento, su estomago decidió tomar la oportunidad y gruño. Aome sintió sus mejillas arder. "Quizás algo." Ella dijo suavemente.

Yuri se inclino. "Le traeré algo para comer de inmediato."

Dejó la habitación y se encamino hacia la cocina.

Las cosas, ella decidió, habían cambiado bastante rápido.

Desde que el Amo Sesshomaru y Lady Aome habían regresado de Londres, Yuri lo sintió, el cambio.

Eso estaba en el aire entre ellos. Por una vez, no estaban tratando de matarse. Mientras que _disfrutando_ era decir mucho, ellos lucían… relajados en la compañía del otro. El Amo Sesshomaru no les gritaba a sus sirvientes como usualmente lo hacía luego que regreso del viaje y la Señora Aome no lucía tan triste o molesta como lo había hecho el último par de meses.

Era obvio para cualquiera que habían hecho una tregua.

Los sirvientes de la casa hicieron una fiesta esa noche. Por primera vez desde el matrimonio del Señor Sesshomaru, ninguno tenía que preocuparse por encontrar a uno de ellos muertos. Nunca más tendrían que cuidarse de objetos lanzados durante sus peleas, y no tendrían que esconderse cada vez que escucharan gritos.

La vida, los sirvientes pensaban, finalmente iba a ser pacifica como debía. Claro, con Sesshomaru y Aome a la cabeza de la casa, la paz era más como un agradable sueño.

Nadie estaba quejándose, aún así, esto era mucho mejor. Claro, _ellos_ aún discutían cada noche. La diferencia ahora era que ellos peleaban casi juguetonamente, y usualmente continuaban la discusión en sus habitaciones.

Los sirvientes decidieron no preguntar cuando descubrieron que ella se había mudado a la habitación de Sesshomaru. Conociendo al youkai, él probablemente mataría a cualquiera que preguntase, con una simple mirada. Los dejaron tranquilos y continuaron con sus deberes como siempre. Lo que pasaba entre sus señores no era de su incumbencia.

A Yuri le importaba, y también a Jaken. Como sirvientes personales de las cabezas de la casa, lo que pasaba entre Sesshomaru y Aome les afectaba directamente.

Nunca podrían discutir algo de eso con ellos desde luego. Eso sería irrespetuoso, pero eso no significaba que no mantuviesen un chequeo de eso.

Yuri vio cuando Aome miraba al youkai con algo más que rabia en sus ojos por primera vez. Yuri sabía cuando a Lady Aome le empezó a importar.

No importaba si Lady Aome aún no sabía cuanto se preocupaba por el orgulloso demonio, ella sí lo sabía, era su trabajo saberlo.

¿Cómo podría cuidar de la joven mujer si no supiese lo que estaba sintiendo? Ella la observo, miro sus cambios, y lo supo.

"¿Aún esta ahí arriba?"

Yuri le sonrió a Jaken. "No se a apartado de su lado."

Jaken sonrió. "Mi Señor estará bien. Algo tan mundano como un resfriado no le hará nada."

Yuri rió. "Estoy segura que ella lo sabe. Simplemente no desea apartarse de su lado."

Jaken enarco la mirada. "No estoy seguro de cómo reaccionara él."

La última vez que su señor se encariño con una humana, las cosas fueron mal.

"Estoy segura que todo estará bien. A él no le importará que ella esté a su lado. De hecho, creo que ella le gusta."

Jaken enarco sus ojos. "Él no la quiere."

Yuri sonrió. "Debes haberlo notado."

Jaken enarco sus ojos aún más. "Él no la dejara entrar."

"¿Quieres apostar?"

Jaken se quedo quieto.

"Te lo dije." Dijo Yuri. Sus ojos eran de felicidad. "Siempre lo supimos." Le dijo al verde demonio. "Aún si ellos no lo saben, nosotros siempre lo sabremos."

------------------

Aome consiguió traer la cuchara todo el camino desde la sopa hasta su boca. Ella no sabía si la sopa sabía bien. Se había quemado la lengua, pero estaba hambrienta, así que siguió comiendo.

Solo ahora pensó que quizás hubiese sido más inteligente esperar hasta que la sopa se enfriara.

Demasiado tarde para eso.

Aome suspiro. Había sido un largo día que había empezado a transformarse en una aún más larga noche.

Miro cansadamente hacia la inmóvil figura de Sesshomaru. Deseaba ponerse sus pijamas, ir a la cama, y dormir hasta que llegase el verano. Sus hombros y espalda dolían por estar doblada sobre el youkai por tanto tiempo. Sus ojos estaban borrosos y cansados del sueño.

Ella bostezó, pasando su mano por su frente. Aún sus uñas le dolían, y no estaba exagerando.

Estaba tan cansada, pero Sesshomaru aún tenía un poco de fiebre, y ella no se iba a ir hasta que su temperatura fuese normal y su respiración fuese tranquila.

Se pregunto si estaba haciendo un gran drama por nada. El doctor había dicho que Sesshomaru estaría bien con dos días de descanso. Ella frunció el seño a ese pensamiento. ¿Cómo se supongo que lograría hacer que Sesshomaru descansase por dos días? El youkai apenas descansaba. Aome ni siquiera sabía si Sesshomaru conocía el significado de la palabra descansar. Lo más seguro es que no le diese importancia y regresara a trabajar otra vez. Aome suspiró cansadamente.

Parecía que no lograría conseguir algo de descanso hasta que estuviese completamente curado. Miro a las píldoras que el doctor le había indicado darle hasta que los síntomas se hubiesen ido. Si le diese todo el frasco de una sola…

Probablemente lo mataría, iría a prisión, y sería infeliz por el resto de su vida.

Parecía que curarlo era el único camino correcto para salir de esto.

"Estúpido Sesshomaru." Le dijo, ausentemente presionando la mejilla de Sesshomaru con sus dedos, Si me hubieses escuchado por una vez en tu vida, no estaríamos en este lío." Ella suspiro. "No eres invencible, sabes. Enfermedades pueden dañarte, y también pueden… matarte. Solo porque has vivido casi, siglos, no significa que no puedas enfermarte. Deberías de ser cuidadoso. Y…" Aome rió un poco. "Estas inconciente. No me puedes escuchar. ¿Por qué estoy hablándote? Es demasiado tranquilo aquí. ¿Sabías que eres más terco que Inuyasha? Y siempre consigues lo que quieres. ¿Cómo es que siempre lo haces? Eres demasiado testarudo y siempre piensas que estas en lo correcto." Ella presiono la toalla contra la frente de él. Aún estas muy caliente, idiota, y estoy cansada." Froto sus ojos con su mano libre. "Me debes una gran favor." Le dijo.

Él no respondió. Muy típico de él.

El doctor había dicho que Sesshomaru podría probablemente no regresar a sus sentidos hasta el día siguiente. Las enfermedades de los youkai eran así. Estas caían con fuerza sobre ellos, duraban un par de días, y entonces se iban como si ni hubiesen estado allí. No sucedía a menudo, y los youkai raramente las cogían, pero cuando lo hacían… Aome sabía que lo único que podía hacer era esperar, pero aún así mordió su labio inferior.

"Estúpido Sesshomaru." Ella dijo, pretendiendo sonar como si estuviese molesta, pero su voz sonó más amable que algo más.

"Pelee con Inuyasha y Kouga hoy." Prosiguió. "Nunca me dijiste que lo conocías. Ellos me ayudaron a cargarte hasta aquí, pero creo que eso no les gusto mucho. Ambos querían que fuese con ellos…" su mano izquierda fue hacia el cabello de Sesshomaru, pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo. Él estaba dormido, pero no se atrevía a tocar su cabello. Era demasiado agradable y lucia muy suave. Aome estaba deseosa de pasar su mano por estos, pero se sentía como si fuese inapropiado.

"No fui con ellos." le dijo. "Prometí casarme contigo, y lo hice. Tomé nuestro compromiso con casi total conocimiento de lo que era. No lo supe todo. No sabía que nunca sería capaz de dejarte, pero no importa. Te lo prometí, y mantendré mi palabra. No me iré de tu lado."

Él estaba dormido, y ella estaba diciéndole todas estas cosas que no se atrevía cuando él estaba despierto. Probablemente se reiría de su estupidez.

"Desde luego que no me dejarás." Él podría decir. "Soy perfecto. ¿Por qué alguien desearía dejarme?"

Aome quizás lo mirase fieramente, y él estaría inafectado. Sesshomaru siempre estaba inafectado.

Aome no lo era.

Ella se había metido en una pelea con dos personas que una veza había amado, en el caso de Inuyasha, aún lo amaba profundamente, y ni siquiera se sentía culpable por eso. Ella había hecho más que rechazarlos. Había arruinado sus planes al decirles que se quedaría con Sesshomaru, a pesar de todo.

Y hubo una vez en la que podría haber aceptado a Kouga de vuelta.

Y una vez en la que hubiese ido corriendo a los brazos de Inuyasha.

Pero esos días habían terminado.

Aome sabía esto cuando tomo cuidado de lo que era su presente ahora. Eso era lo que Sesshomaru se había convertido para ella. Él era _su_ presente. Nunca se le hubiese cruzado por la mente que terminaría siendo su enfermera. Y era aún más extraño que no le importase cuidar de él.

Seguro, estaba tan cansada que podría caer al piso justo allí y quedarse dormida. Viniendo a pensar en eso, probablemente tendría que dormir allí. Sesshomaru necesitaba todas las comodidades, y parecía que tendría que dejarle la cama para el solo por esa noche.

'_Mejor que sea más agradable conmigo cuando despierte.'_ Ella pensó, una vez más mirando al durmiente youkai. Pensó que lucía… desestresado cuando dormía. Al menos no lucía como si estuviese por clavarle un cuchillo en el corazón. Si Sesshomaru durmiese todo el tiempo, Aome pensó que podría llegar a gustarle más.

No que eso importara.

Ella se había quedado a su lado desde que había caído enfermo, y probablemente se quedaría allí, a su lado, hasta que él estuviese bien.

Así que eso significaba que él le gustaba, aún si solo fuese un poco.

De hecho, Aome pensó que podría querer al frío youkai.

El pensamiento, aún si era absurdo, la llevo a pensar.

_¿Lo quería?_

Aome supo la respuesta inmediatamente.

Lo que no sabía era cuanto había llegado a quererlo.

-----------------

"Ese hijo de perra," Inuyasha gruño, abriendo abruptamente la puerta de su oficina con una fiera mirada y asustando a media población de la compañía.

Inuyasha estaba más que molesto, y eso era algo que todos habían sabido aún antes de que el hanyou pusiera un pie fuera de su auto. El portero rápidamente le había abierto la puerta, sin hablar. El resto de los empleados hizo lo mismo. En el humor que estaba, el hanyou probablemente los habría lastimado.

Excepto por la nueva chica.

Ella tuvo la mala fortuna de no entender la furia de su jefe. Le había dado una brillante sonrisa e hizo un comentario sobre el buen día que era hoy. Inuyasha le puso en claro cuán errada estaba.

Y ella estaba aún llorando. Probablemente podría llorar por mucho tiempo y tener tics nerviosos cada vez que viese cabello blanco. Eso solo hizo empeorar el temperamento de Inuyasha.

Ahora tendría que pagarle más si no deseaba sentirse malo demandado

Sesshomaru había sido muy claro en eso. No podían permitirse entablar más pleitos con empleados, eso no era buena publicidad. Inuyasha gruñó otra vez. Cuando Inuyasha le había dicho que él era el que conseguía más demandas, Sesshomaru simplemente replicó que ninguno había llegado a algo.

Inuyasha tenía que admitir que estaba en lo correcto.

Terminaría matando a su medio hermano aún si fuese lo último que hiciese.

Inuyasha fue a su silla, se sentó y volteó hacia la ventana. El sol estaba en lo alto y brillando. Sintió ganas de hacerlo explotar así todo se volvería oscuro y frío. Quizás si hubiese algunas nubes y estuviese lloviendo podría sentirse mejor.

Desafortunadamente para él y cada otra persona que estuviese a cien metros de él, el día era brillante, contrastando con su humor y solo empeorándolo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió sin un toque, él giro para morder a cualquier desafortunado o imprudente que interrumpía su berrinche.

El desafortunado pasó a ser un extremadamente animoso Miroku.

Inuyasha lo miro fieramente, y Miroku empezó a sudar, pero su sonrisa estaba en su lugar.

Inuyasha deseaba matarlo por eso.

Aún desde que Sango había aceptado salir con él, su maldito abogado había estado más animado que de costumbre. Eso había enloquecido a Inuyasha antes, pero ahora… ahora deseaba golpearlo así esa sonrisa desapareciese. Inuyasha deseo que alguien más viniese por la puerta. Alguien como Sesshomaru.

Por supuesto, Sesshomaru no estaba en el trabajo. Él estaba en su casa. Aome había llamado para decir que el bastardo se quedaría en casa. Jodido idiota. Él se quedaría en casa con Aome cuidando de él, y…

Deseaba tanto matar a ese bastardo. Él no podía matar a Miroku. Él era su amigo de muchos años. Nadie más lo entendía como él. Ni aún Kikyo. Matarlo no sería bueno. Se arrepentiría después.

"Hey Inuyasha. ¿Hermoso día, no crees?"

Por otro lado, Inuyasha había estado solo por siglos. De seguro, podía seguir sin el abogado ahora. Además, tenía a Kikyo para hacerle compañía…

Matar a Miroku de repente no parecía tan mala idea.

"¡Este. No. Es. Un. Hermoso. Día!"

La palabra hermoso salió de sus labios como si fuese una maldición. Toda la frase fue enfatizada amargamente, y para su poco placer, Miroku rió.

"Es hermoso, pero no puedes verlo."

'_La dejaste ir. ¿Cuán estúpido se puede ser?'_

Kouga había dicho esas palabras ayer, e Inuyasha ni siquiera se molestó recordándolas. Miroku había dicho que no podía apreciar un hermoso día. Kouga, en otras palabras, le había dicho que no podía apreciar a Aome.

Ambos estaban en lo correcto, pero Inuyasha nunca lo aceptaría.

De hecho, debería de ir a ver a Kouga para patearle el trasero por decir algo tan estúpido. No era su culpa que Aome haya sido tan diferente cuando estaban saliendo. Él no era el responsable del hecho de que Aome le haya mostrado su mejor lado a todos menos a él. Si pensaba en eso un poco, podía ser dicho algo parecido sobre él, pero Inuyasha nunca había sido de los que ven muy a fondo.

Trato de hacer un hueco a través de Miroku con su mirada. Como si sintiese sus intenciones, Miroku volteo hacia él, con su sonrisa aún en su lugar.

Él rió.

Inuyasha gruño.

"¿Por qué estas tan molesto hoy?" Miroku dijo cuando fue a sentarse en una de las sillas, poniendo sus piernas confortablemente sobre el escritorio de Inuyasha.

"No estoy molesto." Inuyasha murmuro. Su cabeza le estaba doliendo, y su garganta le quemaba.

Por que robarle a Aome de él no fue suficiente para Sesshomaru. No, por supuesto que no. El idiota tenía que enfermarse también. Con su suerte, la maldita enfermedad podría afectarlo a él también, y podría desmayarse. Miroku probablemente se reiría en vez de ayudarle.

"¿No estás molesto? Siento decirlo, pero estas más furioso que lo usual."

"No lo estoy."

"Tuve que lidiar con la pobre chica que hiciste llorar. Tuve que ofrecerle un muy considerado aumento de salario así no te enjuiciará."

"Ella lo merecía."

"¿Por qué?"

"… ella me molesto."

"Molestia no es una buena razón para hacer llorar a alguien."

"…"

Miroku suspiro, sus ojos tornándose un poco serios, y su boca sin sonrisa alguna. Inuyasha conocía esa mirada. Esa era la mirada que Miroku le daba cada vez que deseaba saber algo. Inuyasha sintió su rabia subsidiar un poco. No había punto en tratar de escapar de Miroku ahora. Una vez que tenía esa mirada en su rostro, él conseguía lo que quería. No importaba de quien estuviese tratando de conseguir la información.

"Dime."

De haber sido alguien más ordenándole, Inuyasha hubiese hecho de la vida de él o de ella, un infierno viviente. Pero este era Miroku. Y además, si le hacia algo ahora, Sango podría rebanarlo en pequeños pedazos. No desearía enfrentar su mal carácter.

"Sesshomaru esta enfermo." Inuyasha empezó, ya arrepintiéndose. "Kouga estaba allí. Aome llego. Ella…" Toda su rabia se esfumo, y sus orejas cayeron planamente sobre su cabeza. "Ella se preocupaba por el jodido bastardo. Ella solo podía mirarlo a él" Inuyasha cerro sus ojos, preguntándose por que eso dolía tanto. Se supone que debía querer solo a Kikyo. Ellos estaban emparejados. Aome no debería de ser para él nada más que un buen recuerdo. "Ella nos hizo cargarlo hasta el carro, y entonces a… a su habitación de ambos…" Él abrió sus ojos para ver la expresión de Miroku. Para su sorpresa, Miroku no parecía del todo sorprendido.

"Ellos comparten una habitación." Él dijo tratando de conseguir algo de Miroku.

Miroku solo asintió.

Inuyasha decidió que continuar era mejor que tratar de entenderlo. "De todos modos, descubrí que Kouga era el youkai con el que había estado saliendo antes, lo cual es suficiente para hacerme enojar. ¿Cómo pudo salir con ese imbécil? Y, Aome…" Si él cerraba sus ojos, Inuyasha podía imaginarlo.

El modo en el que ella había estado doblada sobre el cuerpo de su medio hermano, el modo en que su palma había ido a la frente de Sesshomaru, sus ojos asustados… Ella había estado molesta porque él no estaba bien, y eso atravesaba su corazón.

"Ella tomo cuidado del idiota. Ella cuido de él, y por un momento, yo tuve la impresión…" Había sido un simple momento, pero Inuyasha sintió que Kouga y él mismo habían desaparecido de su mente, como si no fuesen importantes y pudiesen ser hechos a un lado. Lo cual había hecho en cierto modo.

"Ella solo lo veía a él."

Y ese era el problema. Inuyasha no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado por ella.

"Ella me botó de la habitación cuando fui a hablarle. No deseaba que nadie interrumpiese el sueño del idiota."

Inuyasha no le contó a Miroku que le había pedido a Aome dejar a su medio hermano por él. Ya había dicho suficiente.

"Ella esta dejándote ir."

Inuyasha miro a Miroku.

"Ella me ama."

"¿Qué importa eso para ti? Ya tienes a Kikyo. Tú _escogiste_ a Kikyo. Aome no debería de importarte."

Inuyasha lo sabía. Se había estado diciendo eso desde que Aome se caso con el perro demonio.

"Ella me importa."

Miroku suspiro. "Ella no debería. ¿Por cuánto pensabas que ella se mantendría amándote? Tu mismo lo dijiste. Ella te echó. Yo no… no creo que ella te ame más."

Inuyasha le gruño amenazadoramente a Miroku, pero él mantuvo su posición.

"Piensa sobre eso." Él continuó. "Ella te amó mucho una vez. Si ella te amase como lo hacía en ese entonces, ella haría lo que sea para estar a tu lado, pero ella no más esta contigo o con Kouga. Ella no te desea, pero nunca la he visto no desear a Sesshomaru. Quizás ella no lo sabe todavía. De hecho, estoy seguro de que no lo sabe, pero ella no te ama, y si lo hace es una mera sombra de lo que fue."

"Ella me ama." Inuyasha dijo, testarudo como siempre.

"Solo piensa sobre eso." Miroku volteó para salir, pero Inuyasha lo detuvo antes de que pudiera.

"No estabas sorprendido." Él dijo. "Cuando te dije que estaban compartiendo una habitación."

Miroku trago saliva. "Si tengo que ser sincero contigo, sabía que esto podría pasar." Miroku volteo a medias su cabeza para mirar a Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru no fue con Aome por pura coincidencia o para molestarte. Él fue porque yo le dijo sobre Aome. Deseaba que ella fuese feliz. Y tu la habías herido bastante."

Miroku tomo el repentino momento de shock de Inuyasha para escapar de la oficina. Sabía que después sería cuestionado y probablemente recibiría unos cuantos golpes.

Dentro, Inuyasha no sabía que hacer ni que pensar.

Para hacer las cosas peor, estornudó, y cuando se sentó y llamo a Kikyo para que lo llevase a casa, sabía que sin duda estaba enfermo.

Un día, mataría a su medio hermano.

* * *

"Tu lo sabías." Él dijo acusatoriamente. "Sabías que lo descubriría pero no dijiste nada."

Sango sonrío. "Pensé que te gustaría descubrirlo por ti mismo."

Kouga pensó que Sango era una muy maligna persona. "No sabía que se había casado con Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru no había deseado hablar sobre eso. De hecho, había rehusado decirle algo sobre su nueva esposa excepto que era humana y una molestia. Kouga sentía ganas de golpearse cada vez que recordaba los gritos de ella en la oficina de Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru le había dicho que usase la puerta secreta. Él no quería que conociera a su, en ese momento, prometida. Kouga debió reconocer su voz, pero había sido tanto desde que la escucho. Se había repetido cada día en su mente, pero había sido mucho más hermoso en realidad.

Ella estaba más hermosa, también, de lo que recordaba.

Quizás si hubiese conseguido reconocer su voz, hubiese sido capaz de detener la boda. Estaba seguro de poder haberla hecho cambiar de idea y escapar con él. Podría haberla hecho su mujer, y él podría protegerla y hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida.

Pero no pudo, y ella se había casado con otro youkai.

Ahora, tenía que recuperarla, aún si eso significase que cada youkai en el planeta lo despreciase. No le importaba. Tomaría toda la culpa. No dejaría que los insultos la hiriesen. Tan pronto como ella lo escogiese, la haría la humana más feliz en la tierra.

"¿No estarás pensando en recuperarla, cierto?"

Kouga tercamente cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Y que si lo estoy?"

La sonrisa de Sango se amplio. "Estarías perdiendo tu tiempo."

El rostro de Kouga estaba serio. "No lo estaré. Recuperar a Aome no es una perdida de tiempo. Ella merece ser feliz."

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Pero sería feliz contigo?"

Kouga bufo.

"Mejor yo que Sesshomaru y pulgoso."

"Ella merece lo mejor, no lo mejor de los tres peores."

"Hey…"

"Creo que debería dejarla decidir por si misma. Ella no es tan joven como cuando te conoció, y no es tan insegura como cuando salía con Inuyasha. Ella es la fuerte y confiada mujer que estaba hecha para ser desde el principio."

"No la dejare ir sin pelear."

"La dejaste ir hace años."

"Yo no lo hice. La deje porque ella me lo pidió."

"Y entonces Inuyasha la dejo por otra mujer."

"Eso es porque aliento de perro no sabe pensar."

"¿Eso importa? Mira, no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión al principio, pero… Sesshomaru es el único que no la ha dejado, y ella… algunas veces creo que es más fuerte cuando esta con él."

"No deseo hablar sobre eso."

Kouga aún no sabía que pensar sobre su amigo de la infancia y el amor de su vida estando juntos. Además, creía que Sesshomaru sabía que había estado saliendo con Aome. Sesshomaru había dicho que la investigaría el mismo. Algo como eso no se le hubiera pasado al poderoso youkai. Sesshomaru lo había sabido. Solo no se molesto en informarle que se casaría con su ex-enamorada, y a quien aún amaba.

"Entonces vamos a hablar de negocios." Sango dijo, dejando su previa conversación.

"¿Tienes algo sabido sobre Kagura?"

Sango asintió. "Ella estaba en China al mismo tiempo que el Señor Taisho lo estaba. De hecho, ambos estaban en Beijín. Ella había ido para hablar sobre la unión de las Compañías Taisho y Shikon. ¿Pero imagina que?"

"Como siempre, Taisho se reuso."

Los ojos de Sango brillaron. "Exactamente. Él se rehusó, como lo había hecho siempre. Aun así, esta vez las cosas no fueron como antes."

"Taisho murió en el aeroplano."

"Tres días después de su encuentro con Kagura. Más que coincidencia, si me lo preguntas."

"No tenemos pruebas."

"Amenos que consigamos a alguien que trabaja con ellos."

"La chica esta muerta."

"¿Qué si hay alguien más?"

"¿Alguien más?"

Sango asintió. "He estado pensando sobre eso, así que puse un espía en la compañía Shikon. Parece que Naraku a estado recibiendo visitas de una mujer, aunque mi espía no ha sido capaz de verla."

"Eso puede ser nada."

"Esta mujer empezó a ir después de que Inuyasha se casara."

"¿Piensas que dicha mujer esta envuelta?"

Sango asintió. "Descubriremos quien es ella, la traeremos aquí, y conseguiremos toda la información que necesitemos."

Kouga pensó sobre eso. "Creo tener una idea sobre quien es la misteriosa mujer."

"¿Quién?"

"Lo había olvidado, pero pensando en ello de nuevo. Antes de que Sesshomaru se casase, me pidió que investigase el pasado de Kikyo. No fue hace mucho, y no vi conexión alguna, pero ahora…"

"¿No pensaras que en verdad…?" Sango estaba en shock. Kikyo, la cómplice de Naraku…Ella era la pareja de Inuyasha, por Dios.

"Lo se, pero cuando la investigué, no encontré nada. Es como si no tuviese pasado. Ella tomo el apellido Hibashi a los diecisiete. No tuvo colegio, registros de nacimiento, nada. Es como si fuese un fantasma."

"¿Un fantasma?"

"Sí, pero eso no es todo. Ella tenía una hermana, pero un día desapareció. Eso es todo lo que hay. Su nombre era Kaede. No hay apellido."

"Las personas no solo desaparecen. Kaede tiene que estar en algún lado, y Kikyo tuvo que estar en algún lado todos estos años."

"Revisare otra vez."

"¿Deberíamos decírselo a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha?"

Sango negó con la cabeza. "No todavía. Primero, deseo chequear todo lo que me has dicho. De casualidad, ¿Kikyo es una miko?"

"No lo se. Nunca la he conocido."

"Descúbrelo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Mi espía dice que la mujer es una miko. ¿Cuántas mikos quedan en el mundo?"

"Alrededor de cien."

"Aome es una miko, así que eso deja 99 mujeres más a quienes tenemos que investigar."

"Interesante. ¿Cómo sabe tu espía que es una miko?"

"Él lo sintió."

"¿Pusiste a un youkai?"

Sango sonrió. "Hay trabajos que solo puede hacer un youkai."

"Astuto."

"Deseo llegar al fondo de esto."

"Eso hacen dos de nosotros."

--------------

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos otra vez.

Era demasiado brillante.

Trato de abrirlos otra vez. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces, pero finalmente consiguió mantenerlos abiertos. Escucho ronquidos, y volteo hacia el sonido. No supo que pensar de la vista que lo saludo.

La miko se había quedado dormida en una silla al lado de la cama. Había toallas y un tazón cerca de ella. Ella no lucía cómoda.

Sesshomaru enarcó la mirada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo al dormir en una silla?

Entonces, vio el reloj y casi maldijo. Llegaría tarde al trabajo. Nunca había llegado tarde. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño.

La miko estaba, de algún modo, esperando por él en la puerta del baño. ¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿No estaba durmiendo hace solo un segundo? Quizás aún estaba adormilado…

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Sesshomaru pensó que finalmente se había vuelto loca. Le respondió de todos modos. "Estoy preparándome para ir a trabajar."

Si ella había enloquecido, él tendría que aprender los nuevos cambios de humor de su insanidad. Se pregunto cuanto afectaría su vida. Una miko cuerda ya era dura de manejar. ¿Cuán difícil sería lidiar con una enloquecida? Ella lucía molesta, y quizás era peligrosa ahora que estaba loca. Sesshomaru no pensó que pudiese herirlo de todos modos, pero conociéndola, ella podía herirse así misma tratando de herirlo.

"¡No iras a trabajar!"

Sesshomaru arrogantemente alzó una ceja. "¿No lo estoy?" Ella definitivamente había enloquecido. Maldición, que complicada situación para él.

"Estuviste enfermo ayer. Te desmayaste. Hice que Kouga e Inuyasha te trajesen cargando hasta aquí. No iras a ningún lado fuera de esta habitación hasta que estés totalmente curado."

Sesshomaru pensó en sus palabras. Estas no tenían sentido, pero…

Ahora que pensaba en eso, no recordaba mucho de ayer. El hanyou había estado peleando con Kouga, y entonces la miko irrumpió en la habitación. Le había gritado a alguien, y entonces…

"¿Me desmaye?"

Ella asintió.

Bueno, eso era nuevo. Nunca antes en sus cientos de años se había desmayado. Jugo con la idea en su cabeza. ¿Cómo pasó eso? Tenía que ser envenenamiento. Alguien lo había envenenado. Excepto, ¿Cómo alguien consiguió eso? Él podía oler el veneno en su comida, y la miko, aunque estaba seguro de haber pensado en eso cientos de veces, no lo envenenaría. Espera, ella había dicho algo sobre estar enfermo…

"¿Estoy enfermo?"

Ella asintió otra vez.

Sesshomaru calmadamente pensó sobre eso. No había estado enfermo en décadas. Eso era extraño. Había habido un youkai enfermo en Londres, y el idiota tosió sobre él, lo cual le había ganado la fractura de un brazo. Quizás romperle el brazo no había sido suficiente. Si lo había enfermado, Sesshomaru tendría que encontrarlo y matarlo. Nadie lo enfermaba.

"¿Dijiste que Inuyasha y Kouga me trajeron cargando hasta aquí?"

"Sí."

El bufo y consiguió lucir más arrogante aún. "Siempre supe que ellos terminarían como mis sirvientes."

"¡Sesshomaru!"

La miro. Ella aún estaba bloqueando el camino al baño, lo cual era estúpido, porque podía moverla fácilmente y liberar el camino. Ella lucía como si no hubiese dormido en día, y de algún modo, aún conseguía lucir… atrayente.

Por un instante, se pregunto que se sentiría tener sus manos sobre su cuerpo, tocar sus negros cabellos, tener sus azules ojos llenos de lujuria… se pregunto como sería poseerla. Entonces, dándose cuenta de a donde lo estaba llevando su mente, se detuvo.

Quizás en verdad estaba muy enfermo por que repentinamente deseaba mucho llevar a cabo esos pensamientos.

Él no había deseado el contacto de una humana… nunca. Ahora, deseaba la de ella.

Está bien. Estaba enfermo. Ahora definitivamente tendría que matar al estúpido youkai que se atrevió a enfermarlo. Decidiendo no moverla, volteo y fue hacia la puerta para dirigirse hacia la sala.

"Hey, ¿Dónde crees que vas?"

"Ya te lo dije."

Ella estaba en la puerta, bloqueando su camino otra vez. Él miro hacia la ventana. Quizás podría saltar…

"Ni siquiera te atrevas." Ella dijo, leyendo sus pensamientos. "El doctor dijo que tenías que quedarte en cama, y eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer."

"No me siento enfermo."

"No me importa. Estas quedándote."

Sesshomaru se acerco a ella. Sus rostros estaban a solo pulgadas.

"¿Cómo exactamente vas a evitar que lo haga?"

Aome lo miro fijamente.

"No puedes irte."

Sesshomaru fue hacia la ventana, ignorando sus suplicantes ojos. Él no se quedaría en casa solo porque ella se lo pedía. Nadie le ordenaba. Especialmente ella no.

"Me quede despierta hasta las cinco de la mañana." Repentinamente la escucho decir. Ella estaba gritando ahora. Sonaba más fuerte de lo normal. "Ni siquiera he dormido. Estoy cansada. Ambos sabemos que si deseas ir a trabajar, lo harás. Pero si lo haces, nunca te lo perdonare."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa tu perdón?"

Sus ojos se endurecieron.

"Tuve que pelear con Kouga e Inuyasha porque no querían traerte aquí. Cada parte de mi cuerpo duele porque me quede toda la noche despierta cuidándote. Me hiciste preocupar mucho, ¿y ahora solo te levantas y te vas? Bueno, no, no lo harás. Te quedaras porque estas enfermo. Y el enfermo, aún si es un youkai, necesita descansar, y si sales por esa ventana… te lo juro, nunca te hablare otra vez."

Sesshomaru pensó que teniéndola no hablándole más era en verdad un buen premio.

"¿Lo prometes?" Él pregunto.

Aome exploto.

"¡Tú ingrato, sobre engreído bastardo!" Ella grito "¡No puedo creer que seas tan insolente! ¡Cocino para ti. Trato de hacer buenas conversaciones contigo. Aguanto tus rabietas. Cuido de ti cuando tienes fiebre y estabas sudando y desmayado, y la única cosa que haces es pensar sobre lo que tu quieres! Ni siquiera he recibido un gracias de tu parte. Bueno, bien, ve, que te atropelle un carro. Quizás te golpee un relámpago. No me importa. Solo sal de mi vista."

Sesshomaru aún tenía su espalda hacia ella, pero escucho un leve sonido, y olió a agua salada.

Ella estaba llorando.

Por él.

Eso le molestaba, y a Sesshomaru no le gustaba ser molestado.

Volteo para mirarla y realmente la observo esta vez. Sus ojos estaban rojos, aunque de seguro era por estar demasiado cansada y no por las lágrimas. Tenía grandes círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Su cabello estaba despeinado. Lucía como si estuviese por desmayarse en cualquier minuto.

Sesshomaru no se sentía enfermo. Tenía un poco de nauseas y estaba más cansado que lo usual, pero aparte de eso, estaba bien.

Ella, por otra parte, lucia algo enferma.

"¿Puedes enfermarte con lo que tengo?"

Ella parpadeo.

"No."

"Luces enferma."

"No lo estoy. Solo estoy cansada."

Si la había escuchado correctamente, ella lo había estado cuidando toda la noche. Nadie había cuidado de él así desde su madre. Y eso fue cuando no era más que un niño.

"¿Tengo que tomar alguna medicina?"

Los ojos de ella repentinamente lucían tan opacos. "Sí, esta aquí en algún lado." Ella fue a buscarlo, aunque sus movimientos eran lentos.

"No quiero quedarme en cama."

Ella lo miro, la botella de píldoras en una mano, y sonrió. "Te haré compañía."

Sesshomaru podría preferir no responder a eso.

"Odio estar en cama."

"Es solo por dos días."

Ella ya no estaba llorando. Actualmente lucía feliz. Estaba sonriéndole, toda su rabia se había ido, y Sesshomaru una vez más se pregunto que podría sentir ella y como reaccionaría si el la tocase.

Lo cual lo llevaba una vez más a creer que de verdad estaba enfermo. De otro modo, no estaría pensando en eso.

"Así que, um, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso?" ella pregunto repentina y tímidamente.

Sesshomaru pensó sobre eso un minuto. "No."

"¿Nada, no escuchaste algo mientras estabas, ya sabes, inconciente?"

Sesshomaru se sintió ofendido. "Todo el punto de estar inconciente es que no sabes que pasa a tu alrededor. Estar conciente de lo que te rodea va contra eso."

Aome llevo una mano a su nuca y sonrió un poco. "… ¿así que no sabes que paso?"

La miro en blanco. "No."

La sonrisa de Aome se amplio, haciendo que Sesshomaru pensase que algo definitivamente había pasado. Tenía que descubrirlo… después. Justo ahora, parecía que no iría a ningún lado fuera de esta habitación. Se movió hacia la cama, quitándose la camisa y haciéndola sonrojar.

"No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto." Él dijo.

Ella salto a la cama justo después de él.

"Será divertido. Ordenaremos comida y la traeremos aquí, y no haremos nada."

"¿No tienes que trabajo o ir a la escuela?"

"Ya llamé a ambos diciendo que cuidaría de ti. Llamé a tu oficina también."

Debería de haberle molestado que hiciera todo eso, como si supiese que él terminaría quedándose.

Pero no le molesto.

Porque justo ahora, cuando la observaba sonreír y balbucear, descubrió algo.

Ella se preocupaba por él.

En verdad se preocupaba, y no esperaba nada a cambio.

Eso era algo que Sesshomaru nunca había tenido. Todos esperaban algo a cambio por su afecto, pero ella no.

Y eso le hacia sentirse menos solitario.

"Gracias." Él dijo mientras ella aún hablaba.

Ella miro, con boca abierta y ojos agrandados, y entonces le sonrió suavemente.

"Cuando quieras."

-------------

"¡Quiero que le hables sobre eso!" Naraku le grito. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ella lo sabía, y eso eran malas noticias.

"Lo intentaré, pero no es solo su elección. También la es de Sesshomaru."

Él la cogió por el cuello.

"No me importa. Quiero que unan su compañía con la mía."

Kikyo consiguió murmurar una pregunta. "¿Por qué?"

La presión en su cuello aumento. "Así pueda tomar todo de ellos. Tomare todo lo que es suyo y lo haré mío. Porque eso significa poder, y el poder lo es _todo_."

Él la dejo ir, y Kikyo cayó al piso y trato de hacer circular oxígeno por sus pulmones.

"Ellos no aceptarán."

Él la pateo en un costado. Kikyo consiguió no hacer ruido alguno.

"Los destruiré. Nadie puede evitar que los destruya, y tú me ayudaras."

"¡Estoy ayudándote!"

"Sí, serás útil para destruir a Inuyasha, y eres la clave para destruir la relación de Sesshomaru con esa pequeña humana, pero eso no es suficiente. Lo quiero todo."

Kikyo no murmuro sonido alguno. Deseaba tener su vida bajo control otra vez, y si eso significaba que tuviese que lidiar con esta… monstruosidad, lo haría.

Ella tenía que hacerlo.

"Quiero ver a mi hermana."

"La veras cuando hagas tu parte."

"¡Tú plan puede tomar una eternidad! ¡Quiero verla ahora!"

Él se inclino hasta estar cara a cara con ella. La beso bruscamente, mordiendo su labio inferior. Ella lo odiaba. Deseaba vomitar.

"La verás cuando sea el momento, y mi plan esta casi listo."

"¿Qué estas planeando? No le has dicho a nadie todo tu plan."

"A su momento. Lo que sabes es suficiente."

Cuanto Kikyo lo detestaba.

"Kagura."

La demonio de ojos púrpuras de inmediato estaba en la puerta. Kikyo la odiaba también.

"Sácala fuera de mi vista, y asegúrate que ninguna herida sea detectable."

Kagura la levanto del piso y la saco de allí.

Un día, Kikyo juro, tendría su venganza contra todos los youkai. Los purificaría a todos. Los haría desear no haber sobrevivido por tanto tiempo.


	20. Lo Que No Podría Hacer

A pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualise, y por esa razón he posteado sin enviarle el documento a VickyCu para su revición. Tambien pedir disculpas y gracias a todos los que a pesar de semejante demora estubieron posteando y enviando un PM pidiendo que actualisara, y en especial a aquellas que me an ayudado hasta ahora y que de seguro pensaban que lo había abandonado (VickyCu, IsabelaDomi y Ryuka-chan).

La vida es la vida y anque no nos guste se le tiene que dar la importancia que se debe. Un capitulo que en su primera parte me costo traducir, no me sentía inspirado debido a los asuntos fuera de la red, avansaba un par de líneas y luego lo dejaba, y asi avanase hasta hoy, donde llegue a la segunda parte, donde recupere la inspiración y en un par de horas termine la traducción del capitulo, y eso se debe a que la segunda parte esta muy bien acoplada a la vida pasada de Kikyo en el anime, pero por sobre todo a que Kikyo es mi personaje favorito de este anime, un personaje que me parece tan real y que quizás por eso no es muy querido a comparación de a Aome, es decir ven a Aome y les agrada porque saben que al final lograra felicidad, como todos desean que sus vidas sean al final, pero ven a Kikyo e inconcientemente saben que es un reflejo de la realidad que no hay muchas probabilidades y mucho menos seguridad de que tal felicidad sea alcansada, todos caminamos por la vida como ella con al frase en nuestras mentes de que la felicidad, aunque sea muy duro, costoso y lejos, esta a nuestro alcance, pero que lo único cierto es que la soledad es algo fácil de conseguir, que la triztesa es algo gratis que nos ofrece la vida y que la añoranza de un pasado que fue mejor estará siempre a nuestro lado.

Esta es una opinion mia sobre este personaje... también me pregunto que piensan ustedes. Espero no me tome demasiado tiempo volver a actualizar, nos leemos.

**Titulo Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Titulo Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**: Albreyck

**Corazones Atormentados**

**Cap. 20: Lo Que No Podría Hacer**

_Por ti, combatiré a mi sangre, a mis amigos de toda la vida, a mi mismo, a la sombra de la duda._

* * *

"Esto es estúpido, y nunca, siquiera, hare esto otra vez." Aome dijo solemnemente cuando lanzo el arco y la flecha al piso.

Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y rehuso mirar a sus dos amigos. Nada, absolutamente nada podría hacerla cambiar de parecer. No había modo en que volviese a coger otro arco y flecha en su vida.

Su brazo izquierdo le dolia a causa de la estúpida cuerda en el estúpido arco que se mantenía asotandola. No podía mantener su brazo derecho en la posición correcta, y las flechas nunca golpeaban el objetivo. Ni aún un poco cerca. Estos salian del arco e iban a ningún lado.

Esto no fue una buena idea.

"Vamos aome, estas haciéndolo bien." Sango le dijo, cogiendo el arco y la flecha.

"Sí Aome, estas haciendo un gran trabajo." Dijo Miroku.

Aome volteo solo para mirarlos fijamente. "Ese muchacho," ella dijo, apuntando a un niño de aproximadamente 8 años, "comenzó a practicar hoy, y ya al menos consigue que las flechas den cerca del objetivo."

"Solo tiene suerte."

"Claro, y estoy segura que tubo otras clases antes."

"¡No las tuvo! Le pregunte cuando fueron por unas bebidas. Incluso de rió de mi falta de habilidad. No soportare que un niño de 8 años se ria de mi."

Como si hubiese escuchado, el niño volteo para sacarle la lengua. Aome sintió su sangre hervir, y de una muy madura manera, le devolbio el gesto con su propia lengua.

"¡Vieron!" ella protesto. "Se esta riendo de mi." Ella los miro en busca de apoyo, solo para encontrar a Sango cubriendo su boca para esconder una risita y a Miroku haciendo muecas en un intento de contener la risa.

Vaya amigos.

Aome decidió que había tenido suficiente. No sería humillada por un niño de 8 años. Saldría de este lugar, no reciviría más miradas de lastima de otros arqueros, y dejaría de ser el payaso personal de sus amigos. Así comenso a alejarse.

"Hey," Sango consigui decir, "¿A dónde vas?"

"Lejos."

"¿Por qué?"

"He tenido suficiente de esto. No puedo conseguir mantener el maldito arco en posición, y las flechas no vuelan como se supone que debieran. Y esto es solo el principio. No puedo hacer esto normalmente. Nunca ire a ser capaz de poner mis poco entrenados poderes de miko en una flecha. Debo de ser la peor miko existente. No puedo purificar un youkai o sellarlo, estoy cansada y quiero ir a casa."

Aome tenía mejores cosas que hacer el domingo que ser humillada. Para empesar, podría escribir más para el ensallo en el que estaba trabajando, y había trabajo que hacer en el museo. Tomarse dos días libres para cuidar de Sesshomaru la hab{ia retrasado. No que le importara mucho, pero aún… no debería estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

"Aome," Miroku dijo. "¿Estas claudicando?"

Aome dejo de caminar. Si hubiese volteado, podría haber visto el triunfante rostro de Miroku, y la sonrisa de Sango apuntada a Miroku.

Aome nunca claudicaba en nada. Una vez ella dijo que podría hacer todo, no se detendría hasta completar su meta. En el pasado, este comportamiento la metió en muchos problemas, casarse con Sesshomaru era solo un ejemplo.

Era una maldición.

Aome nunca se rendía, y había dicho que aprendería arquería. Tambien dijo que aprendería a controlar sus poderes. No sería bueno si derrepente Sesshomaru se enojara con ella, y ella lo purificara por accidente. Probablemente no heriría mucho menos matarlo, pero quizás le haría algo de molesto daño, y Sesshomaru nunca la dejaría en paz por eso. Además, algo sobre herir a Sesshomaru le provocaba nauseas, y así dio vuelta sobre sus talones y lentamente encaro a sus amigos con eso en mente.

Sesshomaru le debía un gran favor.

"Bien, lo intentare otra vez, pero solo después que descansemos." Moro al arco en la mano de Sango y trato de quemarlo con su mente.

El estúpido arco aún estaba allí, en buen estado y bonito. Aome pensó en quemarlo después de su entrenamiento.

"Bien, ¿Así que porque no nos dices como mantuviste a Sesshomaru de ir al trabajo?" Miroku dijo un poco feliz.

Aome maldijo a Miroku por tener un lado maligno.

"Él estaba enfermo." Ella respondió. "Eso es el porque se quedo en cama, no hay nada más."

Sango rio. "Hable con Sesshomaru. Él nunca falto un día al trabajo, y definitivamente no hace lo que no desea hacer. Estoy segura de que no deseaba quedarse en casa, así que eso significa que tuviste que hacer algo al respecto."

"No hice nada."

"Vamos Aome, debes haber hecho algo."

Miroku y Sango tenían caras expectantes, y aome se pregunto cuan difícil podría ser conseguir nuevos amigos. Ella suspiro, ¿Qué podía decirles? ¿Qué había bloqueado su camino de salida? No, eso no funciono. ¿Qué le había gritado hasta que su garganta se puso rasposa?

Eso no funciono tampoco. ¿Qué lo había amenazado con nunca hablarle otra vez? Eso le había hecho queres irse más rápido. No, Sesshomaru solo volteo hacia ella cuando había empesado a llorar, y no sabía porque eso determino que se quedase.

Pero lo había hecho.

Había estado tan cansada, y Sesshomaru tan poco cooperativo después de que ella se había pasado el día y la noche cuidando de él. Habáia estado tan exsausta, pero sobre todo, preocupada. ¿Qué si se desmallava otra vez y nadie estaba allí para ayudarlo? ¿Qué podría hacer si la fiebre regresaba? ¿Qué si un autobús lo atropellaba? ¿O si un trueno lo golpeaba? Se sentía tan desesperada, probablemente por la falta de sueño, pero eso no importaba. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que él iría atrabajar sin importa que, ell asolo empézo a llorar.

Y él había volteado hacia ella.

Aome pensó que que iría a recriminarle, a decirle algo sobre como solo los débiles lloraban, pero no lo hiso. Él dijo que no deseaba quedarse en cama, pero Aome reconoció su tono de voz.

Estaba rindiéndose, y repentinamente todo se aclaro porque en verdad la había escuchado, e hiba a cuidar de si mismo, y aome había estado más que feliz.

Había estado feliz porque él estaría bien.

Aome suspiro y miro a sus amigos otra vez. No podía decirles que lo había hecho quedarse. La verdad era que ni ella misma lo sabía. Él solo repentinamente decidió hacerle caso. Había tomado sus píldoras, fue a la cama, y Aome se quedo con él los dos días. La fiebre regreso en la noche, pero no había sido nada para preocuparse. De hecho, la única cosa que hicieron fue hablar y hablar y hablar. Ni una sola vez Aome se sintió fuera de lugar o inconfortable. La verdad era que había sido agradable.

Había disfrutado el pasar tiempo con él, y esa no era la peor parte.

Aome deseaba pasar más tiempo con él.

"Le grite." Ella dijo. "Y entonces lo amenase, pero eso no funciono, así que enpese a llorar, y él se quedo."

Sango se quedo con la voca habierta y Miroku… bueno, él tenía esa sonrisa en la que Aome no confiaba.

"¿Él se quedo porque empesaste a llorar?"

"Sí."

Aome no sabía porque eso era la gran cosa.

"Sesshomaru no soporta a la gente que llora."

Aome asintió. "Eso es lo que pienso."

"Oh mi Dios, realmente le debes agradar." Sango grito.

Aome la miro como si de repente le hubiese salido un tercer ojo. ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Ella le agradaba? El infierno se congelaría antes que eso pasara.

"No le gusto."

"Creo que lo hace. Él puede aún quererte."

Miroku estaba enloqueciendo también. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Eso era imposible.

"No le agrado. " Ella repitió. "Y él no me quiere. Eso es absurdo."

Cuando Aome dijo eso, se sintió herida. La hería el saber que Sesshomaru no la quería.

Porque ella lo hacía. Había llegado a la conclusión de que ella lo quería, y que estaba mal porque él nunca podría quererla, y eso era malo.

Deseaba ser algo para él. Algo que importase.

"Él te soporta más de lo que soporta a alguien más."

"Estamos casados. Tiene que soportarme."

"No necesariamente." Dijo Sango.

"Oh basta ya ustedes dos. Regresemos a la arqueria."

Aome fue a coger el arco de Sango y sintió un brazo sobre su hombro, volteando encontró a Miroku.

"Piensa sobre eso Aome. Quizás a el le importe."

Y cuando ell observo a Sango y a Miroku caminando delante de ella, mano a mano, no pudo evitar pensar que Miroku sabía algoq ue ella no.

"A él no le importa." Ella susurro suavemente, pero ahora aún ella dudaba de eso.

"_Gracias."_

Él había dicho gracias. Él nunca desia gracias. Siempre tomaba todo por hecho, pero lo había dicho… y eso la hacia feliz, y algo en sus ojos cuando volteo para verla llorar no había estado bien…

Estos habían lucido… calidos.

Una vez, había pensado que los ojos de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha lucian similares. Entonces, vio que esto no era verdad y que los ojos de Sesshomaru eran como el hielo. Pero ahora…

Había visto esos ojos fulgurar con una ligera calides, y cada vez que sucedía, el corazón de Aome saltaba un poco.

Porque cuando los ojos de Sesshomaru eran calidos, aome olvidaba cada una de las cosas malas en su vida, y se sentía feliz.

Se sentía feliz cuando la miraba como si fuese algo más que solo negocios.

* * *

Ella había engañado.

Ella había robado y herido a otros.

Ella había mentido.

Ella había ido contra la ley.

Una vez, creyo que había matado a una persona, aunque no estaba segura. Había huido de la escena antes de estar segura. Pero si tuviese que tomar una vida humana…

Había tomado demasiadas vidas youkai.

Podría hacer todo, absolutamente todo, para mantenerse viva y salvar a su hermana.

Lo había prometido.

Y la única cosa que no había hecho, la única cosa que la hacía un poco desente, era que ella nunca había roto su promesa.

Era lo único que importaba.

Encontraría una manera de sacar a Kaede de las garras de Naraku, y entonces ambas desaparecerían, y nadie las encontraría otra vez.

Pero primero…

"Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad." Kikyo le sugirió a su pareja una vez más.

Ella aún se estremecía cuando pensaba sobre como se había emparejado con él. Le había dejado marcarla. Había una media luna en su hombro, la marca de la familia Taisho. La marca que la ataba a él. Solo sus poderes de miko y años de entrenamiento la ayudaron a mantener su mentira. Solo eso le permitió mentirle a Inuyasha a pesar de los lazos que compartían.

Como resentía esa marca.

Eso no importaba.

El punto era que estaba marcada, y eso era algo que estaría con ella por siempre. En algún lugar sus padres estarían llorando en sus tumbas. Ellos habían odiado tanto a los youkai como a los hanyou, y ahora ella estaba emparejada con uno.

Pero sus padres estaban muertos, ella no, y su hermana tampoco, así que eso era algo que tenía que ser hecho.

"Mi padre nunca confio en él, Sesshomaru no confía en él, y aunque él puede ser un idiota, sabe como manejar los negocios. Si Sesshomaru no desea asosiarse con él, entonces respeto su desición."

Estúpido testarudo hanyou. Se pregunto si podía usar sus poderes de miko para hacerle cambiar de parecer. Quizás si lo sellaba…

Pero Naraku deseaba que confiara en ella. Lo haría sufrir más el descubrir la verdad sobre ella.

Kikyo tomo los hombros de Inuyasha y comenso a masajearlos. "¿tienes una razón valida para no confiar en él?" Ella pregunto. Inuyasha ya tenía sus ojos cerrados. Suspiro cuando ella ralajo sus estresados musculos.

"Creo que es instinto." Consiguio decir. "Ellos no confiaron en él por eso."

Kikyo beso su mejilla y le dio una brillante sonrisa. "Eso no tiene sentido mi amor. Todos merecen tener una oportunidad."

Naraku Seneka había sido muy claro en esta parte en Paris. Ella se casaría con uno de los hermanos Taisho. Para su suerte, uno de ellos había estado en la ciudad en ese tiempo.

Había requerido poco esfuerzo para capturar la atención de Inuyasha Taisho, el más joven heredero. Y había requerido aún menos hacerle enamorarse de ella.

"_Soy Kikyo." Ella dijo, estirando su mano hacía él._

"_Soy Inuyasha." Él estrecho su mano, y entonces alguien la empujo, y se tambaleo hacía él. Inuyasha la cogió por la cintura, y cuando miro hacía él, sus rostros estaban a solo centímetros._

Y Dios, cuando había detestado tener sus manos sobre su cuerpo, su boca sobre la suya, su pecho contra la de ella… ella había odiado tener sexo con él, pero tenía que ser hecho.

'Además', pensó Kikyo mientras observava a Inuyasha, 'Él no es tan malo.'

Nunca podría amar a un hanyou. Despreciaba todo lo que fuese levemente demonio.

Ellos habían tomado todo de ella.

Los youkai habían destruido su hogar, aplastaron su infancia, borraron su nombre y aprisionaron a su hermana. Sin nombre y sola, juro destruir cuanto youkai pudiese.

Fue una lastima que su camino se hubiese cruzado con el de Naraku Seneka.

Ella había sido joven, desesperada, cuando el youkai se le aproximo. Supo desde el principio que no podía confiar en él, pero no tenía nada. Y no tenía una manera de cumplir su juramento de inmediata venganza. No tenía dinero. Sus ropas eran arapos. Su estomago de 10 años no recordaba la sensacíon de estar lleno. No tenía opción si no la de tomar la mano que se le extendía y aprender todo lo que pudiese del hanyou Naraku.

Fue él quien le dio el apellido Hibashi.

Pero fue el quien borro su pasado. Él la destruyo.

Él le advirtió que la venganza era un camino solitario, pero que el resultado era siempre satisfactorio.

Ella estaba de acuerdo.

Era solitario, y no podía evitar pensar demasiado en el pasado. Lo que se perdió se perdió. Los muetos no regresan. Sus padres nunca le volverían a sonreir. Su casa no resurgiría de las senizas. Nunca recuperaría su verdadera identidad.

Pero podría disfrutar destruir a los youkai.

A la primera había dudado. Sabía que tendría que hacer cosas feas para conseguir su venganza, pero él había pedido demasiado. Entonces, le habáia dicho que había encontrado a su hermana. La pequeña Kaede, asustada y sola. Le prometió decirle donde estaba si hacía todo lo que ordenaba.

"_Sin importar que, te encontrare."_

Había prometido encontrar a su hermana, asi que este era el único camino. Ahora, años después, se había casado y emparejado con un hanyou, y estas cosas no podrían ser deshechas.

Pero pronto, podría estar con su hermana otra vez. Estaría libre de Naraku, y habría destruido a otra poderosa familia de demonios.

"Pensare sobre eso, pero la verdad es que, no confio en Naraku tampoco."

Ella le dio su encantadora sonrisa, pero Inuyasha no consiguió el mensaje escondido en su sonrisa.

'_No confio en él tampoco Inuyasha.'_ Ella pensó. _'Al menos tenemos eso en común.'_

Él cubrió una de sus manos con la suya y la trajo a sus labios.

"Dale un oportunidad Inuyasha."

"Algo como una asociación con la compañía de Naraku tendría que ser discutido con Sesshomaru. Y si ambos de nosotros no estamos de acuerdo, entonces no se realizará."

Ella odiaba a todos los demonios. Su familia había pertenecido a organización secreta que los eliminaba. Su familia había matado demonios por generaciones.

Eso era lo que hacían, lo que habían hecho siempre. Quizás si su familia no tuviese tal carrera, podrían aún estar vivos. Quizás si no le hubiesen enseñado a odiar todo lo demoniaco desde que podía recordar, podría haberse enamorado de Inuyasha.

El hanyou tenía algo que era refrescante, y aunque su temperamento no era el mejor, siempre se comportaba de lo mejor con ella. Trataba de hacerla feliz. Kikyo le daba crédito por eso.

"Solo piensa sobre eso, ¿esta bien?"

Ella sabía que él haría más que eso, le hablaría a su hermano sobre ello, y quizás, solo quizás, Él mayor de los Taisho aceptaría, aunque no fuese muy posible.

No que se lo dijera a Naraku todavía.

El hanyou suspiro. "Keh, lo intentare."

Volteo de su posición y la trajo cerca a su cuerpo. Kikyo su calides sobre ella. Era algo en verdad agradable, tenerle asi de cerca. Inuyasha era buen moso, tenía que admitir eso. En un modo salvaje claro, eso contrastaba con la perfección de ella.

Hacían bonita pareja. En otros tiempos, podría haber sido capaz de amarle. Si no hubiese tenido que soportar lo que le sucedió, si le hubiese conocido antes que a Naraku, si su hermana no hubiese stado perdida, si no la hubiesen enviado explisitamente a tenderle una trampa. Si su familia hubiese sido otra. Si, si, si…

Si ella no hubiese sido ella, o si el fuese humano en vez de hanyou, ella hubiese amado su forma de ser, su pasión, su amor… hubiese sido capaz de darle el amor que sabía tenía dentro de ella.

Pero el corazón era algo que no podía darle porque sabía que no tenía uno. Eso lo había perdido el mismo día que su familia le fue arrebatada.

Todo lo que le quedaba era amargura y determinación. Todo lo que podía sentir era odio hacía su clase.

No había el que si, y ella no podría ser la mujer para él, y él no podía ser de ella. Él tenía que saber eso. En lo profundo, él tenía que saber que ella no era la indicada para él.

Estaba segura que él sabía, tenía que ser.

Kikyo sabía que de vez en cuando Inuyasha veía la furia en sus ojos, el disgusto cuando habían demonios presentes… tenía que haberlo visto, sentirlo… él no era un completo idiota.

"¿Cómo esta Sesshomaru?"

"¿Huh?"

"Dijiste que estaba enfermo."

Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, más fríos, como metal dorado. "Aome cuida de él. Ahora debe estar bien."

Había algo allí que Kikyo pensaba que era algo cercano a celos. Era en momentos como este que estaba segura que él sabía que no era tan perfecta como parecía. Era cuando hablaban de Aome que ella sentía que él podía leerla, verla fingir. Quizás eso era el porque no podía dejar ir por completo a Aome Higurashi…. Taisho.

Era gracioso, el como ahora compartían el apellido. Aome podría haber sido perfecta para Inuyasha, si ella no hubiese perdido tanto de si misma cuando ellos estaban saliendo. La Aome que Sesshomaru tenía era la perfecta compañera para el hanyou de cabellos plateados, para Inuyasha.

Pero el no veía eso.

Había caído bajo el encanto de Kikyo, olvido a la mujer que era ideal para él, y se condeno. No podía verlo ahora, pero se aseguraría que fuese mucho más infeliz que Aome.

Esa era la tarea que le fue dada. Su último trabájo, su boleto hacía la libertad, y no fallaría.

Ni aún por _los que si_ o por los sentimientos que podía tener si se lo permitiera ella misma.

Y aún si el hanyou no había dejado ir por completo a Aome, no dejaría a Kikyo por ella, de eso estaba segura.

Además, había escuchado a Inuyasha hablarle a Miroku sobre Aome. Era obvio que Aome estaba teniendo sentimientos por el mayor de los Taisho. Cada día que pasaba la llevaba más cerca de Sesshomaru y más lejos de Inuyasha. Inuyasha sabía esto también.

Kikyo no podía decir que él culpase a Sesshomaru.

La chica tenía un encanto que atraía la atención, y tenía un temperamento que rivalizaba con el de él. Naraku había estado en lo correcto cuando dijo que el youkai se sentiría atraído por ella. A su debido tiempo, Naraku podría ser capaz de continuar con la fase dos de su plan.

"Te amo." Inuyasha le susurro.

'_Pobre hanyou. Me tienes y me deseas, pero deseas a Aome también. ¿No te das cuenta de que no puedes tenernos a ambas? ¿Qué vaz a hacer pobre y miserable hanyou?"_

Ella comenso a pinar el cabello de Inuyasha y acariciar sus orejas. "Te amo también." Le susurro, y sin darse cuenta se escucho real.

Ambos vivian una mentira.

Inuyasha pensaba que Kikyo lo amaba. Inuyasha pensaba que amaba a Kikyo, y quizás lo hacía, excepto que la Kikyo que amaba no existía. Kikyo no era lo que parecía, pero era una sorprendente actriz, y tanto como Inuyasha le creyera, la deseara, todo estaría bien.

Tanto como él cayera en su trampa, todo estaría bien.

* * *

"Nunca me dijiste que te _casarías_ con ella." Koga le dijo a Sesshomaru en un tono acusador.

Sesshomaru casi suspiro. No le debía una explicación al lobo youkai, pero ciglos de algo a una cercana amistad lo ataban al otro demonio.

"Sabías que yo había salido con ella."

"Eso fue hace demasiado tiempo para que importase." Sesshomaru respondió.

"¡Te hable de ella!"

"Nunca mensionaste nombres." Sesshomaru replico. Eso era verdad. Koga nunca había dicho nombre alguno. Solo le había dicho que había conocido a una chica humana. Sesshomaru había sentido lastima de él.

Para su más grande descontento, Koga había comensado a salir con la humana. Eso no le importaba a Sesshomaru, excepto que el lobo youkai había decidido que Sesshomaru necesitaba saber cada detalle de su relación. Sesshomaru había sufrido cuatro tediosos años de la relación de Koga con la humana.

Le había contado cuando se besaron por primera vez, cuando él le había dicho que la amaba, cuando ella lo acepto, y todos esos estúpidos detalles a los que Sesshomaru no estaba acostumbrado. Entonces un día, Koga le dijo que estaba dejándola porque ella le había dicho que era muy joven para tan fuerte relación. Sesshomaru simplemente le había dicho que era la mejor cosa que podía hacer. Aún si no lo deseaba, estuvo de acuerdo con la humana. Koga había pasado por mcucho, había vivido mucho. Cuando habían sido jóvenes, y los humanos eran pocos, Koga tomo el liderazgo de su tribu. Había sufrido la perdida de todos ellos. Estaba asustado.

Una joven humana nunca habría sido capaz de entender todo eso. En su opinión, youkais deberían estar con youkais.

Los humanos eran demasiado tontos para ellos.

Koga había defendido a la humana, le había dicho que regresaría con ella cuando el tiempo fuese el indicado, y decidió trabajar otra vez. Koga no necesitaba trabajar, el era adinerado. Pero tenía que ahcer algo, asi que se combirtio en el Jefe de Policia. Sesshomaru pensó que ese sería el fin de la historia con la humana. Nunca tendría que escuchar otra vez de ella, y Koga pararía de molestarlo porque al final tenía algo que lo mantenía ocupado.

Y por asares del detino, ahora estaba casado con la misma humana que Koga había amado hace cinco o seis años. Y deseaba que recordase su conversación con Koga sobre la miko. Deseaba herir a Koga por cada vez que la había tocado, besado, amado y que había sido amado por ella…

El destino se estaba riendo de él.

"No mensione nombres," Koga espeto, "Pero la conocias malditamente bien. Tenías que saberlo. La habías investigado, por Dios santo. No me digas que no lo sabías."

Ah, parecía que a Koga no se le escapaba nada. Quizás eso es el porque es tan bueno en su trabajo.

"Sesshomaru, tú la conocías. Eso era el porque no querías que la viese ese día en tu oficina."

"No lo sabía entonces."

"¡Pero lo sabía cuando me pediste que fuese tu padrino!"

Bueno, estaba en lo correcto en eso. Había pensado que sería bueno para divertirse. Sin duda eso habría hecho su boda más interesante.

"No te quedes callado. La conocias. Sabías que aún la amaba y te casate con ella de todas formas."

Ahora eso estaba llendo demasiado lejos.

"No sabía que aún la amabas. Dejaste de hablar de ella luego que te dijo que te alejaras."

Eso era verdad, aunque la Aome que conoció era definitivamente más confiada y madura que la Aome que Koga conoció. Era sorprendente lo que unos pocos años pueden hacerle a un humano.

"Ahora lo sabes." Koga dijo fieramente.

"Eso no importa más. Ya estoy casado con ella, y no tengo la intención de romper el pacto que hicimos."

Koga le miro. Sesshomaru podía sentir su furia.

"No la amas. Yo si. Ella merece estar con alguien que la ame."

Sesshomaru enarco la mirada a esto. No, él no la amaba, pero eso no significaba algo. "No la dejare."

"Tienes que hacerlo."

Y ahora, los ojos de Sesshomaru estaban oscurecidos, peligrosos, estremesientes. Fijo sus dorados ojos sobre los púrpuras de Koga. "No la dejare." Repitió, y solo años de amistad le prevenían de matar al lobo en aquel lugar.

No sabía porque, pero no podía dejarla. Le había dicho que estaría con ella hasta que ella muriese, y él no se retractaba de sus palabras. Además, el pensamiento de dejarla, especialmente hasi ella pudiese estar con alguien más, le desagradaba. Y mucho.

Sesshomaru nunca hacía algo que le disgutase.

"No me rendiré sobre ella sin pelear. Se lo dije a Inuyasha, y ahora te lo estoy diciento a tí."

A Sesshomaru no le gustaba hacía donde esta conversación estaba llendo.

"¿Qué tiene que hacer Inuyasha en esto?"

"Tienes que saber. El pulgoso aún desea a Aome. El bastardo. Desea a Aome y ya esta emparejado."

Eso seguramente hacía enojar a Sesshomaru, aunque la razón de ello se le escapaba. Eso le hacía desear lanzar a Inuyasha de una ventana más alta. Por la mirada de Koga tenía cuando hablaban de _su_ esposa, deseaba arrojarlo de una ventana también.

¿Que había en esa humana que acaparaba la atención de cada hombre que la conocía?

Eso le hacía sentirse… posesivo.

Nunca había sentido posesividad por un algún humano. Ni aún por la niña que había tomado a su cuidado, hace ya tanto tiempo.

Eso no importaba.

No deseaba a alguien más mirando a _su _esposa.

Lo que el no deseaba que sucediese no podría suceder.

"Deberías de saber, como Inuyasha debería, que la miko es _mi_ esposa, y de nadie más, asi que te aconsejo mantenerte lejos de ella." El tono de advertencia era claro en su vos. Koga no pareció captarlo.

Azoto sus manos en el escritorio. "Ni aún la quieres. ¡No te gusta!"

'_Eso'_ Sesshomaru pensó, _'es una mentira.'_

Pero nadie, por supuesto, tenía que saberlo.

"Eso no importa. Ella es mía, y de ese modo se quedaran las cosas," dijo fríamente, sus ojos quemando a Koga, y él sintió un estremesimiento recorrerle la espina, pero no era de los que se rendían facilmente.

Los ojos de Koga se enarcaron. "No me importa," él dijo. "por cuantos años hemos sido amigos. No me rendiré sobre ella sin pelear."

"No hay nada por lo que pelear. No la tienes."

"Ella fue mía una vez, y será mía otra vez."

Sesshomaru olvido su amistad, y en menos de un segundo, Koga tenía su cuello apisionado por las garras de Sesshomaru, sus venenosas garras cerca a su yugular.

Sesshomaru sintió… odiaba admitirlo, celoso de saber que la miko había una vez estado con Koga. Eso le hacía desear matar algo borroso y lindo. Podría superar el matar a Koga.

Excepto que la miko no estaría muy feliz de eso. Aún dejo que sus garras se deslisaran en el cuello de Koga lo suficiente para hacer brotar sangre. "Deja a la miko en paz."

"¡Ni siquiera dices su nombre!"

"Eso no importa. Ella esta casada conmigo. Sabes como el divorcio es detestado. Aún si la dejase, la sociedad youkai nunca te dejaría en paz. A sus ojos, ella aún sería ser mía."

"Tomare toda la humillación."

"¿Por ella?"

"Lo vale."

Sus ojos se enarcaron más. Sus garras se incrustaron un poco en su cuello. "Deja a la miko en paz. Ahora, vete. Estas poniendo a prueba mi pasiencia."

Koga lo miro fuertemente una vez más, pero lentamente se movio para salir. Antes de irse, aun así, le dio uan gélida mirada a Sesshomaru que claramente decía que las cosas no habían terminado.

Sesshomaru siguió mirando al lugar donde el lobo youkai había estado.

Se habían conocido hace tanto, y ahora…

Ahora estaban peleando por una humana.

Sesshomaru sabía porque Koga estaba peleando. Él clamaba amor hacía la miko. Quizás la amaba. Pero, era posible que estuviese enamorado de la imagen que él creo de ella.

No podía decirlo, pero eso no era de importancia. El amor de Koga por la miko era algo que podía ser puesto de lado sin mucho pensamiento. Además, él no sabía nada sobre el amor.

Lo que él sabía, era que la miko le pertenecía. Se había casado con ella, y no tenía intenciones de dejarla libre.

Y eso no era a causa de su pacto o tradiciones de los youkai.

No deseaba dejarla. Y no sabía porque. Solo sabía que… le divertía ella. Podría ir tan lejos como decir que disfrutaba su presencia., en cierto nivel, excepto que era más que eso.

Había algo en ella que le intrigaba, algo que lo acercaba a ella contra su mejor juicio.

No más le importaba que fuese humana.

Ni aún le importaba que sus erederos fuesen hanyous.

Todo lo que sabía era que no tenía intenciones de dársela a Koga, y mucho menos a Inuyasha.

Ella era suya, y así se quedaría.

A Sesshomaru no le importaba que tuviese que pelear con Koga.

Le importaba aún menos si tenía que pelear con Inuyasha.

Había tomado una decisión.

La miko se quedaría a su lado.


	21. ¿Que Hay en un Nombre?

Hola después de mucho por fin pude terminar el cap. 21, gracias a Isable Domi por estar interesada aún en la traducción, ya hablare con ella para más detalles, aún no he contactado con ryuka-chan, pero ya veremos, este capitulo asi como el anterios no ha sido revisado por VickyCu y eso se debe a que me dio a conocer que estaba ocupada por sus estudios de universidad y no deseo molestarla, se muy bien lo dificil que es hacerse algo de tiempo y le agradesco su apoyo hasta ahora. Gracias a AllySan por preocuparse por mi bienestar, no, no estoy muerto, solo estaba de parranda =) , y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios como a los que me pidieron por reviews y mp que continuase, sin más los dejo con el siguiente cap.

**Titulo Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Titulo Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**: Albreyck

**Corazones Atormentados**

_**Cap. 21: ¿Qué hay en un Nombre?**_

Ayame no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era simplemente imposible. No, era un _milagro_. Lo que fuese, estaba contenta de que suceda. Ella asintió a algo que su amiga había dicho, no realmente escuchando.

No tenía que hacerlo.

Por la última hora, Aome no había hecho otra cosa que hablar de Sesshomaru Taisho. Si no fuese tan lindo escucharla hablar sin parar, Ayame le hubiese dado un lapo en la cabeza hace mucho.

"él es un idiota, pero en un buen modod, sabes. Y no me hace enervar tanto como antes. Es casi como si… " Aome se espacio otra vez. Su mirada centrada como si estuviese pensando en la palabra indicada. Áyame la miro con interés. Ella tomo su soda.

Ellas estaban en un pequeño café, en la parte exterior, disfrutando de sus bebidas y la discusión.

"Algunas veces, puede ser un verdadero egoísta. Quiere las cosas hechas a su gusto, y da órdenes a todos alrededor como si tuviesen que inclinarse a sus pies."

"Él es un muy poderoso youkai." Ayame dijo.

Aome asintió ausentemente.

Ayame pensó de la conversación que tuvo con Aome hace meses. En aquel entonces, Aome había dicho algo muy similar, pero en ese momento, ella estaba mirando a Ayame y le dijo que solo por ser poderoso no significaba que pudiese hacer lo que quisiese.

Ahora, Aome parecía aceptar eso como parte de él.

Ella tenía la leve sospecha de que Aome había más que aceptar el problemático carácter de Sesshomaru.

"Supongo que él sostiene un gran poder. Digo es el dueño de la Compañía Taisho, y ¿sabías que el presidente algunas veces le pide consejo? ¿Qué clase de presidente podría pedirle consejo a Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru de seguro solo diría 'mátalos a todos, es el modo más fácil de eliminar los problemas', o algo como eso." Aome continuó. Ella sonrió un poco. "Apuesto que cuando el mundo era más salvaje, y no había leyes contra asesinar, todos temían que él los decapitase. ¿Puedes imaginarlo?"

Áyame podía, ella no era tan antigua como Sesshomaru, pero vivió en el mundo cuando las leyes no existían o eran ignoradas. Cuando era pequeña su madre le advirtió nunca cruzar camino con Sesshomaru Taisho. Él podría matarla antes de que ella reconociese su presencia. Los tiempos habían cambiado pero todos aún temían y respetaban a Sesshomaru.

Bueno, temidos por todos excepto…

Ella miro a Aome.

En otro tiempo, lugar, en diferentes circunstancias, Sesshomaru podría haberla matado por tal ofensa.

Como sea, el gran Sesshomaru Taisho se había casado con uno de los pocos seres que no sentían el más pequeño temor de él. No hubiese creído esto si se lo hubiesen dicho cien años antes.

Le devolvió su atención a Aome.

"… Me pregunto cuan mayor es. Nunca habla sobre eso." Aome volteo hacia Ayame. "Inuyasha y Koga nunca dicen algo, y tu no hablas sobre eso tampoco." Ella enarco la mirada, haciendo reír a Ayame. "¿Por qué no?"

Áyame se encogió de hombros. "Nosotros nacimos en mundos diferentes al tuyo. La mayoría de los antiguos youkai quienes lucen jóvenes para ti, nacieron hace siglos, cuando los humanos no eran tan… importantes. Las cosas eran diferentes. El tiempo lo cambia todo. Hay muy pocos viejos youkai que no han sido muertos. Peleamos y perdimos. Hay algunas cosas… que no podrías entender. Cosas que aún los youkais nacidos en este Nuevo mundo no entenderían. Hablar más sobre eso solo complicaría las cosas."

Aome lució triste por un momento. "¿Cosas que no podría entender? Algunas veces, siento como si hubiésemos nacido en el mismo tiempo." Ella miro a Ayame. "Otras veces, siento que hay algo más que el tiempo entre nosotros."

Ayame no estaba segura si estaba hablando sobre todos los youkai o solo Sesshomaru. Eso no importaba. Eso se aplicaba a todos.

"Los youkai aprendemos a adaptarnos. Hemos tomamos diferentes trabajos, hemos estudiado mucho. Hemos sobrevivido." Ella hiso un ademan con su mano, restándole importancia al tema. "Cuando nos aburrimos, simplemente regresamos al colegio, estudiamos otra profesión y comenzamos de nuevo."

"¿Eso no te molesta?"

Ayame negó con la cabeza. "No realmente. Hemos hecho eso tantas veces que no nos molesta más. Los humanos tiene tan corto periodo de vida que es casi triste."

Aome parecía pensar sobre eso. "Yo no se como los youkai sienten sobre el tiempo." Ella dijo. "Tienen tanto de eso… algunas veces, desearía tener más tiempo."

"¿Y que harías con todo ese tiempo?"

Aome sonrió. "Imagino que podría aprender más sobre Sesshomaru. Estoy segura que el conoce muchas cosas interesantes, pero es difícil hacer que hable sobre el pasado. De hecho, no se nada de su pasado. Se que nació hace mucho tiempo, pero solo eso. Ni aún se porque odia a Inuyasha o porque Inuyasha lo odia aél. Podría usar mi tiempo para descubrir que hay tras su frío… exterior."

Áyame casi rió. De algún modo, Aome había cambiado la conversación de regreso a Sesshomaru. Había estado haciendo eso desde que había venido a reunirse con ella. De hecho, ya habían sido un par de horas.

Se maravillo por la respuesta de Aome. ¿Usar su tiempo para conocer a Sesshomaru? Ella miro a su amiga otra vez.

Aome ni siquiera sabía que estaba enamorándose del youkai.

"¿Eso no te molesta?" Ayame le pregunto. "¿El que sea tan mayor? ¿Qué hayan cosas que sobre él que nunca serás capaz de entender o saber?"

Aome pensó sobre eso por un minuto, entonces hiso un gesto con su mano restándole importancia. "No, no lo será. Sesshomaru es quien es debido a todas esas cosas. Es orgulloso, algunas veces frío, bastante testarudo, pero también es fuerte y determinado. Yo… no creo que podría… que no podríamos… él esta bien como es."

"Si te emparejas con él vivirás por tanto como lo haga él."

Los ojos de Aome se opacaron un poco. "Él no me hará su pareja. Lo hiso bastante claro al principio de nuestro matrimonio. Él se quedara conmigo hasta que yo muera. Tendre sus…" Aome se sonrojo levemente. "… sus herederos, pero solo eso."

Ayame juro que Aome sonaba infeliz, como si el prospecto de no emparejarse con él la hacia triste.

Ella había odiado la idea de emparejarse con él cuando Ayame le dijo sobre eso antes.

Ahora, Aome no parecía despreciar más ese pensamiento.

Si la mente de Aome había cambiado sobre eso… ¿también podían los de Sesshomaru?

El youkai había vivido por mucho tiempo. Tubo a varias mujeres youkai en su tiempo, y nunca había estado cerca de emparejarse con alguna, pero ahora… ¿podía Sesshomaru Taisho siquiera considerar en hacer pareja con una _humana_?

Seguro, Aome no era como alguna otra humana. Pero aún…

"¿Te gustaría emparejarte con él Aome?"

Aome se volvió roja como un tomate. "Yo… no, por supuesto que no, digo, nos llevamos bien ahora, ¿pero emparejarnos? Eso sería… yo no…" ella lucía confundida para Ayame. "Cuando me case con él, creí que nunca podría ser capaz de ser feliz a su lado, pero… él me hace sonreír Ayame. Y algunas veces tiene esa mirada en sus ojos, y yo… me pregunto… estoy siempre preguntándome…" Aome dejo salir un suspiro de frustración. "¡Ni siquiera me llama por mi nombre!, miko esto, miko lo otro. ¡No hay nada malo con mi nombre! No es tan difícil decirlo. Hace eso solo para molestarme."

Áyame le sonrió a Aome. "No creí que fuese buena idea casarte con él al principio. Un youkai que era tan frío, insensible y que odiaba a los humanos… eso nunca podría haber funcionado, pero Aome…"

Aome había lucido descorazonada cuando Inuyasha la había hecho a un lado. Después de su matrimonio con Sesshomaru, ella había lucido miserable. Cada conversación que tenían sobre el youkai terminaban con una Aome molesta o furiosa. Ayame había temido que su amiga nunca tendría otra vez ese brillo en sus ojos que la hacía tan especial. Temía por el bienestar de su amiga.

Sesshomaru era la última cosa que necesitaba.

Aún, algo había pasado entre esos dos. No lo notaron, o quizás lo hicieron, pero no en su totalidad.

"¿Qué sientes sobre Inuyasha?"

Aome lució sorprendida y no pareció entender la pregunta. "¿Inuyasha?"

"Sip."

"Bueno, yo… lo amo. Digo, sí, le amo." Aome lucia insegura.

"_Le amo_… "

Ayame se pregunto por cuanto Aome podría continuar mintiéndose a si misma.

O cuanto le tardaría en darse cuenta de la verdad.

Aome abrió la boca, pero entonces sus ojos se agrandaron. Ayame volteo para ver lo que cogió la atención de su amiga.

Se quedo boquiabierta.

"Aome…"

_El lobo youkai ni siquiera me noto._ Ayame pensó.

Sus ojos eran para Aome.

"¿Koga que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí?"

"Tengo mis métodos."

"Uh. Oh, bueno esta es mi amiga Ayame." Aome dijo, empujando a Ayame frente a ella, como usándola para escudarse.

Ayame tomo un momento para mirar a Aome antes de voltear hacia el youkia.

"Largo tiempo sin vernos Koga."

La boca de Aome se quedo abierta.

"¿Se conocen?"

Koga dejo salir una carcajada. "Solíamos estar en la misma… familia, una vez."

"Una vez." Ayame enfatizo. "Perdimos contacto a trabes de los años."

Hace mucho, casi se había emparejado con él. Eso, ella pensó, era solo un recordatorio de cuantas cosas había alterado el tiempo.

Porque ahora ellos eran extraños.

Koga no había venido buscándola. Él estaba buscando a Aome, y Ayame… hace mucho le hubiese importado. Y mucho. Ahora, no importaba. Habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que pensó en el líder de la tribu a la que una vez perteneció. Viéndolo… ni siquiera tuvo que pretender que no le importaba. Ella estaba sorprendida por cuan pequeña su reacción hacia él había sido, como si solo lo hubiese visto ayer y no hace siglos.

"¿Cómo lo conoces Aome?"

"Nosotros, um, salíamos hace seis años?"

'_Ah, el enamorado secreto_.' Ayame pensó. Aome nunca le había dicho que era Koga con quien salía en esos años.

Quizás solo era una coincidencia, pero de algún modo, Koga y Ayame habían terminado queriendo a la misma humana.

"Sabes, estoy segura de que tiene muchas cosas de que hablar, y se me esta haciendo tarde. Si sigo faltando a mis deberes en el museo, terminaran despidiéndome, y me gusta mi trabajo, así…"

A Ayame le parecía que Aome no quería hablar con Koga.

"Vine a hablar contigo Aome." Dijo Koga, con voz casi fiera.

"Oh, pero tu y Ayame no se han visto por quien sabe cuanto. Definitivamente tienen que de que hablar. En otro momento Koga." Aome dijo, con la mitad de sus cosas ya guardadas. "Que tengan una bonita charla." Aome cogió su bolso, pero Ayame la tomo por la muñeca.

"Luces más feliz con Sesshomaru de lo que has sido con alguien más." Le dijo.

Ella dejo ir su muñeca, Koga lucía listo para golpear a alguien.

Aome se quedo parada donde estaba, en shock, entonces sonrió y se fue.

Escuchar el gruñido que salió de Koga la hiso sonreír.

* * *

"No."

Cuando el momento llegase, y estuviese seguro de que la miko no dañaría permanentemente sus oídos con sus oídos con sus protestas, Sesshomaru se aseguraría de lastimar seriamente a su medio hermano.

No solo era una desgracia para la familia, si no que era muy estúpido.

Estupidez no era bueno para él.

"Piensa sobre eso…"

"No."

¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirlo para que finalmente ese no entrase en su cabeza?

"La Compañía Shikkon es muy imperativa y son nuestra principal competencia. Si nos aliamos con ellos, no habría competencia. Podríamos expandirnos tanto como queramos."

"Me gusta la competencia. Eso hace el negocio menos aburrido."

"Eres imposible."

Inuyasha gruño.

Sesshomaru sonrió.

Sesshomaru a diferencia de su medio hermano, no era estúpido. Sabía que la compañía Shikkon había crecido demasiado para su gusto. También sabía que si se aliaban, los problemas en esa rama se terminarían. El problema era que Naraku Senaka era el dueño de la compañía. Sesshomaru rehusaba a aliarse con él, y en este caso, no era porque fuese mitad demonio. El problema residía en su desconfianza en el hanyou. Sesshomaru no se aliaría con él porque significaría tener que estar mirando por sobre su hombro cada minuto del día. Además, la Compañía Taisho era superior a Shikkon. Su compañía tenía más apoyo político y era más poderosa. Estaba por delante de alguna otra, y estaba creciendo bastante bien en Europa. Pronto, se expandiría incluso a América.

No había razón para aliarse.

"Unirnos podría beneficiarnos."

"No nos aliaremos con esa compañía."

Inuyasha gruño. "Dame una razón."

"No me gusta Naraku Senaka."

Inuyasha se estaba frustrando. A Sesshomaru le gustaba eso. "Esa no es una buena razón para no aliarnos."

"Esa es mas que suficiente razón. Si no te gusta la persona con la que estas trabajando, entonces nada se hará apropiadamente."

"Yo no te agrado y aún trabajamos juntos, y tan lejos como puedo decir, las cosas están yendo bastante bien con nuestra compañía."

"Trabajar contigo no es una opción. Fue la última voluntad de mi padre, y tanto como no me guste, no hay otro camino. Trabajo contigo o pierdo mi lugar en la compañía."

"A ti no te agrada nadie en esta compañía."

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros. "Ellos hacen su trabajo. Son eficientes. Si no lo fuesen no estarían aquí."

"Senaka puede hacer su trabajo."

"No me agrada él."

"¡Pero ya dijiste que podrías trabajar con personas que no te agradan!"

"Eso no significa que tuviese que trabajar con otra persona que no me agradase."

"No te agrada nadie en este mundo Sesshomaru. Si fuese por ti estarías viviendo en algún lugar lejos de todos."

_Eso_, Sesshomaru pensó, _es una mentira_. No le agradaba mucha gente, pero habían algunas que si. Le agradaba el abogado de Inuyasha. El sujeto era inteligente y astuto, a diferencia de la mayoría de humanos, hanyous y youkais, y lo puso en el camino de la miko. Le agradaba Sango. Ella era más que capaz en su trabajo, y era amiga de la miko. Solia agradarle Koga. Podría aún agradarle, si nunca hubiese estado saliendo con la miko… o más bien, si no estuviese tratando de quitársela.

Y aunque pudiese preferir estar viviendo en algún lugar lejos de todos, podría llevar a una persona con él.

La miko podría ir con él. Ella le divertía, y hacía interesante una conversación. Él también deseaba… bueno, algunas veces, el pensamiento de tener más contacto físico con ella cruzaba por su mente.

Esto, se recordó así mismo, no era bueno. Se supone que no debería desear contacto humano.

La deseaba.

La parte de él que la deseaba parecía estar creciendo más cada día, y descubrió que era más difícil no actuar sobre sus deseos.

Sesshomaru siempre hacía lo que deseaba.

Además, tenía que tener herederos, ¿y no era esa una buena razón para desear…?

Decidió que esto no estaba yendo a ningún lado. Además, ya era bastante malo que pensase en ella ocasionalmente. Ahora, pensaba en ella todo el tiempo. Estaba en su cabeza y rehusaba a salir en momentos cuando necesitaba enfocarse en lo que estaba frente a él.

No que su medio hermano representase algo importante.

"No importa si no deseo a nadie cerca de mi. No vamos a aliarnos con él."

"Dame una buena razón."

Sesshomaru enarco la mirada. Cuando muriese, se aseguraría de hacerle pagar a su padre por hacerle trabajar con su medio hermano. "No confió en él."

Esa era una buena razón. Nadie podía trabajar con alguien en quien no confiase. Eso no era bueno para decisiones finales.

Inuyasha miro oscuramente a la mesa. "No confió tampoco en él." Dijo finalmente.

Ahora Sesshomaru sabía que el hanyou era más que estúpido. ¿Su madre lo dejo caer de cabeza cuando era un niño?

"¿Entonces por que deseas aliarte a él?"

"Me hace desconfiar, y aún desde que padre a estado muerto, repentinamente aparece en nuestras vidas. Nunca se molesto por nosotros, entonces bang, padre esta muerto, y él esta en todos lados."

"Padre nunca confió en él."

"Por primera ves estamos de acuerdo en algo. Tampoco confiamos en él, lo cual es porque pienso que deberíamos aliarnos a él."

"Mantén a tus amigos cerca…"

Inuyasha asintió. "Y a tus enemigos más cerca."

Sesshomaru pensó sobre eso. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con Inuyasha. Aún desde… la muerte de su padre, Senaka parecía estar aferrado a sus vidas.

"Creo que esta planeando algo." Inuyasha dijo.

"Y no estaremos aliándonos a él." Sesshomaru repitió. Pudo ver a Inuyasha alistándose para protestar otra vez. Le observaremos primero. Si esta planeando algo lo descubriremos."

Inuyasha asintió, una enarcada mirada aún en su rostro. "Razonable."

"Llamare a Koga, veré si tiene algo de información."

Inuyasha finalmente dejo la oficina.

Eso no significase que Sesshomaru tuviese menos problemas. Le había dicho que hablaría con Koga, pero él y Koga no estaban en los mejores términos. La miko trajo muchos problemas con ella. No sabía porque los aguantaba todos. Tendría que llamar a Sango antes de a Koga.

* * *

Koga miró a la lobo youkai frente a él.

Ayame le devolvió la mirada.

En verdad que era un mundo pequeño.

Suspirando, Koga tomo la silla frente a Ayame y se sentó. No había salida de esto. Aome había hecho su escape muy bien. Miro fijamente a la youkai frente a él. Quizás si Ayame no hubiese interferido, podría estar hablando con Aome en su lugar.

"Koga." Ella dijo.

Koga movió sus ojos sobre ella. Largo cobrizo cabello, excepto Koga noto que lo usaba suelto en ves de cola de caballo que una vez usase. Y sus grandes y desafiantes ojos verdes eran tan salvajes como recordaba. Un poco más pulida, más moderna. Daba la impresión de estar completamente adaptada a este mundo. Kogapensó que aún lucía como si estuviese lista para pelear, no había perdido su fiereza. Estaba usando una falda azul hasta las rodillas con una blusa blanca y tacones azules. Le dio una cuestionánte mirada cuando noto los tacones.

Ella no le dio mucha importancia. "No puedo ir dando vueltas con mi espada todo el tiempo." Ella dijo. "Y tacones hacen lucir mejor mi derrier."

Koga sonrió. "No has cambiado mucho."

Ayami miro sobre él también. Parecía estarle calculando. "No has cambiado mucho tampoco." Ella sonrió. "Aunque juro que nunca pense que llegaría el día en que el Gran Koga estaría usando un traje."

Él se sonrojo a esto.

"¿Aún eres un bastardo?"

Koga perdió su sonrojo por rabia. Una vena salto en la sien de Koga. "¿A quien estas llamando un bastardo?"

Ayame meramente le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "A ti."

Se miraron por unos minutos, y entonces ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

"Estoy contento que no hayas perdido el toque Ayame."

"No estoy segura si estoy contenta que no hayas perdido tu temperamento. Pero no podrías ser tu sin eso, ¿neh?"

Koga se permitió sonreírle. Había deseado hablar con Aome, pero supuso que podría hablarle después. Además, había sido un largo tiempo desde que había visto a Ayame.

Demasiado tiempo de hecho.

"No sabía que fueses amiga de Aome." Él dijo.

"No sabía que salías con ella."

"¿Por cuánto la has conocido?"

"Más de lo que tú, pero estaba en China cuando salías con ella, y apenas teníamos tiempo para hablar. Cuando regrese, su hermano estaba enfermo, y no deseaba hablar sobre ti." Lo observo fijamente antes de tomar un sorbo de su soda. "Ella trato de contactarte después de que te fuiste."

Koga lucia sorprendido. "¿Lo hiso?"

"Sí, pero desapareciste. ¿Suena familiar no?"

Koga conocía ese tono de voz. "Tenía que alejarme."

Los ojos de Ayame se oscurecieron un poco. "Eras nuestro líder, y repentinamente tomaste tus cosas y te fuiste. Nos dejaste solos en un muy peligroso mundo sin defensa alguna."

"Habían valientes guerreros contigo." Koga dijo defensivamente. "Y hable con Sesshomaru, así él mantuviese su mirada sobre ti."

"Aún te fuiste. Un habito tuyo, por lo que veo."

Los ojos de Koga se enarcaron. "Tenía que irme."

Y los ojos de Ayame se suavizaron.

Ella sabía eso. Lo había perdonado. También lo había olvidado. Al menos, pensó que lo había hecho. Ellos habían sido hechos casi el uno para el otro.

"Sé que tenias que irte. No tengo rencor contra ti, pero tenía que mencionarlo. No te había visto desde entonces."

Aún aunque ella le busco, no lo pudo encontrar. Él se podía volver un fantasma cuando quería.

Koga suspiro y miro lejos de Ayame. Sabía que ella estaba en lo correcto en recordarle lo que había hecho. Había estado mal dejar a su tribu, pero…

Él había deseado una vida propia. "No sabía que Aome estaba buscándome."

"Lo hiso, pero después de un tiempo se rindió."

"Pudo haberle preguntado a la hija del embajador por ayuda."

Ayame lo miro con algo bastante cerca a lastima por los gustos de Koga. "No creo que haya deseado encontrarte _así_ de mucho."

Koga pensó que eso fue un golpe bajo. "La amo."

Y ahora estaba seguro que Ayame lo estaba mirando con lastima.

"Ella no te ama más. No creo que te haya amado tanto como tú a ella."

"Eso no importa. Debes de saber que luchare por ella."

Ayame rio. "Koga, siempre eres tan cabeza dura. No tienes una oportunidad."

"Inuyasha no ganara."

Áyame entorno sus ojos. ¿Cuan estúpidos los hombres pueden ser? "Inuyasha esta ya perdiéndola. Quizás ya la haya perdido. Él no cuenta."

"Entonces tengo una oportunidad."

Ayame gruño en frustración. "¿No lo entiendes?" ella dijo. "Tu competencia no es Inuyasha, si no Sesshomaru, y ambos sabemos que Sesshomaru nunca pierde… no en muchos casos."

"Él no la quiere."

"¿De verdad?"

Koga no podía responder sin mentir. Sesshomaru había sido muy claro cuando le dijo que no dejaría a Aome. Koga no deseaba pensar sobre el porque. "¿Por qué estamos hablando sobre esto Ayame?"

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Sé que la amas, pero Aome es mi amiga, y quiero verla feliz." Su sonrisa se torno triste. "Sé que continuaras persiguiéndola hasta que te arrincones en un callejos sin salida, pero pienso que debería de advertírtelo."

"¿Por qué?"

Y Ayame rió, su cobrizo cabello flotando alrededor de ella. "Porque una vez te ame, y me gustaría pensar que somos amigos ahora. Aome," ella comenzó lentamente. "es feliz con Sesshomaru. Puede que no lo haya notado todavía, pero lo es. Y ni tú, ni alguno de ustedes puede cambiar eso. Ella lo quiere. Ella no te ve a ti, ni a Inuyasha. Ella lo ve a él. ¿Cuánto màs crees que le tomara darse cuenta de eso?"

Cierto, Aome podía ser inteligente, pero podía se ciega cuando se refería a su vida.

Koga sabía eso. Lo sabía desde el mismo día que vio a Aome de nuevo, pero sería maldecido si no tratase de recuperarla. Podía decir que Ayame sabía esto.

"No desapareceré esta vez."

Ayame se pudo de pie.

"Entonces, Jefe de Policía," ella dijo, "estaré viendo más de ti."

Ella le dio pequeño beso en la mejilla. "Cuando tu corazón se rompa, te comprare algo de helado."

Él sonrió. "No necesitare ese helado."

Ayame rió. "Lo harás."

* * *

La Dra. Julia Melare tubos muchos pacientes en su vida.

Había tenido pacientes solitarios. Pacientes quienes eran amados y cuidados. Pacientes quienes eran despreciados. Pacientes que tenían pocas esperanzas de vida, y pacientes que no tenían ninguna.

Aún así, este caso era especial.

No solo porque era el gran Sesshomaru Taisho quien pidió de sus servicios, si no porque el muchacho era muy querido.

Habían quienes estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por él, y eso es el por que daría lo mejor de si.

Observo a Souta Higurashi jugando con sus dos amigos en su jardín.

'_El muchacho'_ ella pensó. _'tiene posibilidades muy altas de sobrevivir.'_

Había hecho numerosas pruebas en él para asegurarse de que su cuerpo no fuese demasiado débil para la cirugía. Estaba débil, pero no lo suficiente para no resistir la cirugía. Julia había estado buscando un donante desde que comprobó que Souta podía sobrevivir a la operación.

Finalmente, después de casi dos meses, encontró uno. Tenía el corazón que podría salvar su vida. Era el indicado para él, y un muy fuerte órgano.

Todo lo que quedaba era hablar con Souta sobre los daños colaterales. Quería que lo supiese antes que nadie.

Entro en el jardín, esperando hasta que los otros notaran su presencia. Como esperaba, fue el zorro demonio quien la noto primero.

"Buen día doctora,"

Ella sonrió naturalmente.

"Shippo, ¿cierto?"

"Sí."

"¿Puedo tener un momento a solas con Souta?"

El otro muchacho, Kohaku, si estaba en lo correcto, miro alarmado.

"¿Esta todo bien cierto? ¿Qué puedo…?"

_Sacrificios. ¿Cuántos podrían dar lo que pudiesen por causa de Souta Higurashi?_

"Todo esta bien. Solo necesito hablar un poco con él."

Ambos muchachos estuvieron de acuerdo y dejaron el aérea.

"Souta."

"Doctora."

"Es Julia."

Él se sonrojo.

"Julia."

"¿Por qué no nos sentamos?" ella ofreció, ya sentándose en la grama.

Souta la imito.

"¿Todo esta bien?"

Ella asintió.

"Todo esta perfecto. De hecho, encontramos un corazón compatible con tu cuerpo. Podremos realizar la operación la siguiente semana."

Souta palideció, pero entonces se alegro.

"Yo… ¿tan pronto?"

"Sí, eso es el porque quiero hablarte. Hay algunas cosas que… cambiaran, luego del transplante."

"¿Cómo?"

"Algunas de esos cambios serán buenos. Serás más fuerte y más resistente a la mayoría de las enfermedades. Tu corazón nunca enfermara."

"Puedo vivir con eso."

"Eso no es todo."

"¿Huh?"

"Tendrás un corazón de youkai. Eso no te hará un hanyou desde luego, pero eso tendrá sus… diferencias. Vivirás mucho más que cualquier humano. No tanto como un youkai, peo aún mucho más de lo normal. Tus amigos, como Kohaku, envejecerán antes que tu. Quiero que entiendas eso."

Souta se quedo un momento pensando.

"¿Pero podre vivir?"

"Podrías morir durante la operación."

"¿Y después?"

"Tendrás altas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Es la operación la que me preocupa."

Souta puso una determinada mirada en su rostro.

"Quiero vivir."

Y Julia Melare sonrió.

"Etonces hare todo lo que esta en mis manos para así sea."

* * *

"_Luces más feliz con Sesshomaru de lo que has estado con alguien más."_

Aome contemplo el espejo de su habitación. Había llegado temprano a casa, mucho más temprano que Sesshomaru, quien aún no se aparecía. Desde entonces, Aome había estado frente al espejo, tratando de ver si algo había cambiado.

Las personas se mantenían diciéndole que lucía más feliz. Aome había estado muy ocupada para pensar en lo que sentía. Y ahora que estaba aquí, en frente de un espejo, tratando de que este le dijese el secreto tras ese brillo en sus ojos.

Aome no era idiota. Ella lucia más feliz. Solo no sabía porque.

Esto no puede ser a causa d Sesshomaru. Él era un tonto la mayor parte del tiempo. Él no podía ser la razón. Excepto, que cada ves que consideraba el origen de su repentina felicidad, él siempre llegaba a su mente.

Escucho la puerta abrirse.

'Hablando del diablo…'

Sesshomaru entro a la habitación. Aome inmediatamente noto que no parecía estar de buen humor.

"No estabas abajo."

Sesshomaru no tubo un buen día. Además de tener la irritante conversación con su medio hermano, no había sido capaz de encontrar a Koga o a Sango, y la miko había estado en su mente la mayor parte del día.

Eso estaba enloqueciéndolo.

"Si esperas un minuto te preparare algo."

Él estaba ya irritándola. ¿Hacerla feliz? Más como volviéndola loca. Quizás el nuevo brillo en sus ojos no era felicidad si no malicia. Aome vio que eso tenía sentido.

"¿Por qué no estabas en la cocina?"

Ella estaba siempre en la cocina cuando llegaba a casa. ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar eso ahora?

"Llegue temprano. No iba estar sentada en la cocina hasta que decidieras aparecer."

"¿Por qué no?" él pregunto, molestándose más cada minuto.

"Porque," ella respondió, su vos molesta. "no tenía ganas."

"Deberías tenerla."

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" ella reprocho. De algún modo, ellos se habían metido en otra pelea sin que ella supiese el como o el por que.

Sesshomaru no sabía que le estaba pasando, lo que lo hacía enfurecer más. Todo lo que sabía era que ella estaba frente a él, y él deseaba tocarla y … no sabía si debería. Eso no ayudaba a su temperamento.

Sesshomaru siempre sabía que hacer. ¿Y por que demonios no debería de tocar a su propia esposa? ¿Quién podría decirle no estar con su esposa?

Él sintió algo en el aíre y olio. Sus sentidos se nublaron cuando sintió algo que no sentía muy a menudo. Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo.

Aome no lo noto.

"Estuviste con Koga."

Aome le miro. "¿Y que si lo estuve? ¿Qué sucede contigo? Puedo estar con quien quiera que sea. Tu no te preocupas por mi." Ella no sabía por que de repente deseaba hacerlo sentir mal.

Sesshomaru gruño, y sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa. Él la empujo contra la pared, sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Aome.

"No quiero que estés a solas con él. No te quiero con él para nada."

Ella lo miro más duramente. Sesshomaru hiso lo mismo.

"Tú. No. Tienes. El. Derecho. De. Decirme. Con. Quien. Estar." Ella respiro, puntualizando cada palabra. "Si quiero estar con Koga estaré con Koga, y para tu información, no lo vi por más de cinco minutos."

"¡Admites haber estado con él!" Sesshomaru grito, claramente reconociendo el sentimiento que había estado acumulándose en él desde que olio la esencia de Koga sobre ella.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estas loco!"

Él estaba demasiado cerca a ella, en su espacio.. Su rostro estaba a centímetros de la de ella, y ella repentinamente se sintió excitada. Deseaba acariciar su mejilla, y lo más predominante de todo, ella deseaba que… ella deseaba… deseaba alejarse de él para poder pensar más claramente.

Sesshomaru tenía que admitir para si que estaba celoso. Era algo difícil de hacer. Tenía todo lo que deseaba, y ahora estaba celoso de Koga porque él pasó cinco minutos con la miko.

"Tu no me quieres." La escucho decir. "Ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre. ¿Por qué no debería de mirar a alguien más que me quiera? No soy solo un trato Sesshomaru. Soy humana. Necesito sentirme querida, y no, no me des esa mirada. No he hecho nada inapropiado con alguien desde que me case contigo, y lo sabes, así que no me des esa sucia mirada."

Sesshomaru la observo cuando se mantuvo gritando.

¿Ella se sentía sola? Eso le molestaba. Él no quería que se sintiese sola, y ella… ¿Qué demonios estaba ella diciendo?

"No se nada sobre tu pasado, pero sabes todo sobre mi. Y…"

Aome no sabía porque le estaba gritando al youkai. Él había lucido como siempre cuando se enojaba. Aún, se sentía mejor solo dejar salir todo. Deseaba decirle algo, lo que sea. Quería que perdiese esa blanca expresión en su rostro, al demonio el por que le importaba que ella estuviese con alguien más.

Ella deseaba que él hiciese algo, lo que sea. _Dios_, ¿Por qué su boca estaba tan cerca a la de ella?

Él era tan magnético, y ella estaba ya a medio camino de la locura.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que había perdido el control.

Sesshomaru miraba sus ojos azules, que justo ahora eran una mescla de tantas emociones que le hacían sentir algo mareado. Su habladuría también lo hiso sentir mareado, y deseaba sentirla más cerca, para hacerla sentir menos solitaria…

"Aome…" el nombre salió de sus labios, y para su sorpresa, se sintió bien el decirlo.

Por un momento, Aome olvido respirar. Miro al youkai frente a ella con asombro. Sus ojos centrados en los suyos, y su respiración comenzó otra vez cuando vio cuan cálidos los ojos de Sesshomaru lucían.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" pregunto ella en un susurro. Repentinamente hablar no era tan fácil como usualmente era.

"¿Creí que tu nombre era Aome?" Una broma ligera. Aome no puedo evitar si no sonreír ante esto.

No fue tan difícil, Sesshomaru pensó, el llamarla por su nombre. Y prefería el modo en que ella actuaba cuando lo decía.

El corazón de Aome estaba dando pequeños saltos. No podía creer como su nombre en los labios de él podía afectarla tanto.

Eso le recordó que antiguas civilizaciones solían pensar, que un nombre contenía poder. Que si alguien más sabía tu nombre, entonces esa persona no solo poseía ese conocimiento si no que también poder sobre ti.

Su nombre nunca había sonado mejor, ni aún cuando Inuyasha lo decía.

Ella sabía que Sesshomaru sostenía un poder sobre ella que nadie más tiene.

Ella deseaba tocarlo, tener una prueba de que él era real, que estaba frente a ella, que sus ojos eran realmente así de cálidos…

Él tenía que poner sus manos en su negro y sedoso cabello. Tenía que tocar ese rostro que lucia tan suave. Tenía que hacer tantas cosas…

La deseaba, y sería suya…

"Sesshomaru…" ella respiro. Se pregunto que él sentía cuando ella decía su nombre.

Y lentamente, agonizantemente lento, él tomo su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, y le dio una tenue sonrisa.

Aome casi no ve esa sonrisa, demasiado embelesada por su contacto, pero su corazón, podía jurarlo, dejo de latir cuando lo vio. Y Aome recordó que una ves su contacto había sido frío, pero ahora era tan cálido. Y una vez, sus ojos solo mostraban desinterés, y ahora… Aome no se atrevía a decir lo que sus ojos mostraban, pero tenían tanta intensidad que pensó que podría desfallecer.

Y él estaba inclinándose más cerca a ella, y ella estaba esperando que él finalmente cerrará la distancia…

"Lord Sesshomaru, note que había llegado…"

Sesshomaru le dio su mas iracunda mirada a Jaken, quién trago saliva, tomo una mirad ante la escena frente a él, y desapareció. Jaken podría morir. Juro que mataría al pequeño demonio en una dolorosa forma.

El daño estaba hecho, el momento se había ido, y Sesshomaru tomo distancia de Aome.

Se sentía levemente perdido.

"Ya es tarde… Aome."

Aome asintió, también luciendo desplazada.

"Sí…"

"Deberíamos ir a dormir."

Ella no se movió de donde estaba, y Sesshomaru suspiro y le extendió su mano.

Aome se sonrojo, pero tomo su mano y se dejo llevar a su cama. Lo observo meterse en la cama, junto a ella, donde deseaba que siempre estuviese. Antes de que apagase las luces, ella le dio una sincera sonrisa.

Y Sesshomaru le dio una tenue sonrisa.

'Luces más feliz con Sesshomaru…'

Aome tuvo que estar de acuerdo.


	22. Tan Blanco

Hola a todos, a pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?, bueno el hecho es que ahora aparte de trabajar estoy estudiando para especializarme más en mi profesión, es algo (por no decir bastante) tedioso ya que dispongo de poco tiempo para mí, sobre todo porque aún soy soltero y lo que gano me basta y sobra, pero como me dicen mis conocidos, "te alcanza ahora porque te mantienes solo a ti y a tu mano, pero cuando tengas familia ahí veraz" y debo reconocer que es verdad =( , y así es como están las cosas, aunque aún así no dejare de darme un tiempo para seguir la traducción.

Bien como siempre agradecer a mis ayudantes =) (ya las conocen) y a los que muy amablemente se dan su tiempo para dejar un review, nos leemos.

**Título Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Título Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**: Albreyck

**Corazones Atormentados**

_**Cap. 22: Tan Blanco**_

_¿__Qué hay tras un nombre?_

_¿Cuánto influye?_

_¿Cuánto importa?_

"Vamos a llegar tarde" Aome grito.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando al reloj, y dándose cuenta de algún modo que se quedo dormida a pesar de la alarma. Iban a llegar tarde, muy tarde. Su tonto esposo estaba de seguro aún dormido…

Aome giro, solo para encontrar el otro lado de la cama vacio.

"¿Dónde demonios esta ese…?" empezó a decir, solo para ser callada por alguien.

"¿… increíblemente inteligente y poderoso youkai?" Sesshomaru termino por ella.

Aome le dio una gélida mirada. "Estaba por decir idiota y flojo youkai."

"De ningún modo soy flojo."

"Sí, lo eres. Si fuese por ti dormirías todo el tiempo."

"Sí, bueno, la vida no es tan dulce. Y a diferencia de ti, al menos consigo despertarme cuando el despertador suena."

Aome se sonrojo, finalmente notando que él ya estaba bañado, vestido (agradecidamente, tenía una camisa puesta) y estaba listo para salir. "Podrías haberme despertado."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Lo intente, pero eres difícil de despertar, y no iba a perder mi tiempo hacienda algo tan degradante."

Aome lo miro aún más gélidamente (si eso fuera posible), salió de la cama, y se dirigió al baño.

Algo la detuvo.

Más bien alguien.

Sesshomaru sostuvo su muñeca justo cuando estaba por entrar.

"¿Huh?" lo miro con curiosidad.

Estaba aún sosteniéndola y se estaba haciendo tarde. Aome estaba por hacerlo a un lado cuando finalmente hablo.

"No te quiebres." Él dijo, sus ojos fijos en los suyos y brillando con algo innombrable.

Su agarre en ella era firme, y Aome sabía que no importaba si se quebraba porque él estaría allí para sostenerla.

Sesshomaru la dejo ir repentinamente, y salió de la habitación. Aome sonrió mirando alejarse su figura.

"No lo hare." Ella prometió, seguro, él pudo escucharla aún si no mostraba signo de ello.

Ella volteo para entrar en el baño.

Hoy podría ser un largo día.

Sesshomaru la observo entrar en el baño, y a pesar de si, sus ojos se suavizaron un poco.

No deseaba preocuparse por ella. En verdad no quería.

Aún así, lo hacía, y no lo podía ignorar más.

Y porque le preocupaba, cogió el teléfono y llamo a Sango. Un mal presentimiento había estado molestándole desde que Inuyasha menciono unirse a Naraku Seneka, y había estado posponiendo esta llamada por mucho tiempo.

"¿Moshi moshi?"

Sesshomaru suspiro. Aquí terminaban años de no depender de nadie…

"Habla Sesshomaru Taisho."

Él escucho una exhalación de sorpresa al otro extremo.

"¿Está todo bien?"

Pudo escuchar alarma en su vos.

Los humanos podían ser tan fatalistas… siempre pensaban lo peor.

"Todo está bien." Dijo con molestia. "Solo necesito que hagas algo por mí."

Sango se atoro al otro lado de la línea.

Sesshomaru sonrió divertido.

"Tu… ¿quieres mi ayuda?"

"Acabo de decirlo, ¿no?"

"Pero… eso es… Aome…"

Sesshomaru espero hasta que la mujer se repuso.

"¿Qué es?"

"Quiero que investigues todo sobre Naraku."

"¿Seneka?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Necesito saber si está envuelto en algo… ilegal. Recientemente pidió una alianza de nuestra empresas, y no deseo actuar sin estar preparado."

"¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Koga? Él tiene más métodos para conseguir esa información."

"Estoy pidiéndotelo a ti."

"Oh."

"¿Vas a hacerlo?" pregunto irritadamente.

Sango suspiro al otro extremo de la línea.

"Veré que puedo hacer."

"Sango…"

Su voz no era de amenaza, estaba simplemente recordándole que cualquier conexión que tuviese, él tenía muchas más. No sería bueno para ella darle información errónea.

"Muy bien, muy bien. No podré hacer mucho hoy de todas formas, iré al hospital también, pero empezaré a primera hora mañana."

"Bien." Y Sesshomaru colgó.

Algo estaba fuera de lugar con Seneka.

Podía sentirlo, y no podía dejársele acercar demasiado hasta que supiese exactamente que estaba planeando el hanyou. Miro hacia el baño.

Después de todo, tanto como odiase admitirlo, deseaba la seguridad de Aome, y si eso significaba pedir favores, lo haría.

* * *

Sango miro al teléfono por un largo momento antes de colgar con más fuerza de lo necesario. El maldito, arrogante tonto… colgarle después de pedirle un favor… si no le hubiese dicho ya que lo ayudaría, se hubiese reído y negado.

Como fuese, ya no podía retractarse ahora, así que no le quedo más que mirar asesinamente al teléfono.

"¿el teléfono te ha hecho algo?" Miroku pregunto, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

"No realmente." Sango murmuro.

"¿Entonces por qué estás mirándolo como si deseases asesinarlo?"

Sango suspiro.

Algunas veces, odiaba el que Miroku fuese tan observador. Sango dejo de mirar el teléfono.

"Luz roja."

Miroku detuvo el carro abruptamente y maldijo con voz baja.

Sango meneó su cabeza.

"Deberías mantener la mirada en el camino."

"Pero si los mantenía en el camino, no podría ser capaz de observar tus hermosas expresiones faciales."

Aunque Sango se sonrojo ante eso, le dio un golpe (con más fuerza de lo necesario) en la cabeza.

"Y si sigues mirándome, los que necesitemos un hospital seremos nosotros cuando choques el carro."

Miroku le dio una última sonrisa antes de poner la mirada en la pista y presionar el acelerador.

"¿Crees que Aome estará bien?"

Sango meneo su cabeza.

"No lo sé, espero que sí. Estaremos ahí para darle nuestro apoyo. Pero yo…"

"Estoy seguro de que Souta saldrá bien de la operación."

Sango asintió.

"Espero que sí."

Tomó su teléfono y lo abrió otra vez. Presiono el marcado automático para Koga y no se molesto con decir hola.

"Sesshomaru esta sospechando de Naraku."

Ella escucho varias maldiciones del otro lado.

"¿Sabemos quién es la mujer?"

Sango negó con la cabeza aún cuando sabía que Koga no podría verla.

"No tenemos nada. O ella es muy inteligente o el hombre que tenemos en el caso es muy estúpido."

"Supongo que un poco de ambos."

Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

"Mira," le escucho decir a Koga, "Te encontrare en el hospital y lo discutiremos entonces."

"¿Iras al hospital?" Sango pregunto incrédula.

"Sí."

Su respuesta no dejo dudas.

"Él te despellejara vivo si tú …" ella no necesito continuar, ambos sabían exactamente de quien estaba hablando.

"Mira, Aome es importante para mí, y me preocupo por el mocoso, así que iré, aún si eso lo hace enojar."

"Enojar es una débil palabra para describir su furia."

"Igual iré."

"Sabes que no harás esto más fácil para Aome."

"Aún iré."

"Idiota testarudo."

Ella pudo imaginar su divertida sonrisa.

"Te ver allí."

"¿Les decimos sobre Naraku?"

"¿Decirles?"

"Bueno, si eres lo suficientemente estúpido para ir al hospital hoy, estoy apostando que Inuyasha hará lo mismo."

"El pulgoso…"

"¿Deberíamos compartir nuestras sospechas con los otros?" ella pregunto, cortando sus palabrotas antes de que empeoraran.

"No, todavía no."

Sango estuvo de acuerdo.

"Bien, entonces, te veré en el hospital."

Colgó y otra vez miro a morir al pobre teléfono.

Miroku rio ante la expresión de su rostro.

"Asumiré que este será un día muy escabroso."

Sango suspiro.

"No tienes idea…" alguien toco el claxon, y Miroku apenas tuvo un momento para virar para evadir chocar con otro carro.

"¡Pon los ojos en el camino!"

* * *

"No puedo creer que estés yendo."

Koga miro de mala gana a Ayame.

"Dime otra vez porque estás aquí."

Ayame sonrió.

"Estoy aquí porque no tienes idea de donde está el hospital de Souta, Aome es más mi amiga que tuya, y porque aunque no lo admitas, estas asustado de encarar al gran y rudo Sesshy-maru solo."

"No estoy asustado." Koga dijo indignado.

Ayame le dio una Mirada que decía que sabía que no era así.

"Bueno, quizás no estés asustado de Sesshomaru, pero estas asustado de que él se quede cerca de Aome."

"No estoy asustado de eso."

"¿Entonces quizás estés asustado de que Aome quiera estar cerca de él? ¿De que solo busque su confort?"

Koga podía sentir que su cabeza se hinchaba de coraje.

"Ese idiota no sabe como mostrar confort."

"Ha, eso dices."

"Lo he conocido toda mi vida, y puedo decirte que no tiene un hueso de compasión en él."

Ayame inclino su cabeza.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Koga le dio una oscura mirada.

"Estoy seguro."

"¿Y tú vas a estar allí para compensar la falta de compasión de Sesshomaru en esperanza de que Aome caiga en tus brazos, deje a Sesshomaru, y finalmente se vuelva tu mujer?"

"¡Ella _es_ mi mujer!"

Ayame negó con su cabeza.

"No Koga, es solo en tus ojos que es tu mujer. Para el resto del mundo es la mujer de Sesshomaru."

Koga murmuro algo tan bajo que Ayame no lo escucho.

"En verdad Koga," ella insistió. "¿Por qué estas yendo?"

"No deseo que Aome este sola."

"Ella no estará sola ya que tendrá a su madre, Miroku, Sango, los amigos de Souta, y a mí para velar por ella. Oh sí, y a Sesshomaru."

"No es…" Koga quedo sin palabras con un suspiro.

Odiaba como Ayame podía hacerle hablar sobre cosas que prefería mantener para sí. Él era bueno para esconder asuntos de las personas, pero ella parecía poder oler las mentiras de él.

Observando a la mujer lobo youkai por el rabillo de su ojo, pensó que quizás en verdad podía oler las mentiras de él.

"Quiero estar allí para ella."

"Ya se eso."

"Sí, pero… quiero estar allí para ella porque la última vez no estuve."

Ella fue cuidadosa con sus siguientes palabras.

"No estuviste allí porque ella no deseaba que estuvieses."

"Si lo hubiese sabido, hubiese estado sin importar lo que ella desease."

"Te hubiese sacado a patadas."

"Quizás lo hubiese hecho, pero quizás no, y las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes entre nosotros. Quizás si me hubiese quedado, ella no habría necesitado dinero para salvar a Souta, y entonces no se habría casado con Sesshomaru, y…"

"Estas pensando demasiado."

"Solo creo que es tiempo de dejar de correr."

Él miro directo a los verdes ojos de Ayame.

"No quiero dejar a otra persona que quiero otra vez."

Ayame decidió que era tiempo de aligerar el ambiente.

"Sabes que probablemente Inuyasha estará allí también. Digo, ambos pueden ser bastante tontos algunas veces." Cuando observo la reacción de Koga, decidió que quizás aligerar el ambiente con _eso_ no fue tan buena idea.

"Ese maldito…"

Aún así, Ayame pensó que hizo bien porque Koga ya no lucía tan tenso.

* * *

"Sabes, quizás esto no sea una buena idea."

Kikyo podía ser muy cruel, planificadora cuando tenía que serlo. Conspiraba, hacía caer personas en trampas y traicionaba a otros entre otras cosas, pero aún ella sabía cuando mantenerse a raya.

Su esposo, por otro lado, no conocía el concepto de contenerse. Conociendo su explosivo temperamento, esto no era de sorprender.

Aún así, Kikyo deseaba que él escuchase a esa pequeña cosa en su cabeza que él llamaba cerebro por una vez en lugar de a sus impulsivos instintos que siempre parecía seguir.

"Yo voy a ir, pero puedes quedarte si quieres."

Testarudo y estúpido, ella murmuro.

Que horrible combinación.

"Si te dejo ir solo, probablemente terminaras siendo arrojado por una ventana otra vez."

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y le sonrió levemente.

"Al menos esta vez tendré un hospital cerca."

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Kikyo se pregunto si quizás alguien lo había dejado caer cuando nació y daño su capacidad de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ella trato de razonar con él.

"Ella probablemente no te quiera allí."

Quizás si lo intentaba lo suficiente, él no iría.

"No me importa, le debo al menos esto."

Kikyo se preguntaba si él pensaba que en verdad la estaba engañando, o si solo deseaba engañarse así mismo. Eso no importaba. Ambos sabían que él estaba yendo porque aún le importaba, quizás aún amaba… a Aome. Ella no dijo algo de esto en voz alta desde luego.

No importaba saber cuánto la quería aún. Tanto como la pusiese a ella antes que a Higurashi, todo estaría bien. Tanto como esos sentimientos por Aome no interfiriesen con el modo en que el plan de Naraku debía funcionar, no le importaba.

"Sesshomaru no estará muy feliz."

Él gruño.

"Sesshomaru nunca está feliz."

Bueno, eso era algo para lo que ella no tenía respuesta. Nunca había visto algo en el rostro del youkai excepto… nada.

Su cara siempre era la misma.

"El niño probablemente no te quiera allí después de lo que le hiciste a su hermana."

Ellos nunca discutieron sobre lo que Inuyasha le hizo a Aome. Aún así, tiempos desesperados requerían de medidas desesperadas, y ella en verdad pensaba que ir al hospital era una mala idea. Así que quizás, solo quizás, recordarle sobre su lamentable acción podría ser suficiente para detenerle de ir.

Él dudo, pero entonces puso su mirada de cabeza hueca en su rostro, y Kikyo tuvo que reprimirse de no golpearlo hasta que recapacitara.

Quizás si purificaba una pequeña parte de su cuerpo, una mano podría…

"Igual iré."

O una pierna.

"El lobo demonio estará allí."

"Aún más razón para ir."

O solo lo suficiente para paralizarlo de cintura para abajo.

"Pero…"

"En verdad Kikyo, si no quieres venir, está bien para mí."

Y ahora por supuesto, ella tendría que ir.

"Voy contigo."

"Grandioso."

Algunas veces, ella en verdad lo odiaba. Si no fuera por las órdenes de Naraku de actuar como la amable, sumisa y dulce pequeña esposa, Kikyo ya habría estrangulado a su _querido_ amorcito.

Pero no.

Naraku quería que Inuyasha confiase en ella. Deseaba que el hanyou sufriera y aunque Kikyo pensaba que una bala en el corazón podría ser más fácil, ella no tendría tanta suerte.

_Un día_, ella pensó mientras alistaba sus cosas para ir al hospital, ella podría hacer que cada youkai y hanyou pague por esto.

* * *

Souta no podía creer su suerte. Por supuesto sabía que tendría que regresar al hospital, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. Miro a las paredes, la cama, el piso y gruño.

Todo era blanco.

Juró que esta sería la última vez que soportaría estar en un hospital. Tan pronto como saliese, se aseguraría que todas sus ropas y pertenencias estuviesen libres de blanco. Demonios, iría tan lejos como comprar cuadernos de papel de colores si eso significaba eliminar todo el blanco de su vida.

La puerta se abrió para revelar un ramo de flores extremadamente amarillas. Souta enarco la mirada a esto, y lo hizo más cuando Kohaku y Shippo salieron de detrás del extremadamente grande ramo.

"Queríamos conseguirte chocolates," Shippo empezó.

"Pero la doctora dijo que no podías comer nada antes de la operación, y pensamos que no te gustaría un oso de felpa, así que te trajimos flores."

Kohaku termino la explicación y felizmente puso las flores al lado de la cama de Souta.

Él le sonrió a Souta

"Además, tu habitación es demasiado blanco. Necesitaba un poco de color."

Souta no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Shippo tomo el otro extremo de la cama. Y le dio una molesta mirada a Kohaku, quien había tomado la silla de ruedas.

"¿Aún no ha llegado mi hermana?" pregunto Souta.

Kohaku negó con la cabeza.

"No, pero no te preocupes. Aún si no llega a tiempo, igual estará aquí cuando despiertes."

Souta asintió.

"Mi madre, Sango y Miroku ya me han deseado suerte. Koga vino también. Fue una sorpresa."

Shippo bostezo ruidosamente y se estiro.

"Ves, tienes muchas personas que te quieren."

"No quiero que me deseen suerte." Souta repentinamente dijo.

"Sé que me desean lo mejor, pero cuando me miraban antes de salir… se que estaban pensando que quizás no lo logre, y no deseo esa mirada otra vez, así que quizás sea mejor si Aome no llegue."

Él miro fieramente a sus dos amigos.

"Si vinieron a desearme suerte, pueden irse yendo ya."

Shippo rió, y Kohaku negó con la cabeza en buena manera.

"No necesitas que te deseemos suerte." Kohaku dijo.

"Sabemos que lo lograras Souta, así que no te preocupes por algunas miradas de lastima de nosotros porque no tendrás alguna." Shippo explico.

"Vivirás a través de la operación, o te traeremos de vuelta solo para matarte nosotros mismos." Kohaku dijo.

"¿Así que…"

"… es eso una caja de chocolates?

Souta rió cuando Shippo cogió la caja y comió los chocolates glotonamente.

"Esos eran para mí."

"Tú no puedes comer chocolates." Le recordó Kohaku.

"Puedo comerlos después."

Shippo negó con la cabeza.

"Tendrás la recuperación, así que no hay chocolates para ti."

Los tres niños rieron, y Souta juro que resistiría la operación solo para quitarle los chocolates a Shippo.

* * *

Cuando Aome determinó que este sería un largo día, ella nunca pensó que sería así de largo.

O que podría ser así de ridículo y frustrante y …

Ella supuso que agraviante encajaba.

No lo sabía.

Lo que sabía era que había llegado al hospital increíblemente tarde, y su hermano ya estaba siendo operado, y no había modo de que pudiese verlo ahora, los doctores les habían dicho que nadie podía.

Así que estaba en la sala de espera, lista para esperar seis horas.

No había visto a su hermano antes de la cirugía. No había sido capaz de hablarle, de tocarle…

Él podía morir, y Aome podría no haber sido capaz de decirle adiós porque no se había despertado cuando el reloj sonó, y ahora…

Ahora estaba en una extremadamente tensa habitación. Era tan tensa que las personas que habían estado allí se habían ido a otro lugar.

Ella jugaba tira y afloja con su abrigo cuando observaba a los niños a su lado.

Shippo y Kohaku lucían nerviosos y estaban comiendo de una caja de chocolates que parecía no tener fondo. Aome se sobresalto de cuan hiperactivos podrían estar en unas cuantas horas.

Su madre estaba orando, llorando y entonces orando otra vez.

Aome se rehusaba a mirarla más.

Eso solo la hacía querer llorar.

Koga estaba sentado en el sofá, luciendo extremadamente furioso por el hecho de que Ayame no lo había dejado acercarse a Aome. Ella estaba restringiendo su brazo ahora. Aome tendría que asegurarse de agradecerle después.

Miroku sermoneo a Inuyasha diciéndole sobre los modales que debía tener en un hospital mientras Sango y Kikyo lo sujetaban, de lo contrario, él podría asesinar al pobre abogado.

Aome estaba contenta de que la atención de Inuyasha estuviese enfocada en aprisionar el cuello de Miroku y no en matar… a otras personas en la habitación.

Y Sesshomaru…

Él estaba junto a ella, mirando a cada enfermera y doctor que pasaba con su afamada fría expresión. No había dicho una palabra desde que llegaron.

Aome no confiaba en su blanca expresión. Ella lo conocía, y estaba esperando por un momento para saltar sobre alguien, particularmente Inuyasha y Koga.

Parecía que el lobo youkai y el hanyou estaban esperando un momento para saltar sobre alguno de los otros.

Aome deseaba patear a todos los demonios machos y mitad-demonios fuera, excepto a Sesshomaru ya que era su esposo y sobre todo el que pagaba todo esto, así que podía quedarse. Pero también, Koga era su amigo y había estado en buenos términos con Souta, Así que no podía sacarlo tampoco. En cuanto a Inuyasha… bueno, él lucía tan humorado que no deseaba causar una escena.

Todos podrían quedarse.

Sus dos ex-enamorados y su esposo en la misma habitación, todos odiando al otro y listos para despedazar al otro, todo mientras tenía que esperar por noticias sobre el progreso de su hermano.

'_Se supone que__ tratarían de confortarme, y lo único que están haciendo es hacer las cosas peor.'_ Ella pensó.

Sus nervios la estaban consumiendo, y los youkai no estaban ayudando.

Aome se puso de pie para ir por algo de café, pero sus pies estaban algo entumecidas, y perdió el balance, el piso repentinamente estaba bastante cerca…

Tres cosas pasaron en ese momento.

Sesshomaru se movió y la cogió por la cintura, jalándola cerca a su cuerpo.

La atención de Inuyasha fue de Miroku a Sesshomaru, sus ojos oscureciéndose.

Koga consiguió liberarse del agarre de Ayame, y corrió directamente a donde Aome y Sesshomaru estaban, cogiendo la mano de Aome y jalándola hacia él.

Dos gruñidos fueron escuchados en ese instante, y Aome, igual que los demás, estaba estupefacta de descubrir que uno provenía de Sesshomaru. Era un profundo y amenazador gruñido, el cual dejaba el de Inuyasha sonando como el de un cachorro.

Koga dejo ir la mano de Aome de inmediato, y miro fieramente al youkai.

"¡¿Qué demonios?" murmuro Inuyasha.

"¡Eso es exactamente lo que me gustaría saber!" Koga prácticamente grito.

Sesshomaru la jalo aún más cerca, así que ella estaba casi sentada en su regazo.

"¡No tienes derecho a tocar lo que es mío!" Él dijo, y los ojos de todos se agrandaron.

Shippo y Kohaku tomaron ese momento para dejar la habitación, Sango y la Sra. Higurashi los siguieron. Ayame y Miroku se miraron el uno al otro, tomando un paso hacía su correspondiente compañero, recibiendo fuertes miradas de ambos, y dejaron la habitación con los otros.

Kikyo dudo, tomo una mirada a su temperamental pareja, y repentinamente decidió que deseaba algo de comer.

Aome trago saliva. En verdad que necesitaba de nuevos amigos y familia…

"Ella no es tuya." Koga dijo lentamente.

"Ella es mi esposa." Sesshomaru respondió.

"¡Pero no te has emparejado aún, así que no es tuya!" Inuyasha grito.

Koga y Sesshomaru lo miraron enojados.

"¡Cállate pulgoso!"

"¡Tú tienes una pareja. No tienes razón para estar en esta conversación!"

"¡Me preocupo por ella!"

"¡Eso no importa más. Ella está legalmente atada a mí!" dijo Sesshomaru.

"¡Hasta que la hagas tu pareja, ella es libre!"

Aome tenía el presentimiento de que se habían olvidado de que ella estaba allí.

"¡Ni siquiera te importa ella!" Inuyasha dijo, haciendo que el corazón de Aome le doliese un poco.

"¡¿Por qué demonios estás tan interesado en ella?" gruño Koga.

"¡No es de tu incumbencia!"

"¡Es de mí incumbencia cuando se trata de su felicidad!"

"¡No tienes derecho a hablar. No la has visto en seis años!"

"¡Pero estoy aquí ahora!"

"¡Demasiado tarde lobo bastardo!"

"¡Pulgoso imbécil, la cambiaste por otra!"

A Aome en verdad no le gustaba hacía donde estaba yendo la conversación. No solo esos tres idiotas la estaban tratando como un trofeo, un mero objeto, no estaban tomando alguna consideración de la situación en la que ella estaba.

¿No lo veían, no lo sentían, cuán desesperada estaba ahora? ¿Que su hermano estaba bajo un cuchillo, y que podría nunca verlo vivo otra vez? ¿No veían que su discusión la hería?

"¡Eso no importa, aún la quiero!"

"¿Si? Bueno, acciones hablan más que palabras, y tú ciertamente has fallado con las acciones."

"También la dejaste."

"Porque ella me lo pidió."

"Eso no importa más. Ella no tiene más ataduras a algún o de ustedes."

"Ella me ama."

"Ya lo quisieras."

"¡BASTA!"

La erupción de Aome los dejó paralizados, y tres pares de ojos la miraron. Sus mechones cubrían sus ojos, y sus manos estaban fuertemente presionadas en puños. Ella estaba temblando de furia.

"Idiotas," ella continuo, "No soy la propiedad de alguien, y no tienen ningún derecho a tratarme como una."

Levanto su cabeza y sus azules ojos estaban casi negros por toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

"Soy humana, y merezco ser tratada como una."

"Aome…"

"No, cállate." Le reprocho a Inuyasha. "mi hermano esta en cirugía. Y yo…" su voz se quebro. "No pude decirle adiós o Buena suerte, y todo lo que les importa es a quien pertenezco."

Ella estaba tan molesta, destellos de su poder de miko estaban irradiando de su cuerpo. Los tres vieron esto y dieron un paso hacia atrás. Pero Sesshopmaru se mantuvo cerca de ella a pesar de esto.

"Tú…" Aome continuo, apuntando su dedo hacía Koga, "y yo terminamos hace un largo tiempo, y tú…" Su dedo apuntando a Inuyasha. "Tú no deberías de estar aquí." Ella volteo a Sesshomaru. "Yo… espero que _tú_ entiendas." Ella susurro, liberándose de su agarre y dejando la habitación, corriendo tan pronto cuando estaba fuera de la vista de ellos.

Koga inmediatamente volteo hacia Inuyasha.

"¡Mira lo que hiciste!"

"¿Lo que yo hice? ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!"

Sesshomaru dejo la habitación sin ser notado.

* * *

Aome se reclinó contra la pared y deslizo su cuerpo hasta el piso. Abrazo sus rodillas y apoyo su cabeza en ellos. Y dejo caer sus lagrimas. Era tan tonta, y ellos tan estúpidos…

Su única esperanza para la supervivencia de su hermano estaba en esta operación. Si esta no iba bien, Souta moriría.

Sintió su mundo desmoronarse, y esos tontos no lo hacían más fácil. Tenían que discutir y pelear cuando deberían estar…

Nadie podía forzarles a que les importe, pero Aome lo había esperado…

Ella estaba llena de esperanza, y pensó que podía estallar si sus esperanzas no se cumplían.

Ella casi fallo en notar la presencia frente a ella. Levanto su cabeza, solo para encontrar a Sesshomaru.

"No quiero hablar contigo." Ella dijo. Como siempre, Sesshomaru la ignoro y replico con una mortal mirada, sentándose a su lado.

Estuvieron tranquilos por un tiempo, hasta que Aome, no fue capaz de soportar el silencio, pregunto.

"¿Has tenido esperanza por algo, lo que sea?"

Él respondió sin demora.

"No. Esperanza es para los tontos que no se atreven a actuar."

Aome enarco la mirada.

"¡Pero la esperanza mantiene al mundo girando! Si no fuera por ella, muchos podrían haberse rendido hace mucho."

"Aquellos que se rinden nunca fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para continuar."

"Yo siempre tengo esperanza."

"… lo sé."

"La esperanza me hace despertar en las mañanas, me ayuda a poner mi mejor cara ante cualquier problema que tenga que resistir. La esperanza me mantiene viva, y… me mantuvo integra hasta ahora."

Él la miro.

"Entonces no está haciendo un gran trabajo."

Ella suspiro.

"Deberías tratar de tener más esperanza Sesshomaru. Quizás entonces podrías sonreír más, y no lucirías tan… triste."

"Encuentro más acertado actuar que tener esperanza."

"Algunas veces no puedes actuar. Algunas veces no tienes otra elección si tener esperanza."

_Como ahora_, ella pensó. _No puedo hacer nada para salvar a Souta, pero puedo tener esperanza de que todo salga bien, y ruego que sea suficiente._

"Algunas veces," ella le dijo, con lagrimas, "todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar."

Él la miro con sus dorados ojos por un largo momento, y Aome lo miró, tratando de descifrar lo había en ellos.

Finalmente, él hablo otra vez.

"Pasaran horas antes de que tu hermano salga de la sala de operación."

Ella asintió.

"Te diré una historia." Él dijo en tono neutral.

Aome lo miro como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

"¿Una historia?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque," él dijo, mostrando esa distante mirada que algunas veces tenía, "a través de los años, he descubierto que las historias pueden ser… relajantes."

"¿Deseas relajarme?"

Él le dio una fuerte mirada.

"¿Quieres escucharla o no?"

Aome estaba cansada, pero este era Sesshomaru y ella…

Ella escucharía todo lo que tuviese que decirle.

"Sí."

Él asintió y se preparo.

"Hace largo tiempo…"


	23. Las Cosas Nunca Dichas

Hola, hace un par de semanas se comunico conmigo **Marijo216** y me dio una gran noticia (una muy buena), dicha noticia la compartiré con ustedes en el siguiente cap.

La traducción de este cap. es colaboración de **Marijo216**, y su corrección por VikyCu por favor denle las gracias a ellas. Nos leemos.

**Título Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Título Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**: Albreyck

**Corazones Atormentados**

_**Cap. 23: Las Cosas Nunca Dichas**_

_Hay historias que contar._ _Historias para ser soñadas._ _Historias que dan esperanza._ _Historias que pueden hundirte._

_Luego hay historias que tienen que ser escuchados._ _Historias sobre la vida, la muerte, a pesar de la felicidad, la pérdida, conclusiones..._

_La historia de Sesshomaru._

* * *

"Hace mucho tiempo, en una era muy diferente a la de hoy, cuando los youkai gobernaban el mundo y los seres humanos tenían miedo de desaparecer en la nada, cuando se burlaban de las normas y leyes, y había magia, había una familia más poderosa que cualquier otra antes de ellos. Eran temidos y respetados. Su nombre hacia desmayar al débil y los valientes se inclinaban delante de ellos. La bandera de su familia elevaba alrededor de la tierra, una luna creciente ligeramente violeta en el medio de un mar de color blanco.

Esta familia tenía lo que los demás sólo podían haber soñado.

Muchos trataron de destruirlos. Muchos trataron de aliarse con ellos. Tenían tantos enemigos como amigos, aunque a veces los enemigos superan a los aliados. La familia estaba en guerra constante, como era todo el mundo en esa época. El olor de la sangre siempre estaba en el aire, a veces, los ríos se volvían rojos de la misma. Todo el mundo estaba buscando siempre detrás de sus espaldas. No había sueño. No había seguridad.

No había paz.

Pero en la Casa de la Luna, con la familia Taisho, estas cosas no se hablaban.

En cambio, las flores florecieron, los pájaros cantaban y el sol ilumina cada rincón de la casa. Nadie murmuró una palabra de la guerra, a pesar de que la guerra era muy tangible. Pero por más que lo intentaban, no podían ignorarlo.

¿Cómo podrían, cuando el Jefe de la casa siempre estaba, luchando? La Señora de la casa siempre estaba deprimida. Sin embargo, ella era una mujer fuerte, y la casa necesitaba su atención más que su corazón de luto. Ella miraba por la ventana todos los días, siempre esperando a su Señor, preguntándose si esta vez, tal vez, sólo tal vez, él volvía a casa. Ella les daba órdenes, haría lo que debía, y luego se iba a su ventana, y esperaba a su amor. No importaba si llovía o nevaba, si hacía calor o si estaba congelando. Ella se quedaría allí en la ventana hasta que el sueño se la llevara.

Era amable y hermosa como ninguna otra youkai, y muchos se preguntaban por qué se quedaba con él, y por qué había acudido a él en primer lugar. Podría haber estado con alguien que cuidara de ella, alguien que no la dejara sola, pero su respuesta era siempre la misma.

"_Él es mi compañero, y en este mundo entero, yo no tomaría otro."_

Cuando su Señor viniera a casa, ella iría a la puerta, le daría un abrazo suave, y volvería a la casa. Desearía bañarlo con besos, pero ella era la Señora de la casa, y el deber venia antes que su amor por él. El Señor le sonreía con tristeza, sin saber y nunca sabiendo, cuánto lo amaba, y cuanto ella siempre esperaba con tanto fervor por su regreso.

Después se iría de nuevo, y ella mantendrá bajo control sus lágrimas y se mantendría de pie e indiferente hasta que él desapareciera. Él se iba triste y con ganas de hacerla sentir mejor, sin saber que él era _todo_ lo que ella quería. Ella dejaría caer sus lágrimas hasta que estaba sola, luego lloraría toda la noche hasta que llegaba la mañana, y reanudaría su rutina.

Y esto siguió y siguió, a través de años y las guerras, hasta que un día, un joven youkai nació.

El niño youkai lleno a la Señora Taisho de alegría.

Era pequeño y diminuto, pero en general, necesitaba de su madre. Ella había sido innecesaria por un tiempo muy largo. Tenía los ojos dorados de su padre. Tenía la marca de la luna en su frente, y las líneas que corrían por todas las partes de su pequeño cuerpo. Ella sabía que tendría el pelo blanco de su padre. Crecería fuerte, siguiendo después los pasos de su padre.

Pero primero, el pequeño youkai sería de ella.

El padre no había estado allí durante su nacimiento, y eso sólo lo hacía aún más su posesión. Ella sonrió por primera vez en la ausencia de su Señor. Su vida tenía un nuevo significado. Se dedicaría solo a su niño. No dejaría al heredero de la familia. No podía mostrar su amor abiertamente a su Señor, pero podía mostrárselo a través del niño.

Porque se haría cargo de su hijo y haría que se sintiera orgulloso de su niño.

"Sesshomaru.." le susurró, "Tú serás mi alegría."

* * *

"Ella debió haberte amado mucho." Susurró Aome, interrumpiendo su historia. Su corazón cantó para él, feliz de que había una madre que lo quería. Él no parecía escucharla, sin embargo. Se encontraba en un mundo al que no podía llegar, todavía no, y siguió con su historia como si no hubiera hablado.

Ella no lo tomo personalmente esta vez.

* * *

"El joven youkai creció junto a su madre. Ella jugaba con él y le cantaba canciones de cuna. Cuando había tormentas, le contaría historias para calmarlo, aunque él nunca admitiría estar asustado. Había oído historias de su padre, y decidió ser fuerte y valiente, igual que él. En su pequeña mente, tener miedo de algunos truenos era degradante, así que no hablaba una palabra de su miedo. También unca se negó a su madre cuando ella vino a consolarle.

Los sirvientes también se ocupaban del niño. Era la risa y la alegría. Hizo sus vidas más felices. Trajo la luz a sus mundos con sus juegos y esperanza. Todos ellos lo cuidaban. Era su joya, la cosa más preciosa que tenían, y el pequeño maestro por el que morirían.

Entonces, el Gran Señor Taisho llegó a casa.

La Señora no había estado mirando por la ventana. Ella abandonó el hábito cuando nació su hijo, y entonces no estaba esperando en la puerta como de costumbre, cuando su Señor volvió a casa. Entró en su casa sin nadie para darle la bienvenida. Esto no lo puso infeliz de estar en casa, aunque su corazón se quejara un poco. Luego fue al jardín y encontró a su compañera jugando con un pequeño duplicado de él.

Ella se reía, como nunca se rió con él, y tenía un brillo en sus ojos que él jamás logró sacar de ella.

Cuando finalmente ella se fijó en él, sus ojos se agrandaron, pero se recuperó rápidamente y se le acercó, actuando de la manera que siempre había sido ella.

Excepto que ahora la conocía de manera diferente.

'Este es tu hijo', dijo, señalando al joven Sesshomaru, que le dio una sonrisa vacilante.

Estaba demasiado sorprendido al encontrar que su compañera podría ser tan calida, podría ser la mujer que siempre había querido que ella sea, para prestar atención al niño. Él simplemente lo miró, lo suficiente para reconocer sus propios ojos dorados en la cara del niño, y luego se volvió y salió de su casa.

Algo en el niño se rompió.

'_Lograré que me vea a mí_', prometió ferozmente. Los ojos de su madre de inmediato se pusieron tristes, y sabía que todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, rezando que no fuera lo que imaginaba.

Afuera, el Señor, miró hacia atrás, un sentimiento de culpabilidad por su trato frío hacia el niño, su hijo, pero sacudió la cabeza. Era demasiado tarde para retractarse, y había otra guerra para ganar."

* * *

"Sesshomaru..."

Algo en Aome lloraba por Sesshomaru, pero cuando ella lo miró, no se atrevió a susurrar una palabra más. Su historia la había cautivado, atrapado dentro de ella, y ella no podía hacer más que seguir escuchando.

Pero, ¡oh, cómo quería gritarle a su padre, volver en el tiempo y hacerle ver a su hijo, que lo respetaba como nadie nunca sería capaz de...

* * *

"El niño se volvió frío, como era de esperar. El joven youkai amaba a su madre, y sabía que ella lo amaba. Su amor era tangible. Pero él quería el amor de su padre. Quería que el viejo youkai lo mirara. Quería ver su calor. Quería hacerlo sentirse orgulloso. El muchacho dejó sus juegos y risas. Se apartó de sus sueños jóvenes y de la infancia. Se convertiría en un poderoso youkai, y nadie sería capaz de detenerlo. Su pequeña mente llena de pensamientos de gloria y poder. En lugar de dulces, sueños inocentes, soñaba con la guerra y la muerte. Dejó su sonrisa de lado y siempre tenía una expresión en blanco. Ya no corría por la casa. Los criados no estaban cerca de él nunca más. Se mantuvieron a distancia, sabiendo que las cosas no volverían a la forma en que estaban. Eran tratados como sirvientes por el niño ahora, no compañeros de juego.

Era el hijo de la casa, el futuro heredero, y lo trataban con respeto.

"Voy a aprender a pelear" le dijo a su madre el día después de que su padre había desaparecido.

La madre había querido negarse, pero cuando vio la determinación en el rostro de su hijo, no podía negar a su hijo.

"Entonces lo harás." Ella le contestó.

Ella ordenó a uno de los mensajeros que le trajera el mejor instructor. Si su hijo aprendería a pelear, ella se aseguraría de que él aprendiera de los mejores. Ella le ayudaría en todo lo que podía.

La próxima vez que hubo una tormenta, ella se acercó a su puerta, pero no entró. Se quedó en la puerta hasta que paso la tormenta, llorando por dentro. Había perdido una parte de sí misma.

Su hijo aprendería a luchar, incluso si esto la desgarraba."

* * *

El reloj seguía avanzando. Los minutos pasaban. Aome no se dio cuenta.

Sólo podía escuchar la historia detrás del youkai con el que se había casado. Se estaba abriendo a ella, dejándola entrar al interior de sus secretos, y le permitía tocar su pasado.

Ella sentía que si le tocaba, se mezclaría con él, y se convertirían en uno, y lo único que le impedía acercarse a él era que quiera saber más sobre su pasado.

* * *

"Los años pasaron, y el joven youkai ya no era un pequeño, aunque a decir verdad, había dejado de ser un niño desde que conoció a su padre. Entrenaba día tras día tras días para pelear, se hizo fuerte, más fuerte, hasta ser el más fuerte. Sus entrenadores eran siempre reemplazados ya que él perfeccionaba todo lo que le enseñaban y más allá. Captaba todo y aprendía cuando era necesario.

Nada se le escapaba.

A veces, miraba a su madre, que siempre estaba cerca durante su formación, aunque nunca lo interrumpía, y sentía la necesidad de ir con ella. Ella se quedaba allí, tan elegante como todo lo que había visto, tranquila y atenta, y algo tiró de él.

Pero dejaría pasar por alto la sensación y volvería con su maestro.

_Luego,_ siempre decía, que se preocuparía de su madre después.

Su padre volvió, cada vez con más años de intermedio, y se limitaba a mirar a Sesshomaru, aunque el joven youkai notaba que las miradas eran cada vez más sostenidas.

Se aseguraría de que esas miradas se convirtieran el reconocimiento.

Haría a su padre orgulloso.

"¿No estás orgullosa?" le preguntó a su madre un día.

"Hay más en la vida que la lucha, Sesshomaru" su madre simplemente respondió.

Debido a que ella era su madre, y él la amaba, le tomó la mano por no más de un segundo antes de soltarla.

"Entonces, voy a aprender más, también. "

Aprendió sobre política, estrategias, negociación, y todas esas cosas que podrían ser útiles. También encontró en la lectura una buena manera de pasar el tiempo. Pedía a Jaken, que había estado a su lado durante ese tiempo al igual que su madre, que buscara libros.

Los leería ávidamente. Aunque sabía que su madre tenía algo más en mente cuando le dijo que había más en la vida que lucha, él no podía darle nada más que esto.

Ya había decidido qué camino seguir, y no podía cambiar eso.

"Disfruta más de la vida" Ella le dijo una tarde.

"No puedo. Todavía tengo mucho que hacer."

"La vida pasara por ti."

"Voy a vivir mucho tiempo."

Sus ojos se volvieron más tristes. "No lo sabes."

Algo en su voz le hizo detenerse. Se dio vuelta y la miró, luego resopló.

Algo estaba apagado con ella, pero no podía decir qué.

"Madre..."

Ella lo quito con un gesto de la mano. "No es nada."

La próxima vez que su padre llegó, encontró a su hijo leyendo un libro acerca de las negociaciones de guerra, y, finalmente, lo miró.

"Ya estás listo para ir a la guerra conmigo."

Sesshomaru ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de ir con él.

Su madre regreso a la vieja costumbre de mirar por la ventana de nuevo, aunque esta vez no esperaba por su Señor, sino por su hijo."

* * *

Sesshomaru hizo una pausa por un momento.

Aome pensó que parecía triste, como si él no quisiera hablar de lo que venía después.

"La historia es larga", le informó.

"Tengo un montón de tiempo." Aome dijo, su mano fue inconscientemente a la suya.

Él no pareció darse cuenta, y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

"Sesshomaru aprendido a matar, y aprendió sobre las guerras, y no había nada bonito en ellas. En el fondo de su mente, incluso Sesshomaru detestaba la guerra, pero finalmente estaba peleando junto a su padre. Eso era lo que importaba. Nada más.

Además, a no le gustó la idea de cortar cabezas porque sí.

Después de ganar cuatro guerras, su padre le dijo que tomara un descanso. Sesshomaru no quería al principio, pero su padre insistió, y Sesshomaru deseaba ver a su madre, así que finalmente estuvo de acuerdo.

Habían pasado años desde que había estado en la Casa de la Luna. Cuando la vio de nuevo, aún tenía el mismo aspecto, pero había algo en el aire que no le gustaba. Jaken lo recibió en la puerta, y el sapo parecía miserable. Sus ojos estaban apagados, y lucía un color verde enfermo, no es que no siempre fuese un verde feo.

"Su madre está enferma." Jaken dijo. "Ella puede estar muriendo."

Sesshomaru casi no oyó la última parte. Ya estaba dentro de la casa, subiendo las escaleras a la habitación de su madre. Abrió sin vacilar, a pesar de que no había estado allí desde que había comenzado a entrenar.

"Fuera". Ordenó a las doncellas que estaban con su madre.

La guerra le había hecho más frío. Las criadas no pudieron reconocer al joven con el que alguna vez habían jugado, y salieron del cuarto asustadas.

Sesshomaru fue al lado de su madre. "Madre..."

Su madre abrió los ojos lentamente. Parecía como si el simple hecho de respirar enviara agonía a cada parte de ella.

"Mi niño..." Ella dijo, y su voz era débil. "Hijo mío, has venido..."

Sesshomaru asintió. Él no sabía que se estaba muriendo. Se preguntó si su padre lo sabía. "Madre..."

"¿Estás contento ahora?"

Sesshomaru no era feliz, pero podía sentirla yéndose, y su deseo siempre había sido que él fuese feliz. No tenía el corazón para decirle la verdad ahora.

"Lo soy."

Su madre sonrió. "Sé que no lo eres."

Ella tomó sus manos entre las suyas y una sola lágrima se le escapó de los ojos. "Sé feliz, Sesshomaru".

"…"

"Sé feliz".

"…"

"Se..."

"Lo voy a intentar."

"Tu padre... él te quiere, él solo no sabe... nosotros cometimos un montón de errores, ¿no?"

"No hables, guarda tus fuerzas..."

"No hay nada más en mí, de todos modos. Sesshomaru... cuando tu padre te diga, cuida del niño. No es culpa del niño. "

Sesshomaru no entendía sus palabras, lo tomó como parte de su enfermedad, y sólo asintió con la cabeza para hacerla callar.

"Dame tu palabra". Ella dijo, el fuego de repente llegaban a sus ojos huecos.

Sesshomaru casi se atrevía a esperar que su madre no fuera a morir. "Te lo doy a ti." Dijo solemnemente. "Yo me encargo del niño."

Ella lo miró por última vez. "No seas tan amargo". Ella dijo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Su mano se puso flácida en la suya, y Sesshomaru rugió, gritó, y la abrazó contra él.

Ahora lamentaba no haber hecho feliz a su madre en lugar de a su padre. "

* * *

"No te gustará la siguiente parte." Le dijo.

"Dijiste que ibas a contarme un cuento. No lo puedes dejar sin terminar".

Dios, él había visto a su madre morir, y casi no lo había hecho a tiempo. ¿Cuánto tendría que lamentar no haber visto a su madre antes de morir?

Su padre lo había enviado a su casa, así que quizá él sabia como estaba su compañera, ¿así que porqué no había ido a su lado?

"¿Te das cuenta de que he estado hablando durante más de dos horas?"

Aome se encogió de hombros. "Todavía tenemos por lo menos cuatro más para seguir."

"Recuérdame nunca querer hacerte sentir mejor."

"Sesshomaru, hacer que otra persona se sienta mejor es una buena cosa!¿No te hace sentir una mejor persona, err, youkai? "

"No lo hace, Miko."

"¿Así que ahora eres racista?" ¿Y cuándo volvimos a los apodos?

Él le dió una mirada de muerte.

* * *

"La ira de Sesshomaru podía sentirla cada soldado en el campo de batalla cuando, en menos de dos meses, el padre de Sesshomaru anunció que tenía una nueva compañera. Los soldados se estremecieron, dejaron de luchar, y decidieron desaparecer durante el día. Sesshomaru camino directamente hacia su padre y lo miró a los ojos, dejandolo sin habla.

Nadie lo había mirado con tanta ferocidad.

Taisho siguió a su hijo a su tienda.

"¿Sabías que se estaba muriendo... cuando me mandaste a ella?

"Sí".

Sesshomaru golpeo sus puños contra la mesa de la tienda de su padre. La mesa se rompió. "¿Por qué no viniste conmigo?"

"Había una guerra."

"¡Ella era tu compañera!"

Cuando Sesshomaru miró a los ojos de su padre, la verdad brillo sobre él. "Esta nueva mujer en tu vida... tu habías engañado a mi madre."

Taisho no lo negó. "Me enamoré de ella."

"¡Dejaste a mi madre sola, incluso cuando se estaba muriendo!"

"Tu madre y yo no éramos compañeros de verdad."

"¡Podías haberme dicho que estaba enferma!"

"Había una guerra. Te necesitaba en el campo de batalla."

Sesshomaru respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. "Y esta otra youkai..."

"Ella es humana".

La ira que Sesshomaru sentía era como nada que jamás había sentido antes. Su madre fue sustituida por un ser inferior, por un ser _humano_...

"Ella está esperando un hijo mio."

Era más que ira lo que sintió ese día.

Salió y mató a todos lo que estaban en su camino. Enemigos, aliados, no le importaba. Mató hasta que sólo su padre quedó vivo en el campo de batalla.

Un hanyou. Su padre no sólo había ensuciado la memoria de su madre...

Había ensuciado el nombre Taisho por concebir un hanyou.

"Los humanos quieren matarla. Te necesito para protegerla y cuidar del niño."

Sesshomaru quería matar a su padre, porque él no podia negarse.

_Cuida del niño..._

Se lo había prometido a su madre.

Así que como no podía negarse, hizo sangrar el corazón de su padre.

"Va a morir. Tomaste otra pareja antes que ella. Tu nueva... mujer no será capaz de tener la marca. El niño será tuyo. Vivirá, pero la humana no. Morira pronto, al igual que cualquier otro humano. "

Los ojos de su padre se oscurecieron. Parecía miserable, pero en todo caso su respuesta dejó a Sesshomaru lívido.

"Un día con ella, es suficiente para satisfacerme para el resto de mi vida. "

Ahora los ojos de Sesshomaru se ensombrecieron.

Toda una vida con su madre no había sido suficiente para Taisho.

Se fue a encontrar a la humana, furioso consigo mismo por querer hacer sentir a su padre orgulloso, enfadado con su padre por preocuparse de un niño no nacido más de lo que nunca iba a preocuparse de él, su primer hijo. Sesshomaru casi odiaba ya a todo en el mundo".

* * *

"Yo..."

"No me vengas con tu compasión."

Aome lo miró.

"No te voy a dar ninguna compasión."

Sin embargo, en su corazón, ella se sentía enojada con su padre.

Por ser tan cruel con su otro hijo.

Por ser responsable de la frialdad de Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Fue a buscar a la mujer, y para su disgusto, le llevó más tiempo de lo que pensaba que sería. Cuando finalmente averiguo dónde estaba, casi no pudo seguir. La mujer era una princesa, pero eso no impidió que sus idiotas enemigos humanos trataran de matarla.

Al parecer, no les gustaba la idea de que su princesa humana tenga un hanyou. Esa es probablemente la única cosa que tenían en común.

Mató a todos, pero se aseguro de mantener un humano restante que informe a los demás que si venían a atacar, los mataría de la manera más sangrienta y dolorosa. No habría piedad. La humana y el hanyou estaban ahora bajo la protección de la familia Taisho.

El hombre se fue aterrorizado a difundir la noticia.

Sesshomaru habría matado a la humana y al hanyou, pero no podía.

Por su madre.

Le había prometido cuidar del niño. Lo haría. Por ella.

Sesshomaru entró en el palacio. Todavía quedaban algunos sirvientes leales que han estado al lado de su princesa. Sesshomaru ignoro el pánico de sus caras. Agarró a uno y le ordenó que lo llevara donde la princesa. Cuando la encontró, ella estaba sudando, ya en trabajo de parto. No tenía miedo de él, pero ella temía por su bebé.

"No le hagas daño."

Sesshomaru no le contestó, pero hizo ir a buscar a dos criadas para ayudar a la humana. Salió de la sala de espera. Mientras esperaba, no podía dejar de pensar de la mujer. Su madre había sido mucho más bella y elegante. Su madre había sido más digna de ser la Dama de la familia Taisho. Esta humana no lo era, y nunca lo sería.

Sesshomaru tendría que encontrarles un nuevo lugar para vivir. Ellos no vivirían en la Casa de la Luna. La memoria de su madre había sufrido lo suficiente sin llevarlos allí.

Oyó el llanto de un bebé, y una criada salió de la habitación.

"Ella tuvo un niño." Le dijo con voz temblorosa.

Sesshomaru pasó a su lado y entro en la habitación. La humana tenía al bebé en sus brazos. Ella lo atrajo hacia su pecho, protegiendo al hanyou de él. Sesshomaru tuvo la idea de matar al hanyou, excepto que había prometido a su madre cuidar al bastardo. Sesshomaru entornó los ojos. No mataría al niño. Al menos, no lo mataría ahora. Esperaría hasta que el desgraciado creciera y pudiera defenderse.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Izayo"

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Inuyasha".

Años más tarde, aprendería a despreciar el nombre de Inuyasha. A Izayo, sin embargo, la llegaría a respetar con el tiempo. Nunca le gustaría ella, pero una especie de respeto nacería entre los dos.

"Dile a tus criadas que preparen tus cosas. Consigue a tu gente más leal. Tu y el niño se mudarán"

"¿Dónde vamos?"

"No hagas preguntas."

Ella vaciló, y luego... "Gracias."

Él no sabía qué responder, y por eso no dijo ni una palabra.

Salió de la habitación."

* * *

"Pensé que odiabas a los humanos."

"Lo hice".

Aome capto el tiempo pasado y sonrió. "Aún así la ayudaste, aunque odiabas la idea."

"Tuve que hacerlo. Le di mi palabra."

Ella lo miró con ojos brillantes y nuevos. "Eres bueno. Sesshomaru, no eres tan inhumano." "Ella se echó a reír un poco.

Sesshomaru le dio un apretón doloroso en la mano. "No creas demasiado en las historias. Habría matado a Inuyasha si no hubiera prometido no hacerlo. "

De alguna manera, Aome encontró eso difícil de creer.

* * *

"Para su sorpresa, su padre no llegó a ver a su nuevo hijo. No de inmediato. Sesshomaru sabía que era a causa de él. Si viniese, Sesshomaru se iba, y Taisho todavía tenía muchas guerras para ganar. No podía dejar todo atrás. Necesitaba que Sesshomaru se quedara, por lo que no llegó.

A Sesshomaru no le importaba.

Izayo resultó ser una mujer tranquila. No se metía en su camino. La habría castigado si lo hacía. El hanyou no era como su madre.

Lloró, gritó, y siempre estaba haciendo ruido. Sesshomaru quería estrangularlo. A veces pensaba que tal vez debería haber practicado la paciencia, pero era demasiado viejo para eso.

"Cállalo." Le ordenaría a Izayo.

"¡Es sólo un niño!" contestaba enfadada.

Sesshomaru, dejaría las cosas así porque pensaba que tener que cuidar del hanyou era suficiente castigo. Estar con él todo el tiempo _tenía_ que ser el más horrible de todos los castigos, incluso si Izayo era la madre de esa molestia.

Se quedó con ellos durante unos meses. Un día, cuando estableció a los guardias para protegerlos a ellos y estaba seguro que las criadas no los abandonarían, decidió que era hora de volver a luchar de nuevo.

"Sesshomaru..."

Se volvió hacia ella.

"Nunca te dije mi nombre." Dijo.

"Tu padre me lo dijo."

No sabía qué hacer con esta nueva información.

"Iras a pelear. ¿Volverás?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Tú...?" ella vaciló.

Sesshomaru odiaba las vacilaciones. Ella lo sabía y se recuperó rápidamente. "¿Te gustaría ver a tu hermano?"

En todo el tiempo que había estado aquí, no había visto al hanyou. Lo oyó, claro. Verlo, nunca. Se había negado. Sin embargo, ver la esperanza en sus ojos, recordando lo mucho que había querido que su padre lo viera, se encontró con que tenía que ver al hanyou. Caminó hacia ella, levantó la manta que cubría al niño, y miró a unos ojos, dorados como los suyos. No podía dejar de ver las orejas del hanyou. Sesshomaru no podía dejar de pensar que realmente era una vergüenza.

El hanyou alzó las manos hacia Sesshomaru.

"Medio hermano", Sesshomaru, habiendo corregido a Izayo, se alejó.

Regresó años más tarde. Su padre había pasado algún tiempo con su nueva familia después de haberse ido. Se había quedado con Izayo y el hanyou durante dos años, dejando a Sesshomaru para cuidar de sus asuntos.

Taisho nunca se había quedado ni la mitad del tiempo con él y su madre que había tenido con Izayo e Inuyasha.

Odiaba a Inuyasha más por ello.

Sin embargo, después de eso, Taisho los dejó para volver a sus guerras.

Parecía feliz cuando Sesshomaru lo vio.

A Sesshomaru le tomo otros cinco años para volver con Izayo e Inuyasha.

Cuando lo hizo, el hanyou estaba corriendo y jugando. Cuando Inuyasha lo vio, sus ojos se llenaron de orgullo y asombro. Él había querido el orgullo de su padre, y en su lugar obtuvo el de su medio hermano. La ironía de la vida. Arqueó una ceja hacia Izayo.

"Le he dicho historias sobre ti." Dijo. "Tú eres su héroe."

"Pensé que el padre debía ser el héroe de todo niño."

"No Inuyasha. A él sólo le gustan las historias contigo en ellas. "

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la casa, y su medio hermano le siguió con adoración. Nunca había odiado a su medio hermano tanto como ese día, y lo odiaba más porque realmente quería, parecerse al mocoso.

"Voy a enseñarle lo que sé", le dijo a Izayo.

Ella asintió.

"Así un día," él continuó, pensando que tal vez ella debería conocer las intenciones detrás de sus actos, "los matare."

Y ella sonrió.

"No lo harás." Izayo dijo.

Él la miró. "Lo haré. Hagas o pienses lo contrario."

"No lo harás." Repitió.

Él decidió hacer caso omiso de ella. Sesshomaru se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

"Te enseñare a pelear." Le dijo.

El muchacho asintió con alegría.

"Será difícil."

"Lo resistiré todo." El muchacho dijo con la determinación.

Era la primera vez que había oído la voz de Inuyasha. Todavía era joven, pero Sesshomaru reconoció el valor y la obstinación en esa voz.

En el fondo de su mente, se acordó de su propia inclinación a luchar para ganarse el respeto de su padre.

"Entrénalo con fuerza." Izayo le dijo.

Sesshomaru lo hizo. Día tras día, Inuyasha terminaría más golpeado. Izayo nunca le reprochó. Sabía que el mundo era cruel, e incluso más cruel para los hanyous. Le decía a su hijo 'se fuerte'.

Inuyasha lo hizo.

Sesshomaru nunca llegaría estar cerca de matarlo. A veces se lo intentaría y el hanyou se escaparía. Otras veces, tendría a Inuyasha a su merced, y algo le impediría dar el golpe final.

No importaba. Pronto quedó claro que Inuyasha no iba a morir por sus manos.

Izayo se lo había dicho, y tuvo razón. Odiaba a los seres humanos más para eso".

* * *

Aome giro los ojos.

"Ella lo sabía todo el tiempo."

"Sí".

"Sabes, creo que lo que quería decirte es que tu padre estaba orgulloso de ti".

"Lo dudo".

"¿Qué pasó con ella?"

"Ella murió a los 28. Estaba enferma. "

"Eso es triste".

"Es como son las cosas."

"..."

"Tu hermano no tendrá ese destino."

"..."

"Él no morira."

"Pero..."

La miró fijamente a los ojos, con la intensidad de la historia todavía en los ojos.

"Te lo prometo."

Ella sonrió.

"Te creo."

* * *

"Izayo murió, y durante algún tiempo se perdió la pista de su medio hermano. Sesshomaru estaba tomando tiempo libre de las guerras y todos los combates, y llego el tiempo para viajar por todo el mundo.

Su único compañero fue Jaken.

Él no había hecho contacto con los seres humanos durante mucho tiempo. Entonces, un día, su camino se cruzó con una pequeña humana.

Sesshomaru estaba tomando una siesta, por una vez, los pensamientos de la muerte lejos de su mente. Sintió su presencia, pero no percibió el peligro. Era poco común en él, pero la dejó acercarse. Cuando estuvo parada al lado de su cabeza, abrió los ojos. Tropezó al retroceder, cayó sobre su trasero, pero sus ojos no lo dejaron. Ella le sonrió.

"¡Humano asqueroso, apártate!" Jaken gritó, dejando caer los cubos de agua que había encontrado. Ella puso una flor a su lado, pero se levantó y salió corriendo. "Realmente, los seres humanos en estos días. No tienen ningún respeto". Jaken dijo.

"Jaken..."

"¿Mi Señor?"

"Se te ha caído el agua."

Jaken huyo en busca de más agua.

Fue dos días después que encontró a la niña golpeada en el suelo. Tomó una bocanada de aire.

Fue un lobo Youkai.

Frunció el ceño y volvió su atención hacia la niña. Aún estaba con vida, apenas, pero aún con vida. No sabía por qué, pero algo en ella le hizo llevarla con él. Jaken protestó, pero Sesshomaru se mantuvo firme. Se recobró y permaneció a su lado.

"Mi nombre es Rin". Ella le dijo. Él se quedó en silencio. "Jaken me dijo que su nombre era Señor Sesshomaru... ¡Sesshomaru-Sama!"

Siempre estaba feliz y riendo, y era torpe, pero seguía a Sesshomaru a cualquier lugar que iba, y Sesshomaru la protegía. Ella se convirtió en lo más cercano a una hija que pudo ser para él. Era una humana, y se suponía que debía odiar a todos los seres humanos, pero no la odio. A ella le gustaba, lo adoraba. En cierto modo, le recordaba a su medio hermano, que nunca se había dado la oportunidad de cuidar.

Podía cuidar de esta chica en su lugar.

Así lo hizo.

La vio crecer, la vio cambiar. Ella siempre sonreía cuando lo miraba. Trajo algo fresco a su mundo.

"Ella va a morir pronto." Jaken incito.

Era la verdad. Ella era un ser humano, después de todo. Era su destino. Sesshomaru sabía que podía emparejarse con ella. Entonces, ella no moriría. Sin embargo, ella era como una hija para él, y Sesshomaru no la vio en ese sentido. Su padre le dijo una vez que un momento con Izayo había sido suficiente. Supuso un momento que con Rin tendría que ser suficiente para él, también.

Porque un momento para un youkai, era toda una vida para un ser humano.

"Es una vergüenza." Jaken le dijo una vez. "Ella sólo traerá problemas. Los otros Youkai lo miraran mal. "

Sesshomaru pensó en cuantos youkai y humanos había tenido que matar a causa de Inuyasha. Pensó en todos los youkai que ya habían muerto a causa de Rin. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios.

"Es de familia." "

* * *

Sesshomaru miró a Aome. Realmente venia de familia.

Aome dijo que Izayo quería decirle que su padre estaba orgulloso de él. No estaba seguro de eso. Él sabía que no importaba más. Su padre estaba muerto. Sesshomaru nunca vio orgullo en sus ojos cuando lo miró. Y ahora...

Miró a Aome...

Sólo vio a Aome.

_Una vida con un ser humano, no es sino un momento para un youkai..._

Aome era tan humana, e incluso ahora, en este momento, se estaba muriendo, su tiempo con él cada vez más cortos, y...

Un momento con Aome nunca sería suficiente para él.

"¿Qué pasó con Rin?"

"Ella se casó, tuvo hijos."

Había sido difícil para Sesshomaru dejarla ir, pero había sido lo correcto. Había crecido, y Sesshomaru la había mandado lejos. Con lágrimas en los ojos, le había dicho que entendía, y ella se fue a buscar su camino. A veces, Sesshomaru se reuniría con ella en un campo de flores, donde siempre había flores, y ella le decía cómo la vida la trataba. Se casó con un hombre humano de buena posición economica. Tenía una buena vida. Nunca se olvidó de Sesshomaru.

Iba con él a veces. Sesshomaru se lo permitía.

Entonces, un día, murió.

Él no estaba allí cuando sucedió, pero lo supo. Él lo sentía. Ella había muerto. Sesshomaru fue a su tumba y dejó una sola flor. Así como ella le dejo una la primera vez, cuando lo había conocido. Nunca fue a la tumba de nuevo y volvió su odio hacia los seres humanos.

Hasta ahora.

Porque de alguna manera, Aome había abierto una puerta que la muerte de Rin había cerrado.

¿Iba a dejarla morir, como había dejado morir a Rin?

Pensaba que no.

Si ella quisiera, tal vez...

Y pensar acerca de eso no haría bien ahora.

"Ella murió luego, ¿no?"

"Como todos. Al igual que todos los humanos."

¿La dejaría morir como el resto de su especie?

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Soy muy viejo."

Le había dicho sólo una parte de su historia. Tanto faltaba de ello. De hecho, muchas cosas. Algunos nunca llegarían a sus oídos. Él le había dicho lo que pensaba que ella necesitaba, y eso fue todo.

"Estoy feliz." Dijo de la nada.

Sesshomaru se extraño, ya que su hermano se encontraba actualmente en cirugía.

Como si leyera su mente, se volvió hacia él.

"No feliz, feliz, pero feliz de que me dijeras esto. Fue una buena historia."

"¿Esperabas algo diferente?"

Ella se rió. "Youkai arrogante."

"Mujer insoportable."

Ella se rió de nuevo. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Vamos a regresar y a esperar".

Aome se puso de pie, sostuvo su mano para Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru levantó sin tomarla, pero la tomó después, como si le concediera un favor.

"Idiota..." Ella murmuró.

Él le sonrió.

Y Kami, estaba maldecido, porque no podía dejarla morir.

No podía perderla.


	24. Salto

Hola a todos, la traducción de este cap. Fue gracias a **Marijo216, **y con respecto a la buena noticia que mencione en el cap. Anterior es que ya están traducidos los cap. restantes, nuevamente gracias a **Marijo216, **solo falta darle algunos arreglos, sin más los dejo con este cap. Nos leemos.

**Título Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Título Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**: Albreyck

**Corazones Atormentados**

_**Cap. 24: Salto**_

Koga estaba desanimado. Nunca lo admitiría, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo estaba.

Ayane tenía suficiente de Koga melancólico.

"¡Deja tu depresión!"

Koga la miro, luciendo ofendido y como un cachorro herido. "N_o_ estoy melancólico."

"Lo estás siendo ahora mismo."

"_N__o_ lo estoy, y de ahora en adelante te ignorare, porque _no_ estoy melancólico".

No es que estuviera deprimido, es sólo que... arruinó su promesa a sí mismo de que haría todo lo posible para hacerle las cosas fáciles a Aome. Había mandado a volar todo esto.

Cuando el pulgoso empezó la pelea, ella huyo. Lo que era peor era que no había sido capaz de ir tras ella. En algún momento durante la lucha, Sesshomaru la había seguido. Cuando Koga finalmente pudo ver a Aome, Sesshomaru estaba con ella. _Estaban_ sentados en el suelo. Nunca pensó que el gran Sesshomaru Taisho se sentaría en el suelo. En cualquier caso, Sesshomaru estaba hablando con ella y ella parecía atraída por todo lo que estaba diciendo, y cuando Koga finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que le decía, el choque de ello no le dio otra opción que alejarse de ahí.

Sesshomaru le había dicho a Aome su historia, y Sesshomaru nunca hablaba con nadie de su pasado.

Esto complicó las cosas.

"No estás ayudando a nadie sintiendo lástima por ti mismo", dijo Ayane. "¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Sango? Dijiste que ella quería hablar contigo".

Koga asintió con la cabeza y fue a buscar a Sango. Koga había pensado que Aome era la única entre los dos que sentía algo hacia el otro. La posesividad de Sesshomaru no era nada, sólo el resultado de pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, aunque ahora, Koga considero que podría ser más.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Sesshomaru tenía sentimientos por Aome.

Y si lo hizo...

Haría las cosas muy, muy malas.

Para Koga, por lo menos.

Koga volvió bruscamente a la realidad cuando se choco con alguien. Él los estabilizó a ambos rápidamente.

"Lo siento, Sango. No te vi"

"¿Tú crees?"

Koga sonrió. "¿Querías hablar conmigo?"

Sango lo miraba con reproche, y luego asintió. "¿Entiendo que no estás en buenos términos con Sesshomaru?"

"No."

"Bueno, cambia eso de inmediato".

Tal vez Koga debería ir a comprobar sus oídos, él no estaba oyendo bien. "¿Qué?"

"Ve a hacer la paz con Sesshomaru."

La miro de mal humor. "No voy a hacer tal cosa."

Ella le dio a Koga una mirada que le recordaba a una madre regañona. "¿Por qué no, díme?"

"Porque él... " está casado con Aome, respira bajo el mismo techo que ella, parece que la hace feliz, ella tiene sentimientos por él, siempre está con ella, es el primero en consolarla, y yo..." Porque no quiero. ", concluyó sin convicción.

Ella trató de reducirlo con una mirada de muerte. "Esa no es razón suficiente."

"¿Por qué te importa si hago las paces con él?"

Sango se detuvo frunciendo el ceño. "He trabajado contigo durante mucho tiempo", empezó. "No puedes engañarme. Intentas ocultarlo, pero sé que tú te preocupas por Sesshomaru. Han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y te preocupas de Aome, también. "

"La amo".

"No hace ninguna diferencia. El punto es que te preocupas por ambos, y no veo por qué debería parar eso".

"Él la alejo de mí."

"Técnicamente, Inuyasha lo hizo, y si nos hacemos técnicos-técnicos, nadie te la quito a ti".

"Quiero que vuelva".

Ella dio suspiro de exasperación. "Bien, como sea, tenemos otras cosas de que hablar."

"¿Cómo?"

"Tienes que hacer las paces con Sesshomaru."

"¡De eso era lo que estábamos hablando!" Koga gritó.

"No, no lo es." Sango le dijo. "Tu estas olvidando que la familia Taisho puede estar en peligro. Todavía no sabemos lo que Naraku quiere de ellos, pero sabemos que él podría haber matado al Sr. Taisho. Tal vez quiere a todos los familiares muertos y _te das_ cuenta de que eso ahora incluye a Aome, ¿verdad? "

Eso, Koga admitió, había escapado a su mente. "Pero..."

"Y Sesshomaru está empezando a sospechar de Naraku. Tenemos que decirles un poco de lo que sabemos. "

"Tal vez deberíamos decirles todo".

Sango sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. "No creo que sea una buena idea."

"Así que..."

"Tienes que arreglar las cosas con Sesshomaru. De esa manera, él te dirá lo que piensa, y seremos capaces de ayudarlos mucho más".

"Pero..."

Ella le dió su mirada más decidida, y Koga suspiró en derrota.

"Bien".

Su sonrisa se volvió dulce. Koga se compadeció de Miroku.

* * *

Su mano aún estaba sosteniendo la de él cuando finalmente entró en la sala de espera. Aome se había olvidado de esto, y Sesshomaru no le daba mucha importancia.

El hecho era que a Aome le gustaba la sensación de su mano sosteniendo la suya. Su mano era grande y envolvía la de ella por completo. Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero se sentía segura. Al abrir la puerta y recordar por qué la había dejado en primer lugar, no podía querer más que sentirse segura.

Parecía que los ojos de todo el mundo cayeron inmediatamente a sus manos.

Aome inconscientemente la apretó, haciendo a Sesshomaru poner los ojos en ella. Ella le dio una sonrisa culpable e hizo un movimiento para quitar su mano, que ella asumió lo molestaba ahora. En lugar de dejarla ir, ella encontró que Sesshomaru apretó su agarre.

Él entró en la habitación, sin siquiera mirar a los demás, a pesar de que le envió una pequeña sonrisa petulante a Inuyasha. El hanyou hizo un movimiento para lanzarse a su hermano, pero Kikyo lo sostuvo firmemente en su lugar.

A veces, Aome pensaba que Sesshomaru causaba demasiados problemas a él y _ella _para su propio bien.

Otras veces, este defecto se convertía en una virtud. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada al Inu-Youkai.

Aome se sentó junto a Sesshomaru en un sofá. Koga y Ayane se encontraban en una esquina. El lobo youkai todavía parecía enojado, pero era lo suficientemente civil para enviar a Aome una pequeña sonrisa que ella regresó con uno de las suyos. Miroku y Sango estaban sentados juntos. Aome sonrió abiertamente ante la vista. Miroku susurraba algo al oído de Sango, que la hacía enrojecer. Entonces, de repente, ella le golpeó duro. Él le puso ojos de cachorro, y ella enojada lo ignoró. Aome sabía que estaba fingiendo. Inuyasha se apoyaba contra la pared, luciendo muy triste, y mirando airadamente a su hermano. Kikyo miró entre los dos youkai, y luego la miró a ella. Por un momento, Aome miró a sus ojos marrones. Entonces Kikyo le dio la más pequeña de las sonrisas y se encogió de hombros. Trató de hacer que Inuyasha dejara de mirar a su hermano.

Aome parpadeó. Era extraño... ya no sentía ira hacia la mujer. De hecho, sentía... nada. Era indiferente hacia Kikyo. No habría desapercibido su presencia, pero no le importaba tampoco.

_'Esto',_ Aome pensó, _'tiene que ser un paso más en mi, eh, renacimiento'._

La idea la hizo sonreír.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que tres personas estaban desaparecidas.

"¿Dónde está mi madre?"

Miroku levantó la vista de Sango.

"Ella fue a buscar comida para todos".

Aome le envió una mirada oscura. Que desconsiderado. Ella es la _madre._ Se supone que la gente cuide de ella y la ayude, no al revés. Estos idiotas, ella se va por cinco minutos... bien, un par de horas, y luego...

"No nos des esa mirada." Ayane, dijo, claramente leyendo sus pensamientos. "Le dijimos que se quedara aquí, pero ella dijo que no podía aguantar más tiempo aquí y quería tomar aire fresco. Shippo y Kohaku se fueron con ella. "

"Oh." Ahora Aome se sentía tonta _y_ culpable.

"Te lo mereces por tener malos pensamientos sobre tus amigos" Sesshomaru le dijo en voz tan baja que ella fue la única que lo oyó.

"¿Cómo sabes en qué estaba pensando?"

"Puedo oler la vergüenza en ti."

Aome le pego en la nariz esperando lucier indignada. -"Yo no te di derecho a... olfatearme".

"Yo no necesito tu permiso."

Ella lo miró. "No es justo. Tu puedes oler cómo me siento, mientras que yo tengo que averiguarlo. "

"Eso simplemente demuestra que los youkai son más eficientes que los humanos".

"No."

"Lo son".

"No."

"Lo son".

"¡No!"

"Lo son".

Aome trato de darle la mirada su más feroz, pero cuando se volvió hacia él, se dio cuenta de que tenía una mirada divertida.

Ella le divertía.

No sabía si sentirse ofendida o enojada por eso. Ella acabo por enojarse. Entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de volverse contra él, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado del porque estaban peleando.

Se rió nerviosamente.

"¿Estás teniendo un ataque de nervios ahora?", Su voz estaba de alguna manera entre divertida y preocupada. Aome no sabía qué hacer con eso.

"Jeje, no".

"Entonces, ¿qué es?"

"Yo..."

"¿Sí?"

"Me olvidé de lo que estábamos discutiendo."

La diversión de Sesshomaru parecía crecer. "Eso no es nuevo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Siempre te olvidas de lo que estamos discutiendo. Es por eso que siempre terminamos hablando de cosas totalmente inútiles que nada tienen que ver con la discusión inicial. "

"¿De veras?"

"Sí".

"No te creo."

"No esperaba que lo hicieras."

"... Eres molesto".

"Sólo cuando quiero serlo."

"Sesshomaru..."- dijo entre dientes. Realmente, ¿no puede comportarse?

Algo cruzó por el rostro de Sesshomaru. Estaba allí en menos de un segundo, pero Aome de repente tuvo la sensación de que a ella no le iba a gustar lo que estaba pensando.

"¿Aome?" Él dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo oyeran, aunque minutos antes solo se susurraban.

"¿La llamaste por su nombre?" Inuyasha estalló.

Aome tuvo la sensación de que aquí iba a ver otra discusión. Que gracioso, se había olvidado de que tenían compañía. Había estado demasiado absorta en su plática.

"Lo hice. ¿Y qué hanyou, te has vuelto sordo?" El youkai le respondió a Inuyasha.

"Pero... uh..."

"Pareces incapaz de expresarte, Inuyasha. No me sorprende."

Koga en realidad se reía de eso.

"¿De qué te ríes, aliento de lobo?"

"Bueno", dijo Koga, compartiendo una breve mirada con Sesshomaru, "Tu hermano tiene razón. Eres incapaz de expresarte. "

"Medio hermano". Inuyasha y Sesshomaru dijeron al unísono, y luego enviaron oscuras miradas en la dirección del otro.

Miroku trató de contener la risa. Una mirada asesina de Inuyasha lo callo. Aome apretó la mano de Sesshomaru, que todavía estaba en la suya.

Se preguntó si ella sería la única que necesitaría hospitalización después de que terminara el día. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? trató de contarlas en la cabeza. Había pasado la primera hora de tratar de parar el estallido de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Entonces, había pasado casi cinco horas escuchando a Sesshomaru. Que no había sido nada malo. Por último, estaba de vuelta en esta sala.

_Sí,_ faltaba al menos una hora. Ella definitivamente necesitaría hospitalización.

'_¿Quizá debería empezar advirtiendo a los médicos?_'

Oh, sí, ella apenas podía imaginar cómo seria.

"Hola, doctor, creo que podría necesitar hospitalización." Ella diría, y él respondería, "¿Por qué, señora?" Le diría algo como "Bueno, verá, tengo dos youkai y un hanyou que resultan ser un poco... posesivos, y ellos realmente no se gustan mucho entre sí la mayor parte del tiempo, así que estaba pensando que en algún lugar entre sus peleas algo está destinado a pasarme." El médico asentiría. "Sí, definitivamente puedo ver un problema con eso."

Se rió en voz alta.

"¿Qué?" Sesshomaru le preguntó, ignorando lo que Inuyasha había dicho.

"Yo solo estaba pensando en cómo pedirle a un médico una habitación aquí".

Le dio una mirada que ella no podía leer. "¿Por qué necesitas una habitación?"

"Bueno", dijo, de repente dándose cuenta de que ella puede que necesite esa habitación antes de lo que había previsto. "No creo que mis nervios pueden soportar más esto".

En ese momento, Aome hizo una nota mental de que ella estaría siempre agradecida de su madre, que acababa de entrar en la habitación con dos niños traviesos cargando bolsas.

"La comida está aquí", Anunció, y todo el mundo se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Aome dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba a salvo.

* * *

Se había acabado.

Después de ocho horas de cirugía, finalmente había terminado.

La doctora Julia Melare asintió con la cabeza y vio que sus asistentes llevaban a Souta lejos.

Ella suspiró.

Había hecho todo lo posible. El resto dependía de Souta Higurashi.

Ahora, era el momento de hacer frente a la familia.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia la sala de espera. Se preguntó cómo debía darles la noticia. Dudó en frente de la puerta, pero luego la abrió.

Muchos pares de ojos se dirigieron directamente a ella. Dejo salir un suspiro. En un segundo, la hermana estaba justo a su lado.

"¿Ya terminó?" Ella susurró, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta. La Dra. Julia asintió.

Todos los demás se levantaron, deseosos de escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Julia miró a Aome, la esperanza en sus ojos, la mirada de desesperación de la madre, las miradas ansiosas de los niños, la curiosidad de los otros cuatro que no reconocía, la anticipación de los amigos de la familia, y finalmente la calma, la mirada serena del youkai que la había contratado. Pensó que era mejor hablar con él, parecía estar controlado. De todos modos, era Sesshomaru Taisho, tenía que hablar con él primero. Y tenía miedo de que si no lo hacía, alguien podría morir.

"Señor Taisho."

"Doctora."

Su esposa se acercó al lado de Sesshomaru.

"¿Cómo está mi hermano?"

La Dra. Julia se preguntó cuánto podría resistir la curiosidad.

"Doctora." El Sr. Taisho, dijo en un tono cerca a amenazante.

_Obviamente,_ la doctora pensó, _al_ _parecer la paciencia no es una virtud que ellos poseen._

"Hemos tenido algunas complicaciones." Comenzó. La madre se quedó sin aliento, y la hermana la miró con lágrimas. Se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado. "Pero no se preocupen." Terminó rápidamente después de la mirada que el Sr. Taisho le envió. "Lo hemos resuelto, y el resto de la operación salió bien".

"Así que eso significa..." dijo la voz de un niño.

La Dra. Julia asintió. "Souta necesitará algunos meses para recuperarse y adaptarse a su nuevo corazón. Con mucho gusto le ayudare en el proceso. Aparte de eso, Souta Higurashi está bien. No veo problemas con su recuperación. Me alegra anunciar que Souta será capaz de vivir el resto de su vida muy saludablemente".

Justo después de su discurso, ella sintió un par de brazos rodeándola.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias." Alguien le susurró al oído. Julia se sorprendió, pero luego abrazó a la señora Taisho.

"Es mi trabajo".

"Y usted hizo un gran trabajo". Dijo la Sr. Higurashi.

Julia sólo le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Souta era muy fuerte. Parte del éxito de la operación fue su deseo de vivir".

"¿Podemos verlo ahora?"

Julia sacudió la cabeza. "Una visita rápida y sólo uno de ustedes. El paciente tiene que descansar".

La mujer en sus brazos estaba llorando, y entonces ella misma se separo y fue a abrazar a su madre, que le susurró algo al oído, y a todos los demás en la sala. Luego, fue con su marido, dudó un segundo, y lo abrazó a él también.

Sesshomaru Taisho intento parecer ofendido, pero todavía puso un brazo vacilante a su alrededor. Por encima de la cabeza de su esposa, él le asintió.

La Dra. Julia Melare nunca se había sentido más satisfecha de su trabajo como lo hizo en ese momento.

"Vamos." Dijo la señora Taisho.

La Dra. Julia lo hizo con mucho gusto.

* * *

Aome entró en la habitación de su hermano, tan silenciosamente como le fue posible. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, y Aome le sonrió suavemente.

"Tiene quince minutos." La doctora le dijo. Aome asintió mientras acercó una silla. Apartó el pelo de Souta de su cara. Parecía muy cansado, pero no parecía tan enfermo como lo había estado antes.

Parecía que estaba durmiendo, no librando una batalla por su vida.

Aome no podía ser más feliz.

"Souta", dijo en voz baja. "Estoy tan feliz de que vas a vivir".

Habían lágrimas que amenazan con caer, pero ella las limpio. Finalmente, _finalmente,_ no tendría que preocuparse por su hermano agonizante. Crecería, sería feliz, y sólo porque corriera mucho o se entusiasmara, no tendría que preocuparse por su corazón dañado. … Podría comer todos los dulces que quería, y él...

Tendría una vida normal como todo el mundo. Iba a vivir mejor que cualquier otra persona, también.

Aome estaba más que feliz por él. De hecho, estaba tan feliz, que sentía ganas de gritar, correr, reírse histéricamente y, finalmente, llorar todas las lágrimas de alegría que tenía porque, de hecho, su hermano iba morir. Al menos no ahora, mientras todavía era joven.

_No cuando su vida apenas está comenzando._

"Todo valió la pena." dijo.

La vinculación de su vida a un completo extraño, siendo muy infeliz el primer mes completo, teniendo que soportar a Sesshomaru... había merecido la pena porque Souta viviría, e incluso si su matrimonio se hubiese quedado tan horrible como lo era al principio, habría estado bien.

Sólo viendo a su hermano y sabiendo que iba a vivir hacía que todo valiera la pena.

"De hecho", le dijo, "Creo que todo salió más que bien. Supongo que debo agradecértelo. Yo nunca habría aceptado casarme con Sesshomaru si no fuera por ti, y sé que tu no lo querías porque querías verme feliz, pero voy a confesarte algo", Ella pensó que tal vez toda su felicidad la había vuelto loca, porque era obvio que Souta no podía escucharla. Ella siguió hablando de todos modos. "Soy feliz con Sesshomaru. ¿Quién lo habría adivinado?, ¿eh? Créeme, no es tan frío como parece. De hecho, creo que tal vez él no es frío en absoluto". Ella se rió. "Bien, eso es una mentira. Él _es_ frío, pero para mí... "Ella sonrió. "No me importa si nunca nos amamos el uno al otro. Estoy satisfecha con lo poco que puedo obtener de él. De hecho, estoy más que satisfecha, y ahora que estás bien, y no tengo que preocuparme por eso, soy más feliz de lo que lo he estado en toda mi vida. "

Ella estaba balbuceando, pero no importaba porque estaba tan feliz, y dejó todo salir. ¿Quién diría que esto dejo pasmado a su pequeño hermanito?

"¿Te imaginas? Estoy más feliz con ese youkai arrogante de lo que estaba con Inuyasha." Ella sonrió con cariño. "Y estamos llegando a un acuerdo entre nosotros. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día nosotros... me preocupo por él. Tal vez un día él se preocupe por mí también." Ella rió y se levantó. "Estoy segura de que no quieres oírme hablar de él. Voy a venir a visitar mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Shippo y Kohaku me están volviendo loca. Mantenlos ocupados cuando estés mejor."

Ella le besó la frente.

"Gracias, Souta, por nunca darte por vencido".

Ya estaba a mitad de salir de la habitación cuando Souta abrió lentamente los ojos. Le dio una sonrisa cansada.

_"Gracias a ti,_ hermana." Susurró a su espalda.

* * *

Koga sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sango le enviaba malas miradas, y Ayane lo fastidiaba constantemente para ir a hablar con Sesshomaru antes de que Aome regresara.

Parecía que todo el mundo estaba en contra de él. Se quejo cuando Ayane le golpeó de nuevo y decidió que no podía rabiar contra el mundo entero. Hizo su camino hacia Sesshomaru como si estuviera caminando hacia su sepultura.

"Necesito hablar contigo." Le dijo más o menos. Sesshomaru lo miró.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sólo... ¿podemos ir allá?" dijo Koga, señalando a una parte de la habitación que era como lo mas privado que podría conseguir. Koga tuvo la sensación de que Sesshomaru no dejaría la habitación hasta que Aome volviera. Sesshomaru se movió hacia el lugar, haciendo que Koga caminara detrás de él. Que no hizo nada por su estado de ánimo.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?"

Koga suspiró. La última vez, prácticamente le había dicho al youkai de pelo blanco que le iba a robar a su esposa si era necesario. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez había exagerado un poco.

O mucho.

"Mira, sé que la última vez que hablamos, las cosas no fueron... parejas".

Sesshomaru sólo le levantó una ceja.

"Así que estaba pensando, ya que nosotros nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, de modo que realmente no hay ninguna razón para pelear y..."

"Koga".

Conocía aquel tono. Sesshomaru quería llegar al punto. Koga tuvo que contener un gemido.

"Mira, amo a Aome, y sé que ella está contigo, y no voy a retroceder. No voy a renunciar a ella hasta que alguien pueda amarla y cuidar de ella mejor que yo, así que sigo en la competencia, pero... "

"Yo no habría esperado otra cosa de ti". Sesshomaru lo interrumpió.

Los ojos de Koga brillaron con sorpresa.

"Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabía acerca de tu relación pasada con Aome. Incluso sabía que era posible que aún la amaras, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ella está casada conmigo, y ella seguirá casada conmigo. "

Él sonrió.

"No, si tengo algo que decir al respecto".

"Siempre me gustó la competencia, aunque en este caso, tu ya has perdido".

"Ya veremos". Koga dijo con confianza.

Sesshomaru sólo le dirigió una mirada arrogante. "Sí, ya veremos".

El tono en que lo dijo, hizo a Koga pensar que Sesshomaru ya sabía cómo terminarían las cosas.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba feliz por Aome y Souta. Realmente lo estaba. Sin embargo, al ver lo especialmente feliz que se puso cuando el idiota de su medio hermano le devolvió el abrazo, no pudo evitar sentirse muy celoso. Quería que la sonrisa satisfecha del rostro de su medio hermano desapareciera, y quería que Aome viniera a consolarse con él, para celebrar, llorar, reír e hiciera todas las cosas con _él._

Él no quería que se fuera con Sesshomaru.

El saber que una vez ella se habría girado inmediatamente a él sólo le hacía hervir de amargura.

Tenía que hablar con Aome.

"Vuelvo en un rato." Le dijo a Kikyo, yéndose antes de que nadie lo notara. Koga estaba hablando con Sesshomaru, y el resto estaban celebrando. Salió de la habitación, olfateó el aire, y siguió el olor de Aome. Se apoyó contra la pared de enfrente de la habitación en la que ella estaba y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

Se dispuso a esperar.

Unos diez minutos pasaron, y Aome, finalmente salió. Se dio cuenta de él de inmediato, y ella lo miró fijamente. Ella no se movió de donde estaba.

No hace mucho tiempo, ella habría saltado a sus brazos con su sonrisa más feliz, y él la habría sostenido.

"Aome, tenemos que hablar".

Todavía no se movió. "No sé de qué".

"Mira," Inuyasha comenzó, "Sé que te hice daño cuando yo... me case con Kikyo, pero todavía podemos hacer que las cosas funcionen y..."

"No veo cómo podemos hacer que las cosas funcionen." Ella cortó abruptamente. Entonces su mirada se suavizó. "Nosotros terminamos", dijo. "Ya no hay más 'nosotros', Inuyasha. Lo que tuvimos es algo que siempre voy a querer, pero nuestro tiempo ya paso".

"Pero todavía podemos..."

"Ya he escuchado todas tus excusas. He escuchado todos tus planes para nosotros. Tú no dejaras a Kikyo, y yo me niego a ser la otra mujer. Además, te dije que no iba a dejar a Sesshomaru, y no lo haré. "

"Eras feliz conmigo".

Ella le dio una sonrisa amable. "Y ahora soy más feliz con Sesshomaru."

Si Inuyasha no le hubiera roto el corazón en primer lugar, habría pensado que sus palabras eran crueles. No solo acababa de decirle que estaba feliz con Sesshomaru, le había dicho que era más _feliz,_ y como él la veía, Inuyasha sabía que era más feliz. Esto sólo lo puso más celoso.

"Tú me amas." Dijo desesperadamente. Era su última esperanza. Era la única cosa que le impedía atacar a Sesshomaru. El youkai se casó con ella. Vivía con ella. Sin embargo, el corazón de Aome seguía siendo suyo.

Siempre sería suyo.

Inuyasha se negó a creer que ella podía amar a alguien que no fuese él. Ella le había dicho una vez que él era el amor de su vida. Ella no había mentido. El había visto en sus ojos que quería decir cada palabra.

¿Entonces por qué estaba dándole esa mirada de simpatía?

Se dirigió hacia él, y por un momento, pensó que iba a perdonarlo. Tenía una mirada tierna sobre su rostro, y su mano fue a acariciar su mejilla.

"Terminamos.", Dijo de nuevo. Ella no parecía arrepentida. Ella no parecía triste. Ella simplemente expresaba un hecho que todo el mundo sabía desde hacía meses.

Al principio, ella se negó a creer que habían terminado. Él lo sabía. Él había visto su rostro en la boda. Más tarde, en su propia boda, había visto la mirada de alguien que quería huir, pero no podía escapar. Casi la había salvado entonces. Ahora, era Inuyasha, quien se negaba a creer que no había nada más entre ellos. En su luna de miel, en el trabajo, cada momento, sólo ella estaba a su mente. Le llevó un tiempo comprender que no la había soltado por completo. Se había casado y emparejado, pero ella todavía tiraba de él.

Ahora...

Era como si sus roles se invirtieran, ya que ella finalmente había comprendido la realidad, y ahora él era el desafiante.

"Tú me amas.", Insistió. Sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente los suyos para la demostración de afecto que siempre se quedaba en su iris. Él no parecía encontrarlo.

"Inuyasha..." dijo en voz baja. "Yo no... yo no sé nada."

Y con eso, pasó la mano de su mejilla y se alejó. Inuyasha la cogió por la muñeca.

Le había hecho daño; profundamente en su pecho. Él quería dañarla, también. "Nunca te va a cuidar. Tú eres sólo una humana, y Kami sabe que él no puede tolerar a los humanos. Tú siempre serás un negocio para él. "

"Sólo porque tu no me amabas no significa que alguien mas no pueda amarme."

No se volvió, pero su voz era feroz. Inuyasha sabía que la ira era su manera de defenderse.

"Él es Sesshomaru. Lo conozco. Nunca se preocupara por ti".

"Él decidió casarse conmigo. Eso tiene que decir algo."

"¡Sólo se casó contigo porque necesitaba una mujer humana para obtener su herencia!"

"¡Eso lo sé, pero aún _me_ eligió a _mí!"_

"¡Porque Miroku le dijo!"

Ella se volvió y lo miró perpleja. "¿Qué?"

"Miroku le dijo que se casara contigo. Él no te eligió. Miroku le ofreció una salida fácil."

"Pero..."

"Fue todo porque Miroku te ofreció."

De repente se sintió culpable. Se veía aún peor de lo que había estado cuando él había terminado con ella. De pronto, toda su energía se había drenado. Hizo un movimiento para tocarla, pero ella dio golpeo en su mano alejándola. Sin una palabra, se fue.

Inuyasha se sentía derrotado.

* * *

Kagura colgó su teléfono celular y se volvió a mirar a Naraku.

"¿Quién era?"

"Era Kikyo."

Naraku parecía interesado.

"¿Qué quería?"

Kagura se acercó al hanyou. "Estaba en el hospital. El muchacho salió de la operación".

Naraku parecía molesto. "¿Por qué debería importarme eso? Así, el niño está seguro, y la miko está en deuda con Sesshomaru un poco más. Ya sabíamos que esto iba a suceder".

Kagura apretó los labios. A veces, ella quería destrozar al hanyou, pero era muy poderoso, y Kagura estaba con el equipo ganador.

"También tenía información sobre el estado de Sesshomaru y sus sentimientos hacia la humana."

Naraku se iluminó. "¿De verdad? ¿Y qué dijo?"

"Dijo que es seguro que Sesshomaru se preocupa por ella. Dice que es un buen momento para avanzar a la segunda parte del plan."

Naraku parecía un niño al que le habían dado su juguete favorito. "Finalmente," dijo. A Kagura no le gustaba la sonrisa en su rostro, le daba escalofríos. "Bueno, Kagura, creo que tenemos una fiesta que planear."

"¿Una fiesta?"

"Sí, por supuesto."

"¿Por qué una fiesta?"

"Yo no te he hablado de la próxima parte del plan, ¿verdad?" Kagura sacudió la cabeza. "Vamos a secuestrar a Aome Taisho".

Kagura suprimido su sorpresa. "¿Por qué?"

Naraku sonrió con maldad. "Así podemos matarla y hacer que el youkai sufra como nunca antes. Creo que serían dos humanos que perdería, y un padre. ¿Me pregunto cuántas muertes cercanas a él puede tomar?"

"La humana no es como el resto para él."

"Exactamente. Ella es mucho más para él de lo que alguien más haya sido. Dile a Kikyo que prepare la fiesta y envié las invitaciones tan pronto como hayan terminado."

Dejaría que sus enemigos sean felices por esta noche. Mañana, él sería el único riendo, y ellos destruidos. Su compañía, sus esposas, sus vidas... Naraku tomaría todo de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. No les dejaría nada, al igual que su le había hecho una vez.

La venganza era tan, tan dulce...

* * *

Ella actuaba extraño.

Ella había regresado a su lado, y al instante lo había olido en ella. Koga también lo olía, y luego ambos sintieron el olor de Inuyasha. Sus ojos, por un momento, brillaron rojos de ira y celos.

Sesshomaru había mirado a través del cuarto al idiota, para la pronta-futura-muerte de un hanyou, pero no estaba en ninguna parte, y Aome olía a infelicidad, que era más importante que matar al perro callejero.

Después de todo, apenas necesitaba una excusa para hacerle daño.

Antes de irse a ver a su hermano, ella estaba muy feliz. La había dejado feliz. Le había tomado hablar un montón para ponerla feliz. Inuyasha, el estúpido idiota que no podía tocar nada sin romperlo, arruinó todo su duro trabajo. A Sesshomaru no le gusto su tiempo perdido. Hizo una nota mental para lanzar a su medio hermano por una ventana y enterrarlo vivo _antes de_ que recuperara la conciencia.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y anunció a todos que se iban. Aome falsificó alguna sonrisa y se despidió de todos con la certeza de que los iba a ver mañana. Koga le envió una mirada de advertencia que Sesshomaru decidió ignorar.

Tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse.

Como el porqué Aome de repente estaba tan… angustiada.

Mataría a su medio hermano. Esta vez, llevaría a cabo ese hecho.

Ahora estaban de vuelta en su habitación, y todavía tenía esa mirada triste en su cara.

Le hizo sentir algo... una necesidad urgente de hacer las cosas bien con ella y devolverle aquel brillo en sus ojos que siempre estaba ahí para molestarlo o divertirlo.

En silencio se dirigió hacia su cama y agarró su almohada. Sesshomaru estaba confundido por esto. Entonces, en vez de entrar en la cama, ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. A Sesshomaru no le gustó esto. En absoluto.

"¿A dónde vas?" No podía estar seguro, pero tenía la sensación de que ella no tenía intención de dormir junto a él. Le daba rabia. Le hizo enojar más que ella se negara a mirarlo.

Y sus ojos estaban comenzando a sangrar rojos de ira, porque ella era suya, ¿y cómo se atrevía a no apreciar esto?

"Me voy a mi antiguo cuarto." Respondió ella.

Algo en su voz le inquietaba. Se escuchaba como que toda su energía la había dejado y no había nada más en su interior. Como si estuviera usando la última parte de su energía para seguir respirando. Esto lo confundió, porque hoy su hermano se había librado de su enfermedad, y él la _conocía._

Ella debería estar saltando de arriba a abajo, porque todo había salido bien.

También debería darle las gracias, tal vez mostrarle su cariño y gratitud de formas que eran mejor no pensar ahora que se veía triste.

Estos pensamientos eran para más tarde. De hecho, tal vez debería mantener esos pensamientos encerrados porque él todavía estaba llegando a un acuerdo con ellos, y no estaba dispuesto a admitir lo mucho que quería... tener sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella, y tener las manos de ella sobre todo él, y hacer cosas innombrables.

Y todos estos pensamientos no estaban bien, por ahora, porque para ella parecía que alguien había muerto.

El flequillo le tapaba los ojos, y ella no miraba en su dirección.

Eso le molestaba.

A Sesshomaru no le gustaba ser molestado.

"Aome..."

Aome de repente quiso que nunca hubiese pronunciado su nombre en primer lugar, porque ahora él la tenía. La detuvo en el lugar solamente con esa palabra, y nadie mas había sido capaz de hacer eso antes.

"¿Por qué te vas a esta habitación?" Tenía la necesidad de destruir esa habitación de ese modo se quedaría con él. Salvo que había muchas otras habitaciones. Tal vez tendría que tirar la casa abajo.

"...mi hermano se salvo. Tú parte del trato ha terminado. Ahora todo lo que tienes que hacer es vivir con lo demás hasta que... me muera, entonces estarás libre de mí, y serás capaz de hacer lo que quieras. De hecho, puedes hacerlo ahora. No me meteré en tu camino. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que vivo aquí y... "

Él la cortó empujándola contra la pared. "¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Le pidió con un poco más de fuerza de la que quería. No entendía este cambio repentino. No entendía por qué de repente quería hacerse invisible para él. No entendía por qué el pensamiento de ella le molestaba tanto.

"... Inuyasha me dijo que sólo elegiste casarte conmigo porque Miroku te dijo, y yo sabía que nos casamos por un acuerdo, pero siempre pensé..." Ella siempre había pensado que tal vez había algo en ella que le llamó la atención, pero ahora lo sabía mejor, y le dolía saber que ella no era nada para él.

Sesshomaru, por otra parte, estaba pensando actualmente en las mil formas en que podía matar a su medio hermano. Se aseguraría de darle una dolorosa, lenta y tortuosa muerte.

"Aome..." susurró mientras le tomó la barbilla con la mano, obligándola a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y sin brillo, el brillo había desaparecido por completo. "¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para hacer a ciegas lo que un humano me diga?"

Aome realmente no sabía qué responder a eso. Ella optó por mover la cabeza lentamente.

"¿Crees que yo sería manipulado por lo que dijo el abogado?"

"... ¿No?"

"¿Y crees que me hubiera casado contigo si algo no me hubiera obligado? Hay un montón de mujeres humanos que gustosas se hubieran casado conmigo, pero yo te elegí a ti. Miroku simplemente me señaló tu dirección". Sesshomaru rió. El sonido hizo que algo dentro de Aome burbujeara. Ella nunca había escuchado su risa. Le encantaba su sonido en sus oídos. Quería que volviera a reír. "Yo no entiendo cómo piensas, por qué actúas de la manera que lo haces, y por qué dices las cosas que dices." Añadió. "En serio, Miko, tienes que ser la única cosa que no puedo comprender." Él aspiró el olor de su cabello. No le molestó a Sesshomaru decir estas cosas tanto como debería haberlo hecho.

Tal vez no había sido así al principio. Sesshomaru _se había_ casado con ella porque Miroku le había aconsejado que lo hiciera, pero el hecho es que ella era su esposa, y se negaba a tener a alguien más como esposa. Además, todavía despreciaba a los humanos. Era sólo a ella que no tenía ganas de lastimar.

Tal vez Aome solo se había casado con él para salvar a su hermano, pero las cosas cambiaron, y ahora ella no podía imaginarse a sí misma con nadie más. Inuyasha y Koga estaban en su pasado, pero Sesshomaru era su presente, y él estaba muy, muy cerca y tangible de ella ahora.

Estaba tan cerca de ella como lo había estado la noche en que pronunció su nombre, y Aome de repente no se preocupo de sus motivos iníciales para casarse con ella en primer lugar.

Porque las cosas siempre cambian. Las cosas _habían_ cambiado para ellos.

Sesshomaru de pronto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno al otro. Inconscientemente, la lengua de Aome salió y lamió su labio inferior. Sesshomaru podía imaginar mil cosas que ella podría hacer con esa lengua. Podría imaginar un millón de cosas que podía hacer con su propia lengua.

Y estaban cerca, tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración de cada uno sobre sus rostros, y el aroma de Aome estaba alrededor de él, rodeándolo y ahogándolo, y todo lo que Aome podía ver eran los ojos de oro fundido fijos en ella, calientes sólo por ella...

"¿Amas a Inuyasha?", él preguntó, su voz ronca, enviando escalofríos por su espalda.

_"Si digo que sí",_ Aome pensó, _'Sería una mentira, pero si digo que no... ¿Qué pasará si digo que no?¿Qué debo hacer si ya no amo a Inuyasha?_

Sesshomaru se inclinó aún más, y quería sentir sus labios en los suyos. Ella quería tocarlo, sentirlo...

_"Si digo que no..."_

Ella no quería a Inuyasha. Quería a Sesshomaru.

"No."

Parecía que el tiempo se congeló durante un minuto. Ellos no se movían, apenas respiraban, y no se atrevían siquiera a parpadear.

Y después Aome volvió a la vida, y su cuerpo se movía hacia adelante, y sólo habían unos centímetros que los separaban, y ahora...

Sus labios estaban sobre él, y ella cerró sus ojos, sin importarle que pudiera matarla par esto, saboreando lo dulce que finalmente se sentía sentirlo, y sus labios eran tan suaves contra los suyos, y tan cálidos... Ella trajo su mano a la mejilla de él. Para su sorpresa, él cubrió la mano con la suya, y la otra mano la puso alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola más contra él.

Sesshomaru actuó por instinto. Un momento, todavía estaban, y en el siguiente... De repente, no había espacio entre ellos, y sus labios estaban sobre él...

_Sus labios estaban sobre él..._

Ella siguió besándolo. Él descubrió que le gustaba esto.

A él le gustaba mucho esto.

Sintió su mano en su mejilla. Él la cubrió con la suya y llevó la otra a su cintura, para que pudiera sentir más de ella. Ella abrió la boca, movía los labios contra los suyos. Disfrutó de ella, finalmente, consiguió lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo y que no se permitió, y ahora no podía contenerse.

Esto era lo que quería, y él ya no se preocupo por humanos, hanyou, o youkai. Sólo se preocupaba de la mujer en sus brazos, y lo bueno que se sentía al tenerla allí, y cómo si esto hubíese sido su destino, pero ahora podía disfrutar de ella.

Aome no podía dejar de besarlo. De repente, fue como si algo en ella se hubiese despertado, y no podía tener bastante de él. Tenía las manos en su cabello, enredadas en ellos y lo exploraba y era suave, su pelo bonito, y ella finalmente lo estaba tocando... lo besó con fervor, con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su dulzura, ella lo besó con todo lo que tenia. Sus lenguas estaban luchando por dominarse, y sabía que iba a perder la batalla porque Sesshomaru podía hacer lo que quisiera, y ella se lo permitiría.

Él ya se había robado la mitad de lo que ella era, así que ¿qué importa si le daba más?

Se besaron y se besaron, deteniéndose sólo para obtener oxígeno en sus pulmones para que pudieran besarse de nuevo. Y los besos se intensificaron, y pronto hubo quejidos y gemidos en el aire, las manos viajaban sobre el cuerpo del otro, y su espalda estaba un poco incómodo presionada contra la pared, y luego se retorcían en el suelo. Y esto no importo a ninguno de ellos porque finalmente, finalmente, conseguían un poco el uno del otro, y era como rendirse, dando un salto que llevaría al desastre, pero no importaba porque se sentía bien, y era lo que querían y...

Rendirse nunca se había sentido tan maravilloso.


	25. Ojo del Huracán

Se que a estas alturas nadie desea ya leer mis excusas, asi que va el cap.

Psd: Gracias a Marijo216 por la traducción (aunque con bastantes errores gramaticales que es la razón por no haber publicado todo ya =) ) y también a AllySan, por acordarse de mi a pesar de lo ingrato que soy en no darme un tiempo para leer mi correo y responder a sus mensajes, en verdad lo lamento.

**Título Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Título Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**:Marijo216.

**Corrección:** Albreyck.

**Corazones Atormentados**

_**Cap. 25: En el Ojo del Huracán**_

_Vamos a disfrutar de esta paz de los cielos, mientras que la tenemos._ _Vamos a fingir que sólo somos tú y yo._ _Déjanos vivir sólo el uno para el otro._ _Pues mañana, el mundo nos separara._

* * *

Para los demás, su plan parecía tonto, sin sentido, pero a él no le importaba. Le importa un bledo lo que otros pensaran... bueno, al menos no en esto.

Nunca en esto.

Había sido un largo camino, mucha planificación, planes, y años de paciencia, pero finalmente había llegado su esperada venganza.

Los Taishos deberían haber sabido temerle.

Cuando cerró los ojos, pudo ver el mayor de ellos, arrogante y orgulloso y muy seguro de que un hanyou como Naraku no podría llegar a su nivel. Taisho nunca lo dejo entrar.

Todo lo que Naraku quería era ser parte de algo.

Porque en un mundo donde los demonios estaban en la parte superior y los seres humanos el fondo, no había lugar para la mezcla de ambos. No había lugar para un hanyou en un mundo donde las dos razas se despreciaban entre sí. No hay lugar en absoluto.

Excepto para el hijo de su enemigo.

Inuyasha Taisho había tenido el gusto de su padre, la debilidad por las mujeres humanas, el cabello y los ojos. Incluso tenía parte de su legado. Tenía un lugar en la época feudal, cuando a él, Naraku, se le negó una. Incluso después de que nació el hanyou, todavía se le negó todo. Nunca había sido lo suficiente para el mayor Taisho o su hijo mayor. Ni siquiera había sido suficiente para el hanyou.

Y después de siglos de planificación, conseguir fuerza y poder, y, finalmente obtener un nombre, era el momento de la retribución.

Sabía que nunca sería capaz de derribar a un Taisho en la batalla. Además, las cosas se volverían un desastre, dejando demasiadas pistas para la policía.

Naraku deseaba algo más suave.

Estrellar el avión del Inu Taisho fue perfecto para sus necesidades. Nadie sospechaba nada, así que era libre de seguir conspirando.

Envió a Kikyo para tratar con el hanyou, y había sido fácil. La miko era la manipuladora perfecta, e Inuyasha un perfecto idiota. Cayó directamente en la estratagema, aun firmando los documentos dándole a Kikyo la propiedad de sus bienes en caso de muerte; el imbécil ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en dar la mitad de la compañía Taisho a Sesshomaru. Y cuando se trataba de Inuyasha, Kikyo le entregaría todo a él por una oportunidad de ver a su hermana.

Naraku sonrió cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, podía ver parte de la ciudad desde su oficina, la Compañía Taisho pronto sería parte de Shikon. Naraku frunció el ceño.

Sesshomaru represento un problema mayor.

No había manera de pasar hacia su interior, frío y duro. De hecho, el demonio despreciaba... todo lo que caminaba por la tierra. No tenía defectos, ninguna debilidad, hasta que la novia de Inuyasha se convirtió en su esposa.

Naraku vio su oportunidad.

Sabía que Sesshomaru había tomado una vez a una joven niña humana, incluso llego a sentir cariño por ella. Y los errores cometidos por los padres tienden a repetirse en los hijos.

Los sentimientos de la miko por Sesshomaru se profundizaron, y también los de él por ella.

Había encontrado su oportunidad.

Dañando a la niña dañaría al youkai. Esta _Aome_ era la forma de entrar, y ella ni siquiera lo sabía. El destino estaba con él y su estratagema. Sus espías le informaron que Sesshomaru recientemente hizo un cambio, y le dejó todo a ella, todos menos el 50 de su parte de la empresa, que iría al hanyou en caso de que no tenga un heredero.

Aunque Sesshomaru odiaba a su hermano, todavía pensaba con la mente fría. Inuyasha ni siquiera había pensado acerca de los herederos.

Todo lo que Naraku tenía que hacer era esperar.

Una vez que tuviera a la joven miko en sus manos, sólo requeriría un poco de dolor y tortura para hacer que Aome firmara los papeles que él necesitaba para apoderarse de la compañía Taisho. Sería cuestión de unas pocas palabras para convencer a Inuyasha de que Sesshomaru quería a Kikyo para sí mismo, y una batalla estaba garantizada.

El hanyou atacaría todo lo que estuviera delante de él. Naraku se aseguraría de que todo estuviera en su sitio, y Aome sería mutilada, gravemente. Y una vez que el joven Taisho atacara a la esposa de su hermano, Sesshomaru lo mataría. Y mientras Aome estaba muriendo delante de Sesshomaru, distrayendo al demonio, Naraku lo mataría. Sus enemigos morirían, y él sería el ser más poderoso de la tierra.

Naraku puso su mano sobre la ventana, mirando cómo los últimos rayos del sol desaparecían durante el día.

Sus ojos entornados.

Todo lo que hace tiempo había querido, era ser aceptado.

* * *

"¡Toma, esto estúpido punto rojo! ", Exclamó Aome, saltando hacia arriba y señalando satisfactoriamente el blanco en la meta. "Te dije que lo conseguiría", dijo, con una sonrisa satisfecha y asustadiza cada vez mayor en la cara. Finalmente logró infusionar sus poderes de purificación en la flecha. El humo salía de su objetivo, sólo haciendo su hazaña más digna de presumir. Sus ojos brillaban con el triunfo. La vida era genial.

Aome volvió los ojos al niño a su izquierda, y él se estremeció.

Un niño de sólo nueve o diez años, sin éxito, se escondió detrás de sus arcos, fallando patéticamente.

"¡Te dije que podría golpearlo!" Aome gritó, dando un paso hacia el niño.

Él dio un paso atrás cauteloso antes de decidir que el cuidado era inútil y echó a correr tan rápido como pudo.

"¡Hey, vuelve!" lo llamo Aome, preparándose para correr tras él. Afortunadamente para el niño, Sango y Miroku resultaron estar allí.

"Aome..." Sango comenzó, cuidando sus palabras. "Creo que deberías dejarlo, ya sabe, vaya..."

Aome se volvió a mirarla. "¡Pero él se rió de mí cuando yo no podía disparar las flechas!"

Miroku intento razonar. "Es sólo un niño, Aome."

Aome los miró a ambos. "Eso ni siquiera empieza a justificar nada." Se quejo.

"Aome, realmente no quieres hacerle daño. Sería malo por, eh... "

"Será una gran victoria si lo dejas ir." Miroku termino.

Sango le apretó la mano y le dio una sonrisa de gratitud, que él le regresó y Aome no se dio cuenta. Estaba muy ocupada pensando en maneras de vengarse del muchacho.

"Tal vez..."

Miroku la interrumpió. "¡Aome! ¿Por qué no nos muestras tus poderes miko otra vez?"

Aome se olvidó de su venganza.

"¡Por supuesto!¡No sólo objetivo, sino que actualmente puedo canalizar mis poderes a través de la flecha! ¿No es genial? ¡Quiero decir, si fuese legal y yo quisiera, podría purificar a un demonio de lejos! He estado practicando a corta distancia." Ella extendió sus dedos para demostrarles, pero ya se sentía cansada. "Es difícil, sin embargo. Drena mi energía".

Ella seguía y seguía, y Miroku escogió el momento para deslizarse más cerca de Sango.

"Sango..."

¿Sí?

"¿Esta ella...?"

"¿… Siendo más como Sesshomaru?"

"Ella definitivamente tiene..."

"¿Sed de energía?"

"Y la mirada de miedo."

"¿Es esto bueno o malo?"

Sango miró a Aome disparando flechas a la meta, con una sonrisa maligna en su cara.

"Bueno", Sango comenzó. "Él es definitivamente una mala influencia." El pelo de Aome corrió alrededor de sus hombros cuando se volvió con una sonrisa radiante a sus amigos, los ojos brillantes. Sango pensó que se veía radiante. Parecía sana, fuerte, y sobre todo, tan feliz... "Él es también la mejor cosa que le ha sucedido a ella."

Miroku rió y rodeo la cintura de Sango por la espalda. Apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y Sango, primeramente vacilante, se apoyó en su pecho.

"¿No es extraño?", Dijo Sango.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Es sólo que... no me esperaba que esto ocurriera. Cuando se casaron... pensé que Aome estaba _condenada_".

Miroku sonrió en dirección de la Miko.

"Siempre supe que eran el uno para el otro." dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"Tú lo sabías, ¿no?" Y por una vez, Sango le permitió bañarse en su gloria.

Miroku rió. "Era evidente. Inuyasha... tuvo su oportunidad, y metió la pata. Y Koga estaba fuera de la imagen, incluso cuando estaba _con_ ella. "

"Sin embargo, Sesshomaru fue una elección arriesgada."

"Pero mi querida Sango, que podría ser mejor para nuestra dulce Aome que..."

"¿Un cubo de hielo?"

"No es tan frío".

Sango suspiró. "Tienes suerte. Podría haber terminado terriblemente, lo sabes, y si Aome hubiese terminado más dañada que antes, no tendría más remedio que dañarte seriamente." Ella dijo en tono casual.

Miroku conocía la advertencia en su tono demasiado bien.

El sudor se formo en su frente.

"Lo tenía todo planeado." Él respondió, tratando de parecer confiado. Esto era difícil con Sango.

"¿De verdad?"

Aome rió cuando su flecha dio en el blanco, un sonido natural.

"Yo no pondría en peligro la felicidad de Aome."

Sango entornó los ojos. "¿De verdad? Porque si no calculaste todas las posibilidades... "

"Lo hice."

En ese momento, Aome decidió que estaba cansada de la arquería. Miroku dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Chicos", comenzó, "Se está haciendo tarde, y Sesshomaru estará en casa pronto. Se supone que un coche me recogerá en unos pocos minutos. "

"¿Él saliendo del trabajo temprano?" Sango preguntó.

"Sip." Aome dijo, sonrojándose y ocupándose ella misma de sus cosas.

"¿Alguna razón?" Miroku preguntó, levantando una ceja con curiosidad.

"Bueno..." Aome dijo, con la cara roja, "Podría ser porque..."

"Aome, sólo dinos!" Sango no podía dejar de sonreír, su amiga era como una niña de instituto vertiginosa.

Aome dio un suspiro de frustración. "Está bien. Nos vamos de fin de semana porque... él quiere pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos, y yo también. Estoy libre de la escuela y el trabajo, de todos modos. Así que él cancelo algunas cosas."

"¿Tiempo de calidad?" Sango preguntó, intrigado.

Aome se rió. "Bueno, en realidad no dijo lo de tiempo de calidad. Es más bien como..." Aome sacudió la cabeza y se sonrojó aún más, "Él quiere hacer una declaración. "

"¿Una declaración?"

Aome se acercó más a ellos y se agruparon juntos. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. "Me besó." Ella les dijo, de repente se sentía como una niña de la escuela de nuevo, pero a ella no le importaba.

En el interior se sentía... se sentía... ¡oh, tan feliz!

Todo salió bien, como las piezas de su vida habían caído por fin en su lugar. Su felicidad siempre fue un youkai que estaba lejos del mundo, frío hacia ella, y aun caliente de una manera que no podía explicar. El youkai la vacio y la llenó, la trajo abajo y sólo para elevarla de nuevo.

En sus ojos, estaba Sesshomaru. Sango lo vio. Miroku lo vio.

El mundo podría verlo.

Sango y Miroku se encontraron mareados de la emoción que brotaba de ella, y cuando sus palabras fueron despacio hicieron clic, una limusina se paro, tocó la bocina, y Aome cogió sus cosas e hizo un gesto de despedida mientras se metía en el vehículo.

Sango parpadeó.

"Así que...", dijo Miroku, sus manos viajando a su cintura, y bajando, y bajando... "¿Significa esto que no me dolera?"

Sango sonrió dulcemente a él.

"Miroku..." respiraba, tirando de él más cerca.

"¿Sí?"

"No hagas eso en público", gritó, golpeándolo a continuación, alejándose mientras murmuró palabras que sonaban como "idiota pervertido"

Miroku la vio marcharse, y a pesar de su dolor, le sonrió mientras se retiraba.

"Esa es mi mujer."

* * *

"¿Tienes todo?" Preguntó Aome, empacando un almuerzo que parecía para un millar de personas.

Sesshomaru estaba apoyado contra una pared, actuando fresco y superior mientras no hacía nada para ayudarla. Aome estaba perdiendo el tiempo empacando toda esa comida; no necesitaban tanto. Se quedarían en una de sus casas, después de todo, y habría un montón de comida.

Aome, al parecer, no entendían este concepto.

Ella le lanzó una mirada. "¿Me estas escuchando?"

"Por supuesto. Es imposible no hacerlo."

"¿Porque soy tan interesante?"

"Porque hablas demasiado alto."

Sabía muy bien el efecto que sus palabras tendrían en ella.

Y ella reaccionó. Su rostro se contrajo en la ira y avanzo, no, se lanzo, a sí misma hacía él. "Tú..." Ella comenzó. "¿Cómo te atre-"

Pero la agarró a mitad de camino y la atrapo en sus brazos. "¿Sí?", preguntó con aire de suficiencia mientras la moldeaba en sus brazos.

"Yo..."

Se echó a reír, algo que sólo hacia cuando estaba con ella. Revelo una parte de sí mismo que no sabía que existía. Aome atraía en él sentimientos que nunca sabía que podía sentir, el calor dentro de él era inmenso, amenazando con dominar, y no quería luchar contra esto. No importa donde estuviera mientras que Aome esté allí, y cerca. Todos sus enemigos, incluyendo a Naraku, podrían pudrirse en el infierno hasta que decidiera que eran dignos de su atención. Desafortunadamente para ellos, Aome parecía ser la única cosa en su cabeza últimamente. Inuyasha moriría antes de saberlo, y Koga... bueno, él no llegaría a eso.

"No necesitamos toda esta comida." dijo, regresando a su dilema anterior.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué pasa si tenemos una rueda pinchada o algo así? "

Sesshomaru hubiera entornado sus ojos si no fuera tan indigno. "Yo conduzco." dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Aome tropezó con sus palabras antes de la estructuración de una respuesta racional. "¡Eso no es seguro!"

"Por supuesto que lo es. Ningún coche se atrevería a desafiarme."

"¿Sabes, los coches no pueden decir que tu eres el todo grande y todopoderoso, ¿no?"

_"Todo el mundo_ sabe que yo soy el todopoderoso."

"Los coches no están _vivos."_

"Y sin embargo, no se atreven a desafiarme. Imagínate cómo los seres vivos deben sentirse a mí alrededor. "

La risa de Aome era escéptica. "Por favor, tú no tienes poder sobre _mí."_ Ella dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para actuar natural, envuelta en sus brazos como estaba.

Por desgracia para ella, Sesshomaru era un demonio, y podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente, el sonido golpeando contra su pecho. Aome no podía esconderse de él. "¿De verdad?", Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella. "¿Ningún poder en absoluto?"

"Ningún... poder... "

Sin darse cuenta, se apoyó más en su cuerpo.

"No pareces convencida."

Aome abrió la boca para discutir, pero la boca de Sesshomaru contra la de ella, la interrumpió.

La besó con fuerza, nada tiernamente, y Aome estaba muy bien con eso. Cuando su lengua entró en su boca, ella simplemente decidió que luchar con las palabras era una pérdida de tiempo, había otras partes útiles con las que ella podía luchar.

Su lengua exploró cada parte que podía alcanzar, y Aome la empujó lejos con la suya. Sus lenguas se enfrentaron entre sí, luchando, tratando de ganar sobre el otro. Sesshomaru gruñó, un gemido escapando de su boca. Tiró de ella hacia él, tan cerca que Aome podía sentir _todo_ de él en su contra, y Aome poco a poco pasó las manos por sus brazos. Él gruñó con aprobación antes de tirar sus labios de los suyos.

Ella estaba nerviosa y sin aliento, como él quería que estuviera. Quiso actuar con calma e importunado, incluso después de besarla con tanta fuerza, con excepción de que su respiración era apenas un poco más rápida que de costumbre.

Aome se dio cuenta y sonrió. Su mano rozó su mejilla. "Eres imposible."

"Eres un problema."

"Tienes un problema de ego."

"Careces de coherencia. Y no tengo un problema de ego. Simplemente soy superior." Su cara sugería puntos de vista opuestos, por lo que, continuó. "Es un hecho, no una creencia."

_"Uh-huh."_

"Es cierto".

"Problema de ego."

"Es un hecho."

"Mmhmm."

"¿Qué es esto? ¿No me crees, Miko? "

Aome se desenredo de él y dio un paso atrás. Después miró a su rostro, y sus ojos brillaban. Estaba tan absorbida que se olvidó de lo que estaban diciendo.

Que tiendía a pasar mucho.

Pero ella no le dejó ganar.

"¿Empacaste todo lo que necesitamos?"

Sesshomaru utilizo su gran autocontrol para evitar girar sus ojos, otra vez. "¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo tan mundano como empacar?"

"¿No empacaste _nada?"_ Aome preguntó, mirándolo con reproche. "¡No puedo creer que no empacaras! Era lo único que tenías que hacer. ¿Nos vamos en qué? Cinco minutos, y tú no empacaste nada... "

"Aome."

"¿Por qué no hiciste las maletas? ¿Cómo puedo siempre…?"

"Miko" gruñó.

Ella le dio una mirada que claramente decía "explícame antes de que te haga daño".

A Sesshomaru, por supuesto, no le preocupaba en absoluto, ya que nadie podía hacerle daño. Sin embargo, si estaba enojada con él, no le permitiría hacer... las actividades creativas y realmente educativas que le gustaba con ella, su nuevo favorito y fascinante tema. La anatomía era realmente muy agradable.

"No empaco bolsas, y no sigo órdenes.", Dijo. "La gente empaca por mí, y cuando no lo hacen bien, ruedan cabezas."

Por un momento, Aome tuvo una vivida visión de Sesshomaru cortando cabezas como si fuera algo cotidiano. Sudor cayó por su frente. "¿En serio?"

Sesshomaru miró con calma sus garras. "Bueno, ahora es ilegal, pero supongo que yo podría evitar prisión con unos pocos..."

"¡Sesshomaru!"

"Pero estoy seguro de que no será necesario dado que contrato a personas eficientes que saben cómo empacar mis cosas."

"¿Así que no lo harás por ti mismo?"

"No."

"¿Y estás seguro de todo lo que necesitamos será atendido?"

"Por supuesto."

"..."

"¿Vas a ir a ver?"

Aome se rió. "Sí". "Ella dijo, antes de salir de la habitación. "¡Y termina de empacar la comida!" Ella le dijo desde la escalera.

Sesshomaru decidió que apoyarse en la pared en forma fresca y superior era la nueva definición de empacar.

Y él no se molestó en llamar a alguien para terminar con la comida.

Tenía ganas de que ver lo que Aome tendría que decir sobre esto.

* * *

"Es un plan muy estúpido".

"Ya sé".

"Es..."

"No tiene sentido, lo sé."

"Conseguiremos mucho de esto, si las cosas funcionaron."

"Palabra clave, _Si._ "

"Hay buenas posibilidades de que esto realmente funcione."

"Hay buenas posibilidades de que no funcione."

"Es..."

"Ya sé".

La miko, Kikyo, una mujer que había venido a... ¿a quién estaba engañando? No le gustaba la humana. En opinión de Kagura, ellos estaban mejor sin ella, ella estaría mejor para ellos muerta. Esperaba que Naraku le dejara matar a Kikyo cuando ya no fuese necesaria. Después de todo, no habría necesidad de ella cuando las cosas ya estuvieran completas.

Lanzó una mirada a la miko, sus ojos color púrpura bailaban misteriosamente antes de que desviara la mirada.

¿Que sería lo que la estúpida, mujer ingenua pensaría cuando sepa que su hermana había estado pudriéndose bajo tierra durante años? Kagura no podía esperar a ver su cara cuando supiera que su hermana nunca había estado viva, había muerto incluso antes de que Naraku se pusiera en contacto con ella.

En ese momento, Kikyo estaba imaginando que tan agradable seria purificar al youkai de pie a su lado. En su opinión, esta demonio no era digna de seguir con vida. El mundo estaría mejor sin ella. Era espeluznante. Escalofríos recorrían por la espina dorsal de Kikyo en su presencia.

No era extraño que la demonio enviara escalofríos a través de ella, en realidad era bastante normal. Lo que no era normal era que Inuyasha ya no le enviara esas sensaciones. Sesshomaru y Shippo también estaban fuera de ese catálogo, y Koga y Ayame comenzaban a estar en la lista también. Pasar tiempo con estos youkai había tenido efectos terribles. Había comenzado a ver sus lados normales, humanos. Tenían sentimientos y emociones, sufrían y reían... como los humanos.

Shippo... siempre había pensado que un niño demonio era un enemigo futuro, pero el muchacho pasó noches interminables en el hospital porque no quería dejar el lado de su amigo. Estaba muy preocupado por el humano. Ella ni siquiera creía que algunos _humanos_ se preocuparan por otros humanos en la manera en que el pequeño zorro se preocupaba del muchacho.

Vio la manera en que Sesshomaru trataba a su mujer. Su posesividad hacia ella, cómo sus ojos nunca la dejaban, la evaluaba, como para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Aome _era_ suya, aunque él no la había hecho su compañera. Aome lo hizo abrirse. Él todavía era frío y despiadado con los demás, pero de verdad, se mostraba más humano. Este conocimiento se pego a las costillas de Kikyo.

Koga se preocupaba por Aome y sus compañeros, y Ayame se preocupaba también. Ellos morirían por sus amigos y dejarían todo por su sonrisa.

Tenía que respetar tal devoción. Nunca había visto a humanos y demonios interactuar como estos. No era normal. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con la línea familiar Higurashi.

Y luego estaba Inuyasha...

Inuyasha, su marido y su compañero, su estúpido Inuyasha. A pesar de que el hanyou quería ir corriendo con Aome, de la que lo había alejado, él se quedó con ella. Inuyasha, que la amaba a su manera y había caído directamente en el plan de Naraku como resultado de ello.

"Aquí están los documentos de Naraku que quería que Inuyasha firmara. Él me deja todo a mí en caso de su muerte." Ella dijo, entregándole la carpeta a Kagura.

Inuyasha, al que traicionaría, independientemente de lo dulce y maravilloso que había estado con ella.

Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ella no podía traicionar a su hermana. Y el aumento de sus sentimientos hacia Inuyasha...

¿Y qué si él le hacía sentir viva otra vez?

¿Y qué si él ha agitado las cosas que ella creía imposible sentir?

¿Y qué si él y los otros demonios destrozaron las convicciones que tenía de su especie?

Todavía les traicionaría, independientemente de todo. Tenía que hacerlo. Ella _tenía_ que hacerlo.

"Bien. Ya sabes qué hacer en la fiesta, ¿verdad? "

"¿Sabes que puede matarme?" Kikyo preguntó.

Kagura sonrió. "Estoy esperando que lo haga."

Kikyo la miró. "Y espero que él te mate cuando se dé cuenta de lo que paso."

"Sesshomaru te matará en el momento en que lo engañes." La demonio se echó a reír.

"Tú haces parecer que engañar a Sesshomaru va a ser tarea fácil."

Kagura se encogió de hombros. "Tu vida es una mentira. Esto debería ser simple para ti, es por eso que Naraku te eligió para esta maniobra."

¿Es ésa la razón por la que me ha mantenido en todo? "

"Eres muy sensible, también." Kagura puso la mano sobre el hombro de Kikyo. La miko le dio una mirada fulminante a la mano infractora. "¿Qué vas a hacer cuando ya no seas útil?", Le susurró en el oído de la humana.

Los ojos de Kikyo se ensombrecieron cuando envió una oleada de sus poderes de purificación a la mano de Kagura. El efecto fue instantáneo, y Kagura retiró la mano, como si hubiese estado tocando fuego. "¿Qué vas _a_ hacer tú cuando ya no sea útil, Kagura?" Preguntó ella, apartándose del demonio mientras avanzaba a través de la habitación.

¿Qué harían cuando Naraku poseyera la empresa Taisho, cuando obtuviera su venganza sobre los hijos?

* * *

"¿Cuántas mujeres has tenido?"

Sus ojos parpadearon en dirección de Aome por un breve segundo antes de que decidiera que el vaso de vino tinto en la mano era más interesante. Además, esto ocultó la sorpresa de su expresión.

¿De dónde sacaba esta mujer sus preguntas?

Su falta de respuesta, por supuesto, irrito a Aome bastante. ¿No podía simplemente pretender ser bueno? Debía de tener buenos modales en una pequeña parte de este gran, enorme, musculoso...

Lo odiaba a él y a su cuerpo y su ego, la forma en que hacía que su mente se desviara hacia otras cosas.

¿Cómo _podia_ tener tal efecto sobre ella?

"Sesshomaru...", empezó.

Al parecer, decidió que no quería escucharla. En su lugar, tomó un trozo de queso y se lo metió en la boca. Elegante, con gracia. ¿Cómo diablos hizo eso? Estaba comiendo queso por amor de Dios.

"¡Dejar de ignorarme!" Aome gritó, levantándose sobre sus rodillas. Comenzó a gritar en su oreja. "D_ije_ -"

Él la detuvo alimentándola con un pedazo de manzana. O más bien, empujando una gran parte de la fruta en su boca. "No hay necesidad de dañar mi oído." Sesshomaru respondió con calma.

Aome tragó la manzana. "Podrías responder a mi pregunta."

"Aome..." Sesshomaru dijo con impaciencia. "¿Por qué quieres perder el resto del día con preguntas?"

Le había dicho parte de su historia. Las partes más importantes, por lo menos. Todo lo demás estaba en el pasado y debe permanecer allí. No quería que ella supiera, sino le haría daño.

"Pero..." Aome declaró, dándole sus mejores ojos brillantes de cachorro que, al parecer, no hacía nada en él.

Ella se sentó de nuevo y frunció los labios.

¿Por qué no contestaba? Sólo tenía curiosidad. ¿No podía ser curiosa? Claro, el día era maravilloso. El cielo era azul y el sol brillabas sobre los campos verdes. Sesshomaru la había llevado a un remoto pueblo en medio de Japón, donde no existía nada más que un campo de flores y su cabaña, que era más como una mini-mansión. Estas eran las vacaciones perfectas.

Y para hacerlo aún mejor, estaban en un picnic, rodeados por las brillantes, flores amarillas, bajo la sombra de un árbol viejo, bebiendo vino, comiendo fruta y queso. Sesshomaru se sentó junto a ella, compuesto como siempre, y allí estaba ella, un tornado de emociones, como siempre.

¿Por qué demonios no estaba respondiendo a sus preguntas?

Ella no era de las que se daban por vencida tan fácilmente, en todo caso. "De verdad, sólo tengo curiosidad. Es sólo que... "

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Esto no era fácil. Él le había dicho partes de su pasado, y ella siempre estaría agradecida de que la dejó ver su mundo. Era su manera de decir que la aceptaba, y sus palabras con ella en el dormitorio, después de haber dejado el hospital...

La forma en que la había mirado a los ojos cuando él le dijo que no la dejaría morir, como si fuera un hecho, una decisión ya tomada. La forma en que la besó, hizo que su corazón lata más rápido y se sintiese viva. Ella estaba viviendo la vida por primera vez, viviendo la vida a causa de él, y pensar en una eternidad, un _futuro_ junto a él... era abrumador, y sin embargo, no cambiaría nada de eso.

Por supuesto, vivir eternamente significaba emparejarse con él, y emparejarse con él quería decir...

La cara de Aome se puso roja como un tomate. Apartó la mirada de Sesshomaru y se concentró en la hierba, jugando con las ramas. Era una colegiala. Allí estaba ella, a sus 20 años, y el sexo aún era tabú en su mente.

Ella había querido esperar por ese alguien especial. Koga no había sido esa persona, y algo siempre la había detenido en hacerlo con Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru... había sido un imbécil al principio, intocable en el medio, y ahora... su mano se dirigió hacia el cabello de Sesshomaru. Él dio un gruñido exasperado para evitarla, pero no la detuvo cuando ella enredo su mano en su cabello suave y sedoso.

Aome pensó que era injusto que su cabello fuera más bonito que el de ella, o cualquier otra mujer. Le encantaba tocarlo. Ella se sintió interesada por su pelo de plata por tanto tiempo, y ahora que en realidad podía tenerlo en sus manos, no perdía la oportunidad.

Pensó que Sesshomaru le cortaría la mano a cualquier otra persona que lo intentase.

Así que ahora, después de muchos meses con él, la había dejado entrar.

El emparejamiento era real, algo que iba a suceder. Algo más allá del sexo.

Ella estaría a su lado hasta la muerte, lo que supuso Aome sería alrededor del apocalipsis. Vería ver morir a su familia y amigos, pero tendría a Sesshomaru, el único que la molestaba al extremo, aunque le diera algunas de las sensaciones más increíbles de su vida. Como si tuviera elección, de todos modos. Sesshomaru ya había decidido, y ella no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso, y no lo intentaría.

El había decidido quedarse con ella, y ella había decidido quedarse por él. El emparejamiento se encontraba en el futuro... sexo, pero más que eso.

Ella pensó que era normal que solo quisiera saber cuántas mujeres habían estado con Sesshomaru, por supuesto. No era estúpida. El demonio había sido rico y poderoso en el pasado, y todavía lo era. También era extremadamente atractivo, y aunque tenía un aura que gritaba: _"Acércate a mi y te mato",_ pensó que no sería suficiente para detener a las admiradoras.

Y como él una vez le dijo, era un hombre, y los hombres eran hombres, no importa cuán fríos fuesen.

Se sentía amenazada.

Amenazada por caras y cuerpos que nunca conocería, pero que todavía existen de alguna manera. ¿Y si hace la comparación entre ellas, o no la halla suficiente, si no llenara sus expectativas?

¡Maldición, odiaba la inseguridad!

"Solo dime." De repente exigió, poniéndose al mismo nivel que él.

Sesshomaru tomó otro sorbo de vino. Al final tuvo que elegir a la mujer humana más curiosa que jamás haya existido. Sesshomaru reprimió un suspiro. La vida había sido mucho más fácil cuando la mantenía fuera. Por supuesto, no era que él se lo _permitiera_. Era más bien que ella había avanzando lentamente bajo su piel sin que se diese cuenta, bordeándolo hasta el punto que se había vuelto tan importante para él que no podía dejarla morir.

Se había convertido en una parte de él que sería su compañero, y no por compromiso. No quería seguir a su lado sólo por compromiso, sino porque la quería. Una debilidad. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Su frialdad no podía ser percibida de la misma manera ya, al menos no hacia Aome. Y si realmente lo hacía de nuevo, ella podría llegar a ser miserable, y todo su duro trabajo se arruinaría. Odiaba arruinar el trabajo. También le faltaba el deseo de esconder las cosas de ella. La había dejado entrar, y él podría mantenerla ahí.

Por esta razón, no entendía su deseo de conocer acerca de con cuántas mujeres había estado. Él ya sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta. Había estado vivo por mucho tiempo, y aunque se había centrado en las guerras una enorme parte de esa vida, había tenido sus momentos... como mujeriego.

Fue todo muy impersonal, sólo carne, cuerpos que el usó para su beneficio y abandono. Nunca había dormido toda la noche con ninguna de ellas. No podía recordar el nombre de una sola. Ellas carecían de importancia, sólo una manera de satisfacer su necesidad y seguir adelante.

Aome sería diferente. Ella no era cualquiera. Era su esposa, su futura compañera, la mujer que estaría con él para siempre, y le daría un heredero.

Ellos compartieron cama, conversación, vacaciones.

Ella superó a todas esas mujeres desde el momento que le permitió hacerle la cena.

Ella no tenía nada de que preocuparse, lo que supuso que responder a su pregunta era una pérdida de su voz. Pero luego ella tuvo que mirarle directamente a los ojos, algo que habría sido capaz de ignorar, si no fuera por el hecho de que sus ojos azules sostenían una tormenta.

No podía haber elegido un ser humano más aburrido e impasible, ¿no?

Cualquier otra mujer, humano o youkai, sin embargo, no sería suficiente. Era Aome, sólo Aome, y estaba seguro de que seguiría siendo verdad para siempre.

Así que supuso que tendría que responder a su pregunta. Conociéndola, ella nunca se rendiría, y él no tenía ganas de continuar este problema para el resto de su vida.

"Aome..." Empezó, con la boca una línea estrecha, sus ojos mirando hacia el sol, "No importa".

"Todavía me gustaría saber."

Por supuesto que lo haría. La mano de Sesshomaru tocó el suelo junto a él, y Aome vacilante se dirigió hacia él. Aún lo sorprendía, cómo una mujer tan fuerte podría ser tan dudosa. Cuando se trataba de emociones, ella estaba tan perdida como él.

Él nunca lo mostraría, sin embargo. Definitivamente no permitiría que esto lo afectara. Era demasiado grande para eso. Para su asombro, toda su magnitud no ayudaba cuando se trataba de este tipo de situaciones.

"_Tienes que vivir más."_

Debería haber escuchado a su madre.

"¿No te cansas de ser tan curiosa?", le preguntó a ella, con un matiz gracioso que ella no pareció entender.

Lo miro irritada. Sus ojos comenzaron a estrecharse. "Sesshomaru..."

Él tomó su mentón, y la atrajo más cerca de su cara. "He tenido un montón de mujeres, Aome." Le dijo, y pudo ver el dolor y la incertidumbre comenzar a entrar en esos ojos. "Ninguna de ellas quería decir nada. Me importa un bledo lo que les sucedió."

Era la verdad. No era su naturaleza preocuparse de nadie. Rin había sido una excepción.

Aome era su última excepción.

"Esa es una manera de sentir. Debes haber roto muchos corazones." Le dijo, con voz suave. Sus ojos azules eran más cálidos ahora, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Había una media sonrisa empezando a formarse. "Trate de ser menos frío.", Dijo, y sus ojos mantuvieron el humor.

"No tengo ningún interés en perder mi energía en algo tan improductivo."

Aome se rió de esta manera de responder de Sesshomaru. "La gente te querría más."

"No tengo ninguna necesidad de la gente."

Silencio.

"Así que..."

"Sí, muchas."

"Pero ellas no..."

"Realmente no deberías sentirte intimidada." El rostro de Aome, una vez más, se volvió rojo, aunque esta vez fue por razones completamente diferentes. "¿Quién demonios dijo que yo me siento intimidada?"

_Ah, sí._ Sesshomaru pensó como Aome comenzó a hacer el día muy interesante, 'Esta es la razón por la que la mantendré alrededor. "

Llevo su frente a la de ella a tal velocidad que Aome tuvo que parpadear antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Eso no es justo." Le dijo en voz baja, todos los rastros de su ira se habían ido.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido por la rapidez en que su estado de ánimo cambiaba. "¿Que es injusto?"

"Que te muevas tan rápido."

"No es injusto. Es sólo otra demostración de cómo los demonios son superiores."

Ella resopló.

"Ya quisieras."

"Es un hecho."

"Ajá."

¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan arrogante? Supuso que cuando eres Sesshomaru Taisho era tan natural como respirar.

"Soy mayor.", Dijo, cambiando rápidamente el tema. Sus ojos eran graves, su voz aún más grave. "Tan viejo que tu nunca sabrás todo sobre mí." Él nunca podría pedirle que confiara en él, pero las silenciosas palabras estaban allí de todos modos.

_"Confía en mí, Aome. A ciegas."_

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, las palabras se hubieran perdido, pero esta era Aome. Ella oyó lo que él no dijo.

"Lo hago, tú lo sabes."

"Entonces no hay nada que temer."

El viento soplaba, meneando suavemente su cabello. "No temo nada." Respondió ella, y sonrió mientras tomaba su mano, sonriendo más ampliamente cuando la dejó enredar sus dedos con los suyos.

Él cerró la distancia entre ellos para comenzar lo que Aome estaba segura de que terminará siendo una batalla de besos, porque, realmente, Sesshomaru no parecía saber cómo besar tiernamente, y Aome no tenía tiempo para besos tiernos, ella deseaba que él nunca, nunca cambiara.

A ella le gustaba, frío, y caliente, obstinado y protector, posesivo y arrogante...

No iba a cambiar una cosa sobre él.


	26. Y en un Instante, Ella Desapareció

Se que a estas alturas nadie desea ya leer mis excusas, asi que va el cap.

Psd: Gracias a Marijo216 por la traducción (aunque con bastantes errores gramaticales que es la razón por no haber publicado todo ya =) ) y también a AllySan, por acordarse de mi a pesar de lo ingrato que soy en no darme un tiempo para leer mi correo y responder a sus mensajes, en verdad lo lamento.

**Título Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Título Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**:Marijo216.

**Corrección:** Albreyck.

_**Corazones Atormentados**_

**Cap. 26: Y en un Instante, Ella Desapareció**.

_Todas las peleas que tuvimos, y todas las palabras duras, todas las miradas que hemos compartido, los besos que robe, y todo esta desesperación que siento... todo el dolor de no tenerte a mi lado..._

_Yo te encontrare._

* * *

Después de pensarlo, había decidido que el asesinato de los hermanos Taisho, no le haría extravagantemente feliz.

La victoria de Naraku se olía en el aire. Sintió la gloria en su piel, saboreando el sabor agridulce. Lo vio. Las caras de los hermanos Taisho una vez que destruyese todo lo que les importaba... Su corazón se precipitó con adrenalina.

Además, matándolos parecía un regalo. Ellos no merecían misericordia.

Él sonrió. Los Taisho no tendrían ninguna oportunidad. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, destruidos, arruinados, sin nada. ¡Oh, las alegrías que eso le traería! Si Naraku se sintiera especialmente cruel y Kikyo aumentaba su rebeldía, incluso dejaría que Inuyasha matase a su amada compañera. Tal vez incluso a la esposa de su hermano. Sí, le gustaba esa idea. Sus ojos brillaban con malicia. Eso sin duda sería interesante. Podía sentir escalofríos sólo de pensar en cómo ellos se despedazarían unos a otros. Luego, después de que Inuyasha volviera a sus sentidos, el olor de la sangre lo aturdiría, el olor de la sangre de Kikyo, la sangre de Aome. Cualquiera que él matase, el hanyou se quebraría.

Inuyasha Taisho se convertirá en su mascota, alguien para jugar un juego, para volverlo loco. Lo empujaría hasta que la locura se apoderase de su mente, hasta que se rompiera, cuando no quede nada del hanyou. Luego haría de él un títere para su entretenimiento.

¿Por qué matar a Inuyasha cuando podía tener tanta diversión con él?

Su hermano mayor, sin embargo...

Naraku tuvo que admitir que tan divertido como sería destrozar a Inuyasha, sería aún mejor destrozar a Sesshomaru. El arrogante Señor Sesshomaru, que mato sin piedad en la guerra infinita y ahora controlaba una compañía con una actitud equivalente. Sin su esposa, Aome, ¿sería tan difícil romper a Sesshomaru?

Era un desafío que él esperaba con impaciencia.

Los Youkai eran posesivos por naturaleza, los Inu-Youkai aún más. No importa lo experto y controlado que Sesshomaru era, todavía era un youkai perro, y los instintos siempre gobernaban cuando las emociones eran demasiado fuertes. El incontrolado youkai en el interior de Sesshomaru nunca soportaría verla en agonía. Sería en el momento en que sus ojos se pusieran rojos que iba a traer a Inuyasha ya loco para matar a Aome, o, si no hubiese llegado a controlar su mente hasta ese momento, Naraku le pondría fin él mismo.

No importaba.

De cualquier manera, Sesshomaru estaría demasiado lejos para salvarla. Los humanos son frágiles. Ellos necesitaban un error, un defecto, para desaparecer del planeta. Sesshomaru no sería capaz de salvarla. Ella moriría, y Sesshomaru, el gran tonto, perdería su espíritu. Sus movimientos dejarían de ser calculados; sus instintos se harían cargo. Este plan no podía fallar, especialmente desde que los dos hermanos llegarían a él por separado, su orgullo les impediría formar un equipo.

Juntos serian imparables, pero solos serian frágiles, y no hay duda de que estarían solos. Como su padre, que sufría de la arrogancia y sobre-confianza.

Eso sería su perdición.

"Kagura." Habló, dirigiéndose a la mujer youkai. "¿Están listas las cosas?"

Ella asintió. "Todo está como debería. Las invitaciones se enviaron, y todos ellos han confirmado su presencia."

"Bien. Ahora, tienes un trabajo."

"¿Qué será?"

"No estarás en la fiesta."

"¿Qué?"

"Estarás, pero nadie debe saber que estás ahí. Permanece invisible, oculta tu aroma youkai. No quiero que una sola alma note tu presencia."

"Va a ser extraño que tu subordinada no este en la fiesta."

"Eso no es problema. Supuestamente estarás en un congreso en Argentina. Terminando algunos tratos. Ya tengo tus testigos; ellos juraran que te vieron en Argentina. Incluso tengo los acuerdos preparados y que supuestamente realizaras."

"Entiendo... pero ¿por qué quieres que este en la fiesta sin que nadie me vea?"

Naraku sonrió. "Secuestraras a Aome Taisho."

Kagura levantó la vista. El escepticismo era evidente en sus ojos. "¿Voy a secuestrarla de una fiesta llena de gente?"

"Cuando la secuestres, ella estará sola."

"¿Cómo?"

Kikyo salió de las sombras y se acercó a la youkai. "Ahí es donde yo entro." Kikyo empezó. "Me aseguraré de que la chica venga corriendo directamente a ti. Lo único que tienes que hacer es sacarla."

Naraku rió. "Es perfecto. Después de eso, Kikyo se reunirá contigo en este punto." Dio vuelta a un mapa tendido sobre su escritorio y marcó un punto. "Por supuesto, hay ciertas cosas que debes arreglar para que se vea como una pelea, lo que significa que debes dejar sangre. Kagura, no uses tus poderes de youkai. Nadie debe sospechar de ti. "

"¿Cómo puedo ocultar mi olor?"

Naraku le entregó una pequeña botella. "Usarás esto. Puede ocultar cualquier olor." Ella asintió, y Naraku continuó. "Esto hará que Kikyo esté libre de toda culpa también, y nadie será capaz de decir el paradero de la mujer Taisho."

Kagura todavía estaba escéptica, confundida. "Pero pensé que querías la empresa."

"La tendré después de que se hayan ido los hermanos."

"¿Cómo va eso-"

Kikyo intervino "Estas son copias de sus dos testamentos. Inuyasha me deja todo a mí. El testamento de Sesshomaru es más complicado, pero deja suficiente para Aome. Con mi parte y la de Aome, Naraku legalmente puede hacerse cargo de la compañía."

"Así que una sola firma y todo será de Naraku."

La cara de Kikyo estaba en blanco, y Kagura se volvió a Naraku. "Una muy bien formado plan." Ella no había pensado que esto funcionaria la primera vez que lo había oído, pero ahora parecía más concreto, algo que realmente podría suceder.

"Como todo lo que hago." Respondió.

"¿Cómo exactamente vas a hacer que Aome caía en esto?"

Kikyo la miró. "Tengo formas."

"Estoy segura de que las tienes". Kagura dijo, empujándola a un lado mientras ella salía de la habitación.

Naraku se volvió a Kikyo. "No falles." Dijo, su voz dulce como el chocolate, "o perderás a tu hermana."

La cara de Kikyo estaba firme. "Nunca fallo."

"Eres una buena chica." Su sonrisa era de satisfacción.

"¿Cómo sabes que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha encontrarán tu localización cuando llegue el momento?" Kikyo preguntó.

"Eres la compañera de Inuyasha, él puede encontrarte si pone su mente en ello. También es demasiado imprudente y estúpido para involucrar a la policía. Estará tras tu pista antes de que los demás se den cuenta de que él es el único que puede encontrarte, lo que los hace inútiles."

"¿Y Sesshomaru?"

"Él esta unido a su humana, y Sesshomaru ya piensa en ella como suya. Nunca deja nada de lo que es suyo salir de sus manos por mucho tiempo. Él me encontrara."

"¿Y después de que desaparezcamos...?"

"Está cubierto."

"Parece que has pensado en todo."

"Como siempre. Ahora vete."

"Como quieras." Dijo Kikyo, inclinando la cabeza, respectivamente, antes de irse. Las acciones o palabras de Kikyo no le engañaban. La miko lo odiaba, él lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde que le había ofrecido su mano. Sabía que su odio hacia él se intensifico a medida que ella creció.

A Naraku no le importaba como estaba destruyendo todo lo que pertenecía a los Taisho.

Para su desgracia, ella pertenecía a un Taisho.

* * *

"¡Pero no quiero ir!" Aome gimió.

Trató con sus agresivos ojos de cachorro, que para su gran decepción no tenían absolutamente ningún efecto sobre Sesshomaru. Él simplemente le informó que no estaba funcionando. Ella trató sutilmente, con un suspiro largo y fuerte y darle un millón de pequeños signos de que la sola idea de ir la hacia infeliz.

Que tampoco había funcionado.

Él respondió que no estaba contento de ir, también, y si él no estaba contento, no veía ninguna razón por la cual ella no debe ser infeliz también. Su mirada sólo, solo lo hacía más divertido. Ella dijo que lo odiaba, incluso lanzó varios objetos en su dirección. Por desgracia, eran almohadas, así que su amenaza no era ninguna riesgo en absoluto. Por último, le escribió una lista de las razones por las que no quería ir. La miró por encima sólo para informarle de que, incluso si era alérgica a las fiestas de lujo, ella iría. Aome frunció los labios y gimió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"De verdad, _realmente,_ no quiero ir." Insistió.

"Vas a ir."

"¡Nunca he estado en una de esas cosas!"

"Será una buena oportunidad para ampliar tus horizontes."

Ella se cruzó de brazos. "Yo no quiero ampliar mis horizontes. Ni siquiera sé cómo comportarme."

"Vas a estar conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo. Te diré cómo."

"Odias darme instrucciones. Te quejas de que nunca las sigo, así que si lo haces, acabarás molesto y enojado, y entonces, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez encuentres a un molesto youkai y mates a todos".

"Entonces voy a hacerle un favor al mundo."

"Y acabarías en la cárcel."

"Estoy seguro de que el gobierno me concedería una medalla."

Aome se quejó porque sabía que Sesshomaru tenía razón. Era probablemente el único ser en el mundo entero que podía librarse de un homicidio y recibir honores en lugar de castigo. Sabía que todo lo que decía no tenía ningún efecto, pero lo intentó.

"No sé bailar."

"Te voy a guiar."

La sorpresa revoloteaba en su cara. "¿Sabes bailar?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Cuando... dónde?"

"Tuve que aprender algún tiempo atrás."

Aome se pregunto exactamente cuánto tiempo atrás, pero no se lo pregunto. Él había dejado en claro que había cosas que nunca sabría. En lugar, volvió a asumir su tarea de escaparse de esta fiesta.

"Te pisare."

"Soy muy buen bailarín para que eso suceda. De hecho, soy tan buen bailarín que incluso te hare lucir bien."

"Ah... ¿gracias?"

"De nada."

Por un momento, Aome pensó que podría odiar a Sesshomaru más de lo que sería saludable. Hacerla ir a fiestas de lujo donde no tendría nada que hacer mientras Sesshomaru hablaba de negocios toda la noche. Sería la noche más aburrida e incómoda de toda su vida. Ese bastardo. Aome miró la silla como si fuera la culpable de hacer que vaya a la fiesta.

"¡Pero no conozco a nadie!" Ella intentó sin convicción.

"Me conoces a mi."

Ella soltó una carcajada burlona. "Eso es todo. Y tú estarás ocupado con ofertas y políticos para prestarme alguna atención."

Aunque Aome no lo sabía, Sesshomaru pensaba que era imposible no fijarse en ella. Ella simplemente... llamaba la atención. Siempre que entraba a un cuarto, todo el mundo se volvia a mirarla. Era un hecho que nunca se daba cuenta, pero Sesshomaru sí. Sin embargo, para silenciar su lloriqueo, le dijo algo que seguramente la motivaría.

"Sango estará allí."

Aome se detuvo mirando por un momento. "¿De veras?"

"Sí, su padre siempre la envía en su lugar. De hecho, algunos piensan que Sango es el embajador."

"Lo será un día."

"Sí."

"Así que... ¿por qué su padre puede evitar ir y yo no?"

"Porque él tiene a alguien para que lo sustituya, y tu tienes que venir conmigo."

"¿Por qué?"

Sesshomaru le entregó la invitación.

_Para el Sr. Sesshomaru y su encantadora esposa_.

E_stán invitados a la inauguración del nuevo edificio de la empresa Shikon_.

_Su presencia será gratamente apreciada._

Y bla, bla, bla, hora y dirección. Era una lujosa invitación de color blanco puro con brillantes letras de oro grabadas. Tenía un símbolo, que Aome imagino pertenecía a la empresa. Estaba dirigido formalmente, pero de una manera que uno se sienta culpable si rechazaba la invitación. La maldita cosa incluso lucía costosa. Aome no podía imaginar cómo luciría la fiesta.

"¿No puedes decir que tengo una fiebre muy alta?"

"No."

"¿Una enfermedad mortal?"

"Si digo eso, entonces tendría que anunciar tu muerte."

"¿Algo inevitablemente contagioso?"

"Me hubiera enfermo también."

"¡Entonces los dos podríamos quedarnos!" Aome dijo alegremente.

Sesshomaru sonrió un poco con esto. "No, tengo que ir."

"¿Por qué?"

"Shikon es una empresa importante, y no me fío de Inuyasha para representar a _nuestra_ empresa, así que tendré que ir."

"¡Pero no tengo nada que ponerme!" Ella sabía que se estaba quedando sin excusas.

"Tu vestido, los zapatos y las joyas llegarán a tiempo."

Aome estaba derrotada, pero eso no le impidió sacarle la lengua. Algo cambió en sus ojos, y Aome juró que vio a sonrisa maliciosa arrastrarse en su rostro. En un solo movimiento, él tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, y ella estaba contra su pecho.

"Es mejor que no la saques si no pretendes usarla."

Ella estaba muy sorprendida por sus palabras para responder. ¿Desde cuándo hacían bromas como está entre ellos? De hecho, estaba tan sorprendida que abrió la boca sin previo aviso. Sesshomaru lo noto. Él sello su boca con la suya, besándola larga y profundamente. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él se retiró.

"¿Iras a la fiesta conmigo?" Su voz era aterciopelada contra su piel.

"Hnn... ¿sí?" Aome logro decir, en realidad no oyendo lo que él dijo. Nunca podía centrarse cuando ellos estaban tan cerca.

Sesshomaru pensó que debía haberla besado hace mucho tiempo. Ella siempre estaba más cooperativa después de que la besaba. También hablaba menos.

"Bien, ahora no puedes echarte atrás."

Aome se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y su boca se abrió una vez, dos veces, y luego maldijo. Sesshomaru le dio una mirada de suficiencia. Aome pensó que todo era injusto.

* * *

La fiesta era todo lo que uno podía imaginar y más. Fuentes de champagne y de chocolate adornaban el salón de baile. Mesas de los alimentos más caros y deliciosos estaban colocadas en ambos lados de la sala. Las cortinas corridas revelaban un cielo lleno de estrellas y la luna, blanca y llena. Una banda tocaba música lenta y la gente charlaba y comía, disfrutando de la noche que Naraku Senaka previo para ellos. Afuera, los jardines tenían antorchas que iluminaban un camino que dirigía a un laberinto de parcelas, perfecto para los huéspedes que necesitaban aire fresco.

Todo parecía perfecto, el estado de ánimo, la comida, los invitados. Era un éxito total.

A Sesshomaru no le gustaba la fiesta, y por la mirada en el rostro de Koga, a él no le gustaba tampoco.

"Odio estas cosas."

"Yo también."

Koga sonrió. "Siempre pensé que te gustaban."

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Es la oportunidad perfecta para que la gente te diga qué grande eres y lo mucho que adoran el suelo que pisas."

"Son todos idiotas."

"Los Idiotas son generalmente seguidores."

"Yo no necesito seguidores idiotas."

Koga se rió, y Miroku se paró a su lado.

"Parece que la noche es encantadora." dijo, haciendo reír a Koga más duro.

"Sesshomaru la odia."

Miroku miro a Sesshomaru. "Imagine que lo haría."

Los hombres estaban molestando a Sesshomaru. Hablaban mucho, y todo lo que él quería hacer era irse a casa y... convencer a Aome que debían hacer algo más que besarse. Aunque los besos eran buenos, de hecho, muy buenos, él quería poner sus manos encima de toda ella y... Koga lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Sesshomaru demando.

"Miroku te ha hecho una pregunta."

Sesshomaru no se molestó en preguntar cuál era la pregunta. Miroku no parecía decepcionado en absoluto. En cambio, Sesshomaru le hizo a Koga una pregunta. "¿Tienes la información que te pedí?"

"Sí, voy a dártela más tarde." Gimió.

"¡Estoy tan malditamente aburrido!"

Era el turno de Miroku de reír. "No veo por qué."

"¿Huh?"

Miroku señaló a un grupo de invitadas. "Uno no puede estar aburrido cuando tiene tales bellezas para mirar."

Sesshomaru se volvió a ver de lo que estaba hablando, y casi gruñó al recordar que el abogado estaba saliendo con Sango, y probablemente fue ella a quien se refería.

Sin embargo, utilizó un plural.

El abogado tenía la suerte de ser amigo de Aome.

Sus ojos se quedaron en el grupo señalado por Miroku, al igual que Koga y Miroku.

Una demonio lobo, Sesshomaru pensó que su nombre era Ayame, hablaba animadamente con Sango y Aome, y Sesshomaru tuvo que admitir, Aome lucia sorprendente. Llevaba un vestido ligeramente dorado que abrazaba sus curvas y corrió a sus pies. El vestido tenía un corte en V al frente y llegaba abajo en la espalda. Llevaba un collar de diamantes enchapada con oro que había escogido para ella. Se veía deliciosa.

Para Sesshomaru, era obvio que los otros hombres pensaban que se veía bien, tan bien, que desde que se había ido a estar con sus amigos, seguían acercándose a ella. Sesshomaru miró amenazadoramente a algunos, y Aome lidio con los demás por su cuenta. Un hombre había sido muy insistente y Sesshomaru no había sido capaz de frenar cuando se acercó a Aome y aterrorizó tanto al pobre, que ningún hombre se le acercó más. Sesshomaru estaba satisfecho, y Aome le reprendió por ser amenazador. Sin embargo, lo miró agradecida, y Sesshomaru la había dejado sola con sus amigas.

Koga se rió de su reacción, aunque Sesshomaru estaba más allá del punto de atención. No podía entender a Aome, y no podía comprenderse a sí mismo cuando se trataba de ella. La tentativa sólo le daba dolores de cabeza, por lo que fue muy feliz en su ignorancia de este asunto.

Como si sintiera su mirada, Aome se volvió y le guiñó el ojo. Nadie más lo noto, pero Sesshomaru le dio la más pequeña de las sonrisas antes de que su expresión fuera blanca de nuevo. Ella se sonrojó y se alejó. Sesshomaru estaba más que satisfecho.

Entonces, sus ojos captaron algo que no le gusto. Koga gruñó bajo en la garganta y Miroku se tensó. Su objeto de aversión se acerco hacia ellos como si no hubiera notado nada.

"¿Espero que todo haya sido de su placer?", Dijo Naraku Senaka, dos exuberantes mujeres youkai riéndose a su lado.

"Lo es." Sesshomaru respondió neutral.

Naraku sonrió. "Estoy contento. Oh, y Sesshomaru, ¿te importaría venir más tarde a una de las habitaciones privadas? Tengo algo que quiero discutir con usted más... en privado".

A Sesshomaru no le gustaba el tono de eso. "Entonces, iré más tarde."

La sonrisa de Naraku se amplio. "Excelente. Sigan disfrutando."

Con eso, Naraku se marcho para dirigirse a otros invitados.

"No me gusta esto." Koga dijo.

"Parece sospechoso." Miroku concordó.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos. "Voy a ir. Tendré que ver lo que está tramando."

Koga y Miroku no tenían respuesta para eso.

* * *

Naraku le dio la señal, y Kikyo sabía que era hora de actuar. Había estado con Inuyasha por más de tres horas. La gente estaba conversando animadamente por todas partes a su alrededor. Los invitados estaban felices, y lo más importante, distraídos.

No había mejor momento.

Se volvió a Inuyasha.

"Creo que voy a ir a tomar un poco de aire, amor. Está haciendo demasiado calor aquí."

Su brazo la rodeó por la cintura y se inclinó más cerca a ella. "¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

Se echó a reír un poco. "Oh, no, voy a estar bien. Eres importante, amor. Tu presencia será extrañada."

Inuyasha gimió. Durante toda la noche, la gente se acerco a él para hablar sobre la empresa Taisho. Parecían demasiados miedosos de acercarse a Sesshomaru. Kikyo no podía culparlos.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, por supuesto."

Suspiró. "Estoy cansado de estar aquí. Odio estas cosas. La gente es tan... "

"¿Hipócrita?"

"Yo iba a decir aburrido, pero supongo que hipócrita es un buen término, también."

"¡Oh, vamos, Inuyasha, es sólo una fiesta!."

Inuyasha la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. "Tengo que venir a estas cosas por lo menos una vez al mes."

"Entonces, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a ellos." Ella le dijo al mismo tiempo que se separaba de su agarre. "Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta." Ella prometió, y porque sabía que la próxima vez que lo viera serían enemigos, se levantó de puntillas y lo besó suavemente.

_"No siento nada por él."_ Se dijo. _"No hay culpa por lo que voy a hacer._ _Este es mi trabajo._ _Ha sido un trabajo desde el principio."_

"No me eches mucho de menos." Ella dijo contra sus labios, y luego se volvió para alejarse. Salió a los jardines, y una vez que Inuyasha se acercó a Miroku, entró a la sala donde Naraku le había dado instrucciones de ir.

Sesshomaru estaría esperando.

Necesitaba unos segundos cerca del youkai, y todo estaría en marcha. Abrió la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ella.

Tal como Naraku había dicho, Sesshomaru estaba allí, su rostro inexpresivo, aunque Kikyo imaginaba que estaba aburrido en su mente. Sus ojos brillaron en el momento el que ella entro.

"Oh, lo siento, no sabía que alguien iba a estar aquí." Ella dijo, dando un paso más cerca de Sesshomaru. Su espalda seguía recta y él no dijo nada. Su cuerpo entero gritó peligro. Él podía hacer que cualquiera se sienta menos solo por existir. Kikyo se preguntó cómo Aome era capaz de soportarlo. Era evidente que esta miko tenía más en ella de lo que se veía. Finalmente, estaba junto a él.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le preguntó. Su tono era frío y su cara inexpresiva.

Kikyo rió un poco. "Bueno, tuve que escaparme un rato, pero no quería salir, así que estaba vagando alrededor, y vi esta sala, y ya sabes el resto."

"¿No deberías estar con mi medio hermano?"

"Él está hablando con Miroku sobre alguna negociación. Yo quería darles un poco de privacidad." Estiró la mano hacia su pecho. Sesshomaru tenía su mano aplastando la suya antes de que ella fuera capaz de tocarlo. Su puño la estaba lastimando, pero Kikyo se mordió un poco la lengua para no decir nada.

"No me toques." Ordenó, y sus ojos eran más oscuros. Es claro que ésta era una advertencia.

"Lo siento, es sólo que tienes algo en la chaqueta, y yo sólo..." Kikyo escuchó los pasos que se acercaban. Utilizó su poder de Miko para saber quien estaba allí y sonrió cuando se enteró. "Yo sólo quería quitar..." Entonces se lanzó hacia adelante, cerrando sus labios con los de él. La puerta se abrió, y Kikyo abrió sus ojos un poco para ver entrar a Aome, jadear e irse sin una palabra. Al parecer, no fue la única que la vio porque estaba tirada en el suelo en el instante siguiente. Sesshomaru estaba por encima de ella.

"Acércate a mí otra vez, y voy a olvidar que eres la esposa de Inuyasha."

Kikyo se permitió un momento para temer por su vida. Había pensado que él era frío e intimidante antes. Evidentemente, había subestimado cuán peligroso y terrible era. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Suspiró cuando se fue. Bueno, esa parte del plan estaba terminada. Se levantó del suelo. Ahora sólo tenía que ir con Kagura y pretender que peleaban.

Kikyo se apoyó contra la pared por un segundo antes de salir de la habitación. Cerró los ojos. No era estúpida. Había visto la ira en los ojos del youkai. La habría lastimado si no estuviera casada con Inuyasha. Tragó saliva y en silencio, agradeció a Inuyasha por ser su esposo.

O tal vez debería agradecer Sesshomaru por cuidar un poco la felicidad de su hermano menor.

* * *

Aome sonrió por algo que Sango dijo.

"Bueno, al menos, la comida es excelente." Ayame, comentó, y las tres tuvieron que reírse.

"Sí, bueno, supongo que incluso Senaka puede lograr eso." Se rieron de nuevo.

"Um, chicas, vuelvo en un minuto." Aome les dijo, había visto momentos antes salir a Sesshomaru. Se preguntó si tal vez estaba dispuesto a volver a casa. Esperaba que sí. Le encantaba estar con sus amigos, pero estaba cansada, y no le gustaba este lugar. Además, el anfitrión la ponía nerviosa.

"Claro, Aome." Dijo Sango, y continuó su conversación con Ayame cuando Aome se fue.

_"Ahora,"_ pensó, _"¿Adónde fue?"_

Podía sentir al youkai por su aura, pero era difícil separarla con tantos alrededor, así que empezó por el pasillo que le vio tomar. Suspiró cuando vio las decenas de puertas que había. Probando suerte, abrió una puerta tras otra, hasta que llego a uno... y jadeo, casi se desmaya. Estaba Sesshomaru, bien, pero no estaba solo. Tenía la mano Kikyo en una de las suyas, y sus labios apretados juntos...

Se estaban besando, besando, oh Dios...

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Corrió directamente a través de las puertas al camino alineado con el jardín. Siguió corriendo, sin darse cuenta de los ojos que la miraban con curiosidad. Llegó al final del camino y hacia el laberinto, adentrándose sin pensar. Por último, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perdida, se detuvo.

No podía creerlo. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, y se sentía tan...

_"Nunca te sere infiel."_

Él lo prometió. Y ella... ella le creyó como la tonta que era. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Se dejo caer al suelo. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Nunca debería haberle dejado que bajara sus defensas. Después de Inuyasha, se lo había prometido a sí misma... pero este era Sesshomaru...

Y maldita sea dolía.

Dolía mucho. Había sido menos de un segundo, pero al ver a Sesshomaru con alguien más...

Ella le creyó. Ella creía todo lo él decía. Ella confiaba en él.

Mintió, al igual que su hermano.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era Kikyo de nuevo. Como si una vez no fuera suficiente, como si quitarle a Inuyasha no fuera suficiente, la perra había tomado a Sesshomaru también...

El dolor en su corazón era como nada de lo que jamás había sentido antes. Ni siquiera cuando Inuyasha había dicho que habían terminado. Esta vez, el dolor era entumecedor. El entumecimiento se expandió a través de sus entrañas, destrozándola.

Pensó que el dolor iba a durar para siempre este vez.

Sabía que Sesshomaru nunca la amaría y ella había estado bien con eso. Incluso pensó que podría lidiar con eso, porque él se quedaría con ella, pero estaba con Kikyo, y sus labios sobre los suyos, y...

Aome se puso de pie de repente, sus manos formando puños. No estaría triste esta vez. No.

Si Kikyo quería una pelea, pues bien, ella obtendría una. Sesshomaru y ella no eran perfectos uno para el otro, pero ¿y qué? Él era su marido, y ella se estaría condenado si lo dejaba ir sin pelear, y ¿quién se creía ese idiota que era ella? Regresaría y le mostraría exactamente...

Aome se congeló. Alguien estaba detrás de ella. Podía sentir unos ojos en su espalda. Aome se dio vuelta, explorando el área, sin encontrar nada. Se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Lo había imaginado? Tal vez eran los nervios...

"Pobre, pobre, miko siempre sola." Dijo una voz, haciendo que el vello en la parte posterior del cuello de Aome se erizara.

"¿Quién es...?" Pero eso fue todo lo que Aome alcanzo a decir cuando algo la golpeó en la cabeza y todo dio vueltas.

Estaba cayendo al suelo, pero alguien la agarró.

"¿Sesshomaru?" Susurró. Hubo una risa cruel.

"Me temo que no vas a ser tan afortunada."

Aome cayó inconsciente.

* * *

Sesshomaru trató de no vomitar después de que la estúpida compañera de Inuyasha lo besó. En verdad, como si esta fiesta no fue lo suficientemente desagradable, esa maldita humana tenía que hacerlo peor.

"Te ves... enfadado." Koga le dijo. Miró al youkai lobo. Por supuesto, estaba enojado. Una criatura repugnante acababa de besarlo, y Aome lo había visto. Probablemente estaba corriendo por ahí causando problemas. Sesshomaru freno su impulso de gruñir.

Ella probablemente no tomaría muy amablemente lo que había visto. Sesshomaru tendría que explicarle por horas hasta que finalmente se calmara.

Y él había querido ir a casa y convencerla de hacer algunas actividades muy provocativas. La estúpida humana había arruinado todo. Tendría que haber roto una de sus extremidades.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

Sesshomaru no le contestó. En su lugar, se centró en la búsqueda de su esposa. Era demasiado torpe, y en el estado en que se encontraba, probablemente terminaría por dañarse a sí misma. Intentó buscar dentro. No estaba allí. Trató en los jardines. No ahí. El aparcamiento estaba vacío de su presencia.

Aome no estaba por ninguna parte.

No importaba qué tan enojada estaba, no lo habría dejado. Ella no hubiera tenido tiempo, en cualquier caso; él no había tenido tiempo para deshacerse de las molestias y volver a la reunión.

Algo estaba mal. Podía sentirlo en cada parte de su cuerpo, y le hacía preocuparse.

Por ella.

Algo andaba mal con Aome.

Sentía un temor frío que invadía su mente.

Salió, siguiendo los restos de su esencia. Koga le seguía. Sesshomaru entró en el laberinto, siguiendo siempre su camino. Llegó a un punto muerto. Estaba a punto de volver cuando algo llamó su atención.

Brillante en la oscuridad, el collar de diamantes de Aome estaba en el suelo. Junto a él, había sangre.

Sesshomaru vio rojo al momento que el olor golpeó su nariz.

Era la sangre de Aome.

Alguien la había lastimado. Alguien la hizo sangrar.

Sus garras se enterraron contra su piel y líneas de sangre se dibujaron en sus manos. Una delgada línea de sangre corría por sus dedos para caer a tierra.

Luego, otro pensamiento cruzó su mente.

Alguien se la había llevado.

De él.

Sesshomaru gruñó.

Fue buscar a la compañera de Inuyasha, y como él pensaba, ella también estaba desaparecida.

"Llama a Inuyasha." Le dijo a Koga. Su voz casi en un susurro, pero la promesa de la muerte que tenía era suficiente para hacer que Koga fuera sin un segundo pensamiento.

Quienquiera que había tomado a Aome desearía nunca haber nacido. Rompería todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Luego, los repararía, sólo para romperlos de nuevo. Tendría que mantenerlo lúcido mientras torturaba al idiota, presionando cada nervio de dolor que él conocía.

Y en la noche, bajo las estrellas, con el collar de Aome firmemente en su puño, juró que la traería de regreso con él. Ella estaría a su lado, sana y salva, porque la encontraría antes de que algo le pasara.

Y el sentimiento de pérdida, de dolor, el sufrimiento más grande que jamás había sentido de repente lo alcanzo, y levantó su cabeza y aulló.

Su corazón lloraba con la terrible realidad de que su compañera había sido arrebatada de su lado.


	27. Abandonada

Y va una más.

**Título Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Título Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**:Marijo216.

**Corrección:** Albreyck.

_**Cap. 27: Abandonada.**_

_Todo lo que creías que era real, todo por lo que luchaste, era sólo una ilusión, y puedes sentir que la verdad empieza a estrellarse sobre ti._

_¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_

* * *

Estaba aburrido.

Incluso si Miroku _era_ un pervertido, hablando con él se estaba distrayendo por un rato, pero luego Miroku vio a Sango sola y se marcho en un instante. Vaya amigo.

Estaba solo e irritado.

La curiosa contienda que tenía con el pilar lo contento por un tiempo, entonces algunos idiotas llegaron para convencerlo para firmar algunos contratos. No era lo suficientemente estúpido como para firmar cualquier cosa que Miroku no hubiese comprobado por si había alguna falla. Luego, estaba solo, otra _vez._ Kikyo todavía no había vuelto, e Inuyasha moría por alejarse de esta fiesta increíblemente monótona y estúpida.

Inuyasha se llevó su copa a los labios, tomando un sorbo de su Martini para dejar que el sabor permanezca en su boca. Miró la copa medio vacía en sus manos, preguntándose cuantas más de aquella necesitaría antes de que fuera feliz. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, y una sonrisa de satisfacción estalló en él cuando vio, la fuente de chocolate. Parecía sumergido en un halo de luz dorada...

Miró las fresas colocadas al lado de la fuente, muriendo por poner sus manos sobre ellas. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y empujó a los seres desafortunados que bloqueaban su camino. Se imaginaba el sabor de las fresas con chocolate en su boca, cómo iba a saborearlas. Dulce y elegante, como Kikyo, sin embargo, un poco salvaje y embriagadoras, como Aome. ¡Oh, los fluidos de la fresa mezcladas con el chocolate, dejando su esencia agridulce en la boca! Estaba a pocos pasos de sumergir una deliciosa fresa roja en los oscuros, remolinos de chocolate. El olor lleno todo a su alrededor y...

"¡Pulgoso!"

El grito se abrió paso entre la multitud, y se estremeció, las visiones de fresas con chocolate destrozadas. Sin embargo, Inuyasha decidió que un lobo estúpido no se interpondría en su camino. Tomaría las malditas fresas aunque esto fuera la última cosa que hiciera. Llegó a la fuente de chocolate, estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia...

Koga tomó su muñeca y lo arrastró lejos de la hermosa fuente de chocolate. Las fresas se reían de él en toda su roja y jugosa gloria. Tan pronto como se deshiciera del estúpido youkai lobo, Inuyasha se aseguraría de matar a cualquiera que haya tocado las fresas. Probablemente tendría que matar a todos los invitados de la fiesta.

¿No sería divertido?

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Le gritó en un tono silencioso al youkai. Koga no se molestó en contestar. En cambio, se mantuvo jalando y arrastrando al hanyou a través de la multitud, ganando miradas y miradas raras de los invitados.

"¿Aliento de lobo, siquiera estas escuchando? Mira, bastardo... "

Koga ignorado a Inuyasha cuando rugió sus insultos. No sólo hacia caso omiso de todos los insultos que Inuyasha lanzó en su camino, se negó a soltar la muñeca de Inuyasha, y se abrieron paso entre la multitud que se separaba como el Mar Rojo para el par de al parecer locos demonios. Inuyasha era fuerte, pero parecía que Koga estaba determinado.

Después de que Koga lo arrastró al otro lado del salón de baile e Inuyasha finalmente se resigno a que nunca podría conseguir sus fresas con chocolate, dejó que Koga continuara el camino.

Kikyo le dijo sobre su mal comportamiento. Asumió que empezar una pelea en medio de la fiesta no sería exactamente buenos modales. Kikyo lo mataría si empezara una pelea, y preferiría vivir para ver otro día. No podía hacer una escena.

Finalmente, llegaron a lo que parecía ser el único lugar vacante en la fiesta. Sólo entonces Koga finalmente lo solto. Inuyasha se frotó la muñeca y le gruñó a Koga.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Le grito en ese momento.

Con la música, el parloteo, y la distancia entre los invitados y ellos mismos, era seguro decir que nadie podía oírlos.

Koga lo miró sombríamente e Inuyasha perdió la poca paciencia.

"Mira bastardo, dime, antes de que decida cortarte en pedazos pequeños. Ya estoy al límite, y no querras presionarme."

Koga no respondió de inmediato.

Al principio, Inuyasha pensó que era porque el engreído youkai _quería_ molestarlo, pero luego registró la expresión del rostro de Koga. A Inuyasha nunca le había gustado, pero lo había conocido durante un tiempo muy largo. De una cosa estaba seguro:

El lobo youkai nunca tenía una expresión seria en su rostro a menos que algo estubiese realmente mal. Esperar hasta que el youkai le dijera exactamente lo que estaba pasando, era probablemente su mejor opción.

Odiaba esperar.

"¿Dónde está tu compañera?"

Inuyasha parpadeó dos veces, tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta. "¿Qué te importa?" Ladró, aumentando ligeramente su sospecha.

Koga lo miró. "Mira", dijo en voz baja, irritado, "Importa, y te diré los detalles si me dices dónde está."

Inuyasha lo pensó por un minuto. Se encogió de hombros. "Yo no sé. Ella fue a buscar un poco de aire hace un rato." Inuyasha pensó sobre eso. "Ahora que lo mencionas, no la he visto en un buen rato. Pensé que se estaba tomando su tiempo."

Koga maldijó. "Trata de encontrar su esencia."

Inuyasha frunció las cejas, pero hizo lo que dijo. Trató de detectar su olor en los jardines, donde dijo que iba a estar. No estaba allí. No se preocupo, sin embargo, trató en el interior del edificio. Tal vez lo estaba buscando, mientras que él estaba aquí perdiendo el tiempo con el aliento de lobo. Una vez que terminó la búsqueda en el interior, sus ojos se entornaron. No podía sentirla, ni en el edificio y ni en ninguna parte cerca de él.

Kikyo estaba en ninguna parte cerca.

Se volvió con ojos acusatorios sobre Koga. "¿Dónde está?" pregunto peligrosamente. Sus ojos brillaron rojos durante medio segundo.

Koga sacudió la cabeza. "Tenía la esperanza de que tú supieras."

Sus orejas calleron. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Koga suspiró. "No podemos encontrar a Aome tampoco. Ambas desaparecieron. Sesshomaru me mandó a buscarte. Él está fuera en el laberinto del jardín. Pensamos que tú podrías saber dónde estaba Kikyo."

Koga dijo esto con el tono de voz más calma que podía murmurar. Quería gritarle a Inuyasha, iniciar una pelea, cualquier cosa para quitarse el estrés.

Inuyasha se fue hacia el laberinto en un segundo, derrotando a Koga que apareció segundos más tarde. No era de los que tomaban las malas noticias de manera sensible. No tardó mucho para encontrar a su medio hermano. Él lo sentía a kilómetros de distancia, era una de las cosas que el Inu-Youkai le enseño a hacer.

Sesshomaru estaba de pie alto e intimidante, como siempre. Sus oídos elevados, alerta a cualquier sonido, y sus manos cerradas en puños. Inuyasha podía ver la sangre goteando de su mano, a través de sus garras que habían perforado la palma de su mano de tanta presión. Estaba inmóvil como una piedra.

Estaba furioso.

El Inu-Youkai se volvió y miró a Inuyasha cuando él dio unos pasos más cerca. Sus ojos dorados miraron directamente a los suyos, e Inuyasha vio la fría cólera penetrante que le había dirigido a él tantas veces.

Sólo que esta vez, la ira era para quien había tomado a Aome. Esto sorprendió a Inuyasha, por decir lo menos, la reacción de su medio hermano. Sabía que había habido un cambio entre Aome y el youkai, pero nunca espero que el frio youkai fuera capaz de sentir tantas emociones por su bienestar, incluso si era enojo.

Si no estuviera tan enojado consigo mismo, probablemente se habría compadecido de quienquiera que había secuestrado a Aome. A como estaban las cosas, si supiera quien se la había robado, le señalaría a Sesshomaru el camino correcto, si no mataba primero al idiota. Ni siquiera quería entrar en lo que le haría a quienquiera que había tomado a Kikyo. Se negaba a creer que ella se había ido. Tal vez se había sentido mal y decidió ir a casa. Ella no había sido capaz de encontrarlo, y se fue por su cuenta.

Recibiría su llamada en cualquier momento, y luego Inuyasha sólo tendría que preocuparse por encontrar a Aome.

"Encuentra el último lugar donde tu compañera estuvo." Sesshomaru ordeno.

Inuyasha se puso a la defensiva. "No me des órdenes."

Los dorados ojos de Inuyasha se parecían demasiado a los suyos como para sentirse cómodo cuando lo perforaban. "Haz lo que digo. Ahora." Su tono era áspero, frío y dominante.

Inuyasha reconoció el tono de Sesshomaru cuando estaba en guerra. Sabía que ahora no era el momento para entablar una pelea con Sesshomaru. No con Aome desaparecida, no con ese filo en sus ojos. Cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a rastrear el último paradero de Kikyo. Siguió el olor, el youkai manteniéndose detrás. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que estaba en ninguna parte cerca del vestíbulo, como lo había imaginado, pero en otra rama del jardín. Este lugar estaba aislado del resto. Si algo ocurría, nadie vería ni escucharía nada.

Era perfecto para un secuestro.

El estado en el que estaba aquel lugar no hizo nada para aliviar a Inuyasha. Sesshomaru gruñó.

Sólo había que echar una mirada para darse cuenta de que una pelea había tenido lugar los muros del laberinto estaban destruidas, como si fueran por explosivos. El jardín quemado, y había una mancha oscura en una pared. Inuyasha puso su mano sobre ella y la retiró rápidamente.

No podía negarlo ahora.

"Kikyo lucho aquí." Les dijo. "Ella purifico a alguien" dijo señalando la mancha oscura. "Deben haber sido más de dos los que lucharon contra ella. Por el olor del mismo, todos ellos youkais." Aspiro aun más, pero Sesshomaru lo golpeo.

"Aome estaba aquí."

"Probablemente ella ya estaba inconsciente." Koga intervino. Koga parecía estar pensando en algo. "Aome puede gritar muy fuerte cuando se le antoja, y ella ha estado practicando el control de sus poderes de miko con Sango y Miroku, pero no hay signos de pelea en el lugar donde se la llevaron."

"Ella probablemente estaba demasiado sorprendida para hacer algo contra ellos." Inuyasha dijo simplemente.

Koga frunció el ceño. "No hubiera estado demasiado distraída para no sentirlos venir. Tenía que estar algo más que distraída. Perturbada, diría yo."

La espalda de Sesshomaru se enderezó un poco más, e Inuyasha y Koga volvieron sus ojos hacia él.

"Ella me vio siendo besado por su compañera." Él dijo, señalando hacia Inuyasha.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos, y un ataque de celos lo tomo. "¿Cómo te atreves a poner una mano sobre ella?" Le gritó, acusando a su medio hermano. Koga decidió que era tiempo de intervenir y tiró de él de nuevo por el cuello.

"¿No me oíste?" Sesshomaru rechino, mirando a su medio hermano, preguntándose si ahora no había sido el mejor momento para dejar salir la verdad. "Ella me besó. Yo nunca me rebajaría por alguien como ella."

Los ojos de Inuyasha se volvieron rojos extremadamente rápido. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Kikyo es mejor mujer que... "

Sesshomaru gruñó a través de sus dientes. "¿Aome? Y sin embargo, aún no puedes olvidarte de ella."

Koga parecía no saber si era digno de seguir sosteniendo a Inuyasha. Por ese comentario, merecía lo que sea que Sesshomaru hiciera con él.

"No tengo ningún deseo por tu pareja." Sesshomaru continuó. "Además, tu besaste a Aome después de que ella ya se había casado conmigo."

El Shock sorprendió a Koga, después miró a Inuyasha. "¿La besaste?"

Inuyasha se puso rojo, la ira evaporándose rápidamente. "No es tu asunto."

"Pero es mío." Sesshomaru dijo. "Y ahora..."

"... Sería el momento de detener esta estupidez." Una cuarta voz femenina intervino.

Los tres hombres se volvieron para encontrar a una irritada Sango.

"Si he oído bien, Aome y Kikyo están desaparecidas." Ella dijo. Koga asintió con la cabeza, ya que los otros dos, parecían incapaces de reaccionar momentáneamente. "¿Entonces por qué diablos están discutiendo quien besó a quién? ¿No deberían estar haciendo algo más útil, como, oh, sí, buscarlas?"

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Inuyasha gruñó a sus modales. No apreciaba su sarcasmo, y el conocimiento de que Kikyo estaba realmente desaparecida y Aome secuestrada estaba empezando a entrar en su cerebro. Con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía la ira, después, la desesperación, la ira de nuevo, y la necesidad de hacer algo, lo que fuera necesario, para traerlas de vuelta. Y eso lo golpeó, que la muerte de su padre no podía haber sido un accidente, que había demasiada coincidencia...

¿Qué si... alguien está detrás de los Taisho? ¿Qué si hacen daño a Aome y Kikyo? ¿Qué si él nunca las veía de nuevo?

"Estaba buscando Koga, y te he oído gritar." Sango lo miró. "Contrólate. Ahora no es momento de perder la paciencia."

Inuyasha ni siquiera la oía.

Sesshomaru se volvió a Sango con impaciencia.

"Tú sabes más de lo que estás dejando ver."

Sango pareció nerviosa por un segundo, pero se tranquilizó bastante rápido. "He estado haciendo algunas investigaciones con Koga sobre la muerte de su padre, y Naraku Seneka.**"**

"Si es relevante en encontrarla, dilo. Si no, deja de perder mi tiempo."

Sango lo miró ofendida, pero sentía la furia fría de Sesshomaru. Sus ojos estaban en ella, y de pronto se sentido como una hormiga.

Koga se preguntó si viviría una vez que Sesshomaru se enterara de que le había ocultado información.

Inuyasha estaba bastante loco cuando su estúpido medio hermano le dijo a ella en vez de ellas. Por otra parte, este era Sesshomaru. Que se preocupaba por nadie, excepto, al parecer, Aome.

Koga ya estaba marcando el número delguien, decidiendo poner sus últimos minutos de vida en algo útil. "Vamos a mi oficina. Voy a enviar un equipo para explorar este lugar."

"Quiero a alguien vigilándolo." Sango le dijo a Koga. Koga asintió con la cabeza.

"¿De quién están hablando?" Inuyasha preguntó, su tono mortalmente enfadado. Odiaba sentirse excluido.

"Les diremos al llegar a la oficina." Dijo Sango.

Inuyasha trató de luchar contra la ira, la necesidad de destruir algo, y el temor que lo invadió. Kikyo iba a estar bien. Ella era fuerte. Sin duda, ella sería capaz de encontrar una salida. Y Aome... Kikyo no la dejaría sola. Ella no se iría a menos que ambas lo hicieran.

Inuyasha tenía que creer eso.

* * *

Abrió su teléfono celular, tan pronto como empezó a vibrar.

"Espero que haya buenas noticias." El tono no dejaba lugar a malas noticias.

"Las tengo."

"¿Y bien?"

"La tenemos. Estaba perturbada, como dijiste que iba a estar. Fue fácil, y todavía está inconsciente. Estamos trasladándonos al lugar que dijiste."

"¿Y qué hay de lo otro?" Naraku hizo un gesto amable a alguien que saludó en su camino.

"Hicimos todo lo que ordenaste. La lucha parecía convincente. Incluso sacrificamos uno de los hombres con la purificación de Kikyo. Se ve bastante genuino."

"¿Y nadie sospechará de Higurashi?"

"Su falta de lucha será visto como resultado de lo que sea que la molestó."

"Bien, ahora resguarda el lugar. Lo quiero lleno con los mejores youkai que puedes encontrar. Tenemos al menos un día hasta que las encuentren, y nos dará tiempo suficiente para asegurar cada pulgada de la casa. "

Hubo algo de ruido en el otro lado, entonces alguien se movió y se hizo el silencio.

"Higurashi despertó, pero esta inconsciente de nuevo." Kagura informó.

"No dejes que vea nada hasta que yo llegue."

"¿Deberíamos atar a Kikyo junto a ella, para que no sospeche de ella?"

Naraku pensó en eso. ¿Cuál sería la mejor opción? ¿Permitirle pensar que tenía un aliado y luego llevársela, o hacer que se sienta sola desde el principio? ¿Que haría que la pobre de Aome estuviera más desesperada?

"No importa. Sólo mantenla inconsciente hasta que yo llegue."

Naraku finalizo la conversación y se volvió hacia la mujer con la que había estado hablando con anterioridad. Le dio una sonrisa encantadora, y un rubor llenaba la cara de ella. "Perdón por la interrupción, pero algunas cosas no pueden esperar."

"Por supuesto". Rió. "Lo entiendo perfectamente."

"Eres demasiado buena para quien sea." Naraku le dijo.

Esto hiso que la mujer riera de nuevo. Naraku estaba disgustado, pero seguía sonriendo.

Esta noche, iba a soportar a estas personas, pero tan pronto como termine, jugaría con su presa.

* * *

Algo que había comenzado en la parte inferior de su estómago estaba lentamente arrastrándose arriba, arriba, arriba, hasta que rodeaba su corazón, lo que lo hacía latir más rápido.

No sabía dónde estaba. No podía ver nada. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos, y sintió su cuerpo golpearse contra otro. Alguien se la llevaba.

Aome no se atrevía a respirar más de lo necesario. Mantuvo sus labios en una línea neutra, y oró para que nadie ponga más atención en ella. Aome sintió el cambio de movimiento. Iban abajo.

'Por _favor, oh por favor, no permitas que me encierre en una mazmorra._ _Por favor, por favor, por favor, sólo... "_

Estaba asustada. Había tenido miedo cuando se despertó por primera vez, pero alguien la golpeó, y perdió el conocimiento de nuevo. No iba a repetir el mismo error de nuevo. Tenía que controlarse o alguien se daría cuenta de que estaba alerta, y luego...

No quería pensar en lo que iba a pasar. Si tenía suerte, simplemente la golpearían en la cabeza de nuevo, pero Aome sabía que la fortuna nunca estaba de su lado. Siempre estuvo en su contra, complicando y haciendo las cosas peor que antes.

Como para subrayar sus pensamientos, alguien la lanzó contra una pared. No pudo evitarlo. En el momento en que se estrelló contra la pared, dejó escapar un quejido.

Alguien la golpeo muy duro, y estaba inconsciente de nuevo.

Cuando por fin recupero los sentidos, no recordaba dónde estaba ni qué había sucedido. Pensó en algo malo. Definitivamente no estaba en el blando lecho que compartía con Sesshomaru, y...

Los acontecimientos de la noche volvieron a ella en un instante. Sesshomaru besando a Kikyo, su fuga, alguien detrás de ella, y luego nada. Despertar, ser noqueada otra vez y otra vez.

Tenía frío, y le dolía la cabeza.

En general, tenía miedo, y quería a Sesshomaru. Nada de lo que había hecho importaba en este momento. No le importaba si había besado a Kikyo. Aome quería a Sesshomaru a su lado porque estaba segura de que nada podría sucederle si él estaba cerca de ella.

Él se aseguraría que estuviera a salvo, aunque sólo sea porque era, en cierto modo, algo que le pertenecía. En cualquier otra circunstancia, hubiera odiado la idea de pertenecer a alguien, pero tenía miedo, no estaba pensando bien, y sólo quería que Sesshomaru la abrazara o se enfadara con ella, o nada.

Quería su presencia, porque era lo único que la tranquiliza, y por un momento, reflexionó el hecho de que una vez había querido a Inuyasha. No sabía cuando Inuyasha había comenzado a significar tan poco para ella y Sesshomaru mucho más. No sabía cuándo había dejado de ver a Inuyasha. Todo lo que podía ver era a Sesshomaru, lo único que quería era a Sesshomaru, y daría sus huesos por tener un momento, un único momento, junto a él.

Sesshomaru era seguridad, y ella podría matarlo después de que la sacara de aquí.

Estaba tan malditamente asustada...

Oyó la puerta abrirse, y tragó saliva.

"Sé que estás despierta." La voz parecía familiar por alguna razón.

Aome sintió un escalofrío por la espalda que no tenía nada que ver con el frío.

"Puedes abrir los ojos." Prosiguió la voz.

"Nadie va a golpearte." Él rió, y Aome odio su risa.

"Quiero que estés muy consciente de lo que sucederá después."

A ella no le gustaba el sonido de eso. Dios, esa voz... abrió los ojos y su boca dejó escapar un jadeo.

Naraku Senaka estaba de pie ante ella, el mismo hombre que tan amablemente los invitó a su fiesta, y las piezas cayeron juntos. Él no los había invitado a la fiesta. Había planeado tomarla, y ellos habían caído directamente en la trampa. Estaba secuestrada por un hanyou que enviaba escalofríos a través de su columna vertebral sólo con estar de pie en la misma habitación, y ¿cómo había conseguido secuestrarla?

Oh, sí, había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para correr a un estúpido lugar desierto.

Naraku caminó hacia ella, y Aome trató de alejarse de él, pero estaba recostada en una pared, y no había lugar para que pudiese correr. Tenía las manos atadas en la espalda, y sus pies estaban torcidos, también. La única cosa que podía hacer era mirar fijamente con miedo al hanyou que se aproximaba.

Como no podía soportar verlo a los ojos, se volvió a ver lo que estaba detrás de él. Lo que vio la hizo sentir más pequeña.

Había otro youkai detrás de él, pero eso no era lo que la angustiaba. Junto a la youkai mujer estaba una mujer que Aome conocía demasiado. Una mujer que ella había rezado a menudo por no conocer en absoluto.

Aome había perdido a su primer verdadero amor por ella. Se sentía insignificante al lado de ella. Besó a su marido delante de sus ojos. No fue suficiente, porque ahora ella era una parte de esto, también.

Kikyo le sonrió abiertamente.

"¿Sorprendida?" Dijo. Aome no respondió. "Pensé que no eras demasiado… brillante, pero de verdad, Aome, deberías haberlo sabido."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

El hanyou se rió. Kikyo sonrió y se acercó más. "Inuyasha te dejo demasiado rápido, y luego trató de reconquistarte. Lo único que hacía era pensar en ti. ¿De verdad crees que no lo sabía? "

"¡Pero tú no _hiciste_ nada!"

"¿Por qué perder mi tiempo?" Ella la miró, y en sus fríos ojos marrones, Aome no encontró misericordia.

"Mi único interés en Inuyasha era acercarme a su familia y a ti. Veras..." Ella tiro su cabello oscuro lejos de su cara. "Odio todo lo que tenga que ver con demonios. Ellos me repugnan, y él... "dijo, señalando hacia el hanyou. "Tiene algo que quiero, así que hice mi elección, elegí mi bando, y decidí cooperar."

Aome no podía creer lo que oía. Lo qué Kikyo estaba diciendo no tenía sentido. Ella había estado en su boda con Inuyasha, y se veía tan feliz...

"Pero tú amas a Inuyasha!" Dijo, tratando de darle sentido al menos a una pequeña parte de esto. "Tú lo amas. Te vi con él muchas veces." Ella tenía que amarlo. Porque Aome lo había amado con todo lo que tenía, y Kikyo se lo había llevado, arruinando su amor por él, y ella _tenía_ que amarlo.

"¿Amor?" Kikyo echó atrás la cabeza y se rió. "Soy una buena actriz." Ella dijo. "Tengo que serlo. Es mi trabajo. ¿Dices amor? No, querida, no hay amor. Lo fingí todo el tiempo. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, podría amar a un hanyou?" Dijo la última palabra como si fuera una maldición.

"Yo lo amaba." Aome dijo en voz baja. Ella lo había amado tanto. Naraku rió aún más. Aome tenía la súbita necesidad de purificarlo hasta olvidarlo.

"Nunca sabré cómo se puede amar algo como eso." Su voz estaba llena de odio.

Aome fija sus ojos azules sobre ella, mirándola como si la viera por primera vez. "¿Algo como eso?" Preguntó, su voz ya estaba aumentando en ira.

"¡Él no es ni siquiera un youkai completo!" Kikyo exclamó. "Cada segundo que pasaba con él era una tortura." Ella le sonrió. Aome quería golpearla. "Pobre Aome, a pesar de que lo odio, el me ama. ¿No es triste?"

Su sonrisa creció.

"¿No te hace sentir como si fueses nada?"

Aome la odiaba porque, sí, ella se sentía como nada, y sí, ella había sido dejada por nada. Durante todo este tiempo, había pensado que Kikyo quería a Inuyasha, y, en cierto modo, al principio, había hecho las cosas más soportables. Tal vez no podía estar con él, pero al menos alguien que lo amaba podía. Inuyasha sería feliz, incluso si no era con ella.

Aome sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

"Tú lo usaste."

Ella asintió.

"Pero ¿por qué yo?"

El hanyou respondió.

"Parece", dijo, "que Sesshomaru se ha unido a ti, y no solo queremos hacerle daño a Inuyasha. Queremos hacerle daño a Sesshomaru también, y la única manera de hacerlo es a través de ti."

"A él no le importa." Aome dijo al instante. "Él no se preocupa por mí. Me lo dijo antes."

No le importaba, o al menos no le importaba lo suficiente si andaba besando a otras. E incluso si le importaba, ella mentiría si eso mantenía a estas personas lejos de él. T_enía_ que mentir.

Soportaría todo. No importaba. Ellos podían hacer con ella lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando se quedaron lejos de él.

Porque ahora que sabía lo que planeaban, no importa cuánto ese beso la había lastimado. Tal vez eran todos los golpes que había recibido en la cabeza, pero no podía soportar la idea de alguien dañando a Sesshomaru. La idea de que algo le ocurra a él le dolía más que cualquier cosa, y su vida era casi nada en comparación con la suya. Él era mucho más importante...

"Pero mi querida niña," dijo Naraku. "Tú eres lo único que le importa." Estaba demasiado cerca de Aome.

"A él no le importa" dijo apretando los dientes.

Él ignoro sus intentos de desviarlo. Naraku le mostró un papel. "Primero vas a firmar esto."

"No haré nada por de eso." Gritó enojada.

Naraku no parecía decepcionado. "Entonces, me temo que tendremos que iniciar la tortura."

Los ojos de Aome se abrieron como platos. "¿Qué?"

"Quiero destruir a todos en la familia Taisho. Quiero que pidan clemencia, y tú me ayudaras a hacerle eso a Sesshomaru."

"Él nunca rogaría". Escupió. "Y ya te he dicho, ¡él no se preocupa por mí! Nos casamos debido a un contrato. Nuestro matrimonio no es más que un negocio. No hay sentimientos."

La imagen de Kikyo besando Sesshomaru no la dejaría. Sus palabras la dejaron vacía. Negocio. No hay emociones involucradas. ¿Que tortura podría ser peor? ¿Traerían ellos los hologramas de ese momento para burlarse de ella?

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, así que no lo vio venir. Él le pego duro, esto hiso girar su cabeza a un lado.

"Ya veremos eso." Sus ojos eran casi rojos, y Aome espero, rezo, que Sesshomaru no viniera a su rescate.

Había mirado a los ojos del youkai hembra y no encontró ninguna ayuda. Kikyo era aún peor. Su última esperanza era Sesshomaru, pero Aome no quería que viniera. Ella quería que estuviera seguro, y no podía imaginar lo que pasaría con ella, pero no importaba. Mientras él estuviera a salvo... Su mejilla picaba fuerte por la bofetada, pero no protestó.

Aome soportaría todo si él estaba a salvo. No era como si él la echaría mucho de menos. De hecho, Aome estaba segura de que no la extrañaría en absoluto, así que todo estaba bien. Mantuvo sus conversaciones acerca de emparejarse rincón de su cabeza. No se permitiría esperanzarse. Él sería capaz de seguir viviendo en la forma en que le gustaba, sin ella. No más preocupaciones sobre Mikos molestas. No más Aome en su vida. No emparejamiento.

Esto la aplastó, saber esto, pero él sería feliz, y eso era lo importante, ¿verdad?

Ella era solo una chica frente a él. Sin duda, él se olvidaría de ella y su deseo hacerla suya.

Sin duda, era sólo habladuría.

Dejó escapar un jadeo y sus ojos se llenaron de terror mientras observaba un metal incandescente al rojo vivo viniendo hacia ella.

"No..." Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo, alguien le arrancó el vestido, dejándola sólo en ropa interior, y alguien presiono el metal en su espalda. El olor de su piel quemandose llenó de repente la habitación, y no pudo detener el grito de puro dolor que lleno la habitación.

Todo lo que podía ver era la mirada cruel de Naraku y la cara traicionera de Kikyo.

* * *

Estaba perdiendo la poca calma y nervios que quedaban en él. Era muy diferente de él, pero Sesshomaru no podía dejar la preocupación que se deslizó en su corazón, lo que le daban ganas de gritar, matar y hacer cualquier cosa, _cualquier cosa,_ para garantizar su seguridad.

Él no sabía. Nunca había pasado por su mente que pudieran alejarla de él.

Sabía que eventualmente ella moriría si ellos no se emparejaban, pero eso no suponía que iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento en el presente o el futuro. Sería compañero de ella, y ella lo molestaría hasta su fin. Se había acostumbrado al hecho de que ella estaría allí con él durante un tiempo muy largo. A cómo iban las cosas, probablemente para siempre. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de su partida, no ahora que sabía cómo se sentía, ahora que él la quería como su compañera...

La sensación de no tenerla cerca se hundió lentamente a través de sus barreras. No le gustaba sentir que una parte de él había desaparecido. No le gustaba su ausencia. No le gustaba que se fuera, incapaz de molestarlo, divertirlo, obligándolo a sentir, confundiéndolo, haciéndolo preocuparse...

Tenía que asegurarse a sí mismo que Aome estaba a salvo. Quería ver con sus propios ojos que no le habían infligido dolor. Quería borrar la mirada de la traición que habían cruzado sus ojos. Quería que esos tristes, ojos azules lo miraran con alegría.

Mataría sin embargo a quienquiera que se la había llevado, y luego mataría a la compañera de Inuyasha por poner esa última mirada en su rostro.

Esto siempre lo atormentaría.

Quería que ella le gritara por el beso de Kikyo. Quería que Aome peleara con él, así podría tomarla en sus brazos, donde estaba a salvo, porque podría tranquilizarla, ningún daño viniendo sobre ella.

Pero ella estaba cerca.

Los idiotas que lo rodeaban no estaban haciendo las cosas mejores. En todo caso, ellos habían estado retrasando todo por mantener la información lejos de él.

"¿Quieres decirme," dijo en tono listo para rasgar sus cuello en pedazos "que sospechabas de Naraku Senaka, pero decidiste que no valía la pena decirme tal información?"

Junto a él, podía oír el gruñido profundo de Inuyasha. Por una vez, en realidad simpatizaba con su medio hermano.

"No tenemos nada en concreto." Koga se defendido.

"Tenias algo. Sabías que estaba tratando de formar una alianza con nosotros. Tenías lo suficiente para demostrar que estaba involucrado en el asesinato de mi padre, y todavía nos lo ocultaste. El secuestro de Aome podría haberse evitado si hubiéramos estado advertidos." Haría más que matar a estos dos idiotas. Satisfacería su necesidad de defender lo que era suyo con ellos. Desgarraría sus miembros, los despellejaría vivos, les arrancaría los ojos... Sango y Koga se miraron el uno al otro, dispuestos a hacer un recorrido por sus vidas.

"¿Hay algo más que te gustaría decirnos?" Sesshomaru les causaría tanto dolor por no advertirle en contra de Naraku. Sospechaba de él, pero sin pruebas.

Sango y Koga las tenían, y lo mantuvieron en secreto.

"Creemos que una mujer ha estado dando información sobre tu familia."

"¿Una mujer?"

"Bueno... una miko."

"¿Y?" Sesshomaru no estaba de humor para adivinanzas.

"Ella, bueno, sólo hay dos Mikos en Tokio, por el momento, y son Aome y..."

"No es Aome." Sesshomaru afirmó. Sango y Koga asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con él.

"No es..." Inuyasha susurró.

"Kikyo."

Sesshomaru volvió los ojos a su medio hermano. Inuyasha abrió y cerró la boca dos veces, y luego, finalmente regresó a sus sentidos.

"Ella no es una traidora." Dijo, y su tono era sorprendentemente tranquilo.

"Pero..."

"Ella no es, y eso es todo. Debe ser alguien más. Ni siquiera sabemos si Naraku realmente lo hizo."

"En realidad," Koga dijo, "prácticamente ha sido confirmado. Alguien vio a Kagura, la youkai hembra que está siempre a su lado, en la fiesta. Supuestamente, ella está en Argentina. Incluso llamamos, y alguien confirmó que ella estaba allí en el momento de la fiesta, pero uno de mis hombres tomo una foto de ella al mismo tiempo que había sido vista en Argentina."

"¿Ella es la que se las llevó?"

"Yo apostaría mi vida en eso."

"Y trabaja para Naraku".

"No hay duda de eso."

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

Sesshomaru no concedió a Inuyasha una respuesta. No merecía una. Con la historia que tenían con Naraku, sus razones eran evidentes hasta para un ciego. Sesshomaru siempre había creído que alguien lo había dejado caer cuando nacio, lo que le hacía lento.

Esto lo confirmó.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podrían haberlas llevado?"

"Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte." Inuyasha gritó, golpeando su puño contra una pared. "Toda esta charla no nos está llevando a ninguna parte cerca de ellas. Me voy de aquí. "

Antes de que pudiera salir, Sesshomaru lo detuvo. "No vas a ninguna parte."

Inuyasha lo miró con odio. "Me voy."

"No, no lo harás." Sesshomaru repitió. Inuyasha trató de escapar, pero Sesshomaru lo sujeto.

"¡Suéltame, idiota de mierda."

"No."

"¡Tengo que encontrarlas!"

"Así como yo" Sesshomaru respondió, sonando más tranquilo de lo que se sentía.

"Pero..."

"Piensa, por una vez." Le dijo al hanyou. "Mi relación con Aome no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para encontrarla estando tan lejos. Conociendo a Senaka, ellas _están_ lejos. Tú, en cambio, tienen una conexión lo suficientemente fuerte con tu pareja. Puedes encontrarla aún a largas distancias. Sólo tienes que concentrarte en ella."

Inuyasha movió la cabeza. "Pero Naraku lo sabe. No puede ser tan fácil. "

"Supongo que tendrá un ejército esperando por nosotros. En cuanto a lo otro, una conexión de pareja no se puede cortar a menos que uno de los dos lo quiera. Lo que significa que puedes encontrarla, si ella quiere ser encontrada. Dices que tu pareja no es una traidora. Este es el momento de demostrarlo. Además," Sesshomaru dijo, "Creo que Senaka quiere que lo encontremos. Él quiere que vayamos con él."

No añadió que tal vez Kikyo les permitiría encontrarla porque ella estaba con Senaka.

"Ir sería caer en una trampa." Sango dijo.

"Voy a asumir el riesgo." Inuyasha dijo.

Sesshomaru pensó sobre eso por un segundo. "Senaka espera que vayamos por separado a él. Nos ha conocido por siglos. Sabe cómo actuamos. No espera de nosotros que trabajemos juntos."

"¿Vas a trabajar conmigo?" Inuyasha preguntó irónicamente. "¿Te rebajaras a trabajar con un hanyou? ¿Conmigo, después de haber deshonrado el nombre de la familia por sólo existir? "

Sesshomaru trató de atravesarlo con una mirada mortal. "Quiero a Aome de vuelta." Fue su simple respuesta.

* * *

Se sintió traicionada mientras miraba los ojos que odio por tanto tiempo. Había odiado trabajar para él, odio besarlo, el sexo, y odiaba su existencia directamente desde el centro de sus entrañas. Odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Naraku Senaka, pero ella le había servido bien. Ni una sola vez le había fallado, y ahora...

Miró los ojos que se burlaban, se burló, se rió de ella, y ella no podía dejar de sentirse traicionada y perdida.

Ella había hecho todo lo que había pedido. Ella había sacrificado sus años porque le dijo que tenía a su hermana. Él le permitiría verla si cumplía los trabajos que establecía para ella. Ella estuvo de acuerdo. ¿Había sido demasiado joven y desesperada, y qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Le había mentido.

Ahora se sentía traicionada, y todo era culpa de ella, porque sabía desde el principio que nunca debería haber confiado en él. No tenia realmente que hacerlo, pero ella había creído una mentira que no debió haber creído. Le había dicho que la usaría. Ella lo odio, odio lo que le haría hacer. Cuando el día terminase, ella sólo sería capaz de despreciarlo. No sería feliz. Él no se lo permitiría.

Siempre, ella sentiría su decisión pesar sobre ella.

Algunas veces, sería insoportable. Le había dicho esto desde el principio. Nunca había mentido acerca de eso. Él había mentido acerca de algo mucho más importante.

"Dijiste que me llevarías a ella cuando esto terminara."

Él rió, y ella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no insultarlo. No serviría de nada hacerlo enojar ahora. "Dije eso, ¿no?"

"Me lo prometiste..." Le temblaba la voz, y Kikyo se odiaba sí misma por mostrar tal debilidad. La sonrisa en su rostro creció.

"Te prometí que te diría sobre ella."

"¡Dime!" Su tono estaba dolorosamente cerca de una súplica, pero a ella no le importaba, no cuando se sentía tan impotentemente desesperada.

"Bueno", dijo, mirando sus uñas, "Ella no está en la mejor de las situaciones". Kagura parecía satisfecha con su dolor. Estaba de pie junto a Naraku y parecía que estaba viendo su programa favorito de TV.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Se volvió a Kagura. "¿Dirías que los muertos están en buena forma?"

La boca de Kikyo casi no podía formar las palabras. Podía sentir la necesidad de vomitar aumentando. ¿Muerta?

Se volvió, sus ojos brillaban con la diversión. "Tu hermana murió hace unos diez años. ¿No es gracioso?" Salió de la habitación riendo, y Kagura le sonrió antes de salir de la habitación. Su risa hacía eco en su cabeza.

Se sentía entumecida. Se sentía estúpida. Se sentía como la mayor idiota de la tierra, y ¿por qué todo se volvió frío?

Kikyo cayó de rodillas, las palabras hundiéndose en ella.

¿Su hermana? ¿Muerta?

¡Pero lo había prometido! Él le había dicho...

Y le había mentido.

Él había mentido, y ella había sacrificado su cuerpo, alma, corazón, todo lo que pudo por un fantasma. Luchando por alguien que ya estaba muerto y que nunca volvería. Su hermana no podía extrañar o pensar en ella. Ella no podía sentir. Nada peor podría sucederle a ella porque no existía. Ya no.

Su hermana había muerto. Kikyo había sido engañada. Se dejó engañar.

Nada tenía sentido, y echó atrás la cabeza y gritó. Gritó hasta que daño su garganta y los pulmones le dolían. Gritó, vertiendo su ira, y en medio de su ira, juró venganza.

No para youkai o hanyou.

Solo para Naraku.

Ella destruiría solamente a Naraku.

Y lo maldijo, sus gritos llegando a los oídos de Naraku, lo que le hacía reír aún más.


	28. Sigue Callendo

**Título Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Título Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**:Marijo216.

**Corrección:** Albreyck.

_**Corazones Atormentados**_

_**Cap. 28: Sigue Callendo**_

_"A través del dolor y el derramamiento de sangre, a través de las lágrimas y la ira, a través de esta infinita tortura, todo lo que puedo pensar es en ti, y tú eres lo único que me mantiene cuerda."_

* * *

"¿Vas a firmar?" Preguntó, sosteniendo una especie de documentos.

Aome los miró; la mandíbula cerrada, y luego sacudió la cabeza fervorosamente. Fuera lo que fuese, no haría nada que este... este monstruo le pidiera. Sus ojos se oscurecieron considerablemente. Entonces estaba encima de ella, el hierro caliente en las manos, los documentos en la otra, y sus ojos brillaban con tanta locura...

El grito de dolor que estranguló su boca al salir hizo eco en el sótano. La punzada formada directamente en su bientre. Le dejaría una cicatriz fea, lo sabía. Dios ¿cuántas cicatrices quedarían al final de esto? ¿Iba a salir de esto? Cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que el dolor punzante en su bientre, pero todo lo que podía sentir era el dolor, y lo único que podía oler era carne quemada.

"Dije, ¿podrías firmar esto?" Su voz era tensa, como si bordeara el límite de la paciencia.

Se aclaró la garganta que estaba muy seca. "No." Ella no sabía lo que el firmar dichos formularios haría. Algo le decía que fírmalos tenía la ligera posibilidad de poner fin a la tortura, pero sabía que eso sería malo. Esto podría afectar las cosas para el mayor de los hermanos Taisho y tal vez incluso Inuyasha, quien pensó ya debía estar lamentando lo sucedido. Ella miró directamente a los ojos de su torturador. "No." Repitió. Nunca, nunca, haría algo para dañar a Sesshomaru.

"Entonces, no más trato amable para ti."

La quemó una y otra y otra vez.

Ella nunca se rendiría

* * *

Ella no los dejaba conquistarla. No importaba que su situación fuera **terrible.** Se negó a darles la satisfacción de... de derrotarla. Y qué si se escuchaba a si misma llorar y gritar, ella no les rogaría terminar. No iba a implorar. Prefería sufrir cualquier cosa que trajeran sobre ella.

Su verdugo tomó algún tiempo azotándola, y Aome se preguntó si tal vez habría sido mejor gritar por Sesshomaru en el principio, en el laberinto. Su mente se nublaba por el dolor, y ella sólo quería que terminara.

No, ella no quería morir, pero estaría muy agradecida si dejaran de tratar su cuerpo como un saco de golpear.

La golpearon, la lanzaron, quemaron partes de su cuerpo, y ahora un demonio azoto su espalda y Aome no sabía dónde encontrar la fuerza para resistir todo. Los golpes los podía soportar; los había manejado bastante bien. Insultó al youkai oso que la trataba como a un saco de patatas hasta que perdió los estribos y la golpeo en la boca. Eso dolía, pero no era algo que no podía soportar. Luego, un tigre youkai decidió utilizarla como a una pelota, lanzándola por la habitación. Oyó un chasquido, y su brazo y pie derecho quedaron abruptamente dañados.

Ella dio un respingo, y el estúpido youkai rió. Se rompió algo, estaba segura de ello. Después de eso, Naraku decidió aparecer.

Lo que no había sido agradable.

Aome cerró los ojos al recordar su cara. Hubo destellos de locura en sus ojos al ver su dolor. Su desesperación le satisfacía. Aome se levantó después de ver su cara, burlona. Ella no podía soportarlo.

Naraku rio y la quemo más. La quemadura la dejó entumecida, y cuando el cortador llego, no sabía si sentía un nuevo tipo de dolor o si estaba recordando uno anterior.

No le importaba.

Aome estaba más allá del punto de la razón.

Con Naraku ido, Aome supuso que nada peor que eso iba a suceder. Sabía que no podía soportar más el dolor. Su cuerpo se negaba a seguir trabajando.

Le demostraron que estaba equivocada.

Minutos después de que Naraku se fue, un fuerte y musculoso youkai entró en la habitación. En su delirio, Aome se preguntó desinteresadamente qué iba a hacer a continuación. Pensó que no quedaba nada. Cuando vio el látigo, empezó a reír histéricamente. Las risas continuaron cuando el demonio levanto sus manos sobre su cabeza. Pero no podía parar, ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta de que él torturaría su desnudo cuerpo. Era como si algo se hubiese quebrado dentro de ella, y si no se reía ahora, se volvería loca.

El youkai la había mirado curiosamente, pero Aome se echó a reír más.

Para decir lo menos, no había sido ligero.

El youkai demostró lo mucho que su cuerpo podría tomar, y le mostró que, efectivamente, había torturas para aun por probar. Aome había visto a la gente ser azotada en las películas, pero nunca imaginó que podría sucederle a ella. Ni siquiera pensaba que la gente aun hoy en día fuese torturada, y mucho menos que ella sea torturada.

Pero lo había sentido de primera mano, y todavía estaba viva. Supuso que debería estar muerta, después de todo lo que su cuerpo había pasado, y a través de la bruma, se pregunto por qué no habían tocado su rostro. Aparte de su boca, todavía fuerte con el sabor de la sangre, tuvieron cuidado de no herir su cara. Si realmente pensaba en ello, sólo golpearon su espalda, con excepción de Naraku.

Esto no la hacia sentirse mejor. Eso no la hacia sentir algo, en realidad, porque ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo que estaba ocurriendo era real o una **alucinación.** Podría ser un sueño, y en cualquier minuto, Sesshomaru la despertaría de una manera no tan delicada, y le ordenaría que deje de gritar y lo dejara dormir. Por otra parte, ¿por qué alucinaría algo tan horrible?

Le importa un bledo sobre los asuntos que él pensaba eran terribles, porque una vez que estubiese despierta, el dolor que sentía dejaría de existir, y no tendría huesos rotos o sangre emanando de su espalda. No habría quemaduras, y su boca no sabría a metal. Todo estaría bien. Rápidamente abrazaría a Sesshomaru, agradecida, y luego giraría a su lado y dormiría.

Salvo que la pesadilla se sentía demasiado real para que Aome la imaginara, y el olor de la sangre en el aire era muy pesado, y el sabor amargo de la sangre en su boca no era nada que pudiera imaginar. El dolor que sentía era demasiado, y en el fondo sabía que no era un sueño.

Iba a tener un trauma muy real.

Realmente estaba siendo torturada.

Trató de no llorar, cuando todo se hundía. Estaba viva y consciente, por algún milagro, y todo lo que le habían hecho había sido real. No podía negarlo. Tuvo que hacerle frente.

Sucedió, y no tenía idea de lo que había hecho para merecer esto.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

Los azotes dejarían cicatrices en su espalda, sin duda. Las quemaduras dejarían marcas también; Naraku había sido claro en decir que la quemaran en el mismo lugar varias veces. Esto trabajó como un encanto. Aome incluso se desmayó durante un rato. Deseaba que sus manos fueran desatadas. Entonces podría purificarlos a todos. Dios, si pudiera, lo haría sin remordimiento. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero ella no lo haría. Aquí no, ahora no, definitivamente no delante de _ellos._

Ya habían golpeado su cuerpo sin sentido. No quería, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejarlos dañar su alma.

¿Podían ser destruidas las almas?

Si pudieran, Aome esperaba que Naraku no supiera cómo. Ella quería su alma. Estaba segura de que realmente moriría si lograban dañar eso. Se sentía cada vez más inquieta, sus ojos se cerraban...

"No duermas, ahora, pequeña Miko. Todavía no terminamos contigo" Una voz desagradable le dijo. Aome sintió ira. Sólo Sesshomaru la llamaba Miko, y oírlo de un youkai que había pasado la última media hora torturándola lo hizo sucio.

"Espera..." Aome apretó a través de sus dientes, "hasta que me libere." Él se rió, pero Aome lo miró con una furia que nunca había sentido antes, y pareció captar la indirecta. Se calló de inmediato. Aome podía sentir el poder de sacerdotisa que crecía dentro de ella, y ella quería usarlo en él...

Oyó al youkai salir de la habitación. Esperó algunos minutos, pero nadie entró

Todo estaba en calma, por el momento.

"Cobarde". Escupió venenosamente. No podía creer que se escapara de una indefensa atada sin posibilidad de escapar. No podía creer muchas cosas.

Luego, su atención regresó a su situación. Su cuerpo estaba débil más allá del agotamiento. Había perdido sangre debido a la, bueno, una parte de las torturas. Los golpes del oso youkai le dejaron contusiones y dolían mucho peor que lo que hicieron hace un momento. Las quemaduras estaban bien, sin embargo. Ella no sentía más ese dolor. Si los tocaba, sin embargo, estaba segura de gritar.

Por el lado positivo, ella estaba... bueno, aún con vida. No sabía si era o no un consuelo. Por otro lado, ellos podrían seguir torturándola. No era lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer que no lo harían. Se imaginó que aún habían miles de maneras de hacerla sufrir, sin finalmente matarla.

Quienquiera que dijo que hay cosas peores que la muerte había estado en lo correcto. Sólo deseaba haberlo sabido antes. Por supuesto, nada podría haberla preparado para esto.

Y no importa qué, Aome no podía desear la muerte.

Sesshomaru pensaría que era patética si lo hacía, y aunque sabía que no le importaba lo suficiente para venir por ella, le gustaba pensar que él estaría, en lo mínimo, orgulloso de ella.

Mantuvo sus esperanzas. Mantuvo su voluntad fuerte.

Él asentiría con la cabeza, y eso sería suficiente para Aome. Con este simple gesto, ella sabría que él la aprobó, y todo habría valido la pena.

Y a pesar de que había pasado por un dolor mucho más físico de lo que había pensado imaginable, la idea el no preocupándose o viniendo, hacía un daño peor. Aquello atravesó su pecho. Tal vez Naraku no sabía cómo romper su alma, pero Aome acababa de encontrar el camino, y debería dejar de pensar en Sesshomaru porque no iba a salvarla, y pensando que lo haría, no le ayudaría a salir de este gran hoyo. Además, antes de que todas las torturas comenzaran, había declarado que Sesshomaru no vendría. No quería que lo dañaran. Todavía no le deseaba daño alguno.

Es mejor si no venía. De esa manera, cuando su cuerpo finalmente se rindiese y muera, ella podía imaginar que le importaba e iría a su funeral. Si nunca llegaba, si nunca lo veía de nuevo, entonces podía imaginar su rostro con una sonrisa pequeña que sólo le había dado a ella.

Entonces podía pretender que la echaría de menos.

Sería capaz de imaginar su boca en la suya, y su toque de calidez. Si no venía, Aome iba a morir con esas imágenes, con esos ojos dorados llenos de calides que no estaría allí si aparecía y veía esto.

Si solo… si pudiese… si hubiera...

En realidad no debía preocuparse. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo la mantendrían en este sótano. No estaba segura cuantas horas más iba a durar. Lo único de lo que Aome estaba segura era de que no lo haría con vida, y odiaba eso porque no quería renunciar, pero no sabía cómo seguir adelante.

Afuera, había ruido que sonaba como dos cuerpos que caen. Aome frunció el ceño.

"¿Y ahora qué?". Pensó. Ella escuchó atentamente, pero por un momento todo estaba tranquilo. Se preguntó si tal vez se lo había imaginado, pero luego hubo un destello de luz azul, y un olor extraño en el aire. La puerta se abrió segundos después para revelar una figura.

Aome y la figura se vieron la una a la otra, y Aome contemplo la posibilidad de que las cosas podían empeorar.

* * *

Souta miró a los dos demonios de pelo blanco en frente de él. Aome había estado desaparecida durante 36 horas, pero el hanyou y youkai frente a él no parecían tener prisa por llegar a ninguna parte ni hacer nada. Esto hizo hervir a Souta con ira, porque su madre estaba desesperada, él estaba desesperado, y Koga por lo menos hablaba con alguien en el teléfono.

Estaba tratando de hacer algo, y Sango y Miroku estaban ayudando con todo lo que pudieron, pero los Taisho estaban inmóviles.

Inuyasha estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar pensando. Sesshomaru estaba mirando por la ventana. No se había movido desde que Souta llegó con Kohaku y Shippo.

Su madre se quedó en casa en caso de que alguien llamara a la casa. Quería a Souta allí con ella, él persistió hasta que ella lo permitió y lo dejó ir. Ahora estaba aquí, y Sesshomaru todavía estaba en la misma posición exacta. Nada parecía perturbarlo, y esto enfurecía a Souta. No podía creer que esos dos estuvieran tan tranquilos cuando sus esposas y, en caso de Inuyasha, su compañera, habían sido secuestradas. Los secuestradores podrían estarles haciendo miles de cosas horribles, y ellos sólo estaban _allí_ sin hacer nada.

"¿No van a hacer nada?" Souta exploto, exigiendo respuestas de los dos.

Ellos se mantuvieron en silencio, y Souta se acercó a ellos.

"No..." Shippo le advirtió, pero Souta volvió para enfrentar al youkai.

"Mi hermana está ahí e incluso... Kikyo está allí con ella."

No tenía sentido no tener en cuenta a la otra mujer. Ella estaba en la misma circunstancia que su hermana, y a Aome no le gustaría dejar a la otra mujer fuera. Ella era muy buena para eso.

"¿No te importa?"

Los dos permanecieron inmóviles.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Vas a ir a...?"

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y lo callo con una mirada.

"No seas estúpido.", Dijo. "Yo voy a encontrar Kikyo y las traeré de vuelta. Estoy tratando de encontrar su rastro. Ha sido difícil, y si no te callas, chico, voy a perder mi concentración y tendré que empezar de nuevo".

"Deberías haberlas encontrado por ahora." Koga le dijo. Inuyasha estaba a punto de responder, pero Sango los interrumpió.

"La conexión entre ellos no es fuerte, debido al poco que han estados emparejados. Lo sabes." Ella le dijo en tono de reproche a Koga.

"Deja que siga con lo que está haciendo."

Inuyasha envió una mirada triunfante hacia Koga.

"No estés tan presumido, Inuyasha, y vuelve a trabajar". Sango ordeno.

Inuyasha murmuró algo, pero las palabras se perdieron, y cerró los ojos.

Souta mirada cortante a Sesshomaru, que ni siquiera dejo de mirar la ventana para ver la causa de la conmoción. Parecía no importarle nada, y Souta se sintió decepcionado.

Él oyó a su hermana confusa en el hospital, y había tenido la idea de que el youkai se preocupaba por ella. Aome sin duda lo hizo. Si Souta no la conociera mejor, diría que su hermana mayor estaba a medio camino de enamorarse del youkai, si no es que ya lo estaba. Había pensado que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Estaba muy mal informado.

Miró al youkai con la mayor frialdad que pudo, quien ni siquiera parecía sentir su presencia. Luego a Souta le dieron ganas de golpearlo porque su hermana tenía miedo, estaba sola, y vulnerable, y no merecía ser capturada por algún lunático que probablemente estaba detrás de los Taishos y no de ella de todos modos. Ella había sacrificado demasiado por él.

Ella no tenía enemigos. Nadie quería lastimarla.

Dio un paso hacia Sesshomaru, pero Kohaku le detuvo.

"No te metas con él."

Souta aparto su mano.

"No estás haciendo _nada."_ Dijo a través de sus dientes.

"Souta, tu hermana no quiere que te metas en problemas."

"Mi hermana no estaría en este lío si no fuera por..." Era por culpa de Souta que se había casado con Sesshomaru en primer lugar. Era culpa suya que la hubieran secuestrado, y se dirigió hacia Sesshomaru, sostuvo su chaqueta y tiró de ella. Cuando los ojos fríos se volvieron hacia él, Souta de repente pensó que esta no había sido una de sus grandes ideas. "Yo..." Las palabras se perdieron, y todo lo que podía pensar era exactamente lo frío y peligroso que el marido de su hermana era. Debería haber escuchado a Kohaku. Todos en la sala se quedaron quietos, pero nadie se movió hacia ellos. Estaban esperando a ver qué iba a pasar.

"Mi hermana..."

"¿Está tu corazón mejor?" Oyó al youkai decir.

Souta estaba confundido. Su hermana había desaparecido, y él le preguntó por su… ¿corazón? "... Sí".

"¿Cómo va tu recuperación?"

"Yo... esta yendo bien."

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza.

"Mi hermana..."

Sesshomaru no le dejó continuar. Se apartó de la ventana.

"Dime cuando Inuyasha encuentra a su compañera." Le dijo a Koga que seguía hablando por teléfono. Le dio un movimiento de cabeza.

Souta se quedó mirando la puerta, indignado. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser inútil en la búsqueda de su hermana, y enojado con Sesshomaru por su apatía y enojado con... todo el mundo.

"No te lo tomes muy personal." Miroku le dijo. Souta volvió su mirada enojada con él.

"A él no le importa un comino mi hermana.", Dijo. Oyó un clic. Koga había colgado el teléfono, al parecer, terminó de hablar.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso." Koga dijo, mirando a la puerta.

"Sesshomaru es... yo nunca lo vi actuar de esta manera antes."

"¿Te refieres a actuar como una piedra? "

Miroku rió.

"Lo qué Koga está tratando de decir es que Sesshomaru no esta tan tranquilo como parece."

"Sí. No te dejes engañar por las apariencias" Sango dijo. "Él está preocupado, pero no lo demuestra, especialmente a nosotros".

"Pero..."

Sango le dio una mirada tierna.

"Sesshomaru nunca mostrará si le importa o esta preocupado. Esa es su forma de ser."

"¿Cómo sabes que se preocupa, entonces?"

"Porque nosotros elegimos creer que lo hace."

"Eso no es suficiente."

"Entonces toma mi palabra." Koga dijo. "Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y puedo asegurarte que él _realmente_ se preocupa por tu hermana, y tan pronto sepa dónde ir, va a encontrarla y traerla de vuelta."

"No puedo creer eso. Tú lo viste. Luego, cuando finalmente decidió hablar, sólo preguntó sobre mi estúpido corazón."

"Esto demuestra lo mucho que le importa." Miroku señaló. "Sabe que no has sanado completamente, y también sabe lo mucho que Aome se preocupa por ti. Se estaba asegurando de que estabas bien por ella. "

"No puedo..."

"Si alguien puede traerla de regreso", dijo Koga. "Es él."

Souta los miró a todos con incredulidad. No podía creer que estuvieran tan tranquilos...

"La encontré." Inuyasha gritó con una sonrisa. Se puso de pie rápidamente.

"Por fin podemos empezar a hacer algo.", Dijo. Sin una palabra, salió de la habitación. "Mejor los seguimos antes de que se marchen si nosotros." Dijo Koga. "Ya tengo un equipo listo."

* * *

"No puedo creer que se fueran sin nosotros." Koga ladraba furiosamente. Iba conduciendo su BMW tan rápido como podía. Sango estaba a su lado. Ayame estaba atrás, murmurando algo sobre "dolor" y "odio". Miroku se había quedado a cuidar a los niños. El equipo estaba tratando de mantenerse con ellos.

"Les dije que no fueran sin nosotros." Él dijo furioso. "¿Alguna vez nos escuchan?"

Sango lo miró con incredulidad. "¿Han escuchado alguna vez?"

"No." Koga admitió. "Pero debían hacerlo esta vez. Les dije que esto era peligroso. Les dije que Naraku probablemente tendría un ejército esperando. Pasar a través de ellos por sí solos no va a ser fácil."

"Estas olvidando." Sango le dijo. "Que estos son Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, y ambos sabemos lo letales que pueden ser, si es necesario."

Koga no se preocupo por esto. ¿Y qué si los dos habían ganado batallas interminables antes? Esto era ahora, ellos tenían mejores armas y mayor seguridad, y habría pensado que Inuyasha era lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar rescatar a Kikyo por su cuenta, pero Sesshomaru tenía más cerebro. Koga pensó que al menos tenía mejor cerebro. Debería haber sabido que no tenía ninguna posibilidad solo.

"¿Además, no los alertaría tu equipo?"

Koga había pensado en eso, también. Es por eso que sólo reunió a sus mejores hombres y youkai. Ellos podrían entrar, sin que nadie se entere, en la guarida de Naraku, y liberar a las mujeres. Había seguridad en los números. Koga siempre trabajaba con números. Así es como lideraba su clan, y así es como ha trabajado cada trabajo. El trabajo en equipo resolvía las cosas. El individualismo arruinaba todo.

"Ellos van a arruinarlo todo."

"Estoy segura que en el momento en que los alcancemos, ellos habrán desbaratado la mitad de la seguridad."

"Eso va a alertar a Naraku. Mira, lo que están haciendo es estúpido. Naraku está esperando por ellos. Ellos están cayendo directamente en su trampa."

"Ni siquiera sabemos lo que planeo."

"Razón de más para tener cuidado."

Koga sabía que un error podría conseguir que Aome muera. La veía en su mente, rota, sangrando y muriendo, porque Sesshomaru estúpidamente decidió no seguir sus reglas. Era inútil no obedecer cuando él había estado haciendo esto por años.

Era el único con experiencia, y aunque sabía que Sesshomaru no tiene un pelo de tonto y era un excelente guerrero, no podía dejar de sentir que no estaban viendo el panorama completo. Que hubieran ganado algunas batallas interminables siglos antes era insuficiente. Naraku había planeado algo, y ellos no sabían lo que era. Lo manera correcta de hacerlo es llegar con un ejército propio y saber exactamente lo que estaba en contra.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no compartían la misma opinión.

Se habían escapado y ahora probablemente arruinarían todo porque no podía esperar un maldito segundo.

Si Aome era lastimada a causa de ellos, si hubieran tocado un pelo a causa de su estupidez, Koga les haría pagar con su vida.

Nadie tocaba a su mujer.

* * *

Inuyasha elimino otro youkai, y Sesshomaru retiró su brazo del estómago de otra de sus víctimas. Vio la sangre en sus manos con poco interés mientras lo empujó al suelo. Alrededor de él, habían al menos tres docenas de youkai muertos.

Tal vez presentándose y matando a todo lo que se pusiera en su camino no era un plan.

"Esto no puede ser." Inuyasha susurró. Sesshomaru tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Estaban casi en el interior del edificio, y hasta ahora, todo era fácil. Extremadamente fácil. Los youkai que habían encontrado no eran en absoluto amenazaalguna. El sistema de seguridad había sido fácil de pasar. No había nada por lo que valiera la pena preocuparse.

Era como si Naraku pidiera que entraran.

Sesshomaru estaba seguro de que era eso.

"El nos quiere dentro." Sesshomaru dijo finalmente.

Se tomó un momento para mirar el edificio en frente de él. Era una casa. Al menos, eso era lo que parecía. Allí, en medio del bosque, con la luna en lo alto, y en la oscuridad de la noche, parecía una de esas casas que aparecían en las películas de terror. El viento soplaba lentamente, haciendo que las ramas de los árboles se muevan y formen sombras.

Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, pero Sesshomaru podía ver figuras moverse en la oscuridad. Estaba seguro de que había un sótano en alguna parte. Ellos podrían tener a Aome allí. Por su propio bien, mejor que hayan tenido a Aome en una habitación agradable.

Sesshomaru escuchó el sonido del agua salpicando contra las rocas. Había un acantilado en algún lugar cercano.

"No tenemos más opción que entrar" Inuyasha dijo. Sesshomaru odiaba admitirlo, pero parecía que sólo podían jugar con las reglas de Naraku.

"Él no sabe que venimos juntos." Sesshomaru le dijo. Si lo supiera, hubiera enviado a alguien más, probablemente a la youkai mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado, para detenerlos.

Sesshomaru todavía creía que Senaka pensaba que habían venido solos. En cualquier otra circunstancia, hubiera venido solo, pero él no había querido arriesgar la vida de Aome, e Inuyasha algunas veces era practico.

Inuyasha sonrió a su lado. "Tenemos que mantenerlo ignorante."

Hubo una pausa larga entre los dos hermanos. Sesshomaru se pregunto qué posibilidades tenían de trabajar juntos los dos y tener una conversación decente. Pensó que Aome estaría orgulloso de él.

'_¡Yo sabía que no lo odiabas de verdad!'_ Ella diría.

'_No, lo odio de verdad.' _Sesshomaru le respondería.

Ella sonreía y movería la cabeza porque en el fondo, en el fondo, ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo.

Si él no hubiese mentido, Inuyasha habría muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero eso era algo que sólo ellos dos conocían.

"Todavía te odio." Inuyasha le dijo. Sesshomaru pensó que eso no parecía odio. "Y después de esto, volveremos a pelear sobre todo."

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto."

"¿Deberíamos...?"

Sesshomaru lo miró. "Toma la parte de atrás. Me quedo con el frente".

"¿Por qué me toca atrás?" Inuyasha se quejó, pero ya estaba en movimiento. Sesshomaru lo observó hasta que desapareció. Luego, su atención estaba en la casa en frente de él.

* * *

"No entiendo."

Kikyo desató sus pies mientras frotaba las muñecas de Aome. Luego colocó las manos sobre su pie roto. Aome sintió que se calentaba, y, a continuación, justo como eso el dolor se fue.

"No puedo curar todas tus heridas. Necesitaría mucha energía, y la necesito para escapar."

Aome la miraba con ojos calculadores. Todavía no estaba segura de si podía confiar en ella.

"Tu pie está bien, por ahora, pero no esta definitivamente curado. Durará sólo unas pocas horas."

"Muy bien." Aome, dijo, sólo para responder.

Cuando la mujer apareció delante de ella, Aome había pensado que todo había terminado. Esto era todo. Naraku había decidido enviar un humano, una miko, para eliminarla. Suponía que sería como una broma para Naraku. No veía lo que era gracioso, sin embargo. Había sido una sorpresa cuando Kikyo entró, y Aome vio a un youkai caer al suelo con un brazo faltante.

El otro guardia estaba en ninguna parte. Luego, por supuesto, Kikyo entró y saco un cuchillo.

Aome supo entonces que estaba perdida, pero Kikyo la sorprendió tirando la cuerda que colgaba de ella hasta el techo. La desató y la vendo tan bien como era posible bajo las circunstancias.

"Toma esto." Kikyo dijo, tendiéndole un suéter y pantalones. Aome se lo agradeció y se vistió. Kikyo la ayudó a vestirse.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Aome vio a Kikyo trabajando con ellos. No tenía sentido para ella que cambiara de opinión así como así, y aunque Aome siempre le daría las gracias por esto, no podía dejar de ser sospechosa.

Kikyo la miró con sus grandes ojos marrones, y Aome notó que parecían menos brillante, mucho más apagados.

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones." Kikyo dijo.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí, y rápido. Naraku se enterará de esto pronto, y no va a estar feliz".

"Pero..."

Kikyo puso una mano sobre su boca. Aome se estremeció un poco, y la mano de Kikyo se hizo más suave. "Mira, sé que no tienes ninguna razón para confiar en mí." Ella dijo. "Pero soy tu única oportunidad de salir de aquí, así que tendrás que confiar en mí."

"Inuyasha confió en ti, y lo traicionaste."

"Eso era antes."

"¿Antes de qué?"

Kikyo suspiró. "Yo estaba trabajando para Naraku porque pensé que sabía donde estaba mi hermana. Pero está muerta, así que me mintió, y ahora lo voy a _traicionar._ Ahora, ¿harías el _favor de_ seguirme? "

Ella dijo todo esto a toda prisa, pero Aome asintió con la cabeza, realmente no asimilando todo. Kikyo se movió a la puerta, y Aome la siguió. Cada paso que daba estaba lleno de dolor, pero sabía que ahora no era el momento para quejarse.

"¿Sabes cómo purificar?" Kikyo le preguntó.

"Sí, un poco... ah... necesito algo para poder concentrar mi poder" Kikyo asintió con la cabeza y le dio un cuchillo.

"Lo que sea que venga, purifícalo, sin pensar." Ella dijo, agachándose hacía el youkai que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Kikyo puso la mano sobre él y una luz azul surgió. Cuando se fue, el youkai se había ido, también. "No dudes o mueres."

Aome tragó saliva. Nunca había purificado nada, y aunque había deseado hacerlo antes cuando la torturaban, ahora que estaba fuera no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo.

Kikyo parecía sentir su vacilación. "Es esto o la muerte."

Aome respiró hondo. "Lo haré." dijo, más para convencerse a sí misma que para convencer a Kikyo.

Su espalda le dolía como el infierno. Tenía sangre sobre sí misma y sin duda una buena colección de cicatrices para toda la vida. Cada movimiento le trajo, pero era insignificante con lo que pasaría si no escapaba.

Tenía que escapar. Podría escapar. Podría preocuparse por el dolor después.

"Puedo hacerlo." Repitió.

Kikyo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "Oh, y..." Kikyo dijo antes de abrir la puerta. "Sesshomaru no me besó. Yo lo hice. Era una trampa, para traerte aquí."

Las dos mujeres se miraron durante unos segundos. Aome asintió. Entonces Kikyo salió, y Aome la siguió. Sin duda, iba a purificar algunos demonios en el olvido, aunque sólo sea para estar con Sesshomaru.

* * *

"¿Qué quieres decir con que se han ido?"

Kagura se encogió. "No podemos encontrarlas en ningún lugar."

"Tienen que estar aquí." Naraku le gritó. "Búscalas y después, tráemelas."

"Señor..."

"¿Qué?" Le dijo bruscamente.

"Uno de los hermanos ha llegado. Mató a todos afuera."

Naraku asintió furioso. Las cosas no marchaban como había planeado. De hecho, se estaban saliendo de control.

"Encuentra a las Miko y encuentrame fuera."

Si uno de los hermanos ya estaba dentro, entonces tendría que mover sus planes al aire libre.

"Naraku..."

"¿Qué, Kagura?"

"Ellos no vienen solos."

"¿Qué?"

"Los dos están aquí."

Naraku maldijo.

* * *

"¡Por aquí!" Kikyo gritó, mientras purificaba otro youkai. Aome, tenía que admitir, lo hacia bien. Había dudado con su primer youkai, pero después de eso, ya no. Estaba peleando como un valiente guerrero, y Kikyo casi se sentía orgullosa de ella.

"Vamos, estamos casi fuera."

Ya podía ver la puerta. Estarían a salvo en cuestión de minutos, y...

"¡Aaahhh!"

Oyó el grito, se volvió y vio a Aome capturada por uno de los youkai. Kikyo volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. Podía correr, y estaría a salvo...

Pero, ¿qué haría una vez que estuviera a salvo?

No tenía adónde ir. Ni casa. Ni hermana. Nada de nada.

Y si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, reflexionó Kikyo, podrían haber sido amigas. Podrían haber tenido una boda doble. Podrían haber cuidado unos de otros. Si no le hubiera robado a Inuyasha, y si no lo hubiera planeado desde el principio, podrían haber sido como hermanas. En otro lugar, en otro tiempo. Sí. A Kikyo le hubiera gustado conocer a Aome Higurashi, o Taisho, como era ahora.

A Kikyo le hubiera gustado que todos los SI hubieran pasado, pero no pasaron, y sólo podía hacer una cosa para acercarse a los SI que ella dolorosamente añoraba, para al menos soñar que podían ser real.

Volvió por Aome, pero su camino fue bloqueado, y cuando Kikyo miró hacia arriba, supo que todo había terminado.

Kagura estaba allí, y Kikyo sabía que no podía luchar con Kagura. La youkai era más fuerte. Sin embargo, Kikyo puso una postura de lucha. Kagura rió.

"¡Oh, cuanto he esperado por esto!" dijo, sacando sus abanicos. Estaba sonriendo, saboreando el momento. "Tú pierdes."

* * *

Las cosas, Sesshomaru decidió, no iban como había planeado.

Le había llevado poco para descubrir que Aome no estaba dentro del edificio. Naraku había gritado por él e Inuyasha, y Sesshomaru había mirado por la ventana. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Lo primero que vio fue a Aome, su pelo a su alrededor, sus ojos azules con miedo. Lo siguiente que había notado era que había un cuchillo en su garganta, el cuchillo sostenido por Naraku.

Vio rojo.

Saltó por la ventana, Inuyasha aun gritando maldiciones al otro youkai que tenía a Kikyo. Kagura, la youkai , parecía muy contenta de matar a la compañera de Inuyasha.

"Cálmate." Le dijo a Inuyasha con firmeza. Las esquinas de sus ojos ya estaban volviéndose rojas. Sesshomaru no tenía necesidad de hacer frente a un Inuyasha descontrolado encima de todo lo demás. Volvió su atención a Naraku.

"Déjalas ir."

Naraku, Sesshomaru decidió, era exactamente como su padre lo había descrito. Un hanyou patético que no sabía dónde estaba su lugar.

Lo que su padre había olvidado mencionar es que también era un psicópata que podría salirse de control y terminar haciendo cosas poco inteligentes como esta. Como para demostrar los pensamientos de Sesshomaru, Naraku se echó a reír como un loco.

"Esto" dijo, "es algo que recordarás para siempre."

Sesshomaru no entendía realmente lo que el hanyou estaba tratando de decirle. Sus ojos estaban sobre el cuchillo en la garganta de Aome. Y en toda la sangre que sin duda le pertenecía cuando su olor llegó a su nariz. Su rostro desfigurado por el dolor.

Ella había sido torturada.

Sesshomaru casi perdió la razón en ese momento. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos durante un segundo, antes de controlarse. Si perdía el control ahora, con Naraku tan cerca de ella, ella moriría.

"Voy a matarte después de matarla a ella." Naraku explicó. Sesshomaru apenas lo oía. Aome lo miraba con ojos grandes, como si ella no esperaba verle aquí.

"¿Sabes?, ella es muy fuerte. Ni siquiera firmó los papeles que quería aun cuando la torturaba." Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de perder el control allí. Buscó la cara de Aome. Ella asintió apenas. Naraku sonrió.

"¡Oh, sí!, ella gritaba y lloraba, pero no suplico. Te casaste con un humano notable. Desgraciadamente, como cualquier otro humano, no se cura rápido. Creo que en este momento está sufriendo de sus heridas." Él deslizo su lengua por su mejilla. Aome se estremeció, y Sesshomaru trató de calmarla con sus ojos.

"Iba a matarte, pero vas a sufrir más si la ves morir y luego vives".

"¡No!" Inuyasha gruñó.

Sesshomaru miró a su medio hermano con cautela. Si perdía el control ahora... Si ambos perdían el control ahora...

Naraku iba a ganar.

Sesshomaru no permitiría nada de eso.

Naraku volvió los ojos hacia él. Y sonrió con maldad.

"Inuyasha, qué bueno que hayas venido." asintió con la cabeza a Kagura, que trajo a Kikyo más cerca de Naraku.

"Sabes, debería agradecerte. Hiciste las cosas más fáciles. Te enamoraste de la querida Kikyo tan rápido... hiciste su trabajo fácil. "

"¿Qué?" Inuyasha dijo con incredulidad.

La risa de Naraku hizo eco a través del bosque. Sesshomaru observó que estaban cerca del acantilado.

"Ella trabajó para mí todo el tiempo. Se casó contigo porque se lo dije también. Te conoció en París porque yo quería que se conocieran allí."

Lanzó una mirada triunfal hacia Inuyasha. Sesshomaru podía ver la duda en el rostro de Inuyasha. Estaba mirando a Kikyo, rogándole que dijera que no era cierto.

"Es cierto." Kikyo dijo, como si oyera las suplicas del hanyou.

"Yo he odiado todo lo relacionado con los demonios toda mi vida." Ella lo miró con dolor en los ojos. "Tú eras sólo un trabajo. Nunca me hubiera casado contigo si él no me lo hubiera ordenado."

"Pero todas las veces que estuvimos juntos..."

Ahora era el turno de Kikyo a reír, aunque sonaba bastante desesperada.

"Solo estaba actuando. Nada era real." Sus ojos marrones, sin embargo, mantenían un borde del dolor y la locura. Sesshomaru se preguntó si estaba actuando, tratando de creer su propia farsa.

"Nunca te he amado, ni siquiera me gustabas."

"¿Lo ves, Inuyasha?" Naraku dijo. "Te gané hace más de tres meses, y ahora lo único que queda por hacer es ganarle a tu hermano."

Inuyasha no estaba escuchando y de repente todo parecía estar puesto en acción. Sesshomaru lo sintió antes de que sucediera, pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Los ojos de Inuyasha se volvieron rojos, y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, se lanzó hacia Kagura, dejando caer a Kikyo.

Naraku se volvió a mirar a Kagura e Inuyasha, quien la estaba desgarrando, y en ese momento, Sesshomaru fue por él.

Naraku actuó rápido como si hubiera sabido que Inuyasha perdería el control.

Apuñaló a Aome en el estómago y la tiró a ella y al cuchillo a un lado, centrándose en Sesshomaru, que no podía hacer nada, sino ver más sangre saliendo de su cuerpo. Aome tropezó un par de pasos hacia atrás, más cerca del acantilado. Su mano fue a su pecho, y miró sus manos ensangrentadas, como si no creyera realmente que fuera su sangre.

Ella miro suplicante a Sesshomaru con sus ojos azules.

Y él pudo ver la muerte que empieza a entrar, y sintió que comenzaba a morir con ella...

Fue hacia ella, su camino cruzado por Naraku.

Gruñó. El hanyou sonrió.

Sesshomaru se lanzó a Naraku, tratando de librarse del hanyou tan rápido como podía.

Naraku no tendría nada de ello.

Se las arregló para bloquear el ataque de Sesshomaru, esquivándolo y haciéndose a un lado, lanzando un golpe hacia Sesshomaru. El golpe conecto a un lado de su cara, lanzando a Sesshomaru un par de pasos hacia atrás. Se recompuso, y de nuevo los dos comenzaron una serie de ataques.

Ambos eran rápidos, pero la mente de Naraku se nublaba con la venganza, luchando con vehemencia en vez de sentido. Sesshomaru estaba calculando cada movimiento que su enemigo hacía, en espera de un punto débil.

Y llegó en forma de, una vez más, otro golpe.

El youkai capturo el puño en su mano y la apretó, haciendo que los huesos se rompieran en docenas de piezas. Naraku grito, pero se tiró al suelo, llevando a Sesshomaru con él.

Una de sus garras le dio al lado. Sesshomaru lo ignoro mientras atravesó el estómago de Naraku. El hanyou gritó cuando el veneno empezó a mezclarse con su sangre.

Naraku pudo ver que no podía ganar esta batalla. Se negó a renunciar a sí mismo, y en un movimiento desesperado, se dirigió hacia Aome, tratando de recuperar lo único que haría daño a Sesshomaru Taisho. Sólo con la muerte de la Miko iba a ser capaz de derrotar al Inu-youkai.

Aome dio un paso atrás, perdió el equilibrio, iba a caer...

Kikyo la agarró antes de caer.

"Aome!" Kikyo gritó. Aome la miró con shock en los ojos.

Sesshomaru se olvidó de Naraku y se dirigió a Aome. Él iba hacia ella, pero alguien le atacó por detrás. Sesshomaru se volvió sólo para descubrir Inuyasha mas allá de la comprensión y atacándolo.

"Idiota". Le dijo, mientras bloqueaba los ataques de su medio hermano. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Naraku acercándose a Aome. Kagura era un charco de sangre, y comenzaba a ser solo un recuerdo.

"Sal de aquí" gritó a su medio hermano, sabiendo que era inútil. Aome parecía estar en shock.

Y luego Naraku estaba junto a las dos Miko, cerca de Aome, pero Inuyasha seguía lanzándose contra él, bloqueando su camino hacia el lado de Aome. Vio que Naraku trato de agarrar a Aome, pero Kikyo tomó su mano en la suya.

Los ojos de Naraku se abrieron cuando Kikyo lo purificaba, poco a poco, sólo una pequeña parte de su cuerpo.

Él gritó al sentir que el poder de la miko lentamente se esparcía a través de él. Trató de liberarse de la miko que había traicionado, humillado y herido.

Kikyo no lo dejo ir. Y lo empujó hacia el precipicio.

Los ojos de Naraku se agrandaron. Estaba debilitado por su pelea con Sesshomaru. El poder purificador de Kikyo hizo aumentar las punzadas de dolor sobre cada parte de su cuerpo. El acantilado estaba a sólo un paso.

"Vas a morir conmigo." Trató de razonar. Y Kikyo sonrió. "Exactamente."

En sus últimos momentos, como para redimirse, Kikyo empujo a Naraku por el acantilado, y calló con él. Purificaría lentamente cada parte de él en su camino hacia abajo. Naraku trato de agarrar a Aome por el hombro en el último segundo, para traerla con ellos también. Sesshomaru rápidamente logro dejar inconsciente a Inuyasha.

¡No!

Su mente le gritaba para que se apresurara, para avanzar más rápido, hacer algo, todo, para salvarla. Extendió sus habilidades todo lo que podía.

Ella se dirigía hacia atrás, y seguía cayendo, cayendo, _cayendo..._

Por primera vez en su vida, Sesshomaru sintió la desesperación. Porque todo lo que lo enorgullecía, todo lo que quería, todo lo era no era suficiente para salvarla. Nada de eso.

No podría alcansarla. Él no sería capaz...

En un último intento, Sesshomaru se arrojó sobre ella, y extendió su mano a ella, a ciegas tratando de atraparla.

Su mano encontró aire, y luego...

Con un jadeo, su mano tocó la suya, y la agarró y tiró de ella desde el acantilado.

La sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo, se lleno con su olor, pasó la mano por su cabello sedoso, y agradeció a quienes le habían ayudado a salvarla. Ella abrió los ojos.

"Yo..."

Pero él la hizo callar. El cuchillo se encontraba todavía en su vientre, y había derramado demasiada sangre.

No sabía qué tan grave era su herida. No sabía si iba a vivir.

Oía gente llamándolos, y podía oír las sirenas en la distancia. No le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era la mujer en sus brazos. Lo único que quería era a ella, y no se podía preocupar por el resto del mundo.

Ella estaría bien. Tenía que estar bien.

Porque era Aome, y ella estaba casada con él, y él era Sesshomaru, y él la quería a ella. La necesitaba, y cuando la sostuvo, la acerco mas a él, juró que ella sobreviviría a esto. Ella lo haría porque él la quería, y Sesshomaru siempre conseguía lo que quería.

En sus brazos, Aome se volvió rígida, y cuando Sesshomaru la miró, sus ojos estaban sin vida, y ahí no parecía que hubiera más sangre que pudiese salir de la herida.


	29. Adioses Indichos

**Título Original**: Twisted Hearts.

**Título Traducido**: Corazones Atormentados.

**Autor**: Eternal fire1.

**Traductor**:Marijo216.

**Corrección:** Albreyck.

**Corazones Atormentados**

_**Cap. 29: Adioses Indichos**_

_Y te vas sin una palabra de consuelo, sin darme consejos, y ¿que se supone que hare si tu no estas a mi lado?_

* * *

Vieron cuerpos mientras se dirigían hacia la casa.

Cuerpo sobre cuerpo, y _¡oh,_ sorpresa! más cuerpos.

Eran signos claros de que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru habían pasado. Cuando se acercaban a la casa de Naraku, vieron más cuerpos, y Koga notaba los youkai muertos que pasaron que parecían más fuertes a medida que seguian. No habían sido suficientes para detener a los hermanos. Koga se preguntó exactamente cuántos cuerpos vería. Por último, la casa se empezó a ver. Koga no tuvo que mirar dos veces para saber que algo había salido tremendamente mal. A su lado, Sango observó la escena con mirada helada. Ambos volaron del coche tan pronto como se detuvo.

"Tú", Koga dijo el primer hombre que se le presento. "Envía a alguien a recoger los cuerpos que están en el camino. Quiero cada uno de ellos." El hombre asintió y se fue a hacer lo que le dijo. Koga olfateo, miró la casa. "Todavía hay algunos youkai adentro." Informó a sus hombres. "Arréstenlos a todos. Si se ponen difíciles, usen más fuerza. Si se vuelven peligrosos, mátenlos." Koga no se preocupaba por los demonios, excepto para interrogarlos, y estaba seguro de que todos sabían sobre las mismas cosas. Mientras ninguno se escapara, a Koga no le importaba lo que les sucediera.

Aome era su objetivo, y no pudo detectarla en el interior de la casa. Rápidamente escaneo los alrededores.

"Busquen alrededor de la casa." Le dijo a otro equipo.

"¿Dónde está ella?" Preguntó Sango, a su lado.

"No lo sé todavía." Koga respondió con un poco de fuerza. Si Sango lo noto, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejarlo pasar. Ella también estaba preocupada, y el hecho de que Koga no había encontrado a Aome aún no la hacía sentir mejor.

"Rebisa la casa. Quiero que todo sea tomado como prueba." Koga ordenó de nuevo.

"¡Señor!" Alguien llamó. Koga se volvió hacia la voz.

"Es mejor que sea importante." Gruñó. _"¿Dónde está Aome?_ _Ya debería haberla encontrado._ _Tiene que estar cerca._ _¿Es demasiado tarde?" _Nunca se perdonaría si era demasiado tarde.

"Lo es."

Koga se acercó al youkai que le llamó, pasando por los arbustos, y entonces vio lo que era tan importante.

Sangre y youkais muertos contaminando el suelo. Era obvio para Koga que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru lo habían hecho. _"Tengo que reconocerlo,saben cómo luchar"._ Echo un vistazo a los cuerpos. _"Lo que ellos no conocen es la misericordia."_

Estaba bien para Koga. En lo que sabía, alguno de ellos podría haber herido a su Aome.

"Limpien esto. Envíen los cuerpos al forense."

No es que no quedaba mucho.

"Sí, señor."

Koga no sabía donde estaba Aome, y le molestaba. Aparte de los cadáveres, nadie mas parecía estar allí. No había ninguna señal de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo.

No era justo.

Koga entró en la casa, con Sango carca detrás.

"Vamos a tener que mantener en secreto lo que sucedió aquí." Ella le dijo. "Si los humanos saben sobre esta... masacre, tendrán miedo y exigirán protección contra los youkai. El vínculo entre ambos de por sí es frágil. Esto no tiene que saberse."

"Hablas como si no fueras uno de ellos."

"Mi trabajo requiere ser ninguno. Soy neutral, y tengo que pensar como ambos."

Koga asintió. Cuando llegara el momento, sería una excelente embajadora. "Solo hay youkai muertos aquí. No veo cómo debería afectar a los humanos."

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Tú obviamente no. Las personas se sienten amenazadas por este tipo de cosas, y, además, Aome y Kikyo son humanas."

"Ellas están casadas con demonios."

"Entonces va a ser peor, porque se sentirán traicionados. Manten esto en silencio y habla con tus hombres para asegurar esto. Nadie habla con la prensa. De hecho, nadie hablara de esto con nadie. Nadie debe ver los cuerpos, excepto el forense en que más confíes. Cada foto tomada debe ser destruida una vez que sean inútiles."

"¿Cómo vamos a enviarlos a la cárcel? El mundo ya sabe que fueron secuestradas las esposas de los Taisho. "

"No tenemos que cambiar toda la historia, sólo tenemos que ocultar algunos hechos."

"Va a ser difícil."

"Vamos a hacer que suceda."

Koga suspiró. "Ayame..." Él dijo a la youkai lobo que caminaba en silencio junto a él. "Asegúrate de que esta no salga."

Ayame se aseguraría de eso.

Por último, llegaron al sótano. Koga ni siquiera tubo que oler para saber lo que pasó. Gruñó, y por un momento, la ira lo poseyó.

"¡Esos hijos de puta!" Susurró con los dientes apretados.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Aome estaba aquí. Ellos..." Dios, ni siquiera quería saber lo que le habían hecho a ella. Por el olor de ello, fue algo horrible.

"¿Qué le hicieron a Aome?"

"La torturaron. Gravemente."

Sango maldijo.

"Tal vez deberías dejarle los sobrevivientes a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Es legal que alguien se ocupe de quien daña a su pareja."

"Aome no es pareja de Sesshomaru." Deseaba que Aome fuera _su_ pareja. Con gusto les haría pagar por ello.

"Podemos pasar por alto eso." Sango le dijo, con la voz llena de odio frío.

Koga estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

"Señor, hemos encontrado a los Taishos y una de las víctimas!"

Koga miró a Sango. "¿Dónde? "

"Cerca de los acantilados."

Koga no podía perder el tiempo y se dirigió tan rápido como pudo.

Se detuvo cuando llegó allí.

Inuyasha estaba inconsciente. A pocos metros de él, había un cuerpo ensangrentado. Koga supuso que era de Kagura. Entonces... Sesshomaru estaba cerca de los acantilados, manteniendo a Aome cerca de su cuerpo. La sangre de Aome estaba en el aire, y allí, en sus brazos, Koga podía ver que ella seguía sangrando. Se dirigió a ellos con cuidado.

Usó su radio. "¿Dónde está la ambulancia?"

"Debería estar allí en menos de un minuto".

"Mándala sobre los acantilados tan pronto como llegue."

Koga levantó sus manos cuando Sesshomaru, con ojos brillantes y rojos, le gruñó.

"Soy yo, Koga." Le dijo al Inu-Youkai. "Mira, Aome está perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre. Déjame verla." Gruñó otra vez. Koga se acercó de todos modos. Esperaba que Sesshomaru decidiera permanecer al lado de Aome en lugar de intentar matarlo. Si no... bueno, él ya había vivido mucho tiempo. "Sesshomaru", dijo con voz autoritaria, "Recupérate y se útil o Aome morirá".

Eso pareció funcionar. Los ojos de Sesshomaru perdieron su borde rojo y, lentamente, parecía recuperar el control. Koga se quedó donde estaba. Era inútil enfadarlo cuando volvía a sus sentidos.

"Ella está sangrando mucho." Sesshomaru le dijo. Koga se sorprendió al escuchar un borde de pánico. "Yo no sé qué hacer."

"La ambulancia está llegando."

Sesshomaru asintió.

"Dime qué pasó."

"Inuyasha perdió el control. Mató a Kagura. Kikyo y Naraku calleron al acantilado, pero Naraku apuñalo a Aome. Ella... ella casi se cae, pero la atrape. Yo no... "

Koga puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sesshomaru. "Ella va a estar bien." Dijo esto para tranquilizar al youkai, pero también a sí mismo porque Aome estaba sangrando mucho, y había sido torturada, y era solo una humana.

Sólo humana.

Koga daría todo para cambiar de lugar con ella.

"Atraparemos a todos los que le hicieron daño."

Koga sintió la necesidad de venganza disiparse sólo por su necesidad de saber que Aome saldría de esto.

* * *

Sesshomaru trató de respirar, pero encontró que hacerlo era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. El oxígeno se negó a pasar a través de sus pulmones, y se encontró a sí mismo, conteniendo la respiración en lugar de respirar.

No podía evitarlo.

Se sentó junto a Aome en la ambulancia, mientras que los paramédicos trataban de hacer todo lo posible por salvarla y mirándolo de vez en cuando, como si temieran que el youkai de pelo blanco rompería sus cuellos si el corazón de su paciente se detenia.

No estaban lejos de la verdad.

Al Inu-Youkai no le gusto ver sus manos sobre lo que era suyo, pero Koga había razonado con él y le dijo que si los hería, Aome podía morir. Le dijo a Sesshomaru que dejara que los hombres hagan su trabajo. Sesshomaru sintió que no se esforzaban lo suficiente, y no estaban definitivamente haciendo bien su trabajo.

El corazón de Aome ya se había detenido una vez. La maldita máquina comenzó a sonar, y Sesshomaru la había mirado, alarmado, exigiendo saber qué estaba sucediendo. El paramédico masculino tropezó con sus propias palabras. La mujer paramédico lo ignoro y lanzo su atención a Aome, gritandole a su compañero que se concentrara.

Al menos uno de ellos estaba cerca de ser eficiente.

La ambulancia se abrió paso entre el tráfico, y de vez en cuando el conductor se desvió, enviándolos volando a un lado. A Sesshomaru le gustaría mucho matar al conductor. Era obvio que nadie le dijo cómo conducir bien, rápido y de forma segura. Además, él podía oler que era humano, y ¿poner un hombre para conducir una ambulancia? Los seres humanos no tienen el instinto que los youkai tenian, y Sesshomaru sabía que ya estarían en el hospital si él estuviera manejando. No lo estaba y se negó a cambiar eso porque lo que realmente importaba era la mujer delante de él, y Sesshomaru deseaba permanecer a su lado. Podía ver que la vida escapaba de su cuerpo, y en su mente le ordenó aferrarse a ella, porque si ella moría el se pondría realmente furioso, y...

En silencio, le dijo que lo escuchara sólo esta vez. Incluso si era sólo por esta vez ella tenía que seguir su orden. No le importaría si nunca lo escuchaba de nuevo, sólo necesitaba que lo hiciera ahora. Sólo ahora.

No le pediría hacer nada nuevo, si ella vivía.

"Ya casi estamos allí." La paramédico le dijo. Sesshomaru no la miro. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Aome.

"¿Cuánto más?"

"Deberíamos estar allí en diez minutos."

La cara de Sesshomaru se mantuvo en blanco, pero mentalmente maldijo. Aome había perdido demasiada sangre. Sesshomaru la había checado, y ella sólo tenía un agujero en su cuerpo. Si Naraku no hubiera caído por el acantilado, Sesshomaru felizmente lo hubiera empujado. No podía creer que el hanyou no se había tomado la molestia de usar un arma mejor.

Ella iba a necesitar cirugía. Además de eso, la espalda de Aome estaba cubierta de cuchilladas y quemaduras. Sesshomaru casi había perdido el control cuando vio las lesiones. Había un desagradable moretón en su mejilla, y ella tenía algunas costillas rotas. Todo parecía mal.

Ella estaba quebrada y vulnerable, y esto era lo que hacia sentir ira a Sesshomaru. Le hacía sentir… miserable.

También quería matar a los youkais que le habían hecho esto a ella.

Sesshomaru podía olerlos en ella. Podía imaginarlos riéndose, mientras que lentamente la torturaban. Podía ver la satisfacción en sus ojos cuando ella gritaba. Podía ver sus caras frustradas cuando ella luchó contra el dolor que sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Koga lo llamó hace diez minutos. La policía había encerrado a todas los youkai, y Koga había asegurado que ninguno de ellos huiría. Los pocos que casi habían escapado habían sido perseguidos por el mismo Koga. Le prometió que ellos pagarían, y Sesshomaru capto la ira en la voz del lobo youkai. Si Sesshomaru lo pedía Koga le permitiría tenerlos. Cualquier persona que dañara a la pareja de un youkai podría ser castigado por la ley o por el youkai mismo. Aome no era su pareja, pero estaba seguro de que Koga estaba dispuesto a pasarlo por alto.

Y si no... no era que él siempre se preocupara por las normas que eran inconvenientes para él.

Sesshomaru no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de sus manos. Los youkai sentirían su furia. Los haría desear nunca haber puesto una mano en lo que le pertenecía.

Ella siempre parecía fuerte. Las únicas veces que la había visto débil fue cuando se había emborrachado y después de su conversación con Inuyasha en el hospital... pero incluso entonces todavía tenía fuego en ella. Era torpe y lucia triste cuando estaba borracha, pero aún luchaba. Estaba esquiva y deprimida después de hablar con su idiota medio hermano, pero el brillo en sus ojos no la había abandonado por completo.

Ella sufrió con todo lo que tenía. Estaba enojada con cada parte de su alma. Era feliz con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Gritaba con todo lo que tenía adentro. Amaba desde su lo profundo de su ser, algo que Sesshomaru encontró molesto al principio, y luego encontró divertido.

Ella siempre parecía estar llena de vida.

Él se entretenía observando los cambios en el estado de ánimo de Aome. En un momento estaba enojada, al próxima tímida, y luego se reía, y luego de volvía a estar enojada. Uno siempre podía mirar su cara para y saber lo que sentía, y ahora mismo, afrontar que estaba pálida y quieta y sin vida. A Sesshomaru no le gustó esto en lo absoluto. Si la cara de Aome siempre mostró cómo estaba, entonces no quería verla ahora.

Excepto que no podía ver a ningún otro lugar.

Deseaba que abriera sus ojos azules, sonriera o le mordiera. Quería pelear con ella. Quería besarla. Quería estar con ella.

Sesshomaru ya no se preocupaba más de lo mal que estuvo preocuparse por un humano. Dejó de importarle en el momento que Aome fue arrancada de su lado. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que su padre estaría muy orgulloso de él. Se permitió preocuparse por un humano. Se preocupaba por ella, como si no le importase nada más, y Sesshomaru casi deseaba nunca haber dejado que esto sucediera.

Casi.

Porque ahora que sabía lo mucho que le importaba, no había vuelta atrás. Llego a querer lo suficiente a Rin para cuidar de ella, lo suficiente como para dejarla ir, así ella podría tener la vida que él nunca sería capaz de darle. Y por Aome...

Por Aome, se preocupaba demasiado. Rompió todas sus perfeccionadas normas. Se olvidó del odio que había acumulado en contra de los seres humanos por tanto tiempo. Por ella, haría cualquier cosa, y si ella muere...

Sesshomaru no quería pensar en la posibilidad de su muerte. Si ella fuese alguien más, no le habría importado. Habría calculado todas las posibilidades, y habría hecho un plan de acción para cada uno de ellos, pero no podía hacer eso con ella.

No podía pensar en su muerte.

Con cuidado, aparto un mechón de pelo de su cara, y bajó sus labios a su oído. "Si te mueres", le dijo, "Sentirás exactamente lo cruel que puedo ser."

No hubo palabras dulces. De hecho, sonó más como una amenaza, pero Sesshomaru sabía que si ella pudiera responder, sr habría reído, diciéndole que dejara sus tonterías. Ella podía comprenderlo. Ella podría detectar el significado de sus palabras. Ella sentiría su preocupación, cuidadosamente oculta detrás de máscaras de indiferencia, una expresión en blanco, palabras duras, y una voz aun más fría.

Ella iba a ver a través de todo, y ella lo entendería.

"Hemos llegado." El paramédico le informó, preparando todo para mover a Aome tan rápido como podían. "Los médicos harán todo lo posible para curarla." Ella le dijo, insegura. Ella no sabía si se preocupaba o si era indiferente a lo que le pasó.

"Lo sé." Sesshomaru le dijo fríamente. La puerta de la ambulancia se abrió, y Aome fue bajada, alejándola de él. Sesshomaru los siguió en silencio.

Si ella moría, este hospital y quien lo administraba pagarian.

* * *

La señora Higurashi había tenido suficiente de los hospitales para el resto de su vida.

Si alguna vez necesitaba ser hospitalizada, rogaría a quien había pensado en una idea tan mala dejarla morir.

Souta estaba de acuerdo.

Él también había visto suficiente de hospitales. Conocía ese olor. _Odiaba_ ese olor. Había llegado a odiar el blanco de una forma que ningún otro ser humano puede odiar un color. Sabía cuan horrible era la comida. Sabía lo incómodo que las camas y sillas y sofás podían ser.

Realmente, si le preguntaras a Souta, diría que no había nada bueno en todos los hospitales, excepto que te mantenían con vida. O cuando prolongan la vida y el dolor, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que el paciente quiere.

Sí, Souta conocía los hospitales.

Conocía cada procedimiento. Sabía de su estructura. Lo que no conocía era la sala de espera. Cuando estuvo en el hospital, había sido porque su propia vida estaba en riesgo. Fue a las salas de cirugía. Ni siquiera había visto una sala de espera.

Ahora que estaba en uno, no siendo atendido, casi deseaba que lo fuera.

Resultó que era peor la espera de tener noticias de los médicos que tratan contigo. ¿Quién hubiera adivinado?

Souta tomó un trago de su café y lo escupió de inmediato.

"¡Esto sabe horrible!", Exclamó. Su madre le dio una mirada de reproche.

"¿Quién te dio permiso para tomar café? Eres demasiado joven.", Dijo la señora Higurashi, quitándole el cafe. Souta miró a Miroku, que estaba mirando por todas partes menos a ella.

"No _me_ gusta esperar." Souta dijo, y su madre, que había estado muerte de preocupación, que siempre parecía estar preocupándose por uno de sus hijos, lo tenía.

"Souta Higurashi!" Exclamó, y fue suficiente para enviar a Shippo y Kohaku a buscar dulces, y Sango y Miroku se retiraran. Ayame fue a buscar a Koga. Sólo Sesshomaru se quedó donde estaba. Su esposa estaba hospitalizada. Su hermano, también.

Souta tomó un momento para deambular, si al frío youkai le importaba tanto. Él esperaba que al menos se preocupara por Aome.

Su madre tomó a Souta por el brazo, con lo que su atención volvió a ella.

"No voy a escuchar uno más de tus lloriqueos." Ella dijo, su voz no sólo de reproche, sino enojada, y Souta pensó un poco decepcionado. Él frunció el entrecejo.

"Pero madre..."

"No, escucha. Cuando estabas enfermo, Aome estaba aquí todos los días. Siempre. A ella no le importaba. Casi no pudo terminar su carrera porque siempre estaba aquí, cuidando de ti. Ella nunca dijo una palabra en contra. Nunca se quejó." La señora Higurashi había visto a su hija bastante preocupada por causa de la enfermedad Souta. Esto había carcomido a Aome. Ella sabía que debía hacerlo, pero Aome no quería que su madre se preocupara. Se mantuvo fuerte en el exterior por ella, sabía que necesitaba un hombro fuerte a su lado. "Y ahora, estamos aquí por ella, y no voy a escucharte quejarte porque no tienes derecho. Piensa en todas las cosas que ha hecho por ti. Ella prácticamente ha dado su vida por ti." Aome, después de todo, se caso con una persona que la despreciaba solo por amor a Souta. "Ella esta luchando entre la vida y la muerte. Los médicos la tratan mientras hablamos, y podría morir en cualquier segundo." La Señora Higurashi estaba cansada de tener siempre a sus hijos en el hospital. No era justo.

Era demasiado para una madre. Justo cuando pensaba que había terminado con uno, el otro decidió tomar su turno.

_Mis hijos, he decidido, me traen más cerca de mi propio fin._

"Una quejas más, Souta, y desearas nunca haber salido del hospital."

Souta tragó saliva y sintió la subida de culpabilidad en su vientre. Su madre tenía razón, por supuesto. No debería hacer esto más difícil. Aome era fuerte, y necesitaría de todos ellos para estar bien. Su madre necesitaba su fuerza también. Era difícil estar aquí, esperando para saber algo acerca de Aome, pero debe ser más difícil para su madre, que ya había pasado por esto y tenía que volver a hacerlo.

"Lo siento, madre." Dijo inclinando la cabeza.

La señora Higurashi no había terminado.

Ella se volvioa la fría piedra que era el youkai. Desde que los paramédicos habían entregado a Aome a los médicos, el demonio de cabellos blancos se sentó y decidió simular ser una estatua.

La señora Higurashi sabía que su yerno no era el hombre más sentimental. Sabía que él no era el mejor en mostrar sentimientos. Lo único que pedía era una pequeña muestra de que estaba preocupado por su hija, y parecía decidido a no dárselo.

La señora Higurashi no lo permitiría.

"Y tú", dijo, señalándolo con el dedo. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla. La señora Higurashi prácticamente respiro fuego. "¡Ponme atención!" Sesshomaru volvió lentamente la cabeza a hacia ella. "Pensé que te preocupabas un poco más sobre mi hija." Lo acuso. Estaba demasiado furiosa para notar el brillo de advertencia en sus ojos. "Ni siquiera te preocupas por tu hermano, ¿verdad? No te importa si viven o mueren. ¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo mismo?" Una pequeña parte de la mente de la señora Higurashi fue a decirle que tal vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Una parte rebelde le hizo continuar. "Mi hija merece a alguien mejor. Alguien que realmente se preocupe de ella, no alguien que no puede sentir en absoluto. Ella es demasiado buena para ti. Tu no la mereces."

La pequeña parte de su mente estaba cada vez más grande, y la señora Higurashi imagino que tendría que ser hospitalizada cuando su yerno se levantó lentamente y siguió su camino. Las palabras habían sido dichas, sin embargo, y ella no se echaría atrás. Realmente creía que su hija merecía alguien que la amara y apreciara. Por lo que sabía, él probablemente se preocupaba pero en lo mas mínimo, y definitivamente no era suficiente.

Koga lo hizo. La Sra. Higurashi se preguntó por qué Aome no estaba con él.

Sin embargo, su pensamiento acerca de con quién Aome debería haber terminado se detuvo cuando Sesshomaru se paró frente a ella, alto, impresionante.

"Quién merece a Aome no es su desicion." Dijo fríamente. "Y lo que siento por ella no le concierne."

La señora Higurashi no estuvo de acuerdo. "Ella es mi hija." Ella dijo enfadada. "Por supuesto que me concierne."

Él la miró por un largo tiempo. "Vamos a hablar en otro momento." Dijo. Ella abrió la boca, pero la dejó hablando sola.

El muy descarado.

La señora Higurashi esperaba que Souta se casara con una mujer agradable, bonita, sin complicaciones.

* * *

"No puedo creer que todavía no puedan decirnos nada". Sango dijo con furia. Miroku trató de calmarla.

"Ellos están haciendo su trabajo. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien".

"¿Cómo podemos estar tan seguro?"

Miroku estaba cansado. Estaba preocupado. Estaba en el punto de quiebre. No sólo estaba Aome en el hospital, sino que su amigo de casi toda la vida Inuyasha, también. Aunque los médicos le aseguraron que estaría bien, ellos no le habían dejado verlo por sí mismo. Parecía que no estaba dispuesto a hablar con nadie. Miroku no podía culparlo. Su compañera había desaparecido. Ellos estaban buscando su cuerpo, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado nada. Algunas partes de Naraku habían sido encontradas.

Al parecer, Kikyo lo había purificado a él en su caída. Miroku sabía cómo Inuyasha se sentía ahora. Ellos le dijeron cómo perdió el control e hizo cosas de las que siempre se arrepentiría. Miroku estaba seguro de que Inuyasha no se arrepentía de la muerte de Kagura. Lo habría hecho plenamente consciente. Inuyasha lo que sentía era la manera brutal en que lo había hecho. La descuartizo, la mutilo. Ella había estado todavía conciente cuando Inuyasha arranco los brazos de su cuerpo.

Era una visión que los perseguiría, a ellos, para siempre.

Ahora, sin embargo, Miroku no podía pensar en sí mismo, porque Sango estaba a su lado, pidiéndole hacerla sentir mejor.

"Estoy seguro de que los médicos están haciendo todo lo que pueden, porque tienen demasiado temor de Sesshomaru asi que no harán nada que no sea lo mejor."

Ella lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro. "¡Ahora no es momento para bromas!"

Miroku le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y la acerco a él. "Ella estará bien. Si sobrevivió a su matrimonio con Sesshomaru, estoy seguro de que será capaz de sobrevivir a esto." Miroku no estaba tan seguro.

Siempre había sabido que, en algún momento, Sesshomaru y Aome serían felices. Por supuesto, nunca había pensado que ella sería secuestrada y torturada. Miroku cerró los ojos. No podía creer que la torturaron. Instintivamente sostuvo más cerca a Sango.. Podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando Sesshomaru ahora. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, él sabía que el youkai se preocupaba por Aome.

Eso no era lo que le molestaba a Miroku.

Lo que le molestó fue que los médicos estaban tomando demasiado tiempo en Aome, y algo tenía que ir mal, porque aún no habían salido, y Miroku realmente no sabía si Aome iba a sobrevivir esto.

Además de él, Sango se quedó en la misma línea. Estaba enferma de preocupación por su amiga, y al mismo tiempo, enojada como el infierno de lo que habían hecho con ella. Sango no podía entender cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que era como era el mundo, y no había nada para cambiar eso.

En este momento, lo único que realmente quería era que Aome este bien. Quería que estuviera fuera de peligro, y después de eso, pondría la cabeza en otras cosas, como la forma de castigar a los que la habían lastimado.

Sango se sintió impotente, y Miroku se sentía triste.

* * *

Ayame era una persona muy paciente. Tenía que serlo. En el pasado era porque Koga constantemente ponía nerviosos a todo el clan, tenía que aprender el arte de la paciencia para soportarlo. Con el tiempo, domino el arte de la calma. Ayudó cuando el mundo avanzo, y no podía entender la nueva tecnología. La ayudó para seguir a través de su escuela y las decenas de carreras que había estudiado. La paciencia siempre ha sido un buen aliado de ella.

Pero no ahora.

Koga se paseaba, consiguiendo alterar sus nervios, como lo había hecho antes. Shippo había comido dulces en exceso por su ansiedad, y ahora estaba hiperactivo y tratando de conseguir que un preocupado Kohaku y un malhumorado Souta jugaran con él.

Además de eso, los médicos aún no los habían visto, y Ayame estaba atormentada por la preocupación, ya que no sabía lo suficiente de lo que verdaderamente ocurrió y lo poco que sabía no la tranquilizaba.

Que le digan que fue apuñalada y torturada no hizo nada para aliviar su mente. Así que ahora, apelaba a la paciencia, y no estaba trabajando como lo había hecho antes.

Al parecer, incluso la paciencia tiene sus límites.

"Koga..." Ella fue con Koga porque si se acercaba a los niños probablemente los estrangularía. Koga, afortunadamente, dejó de pasearse.

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy preocupada."

Sabía que era muy estúpido decirlo, por supuesto, estaba preocupada. Todos los implicados lo estaban. Los ojos de Koga se suavizaron, y para su gran sorpresa, la llevó cerca, abrazándola con una ternura que Koga nunca le había mostrado antes.

"Yo también estoy preocupado." Dijo, y su voz envió escalofríos por su espalda.

Ayame se sermoneo a sí misma. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella se había comprometido con Koga, y había dejado de amarlo hace mucho tiempo. Al menos, pensó lo que hizo. Parecía que no lo había olvidado del todo. Necesito que su amiga fuese herida para averiguarlo. Ayame no conocía a nadie que pudiera despistada.

En ese momento, Sesshomaru llegó. Parecía indiferente, pero Ayame podía oler la preocupación en él. Sango y Miroku llegaron tras el. Shippo se calmó cuando vio a Sango. Parecía que el zorro demonio tenía miedo de la mujer. Ayame no le culpo. Por último, la Sra. Higurashi entró por la puerta.

"¿Sabe usted algo?" Ayame preguntó. Miró a la sala de espera. Estaba desierta. Pensó que era extraño. Cada vez que se encontraban en el hospital, las salas de espera estaban siempre vacías. Los hospitales estaban siempre llenos, pero siempre se las arreglaron para conseguir una habitación para sí mismos.

Era un poco triste, que el mundo les dejara solos solo porque estaban demasiado asustados de lo que podría sucederles. Para Ayame, parecía que el mundo era demasiado cobarde.

"Los médicos están llegando". Miroku les dijo, y Ayame contuvo la respiración.

Cuando el médico entró, Koga libero a Ayame, su atención se centró en las noticias de Aome, y si Ayame no hubiera querido tanto a su amiga como lo hizo, pudo haber estado enojada con su silencioso fantasma. Todo el mundo estaba quieto. El médico parecía nervioso, y, en cambio, hizo que todos en la sala se pusieran mas nerviosos.

"La paciente..." El doctor empezó. Ayame quería gritar que Aome no era sólo un paciente. Era Aome Higurashi, eh, Taisho, y debía ser tratada como un ser humano. El médico continuo, sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos de Ayame. "Había perdido mucha sangre cuando llegó, pero el cuchillo no dañó ningún órgano, por lo que debería estar bien."

Suspiros de alivio sonaron en toda la habitación.

"Sin embargo, nos gustaría tenerla en observación, una semana por lo menos, y ella no puede tener visitas por ahora."

Ayame pensaba que estaba bien. Lo que importaba era que Aome estaba a salvo. Eso era lo importante.

El médico se volvió a Sesshomaru. "¿Si pudiera tener unas palabra con usted?"

Sesshomaru, el frío Sesshomaru, que hasta ahora parecía controlado, se heló por un momento antes de seguirlo fuera.

Ayame pensó que tenía que ser difícil se siempre el duro y calmado. Tenía que ser duro tener que ocultar lo que sentía todo el tiempo, y se preguntó por qué lo hacía. Él no parecería débil a los ojos de nadie. En todo caso, parecía más fuerte. Parecía que Sesshomaru no estaba de acuerdo.

Por encima de todo lo que había sentido ese día, Ayame sentía pena por Sesshomaru. Se preguntó qué habría hecho si Aome hubiese muerto.

* * *

"¿Querías hablar conmigo?" El tono de Sesshomaru era controlado, y no sorprendió a Inuyasha en absoluto.

"He oído que Aome va a estar bien."

"Lo estará."

"Me alegra." Y lo estaba. No podía recordar qué había pasado, claramente no. Después de descubrir que Kikyo lo había traicionado, algo dentro de él se había roto. Inuyasha cerró los ojos por un momento, las imágenes que vio de Kagura volvieron a él.

Le había pedido a Koga después de haber vuelto a sus sentidos que le mostrara las fotos de lo que le había hecho a ella. Había sido desagradable y cruel y totalmente culpa de Inuyasha. No podía hacer nada para cambiar eso. Tendría que aprender a vivir con lo que había hecho. No era la muerte. Había hecho eso varias veces para importarle mas. Era la manera en que lo había hecho. No debería haber perdido el control. Debería haber permanecido en calma, pero no lo hizo, y esas fueron las consecuencias.

Kagura había tenido una muerte horrible por sus manos, y Kikyo había desaparecido. Él sabía que ella no estaba muerta. Podía sentirlo, pero no sabía lo que pasaría.

"Ella me traicionó." Le dijo a su medio hermano. No sabía por qué le pidió a él que viniera. Sesshomaru no le gustaba, y la verdad sea dicha, Inuyasha no le gustaba tanto, pero Inuyasha no quería ver a nadie más que a su medio hermano.

Su padre estaría orgulloso de ellos, si estuviera vivo. Aome estaría feliz por ellos, si no estuviera inconsciente. Kikyo lo habría aprobado, si no los hubiera traicionado, a él.

"Sí, lo hizo."

"Tú lo sabías." Inuyasha dijo. No estaba acusando al youkai. No tenía ninguna fuerza para eso.

"Yo sabía que algo no estaba bien con ella."

"No me lo dijiste."

"Fue su error no hacerlo."

Inuyasha suspiró. Sus orejas estaban pegadas a su cabeza. "Lo siento perdi el control."

"Yo no te culpo por lo ocurrido a Aome."

"Lo sé."

"Entonces, ¿qué es?"

Inuyasha miró a Sesshomaru, y en los ojos de su medio hermano, vio lo que el youkai estaba planeando hacer. "No la abandones." Susurró. Los ojos de Sesshomaru podrían haber mostrado sorpresa. "Sé que piensas que es culpa tuya, y crees que si nunca hubiese entrado en tu vida, ella no habría..." diciendo que había sido torturada era algo a lo que Inuyasha tendría que acostumbrarse. Había amado a Aome. Una pequeña parte de él todavía lo hacía, y saber que había sido torturada era suficiente para hacer hervir su sangre y helar su corazón.

"Ella te necesita."

Sesshomaru no respondió al principio. "He hecho mi elección." Finalmente dijo. "Me iré. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Otra oportunidad con ella? "

Inuyasha casi se rió. "Keh, como si fueras lo suficientemente bueno para darmela. Aome no me quiere, y tengo que aceptarlo, además..." Tenía que pensar en Kikyo, pero no estaba dispuesto a decírselo a nadie. "Te vas lejos porque tienes miedo."

"No temo a nada."

"Pero si a ti mismo."

¿Cuánto miedo se tenía Sesshomaru a sí mismo?

"Me voy."

"La extrañaras."

"Tal vez. ¿Eso es todo? "

Inuyasha sonrió. "Te doy menos de un año para estar aquí de nuevo con Aome."

Juró que Sesshomaru casi sonrió de nuevo. "Trata de no morir en manos de nadie, sino la mía."

Y se fue, cuando Inuyasha se había perdido en los pensamientos de culpa y traición, y lo que pasaría si.

* * *

No ha sido fácil para él decidirlo.

De hecho, había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en toda su vida, y él había vivido mucho. Al final, decidió que era lo mejor. La gente a su alrededor siempre moría, y no quería que Aome muriera.

Sesshomaru había decidido dejar ir a Rin. Podría hacerlo de nuevo. Podría dejar a Aome libre, y entonces ella sería feliz. No con él, pero feliz.

¿No es eso lo que importaba?

Sesshomaru nunca había sido generoso. Dejo ir a Rin porque, en ese momento, ella le había hecho parecer débil. Sólo una pequeña parte de él lo había hecho por ella.

Esta vez era diferente.

Al separarse de Aome, se estaba degradando a _sí mismo,_ pero Sesshomaru tenía demasiados enemigos, y si se le había ocurrido a Naraku llegar a él a través de ella, alguien pensaría en eso también. De esta manera, se aseguró de que estaba lejos de él y segura.

Podría tratar con miradas desagradable, su mirada era mucho peor. Lo que no podía hacer frente, lo que se negó a tratar, era ver a Aome morir otra vez. Ya le había costado la tortura y una experiencia cercana con la muerte.

Se negaba a traer más dolor a su vida.

Ella le hizo feliz, aunque sólo sea por un momento, y él le daría esto a cambio.

Se marcharía. Ella sería libre. Todo saldría bien. Tendría una vida feliz y humana, y cuando llegara su turno para morir...

Él no estaría allí para eso. Ella dejaría de existir, y él todavía estaría vivo, y su recuerdo se grabaría para siempre, y lo torturaría eternamente, pero ella habría vivido y habría feliz y sin complicaciones. Se aseguraría de mantener viva su memoria, sin embargo, era la única cosa decente que podía hacer por la humana que le había dado tanto.

"¿Dejarla sin siquiera despedirse? Yo nunca pensé que fueras un cobarde. "

Sesshomaru se volvió lentamente.

"No lo soy." Le dijo a Koga.

Se echó a reír con amargura. "Tu ni siquiera vas a verla antes de irte." Sesshomaru sólo miraba los ojos del youkai, haciendo enojar más a Koga. "¿No lo entiendes? ¡Yo me cortaría el brazo por una sola oportunidad con ella!"

"Esta es tu oportunidad." Sesshomaru quería matar a Koga por querer a Aome, pero había decidido dejarla. Si ella quería al youkai lobo, él no interferirá. Trató de convencerse de que sería mejor una vez que se deshiciera de ella. Los recuerdos frescos de cómo se había sentido cuando casi la había perdido regreso a su mente. De alguna manera, sabía que nunca iba a estar bien sin ella.

"Pensé que siempre luchabas por lo que era tuyo."

Él siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez, no pelear era lo mejor.

"No puedes dejarla."

"Ve con ella."

"¡Ella no me quiere!", Dijo amargamente. "Ella te quiere a ti."

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta, no quería oír ni una palabra, y salió del hospital.

_"Ella te quiere a ti."_

Él siempre sería perseguido por esas palabras. Siempre se preguntaría qué habría pasado si se hubiera quedado.

Y al dejar a Aome, dejo lo poco que de alegría que alguna vez experimentaría.

* * *

Aome abrió sus ojos azules, y se sintió sola. Miró a su izquierda para encontrar a su madre allí. Extraño, había pensado que Sesshomaru estaría allí.

"¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?" Ella preguntó, las palabras raspando contra de su garganta. Su madre vaciló.

"Se fue."

"¿Huh?"

"Se ha ido." Dijo su madre, mirándola cuidadosa y amablemente.

Aome no necesitaba amabilidad. Necesitaba a Sesshomaru. "¿A dónde? "

Su madre movió la cabeza. "No lo sabemos."

Aome sintió su ausencia, la golpeó, y se tragó un gemido.

Lo había prometido. Él había prometido que nunca la dejaría. No hasta que estuviera muerta.

"¿Estoy muerta?"

Su madre se echó a reír un poco. "No."

Aome sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, y se preguntó por qué no estaba con ella, si ella no estaba muerta.

Le había prometido permanecer con ella hasta que muriera.

Le había _prometido_...

Nada tenía sentido, y Aome lloraba por Sesshomaru, pero él no estaba allí.

Nunca estaría allí de nuevo.


End file.
